Elizabeth Whitmore (Final de la historia)
by AnSAriSA
Summary: Comienza Temporada 7. Tratando de comenzar una vida nueva como humana, Elizabeth no podrá con la culpa que sentirá al saber que la felicidad de Damon esta tronchada por su culpa. Por eso no descansará por encontrar una solución, sin importar si pierde la vida en el proceso.
1. Capítulo 1

Elizabeth Whitmore (Final de la historia)

Temporada 7

FLASH-FORWARD - BROOKLYN, NUEVA YORK, 2016

Hace dos años, Stefan, herido, sangrando y cojeando llega a un armario, que abre rápidamente y entra para encontrar dos ataúdes uno al lado del otro. Uno tiene a Elena, quien todavía está bajo el hechizo de coma mágico de Kai, y cuando Stefan abre el otro, se revela que tiene a un Damon desecado pero todavía vivo. Stefan saca una bolsa de sangre y frenéticamente comienza a forzar la sangre por la garganta de Damon mientras este jadea y tose. "Damon, ¡despierta! ¡Te necesito! ¡Despierta!" Sigue forzando la sangre por la garganta de Damon, pero Damon permanece desecado y quieto, lo que lleva a Stefan a gritarle. "Damon, ¡despierta el infierno!"

De repente, la piel de Damon se vuelve de gris a rosa-ish blanco, y sus ojos se abren tan pronto como jadea para respirar y se sienta, la sangre sigue goteando por su barbilla. Mira a Stefan y parece confundido.


	2. Capítulo 2

En la actualidad:

Alaric y Damon todavía estában en el patio del bar bebiendo su cerveza. Alaric parece estar muy borracho, y le está metiendo la cara con los dedos. Detrás de ellos, la gente está cantando en holandés.

"No puedo... sentir mis mejillas. ¿Qué estamos bebiendo?" pregunta Alaric confuso.

"Ni idea." Damon comprueba el menú y frunce el ceño. "¿Puedes leer alemán?"

"Eso es, uh, en realidad holandés." Alaric responde rodando los ojos.

Damon frunce el ceño en confusión. "Espera, ¿dónde estamos?"

En una mesa de al lado, Elizabeth está escribiendo en una hoja, exasperada por su charla sin parar. "Amsterdam." Responde y vuelve a escribirle a Caroline narrando su entrada sarcásticamente en voz baja. "Querida Caroline... Estamos medio camino a través de Europa, y todavía están borrachos."

Damon ve su escritura y la llama. "¿Es realmente necesario?"

Elizabeth deja de escribir y comienza a masticar los frutos secos del tazón sobre la mesa. "Bueno Elena le dijo a Caroline y a Bonnie que guardaran un diario de todo lo que faltaba, y yo estoy poniendo mi parte! Cuando ella despierte en sesenta años y descubra que Ric murió de intoxicación por alcohol, querrá saber qué pasó."

Damon sonrie. "A menos que trágicamente te ahogues con esos cacahuetes. Entonces puedo decirle yo mismo."

Elizabeth deja los frutos secos y le sonrie con sarcasmo poniendose de pie. "Oh, muy dulce de tu parte." Ella mira a su alrededor. "Voy a alquilar una bicicleta y ver la ciudad como un turista normal."

"Cuidado, no llevan cascos aquí." Damon dice imitando el sarcasmo.

"Eres cada vez más divertido." Elizabeth rueda los ojos y empieza a alejarse, y Damon grita después de ella.

"¡Hey! Pasea en las vías del tranvía, no mires a ambos lados..."

Elizabeth se voltea sonriendo y le hace señas. "Lo tengo."

Al lado de Damon, Alaric se ríe mientras Elizabeth se aleja. "¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ir con ella?"

Damon aparta la mirada de Elizabeth alejandose. Y le echa un vistazo a su amigo. "Buen intento. No te estoy dejando."

"No necesito una niñera, Damon." Alaric le dice sin emocion en su voz.

"No se trata de lo que necesitas, Ric. Es sobre lo que necesito." Damon dice. "Simplemente manteniéndote de saltar de un acantilado mantiene mi mente fuera del hecho de que el coma mágico de mi novia está vinculado a una bruja ex vampiro que tiene un don para evitar la muerte permanente."

Alaric rueda sus ojos. "Ya veo. Por lo tanto, mi miseria es simplemente una distracción conveniente para ti?"

"Sí."

"Muy bien." Alaric mira a Damon por un momento hasta que rompe el silencio.

"¿Qué?" pregunta Damon frunciendo el ceño, cuando Alaric solo lo observa.

"Me alegra que estés aquí, amigo." Alaric sonrie.

* * *

Matt está en la mesa de la cocina de la casa de huéspedes Salvatore, mirando a través de las fotos de la escena del crimen, justo cuando Stefan se acerca a la mesa y pone una bolsa de armas. El teléfono de Stefan también está en la mesa en el altavoz, permitiendo a los dos para actualizar a Damon, que todavía esta en la mesa del bar con Elizabeth y Alaric, a quien pasa los detalles.

"¿Qué diablos pasó?" Pregunta Damon en el telefono en alta voz.

"Escucha, ¿estos cuerpos? No son el estilo de Lily. Tienen que ser los herejes." Stefan dice.

Damon sonrie sarcásticamente. "La recepción fue un poco confusa, hermano. Como tu lo has dicho mamá consiguió su familia de locos de regreso.

Alaric y Elizabeth escuchan la respuesta de Damon y ambos parecen horrorizados. Elizabeth le da a Damon una mirada que dice: "¿Estás bromeando?".

"¿Puedo tener algunos detalles?" Damon habla con Stefan.

"Una víctima tenía heridas de mordedura" Matt interviene, está claro por el tono de su voz que está disgustado por los asesinatos. "Y la otra fue quemada más allá del reconocimiento."

"Matt encontró una casa que ha estado en ejecución hipotecaria durante los últimos dos años, y su poder misteriosamente se volvió pocos días después de la boda de Ric, por lo que Caroline está ahí." Stefan habla despues y saca algunos frascos y alambres de la bolsa de armas y las examina. "Escucha, necesito que Ric me diga cómo hacer una bomba."

Damon, le pasa el teléfono a Alaric. "Oh, es para ti."

Alaric tiene el teléfono en la oreja, pero esta tan borracho que está sujetando el teléfono hacia atrás. "¿Hola?"

"Otro lado." Damon le dice a Alaric, mientras Elizabeth aguanta una risa.

Alaric gira el teléfono y lo sostiene a su otra oreja. "¿Hola?"

"¿Alaric? Necesito que me enseñes cómo hacer una bomba ..." Stefan le dice al otro lado de la linea.

Alaric rueda los ojos y se inclina borracho mientras aplaude a Damon en el hombro con su mano libre.

"Muy bien. Estupendo. Bueno, la fiesta ha terminado."

"Estoy literalmente mirando a un tesoro lleno de tus, uh, pequeñas armas de fantasía." Stefan dice mirando las estacas en el armario de Alaric.

"¡Sí, exactamente! Ahora, usa uno."

"Uh, no es tan fácil. Quiero decir, si queremos sacarlos, tenemos que hacerlo todo a la vez." Stefan mira a Matt, que parece nervioso por este plan.

Alaric suspira derrotado. "Muy bien. Bueno, voy a tener que llamarte de un lugar menos poblado, y luego voy a pasar felizmente y fingir que esto nunca sucedió." Alaric cuelga el teléfono y se lo da a Damon antes de esforzarse para ponerse de pie. Casi pierde el equilibrio cuando pasa por encima de la pierna de la silla, pero logra evitar cualquier lesión, aunque se balancea levemente sobre sus pies. "Whoa. Bueno."

Alaric finalmente se pone de guía y deja Damon y Elizabeth en la mesa de afuera. Cuando Damon mira a Elizabeth él la encuentra mirando infeliz a él.

"Lily ganó." dice ella levemente. "Aunque hicimos todo para detenerla, logro reunir a su familia."

"Si Stefan dice que el se ocupa, así sera." Damon se encoge de hombros.

Elizabeth estrecha los ojos. "¿De veras crees eso o lo dices para seguir tu lento camino hacia el fondo?"

"¿Sabes cuantos días faltan para que vuelva a ver a Elena?" Damon pregunta molesto. "Veintidós mil novecientos dieciséis días. Eso suponiendo que contraigas una enfermedad de anciana.. Ni siquiera comencé a acercarme al fondo." Levanta su copa antes de tomar y Elizabeth suspira.

"Escuchate a ti mismo, Damon." Niega ella con la cabeza. "¡Elena quiere que vivas tu vida!"

"Elise, si vas a estar aquí, no puedes jugar el juego "¿Qué haría Elena?" Damon le dice frustrado.

Elizabeth lo mira herida. "¿Qué se supone que significa?"

Damon titubea sintiendose un poco culpable. "Nada." Mira su bebida terminada, y se acerca tomando la bebida abandonada de Alaric, pero cuando toma un sorbo, inmediatamente hace una cara disgustada. "Ugh, he tenido un mal licor en mi tiempo, pero esto es..." desliza el vaso sobre la mesa para que Elizabeth lo pruebe. Cuando ella toma un sorbo, rueda los ojos enojada, dándose cuenta de que Alaric ha estado jugando con ellos.

"No es bourbon. Es té."

* * *

Elizabeth y Damon caminan por los mercados callejeros de Amsterdam en busca de Alaric.

"Ric estaba aquí ! ¿Cómo lo perdimos?" pregunta ella mirando a su alrededor.

"Estas usando zapatos pésimos para seguir a alguien, tus ojos son malos ahora, y eres lenta." Damon le dice mirando a su alrededor también.

Elizabeth deja de caminar, y los dos se paran en medio de la calle. "¿Yo soy lenta? Tu acabas de pasar las últimas semanas en Europa con un tipo fingiendo estar borracho, y ni siquiera lo notaste!" le replica ella exasperada.

Damon solo se encoge de hombros. "Es verdad."

Elizabeth respira hondo para calmar su enojo y mira a Damon de nuevo. "Entonces, ¿a dónde quieres ir?"

Damon se distrae con una camioneta que conduce por la calle donde están de pie y la mira fijamente, aunque Elizabeth no se da cuenta inmediatamente.

"¿Debemos darnos la vuelta, o deberíamos ir directamente?" Elizabeth frunce el ceño cuando Damon no le responde. "O hacemos una parada aquí?"

Damon vacila durante un largo momento mientras la furgoneta se acerca a ellos, y finalmente, cuando la furgoneta casi los toca, Damon se acelera a sí mismo y a Elizabeth fuera del camino, sujetándola contra una cerca para que no se lastime.

Elizabeth está aturdida por un momento antes de que ella procese lo sucedido y se recupere del shock. "Guau. ¡Gracias!" Sonrie levemente.

Damon tambien sonríe débilmente. "Sí. Por supuesto."

La sonrisa de Elizabeth muere en su cara cuando siente algo fuera de Damon, piensa en lo que pasó por un momento antes de mirarlo en estado de shock. "Espera ... ¿viste venir el camión?"

Damon, se da cuenta de que ha sido atrapado, asi que trata de encubrir su lapso momentáneo en el juicio de Elizabeth. Decide jugar al tonto. "¿Qué?"

"¿Has dudado en salvar mi vida?" Elizabeth le pregunta horrorizada.

"Relájate, fueron tres segundos." Se burla de ella. Pero Elizabeth lo mira con enojo.

"¿Tres segundos? Pude haber muerto!"

Damon respira frustrado por el drama de Elizabeth. "Tienes razón, Elise. Si no hubiera hecho nada, Elena estaría aquí, y todo sería grandioso." suelta el sin pensar.

"¡Basta!" Elizabeth lo detiene enojada y dolida. "No voy a pasar el resto de mi vida pensando que me odias."

"¿Cómo se supone que deba sentirme, Elizabeth?" Damon sube un poco la voz. "Cada vez que te veo, veo la ausencia de Elena."

Elizabeth siente como si le hubieran lanzado ladrillos, con sus palabras. Siente que sus ojos empiezan a nublarse, asi que suspira para calmarse. "De verdad siento que esto sucedió, Damon. Por eso decidi terminar de vivir mi vida humana para permitirte mas adelante ser feliz con Elena." le dice ella con dolor en su voz. "Y pasara el tiempo así que puedes odiarme o quererme. Pero no te puedes librar de mi."

Elizabeth no espera respuesta alguna y se da la vuelta alejandose, dejando a Damon pensando en lo que acababa de decir.

* * *

"Hola." Elizabeth saluda a Matt que baja de su camioneta cuando la ve en la acera.

"Elizabeth, hola." Matt la abraza sorprendido. "No sabia que habías regresado."

"Sinceramente no se donde estoy." Elizabeth se aleja de él mirando a su alrededor. "Matt, entregar el pueblo no es una solución. Necesitamos detenerlos."

"Habían sido detenidos, Elise, en 1903. Pero luego Bonnie traiciono a Kai y tu la apoyaste, el los dejo salir y tuve que enterrar a todos mis amigos del departamento." Matt dice con reproche en su voz.

"Entonces, esto es culpa de Bonnie y mia?" La sonrisa de Elizabeth se borra enseguida.

"No, no dije eso." Matt cierra los ojos con fuerza. "Mira, tengo que ir a patrullar. Te vere luego." no le da tiempo de responder poque se aleja de ella para volver a subir a su camioneta.


	3. Capítulo 3

En el bar de la universidad Elizabeth estaba terminando de cenar.

"No se si lo has notado, pero las cosas se están poniendo tristes." voltea cuando escucha a Enzo detrás de ella.

"Lo siento. No demostraron suficiente alegría después de que desalojaron a un pueblo de personas inocentes por ustedes?" Elizabeth lo mira seria.

"¿Por mi?" Enzo pregunta confundido.

"Si." Elizabeth afirma rodando los ojos.

"No me agrupes con los fenómenos de Lily." Enzo le pide.

"Bueno, donde debería agruparte?" Elizabeth le pregunta. "Un día ayudas a Lily, al siguiente, estas aquí recordando que somos amigos. Elige un lado, Enzo.. Nosotros o ellos."

"Dios." Enzo gruñe. "Suenas igual a ella."

"Es porque ella no cofia en ti y sinceramente, ya no se si yo confió en ti." Elizabeth dice antes de alejarse de el.

* * *

Elizabeth regresa a la habitación de la universidad de Bonnie para encontrar a Damon sentado en la cama de Elena. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunta ella molesta, penso que no iba a verlo por un tiempo despues de la pelea que habian tenido.

"¿Has estado en Mystic Falls?" Le pregunta Damon amargamente. "Hay un heréje cortando sus uñas de los pies en mi baño principal ahora mismo. No tengo a dónde ir."

"Entonces, supongo que es bueno que no me haya atropellado un camión?" dice ella con sarcasmo.

Damon suspira con exasperación. "¡Basta, Elizabeth! Fueron tres segundos."

Elizabeth suelta un bufido burlista. "¿Sabes cuánto tiempo son tres segundos estándo en una situación de vida o muerte?"

Damon se pone de pie, abrumado y molesto. "El primer segundo, pensé en lo increíble que se sentiría tener a Elena en mis brazos otra vez. En el segundo dos, estaba besándola..." Elizabeth parece herida, pero se sorprende rápidamente por lo que Damon dice a continuación. El la toma por los hombros mirandola fijamente. "Y en el tercero, recordé que eras mi mejor amiga y que si algo te pasara perdería la cabeza. Así que, sí Elizabeth, se cuanto tiempo es tres segundos."

Elizabeth esta conmovida por esta confesión, vacila un momento. "Solo preguntaba." dice timidamente.

"La esperaré, y tu me vas a ayudar." dice señalandola. "Porque tampoco te puedes librar de mi."

"Los Herejes están fuera por nuestra culpa." Dice ella tristemente.

Damon niega con la cabeza enseguida. "No, Elizabeth los herejes están sueltos porque mi madre es una lunática y todos temen detenerla."

"Yo no. Quiero pelear." dice ella con decisión. "Quiero devolver este pueblo a nuestra gente como era antes." Ella y Damon se miran el uno al otro durante un largo momento y en silencio, llegando a un plan.

* * *

En la plaza de la ciudad de Mystic Falls. Un hombre sin hogar está recorriendo un contenedor de basura detrás de uno de los edificios cuando es atrapado por Malcolm, quien desabrocha su chaqueta de traje en anticipación. "Los intrusos son el reino libre, amigo."

Malcolm vamps-out, silbando y mostrando sus colmillos en el hombre agresivamente antes de correr hacia él y mordiéndole el cuello. Una vez que él lo ha drenado de su sangre, deja caer el cuerpo del hombre en el suelo antes de dar vuelta para encontrar a Elizabeth que se colocaba detrás de él. "¿Y tu eres?"

Elizabeth se encoge de hombros. "Por ahora estoy tomando el relevo de la bruja de la ciudad."

Malcolm lentamente se acerca a ella, y Elizabeth sonríe antes de provocarle una aneurisma. Malcolm gime de dolor por un momento o dos antes de lanzarse hacia Elizabeth.

"Para ser justos, no eres nada si tomo tu magia." Él agarra a Elizabeth por el brazo, y comienza a brillar como él drena la magia de ella.

Elizabeth gime de dolor sintiendo como succionaba todo su poder y estaba a punto de llevárselo todo, hasta que Malcolm grita de dolor antes de caer al suelo. Detrás de él está Damon, estaba sosteniendo el corazón de Malcolm en su mano. Elizabeth esta aliviada al verlo, y después de mirar el cadáver de Malcolm, Damon sonríe ampliamente a ella.

* * *

Enzo entra al pequeño bar de la universidad y ve a Elizabeth sentada en una de las mesas del fondo mientras escribia en un cuaderno.

"Sabia que te encontraria aqui." le dice mientras se sentaba a a su lado.

"Esta cosa del acoso no es nada encantador." Elizabeth dice mientras cerraba el cuaderno.

"Aunque este aquí para decirte que tenias razón?" Enzo le pregunta y ella lo mira confundida. "Se rumorea que uno de los elfos mágicos de Lily perdió su corazón."

"¿Qué?" Elizabeth pregunta fingiendo confusion.

"No lo sabias." Enzo murmura creyendose que Elizabeth no sabia nada. "Alguien mato a Malcolm. Creo que era el mayor de los suyos. Quisiera saber quien lo mato. Por si no lo sabes teníamos un trato con tus amigos..."

"Mira no me importa el trato que tenian de acuerdo?" Elizabeth replica molesta recogiendo sus cosas. "Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Solo te pido que pienses en algo Enzo." ella espera ganandose toda su atención. "La confianza es voluble. Si quieres que alguien confié en ti, debes ganarte su confianza. Y eso empieza con la elección de un lado, así que... piensa bien donde debes estar."

Enzo tiene el impulso de evitar que Elizabeth se fuera para clavarle una jeringa con verbena en el cuello pero se detiene dejandola irse. Tenia que aceptar que sus palabras lo dejaron un poco pensativo, pero no hacia falta aclarar que ya habia elegido un lado y era Lily.

* * *

En la universidad Elizabeth estaba esperando que saliera Alaric.

"¿Quiero hablar acerca de la muerte. Mas específicamente, de lo que pasa después." dice Ric. "Voy a hacer de cuenta que esta clase no esta llena por como luzco. He escuchado las mismas historias que ustedes sobre Mystic Falls. Apariciones de fantasmas, espectros..."

"Zombis!" dice un chico y todos se rien.

"Bien, hablemos de ellos." ríe Ric. "¿Que hay detrás de todas estas historias? Casi todas las culturas tienen historias tradicionales de criaturas o seres inmortales. Por que nuestros cerebros insisten en inventar cosas tan increíbles? Es porque la realidad de la muerte es la cosa mas increíble que existe. Lo mas aterrador que encontraran en Mystic Falls es una multa por traspasar." Todos vuelven a reír y hacer bromas. "Bien, así que no se acerquen." les pide Ric antes de terminar con la clase.

Todos toman sus cosas saliendo del salón mientras Elizabeth caminaba hacia Ric.

"El gran plan de evacuación de Mystic Falls no esta saliendo tan bien como se esperaba." murmuro Elizabeth.

"Bueno, lo volvieron un pueblo fantasma. Esa parte funciono. Por desgracia, los pueblos fantasmas son parques de diversiones para universitarios." murmura Alaric mientras el ultimo grupo de alumnos salia. "Los herejes ya mataron a 10 personas. Dos anoche. Idiotas queriendo sacarse fotos con fantasmas."

Mientras Alaric comenzaba a guardar sus cosas, Elizabeth aprovecha para hablar con el. Ya que estaban solos era momento de hablar del viaje a Europa. "¿Estas bien? Damon me dijo lo que estabas haciendo en Europa."

"Perdiendo mi dinero y mi cordura gracias a una serie de estafadores?" Alaric pregunta. "Si, no te preocupes, ya lo supere."

"Esta bien si no lo has hecho, Ric." Elizabeth asegura. "Estoy algo ofendida de que no recurriste a mi."

"No pensarías que es raro que este intentando contactar a mi prometida quien lleva meses muerta?" Alaric pregunta mirandola.

"Honestamente, luego de todo lo que hemos pasado, me preocuparía si no fuera así." Elizabeth le sonrie antes de caminar hacia la puerta para irse.

"Elizabeth." Alaric la detiene antes de que pueda irse. "Has oído hablar de la piedra Fénix?"

"No ¿Que es eso?" Elizabeth pregunta dandose la vuelta.

"Un viejo contacto de Duke me lo informo." explica Alaric. "Se supone que tiene poderes de resurrección."

"¿Resurrección? Como en revivir a un muerto?" Elizabeth pregunta mientras miraba a Alaric como si estuviera demente.

"Por eso es que no te había dicho, quería evitar esa mirada." Alaric dice frustrado.

"¿Cuándo te enteraste?" Elizabeth lo corta.

"¿Recuerdas esa noche en Nueva York?" Alaric pregunta.

"Si, la noche que te desmayaste en el piso del bar." Elizabeth dice antes de fruncir el ceño. "La noche que fingiste desmayarte en el piso del bar."

"Correcto." Alaric suspira. "Bueno, me escabullí al museo marino porque esto estaba en exhibición." el le entrega la piedra a Elizabeth que la mira fijamente.

"Es bonita." dice ella mirandolo un segundo. "No siento que nada de magia emane de ella."

"Bueno, oficialmente eres mas honesta que los europeos que conocí." Alaric ríe amargamente. Se detiene cuando Elizabeth cerraba sus ojos comenzando a murmurar un hechizo. "¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"A veces, las brujas pueden ocultar un poderoso talismán o una reliquia escondiendo la magia en su interior." Elizabeth dice antes de volver con el hechizo. El fuego en la chimenea incrementa antes de que ella suelta la piedra asustada.

"Elizabeth, qué sucede?" Alaric pregunta dando un paso cerca de ella.

"No lo se." Elizabeth lo mira preocupada. "Creo que vi algo. Gente muriendo, sangre y... Algo anda mal con esta piedra, Ric. Algo malévolo." cuando lo ve dudar sabe que el posiblemente ya lo sabia. "Pero tu amiga de Duke te lo dijo, o no? Por eso es que esperaste hasta estar desesperado para hablarme de ella. No podemos meternos con esa magia, Ric. Tenemos que destruirla."


	4. Capítulo 4

Elizabeth esta en el dormitorio de Bonnie, escucha su teléfono sonando en su escritorio y camina para contestar. Era Damon, que todavía estába sentado en el sofá en el estudio en la Mansión Lockwood. "Elizabeth Whitmore destructora de sueños."

"Entonces, ¿entiendo que las cosas no salieron bien con Ric?" Damon pregunta.

Elizabeth suspira. "Quiere traer a Jo de vuelta a la vida con una piedra llena de mal encarnado."

"Sí. Suena bien." Damon rie por la suerte de Elizabeth. "Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que este mal envuelva al mundo? Sólo tratando de planificar mi semana."

"Lo convencí que lo dejara en un cubo de ácido, así que creo que estamos bien." Elizabeth le dice. "¿Cómo estás?"

Damon suspira. "Oh, ya sabes, tratando de averiguar cómo entrar en mi propia casa. Ya no la tengo. Lily transfirió la escritura."

"¿Por qué haría eso?" Elizabeth pregunta confundida.

"Probablemente porque ella..." Damon duda un poco "No quería que rescatáramos a Caroline."

"¿Se llevó a Caroline?" Elizabeth alza la voz alarmada "¿Cuando? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"Porque voy a recuperarla, y no quería que hicieras lo mismo que estás a punto de hacer." Damon le explico rodando los ojos.

Elizabeth se siente horrorizada y culpable por esta confesión. "Es porque matamos a Malcolm."

"Yup, ahí va ella." Damon dice suspirando.

"Todo es culpa mía." Elizabeth lo omite sintiendo la culpa corroerla.

"Escucha, matar a Malcolm es clásico Damon y no tiene nada que ver contigo." Damon le dice tratando de calmarla. "Todos saben eso."

"¿Me estás cubriendo?" Elizabeth frunce el ceño.

"Si. Necesito que tengas la mente despejada, Elise. Tengo una misión para ti. Involucra al dueño de mi casa."

* * *

"Soy el dueño de la casa Salvatore?" Matt le pregunta a Elizabeth y ella asiente.

"Es brillante, de hecho." Elizabeth murmura. "Drenan la verbena de tu sangre, te obligan a firmar la escritura, te obligar a no invitar a Stefan y a Damon y te obligan a olvidar que sucedió. Listo, la casa es una fortaleza impenetrable y vampiros no pueden rescatar a Caroline."

Eso le explicaba a Matt porque desperto en el bosque inconsciente mientras hacia su guardia, con una herida abierta en su muñeca. "Genial, y la única forma de romper el sello es muriéndome." él dice y ella lo mira seria. "Elise, por favor dime que ese no es el plan."

"¿Que opinas de dejarme usar magia para detener tu corazón?" Elizabeth le pregunta.

"Vas a matarme?" Matt pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

"Temporalmente." Elizabeth le asegura.

"No se reiniciara cuando despierte?" Matt pregunta dudoso.

"No. Una vez muerto, se rompe el umbral del hechizo. Si quieren volver a sellar la casa, tienen que firmar una nueva escritura." Elizabeth se explica y él asiente.

"Damon comete un error, capturan a Caroline y yo acabo muerto?" Matt le pregunta molesto. "No sientes que luchamos contra el enemigo incorrecto?"

"No tenemos tiempo para debatir, Matt." Elizabeth dice molesta.

"Bien, lo haré. Todo sea por salvar a Elena."

* * *

Mientras tanto, Damon, recién salido de la ducha, entra en el salón del ALARIC'S APARTMENT, donde está sentado en una silla, leyendo un libro y examinando la piedra de Phoenix. Cuando Alaric lo oye venir, inmediatamente esconde la piedra en su bolsa de lona cercana. La habitación es un desastre... su mesa de café está cubierta de licor y botellas de cerveza vacías, y hay ropa esparcida por todos lados. "¿Has visto mi teléfono?" Damon pregunta mirando el desorden, ignorando verlo esconder cierta piedra que bebía estar hecha polvo.

"He visto tus vacíos, tu cena, tu maquina de afeitar." se queja mientras señala las botellas vacías, la comida sin terminar y la afeitadora. "Sabes, la ropa estarían bien."

Damon ve su teléfono bajo las piernas de Alaric y las golpea juguetonamente mientras se agacha para agarrarlo. "Entiendo!"

"¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte aquí, Damon?" Alaric le pregunta exasperado. "Podrías tener una casa de la fraternidad si quisieras."

Damon solo sonríe. "¿Y dejar la miseria de La Extraña Pareja? Empiezo a disfrutar el lujo de una ducha funcional tras años de ser torturado por las 4 que tengo en mi casa."

Alaric se molesta y Damon suspira. "¡Relájate! Es hasta que cacemos al lobo hereje de Lily y lo intercambie por mi novia."

"¿Sí?" Alaric pregunta escepticamente. "¿Y cuándo ocurrirá eso?"

Damon comprueba un mensaje en su teléfono. "Muy pronto, gracias a Donovan. Una frase que nadie ha pronunciado ... nunca." Damon y Alaric se ríen en la diversión. "Está revisando los registros de teléfonos celulares de Lily."

En ese momento la puerta del mini departamento se abre de golpe y Elizabeth entra en la habitación con una mirada irritada en su cara, pero se detiene en seco al verlos.

"¡Hola, Elise bebe!" Damon sonrie saludandola.

Elizabeth ve a Damon en una toalla, y hace una pausa, claramente asustada. "Por favor, dime que no interrumpi algo."

"Oh, confía en mí, no lo hiciste." Alaric le dice a la defensiva. "¿Que pasa?"

"La piedra Fénix que toque ayer." Elizabeth dice molesta una vez mas. "La destruiste como prometiste, cierto?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Que pasó?" Alaric pregunta alarmado.

Elizabeth bufa. "Acabo de tener otra visión. Gente horrorizada con heridas en forma de X y cuando abrí mis ojos, habían pasado 10 minutos."

Alaric se retuerce incómodamente en su silla, pero trata de hacer lo mejor para parecer casual. "La piedra se ha ido. La vi disolverse en ácido fluorhídrico."

"¿Estas seguro?" Elizabeth le pregunta un poco sospechosa.

Alaric rie. "Elizabeth la piedra se ha ido."

Justo entonces, Damon regresa a la conversación "¿Quién quiere ir a la playa Myrtle?"

"Estoy ocupada." Elizabeth dice rodando los ojos.

Alaric pone los ojos en blanco. "Paso."

"Lastima, porque Lily hizo llamadas que salieron de esas torres y presiento que no hace planes para sus vacaciones de primavera."

Elizabeth lo mira confusa. "¿Por qué Lily enviaría herejes a Myrtle?"

"Pregúntale después de que este a salvo en mi maletero" Damon rueda los ojos. "¿Alguien quiere un intercambio de rehenes a la antigua?"

"¿Acceder a ir significa que te pondrás pantalones?" Alaric pregunta. Damon sonríe alegremente y saca la toalla de su cintura antes de lanzarla a Alaric. Elizabeth consigue un ojo del cuerpo ahora-desnudo de Damon, asi que rápidamente cierra sus ojos.

"¡Incluso te dejare ir adelante!" Le responde Damon a Alaric y luego mira a Elizabeth, pero ella sigue con los ojos cerrados.

* * *

"Esta bien, así que cual es el plan?" pregunta Ric mientras saca su arma.

"Un trato justo." responde Damon. "Un hereje en buena condición a cambio del ataúd de Elena."

"Me refiero al plan de capturar a un hereje que nos quisiera muertos." Alaric me aclara.

"Calma." Damon le pide. "Elizabeth lo aturde con magia. Le disparas con verbena. Yo le rompo el cuello."

"Si, después de obligarlo a desviar mis visiones." dice Elizabeth, Damon la mira confundido.

"Espera, qué?" pregunta Ric.

"Las visiones son mágicas." dice Elizabeth. El es un sifón. Vale la pena, no?"

"Alguna sugerencia de como quitarle a Elizabeth su dolor misterioso, Ric?" Damon le pregunta a Alaric.

"No." dice Alaric. Damon asiente antes de caminar hacia la habitación del hereje.

"Servicio al cuarto." Damon toca la puerta. "Camarones gratis!"

La puerta se abre revelando a un hombre.

"Amigo, se equivocaron de.. rayos." el sujeto sonríe. "Damon Salvatore."

"Me conoces?" Damon le pregunta confundido.

"Claro que te conozco. Que bueno que estés bien, amigo. Ven aquí." El hombre abraza a Damon antes de dejarlos entrar. "Ven aquí, ven aquí. Vamos."

Damon mira a Ric y a Elizabeth antes de entrar.

"Me atrapaste a mitad de una reunión social de 72 horas." dice mientras ordenaba todo el desastre en la habitación. "Ponganse comodos. El amigo del arma con verbena si guardas eso, me sentiría mas a gusto."

Ric guarda su arma mientras Elizabeth cerraba la puerta.

"Cómo conoces a Damon?" pregunta Elizabeth acercandose.

"Es el hijo del Lily." responde el sujeto. "El soldado héroe. Nos conocimos en un bar de Gettysburg. Julio de 1963. Nada?" Damon niega. Pero en realidad los recuerdos regresaban a el. "Voy a muchos bares."

"Claro, claro, claro." Oscar se sienta. "Tu mama pasaba una mala racha. No podía seguir adelante hasta saber que sus hijos estaban bien, y me envió a buscarte."

"Mi madre dejo a su familia y se fue a las colinas." Damon lo corrige. "No le importo nada."

"Te siento hostil, y no importa. Son validas y bienvenidas todas las emociones" Oscar sonríe. "Pero es verdad. Ella quería saber que eras feliz, Damon. Te amaba." Dice y Damon lo mira sin creerle. "Chicos, que les ofrezco? Un cóctel? Porrito? Jenny?" señala la chica dormida sobre su cama.

"¿Mi madre sabe que estas aquí?" Damon le pregunta.

"Oye, oye, oye." Oscar ríe. "No, y mejor que sea así."

"¿Por qué te envió Lily aquí?" le pregunta Elizabeth.

"Ella no me envió aquí, precisamente." Oscar ríe. "Ella tenia un empleo, y yo me ofrecí. Tenia una familia con la correa corta con el típico: "Te acepte como huérfano, se lo que te conviene." No, gracias. Sabes que te pueden servir una copa en una pecera?"

Ríe y Elizabeth suspira cruzando mirada con Damon. "Oye, el otro día llame a un numero de esta tarjeta. Así de fácil, tuve una novia."

"Se llama servicio de acompañantes." dice Elizabeth.

"Pero entendió quien era yo. Fue una experiencia humana hermosa y es lo que he descubierto aquí. libertad. El mal viaje en ese mundo prisión ha terminado, amigos míos! Respiro lo que mi alma anhelaba." Oscar se tira al suelo. "L-I-B-E-R-T-A-D."

"Con el afán de ayudar a otros con su libertad, necesito pedirte un favor." Elizabeth le dice. "Como sifonero." Oscar la mira extrañado.

"Traduciré." Damon suspira levantandose. "Mis amigos jugaban con herramientas que no entendían. Y ahora Elizabeth tiene visiones de fantasmas extraños volando alrededor de su cabeza que le hizo pasar fuera de combate para una buenos diez o quince minutos."

"Y quieres que haga que?" pregunta Oscar. "Desviar sus problemas?"

"Piensa que es un gran pase mágico." Damon dice encogiendose de hombros.

"Y no puedes hacer eso?" Oscar le pregunta a Elizabeth. "Eres mas potente que yo. Siento la potencia de tu magia."

"¿Puedes por favor, simplemente probar?" Elizabeth pide no queriendo hablar de su poder.

"No me gusta mezclar mediums, tu entiendes." Oscar dice nagandose.

"Desvía las malditas visiones" Damon le ordena perdiendo la paciencia. "No le diremos a Lily que te vimos evitando cualquier misión a la que te enviaron y sera todo por hoy."

"Esta bien, vamos" dice Oscar levantándose del suelo. "Ven." Llama a Elizabeth que se acerca a el. "¿Lista?" le pregunta Oscar y ella asiente.

El toma su rostro entre sus manos antes de cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo. De repente Oscar la suelta y la mira seriamente.

"Dónde esta la piedra Fénix?" le pregunta Oscar a Elizabeth y Ric se levanta del sillón.

"Cómo sabes de la piedra Fénix?" le pregunta Elizabeth abriendo la mano sin que nadie se diera cuenta lista para desviar cualquier poder que había en ella de él cuando llegara el momento.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" le pregunta Oscar evadiendo su pregunta. "Qué tramas?"

Ric saca su arma y Oscar se la arrebata con magia antes de provocarles un fuerte dolor de cabeza a los tres. El dolor termina cuando Oscar desparece de la habitación.

"Se robo la piedra." dice Ric buscando en sus bolsillos.

"¿Cómo es posible cuando la destruiste?" le pregunta Elizabeth mientras se recompone.

"Debemos encontrarlo." dice Ric ignorando la pregunta antes de mirar a Damon.

"¿Sabias que el aun la tenia?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Damon molesta.

"Vamos, es decir.. Un poco." Damon murmura ganandose una mirda envenenada de Elizabeth. "Ric, dile lo que paso."

"No, te estoy preguntando a ti." dice Elizabeth.

"Vivo con el chico." Damon le explica. "Los chicos saben cosas."

"Me mentiste." Elizabeth dice con enojo.

"No te mentí." Damon le aclara. "Ric te mintió. Solo mantuve la boca cerrada. No me quedare a medio camino." Damon dice caminando hacia la puerta alejandose de ambos dejándo a Ric y Elizabeth en la habitación.

* * *

"Mentí." dice Damon cuando encuentra a Oscar. "Si te recuerdo. Yo luchaba por el sur. No me gusta recordar esos tiempos frente a mis amigos."

"Si, tu opinabas lo mismo entonces. Odiabas todo lo que creías. Querías desertar, pero temías avergonzar a tu padre." Oscar dice volteandose a ver a Damon.

"Me obligaste a irme por enfermedad." Damon murmura. "Al día siguiente, todo mi regimentó fue asesinado en Gettysburg. Salvaste mi vida."

"No pude obligarte." dice Oscar lentamente. "Lo que hice fue hablarte. De un humano a otro, te dije que siguieras lo que te dictaba el corazón. Es mi turno de desertar. No quiero ser de la caballería de Lily! No quiero reglas ni una cadena de mandos! Solo quiero divertirme. Sabes qué? Te daré un consejo mas. Mucha gente quiere la piedra Fénix. Si te metes con ella acabaras muerto."

"Divulgación total. No me importa la piedra." Damon responde encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Por qué me persigues?" Oscar pregunta confundido.

"Digamos que quisiera cambiarte por algo mucho mejor." Damon toma una escoba y la parte a la mitad para encajarsela en el estomago. Golpea a Oscar hasta tirarlo al suelo, pero con su magia este lo lanza lejos. Se acerca encajandole una estaca muy cerca del pecho y antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, Oscar cae al suelo sosteniendo su cabeza.

Damon se quita la estaca y ve a Elizabeth murmurar un hechizo mientras Ric le disparaba verbena. Oscar cae al suelo y Elizabeth se acerca a el para tomar la piedra de su bolsillo.

"Nunca vuelvas a mentirme." le dice Elizabeth a Ric mientras le entrega la piedra.

"Mis mejores amigos son amigos otra vez." Damon finje estar conmovido. "Vamos a hacer un trato."

* * *

"¿Damon?" Lily responde la llamada.

"Debiste haber venido." dice Damon.

"Ha sido un largo día. No tengo energía para tus acertijos." Lily dice sin emoción.

"Getysburg, 1863. Enviaste a Oscar a vigilarme. Si hubieras sido tu, eso habría cambiado el curso de mi vida." Damon dice frustrado.

"Se suponía que debía estar muerta." Lily ataca a la defensiva.

"Y yo que fuera tu hijo." contraataca Damon un poco dolido.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Lily le pregunta.

"Tu hereje prodigo fue el miedo y repulsión en la cloaca de la playa Myrtle." dice Damon y hay un largo silencio.

"¿Oscar?" Lily comenzó con preocupación, pero Damon la cortó.

"Pero no te preocupes, mami. Esta en una desintoxicación de verbena." Damon dice antes de ponerse serio. "Dame a Elena y tal vez no lo mate."

"No volverás a poner una mano en otro miembro de mi familia." Lily asegura.

"Todo esa cosa de la familia me molesto al principio, pero ahora lo entiendo. Me amaste, el tiempo paso y formaste una nueva familia. Bueno, yo también." Damon murmura mientras ve a Ric y a Elizabeth. "Dame a Elena y te regresare a tu hijo."


	5. Capítulo 5

Bonnie escucha a Elizabeth tomando sus cosas. Ella se sienta sobre la cama mientras terminaba de despertarse.

"No quería despertarte." Elizabeth se disculpa.

"Bueno, dormiría menos si te fueras sin saludar." Bonnie aparta las sabanas y le hace una seña a Elizabeth para que se sentara a su lado.

"Hola." sonríe Elizabeth cuando se sienta al lado de Bonnie abrazandola con fuerza.

"Extrañe esto." Bonnie suspira.

"Tambien yo." Elizabeth se aleja de Bonnie. "Extrañe hablar con mi mejor amiga?"

"¿Por que? ¿Alguna novedad?" Bonnie pregunta sentandose mas derecha.

"Ya me estoy preocupando sobre eso." Elizabeth suspira. "Alaric cree que podemos reunir el espíritu de Jo con su cuerpo usando una loca piedra de resurrección nativo-americana. Mi trabajo es aplastar sus sueños de la manera mas suave posible."

"Vaya me he perdido de mucho en estos últimos días." Bonnie dice peinandose el cabello. "¿Y crees que funcione?"

"No creo." Elizabeth se pone seria. "Sabemos que el otro mundo no esta. No hay mas géminis en el mundo prisión, lo que significa que el espíritu de Jo probablemente este en paz."

Bonnie respira hondo recargando su cabeza contra el hombro de Elizabeth. "En verdad me gustaría que Alaric pudiera recuperar a Jo y ser feliz como se lo merece. Nuestras vidas son raras."

"Dímelo a mi. Que llevo viva desde hace decadas." Elizabeth suspira antes de recargar su cabeza contra la de Bonnie.

* * *

"Phesmatos exaud mi, Conjug espíritus et corpe. Phesmatos exaud mi, espíritus Conjug et corpe." Bonnie canta mientras sostenía un libro de hechizos. Ella canta una y otra vez mientras todos miran la piedra Phoenix, que estaba sobre el pecho del Oscar. La cuarta vez que Bonnie cantó el hechizo Oscar abrio sus ojos un micro segundo antes de cerrarlos de nuevo.

"Hay que quitar ese de la lista." Dice Elizabeth frustrada. Mientras Damon golpea una de las mesas de fierro. Si eso no funcionaba, perderia a Elena para siempre

"Oye, no eres el único que cuenta con esto." Ric dice con rabia antes de que Damon se da la vuelta.

"No es por mí, Ric." Damon responde enfadado. "¿Por que todo tiene que ser sobre mi hoy?"

Elizabeth camina parandose frente a él poniendo la mano sobre su pecho haciendo que la mire. "Cálmate. Está bien. Hay un centenar de hechizos más para tratar. ¿Está bien?" Pregunta ella mirando hacia él que se calma enseguida. Elizabeth sonrie antes de mirar a Bonnie. "Sabemos que la piedra funciona. Esta creando un puente entre el cuerpo y el espíritu. Solo hay que hallar un hechizo para hacer el puente permanente."

Bonnie asiente buscando en la guía de nuevo antes de que el telefono de Damon vibra.

"¿Cómo va la distracción?" Damon responde alzando la ceja.

"Tres. Ese es el número de personas que Caroline y yo hemos salvado. Apenas." Stefan dice en la otra línea como la música llena el fondo.

"Así que llamaste para alardear?" Damon pregunta ganandose un suspiro de Stefan.

"¿Cuanto tiempo más?" Stefan pregunta, Damon mira a Bonnie como ella canta otro hechizo antes de que todos gritan como Oscar se incendiaba.

"Apágalo! Ric apagalo!" Elizabeth grita antes de que Alaric acaba el fuego con un extintor.

"Creo que nos estamos cerca." Damon responde sonriendole a Elizabeth que voltea a mirarlo con una mueca.

"Vamos a tratar éste." Bonnie dice haciendole señas a Elizabeth. Ayudame."

"Está bien. Juntas. Tal vez tendrá un efecto más fuerte." Elizabeth dice encogiéndose, antes de tomar la mano de Bonnie.

"Ababbas dogoinet mateesah elunatan. Oshawas melunaweh washaset zagoedan." Cantan una vez y mirando a Oscar sólo para verlo allí.

"Bueno, ¿cuál era ese?" Ric pregunta.

"Es algo que encontramos en las tradiciones orales Shamanisticqa." Responde Elizabeth al leer lo que dice en el libro antes de que Oscar grita en voz alta asustandolos a todos cuando se vuelve de gris a un color carne normal.

"Oh Dios." Dice Bonnie sacudiendo la cabeza antes de que su grito se apagaba.

"Bonnie, Elizabeth. Ustedes dos son oficialmente las dos personas más terribles que he conocido." Damon dice, Elizabeth rie moviendo la cabeza como todos miran a Oscar que estaba vivo. Frente a ellos.

* * *

"Tranquilo, amigo." Damon dice como mantiene a Oscar por encima del hombro.

"¿Dónde estoy?" pregunta Oscar confundido y sin emocion.

"Camino a Mystic Falls." Damon responde sin dar suficientes detalles.

"Virginia? ¿Cómo llegué a Virginia?" Oscar pregunta confundido.

"Bueno, ya hablaremos de ello en el camino." Damon responde antes de sacar su teléfono. "Sonríe a mamá." Añade tomando una foto de ellos. "Si, vale."

"Sangre, necesito sangre." Oscar dice mientras Damon lo obliga a subir a la parte de atras del auto.

"Eso me lo imagine." Elizabeth responde dando un paso cerca de Oscar entregándole una bolsa de sangre. Enseguida el la abre bebiendo de esta cuando Damon cierra la puerta.

"O nuestro amigo aun tiene hambre o su apetito es un efecto de la resurrección." Damon señala mirando entre Bonnie y Elizabeth.

"No nos mires a nosotras. Apenas entendemos cómo está vivo el chico." Dice Elizabeth en su defensa y la de Bonnie.

"Si el hambre es la peor consecuencia del hechizo de la piedra, no es gran cosa." Bonnie añade suspirando lentamente.

"¿Seguro que quieres hacerle esto a Jo?" Damon le pregunta a Alaric.

"Es ahora o nunca, Damon." Ric responde encogiéndose de hombros.

"Sin ofender, Ric pero yo estaba preguntandole a Bonnie. Elizabeth no va a estar aquí para ayudarte. Eso es sólo decir si lo que necesita." Damon dice haciendo que todos lo miren.

"Mírense, tritones. ¿Qué voy a decir? ¿No?" Bonnie pregunta sonriendole a Ric.

"Elizabeth ve con Damon a buscar a Elena. Yo ire a buscar la chica de Alaric." Bonnie dice ganandose un abrazo de Elizabeth.

* * *

Después de quince minutos más o menos en el coche, Damon iba a alta velocidad por la carretera. "¿Puedes reducir la velocidad, por favor?" Oscar pregunta desde la parte posterior.

"Confía en mí, no quieres hacer que Lily espere." Damon responde sin detenerse. "He aprendido de la manera más difícil. Esto ayudara." Añade entregándole una bolsa de sangre a Oscar.

"Voy a necesitar más." Oscar dice abriendo la bolsa de sangre.

"No hasta que aclaremos la historia. Estábamos en Myrtle Beach, Muy ebrios. Te desmayaste." Elizabeth dice ganandose una mirada de Oscar.

"Nunca he estado en Myrtle Beach." Oscar dice confundido.

"¿Qué tan profundo llega esta amnesia?" Damon pide suspirando.

"Necesito un poco mas, si? Solo.. una pruba, una gota." Oscar responde.

"Esa fue la última." Damon dice haciendo que Oscar se enoje.

"Bueno, entonces vas a tener que parar esta cosa!" Oscar grita irritado.

"No hasta que respondas bien. Opción múltiple. Estabas en Myrtle Bech. A, pasándola muy bien. B, enterrado en.." Damon comienza, Oscar gime dando patadas a la puerta de atrás abriendola antes de saltar. Damon detiene el coche. Tanto el como Elizabeth logran ver a Oscar corriendo hacia Mystic Falls a través de la carretera. "Maldita sea". Damon dice con enojo.

"Comprueba las carreteras. Voy hacia el bosque." Elizabeth dice pero antes de alejarse Damon esta frente a ella. "Damon..." empieza pero el la interrumpe.

"Te lastimara. Es un hereje. Tu una humana. No puedo-" Damon comienza pero Elizabeth lo agarra de las manos haciendo que se calle.

"Yo deberia estar diciendote eso." Elizabeth dice. "Eres el que no tiene ningún poder mágico. Soy humana, pero mi magia es mas fuerte que la de ellos. Estare bien."

* * *

Elizabeth estaba corriendo buscando por el bosque cuando oye gritar a varias personas no muy lejos de donde estaba. Sin esperar corre hacia los gritos, pero cuando llega allí ve un autobús de turistas muertos con sangre salpicada en las ventanas. Esta a punto de acercarse antes de que Lily salia de la nada.

"Oscar! ¿Qué diablos te pasa!?" Ella le grita mientras lentamente el da un paso hacia ella al bajar del autobús. "Oscar, sabes que no eres tu mismo cuando te alimentas, ya lo sabes. Recuerdas como vivimos." Lily dice cada vez con más miedo mientras Oscar caminaba más rápido con rabia hacia ella. "RECUERDA todo con moderación!" Elizabeth ve con horror como Lily cae al suelo con Oscar sobre ella. Alli ve su oportunidad, rapidamente sale de su escondite alzando una de sus manos la gira haciendo que el cuello de Oscar se rompa. Lily mira a Oscar derrumbarse en el suelo antes de mirar a Elizabeth.

"Ahora lo entiendo." Elizabeth dice cruzandose de brazos mirando a Lily. "Ahora lo entiendo. Tus hijos favoritos son los de los problemas de destripadores." Responde sonriendo mientras le encuentra humor en la situación. "Le recomiendo una desintoxicación y lo más probable una intervención. Ahora es su turno. ¿Dónde tienes a Elena? Y es mejor que me respondas a mi, Damon no tiene mucha paciencia."

* * *

Elizabeth tira su encendedor en el autobús antes de caminar hacia Lily y Damon que acababa de llegar.

"Le pedí a Beau que quite el hechizo de ocultamiento del ataúd de Elena. La encontraras en las ruinas de la vieja mansión Salvatore." Lily dice aclarándose la garganta.

"Qué astutilla." Damon responde encogiendose de hombros.

"Me alegra que pienses eso." Lily responde a punto de alejarse, pero Damon se aclara la garganta.

"Volveré a Mystic Falls." Afirma Damon.

"Pediré a la familia que lo considere." Lily responde sin emoción.

"No fue solicitud. Esta gente no merece morir por uno de tus niños salvajes, Stefan esta metido mucho en el drama de los herejes y me preocupa que el funeral de Matt Donovan interrumpa mi agenda social." Damon dice inclinando la cabeza hacia su madre.

"¿Vas a ayudar a mantener el orden?" Pregunta Lily riendo un poco. "Damon, apenas puedes mantener una caja cubierta a salvo." Añade ganandose una mirada fria de Damon. "Te das cuenta de que este deseo innato de mantener a Elena físicamente presente, este rechazo infantil de dejarla ir, solo la pondrá en mas peligro? Después de todo lo que pasaste, que pena seria perderla porque tienes mucho miedo de descubrir quien eres sin ella." Ella dice negando con la cabeza. "Si te atreves a volver a Mystic Falls, no es asunto mio." Lily dice girando para alejarse.

"Espera. Quiero una cosa más." Damon dice haciendo que su madre voltee hacia el.

* * *

2 años en el futuro..

"¿Elizabeth?" La llama la orientadora. "Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?"

Elizabeth respira hondo antes de mirar a todos a su alrededor, quienes la miraban fijamente. "Supongo que últimamente he estado pensando mucho en el pasado. Como una decisión estúpida puede convertir tu vida en algo que no reconoces. Como si fuera la vida de otra persona." Cierra los ojos con fuerza mientra trata de apartar los recuerdos de su cabeza. "Cometí un error y perdí a alguien que amaba. Y haría lo que fuera para volver el tiempo atrás, pero no puedo. Lo único que puedo es.. tratar de encontrar la manera de vivir con eso."

Elizabeth limpia las lagrimas de su rostro mientras mira un punto indefinido en la pared.

"Gracias Elizabeth." dice la orientadora antes de mirar a otro chico. "Alex, hay algo que quieras compartir con el grupo?"

Elizabeth camina por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación. Enciende la luz y se encuentra una sorpresa. "¿Que estas haciendo aquí?"

"Las cosas están mal ahí afuera, amor." dice mientras se levanta del pequeño sofá. "No puedo ocultarme aquí para siempre."

Elizabeth sonrie antes de correr hacia el y abrazarlo fuertemente.


	6. Capítulo 6

"Buenos días, tortolitos." Damon dice como el y Elizabeth entraban en el dormitorio viendo a Caroline y Stefan desnudos en la cama.

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo?" Caroline pregunta con enojo sentandose en la cama.

"Les traje café ecológico caro. Una de crema, dos de azúcar, tal como te gusta." Damon dice sonriendole a Caroline mientras esta se levantaba de la cama tomando la sabana con ella.

"No me gusta el azúcar en mi café." Ella responde con burla.

"Es por eso que te traje café con tres cremas y sin azúcar añadido." Responde Elizabeth entregandole la taza a Caroline que sonrie besandola en la mejilla antes de irse al armario.

"¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que están en el dormitorio de mi novia a media mañana?" Stefan pide incorporandose.

"Esta solía ser el dormitorio de mi novia, no lo olvides." Damon dice lanzándole la camiseta blanca a su hermano. "Además, pensé que quería celebrar. Finalmente mi novia esta escondida de forma segura, estás acurrucando a tu novia que es su mejor amiga, en el que trágicamente es una pequeña cama."

"Levántate Stefan. Vamos a ir a interrogar a una mujer alta, hereje con una mala actitud." Elizabeth dice al momento que Caroline sale del armario ya vestida.

"Valerie?" Caroline pregunta en un tono celoso mientras Damon veia entre ella y Stefan.

"Suena una campana... Hmm." Damon dice confundido. "Me estoy perdiendo algo aquí."

"Oh, Stefan y Valerie son viejos amigos del camino de regreso y no han tenido un cara a cara hasta que llegó a borbotones de ese mundo carcelario." Caroline dice poniendose su chaqueta encima de su camiseta blanca.

"Espera. Valerie como en V-tarjeta, Valerie? 'Wham, bam, gracias señora?' Se rompió el corazón y uh?" Damon le pregunta aturdido.

"¿Sabes que?" Caroline pregunta en su 'Estoy tratando de no actuar celosa' tono. "Creo que esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para que puedan ponerse al día los dos. A menos que haya una razón por la que sería incómodo para ti." Ella pregunta mirando a Stefan.

"No." Stefan responde moviendo la cabeza.

"Estupendo." Caroline dice antes de caminar hacia la puerta. "Que te diviertas."

Cuando sale Damon se voltea hacia Stefan que mueve su cabeza con fastidio mientras estrechaba sus ojos a su hermano.

* * *

Elizabeth suspira saliendo del Mustang que tuvo que aparcar en el medio de la carretera, mientras Damon sale del lado del pasajero. "Sabes yo soy fácil de confiar." Dice Elizabeth cerrando la puerta del carro.

"¿Con mi bebé?" Damon le pregunta acariciando la belleza azul. "No lo creo."

Elizabeth rueda los ojos, pero antes de que pueda responder escuchan el chillido de unas ruedas cerca de ellos. Cuando miran ven un SUV con Valerie en el lado del conductor.

"Sin cinturón de seguridad?" Damon le pregunta sonriendole. "Es una multa grande, jovencita."

"¿Cómo-" Valerie comienza, pero Damon la interrumpe.

"Un tonto me dijo que robaste su auto y huiste de Mystic Falls." Damon responde.

"Su nombre es Matt." Añade Elizabeth mirando a Damon que solo le sonrie.

"Sabias que al robar la camioneta de un oficial todos tus movimientos serian rastreados, cierto?" Damon pregunta caminando hacia Valerie como ella se baja del coche cerrando la puerta.

"Serías tan amable de mover el coche?" Valerie pregunta molesta.

"¿Ese?" Elizabeth pregunta señalando el Mustang. "Por supuesto voy a mover el coche, pero primero tenemos que preguntarte por qué mataste a tu hermano falso Oscar y a continuación, culpaste a Damon por el asesinato."

"No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando." Valerie responde mirando a Elizabeth.

"Esta bien. Puede que no sea el 100% en mi trabajo de investigación, es posible que otro hereje se entregó en un cadáver disecado. No estoy seguro. Voy a ir a mi coche, conseguire mi teléfono y llamare a Lily. Ella podría saber." Damon amenaza caminando hacia su coche. Valerie levanta la mano apretandola y Damon empieza a quejarse de dolor.

"Está bien. Eres un genio. ¿Qué diablos te hizo pensar que yo no haría lo mismo contigo?" Valerie le pide a Damon asfixiandolo. Elizabeth levanta sus manos para pelear con ella pero Stefan sale detrás de la camioneta.

"Valerie." El la llama. Haciendo que Valerie salte girando hacia el dejando ir a Damon que cae un poco sobre Elizabeth para recuperar el aliento.

"Stefan". Valerie susurra mirándolo.

"Deja de torturar a mi hermano. Dime exactamente lo que está pasando aquí." Stefan dice caminando lentamente hacia ella.

* * *

"Está bien. Creo que lo tengo." Damon dice desde la parte posterior del auto. "Mataste a Oscar porque sabia como llegar a Julian, pero odias a Julian porque es un monstruo sádico y depravado que Lily esta desesperada por traer a casa."

"¿Has oído hablar del Mar Negro masacre de 1897?" Valerie pregunta. "Julian aniquilo toda una costa el día de Navidad y todavía Lily cree que esta locamente enamorada de el."

"¿Y? Stefan liquido una aldea entera en Monterrey y Caroline todavía lo quiere." Responde Elizabeth con su mirada fija en la ventana. "A cada uno lo suyo."

"Hablando de eso, ¿cómo se conocieron?" Damon pregunta sonriendo entre Stefan y Valerie.

"En la feria de la ciudad." Stefan responde bruscamente.

"Si, Es cierto. Y se supone que debían verse después de eso.. como debajo de un puente o un árbol o un banco romántico en un parque?" Damon pide.

"Damon-" Elizabeth comienza cuando ve el cambio en la cara de Valerie, pero el la interrumpe.

"Sabes, cuando no te presentaste, este tipo escribió diez paginas en su diario sobre que el sol no brillaría y la comida sabría amarga... Si, las leí. Tus escondites siempre fueron malisimos, realmente lo hiciste pedazos." Damon dice mirandolos a los dos.

"Bueno, ella estaba espiando para Lily." Stefan responde ganandose una mirada confusa de Valerie. "Es decir, todo fue un juego, no?"

"Ay." Elizabeth dice moviendo la cabeza hacia Stefan.

"Sí, pero, oye, oye. Sigue adelante, amigo. Esto es muy gracioso." Stefan le dice a Valerie.

"Por favor, basta. Solo importa que encontremos a Julian y nos aseguremos de que no pueda venir a casa. Si no quieren ayudar, ahorrense el viaje y déjenme bajar." Valerie dice.

"Stefan y Damon están en eso. Voy a ver." Elizabeth dice relajandose lentamente en el asiento de la parte posterior.

"Ella esta, girando a una nueva página." Damon responde ganandose una sonrisa de Elizabeth antes de que ella cierra los ojos suspirando para relajarse mas todavia.

* * *

En una gasolinera Elizabeth estaba viendo a Stefan hablando por telefono con Caroline antes de mirar a Damon. "Así que encontramos esta cosa Julián y quemarlo o lo que sea. ¿Crees que Lily vendrá después de nosotros para tratar de tomar otro rehén, o algo que pueda utilizar como palanca?" Pregunta Elizabeth cruzando los brazos.

"Ella es una Salvatore. Aprovechandonos de los demás para hacer lo que queremos está en nuestra sangre." Damon responde cuando Valerie se acerca dandoles un recipiente de plástico.

"Llenen esto." Valerie dice suspirando lentamente.

"Hay suficiente gasolina en el tanque, picarona." Damon responde mirándola.

"La necesito para quemar a Julian. No quiero arriesgarme." Valerie dice sin emoción.

"Lo haré." Le responde Elizabeth sonriéndo.

"¿No te estas adelantando? Todavía no lo hemos matado." Damon le pregunta con enfado.

"¿Eres realmente tan tonto?" Valerie le pregunta. "Lo necesitamos para matarlo."

"¿Lo vas a matar con un hechizo?" Damon pregunta sonriendo mientras ponía de nuevo la bomba.

"Julian esta muerto. Ha estado muerto desde 1903. Lily envió a Oscar a buscarlo cuando llegamos para que pudiera traerlo de vuelta a la vida." Valerie dice ganandose una mirada de Elizabeth.

* * *

Elizabeth levanta la ceja saliendo del coche después de estar una hora sentada, mira a su alrededor pero solo ve el edificio que se suponía que irian.

"¿Por qué iba Oscar a esconder el cuerpo de Julian aquí, en medio de la nada? Especialmente cuando podia entregarselo a Lily?" Stefan pregunta mientras Damon rompia tablas de madera fuera de la puerta que había sido tapiada.

"Porque sabia que en cuanto Lily lo recuperara, adiós diversión." Valerie responde de pie junto a Stefan.

"Así que lo mataste. Tiene sentido." Stefan responde.

"Te lo dije. Tengo mis razones." Valerie responde como Damon empezaba a romper las cerraduras de la puerta, evidentemente molesto por los dos también.

"Estaba pensando que fue bueno que cortáramos por lo sano. ¿Que tal si insultaba tu manejo y no te dejaba mas opción que atravesarme con un cuchillo?" Stefan pregunta sonriendo.

"Si, no parece que hayas tenido la vida de un santo." Valerie replica de nuevo. "Sorpresa, el mundo cambia a las personas. Ya deberías saberlo." Añade ganandose solo una mirada de Stefan, al mismo tiempo Damon rompe la segunda cerradura con un suspiro de alivio.

"Oigan, tortolitos, dejen de discutir. Empecemos con esta fogata." Damon dice entrando seguido de Elizabeth. Stefan cierra la puerta detrás de ellos antes de que Elizabeth enciende las luces.

"El emporio de los ataúdes. Inteligente." Damon dice.

"Oscar y sus estúpidas bromas." Valerie dice acercándose a un ataúd levantándolo hacia arriba viendo que estaba vacío antes de que ella no dejaba de mirar a los demás.

"Lily sigue estando enamorada de un viejo cuerpo mohoso?" Pregunta Elizabeth mirando los ataúdes en otra fila.

"Esta decidida a reunir el cuerpo de Julian con su alma perdida, pero para hacer eso necesita la piedra Fénix." Valerie responde haciendo que Elizabeth se paralize.

"Piedra Phoenix, eh? Nunca he oído hablar de ella." Damon responde mintiendo.

"¿En serio? Eso es divertido, ya que claramente la usaron en Oscar." Valerie dice inclinando la cabeza hacia Damon.

"¿Quién dijo que lo usamos en Oscar?" Damon le pregunta estúpidamente mientras montaba su ceja confundido.

"Oscar estaba muerto y necesitabas algo para cambiarlo por tu novia. Lo pensaron un rato y hallaron una solución temporal. Pero, oiga, bien por ustedes. La persona que resucitaron logro engañar a Lily." Añade comprobando los demas ataúdes.

"Espera, ¿A que te refieres con la persona que resucitamos?" Stefan pregunta confundido.

"La piedra Fénix esta llena de almas muy viejas de vampiros antiguos. No resucitaron a Oscar, idiotas. Metieron una de esas almas a su cuerpo." Valerie responde observando como Elizabeth cruzaba miradas con Damon.

Elizabeth se aparta del grupo saliendo para llamar a Bonnie. "Oye." Ella responde con alegría.

"Una pregunta rápida. ¿Cómo va todo con Alaric y Jo?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Bonnie poniendo el telefono en altavoz cuando ve a Damon acercarse.

"Bien, creo. Todavía estaba dormida cuando me fui y Elena me dijo que los visitaría." Bonnie responde.

"Bien. Me alegra oír eso." Damon dice hablando por primera vez. "Necesitamos un favor rápido. Debes decirle a Ric que hicimos un pequeño error y esa no es su esposa."

"¿Qué?" Bonnie pregunta confundida con un poco de ira hirviendo en su interior.

"Si, resulta que la piedra no resucita viejos cadáveres. Es una celda para muchas almas perdidad de vampiros. Una de las cuales metiste sin querer en el cuerpo de Jo." Elizabeth explica mordiéndome los labios a la espera de la reacción de Bonnie.

"Oh, Dios mío. Eso significa que Oscar's-" Bonnie empieza pero Damon la corta.

"No es Oscar. Es un vampiro con la cascara de un dulce hereje." Damon responde suspirando.

"Damon, vine a tu casa a hablar con el sobre la piedra." Bonnie dice preocupada.

"¡Mala idea! Corta la charla y llama a Ric de camino a casa." Responde Damon con preocupación.

"No, no me eches la responsabilidad." Bonnie dice.

"Lo siento, pero estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien por Elena..." Damon vacila un momento. "Y no creo que ella quisiera que le rompiera el corazón al hombre que consideraba como un tío/ padre."

"¿Lo haces por Elena o no quieres romperle el corazón a tu amigo?" Bonnie pregunta molesta antes de suspirar al recibir solo silencio. "Bien, pero me debes."

"Gracias, Bon-Bon." Dice Damon aliviado antes de colgar la llamada.

* * *

Elizabeth suspira mirando una cuarta fila de ataúdes cuando Stefan habla. "Nora anulo el hechizo de rechazo que le pusiste a Caroline, por si querías saberlo." Stefan dice mirando a Valerie.

"Oh. Me había olvidado de eso." Ella dice encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste? Quiero decir, no podrías haber estado preocupada por la seguridad de Caroline." Stefan dice fingiendo no ser curioso.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Porque soy malvada? Porque me gusta ver sufrir a la gente?" Valerie dice antes de mirar en otro ataud.

"Bueno, si esa es la verdad, entonces sí." Stefan responde con fastidio.

"No soy una persona horrible." Valerie dice mirando a Stefan.

"¿En serio? Bueno, entonces, ¿quién eres? Quiero decir, das vuelta mi vida. Te marchas, no muestras remordimientos, y luego vas detrás de mi novia." Stefan afirma a Valerie que se da la vuelta para mirarlo de nuevo.

"No sabes nada sobre mi." Valerie dice friamente antes de alejarse.

Por otro lado Elizabeth esta caminando hacia un ataud negro, cuando trata de abrirlo este no se mueve.

"Éste no abre." Elizabeth dice llamando la atención de Valerie que se acerca al ataud seguida por Damon y Stefan.

"Debe estar cerrado con un hechizo." Valerie responde sacando el ataúd fuera de los otros estantes. A continuación, pone la mano sobre el ataúd, y el lugar donde su piel se pone en contacto con ella brilla en rojo cuando ella sifones el hechizo de bloqueo hasta que se ha ido. Luego abre el ataúd, revelando el cuerpo de Julian. Su piel no está desecada. Simplemente parece que está durmiendo, aunque hay una gran mancha de sangre en el lado izquierdo de su pecho

"No se ve muerto para mí." Damon dice confundido.

"Fue preservado con magia." Elizabeth responde al mismo tiempo que Valerie antes de que esta escupe con furia sobre él antes de tomar su tanque de gasolina y empapar su cuerpo.

"Es mas guapo que nuestro padre." Damon dice ganandose un codazo de Elizabeth.

"Muevanse." Valerie les advierte mientras todos dan un paso atrás. "A menos que quieran quemarse a su lado."

Una vez que Valerie termina, sostiene sus manos hacia el ataúd antes de lanzar un hechizo. "Incendia."

El cuerpo de Julian se enciende instantáneamente, pero después de un momento, el fuego se apaga, haciendo que Valerie mire confundida antes de levantar las manos de nuevo. "Incendia." Esa vez, el hechizo ni siquiera funciona.

"¿Deberíamos traer un cerillo?" Damon pregunta confundido.

"No lo entiendo." Valerie susurra horrorizada. De la nada aparecen Nora y Mary-Louise. Ventajas del hechizo de invisibilidad.

"Claro. No es una fiesta hasta que llegan las chicas malas." Elizabeth dice mirando a las mujeres.

"Mira quién está en problemas." Mary-Louise dice cruzando los brazos mientras sonrie.

"¿Qué va a decir Lily?" Nora añade.

"Vamos a preguntarle. Lily, encontramos a Valerie. Esta qui, tratando de matar al amor de tu vida." Mary-Louise llama haciendo que una furiosa Lily entra en el almacén, con un Beau similarmente enojado a su lado. Valerie parece aterrorizada al verla.

"Chicas, vayan al auto. Necesito un minuto con Valerie." Lily dice. Beau se aleja al igual que Mary-Louise y Nora. "Robaste el teléfono de Oscar pero dejaste algo en su chaqueta." Ella indica sosteniendo un anillo de oro. "Oscar siempre codiciaba el anillo de Julian. Beau lo encontró fácilmente con un hechizo localizador. ¿Por qué hiciste esto?"

"Lily, es un monstruo. Resucitarlo solamente empeorara las cosas." Valerie dice defendiendo sus acciones.

"Y me traicionas con mis hijos y una antigua hereje para destruirlo?" Lily pregunta con enojo.

"¡No quisiste escucharme! Estas tan ciega por tu amor que es como si nadie existiera." Valerie grita pero la corta una Lily enfurecida que la golpea con fuerza a través de la cara, dejando a Valerie tambaleándose.

"Oye, lo entendemos. Estás enojada." Stefan interviene mientras Elizabeth se acerca a Valerie para darle apoyo.

"Lo que sea que Valerie te haya dicho, eso es todo lo que son." Lily responde mirando a Valerie con rabia.

"Técnicamente, ella ha sido un poco vaga en los detalles." Damon conecta con un comentario sarcástico, caminando hacia Lily hasta que se enfrente a Valerie en una postura casi protectora. "Es decir, asesino en serie y maniático homicida. Lo típico de cualquier chico malo. Antes de entregártelo, nos dices que nos estamos perdiendo? Quien es el?"

"Este hombre es el amor de mi vida. El hombre que creí que no merecía. El hombre por el que peleé y que espere. El hombre por el que me dije que podría cambiar.. Me hace mejor persona, Damon. Sabes algo sobre eso?" Lily pregunta suavemente.

"Tal vez una o dos cosas." Damon responde secamente.

"Entonces estamos por aquí. Beau." Lily dice al mismo tiempo y que Beau camina hacia el ataud.

"¡No! ¡Por favor, no! ¡Nos arruinará! Él..." Valerie grita desesperadamente pero Beau la ignora sacando el ataúd del almacén, cuando Damon y Stefan no hacen nada para detenerlo, Valerie se vuelve hacia ellos.

"¡Ella miente! Él no la hacía mejor ¡en todo caso, la hacía vengativa y cruel!."

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Stefan pregunta confuso.

"¿Quien crees que le dio a Kai la idea de poner a Elena en ese coma de sueño?" Valerie dice ganandose una mirada confusa de Damon.

"¿Quién?" Pregunta el dando un paso hacia Valerie.

"Lily." Valerie se mueve para estar al lado de Stefan.

"¿Es verdad?" Damon mira a Lily con horror mientras mira a ellos.

"Quería que pagaras por negarte a ayudarla a rescatarnos del mundo prisión." Valerie dice de nuevo.

Damon, furioso, gruñe amenazadoramente antes de que el acelera hacia Lily dandole un agarre asfixiante.

"¡Al diablo con Julian! Te matare." Justo entonces, Beau regresa al almacén y lanza su mano hacia adelante, haciendo que Damon sea lanzado hacia atrás en uno de los estantes de los ataúdes.

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo Beau provoca que todos los ataudes exploten en una lluvia de fragmentos de madera.

* * *

Elizabeth tose abriendo los ojos, sintiendo un dolor terrible en una de sus piernas. Cuando ve es un trozo de madera que sale de esta.

"Elizabeth!" Damon grita pero Elizabeth no lo ve.

"¡Estoy aquí!" Elizabeth grita lo mas fuerte que puede antes de sacar la madera de su pierna, grita esta vez pero de dolor.

"¿¡Estás bien!?" Damon pregunta acercandose rápidamente al mismo tiempo que Elizabeth se incorporaba lentamente del suelo sentandose mirando su pierna sangrar.

"No, no lo estoy." Le contesta Elizabeth sacudiendo la cabeza antes de ponerse de pie. El dolor en la pierna hace que pierda el equilibrio pero Damon la atrapa antes de que cayera hacia abajo. El corta su muñeca tendiendosela para que su sangre curara su pierna.

"Oigan estan bien?" Stefan pregunta acercandose lentamente cuando Elizabeth se aparta de la mano de Damon.

"Estoy bien." Damon dice con rabia. Aunque su ira era dirigida hacia Lily.

Stefan, reconociendo la mirada asesina en la cara de Damon, inmediatamente trata de calmarlo agarrándolo firmemente por los hombros y mirándole directamente a los ojos. "Hey. Lo que sea que estés pensando, no lo haremos."

"Le arrancare el corazón!" Damon responde amargamente soltando a Elizabeth que tropieza un poco pero el no la mira centrado en su ira.

"Es nuestra madre." Stefan replica

"Exacto! Por nuestra madre, Stefan, Elena esta en esa caja mientras el mundo sigue!" Damon dice con rabia.

"Lo se, entiendo. Recuerda que estas siendo mejor por ella." Stefan dice ganandose una burla de Damon.

"Al diablo con eso! ¡Ella me robó a Elena, y cada gramo de felicidad que tuve! No dejare que escape." Damon dice sacudiendo la cabeza con rabia.

"No vamos a dejar que escape de eso. Lo prometo. Pero ahora, necesito encontrar a Valerie. Dime que estas bien y que no harás algo estúpido." Stefan le pide a su hermano antes de mirar a Elizabeth. "Elizabeth no esta bien, debes cuidar de ella."

Damon hace una pausa por un breve momento mirando a Elizabeth que cojeaba un poco buscando algo entre las maderas de los ataudes. Toma varias respiraciones profundas antes de que finalmente responde. "Estoy bien. Estoy bien."

"Bien." Stefan suspira antes de voverse para buscar a Valerie.

"¿Que buscas?" Damon pregunta cuando ve a Elizabeth esculcando las maderas esparcidas.

"He perdido mi telefono." Dice Elizabeth mirando la madera y el colchon del suelo. "Esta aquí en alguna parte."

"Lo encontraré. Ve al coche. Necesitas descansar la pierna." Damon dice aun molesto.

"Me siento bien." Elizabeth le replica enojada.

"No, no lo estas." Damon dice con enojo ahora hacia Elizabeth.

"Tu tampoco lo estas." Elizabeth susurra suavemente mirando los ojos de Damon. Luego aparta la mirada. "Esta bien, tu ganas, de todas maneras me duele mucho." Con un suspiro se aleja cojeando antes de voltearse a mirarlo otra vez. "Hablaremos mas tarde." Damon la mira antes de asentir lentamente como Elizabeth sale del lugar.

* * *

En el MYSTIC GRILL, Damon esta con Elizabeth en el bar, donde están bebiendo más bourbon y discutiendo lo que han aprendido ese día.

"Así que Lily es la razón por la que Elena esta en ese sueño." Elizabeth dice aun sin poder creerlo.

"Parece que le gusta la tortura emocional." Damon le dice un poco deprimido.

"De tal palo tal astilla" Elizabeth dice.

"¡Hey! yo no traiciono a las personas y las torturo! Me gusta que mis enemigos me miren a los ojos y vean la profundidad de mi rabia." Damon le replica ofendido antes de reir entre dientes.

"¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?" Elizabeth lo mira con preocupación.

"Quemar a ese maldito hubiera sido demasiado bueno para Lily." Damon dice dejando de reir. "Quiero darle al hombre que ha adorado, amado, y extrañado durante cien años. Quiero que corra a los brazos de Julian y recuerde como se siente que ese amor regrese a ti. Quiero que saboree la verdadera felicidad..." se interrumpe un poco antes de seguir. "Y luego quiero arrancarle la cabeza delante de ella. Quiero romper su corazón. Quiero romper su espíritu. Quiero destruirla."

Elizabeth lo mira y sonríe con diversión. "¿Hasta ahí llego lo de hacer todo bien por Elena?"

"Dime que estoy siendo estúpido, imprudente y cruel." Damon suspira con frustración. "Dime que no estoy haciendo bien a Elena. Pero la verdad es que lo hago por Elena y por hacerle sentir a Lily como me siento, con el corazón y espíritu roto, y destruido."

"Estás haciendo bien por Elena." Elizabeth le asegura.

A estas palabras, Damon le sonríe y sostiene su copa como un brindis. "¡Me alegra que estés a bordo del tren a Locolandia, Elizabeth Whitmore! Me estaba sintiendo solo."

Elizabeth sonríe, y los dos beben su bourbon como un brindis a su amistad.


	7. Capítulo 7

"Hola." contesta Ric la llamada de Elizabeth.

"Recuerdas que usamos algo para resucitar a tu esposa y le metimos el alma de otra?" Elizabeth le pregunta.

"¿Por qué me estas llamando?" Alaric omite su pregunta.

"Estoy en el bar, Falsa Jo esta tomando su laptop como un libro." Elizabeth murmura mientras la miraba de lejos. "Ibas a ayudarme a saber quien era antes de que enloqueciera."

"Si. Cada vez que la miro a los ojos veo a mi esposa. Asi que estoy tomando un tiempo." Alaric dice ganandose un suspiro de Elizabeth.

"Se que esto debe ser imposible para ti, pero no sabemos que le va a pasar." ella dice. "No podemos dejarla sola."

"Entonces mantenla vigilada." Alaric le pide.

"No puedo. Debo ir a Mystic Falls. Lily hará una fiesta de paz que podría terminar con mis amigos muertos si no voy." Elizabeth le explica. "Así que ven aquí ya mismo. Preferiblemente antes de que alguien le pida a Jo que opere. De acuerdo?"

"Bien." El acepta antes de colgar.

* * *

"El animal que darán de cenar pudo traer un acompañante?" dice Elizabeth cuando ella y Matt caminaban hacia la entrada de la mansión ex-Salvatore encontrandose a Enzo.

"Muy graciosa" dice Enzo. "Me invitaron."

"Espiando la competencia." dice Elizabeth, Matt frunce el ceño.

"No hay competencia que espiar." Enzo le asegura.

Ambos tocan el timbre y algo le decia a Matt que se habia perdido de algo. "Hola, Enzo." lo saluda mientras esperaban a que abrieran la puerta.

"Matt." Enzo lo mira y segundos despues frunce el ceño. "No eres novio de Elizabeth?"

"No, no lo soy." Matt le responde antes de sonreirle a Elizabeth. "Solo acompañe a Elizabeth como amigo."

Enzo asiente antes de acercarse a Elizabeth. "Si alguien pregunta, eres mi cita."

"¿Disculpa?" le pregunta Elizabeth justo antes de que la madre de Damon y Stefan les abrieran la puerta.

"Lorenzo, me alegra mucho que vinieras." dice Lily.

"No me lo perdería por nada." Enzo dice entregandole un ramo de flores antes de besar su mejilla y entrar.

"Elizabeth y Matt, se que tuvimos un pasado complicado, pero espero que esto signifique que quieren empezar de cero." Lily dice centrandose en ellos.

"Por usted no volveremos a ver a Elena, espero que sea una broma." Matt dice antes de dejar pasar a Elizabeth primero a la casa.

* * *

"Odio interrumpir, pero quería presentarles a mi amor, Julian." dice Lily cuando detiene la música. "Acaba de regresar de, digamos, algunos viajes por el exterior. Al fin mi familia esta completa. Ahora espero que con el tiempo aprendamos a aceptarnos y juntos devolvamos la paz a este pueblo y su gente. Salud."

Todos las personas levantan sus copas brindando. La música comienza de nuevo y todas las personas se dispersan por la sala. Elizabeth que estaba alejada un poco de la multitud ve a Julian y Enzo hablando estrechandose las mano. Enzo camina hacia ella cuando Julian se aleja.

"Se llama dignidad." Elizabeth murmura. "Ten un poco, es gratis."

"Lo que obtuve no tiene precio." Enzo le asegura. "Julian esta buscando el auto de Oscar. Pienso encontrarlo primero."

Elizabeth mira detras de Enzo a Lily mirandolos fijamente.

Ella quita las pelusas invisibles de su traje y el la mira confundido.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Lily esta mirando." Elizabeth dice entre dientes acomodando su corbata. "Te acomodo la corbata para que sienta celos, como en una cita. ¿Es lo que querías, cierto? ¿Qué sintiera celos?"

"Tal vez un poco." Enzo se aleja de Elizabeth que se da cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. "Como sea, obtuve lo que vine a buscar. Qué tengas buenas noches."

* * *

"Por qué un vampiro centenario con admiradores brujos estaría desesperado por algo del corlaron de Midlathian?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Enzo mientras caminaban entre los autos. "Esta por debajo de su nivel."

"Julian lo quiere, yo también." dice Enzo.

"Estamos hablando del auto de Oscar o de Lily?" Elizabeth le pregunta. "No lo haces para detener a un psicótico. Quieres a la mujer."

"Felicitaciones. Has revelado la verdadera motivación de todos los hombres." dice Enzo ganandose una mirada enojada de ella. "Déjame darte un consejo. Deja de tratar a Lily como un trofeo." Elizabeth dice encogiendose de hombros.

"Hablas como alguien por la que nunca han peleado." dice Enzo serio mirandola.

"No es tan excitante como tu crees." Elizabeth asegura. "Prueba con flores, una cena tranquila o escucharla."

Enzo ríe antes de detenerse frente a un auto amarillo. "Este es." camina hacia el porta equipajes y lo abre para comenzar a buscar. Quita la alfombra, el apartado donde esta las herramientas y encuentra algo envuelto en una sabana. "Te apuesto que esto es lo que esta buscando Julian." quita la sabana y ven una espada. "Me pregunto que la hace especial."

Elizabeth frunce el ceño al reconocerla. "La vi cuando investigue sobre la piedra. Déjame ver que averiguo-." dice antes de tratar de tomarla, pero el no la suelta.

"No necesito que me digan cual es la punta filosa." Enzo le asegura. "¿Que necesitamos saber?"

"Si quiere matar con ella o le preocupa que lo maten con ella." Elizabeth trata de quitarsela, pero el seguia sin soltarla.

"Lo sabre cuando se la clave." Enzo dice levantando la espada lejos de Elizabeth.

"Se que no va a pasar que Lily se enamore del que asesino a su amor." Ella dice y el suelta la espada enseguida.

"No si parece en defensa propia." Enzo le replica.

"Buena idea." Elizabeth dice con ironia. "Pelea con un vampiro poderoso y trastornado. Debería funcionar."

"Es un dejo de preocupación por mi lo que detecto en tu voz?" Enzo le pregunta dando un paso muy cerca de ella.

"Ahora que lo pienso, vayan y matense entre ustedes." Elizabeth se aleja de el devolviendole la espada. "Sea como sea, salgo ganando."

Mientras se alejaba su telefono comenzo a sonar. Cuando lo saca ve que era una llamada de Caroline. Frunce el ceño antes de contestar.

* * *

Elizabeth toca la puerta del apartamento de Alaric. Cuando abren es al primero que ve. "Alaric, Caroline me llamo..." dice ella acercandose a el acariciandole el hombro.

"Se acabo." Alaric murmura. "Ella ya no esta..."

"Lo siento mucho." Elizabeth dice antes de acercarlo en un abrazo que él devuelve con gusto. Ambos se quedan asi hasta que el se aleja limpiando sus lagrimas mientras le hacia señas a ella para que caminaran hacia la sala y ven a Valerie y Caroline frente al televisor.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" le pregunta Ric y Caroline los mira.

"Lo siento, estaba limpiando un poco y creo que aplaste uno de los botones del control y..."

"¿Qué es?" Elizabeth pregunta sin entender.

"Es el vídeo de mi boda luego de la explosión." Ric le responde. "Nunca he podido verlo después de los votos matrimoniales."

"Voy a apagarlo." dice Caroline y Valerie le quita el control.

"Silencio." ella les ordena. "Reconozco este canto. Ese chico de Géminis, Kai creyó que lo estaban enviando a un mundo prisión..."

"¿A quién le importa? Apágalo." Elizabeth camina hacia ella y le quita el control para apagar la televisión.

"No están escuchando." Valerie la mira. "No lo estaban enviando allí, Elizabeth."

"¿Entonces qué? Estaban cantando su canción de funeral?" le pregunta Caroline.

"Estaban salvando a la próxima generación de gemelos Géminis." Valerie voltea a ver a Ric. "Creo que tus bebes siguen vivos."

Todos se quedan en completo silencio en la sala.

"¿De que estas hablando?" Alaric pregunta.

* * *

"Los gemelos son la sangre vital del aquelarre Geminis." dice Valerie mientras Ric extendia el mapa sobre la mesa. "Si una embarazada corre peligro, son transferidos por precaución. Se usa en raras ocasiones, pero no obstante, se usa."

"Todo esto suena una locura." dice Caroline al lado de Elizabeth.

"Ric, dime que no crees esto." Elizabeth le pide y el voltea a verla.

"Mi esposa, que murió hace meses, me miro y se despidió de mi." él suspira. "¿Por que diablos no?"

"No quiero que te ilusiones con algo que es una locura." Elizabeth murmura.

"Necesito tu sangre." le pide Valerie a Ric. El le ofrece su mano para que haga una cortada. "Ahora, ponla aquí. Indonesia, el punto demográfico mas lejano de Mystic Falls. Tu descendencia esta hecha de tu ADN. Si están vivos, la sangre viajara por el mapa. Una vez cerca de los bebes, el mapa se prenderá fuego."

Elizabeth mira a Caroline a su lado mirarla preocupada. Si eso no funcionaba.. seria otro golpe duro para Ric.

"Cierra tus ojos y despeja tu mente." pide Valerie antes de comenzar con el hechizo. Las gotas de sangre en el mapa se juntaron. Eso solo significaba que su hechizo funcionaba.

Elizabeth mira la sangre avanzar en su dirección, pero sin detenerse hasta que cae de la mesa.

"Detente." le pide Caroline. "No esta funcionando. La sangre esta fuera del mapa."

Elizabeth va a la cocina por servilletas y Caroline la ayuda a limpiar. "Te advertí que no te ilusiones." le dice ella a Ric y de repente la sangre se incendia junto con el mapa. Caroline y ella se alejan al igual que Ric y Valerie.

"¿Qué diablos paso?" le pregunta Ric a Valerie cuando el fuego termina.

"No es posible." Valerie mira a Elizabeth y Caroline.

"¿Qué no es posible?" le pregunta Caroline.

"Los bebes, están aquí." Valerie murmura.

"¿Dónde?" Elizabeth pregunta confundida. "Mira el mapa. Tu hechizo no funciono."

"No están en el mapa." Valerie dice acercandose a las dos mujeres. "Están dentro de alguna de ustedes."

"¿Adentro de una de nosotras?" Elizabeth le pregunta sin creerlo. "Eso es imposible, Valerie. Caroline es vampiro."

"Si, pero nada es imposible." Valerie replica. "Además tu eres humana ahora. Es posible..." ella se acerca a Elizabeth poniendo su mano en su vientre.

"¿Qué haces?" Elizabeth se aleja, pero Valerie vuelve a poner su mano sobre ella.

"Calla." Valerie ordena antes de murmurar un hechizo.

Elizabeth no siente nada y Valerie se aleja de ella. La mira un segundo antes de caminar hacia Caroline y hacer lo mismo.

"Wow." Caroline se aleja. "¿Qué me hiciste?"

Valerie sonríe levemente antes de mirar a Ric. "Ella es." señala a Caroline y los tres la miran. "Tus bebes los tiene Caroline."

* * *

Caroline sale del baño con la prueba de embarazo en mano.

"Es muy simple." Elizabeth termina de leer las instrucciones. "Dos lineas, estas embarazada. Una linea, no lo estas."

"Cuantas lineas si unas brujas te embarazan mágicamente?" Caroline pregunta mientras se sentaba al lado de Elizabeth.

"Lo sabremos en tres minutos." Elizabeth mira el reloj en la mesita de noche.

Caroline deja su prueba frente a ellas y respira hondo. "Esto es una locura." se acuesta sobre la cama. "Que pasa si Valerie tiene razón y estoy embarazada? Que le voy a decir a Stefan?"

"Vayamos paso a paso." Elizabeth le pide. "Hay que ver que resultado nos da la prueba."

Caroline asiente y se quedan calladas por unos segundos.

"Pero como seria posible?" Caroline voltea a ver a Elizabeth. "Técnicamente estoy muerta."

"Bueno, tu cuerpo funciona normalmente. Tu corazón late y respiras." Elizabeth dice. "Quiero decir, esta tan lejos del reino de lo posible el hecho de que tu cuerpo pueda soportar un bebe o dos?" ella mira el reloj y ve que los tres minutos ya pasaron. "Estas lista?" le pregunta a Caroline y ella niega antes de levantarse y tomar la prueba.

"Solo una linea." Caroline murmura.

"Eso significa que Valerie jugo con Ric y nosotras." Elizabeth dice.

"Ahora tendré que lastimar a Ric al decirle que Valerie mentía." Caroline dice y Elizabeth asiente.

Su teléfono comienza a sonar y lo busca entre sus cosas para contestar la llamada de Matt.

"Hola, Matt." responde. "Ahora no es un buen momento."

"Halle 24 personas obligadas a estar en la escuela. Estuve tratando de llamarte. No atendiste y estoy preocupado." Matt dice sonando agitado. Cómo si estuviera corriendo.

"¿Pudiste sacar a las personas?" Elizabeth pregunta.

"Los sede para sacarlos." Matt explica. "Pero regresaron esta mañana."

"Por que forzarlos a estar en la escuela de un pueblo abandonado?" Elizabeth le pregunta y el se queda callado. "Matt?.. Matt?"

"¿Que tan rápido puedes llegar al Grill?"

* * *

"Encontré mas en el tribunal y una docena en el supermercado." dice Matt mientras Elizabeth veia a todas las personas sentadas en el Grill con suero en sus venas y en trance.

"Para qué tantas intravenosas?" pregunta ella frunciendo el ceño.

"Solución salina para mantenerlos hidratados que seria necesaria si fuera a mantenerlos aquí mucho tiempo." Matt explica.

"Los están usando como bancos de sangre humana." Elizabeth afirma volteando a ver a Matt. "Ya sabemos que cenaran los herejes en Acción de Gracias."

"El problema es que no puedo encontrar una mordida, eso es mas aterrador." Matt dice. "No se están alimentando de ellos, los están alimentando." él camina hacia la barra y Elizabeth lo sigue. "Encontre esto en el cesto. Esto es un salmón, carne de res y mas. Son alimentos con hierro para subir sus glóbulos rojos. Es como si estuvieran engordando el ganado para matarlo."

"Debemos encontrar una manera de romper con la compulsión." Elizabeth dice pensativa.

"Salvo convertirlos en vampiros, no se como romper la compulsión." Matt dice y una tonta idea le viene a Elizabeth a la cabeza.

"Puedo desviarla." Ella afirma antes de sacar su telefono para llamar a Valerie. "Pero necesitare ayuda."

* * *

"¿Quieren que les ayude a desviar la compulsión de estas personas?" pregunta Valerie. "¿Tienen idea de cuanto tiempo llevara?"

"Si la tenemos." Elizabeth dice cruzandose de brazos. "Por eso te llame, para que lo hagamos entre ambas ya que no podemos dejarlos aquí."

"Estoy a favor de arruinar los planes de Julian, pero liberar a estas personas no hará ninguna diferencia." Valerie replica negandose. " Las remplazara. Estarían cambiando una vida por otra. Hablando de eso, no imagino que sea el pueblo mas seguro para que tu amiga Caroline este."

"¿Qué significa eso?" le pregunta Matt.

"Nada." Elizabeth le asegura.

"Una vampiro embarazada es algo." dice Valerie.

"¿Qué?" frunce el ceño Matt. "Caroline esta embarazada? No es eso imposible? Stefan y ella..."

"Caroline no esta embarazada." Elizabeth le dice a Valerie antes de mirar a Matt. "Caroline no esta embarazada. Valerie convenció a Ric de que el aquelarre Géminis puso a sus gemelos en Caroline, pero no importa porque es mentira. No es verdad y una prueba de embarazo lo confirmo. Y gracias a ti, Caroline debe estar rompiendo el corazón y las esperanza de Ric al decirle que no tenias razón y estabas equivocada!"

"Necesito recordarte que me llamaste para pedirme ayuda?" Valerie dice con ironia. "Si no crees que mis talentos estén a la altura, encontrare otras cosas que hacer con mi tiempo."

"Lo siento." Elizabeth dice. "¿Puedes ayudarme, a quitarles la compulsion a estas personas?"

"Bien." Valerie acepta antes de caminar hacia la primera persona.

Elizabeth rueda los ojos cruzando mirada con Matt que solo le sonrie.

* * *

"Doblo en el lugar equivocado y termino en Mystic Falls. Vayase y olvide todo lo que vio aquí." Valerie le ordena a uno y el asiente antes de irse.

Elizabeth la observa antes de caminar hacia la salida del Grill para tomar un poco de aire mientras se sienta en una de las mesas.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunta Matt mientras se sienta a su lado. "Parece que estas en otro lugar."

"No, estoy bien." Elizabeth miente.

"Te conozco, somos amigos, puedes decirme que esta mal." Matt dice.

"Ayer que estábamos con Ric y Valerie comenzó a decir todas esas tonterías sobre los gemelos y.." Elizabeth se detiene para respirar hondo. "Cuando dijo que alguna de nosotras podríamos tener los bebes, yo.. Yo no lo podría creer, me era imposible y cuando dijo que Caroline los tenia.. me sentí triste."

"¿Querías tener los bebes de Ric?" Matt pregunta confundido.

"No, me hubiera gustado que estuvieran vivos porque se que eso seria algo maravilloso para Ric, pero seria algo extraño que yo los tuviera." Elizabeth dice. "Digo, Alaric ha sido un gran amigo, casi una figura paterna y eso seria muy extraño."

"¿Entonces?" Matt le pregunta.

Elizabeth mira a su alrededor el pueblo donde esperaba vivir toda su vida hasta que muriera. "Bebes, estar embaraza y tener una familia... eso es lo que quise una vez hace mucho tiempo cuando era niña. Pero deje la idea cuando me transforme en vampiro."

"Pero ahora puedes tenerlo porque eres humana." Matt dice.

"Puedo tenerlo." Elizabeth afirma. "Pero me da miedo. No se ya si es algo que quiero en un futuro."

"¡Beau!" escuchan a Valerie gritar y rápidamente se levantan para entrar al Grill.

Ven al hereje. Matt le dispara y Beau lo lanza por la ventana.

"Matt!" Elizabeth ataca a Beau, mientras Valerie la sacaba del Grill antes de ir por Matt.

* * *

"Debemos irnos." Elizabeth le dice a Valerie cuando ven a Matt irse en su camioneta.

Ella asiente y suben a su camioneta para irse del pueblo y lo mas lejos de Beau. Elizabeth ve su teléfono y mira las miles de llamadas perdidas de Damon, Stefan, Bonnie y Ric. "Creo que Caroline ya le ha dicho a Ric sobre tu error." le dice a Valerie mientras manejaba.

"No tuve un error." Valerie asegura. "Jamas podría olvidar ese hechizo. No pasa un día sin que piense en esas palabras."

"¿Por que?" Elizabeth voltea a verla. "¿Por que no puedes dejar de pensar en ese hechizo? Acaso alguna vez trataste de salvar a unos bebes gemelos géminis?"

"No gemelos, ni géminis tampoco." murmura Valerie. "Lo use para salvar a mi hijo." Elizabeth detiene el auto mirandola.

"Estaba embarazada antes de convertirme en vampiro." Valerie le explica. "Julian sabia que sus planes se arruinarían si Lily se enteraba. Ella quería regresar a Mystic Falls, y el termino con eso. Pero hice todo lo posible para salvar la vida que gestaba en mi. No tenia un aquelarre que me ayudara. Estaba sola. Y aunque intente con todas mis fuerzas, no era suficientemente fuerte."

"¿Por que el que tuviera un bebe haría que Lily regre..?" Elizabeth se interrumpe entendiendo todo. "Ese es el gran secreto que tienes con Stefan. El bebe era suyo."

Valerie solo asiente. "Nuestra historia tal vez termino en tragedia, pero tu amiga puede hacer que la de tu amigo Alaric termine bien."

"La prueba dio negativo." Elizabeth le asegura.

"Dile que la haga de nuevo." Valerie le pide.

* * *

"Supongo que ambos necesitamos un trago." dice Enzo apareciendo sentandose al lado de Elizabeth ofreciendole un trago.

"Oí que tu plan no salio muy bien." Elizabeth dice cuando lo acepta.

"¿Con la espada o con Lily? Aunque la respuesta es la misma." Enzo dice antes de tomar su bebida.

"¿Entonces, eso es todo? Te vas a rendir?" Elizabeth le pregunta.

"Cuando nueve rusos te dicen que estas borracho, te acuestas." Enzo responde. "Lily dejo claras sus intenciones."

"Qué bueno." Elizabeth bebe ganandose una mirada de Enzo. "Estas mejor sin ella."


	8. Capítulo 8

"¿Así que, cuál es el plan?" Damon pregunta cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Julian tiene que morir. Hoy". Stefan responde solamente. "Todo tiene que parecer normal. Julian no es idiota. Si se entera de que Lily lo traiciono, estamos muertos." Stefan añade. Elizabeth esta apoyada en la pared con Damon cerca de ella, como Enzo estaba frente al sofá donde estaba Stefan sentado en una silla.

"Entonces la metes en la cama con un psicópata." Enzo dice molesto. "Suena lógico".

"No me mires a mi. Vote por clavarle una estaca en el corazón y acabar con este drama de Julian con mama. Pero, bueno, el complicado Plan A parece una buena concesión." Damon responde con sarcasmo.

"No es complicado. Obtenemos la sangre de Julian y luego Nora, Beau o Mary-Louise la usan para desvincularlo de Lily, luego Nora, Beau o Mary Louise la usan para desvincularlo de Lily y matar al maldito." Stefan dice con molestia.

"Pasate por encima de la parte importante. ¿De veras crees que Beau, Mary Louise o Nora van a ayudar?" Elizabeth pregunta frunciendo el ceño. "Julian trata a las herejes de Lily como si fueran sus propias hijas y ellas lo adoran a el. Jamas lo traicionaran." Dice sacudiendo la cabeza como Enzo asiente con la cabeza.

"La estaca en el corazón parece una buena alternativa en este momento." Damon dice sonriendo, ganándose un codazo de Elizabeth en el estómago. "Sólo digo."

"Creo que la única manera en la que podremos hacer esto sera desplegando la opción nuclear." Stefan dice haciendo que todos levanten las cejas hacia él.

"¿Cual es?" Enzo pregunta.

"Yo." Valerie dice entrando en la habitación ganándose que todos se vuelvan hacia ella. "Se cómo ganármelas."

"Genial. Hasta donde se, ella es la oveja negra de la familia, qué les vas a decir para que cambien de opinión?" Enzo se burla, ganándose que Elizabeth levantara su mano pegándolo a la pared.

"La verdad." Dice ella volteando a mirar a Valerie que le muestra una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Elizabeth esta caminando por las escaleras cuando su teléfono suena. Cuando lo mira una sonrisa aparece en su cara. "Stefan, Damon!" Grita caminando hacia la puerta. "Lily me acaba de enviar su ubicación!" Añade al abrir la puerta para ver a Caroline a punto de tocar. "Oye."

"Hola." Dijo Caroline entrando en el interior. "¿Es Stefan-" ella comienza antes de que Damon y Stefan venían de la cocina.

"Caroline? Pensé que estabas estudiando?" Stefan pregunta confundido.

"Estaba... Pero ahora estoy aquí, sorpresa!" Caroline dice poniendo sus manos hacia arriba.

"La maquina de la distracción de Stefan. Por favor no me digas que vas a ir." Damon dice con molestia.

"Ir a dónde?" Caroline pregunta confundida.

"Al aniversario de Nora y Mary Louise." Valerie responde levantando la ceja hacia Caroline mientras que caminaba en la habitación también.

"Tu también estas aquí. Es perfecto." Caroline dice suspirando lentamente y cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Stefan pregunta acercandose a Caroline. Elizabeth queda incomodamente en medio de ellos dos.

"Yo... Um..." Caroline comienza pero puede ser capaz de pronunciar las palabras.

"Escúpelo, Rubia." Damon dice cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, mientras Stefan pone sus manos en los bolsillos.

"¿Sabes qué? Damon y yo nos iremos... Stefan nos puede alcanzar luego. Val? ¿Vienes también?" Elizabeth pregunta interviniendo ganándose una mirada de agradecimiento de Caroline.

"¿Qué? No-" Damon comienza cortándose cuando Elizabeth le hace gestos con los ojos.

"Si vamos." Val dice empujando a Damon hacia la puerta detrás de Elizabeth.

* * *

Elizabeth esta caminando a través de una multitud de personas, como vagamente escucha música techno a través de altavoces de la gran mansión. Llega a la bodega antes de escuchar la música cambiar a la ópera. Ella mira como todo el mundo pasa de la pista de baile y vívidamente ve bailando a Lily con Julian lentamente. La mujer la mira ganándose un asentimiento de Elizabeth. Después de un minuto ve a Damon caminar por la puerta opuesta antes de burlar y alejarse otra vez. Confundida Elizabeth se da la vuelta buscando a lo que estaba mirando y ve a Lily beber de un ser humano, pero ella misma había quitado los colmillos cuando vio a Damon.

Elizabeth suspira y se va después de él. "Damon!" Grita a través de la multitud de personas antes de que sale a la calle. Cuando lo ve corre rápidamente parándose delante de él poniendo su mano sobre su pecho para detenerlo. Él se detiene mirando hacia abajo a Elizabeth antes de que la puerta se abre y Lily baja los escalones hacia ellos.

"Alguien se esta divirtiendo." Damon dice fríamente mientras mira a su madre que se limpiaba rápidamente la sangre de su boca.

"Tuve que alimentarme. Tuve que convencerlos de que estoy de su lado." Ella responde mirando entre ellos.

"Parece algo sacado de Destripadores Anónimos." Damon responde sonriendo un poco. "El plan se aplaza hasta nuevo aviso." Añade alejandose pero Lily lo agarra del brazo de dándole la vuelta.

"No, no, no, no. Mira, Valerie las convencerá. El plan debe seguir adelante. No puedo pasar un minuto mas con ese hombre." Lily se opone, Damon mira hacia atrás a Elizabeth antes de mirarla a ella.

"Está bien. Julian muere esta noche... No me importa si sigues unida a el cuando le clave una estaca en el corazón." Damon responde.

"Sí. Lo dejaste muy claro cuando trataste de matarlo ayer." Lily dice sin emoción, Elizabeth ve como los dos se lanzan dagas mirandose el uno al otro.

"¿Qué quieres de mí? Una disculpa? No va a pasar. Estoy aquí sólo porque Stefan es un mimado y no quiere que mama lo ignore durante un siglo-" Damon comienza antes de que Lily le da una palmada.

Elizabeth se queda sin aliento no esperando eso y no creia que Damon lo hacia tampoco...

"Soy tu madre." Lily dice cuando Damon poco a poco se vuelve a mirarla. "¿Como puedes ser tan displicente con mi vida?"

"Porque ya estas muerta para mi, Lily. Yo tenia 17 años. Tu te fuiste. Llore. Madure. El que estés aquí ahora no cambia eso." Damon dice con frialdad. "Si tuviera que repetirlo te habría dejado en ese mundo prisión para no tener que volver a ver tu cara." Añade mirando lentamente a Elizabeth antes de irse.

* * *

Elizabeth mira por la ventana para ver el sol caer. "Es el momento. Vamos." Dice ella antes de salir del coche al igual que Stefan y Damon. Caminan de regreso a la mansión ya que la fista habia terminado. Ven que todos los invitados se han ido al igual que los herejes. Ella hace un gesto hacia las escaleras y Damon asiente, mientras Stefan se dirige hacia el pasillo de enfrente. Lentamente Elizabeth caminaba por el pasillo, mira en la cocina pero no encuentra nada. Camina de regreso en la sala antes de asomarse en una habitación y ve a Julian alimentandose de una chica muerta en una silla junto a la chimenea.

"El infierno de un partido." Elizabeth dice burlandose, haciendo que él se voltee apretando su mandíbula antes de empujar a la chica de la silla.

"Bueno, Lily estaría de acuerdo. Hay una maestra de preescolar en esa habitación." Él responde haciendo un gesto hacia el cuarto de baño al mismo tiempo que Damon y Stefan entran en la habitación también.

"Oh, bueno de mamá. Ella te hizo pensar que en realidad lo disfrutaba, eh?" Stefan pregunta agarrando bourbon de la mesa cercana y beberlo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Julián pregunta poniendose de pie lentamente desde donde estaba agachado.

"Es una fiesta de aniversario. Pensamos que habíamos llegado a felicitar a la linda pareja." Responde Elizabeth embaldosado cabeza hacia él como Damon agarra los dardos de la diana de dardos cerca y empieza lanzándolos al objetivo. Uno de los dardos llega a Julian golpeándolo en el cuello. Julián se queja de dolor antes de agarrar el dardo y acelerar hacia Damon antes de que ambos chocan contra la pared. Julian acerca el dardo delante de los ojos de Damon cuando Stefan acelera hacia un paraguas cerca y lo parte por la mitad. Agarra el extremo dentado y apuñala a Julian en la espalda antes de empujar fuera de su piel mientras Julian se vuelve hacia él con rabia. Stefan toma ese momento para apuñalarlo en el estómago.

Julián trata de ahogar a Stefan y falla. Stefan empuja la madera más en Julian antes de que poco a poco se desmaya y Stefan lo deja caer al suelo.

"Vamos a atarlo." Damon dice sonriendo, Elizabeth rueda sus ojos en él antes de que Stefan asiente lentamente ganando el aliento.

* * *

"Mi mente está aturdida por esta devoción ciega que tienes para Lily." Julian dice al momento que Elizabeth entra en la habitación. "Especialmente cuando pensó en una idea para vincular tu vida con otra persona sentenciandote por cuanto? Sesenta o setenta años?"

"Deja de hablar." Elizabeth le dice sin emoción antes de caminar hacia Damon.

"Y sin embargo, aquí estás. Arriesgando tu vida por ella." Julian dice aun mirando a Elizabeth de arriba abajo.

"No le hagas caso." Valerie le dice a Elizabeth cuando entra y Julian la observa. "Él sabe que está muerto de cualquier manera." Añade y Julian rie solamente. "Pero si él puede provocar que lo matemos ahora, entonces pasaras la eternidad como el chico que mató a su propia madre." Ella indica mirando hacia Damon.

"Mm, no eres una chica inteligente. Es una pena... Lastima, supongo que tu pequeño habría sido igual de inteligente-" Julian comienza pero Valerie lo corta.

"Pudrete en el infierno, Julian." Valerie responde, Julian se rie antes de tratar de saltar a ella, pero las cuerdas con verbena lo detienen como Mary-Louise entra.

"¿Que es esto?" Ella pregunta sorprendida por la escena.

"Al parecer, el que gane al futbolín llega a matarme." Julián responde buscando entre todos ellos.

"Es pinball y tengo la puntuación más alta." Damon responde sonriendo a su vez. "Break que enlazan todavía?" Agregó.

"¿Cómo sé que estabas embarazada de Stefan?" Mary-Louise pregunta mirando a Valerie.

"¿La estas poniendo a prueba?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Mary-Louise. "¿De verdad crees que ella hubiera hecho eso?" Añade caminando junto a Val.

"Ella le mintió a Lily sobre su relación con Stefan... Al igual que nos mintió acerca de matar a Oscar. Así que ¿por qué debería creer que ella está diciendo la verdad ahora?" Mary-Louise pregunta con rabia mientras miraba a Valerie como Julian sonrie hacia ellas.

"Está bien Nancy Grace. Basta". Damon dice girando alrededor de su juego y caminando al lado de Elizabeth. "Que los adultos manejan esto." Afirmó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho antes de que él se arrodilló gimiendo de dolor.

"Que estás-" Elizabeth dice antes de que Mary-Louise agita la mano y todo se oscurece.

* * *

Elizabeth gime abriendo los ojos cuando oye voces. "Las cosas han salido fuera de control, Lily. Ya es suficiente." Julian dice.

Elizabeth frunce el ceño para verse a si misma atada a una silla en un rincón como Julian habia ligado a Damon y a Valerie a las suyas con Lily de pie delante de ellos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? Déjalos ir". Lily exige.

"No puedo... Porque si lo hago, este ciclo continuará con sangre. Y te quiero mucho a ti y la familia que hemos construido juntos para que eso pase." Julian dice. "Entonces, uno vive y los otros mueren. Tienes que elegir."

"No voy a hacer tal cosa." Lily responde con enojo a Julian.

"Ah, pero lo haras. Has pasado demasiado tiempo tratando de tener todo. Las mentiras, la violencia. Todo porque querías lo imposible." Julian dice moviendo la cabeza con rabia. Al mismo tiempo que Damon se agita antes de abrir los ojos débilmente cayendo sobre Elizabeth que solo le sonríe de modo tranquilizador.

"La verdad es que o eres una Salvatore o eres de los nuestros. Pero no puedes ser las dos." Julian agrega caminando hacia Lily con una estaca. "Ahora elige." Afirma poniendo la estaca en sus manos. "Escoge. Tienes diez segundos para elegir antes de que yo arranque algún corazón." Julian dice acercándose a Elizabeth rozando su mano en la mejilla de ella. "La vergüenza que sería matar a la hija de Mikael y Esther." Añade sonriendole a Elizabeth. "Aunque la cura en tus venas quedara bien resguardada."

"Tu no eres así." Lily discute. "Este no es el hombre del que me enamoré." Julian deja de tocar a Elizabeth, pero aun la mira fijamente. Mientras Lily seguía hablando. "Solías ser amable, gentil y divertido... No, no, no. No, todavía estas en shock por el infierno en el que llevas atrapado tanto tiempo."

"El infierno no lo volvió malo, Lily. Nació de esa manera." Elizabeth dice con rabia aun cruzando mirada con Julian.

"Bien, esta verbena arde mucho y su drama familiar hace que la perspectiva del infierno parezca Disneylandia." Damon dice mirándolos a ellos antes de mirar otra vez a Elizabeth que de nuevo asiente para tranquilizarlo haciéndole saber que estaba bien, pero el no desvía su mirada. "Así que, por favor, una puñalada rápida, directo al corazón. Acabemos con esto de una vez." Damon añade al tiempo que Lily voltea mirándolo. "Elegiste a tu herejes y no a Stefan y a mi cuando pudiste. Por que parar?" Damon le pregunta alzando la ceja.

"Lily, por favor." Valerie dice con ansiedad interviniendo por primera vez.

"Eres una chica tan fuerte". Lily dice caminando hacia ella y frotando su pulgar sobre la mejilla de Valerie. "Lamento no haberlo visto antes." Lily afirma a Valerie antes de ir delante de Damon. "Mi hijo." Dijo levantando la barbilla de Damon. "Por favor perdoname." Ella dice y la cara de Julian se relaja.

"¡Mátame!" Damon dice con rabia. Como Lily se voltea hacia Julian.

"Estás equivocado en muchas cosas." Lily dice caminando hacia él. "Nunca tuve el valor para decírtelo, pero ahora si lo tengo." Dice mirando a Elizabeth con una corrida de lágrimas por su rostro. "Estas equivocado, Julian. Puedo elegir a los dos... De hecho los tres." Añade antes de empujar la estaca en su corazón.

"¡No! Lily!" Julián grita corriendo hacia ella y la agarra antes de que cayera al suelo. El la pone en el suelo antes de agarrar y tirar del replanteo. "Mi dulce, niña tonta." Dice Julian frotando el cabello de Lily. "Ya no estamos enlazados."

En ese momento Stefan y Nora entran.

"¡No!" Stefan grita a la vista.

"¡Lily!" Nora grita antes de que Julian se aleja dejando a Lily llorando y luchando por su vida.

* * *

Elizabeth estaba apoyada en la pared mas alejada de todos mirando como Nora trata de sacar los fragmentos de madera del pecho de Lily. "N-no puedo sacarlos. Deben estar en tu corazón." Nora dice con enojo a sí misma.

"Nora". Susurra Lily y Nora alza la vista hacia ella. "Esta bien." Lily dice tranquilizadoramente.

"¿Qué hago? Dime qué hacer!" Nora grita mirando hacia atrás a Stefan que miraba a Elizabeth.

"Despídete." Elizabeth dice suavemente haciendo que Nora la mire antes de que lentamente mire a Lily mientras sus ojos se vuelven vidriosos.

"No sería una familia sin ti, Lily." Nora susurra. "Te amo. Siento mucho que esto ocurriera." Nora añade sacudiendo la cabeza con culpabilidad antes de que rápidamente se pone de pie. "Adiós." Añade antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

Beau rápidamente toma su lugar y se sienta junto a Lily mientras algunas lágrimas caen de sus ojos antes de asentir y Lily se rie un poco señalando hacia él. Beau se apoya en besar a Lily en la frente antes de salir de la habitación pasando a Damon.

"Creo que... Sólo uno de nosotros recibe el lujo del tiempo." Susurra Lily con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla mientras miraba a Stefan que ahora estaba sentado a su lado. "Prométeme que vas a utilizar el tuyo al máximo." Ella susurra y Stefan asiente lentamente con la cabeza mirando a Damon que sólo mira a Lily mientras bebía bourbon.

"Te perdono por amarlo, Lily." Valerie finalmente dice mientras ponía la manta sobre Lily. "Tu solo querías querernos a todos. Eso no es ningún pecado." Añade besándola en la frente antes de caminar hacia la puerta, ella se detiene y mira a Damon. "Solo le quedan unos instantes. Aprovéchalos." Ella dice antes de salir de la habitación dejando a Damon, Stefan, Lily y Elizabeth. Damon se levanta de donde él se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta dirigiendose a los tres y miró a Lily que estaba creciendo gris.

"Damon". Ella susurra sonriendo. "Yo sólo quiero que sepas que lo siento." Lily dice pero Damon solo se queda en silencio.

"Di algo." Dice Stefan mirándolo.

Él le da el bourbon que estaba bebiendo a Stefan y se inclina hacia Lily que estaba desecando cada vez mas.

"Tu te lo buscaste." Damon susurra. "Que disfrutes de la siesta." Añade sin emoción antes de ponerse de pie y caminar lejos.

Elizabeth desvia la mirada de Damon hacia Lily que estaba mirando donde Damon simplemente se arrodilló a su lado. Entonces se dio cuenta que se había ido. Mira a Stefan, que se queda mirando a Lily antes de que por la ira tira el bourbon que tenía en la mano a la chimenea. Elizabeth sale rápidamente fuera de la habitación antes de que levanta a Damon con su magia sosteniendolo contra la pared.

"¡Como pudiste!" Grita ella con enojo hacia él.

"¿Cómo pude? Nos dejó, Elizabeth! Nos abandono!" Damon grita con rabia. Elizabeth lo deja caer al suelo con fuerza.

"¿Cómo no sientes nada por dejarla así?! Ella es tu madre! La dejaste morir sin perdonarla o decir que lo sientes! Porque dejaste que se fuera antes de que todo estuviera bien Damon?" Elizabeth grita acercándose a el golpeándolo tan fuerte como pudo. Damon agarra sus brazos mientras ella forcejeaba antes de que él la abrazara. "También querías morir y me ibas a dejar aquí." Dice ella sacudiendo la cabeza. "Como pudiste?" Pregunta alejándose de él.

"Era la única manera de que Julian no te hiciera daño... El iba a matarte." Damon susurra limpiándole las manchas de lágrimas de las mejillas. "Perdóname." Pregunta mirando a Elizabeth a los ojos.

"No se si pueda Damon... No ahora." responde Elizabeth lentamente moviendo la cabeza antes de marcharse dejándolo atrás.


	9. Capítulo 9

Elizabeth miraba como la nieve caía ligeramente en el suelo frío antes de ver a Stefan y Damon llevando el ataúd lentamente hacia arriba y la llevaban a unos pies de la tumba que desenterraron antes de colocarlo de nuevo.

"Bueno, esto es todo? Este conjunto pergamino fiesta?" Damon pide burlonamente mientras miraba entre Stefan, Valerie, Nora y Elizabeth "¿Dónde está tu novia?" Añade mirando y sonriendo a Nora que lo miraba.

"¿No es tu preocupación." Ella responde mirando lejos.

"¿Problemas en el paraíso?" Damon añade sonriendo.

"¿Qué pasa con Julian? ¿Dónde está él?" Stefan pregunta interviniendo.

"No he oído nada de ninguno de ellos en días. Yo me puse de lado de Lily. O lo olvidaste?" Nora responde inclinando la cabeza hacia él.

"Solo somos nosotros. Beau no era capaz de decir adiós." Valerie añade dándole una pequeña sonrisa a Elizabeth.

"Estoy seguro de que no podía encontrar las palabras correctas que decir." Damon dice riéndose de su estúpida broma antes de aplaudir. "De acuerdo, bajemosla." Damon añade a punto de coger el ataúd antes de que Stefan interviene.

"Espera." Dice suspirando y Damon alza la vista hacia él. "Debemos decir algo."

"No, no deberíamos-" Damon comienza pero Elizabeth tose interrumpiéndolo.

"Sí, deberían." Responde ella con los dientes apretados alejándose del ataúd como Nora da un paso adelante.

"Cuando era niña, amaba a mi madre profundamente. Ella me amaba a mi también. Hasta que descubrió mi problema de absorber poderes." Ella dice. "Si ella supiera que eso es solo una cosa de las cosas que me hacen diferente. Cuando me dio la espalda.. pensé que jamas encontraría ese tipo de amor de nuevo. Tu me demostraste que estaba equivocada." Ella dice sonriendo un poco en el ataúd debajo de ella. "Gracias, Lily." Nora termina antes de alejarse y Valerie toma su lugar.

"Siguiente." Damon dice con molestia.

"Tu me conociste en mi mejor y peor momento. Siempre viste mi luz interior sin importar mi humor. Te voy a extrañar, Lily." Añade antes de pasar a Stefan con un pequeño ramo de flores.

"Violetas." Stefan dice asintiendo. "Lo recordaste."

"Por supuesto que lo hice." Val responde sonriendo antes de que él las acepta.

"Gracias." Stefan responde.

"¿Tu turno?" Damon le pregunta a Elizabeth mirándola.

"Yo?" Elizabeth frunce el ceño confusa. "No creo que deba..."

"Claro que si debes." Stefan interviene sonriendole. "Compartiste con ella mucho estas ultimas semanas."

Elizabeth aun dudosa mira a todos que le sonríen asintiendo lentamente. Ella suspira lentamente caminando hacia el ataúd.

"Lily... No te conocí mucho pero creo que fuiste una madre increíble." Comienza mirando a Stefan que le sonríe suavemente. "Tienes dos hijos increíbles que consiguen eso de ti." Dice mirando de Stefan a Damon que sólo la miraba. "Quiero darte las gracias por dar a luz a las dos personas mas importantes de mi vida... Yo no sé donde estaría sin ellos." Dice ella sacudiendo la cabeza antes de mirar hacia abajo en el ataúd. "Ambas nos hicimos daño en algún momento. Pero en los pocos días que compartimos me recordaste a mi madre... Ya la había olvidado un poco así que te agradezco que mantuvieras su imagen en mi mente." Dice antes de frotar el ataúd.

"Le daremos a los dos un momento." Valerie dice antes de alejarse junto a Nora y Elizabeth.

"Listo a-" Damon comienza antes de que Stefan le corta.

"¿Cuantas veces tienes la oportunidad de volver a decir la elegía de tu madre?" Stefan pregunta entrecerrando los ojos a Damon.

"Buen punto, hermano." Damon dice antes de caminar a su lado. "¿Qué tal esto?" Pide aclarándose la garganta. "Lily, fuiste una madre terrible cuando estabas viva y fuiste una madre terrible cuando estabas muerta." Damon dice asintiendo con la cabeza antes de que él le da unas palmaditas al ataúd sonriendo. "Tienes razón. Si que se siente bien." Añade sacudiendo la cabeza antes de alejarse.

* * *

"Debes verme. Me metí esta semana. Me parece que tengo una barriga." Caroline dice por teléfono con Stefan.

"Deberías venir con nosotros. Podrías encajar aquí perfectamente con todos los de Santa". Responde Elizabeth antes de escuchar su risa mientras caminaban por una calle donde tenían el festival de vacaciones.

"¿Entonces como estás?" Caroline le pregunta a Stefan quien suspira.

"Sería mucho mejor si mi hermano no entrara en cada bar que pasamos." Stefan responde mientras se burlaba de Damon.

"Vamos, Stefan. Es un festival de Navidad. No seas un grinch. Yo también podría poner carbón en su media." Damon dice pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hermano mientras sostenía algún tipo de bebida.

"Y esa es mi señal. Tengo que irme. Te voy a llamar más tarde, adiós." Caroline responde antes de colgar y Damon sonríe.

"Como crees que nos digan? Tio Damon y Tio Stefan? Ya se, Tio Stefy?" Damon pregunta burlándose de Stefan que rueda sus ojos empujando a Damon. "Lo tengo! Tipo espeluznante que se junta con mamá, que no es papá."

"La cosa es que Caroline no es su mama." Stefan dice replicando enseguida.

"Vamos, es Caroline. Piensas que va a entregarle esos bebes a un alcohólico funcional sin supervision?" Damon dice.

"Es su decisión." Stefan responde encogiéndose de hombros.

"Así de diplomático". Damon dice. "Vas a hacer un increíble -no padre. Es una especie de lo tuyo, ¿no es así?"

"¿Qué es eso, Damon?" Stefan pregunta molesto. "Raro en no ser un padre." Damon dice sonriendo.

"Sabes? Estas ultimas semanas, tus chistes se han vuelto bastantes tristes." Elizabeth interviene al mismo tiempo que Damon se para frente a ella y Stefan.

"Sabes qué, me necesitas, Elizabeth. No te gusta, pero Julian tiene casi 500 años, y no lo van a enfrentar solos. No importa cuantos dardos de verbena y estacas tengan. O magia." Damon dice sonriendo.

"Soy una bruja recuerdas? Una bruja quinientas veces más fuerte que él. Nosotros no necesitamos de ti. Nos gustaría que ayudaras." Elizabeth le replica chocando sus hombros mientras pasaba a su lado. "Nesecitamos son tus acciones, no tus palabras."

"Suena a que debiste haber traído a Beau." Él responde. "Estoy aquí para ayudar. Confía en mi. Yo tengo mas jeringas de verbena y granadas atadas de mi, un paso en falso y yo seré un vampiro metralla. Relájate. Ponche?" Pregunta levantando la copa. "Solo para que quede claro, tu regalo de Navidad es que te ayude a matar a Julian." Damon añade señalando a Stefan. "Así que no esperes calcetines o un televisor ni nada."

"Para matarlo tenemos que encontrarlo." Elizabeth suspira con fastidio.

"Lo haremos. Bonnie hizo un hechizo localizador y ella dijo Sunbury." Damon dice. "Estamos en Sunbury, asi que-" Damon dice bebiendo más ponche antes de suspirar. "Vaya. Estoy seco." Afirma mirando a la izquierda antes de sonreír en el bar. "Parada de abastecimiento." Añade caminando con Elizabeth y Stefan detras de el. Cuando llegaron todos se congelaron en la puerta.

"Feliz Navidad, hermano. Creo que lo encontramos." Damon dice sonriendo mientras se fijaban en toda la gente desangrada y muertos por todas partes en las mesas del bar y los pisos.

* * *

"Habra muchas caras decepcionadas en la mañana de Navidad." Damon dice apagando el letrero de neón en la ventana.

"Si, bueno, quizá si no hubiéramos parado en cada bar, habríamos podido hacer algo." Stefan dice con fastidio.

"Y quizás hubiera habido tres cuerpos mas aquí." Damon responde suspirando. Mientras Elizabeth mira a ambos chicos discutir mientras estaba sentada en el bar.

"¿Qué estás tratando de decir?" Stefan pregunta con molestia.

"Lo que quiero decir es que tal vez deberíamos pensarlo un poco" dice Damon. "Digo, ve a tu alrededor. Julian claramente ha perdido toda la cordura." Damon dice mirando los cuerpos.

"¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo piensas lógicamente?" Stefan pregunta con asombro.

"Hola, soy Damon el juicioso. Yo salgo cuando Stefan se vuelve loco. Y ya que estas dejando que asuntos con tu mami y tu "pude ser padre" te controlen-" Damon comienza pero Stefan lo interrumpe.

"Así que no piensas que Julian merece morir?" Stefan pregunta con enojo.

"Si. Cien por ciento. Pero no si eso significa que nosotros moriremos. Así que pienso que solo deberíamos detenernos pensar en conseguir apoyo." Damon responde en defensa.

"Tu eres mi apoyo, pero eres pésimo! Y si Julian esta loco, bien. Eso significa que anda descuidado. Ve estas heridas. Están frescas. Lo que significa que sigue aquí. Ayúdame a encontrarlo o-" Stefan comienza cuando Damon saca su teléfono.

"No seas tan dramático Stefan." Damon dice suspirando lentamente. "Tengo esto." Añade marcando un número.

"Hola, Damon." Bonnie responde en el otro lado.

"Bon Bon. Siento hacerte esto pero-" Damon empieza pero ella lo interrumpe.

"Qué bonita manera para ser recibido. 'Hola, Bonnie. Necesito algo'." Ella afirma con molestia.

"Bueno, no se siente maravilloso ser amada y necesitada?" Damon le pregunta sonriendo. "Así Julian-" empezó pero ella lo interrumpe de nuevo.

"Sí, ya hice un hechizo localizador." Ella responde molesta.

"Si. Lo hiciste. Eso nos trajo a este infierno infestado de Santas. Pero ¿hay alguna manera de hacer un hechizo de zoom? O algo un poco mas exacto, como una dirección?" Damon le pregunta con molestia.

"No funciona de esa manera, Damon." Bonnie le replica.

"Sí, bueno, éste es el trato, Bonnie. Stefan esta loco. Esta atosigándome y tenia la esperanza de que tu tuvieras algo de información. Me entiendes?" Damon le pregunta.

"De hecho creo que hay algo que puedo hacer." Bonnie dice lentamente. "Hablare con Nora."

"Brillante." Damon responde sonriendo.

"Te escribire en un rato." Bonnie dice antes de colgar y Damon hace lo mismo.

"Mirame, haciendo mi parte." Damon dice sonriendole a Stefan.

* * *

"Entonces, ¿Cuando crees que esta etapa de negación acabe?" Stefan pregunta mirando a Damon que sirve tragos.

"Que? Que estas esperando? Un ataque nervioso? Un lloroso, emocional? Vas a esperar mucho, hermano." Damon responde antes de tomarse su bebida.

"Me niego a creer que no te importe tu propia familia." Stefan dice mientras Elizabeth suspira alejandose se ellos cansada de que peleen entre si.

"¿Por que? La muerte no borra todas las cosas malas que hizo, Stefan. Al contrario, deja que ella me importe todavía menos." Damon dice sonriendo mientras se servía otro trago. En ese momento la puerta se abre y un borracho Julian entra.

"Oh, hola chicos. Elizabeth." Julian dice señalando a cada uno como bajaba los escalones. "Si me disculpan un momento." Añade sosteniendo el brazo de una chica antes de dejarla caer.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Elizabeth le pregunta, caminando lentamente desde detrás de la barra.

"Me parecía haber perdido mi teléfono celular." Julian respondió sin mirarla. "Estas cosas tienen una manera de, tu sabes.. saltar de tu mano y simplemente escabullirse." Añade antes de jadear. "Dejen de buscar!Lo encontré." Afirma sosteniéndolo con un poco de sangre en el teléfono, se cruza de brazos mientras los chicos se levantan lentamente de sus sillas.

"Bueno, me siento estúpido. ¿No se sienten estúpidos chicos?" Damon pregunta mirando a Stefan y Elizabeth. "Mira, nosotros tres pensabamos que tenias un gran plan maníaco, pero todas solo eres una chica que le arruina la noche a todos perdiendo su teléfono." Damon dice sonriendo mientras Julian se bebe el vaso que tenía en su mano antes de poner el vaso sobre la mesa.

"Bueno, ha sido un par de semanas difíciles, para todos nosotros, supongo. Después de lo que hemos pasado." Julian dice antes de tomar otra botella de cerveza.

"¿Nosotros?" Stefan pregunta levantando una ceja. "¿Qué quiere decir con eso?" Stefan pregunta dando un paso hacia él.

"Ustedes, muchachos, perdieron a su madre y yo he perdido el amor de mi vida." Julián indica en la agravación.

"Ella no significaba nada para ti." Elizabeth susurra inclinando la cabeza hacia él.

"Ella lo era todo para mí!" Julián grita lanzando la botella hacia Elizabeth, pero esta golpea la pared detrás de ella. Damon da un paso hacia él como Julian levanta las manos. "Lo siento." Julian agrega moviendo la cabeza antes de agarrar algo detrás de él sosteniéndolo hacia ellos. "¿Recuerdas esta espada? Cuando se sabe, lo condujo a través de mi pecho?" Julián pregunta levantando una ceja a Damon. "Su amigo no tenia todas las piezas para matarme. Literalmente. Veras, cuando un vampiro es apuñalado en el corazón con la espada completa actúa como un conductor mágico transfiriendo su espíritu a esta piedra especialmente horrible." Dice sosteniendo el otro extremo la piedra de Phoenix. "El propósito de la piedra es castigar a los vampiros. Como ustedes, chicos." Julian dice sonriendo. "Cada pecado que han cometido entra para crear su pequeño infierno personal... Bueno, yo pase mas de 100 años atrapado dentro.. Cien. Y Lily me salvo." Julian dice moviendo la cabeza. "Y por un momento muy breve.. ay, la tuve de regreso en mi vida. Ella, saben.. Era lo único que mantenía controlada la locura de la piedra. Lo único que me mantenía.. cuerdo."

"Espera. Eso fue estar cuerdo?" Elizabeth le pregunta caminando hacia él.

"Bueno, lo fue." Julian dice asintiendo. "Ahora, estos han sido días oscuros para mi." Él dice al mismo tiempo que a Damon le llega un texto.

Elizabeth frunce el ceño cuando Damon pasaba el teléfono a Stefan, que estaba a punto de conseguir un dardo de verbena de su bolsillo, pero se detiene mirando a Damon confundido.

"Entonces recordé lo que mi antigua vida parecía." Julian sigue hablando dándose la vuelta antes de que Stefan rápidamente le devuelve el teléfono a Damon. "Estaba rodeado de la gente que quería.. mis amigos." Julián termina cuando dos chicos entran por la puerta trasera y otros dos procedían de la parte delantera. "Dos, dos", dice Julian contando antes de reir y se acercó a Damon agarrando su brazo. "Rafael, se reunió en la década de 1600 ya que era un pintor. Pintor terrible, pero un pintor". Julian dice señalando a uno de los tres hombres. "Oh, sucio Robin. Me encontró en un convento en Massachusetts en 1802, ¿verdad?" Él le pregunta y ella asiente sonriendole. "Hmm. Amaba a esas monjas". Añade antes de caminar a los dos detrás de ellos. "Seth, por allá, me rescató de un puente de reclamación en la fiebre del oro y XI Nguen, que te conocí la semana pasada en realidad, en Portland." Julian dice apuntando a un tipo con un bigote y un tipo chino. "Ahora, sé que los tres me han estado siguiendo desde hace bastante tiempo, ahora ¿verdad?" Julián pregunta mirando a Damon, Stefan y a Elizabeth. "Espero que no fuera por razones nefastas".

"Bueno, depende. ¿Matarte es nefasto?" Stefan pregunta inclinando la cabeza hacia él.

"Muy bien chicos, escuchen-" Damon dice interrumpiendose señalando a los dos chicos detrás de Elizabeth. "Escuchen. Estoy seguro de que todos extrañamos a Lily. Bueno, casi todos. Ustedes en particular." Damon dice en referencia a los amigos de Julian. "Pero estoy seguro que donde sea que este ella esta mirando hacia arriba pensando "Desearía que esos chicos no pelearan." Damon dice asintiendo.

"No voy a ninguna parte." Stefan dice y Julian sonrie.

"Bueno." Julian dice señalando con el dedo.

"Está bien. Plan B. Disfraces inflamables empapados en alcohol." Damon dice ganándose miradas confusas de todos, cuando el saca algún tipo de granada. Elizabeth ensancha los ojos mientras se ponía los anillos, Damon y Stefan la agarran y aceleran a velocidad por arriba y por la ventana sacándola del bar.

* * *

"Entonces nos recargamos, encontramos una manera de separarlo de sus amigos-" Stefan comienza pero Damon lo corta.

"No haremos tal cosa. Nos subimos en el coche y nos vamos a casa." Damon responde molesto.

"¿Que? El esta armando un pequeño ejercito. Esta planeando algo." Stefan argumenta en defensa.

"Se esta emborrachando con sus amigos, confía en mí. Eso es un nido de avispas y no quieres patearlo." Damon dice mientras caminában con Elizabeth un poco resagada.

"Tu de todas las personas no deberias ser el que se de por vencido. Tu eres la razón de que el siga vivo." Stefan dice con rabia.

"¿Qué clase de lógica es esa?" Damon le pregunta con enfado.

"Nosotros hubiéramos matado a Julian en cuanto apareció. Pero no, tu querias castigar a Lily con la gran estafa, ¿verdad?" Stefan pregunta.

"Ella se castigo a si misma con una estaca corta." Damon responde con veneno en sus palabras.

"Te he estado viendo por semanas. He estado tratando de ver la mas mínima seña de arrepentimiento en tu cara." Stefan dice con enojo.

"Arrepentimiento por que?" Damon le replica.

"Ella estaba muriendo, Damon!" Elizabeth grita con rabia interviniendo haciendo que ambos la miren con sorpresa. "Todo lo que tenías que hacer era decir algo agradable."

"Bueno, yo no quería mentirle." Damon sostiene su lado.

"Todo lo que quería era tu perdón y prácticamente la escupiste en la cara." Le contesta Elizabeth con enfado.

"Ella no merecía mi perdón." Damon argumenta entrecerrando los ojos en ella.

"¿Por qué? Debido a que ella cometió algunos errores, o es porque ella no te eligió a ti sino a Valerie?" Elizabeth le replica alzando un poco la voz. "Damon, que odiaba a Katherine por lo que te hizo. Sin embargo, en su lecho de muerte, decides perdonarla." Dice mirándolo a los ojos. "¿Por qué no pudiste perdonar a Lily, tu propia sangre?" Le pregunta antes de caminar hacia el coche. "Camina y tropieza, Stefan. Quieres volver y arriesgar tu vida para matar a Julián, con eso estás inclinándote a su nivel. Me voy de aqui." Dice moviendo la cabeza a los dos antes de llegar a su auto. Con molestia se va dejándolos a los dos atrás.

* * *

Elizabeth esta sentada frente a la chimenea en el salón esperando que llegaran Damon y Stefan, cuando oye la puerta abrirse. "Pense que seguirían en Sunbury." Dice ella dándose la vuelta antes de congelarse en su lugar.

"Ha habido un cambio de planes, en realidad." Julián responde cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

"Que estás-" Elizabeth dice antes de que el acelera quedando frente a ella con una mirada asesina.

"Tu me robaste algo... Y tengo la intención de recuperarlo. Vas a tener que ser una moneda de cambio. No es así?" Añade Julian sonriendo.

"Phesma-" Elizabeth intenta decir algo pero rápidamente el la toma del cuello con fuerza.

"Ni siquiera lo intentes..." Julian le dice con rabia antes de empujar a Elizabeth con fuerza lanzandola sobre la mesa de café detrás de ella. La fuerza del tiro hizo que la aplastara debajo de ella. Elizabeth gime dolorosamente, su visión tornándose borrosa por un momento. Pero antes de que pudiera moverse, Julian la agarra de nuevo y la arroja fuera de la habitación del frente, aterrizando cerca de la puerta principal. Ahora en su estómago, Elizabeth se queja tosiendo con una mueca de dolor. De repente es volcada sobre su espalda, soplando mechones de pelo antes de que sus ojos se posan en Julian que sonríe mirándola.

"En serio? Pateas a una mujer mientras está abajo... Verdadera clase." Elizabeth susurra débilmente.

"¿Qué puedo decir? He aprendido de los mejores." Julian dice riéndose mientras miraba la frente sangrante de la muchacha.

"Si puedo notar eso. Por eso estas solo." Elizabeth le replica haciendo que la sonrisa de Julian se esfume gruñendo en su lugar se inclina recogiéndola con fuerza.

Elizabeth grita cuando golpea la espalda contra la pared frente a la puerta. Al igual que en el principio los dedos de Julian llegan alrededor de su cuello apretando, levantándola en el aire. Sus pies dan patadas debajo de ella, incapaz de respirar. Setía como si alguien estaba chupando el aire fuera de ella, y no había nadie que la ayudara, no importa lo mucho que quería. Se negó a que Julian supiera en cuánto dolor se encontraba. No podía ver bien, palidecia mientras Julian apretaba su dominio sobre ella. Con sus manos trato de empujarlo pero no servia de nada, por supuesto el era más fuerte. En esos momentos extrañaba mas que nunca ser un vampiro. Sintió que empezaba a alejarse. Hasta que perdió el conocimiento. Julian sonrió a la chica inconsciente antes de dejarla caer al suelo.

* * *

Elizabeth gime abriendo los ojos, ve a Julian de pie delante de la chimenea en el salón mientras ella estaba en el suelo. Intenta moverse pero se queja de dolor, ganándose solo una mirada de Julian antes de voltearse dándole la espalda de nuevo. En ese momento Stefan y Damon entran. "Pense que habías huido." Stefan dice.

"En mi propia casa? Yo tengo el doble de su edad. Podría con ambos." Julián responde como los hermanos caminan en lados opuestos de la sala mirándolo. Elizabeth hace una mueca de dolor cuando se sienta apoyándose en la pared detrás de ella. Los ojos de Damon caen sobre ella y ve que sus ojos se llenan de ira y preocupación.

"Bueno, claro que puedes intentarlo, pero no has luchado cuando estoy verdaderamente enojado." Damon dice con enojo mientras tomaba un vaso tirandoselo a Julian. Este se vuelve rápidamente rompiendo con su espada. Stefan acelera hacia él, pero le da una patada en el pecho lanzándolo hacia atrás mientras Damon acelera empujando a Julian contra la chimenea tratando de apuñalarlo en el cuello con una estaca, pero Julian sonrie apretando su mano alrededor del brazo de Damon. Elizabeth hace una mueca cuando oye a Damon gimiendo de dolor como Julián rompe lentamente los huesos de su brazo. La cabeza de Julian se topa con Damon tres veces antes de que Damon se queja. Elizabeth intenta decir algo con su magia pero le duele mucho la garganta. Julian finalmente le da un rodillazo a Damon en el pecho haciendo que caíga hacia atrás.

"Los hubiera matado en el momento si no fuera por su madre." Julian dice rodeando a Damon. "Yo la respetaba." Añade antes de llamar a Damon en el suelo al tiempo que tocaba el mango en la cabeza. Stefan sale de la nada y lo arroja fuera de Damon. Julián se levanta rápidamente antes de que Stefan le arroja una jeringa de verbena que sobresale de su cuello. Julian cae de rodillas y Stefan saca otra.

"Claramente el sentimiento no era mutuo." Stefan dice acelerando hacia Julian que rápidamente saca la verbena de su cuello antes de recoger un trozo de madera roto de una de las sillas que Elizabeth habia roto anteriormente. Y lo hunde en Stefan que gime de dolor.

"Stefan!" Damon grita incorporandose lentamente del suelo y acelera hacia Julian, pero este se levanta a tiempo hundiendo la espada en el pecho de Damon.

"Damon?!" Elizabeth grita jadeando ignorando el dolor en su garganta cuando ve la piedra Phoenix encenderse como un cigarrillo. Damon baja lentamente la vista hacia la espada, ya que estaba atrapada en su corazón antes de mirar a Elizabeth que lo miraba con desespero. Julián saca lentamente la espada de Damon dejando caer la espada al suelo. Elizabeth se queda sin aliento sin creer lo que veía como Damon cae al suelo a unos pocos pies de distancia de ella.

"Es hora de irme." Julian dice sonriendo antes de acelerar fuera de la casa.

Stefan mira a Damon sacando la madera fuera de su cuerpo. "Damon?" pregunta negando lentamente con la cabeza. "Damon?" Stefan pregunta de nuevo sólo susurrando.

Elizabeth se arrastra en el suelo gimiendo de dolor cuando lo hacia, pero lo ignora hasta que llega hacia Damon.

"Stefan. Stefan, Haz algo." Susurra ella sacudiendo la cabeza. Pero Stefan solo esta paralizado mirando a su hermano.

"Stefan?" Una voz dice a través de la casa cuando Caroline entra mirando el desastre. Ve a Elizabeth que pone la cabeza de Damon en su regazo, la vampira se queda sin aliento ante la visión. "Stef-" Caroline comienza antes de que él la corta.

"Damon quería que lo dejara." Stefan susurra mientras miraba a Elizabeth pasando la mano por el pelo de Damon mientras lágrimas caian hacia abajo sobre su rostro. "Debí haberlo dejado, pero no podía." Stefan añade.

"Damon". Solloza Elizabeth besando la frente de Damon y sacudiendo la cabeza. "Regresa. Por favor." Añade ella moviendo el cabello de sus ojos.

"Ella era tu mama, Stefan. Y si piensas que es fácil superar algo así.. No lo es." Caroline dice a sí misma fuera de corte. "Tómalo de una chica que acaba de regresar de la tumba de su madre."

"Te-tenemos que encontrar una manera de salvarlo." Dice Elizabeth mirando a Stefan y Caroline asiente rápidamente marcando un número. Elizabeth vuelve a mirar hacia abajo a Damon. Pasando los dedos por el pelo suavemente mientras colocaba una mano en el pecho donde había entrado la espada, antes de escuchar el gemido de Caroline.

"Bonnie no contesta. Tenemos que encontrar a Valerie." Caroline dice mirando a Stefan que estaba congelado.

"El no va a sobrevivir ahí dentro." Stefan dice pero Caroline sacude la cabeza.

"Si lo hará." Caroline dice tranquilizadoramente.

"Esa piedra es el castigo de cada cosa mala que has hecho- me mira y puedo ver el dolor, la culpa y la preocupación que siente." Stefan responde moviendo la cabeza mientras Elizabeth comienza tarareando a Damon.

"Hey, Damon sobrevivirá a esto." Caroline dice asegurándole a Stefan mientras sostenía su mano.

"Aun si puede, sera diferente." Una voz dice, Elizabeth levanta la vista dejando de tararear como ve a Nora anular la ocultación de sí misma. "Justo como tu." Añade sosteniendo el cuchillo antes de sumergirlo en el corazón de Stefan.

"Stefan!" Caroline grita al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de Stefan golpea el suelo. Elizabeth por instinto levanta una de sus manos en dirección de Nora mandándola lejos con fuerza.

"Vete o te juro que te matare Nora." Elizabeth dice a Nora entre dientes como un viento repentino a su alrededor comienza azotar con fuerza. Nora la ve unos segundos con temor como los ojos de esta estaban negros, se queda ahí mirándola antes de irse.

Elizabeth cierra los ojos bajando su mano ahora temblorosa mientras empezaba a tararear de nuevo ahogando los gritos frenéticos de Caroline. No le importa nada, solo le importaba Damon.


	10. Capítulo 10

Elizabeth ve como Damon estaba sobre una mesa, como Stefan, Matt, Caroline estan reunidos alrededor del cuerpo, que tiene la piedra de Phoenix descansando sobre su pecho, mientras Bonnie lanzaba el hechizo para devolver su alma a su cuerpo.

"Ababbas dagoineh mateesah elunatan. Damon melunaweh washaset. Ababbas dagoineh mateesah elunatan. Damon melunaweh washaset..." Bonnie canta con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Al rato Bonnie abre los ojos y suspira de frustración cuando el cuerpo de Damon permanece inmóvil. "El hechizo no funciona. No entiendo... Es como si la piedra escondiera su espíritu." Bonnie dice mirando a Elizabeth como esta suspira lentamente de rodillas al lado de la mesa tocando la mejilla de Damon.

"Entonces tal vez debería tomar un descanso, ¿de acuerdo? Han estado tratando durante todo el día." Matt dice detrás de Elizabeth.

"Ella no puede, bien? Cuanto más tiempo se quede ahí, más dañado estará cuando salga." Stefan dice urgentemente caminando de ida y vuelta.

"¿Y de quién es la culpa?" Bonnie preguntó poniéndose de pie lanzandole una mirada molesta a Stefan. "Tú, de todas las personas, no me vas a dar una lección." Bonnie dice con enojo.

"Oye, oye, está bien." Caroline dice levantándose de donde estaba sentada relajante. "Todos estamos un poco estresados en este momento, así que vamos a tomar una respiración profunda y podemos empezar de nuevo cuando Bonnie esté lista..."

"No lo entiendo. Sacamos a Stefan sin ningún problema. ¿Qué es diferente ahora?" Matt pregunta confundido.

"Porque todavía no está listo." Elizabeth susurra sintiendo la totalidad de ojos girando hacia ella. Era la primera vez que había hablado en semanas. Para cualquiera de ellos.

"Cuando estaba allí, apenas podía recordar quién era, y luego me golpearon con visiones y pruebas. Pero la peor parte del infierno no es lo que estás pasando, es la astilla de la esperanza de que puedes salir por tu cuenta." Stefan dice mirando a Damon y a Elizabeth que lentamente frotaba la cara inconsciente de su hermano.

"¿Por qué no tuvimos problemas para reunir su alma con su cuerpo?" Bonnie le pregunta a Stefan confundida y algo enfadada.

"Porque finalmente, me sometí al tipo de sufrimiento que simplemente te rompe." Susurra Stefan mirando lejos. "Conociendo a Damon, hará todo lo que pueda para evitar ese tipo de dolor. Lo que significa..."

"Que nunca podremos sacarlo..." Termina Elizabeth poniéndose de pie mirando a Stefan, antes de mirar a Damon y luego a la distancia.

* * *

Damon despierta con un jadeo en la mesa de billar en el salón de la pensión con la Piedra de Fénix tumbada en su pecho. Está rodeado de velas, y Elizabeth parece sorprendida al verlo vivo. "¿Damon? Oye. Por favor, dime que sabes quién eres." pregunta ella frenéticamente mientras Damon miraba alrededor salvajemente agarrando la piedra de Phoenix para mirarla, pero no se levanta, lo que preocupa a Elizabeth. "Damon, di algo."

"Sé quién soy, Elise bebe." responde Damon débilmente.

"Bien. Significa que en realidad recibí el hechizo por una vez." Elizabeth dice suspirando de alivio mientras Damon se sienta, luciendo débil y preocupado. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Como si acabara de pasar un día en la vida del joven Damon Salvatore." le responde el cerrando los ojos por el dolor punzante en su cabeza.

"¿Un día?" Elizabeth le pregunta con preocupación. "Damon, has estado muerto durante tres meses."

* * *

Damon y Elizabeth siguen en la pensión, donde el está sentado en la mesa de billar mientras Elizabeth le sirve una copa de bourbon. Luego se acerca a él y lo mira con preocupación. "¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿Ningún deseo de golpear hacia fuera o de romper cualquier cosa?"

"No." Damon responde frunciendo el ceño cuando se da cuenta de la sangre que está empezando a salir de la nariz de Elizabeth.

"Pero, no te ves tan bien." Damon señala su propia nariz y mira a Elizabeth con preocupación. Cuando ella se da cuenta de que tiene una hemorragia nasal, se apresura a agarrar un pañuelo de papel y se limpia mientras Damon baja su bebida entera de un trago.

"Estoy bien. Justo, débil. Se necesitaron tres herejes para encontrar con éxito el espíritu de Julian en esa piedra, y lo hice sola." Elizabeth le responde mirando la sangre en el pañuelo.

"Guau. No es que esperaba un desfile, pero ¿dónde está mi desfile?" dice Damon dandose cuenta de que están solos en la casa.

"Caroline está en Whitmore, Alaric en una conferencia y Matt en patrulla. Lo siento. Han pasado tres meses. Yo no es como..." Elizabeth le dice dejando la oracion en pausa.

"El tiempo se detuvo. Lo entiendo. Sin ofensa." Damon dice triste por la noticia, pero trata de no mostrarlo. "¿Dónde está Stefan?"

"Vas a necesitar otro." Elizabeth hace una cara triste. Haciendo que Damon inmediatamente entre en pánico.

"¿Dónde está Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth hace una mueca antes de que finalmente habla. "Cuando Julian te apuñaló, Nora apuñaló a Stefan, y yo no he podido traerlo todavía."

"¿Me estás diciendo que mi hermano sigue atrapado aquí y tú me sacaste primero?" Damon pregunta levantando una ceja.

"Eso no sonó ni siquiera como un destello de agradecimiento." Elizabeth dice negando con su cabeza.

"¿Dónde está Elizabeth?" Damon le pregunta de nuevo un poco molesto.

"Está en su dormitorio." Elizabeth le responde en voz baja.

"Nosotros tenemos que sacarlo." Damon responde agitadamente cuando se da cuenta de la mala situación en la que Stefan está atrapado.

"Lo haré cuando pueda. Damon, tomó toda mi magia sólo para sacarte a ti." Elizabeth le responde frustrada.

"No me importa, Elizabeth. ¡Ahora!" Damon le grita enojado.

"Esta bien." Elizabeth dice enojada también antes de caminar hacia las escaleras, pero Damon la pasa rápidamente subiendo al dormitorio de Stefan, con ella siguiéndolo de cerca. Sin embargo, Stefan no se encuentra en ninguna parte.

"¿Lo guardas en el armario?" Damon pregunta molesto.

"Él estaba aquí." Elizabeth dice confundida.

"Bueno, no esta ahora Elizabeth, lo que hace la pregunta." Damon replica con sarcasmo. "¿Cómo no ves un vampiro inconsciente salir por la puerta principal?"

Elizabeth suspira frunciendo el ceño cuando ve una nota atada a la vela en la mesa cercana con un dardo de la diana.

"Porque no salió por la puerta principal." dice ella mientras

arranca la nota de la vela, que dice: "¿QUIÉN ESTÁ PARA UNA BARBACOA?" antes de entregársela a Damon. "Alguien se lo llevó."

* * *

Damon, Bonnie, Caroline y Elizabeth están en el salón de la casa de embarque, donde están todos hablando con Matt, que está en patrulla en el MYSTIC FALLS ROADS, en el altavoz del teléfono. "Si Julian estuviera en Mystic Falls, creo que lo sabría."

"¿No crees que te estás dando demasiado crédito allí, Donovan?" Damon pregunta sarcásticamente.

"Todo lo que digo es que el tipo no es tímido para darse a conocer." Matt contraresta.

"¡Matt, si Julian quema el cuerpo de Stefan, no podemos recuperarlo!" Una Caroline muy embarazada, suena frenética al darse cuenta de las implicaciones del dilema.

"Nadie está quemando a nadie, todavía no." Damon dice con fastidio. "Escucha. Julian dejó una nota. Es evidente que nos atrae por alguna razón, chicos."

"Siempre Bonnie y yo podríamos probar un hechizo localizador..." Elizabeth comienza pero Caroline la interrumpe enseguida.

"Bonnie puede que lo haga, pero tu de ninguna manera!" Caroline dice enojada. "Literalmente, arrastraste a Damon del infierno. Ni siquiera puedo creer que estés de pie ahora mismo."

"No estaba hablando contigo, mamá Bear." Damon interrumpe molesto, antes de volverse hacia Elizabeth. "¿Crees que tienes suficiente jugo?"

"Supongo que podríamos averiguarlo." Elizabeth le dice sonriendo un poco.

"Elizabeth, te has estado agotando todos los días durante los últimos meses. Al menos déjame comprobar las cintas de vigilancia de la ciudad primero." Matt dice frustrado.

"Tú y quién más? A menos que el departamento de policía de Mystic Falls tuviera una oleada de contratación desde que yo estaba fuera...?" Damon pregunta molesto, pero solo recibe silencio por parte de Matt, lo que prueba el punto de Damon.

"No lo creía." se voltea hacia Bonnie y Elizabeth. "¿Pueden encontrarlo?"

"Veremos qué podemos hacer." Bonnie interviene alejandose del grupo con Elizabeth detras de ella.

Mientras Damon se acerca para servir una copa. Mira a Caroline, que está sentada en el sofá con los brazos envueltos alrededor de su gran protuberancia.

"¿Bebes?" el hace un gesto a la jarra de bourbon.

"Estoy embarazada de 28 semanas." Caroline le dice molesta.

"¿Fue un sí o un no?" Damon le pregunta encogiendose de hombros.

"¿Cómo es dentro de tu cabeza?" Caroline le pregunta incredula. "Estoy genuinamente curiosa, porque debe ser maravillosamente liberador ver sólo lo que quieres ver."

"¿Sabes de qué tengo curiosidad?" Damon pregunta ignorando las palabras de Caroline. "¿Por qué la Piedra Phoenix hizo a mi madre un personaje en mi infierno cuando tenía tantas otras opciones de tortura para elegir?"

"Y esta es la razón del porque le rogué a Elizabeth que buscara a Stefan en primer lugar." Caroline dice poniendo los ojos.

"Bueno, ¿por qué no lo hizo?" Damon replica enojado.

"Porque la lógica prevaleció." Caroline le respondio.

"¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?" Damon pregunta dando un paso hacia Caroline.

"Nada." Caroline niega con la cabeza.

"Blondie, no llegas a hacer de este momento la única vez que decidiste callarte. Dime. ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?" Damon pregunta sin dejar de mirarla.

"Mira... No sé por lo que acabas de pasar, o como es eso. Pero cuanto más tiempo estás atrapado, más tu humanidad se despoja." Caroline le responde molesta.

"Bueno, aquí estoy lleno de emociones. La pregunta es, ¿por qué no fue mi hermano?"

"Porque pensamos que si te hubieras ido demasiado tiempo regresarías desprovisto de humanidad, empeñado en matar a Elizabeth para revivir a Elena. ¡Dios!" Caroline suelta dejando a Damon sin palabras. Justo entonces, Elizabeth aparece en la puerta, mirandose débil como sangre se derrama de ambas fosas nasales.

"¿Elizabeth?" Caroline la mira preocupada.

"El hechizo funcionó. Está en la ruta 29." Elizabeth dice débilmente.

Damon da un paso adelante preocupado por el estado de Elizabeth, pero Caroline le hace gestos para que él se vaya.

"Vete. Yo me ocuparé de ella."

Damon baja el resto de su bebida antes de irse.

* * *

Damon acaba de despertar en la mesa de billar en el salón de la pensión con la piedra de Phoenix en su pecho. Él levanta la vista para encontrar a Elizabeth mirándolo con sorpresa y preocupación. "¿Damon?"

Damon saca la Piedra Phoenix de su pecho y la mira. "Oh... No te preocupes. Yo sé quién soy. También sé que no eres real."

Se sienta y le da a Elizabeth un pañuelo justo cuando su nariz comienza a sangrar.

"¿Para qué es eso?" Elizabeth pregunta antes de sentir su nariz sangrar. "Estoy bien. Sólo estoy débil. Ya sabes, se necesitaron tres herejes para encontrar con éxito el espíritu de Julián en esa piedra. Bonnie y yo estabamos intentando juntas y luego..."

"Lo hiciste sola. Lo tengo." Damon la interrumpe sabiendo exactamente cómo iba esa conversación. "La buena noticia es que sé dónde está Julian manteniendo el cuerpo de Stefan, para que puedas sentarte, relajarte y no tener que preocuparte por ese hechizo localizador."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Elizabeth le pregunta confundida.

"Oh, claro. Alerta de spoiler." Damon dice levantandose. "Cuando trabajabas conmigo, Julian robó el cuerpo de Stefan. Voy a recuperarlo."

Damon va a entrar en la habitación de al lado, sólo para encontrar un sonriente Stefan de pie en la puerta.

"Eso no será necesario."

"Se supone que no estás aquí." Damon dice confundido por su presencia.

* * *

Elizabeth suspira lentamente después de poner la piedra Phoenix de nuevo en el pecho de Damon.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Bonnie pregunta entrando en la habitación con Stefan, Matt y Caroline.

"Tengo que tratar... Estás débil y has estado tratando. Yo sólo he estado mirando y esperando, he estado esperando tres meses... Yo tengo que intentar hacer el hechizo." Susurra Elizabeth sosteniendo la mano de Damon mientras ella silenciosamente lanzaba el hechizo en la sala de estar. "Ababbas dagoineh mateesah elunatan. Damon melunaweh washaset. Ababbas dagoineh mateesah elunatan. Damon melunaweh washaset..." Siente que sus susurros se mueven a través de la habitación y todo dentro de ella y dentro de la magia. Empieza a escuchar los susurros de la piedra Phoenix cuando de repente oye un jadeo y su mano es apretada. Ella abre los ojos para ver los azules de Damon mirándola.

Stefan, Matt, Caroline y Bonnie, que estaban silenciosamente alrededor, parecen sorprendidos al ver a Damon despierto, pero Damon sólo estaba pensando en lo que acababa de suceder con Lily y no se da cuenta de que eso no es una parte de su escape del infierno, y que en realidad era la vida real.

"No." Damon susurra mirando alrededor de la habitación. "No." Dice una y otra vez. "No habíamos terminado." Damon declara sentándose rápidamente agarrando la piedra Phoenix en la mano. "No habíamos terminado. Tengo que recuperarla, tengo que traerla de vuelta."

"Hey, hey, Damon." Susurra Elizabeth sosteniendo su cara entre las manos haciendo que el la mire. "Soy yo, ¿de acuerdo? Estás a salvo, Damon." Susurra y él la mira moviendo la cabeza.

"No... No. Una vez mas. Una vez más." Susurra Damon freneticamente sosteniendo la cara de Elizabeth. Antes de voltearse y ver a Bonnie. "Envíame de vuelta. Ya sé qué hacer ahora." Damon dice asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Damon, no es real." Susurra Stefan acercandose a su hermano.

"Sé que no es real. ¡Nada de esto es real!" Damon le grita con rabia antes de agarrar a Stefan por el brazo y lo rompe antes de alcanzar y agarrarle el cuello. Matt, seriamente preocupado, se pone en pie cuando Caroline se apresura a ayudar a Stefan.

"Damon, no..." Caroline corre hacia Damon que rompe una silla y usa la pierna rota de la silla como una estaca, apuñalando a Caroline en el pecho, haciéndola jadear de dolor. Ella cae hacia atrás en los brazos de Bonnie como Matt corre hacia ellas.

Damon le pega a Matt tan fuerte que su cuello se rompe también, cayendo al suelo.

"Oh, no-" Bonnie susurra horrorizada como Damon va hacia ella agarrando su cuello tan fuerte que lo rompe dejando caer el cuerpo de Bonnie al suelo.

"¡Damon ya basta!" Elizabeth le grita horrorizada cuando Damon agarra una póker de chimenea y acelera hacia ella, sujetándola a la pared mediante el uso de póquer presionandola contra su garganta, ahogándola.

"Damon... No!" Elizabeth jadea desesperadamente para respirar y tratando de razonar con él.

"Tengo que volver a ella." Damon dice freneticamente.

Finalmente, Elizabeth pierde la conciencia, cayendo al suelo. Damon deja caer el póker en el suelo, pero se vuelve aún más frenético cuando no es devuelto como esperaba.

"¿Por qué todavía estoy aquí? No era real... Esto no es real..." Damon mira a su alrededor horrorizado ante los cuerpos de Bonnie, Matt, Caroline, Stefan y Elizabeth todos esparcidos por la habitación desde donde los atacó y comienza a entrar en pánico.

* * *

Damon está de pie alrededor de los cuerpos inconscientes de Stefan y Caroline y los cuerpos casi muertos de Matt, Bonnie y Elizabeth. Damon mira a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que de hecho está en el mundo real.

"No." Damon susurra horrorizado y se acerca a Matt, que está tendido en el suelo inconsciente. "Donovan. Ey, despierta." dice preocupado antes de morder su muñeca poniendola en la boca de Matt para sanarlo. "Tu no llegaras a morir. Donovan, bebe."

Mientras Matt se despierta, Damon retira su muñeca y mira a Elizabeth, que todavía está sentada en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared, una gran mancha sangrienta encima de ella desde donde su cabeza se estrello. "Elise." susurra dirigiendose hacia ella rapidamente, se muerde la muñeca y se la lleva a la boca. "Elizabeth. Elizabeth. Lo siento mucho." Damon susurra preocupado hasta que Elizabeth tose mientras se despierta.

"No sabía dónde estaba." Damon le explica freneticamente cuando ella le lanza una mirada asustada. "No sabía que estaba fuera..."

Justo entonces, Caroline pone a Damon en la espalda y lo golpea. Elizabeth ve a Damon, antes de cruzar mirada con Caroline. "Nunca te metas con una mujer embarazada." Susurra ella molesta hacia Damon.

* * *

"Elizabeth." La voz de Damon llama haciendo eco por los pasillos haciendo que la muchacha suspire lentamente. "Elizabeth." llama de nuevo.

"Sí. Te he oído." Dice Elizabeth saliendo de la sala de estar, al pasillo para ver a Damon sentado en el suelo, mientras sus manos estaban encadenadas por encima de él.

"No hay verbena en este tiempo? Sin cambiar el menú?" Damon pide en silencio.

"No, yo sólo quería asegurarme de que tenías la oportunidad de calmarte." Contesta Elizabeth cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Oh, estoy almeja. Sé lo que vas a decirme, vas a decir que lo he hechado a perder tan mal, que casi mato a todos nuestros amigos porque pensaba que estaba atrapado en una falsa infierno- mundo." Damon dice mirando lejos de Elizabeth con fastidio.

"No tienes que explicarte." Susurra Elizabeth mirando lejos de él. "No fue tu culpa." Añade lentamente encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Eh?" Damon pregunta confundido.

"Fue un error honesto... Recibes un pase." Dice ella encogiendose de hombros.

"Espera. Has saltado un montón de cosas." Damon dice. "En primer lugar se supone que debo decir que he visto los errores de mis caminos, entonces me dices que eso no es lo suficientemente bueno y luego me juzgo más difícil. Entonces digo algo malo, pero la verdadera y totalmente que se despoja de la balanza." Damon dice cuando Elizabeth se pone de cuclillas frente a él.

"Saliste de la piedra Phoenix, pero pensabas que todavía estabas dentro de ella... Todo el mundo lo entiende Damon." Dice ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Hm. Eso es bastante generoso teniendo en cuenta que sólo apuñale la novia embarazada de Stefan en el pecho, te tire en una pared estrangulandote, quebrandote el cuello, el cuello de Stefan y arroje un plato a la cabeza de Matt casi se fracturó el cráneo." Damon dice como Elizabeth solo lo mira.

"Sí, bueno... La piedra significo un número en ti." Stefan añade entrando en la sala. Elizabeth se levanta enseguida apartandose.

"Sí lo hace." Damon susurra mirando hacia abajo. "Bien, estoy aquí... Y es real." Damon declara mirándolos. "Estoy listo para mi abrazo de mi hermano y mi mejor amiga." Damon dice al tiempo que Elizabeth mira a Stefan. "Eso implica que me desencadenen, chicos." Damon dice con molestia.

"Aquí está la cosa, Damon... Um, líos diablo con ustedes... El post-demonios es mucho peor." Stefan dice lentamente.

"Oh." Damon susurra antes de que la puerta se abre y todos se giran para ver a Tyler entrar.

"Ustedes han llegado a ser una broma. Esta sigue siendo mi casa." Tyler declara ganandose una sonrisa de Elizabeth.

"Tyler Lockwolf. Sí, pensé que mis alergias estaban actuando para arriba." Damon dice detrás de Stefan y Elizabeth que sonrie caminando hacia Tyler y abrazándolo sintiendo sus fuertes brazos envolviendose alrededor de ella.

"No sabía que habías vuelto." Dice Elizabeth alejandose del abrazo. "Es bueno verte otra vez lobo." Bromea ella como Tyler se rie besandola en la frente.

"Los he extrañado demasiado, Caroline me invitó a su baby shower. A pesar de que no menciona la parte sobre Mystic Falls ir a la mierda. ¿Qué diablos pasó por ahí?" Tyler pregunta.

"Oh, usted sabe que tuvimos que evacuar. Herejes de miedo y extraños rituales de fuego. Estabas aparece en copia en el memo?" Damon le pregunta con molestia.

"No creo que él está hablando de la evacuación, la presa." Susurra Elizabeth mirando hacia Damon.

"Entonces, ¿de qué está hablando? Sé que Stefan no logró echar a perder todo el pueblo de nuevo mientras yo estaba en mi viaje de fin de semana al limbo." Damon dice mirando a su hermano.

"Esa es la cosa... No te habías ido por un fin de semana. Te fuiste durante semanas... Meses." Susurra Elizabeth evitando la mirada de Damon antes de caminar arriba.


	11. Capítulo 11

"Has, delegado adjunto Doolittle para patrullar las calles con su viaje a lo largo de bruja?" Damon pregunta gimiendo de molestia por Stefan que se sienta en una silla frente a él como Elizabeth esta apoyada en una pared no muy lejos. "¿Seguro Bonnie puso el alma de vuelta en tu cuerpo? Quiero decir, ¿qué le pasó a tu héroe secador de campaña para proteger a Mystic Falls?" Damon le pregunta con enojo a su hermano.

"Bueno, hemos estado ocupados tratando de sacarte de entre los muertos." Stefan argumenta en defensa.

"Se llama multitarea." Damon dice rodando los ojos.

"No tienes idea por lo que hemos pasado." Stefan dice con molestia.

"Está bien, hermano. Tienes una audiencia cautiva... Qué me he perdido?" Damon le pregunta a Stefan con sarcasmo.

"Después que Bonnie hizo el hechizo que me saco de la piedra, todo lo que quería hacer era volver a la normalidad con Caroline." Stefan dice antes de mirar hacia el suelo.

 **(Comienzo flashback)**

 **"Gracias." Caroline declara cuando el camarero saca su silla, ella sonrie sentandose mientras Stefan miraba el menú. "Super lujoso. Incluso mi bolso tiene una silla." Caroline dice riendo.**

 **"Bueno, estamos celebrando, así que pensé en llevarlo a un nivel superior, ¿verdad?" Pregunta Stefan sonriendole.**

 **"Absolutamente." Caroline dice sonriéndome antes de ver el menú en sus manos. "Entonces, ¿qué vino ¿Se siente como?"**

 **"No me importa, lo que quieras." Le responde Stefan asintiendo con la cabeza.**

 **"Bien, quiero agua potable." Caroline dice mirando su vientre de embarazada.**

 **"En este momento..." Dice Stefan riendo nerviosamente y medio vergonzosamente.**

 **"¿Estás seguro de que estás listo para esto?" Caroline pregunta frunciendo las cejas hacia el. "Yo sé que es la primera vez que has estado fuera desde que despertaste."**

 **"Estoy-estoy bien. Gracias sin embargo." Responde Stefan tranquilizador.**

 **"Bueno." Caroline dice convencida. "Bonnie cree que está cerca de sacar a Damon. Ella dijo que se sentía muy fuerte hoy en día por lo que con un poco de suerte... Vamos a estar celebrando algo más pronto." Caroline dice sonriéndole a Stefan que giraba su tenedor en la mano escuchando a medias.**

 **"Hola, amantes." Damon dice detrás de Caroline. "¿Extráñandome?" Damon le pregunta a Stefan sonriendo.**

 **"¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?" Pregunta Stefan mientras sostiene un cuchillo antes de levantarse luchando contra Damon amenazandolo con su tenerdor en la garganta. "¡Mantente alejado de ella!" Le grita antes de que Caroline lo aleja de Damon.**

 **"Stefan detente, ¿qué haces?" Caroline pregunta en voz alta con preocupación. Stefan frunce las cejas y voltea a mirar a Damon, pero ve un camarero.**

 **"Lo siento." Susurra Stefan mirando a todo el mundo. "Lo siento." Dice de nuevo como la confusión y la vergüenza vienen sobre el.**

 **(Fin flashback)**

"Así que te lleva el diablo, estás arriba y arriba y luego empiezas alucinandome como camarero." Damon dice frunciendo las cejas. "Es decir, no podría haber sido un gerente o algo?" Damon le pregunta bromeando.

"Creo que estás perdiendo el punto Damon." Dice Elizabeth haciendo que el la mire.

"Me da el punto, Elise. No tengo ningún deseo de matar a Caroline. Es decir, que no sea la última vez que lo intenté, pero todos estamos de acuerdo que, eso fue un gran malentendido." Damon dice. "No voy a tener otro ataque psicótico, hermano. Lo prometo." Damon afirma mirando a Stefan que parecía seguro.

"Está bien. Así es como esto va a funcionar. Voy a desencadenarte y tu no vas a dejar mi lado, hasta que esté convencido de que estás bien." Stefan dice mirando seriamente a Damon.

"Estoy cien por ciento bien." Damon responde asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Bien. Entonces puede demostrarmelo mientras conduces por la nueva Mystic Falls." Stefan dice levantandose de la silla antes de caminar hacia fuera. Elizabeth se limita mirando a Damon frunciendo las cejas mientras el miraba hacia las escaleras ampliando sus ojos antes de mirar hacia abajo como Stefan entra con la llave de las cadenas. Damon vuelve a mirar la caja de la escalera antes de sacudir la cabeza como Stefan lo desencadena. "¿Estás listo?" Stefan le pide a su hermano que no dejaba de mirar por encima de él.

"Sí. Todo bien." Damon miente mientras él se levantaba del suelo.

* * *

"Qué pasa? Damon te envió sus disculpas vacías?" pregunta Matt mientras ponia a lo largo de la carreta un alambre de púas.

"No. Dejare que Stefan se ocupe de Damon." Elizabeth dice mientras termiba de hablar con Caroline sobre la fiesta de mañana.

"Es inteligente, hasta que Damon lo convenza de que ha cambiado." Matt replica molesto. "Entonces sera nuestro problema."

"Estoy tratando de ser positiva, si?" Elizabeth dice antes de recibir una notificación y abrirla. "Dios mio."

"Qué?" Le pregunta preocupado.

"Estas en matchasingle. com?" Elizabeth le pregunto a Matt mientras volvia a leer sus resultados.

"Por qué?" Matt frunce el ceño.

"Porque nos emparejo." Elizabeth le enseña su teléfono. "Tenemos que sacarte otra foto de perfil, Matt. Eso que esta ahí es tu arma?"

"Si, estaba de uniforme. No voy a recortar mi arma." Matt se justifica y Elizabeth solo rie.

"No quiero meterme, pero mostrar tu lado dulce te dará mas éxito." Ella le asegura.

Escuchan los autos acercarse y los dos se esconden entre los arbustos. Los ven jugar a las carreras hasta que sus llantas se pinchan por el cable de púas. Salen y Elizabeth los tortura a ambos con su magia. Matt le dispara al segundo una y otra vez.

"Matt!" le grita ella. "Esta muerto!"

"Al menos Lily mantenía controlados a sus herejes." gruñe Matt. "Supongo que se puede decir que perdí mi lado dulce."

"De acuerdo." Elizabeth espera a que se tranquilice. "Hay que llevarnos estos cuerpos de aquí."

* * *

"¿Estás realmente preocupado por Damon o sólo es una excusa conveniente para salir del juego degustación de comida de bebé?" Caroline pregunta en el teléfono.

"Bueno, si eso es lo que creo que es, entonces yo preferiría ser enviado de vuelta a la piedra infierno." Stefan afirma y Caroline se rie de su respuesta.

"Honestamente, yo no te culpo... Pero Alaric necesita esto." Caroline dice lentamente. "Él no tiene los pertrechos necesarios de un solo padre en este momento."

"Bueno, no te preocupes, yo todavía voy a conseguir que ese bebé nacido lo que me hizo clic en cuando estaba borracho." Stefan responde mientras Caroline sonrie caminando sin rumbo fijo.

"Gracias." Caroline dice sonriendo en el teléfono. "Hey, mantente a salvo, ¿de acuerdo? Finalmente te dieron vuelta a la realidad. Quiero que tengas uno de paz."

"No te preocupes, lo haré. Adiós." Stefan dice antes de colgar.

"Ahora desahogate." Caroline dice volteandose hacia Elizabeth que habia estado distraida mirando fuera de la ventana.

"Estuve semanas. Meses. Sin hablar con nadie porque Damon no estaba aquí." susurra Elizabeth si mirarla. "Estaba en alguna excursión de demonios sobrenaturales mientras yo estaba aquí, sin dormir, mirando todos los libros de hechizos sólo para asegurarme de que podia, destruir esa piedra estúpida para que algo como esto no vuelva a suceder, por su parte, Julián se hace cargo de la creación de la ciudad vampiros y más herejes." Dice con rabia finalmente levantando la vista hacia Caroline. "Y cuando lo hago, finalmente Damon vuelve... Ha estado en el infierno durante tanto tiempo, que casi te mata, Matt y Bonnie porque cree que todavía está en el infierno. Así que la verdadera pregunta es... Si el Damon que conozco esta de regreso o si está tan lejos que nunca va a estar devuelta." Dice Elizabeth encogiendose de hombros mientras Caroline sólo la mira. "Eso es lo que pienso." Le susurra antes de caminar fuera de la habitación.

* * *

"Esto es aterrador." Caroline dice como todos miran hacia Matt, Tyler y Alaric que estaban vendados de los ojos y ponen los pañales en los bebés de plástico.

"En realidad, esta es el mejor chantaje nunca." Bonnie dice grabando un video, mientras Elizabeth reia moviendo la cabeza hacia los chicos.

"En menos de un par de semanas, estos bebés están apareciendo fuera de mí y ser entregados a él, su único padre, un hombre que apenas inspira cualquier confianza" Caroline comienza antes de que el temporizador se apaga y los chicos toman sus vendas de los ojos. Ven el pañal de Alaric perfecto en el muñeco, el pañal de Matt en la cabeza del bebé y el bebé de Tyler sin cabeza.

"¡Sí!" Aalaric dice mirando hacia Caroline sonriendo antes de cumplir de nuevo a los chicos como Tyler levanta su bebé sin cabeza.

"Eso es terrible. Nunca vas a ser niñera." Elizabeth le dice riendose de Tyler antes de voltearse hacia el bebé de Matt con un pañal en su cabeza. "Sí, tú tampoco. Nunca." Añade riendose muy alto, tanto que todos la observan sonriendo, ella habia estado sin reir por un largo tiempo. Elizabeth deja su risa lentamente incomodandose un poco por la mirada de todos, antes de seguir a Alaric a la mesa de la comida y bebidas.

"Hola. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Caroline le pregunta con asombro.

"Bueno, es un pañal. No es una bomba, aunque podría desmantelar una bomba vendandome los ojos, si fuera necesario." Alaric dice encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ja. No hay nada más divertido que los recién nacidos y C4." Caroline dice sonriendo poniendo sus manos sobre su vientre.

"Así que no, Alaric no deberías almacenar tus explosivos en el vivero, lo leí en uno de las veinte revistas para padres que dejaste en la oficina". Dice Elizabeth sonriendo mientras él rodaba los ojos. "Pero, Caroline fue la que me dijo que te diera eso..." Añade como Caroline entrecierra los ojos hacia ella. Elizabeth rie alejandose rápidamente de conseguir un golpe. Ella se acerca a Tyler y a Matt.

"Y yo casi tenía mi edad adulta posterior." Tyler dice suspirando dejando el vaso.

"Sí, casi." Dice Elizabeth sonriendo antes de tomar una bebida para ella misma. "Sin embargo, sólo han sofocado una muñeca con un pañal, Donovan. Bebe."

"No puedo, estoy de servicio." Matt dice cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"No sé por qué te molestas, hombre. Los malos no van a ninguna parte. Es decir, si hay algo que están multiplicando." Tyler responde moviendo la cabeza.

"Así que es eso eh. Renunciaste? Hemos crecido allí, Tyler. Esa es tu ciudad también." Matt dice con milestia.

"Fue mi ciudad. Ahora es un baño de sangre que no vale la pena perder la vida otra vez." Tyler responde mirando a Matt que no podía creer lo que escuchaba. "Salir fue la mejor cosa que me ha pasado." Tyler añade antes de que pasos entran a la habitación. Tyler se gira para ver a Nora. "¿Quién es esa?" pregunta el sonriendole a ella.

"Alguien que no fue invitada." Matt dice un poco ausente. "Ella es el hereje que puso a Stefan en la piedra."

"Pero también quien ayudó a sacarlo." Dice Elizabeth mirando a Matt.

"Bueno, tal vez no debería haber perdido su aliento poniéndolo en la piedra." Matt responde con molestia.

"Disculpen." Dice Elizabeth alejandose. Esquiva a todo el mundo antes de llegar a la sala sólo para ver a Stefan. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Por que no contestabas el celular?" Stefan pregunta mientras buscaba a Damon alrededor.

"Lo siento, lo estaba usando para poner música. Estas bien?" Elizabeth frunce el ceño.

"¿Damon esta aquí?" Stefan pregunta confundido.

"No, ¿por qué estaria aqui?" Elizabeth le pregunta confundida.

"Está ocurriendo otra vez. No se donde esta. Creí que estaba conmigo y no era así." Stefan responde volviendose loco, Elizabeth se voltea para ver a Caroline riendo con un par de invitados, ella agarra el brazo de Stefan llevándolo a una habitación y cerrando la puerta.

"Esta bien." Elizabeth camina hacia Stefan cuando cierra la puerta. "Estas bien."

"No, no estoy bien" Stefan se alejo de ella. "Y el tampoco. Tenemos que ir a buscar a Damon, Elizabeth." Stefan dice con molestia cuando Elizabeth lo empuja hacia atrás.

"Tenemos que cuidar de ti en primer lugar." Elizabeth le dice discutiendo.

"¿Cómo vas a cuidar de mi problema? Yo estaba literalmente atrapado en una roca, Elizabeth." Stefan dice con molestia.

"Estabas atrapado en una roca al igual que Damon lo estaba y no tenías pruebas y obstáculos a superar para que pudieras salir y por lo que hizo, pero he hablado con Caroline y ni siquiera le dijiste cómo lo hiciste." Elizabeth le dice a Stefan seriamente.

"Nora y Bonnie me sacaron, lo sabes." Stefan argumenta en el agravamiento.

"No, en ese mundo infernal paso algo mas. Algo que no quieres admitir. No puedes seguir ocultándote así, Stefan. No puedes. Así que, por favor, déjame ayudarte. Para que podamos ir a ayudar a Damon." Le replica Elizabeth cruzando los brazos con terquedad.

"Ahora no podemos hacer nada al respecto, de acuerdo?" Stefan replica mientras se sienta lentamente. "Estaba viviendo en un constante ciclo de infelicidad." Stefan comienza con Elizabeth en cuclillas frente a él. "Todos los ciclos terminaban con Damon llevándome a la represa... El agua era negra y estaba helada. Nos estábamos ahogando juntos. Y siempre que trataba de nadar a la superficie, el me retenía. Siempre que trataba de salvarlo, yo también moría.. Al final me di cuenta de que solo había una salida. Si quería sobrevivir, tenis que seguir sin el.. Así que lo solté."

"Dejaste que muriera." Elizabeth susurra en estado de shock poniendose de pie y alejándose de Stefan. "Tu lo abandonaste... Dejaste que Damon se ahogara, de manera que asi podrías salvarte. Entonces, es por eso que estas alucinando con el? Porque una falsa versión de tu hermano esta enojado por algo que hiciste en una falsa realidad?"

"La piedra infernal esta tratando de decirme algo.. Esta tratando de probar algo. Nunca seré feliz.. hasta que Damon este fuera de mi vida para siempre." Stefan dice haciendo que Elizabeth lo mire con molestia.

"¿Realmente crees eso?" Le pregunta ella mientras sus ojos se ponen vidriosos, Stefan la mira unos segundos antes de apartar la mirada.

* * *

Elizabeth entra en la mansión Lockwood y ve a Damon sentado frente a la chimenea. "¿Dónde estabas?" Elizabeth le pregunta cruzando los brazos.

"Fuera." Damon responde un tanto triste. "Tenía que aclarar mi cabeza..." Él agrega sin mirar a Elizabeth. "Me dejó ir... En su infierno virtual... Me dejó ahogarme para que pudiera sobrevivir... Me dio la espalda." Damon susurra en voz baja. "La única manera para que él tenga un final feliz es que me dejara a su paso..."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Elizabeth le pregunta caminando lentamente hacia él.

"Porque mi verdadero ser es oscuro Elizabeth. Y toda esa luz sigue interponiéndose en el camino. Evitando que sea lo que realmente soy." Damon susurra.

"¿Qué eres? Imprudente? Manipulador? Egoísta?" Elizabeth le pregunta ahora de pie delante de él.

"Suena bien." Damon responde sin emoción.

"Si lo es." Susurra Elizabeth mirando hacia abajo en Damon antes de ponerse en cuclillas frente a él. "Pero también eres mi mejor amigo, Damon." Dice ella mientras Damon la miraba fijamente. "No voy a renunciar a ti, ni ahora, ni nunca. Ni Stefan ya que es tu hermano y te ama." Dice Elizabeth atreviéndose a tocar la mejilla de Damon que ya no estaba fría.

"Elizabeth. Yo-" Damon empieza pero se interrumpe. "Yo, uh..."

"¿Qué es?" Le pregunta Elizabeth frunciendo las cejas. "Sea lo que sea, me lo puedes decir, Damon." Dice ella sonriéndole mientras aun frotaba su mejilla, pero Damon solo se queda mirándola en silencio.

"Estaba fuera de bourbon." Damon dice encogiéndose de hombros mirando hacia abajo en una botella vacía.

"¿Es eso?" Elizabeth le pregunta sabiendo que estaba ocultando algo más.

"Eso es." Damon dice antes de que sin aviso se inclina abrazando a Elizabeth con fuerza.


	12. Capítulo 12

Elizabeth camina a la puerta solo para ver a Valerie a punto de tocar. "Oye." Dice levantando la ceja.

"Lo siento. He venido aquí para hablar contigo. Necesito tu ayuda para localizar a Julian." Valerie dice mientras Elizabeth se cruza de brazos.

"Y la razón es-" Elizabeth empieza antes de que Valerie le tiende una tarjeta postal con una x roja en él.

"La cazadora. La cazadora que ejerce la piedra de Phoenix y la daga que le pertenece a ella. Ella viene. Aquí." Valerie dice cuando Elizabeth toma la tarjeta.

* * *

Valerie y Elizabeth entran a la parrilla para ver los motoristas, los vampiros y los herejes todos riendo como Julián le dispara a una manzana que colocaron en la parte superior de la cabeza de un hereje, todo el mundo aclamando a su alrededor.

"¡Diana!" Julián grita felizmente mirando al hereje. "Y por su coraje, mi amigo negrita, ¿cómo le gustaría para hacer su nuevo hogar en el 224 Harmony Lane? Sr. y Sra Leonard aquí-" Julian comienza cuando se vuelve hacia un viejo matrimonio. "Han sido llamados de nuevo en la ciudad, aquí, de modo que puede ser que les invite." Julian agrega mirando hacia atrás en el hereje. "¿Quién es el siguiente?"

"Voy a dar una oportunidad." Val dice caminando desde detrás de él y Julian voltea.

"¿No es esto acogedor? Qué bien debes sentirte al estar rodeado de degenerados aduladores." Dice Elizabeth inclinando la cabeza hacia Julian.

"Hmm, qué tan seguro debe parecer." Valerie añade.

"Valerie, estoy luchando para comprender que le muestra su cara a doscientas millas de mí." Julian dice con enojo a Valerie.

"Oh, no te hagas ilusiones. Sólo estoy entregando algo que fue entregado a mí por error." Valerie dice entregándole la postal a Julian que frunce las cejas apretando la mandíbula. "Es una pena que alguien no te permite sentirte seguro por mucho tiempo."

Julian gira hacia la barra encendiendo la postal en el fuego con una vela que estaba allí.

"¿De dónde has sacado esto?" Julián pregunta con miedo y rabia en su rostro.

"Ese es el aspecto que he estado anhelando ver. ¿Por qué, Julian, me atrevo a decir, pareces tener miedo?" Valerie pide girandose hacia Elizabeth.

"Qué pena pensar que acababas de hacer un hogar aquí. Ahora tienes que huir." Elizabeth dice burlandose de Julian que se aparta de ellas con rabia. "No vale la pena. Vamos."

"Kyle, si matas a estas musarañas en este momento, voy a tirar en la familia Lincoln Buick." Julian dice cuando Elizabeth y Valerie caminaban hacia la puerta. Elizabeth siente pasos que vienen detras de ella cuando una mano se posa firmemente alrededor de su hombro, de repente escucha un corte rebanada lanzada al aire y deja caer la mano en su hombro. Ella se voltea para ver un cuerpo sin cabeza con la sangre en el suelo. Al levantar la vista ve un menú con sangre que sale de la barra.

"Bueno, me siento más feliz." Damon afirma caminando lentamente pasando a Elizabeth que suspira de alivio.

"¿Qué he dicho que sucedería si alguna vez mataban alguno de mis hombres?" Julián le pregunta a Damon con rabia.

"Hmm." Damon dice agarrando el menú de la barra y chasqueando los dedos ya que ahora estaba delante de Julián. "Creo que fue algo que me evisceración y la alimentación de mis entrañas a Stefan." Damon dice encogiéndose de hombros.

"Exactamente." Julián responde con ira.

"Dale." Damon dice sonriendole a Julian antes de caminar hacia el bar estudiando el bourbon por sí mismo.

"Tienes diez segundos de vida. Algunas últimas palabras?" Julián pregunta con enfado.

"¿Ultimas palabras?" Damon pide confundido girando hacia Julian quien asiente.

"Eso es mucha presión. Creo que si tuviera que, yo lo expresaría como una pregunta. ¿Cuál es el problema con la 'marca x' en la postal?" Damon le pregunta inclinando la cabeza hacia Julian. "¿Quién te va desde, Big J?" Damon le pregunta sonriendo a Julian que agarra un palo de billar.

"Bueno, eso no es la preocupación de un hombre muerto. Tal vez algo un poco más poético." Julián responde sonriendole a Damon. "Dos segundos." Julian agrega rompiendo el palo de billar por la mitad haciendo que Elizabeth se tensara lista para luchar si era necesario.

"No pasaría a ser una zorra que maneja la espada, que te envió directamente al infierno, ¿verdad?" Damon pregunta sonriendole a Julian quien lo miraba con rabia antes de que vamped hacia Damon sosteniendo una mano en su garganta mientras lo sostenía sobre la barra.

Instintivamente Elizabeth da un paso adelante pero dos vampiros se lo impiden parandose delante de ella.

"Oh. Oh, creo que golpee un nervio. Infierno-bombón un pie, los tiempos finales están cerca. Quiero decir, estoy suponiendo que está buena, ¿verdad?" Damon le pregunta a Julian sonriendo. Este lo mira unos segundos antes de reir bajandose lentamente de Damon.

"Oh, lo entiendo. Todavía estás en una pequeña espiral autodestructiva de su no tan fantástica travesía en la piedra de Phoenix." Julian dice inclinando la cabeza hacia Damon.

"¿Crees?" Damon le pregunta con enfado.

"Bueno, Lily era mi piedra de toque. Ella era la misma cosa que me ataba a mi salud mental. Cuando la he perdido, que es cuando las cosas realmente se produjeron desviaciones. Así que, que has perdido? No a Lily. No a Stefan-" Julian dice antes de que él mira a Elizabeth riendo. "Tampoco Elizabeth, al parecer." Julian termina mirando a Damon, que se limita a mirar a Elizabeth antes de que el teléfono de ella comienza a zumbar.

"Tenemos que irnos." Dice Elizabeth mirando a Valerie. "Es Caroline." Añade mirando hacia atrás a Damon confundida antes de sacudir sus pensamientos y salir de la parrilla seguida por Valerie.

* * *

"Bueno, eso no es bueno." Valerie dice mientras miraba hacia abajo en la mano de Caroline que se ponía gris y venosa.

"Sí, es por eso que les llame." Caroline dice con molestia mientras se sentaba en una cama de hospital. "Pueden ustedes acabar de ser brujas y solucionarlo?"

"¿Puedo?" Valerie pregunta sosteniendo su mano y Caroline asiente antes de que Valerie toca el vientre que se sobresale de las mantas sobre ella antes de que un semáforo en rojo viene de su mano. El gris en la mano de Caroline desaparece al mismo tiempo que Valerie salta hacia atrás.

"¿Qué acabás de hacer?" Stefan pregunta con preocupación.

"Yo no hice nada." Valerie dice sacudiendo la cabeza como Caroline examina su mano.

"¿Que se supone que significa eso?" Elizabeth pregunta.

"Creo que estos bebés son sifones como lo eras tu. Y como lo soy yo." Valerie dice volviéndose hacia Elizabeth que la mira confundida.

"¿Qué?" Caroline pregunta confundida.

"Y me temo que pudieran alimentarse de la sangre." Val añade.

"Al igual que ellos están, literalmente, desviando la magia vampiro fuera de su cuerpo." Dice Elizabeth moviendo la cabeza mirando a Caroline.

* * *

Elizabeth suspira cuando Val pone un brazalete en la muñeca de Caroline. "¿Qué es?" Caroline pregunta confundida.

"Es un talismán lleno de magia." Valerie responde lentamente en un suspiro. "Espero que los bebes tomen magia de el y no de ti."

"Y si no lo hacen? Todavía tienen que seguir allí un poco mas.. No he hecho

notas de agradecimiento por la fiesta." Caroline dice moviendo la cabeza antes de que Elizabeth la interrumpe.

"Si esto no funciona, vamos a encontrar algo más fuerte. No dejaré que pase nada malo. Lo prometo." Dice Elizabeth tomando la mano de Caroline que la apreta con la suya.

"Gracias." Caroline susurra, Elizabeth le sonrie de modo tranquilizador.

"Es un placer." Valerie añade asintiendo.

"No, en serio. Ya sabes, no estamos destinadas a recibir unos de otros, tu y yo... lo que hace que lo que está haciendo mucho más agradable. Así que gracias." Caroline dice sonriendole a Valerie.

La atencion de Elizabeth se desvia cuando ve a Stefan esperando fuera de la puerta. "Vuelvo enseguida." Dice levantandose de la silla abriendo la puerta y ver a Stefan que suspira lentamente mientras le entrega un café.

"¿Como esta?" Stefan le pregunta refiriéndose a Caroline.

"Bien, la disecacion no ha regresado. Valerie dice que han estado absorbiendo lentamente durante mucho tiempo y que Caroline no se dio cuenta." Elizabeth suspira agotada. "Has sabido algo de Damon?"

"No, No ha estado contestando mis llamadas... ¿Por qué?" Stefan pregunta frunciendo las cejas.

"Yo creo saber algo." dice Elizabeth saliendo de la habitación. "Lo vimos hoy temprano en el Mystic Grill. Parecía tener muchas ganas de provocar a Julian. Armo un espectáculo decapitando a uno de sus hombres." dice Valerie saliendo de la habitacion.

"¿Qué? Por qué? Julian nos dijo que no tocáramos a sus amigos." Stefan dice preocupado.

"Me pareció que tenia un deseo suicida." Valerie susurra mirando a Stefan y a Elizabeth que enseguida baja su mirada.

* * *

"Julian." Elizabeth llama con enojo alzando a un vampiro con su magia contra una pared mientras este se retorcía. "¿Donde esta el?" Pregunta en la parrilla pero no habia muchos vampiros.

"No estoy diciendo nada." El vampiro le sonrie a Elizabeth que lo lanza hacia Stefan que con mucho gusto pone la mano en la espalda del vampiro mientras este grita de dolor.

"¿Quieres decirnos ahora?" Elizabeth le pregunta al vampiro con molestia.

"Hay un garaje a pocas cuadras de aquí ! él-él está allí!" El vampiro grita, Stefan lo deja ir antes de romperle el cuello. Elizabeth rueda los ojos saliendo de la parrilla con Stefan detrás de ella.

Cuando encuentran el garaje, hay un guardia en la puerta. Elizabeth levanta la ceja hacia él mientras dejaba que Stefan y ella pasaran libremente. Al abrir la puerta ensancha los ojos en la cantidad de vampiros que se encontraban en el garaje, mientras que sólo dos personas estaban a la cabeza de la multitud. Elizabeth se da cuenta de un hombre muerto con una estaca en el corazón en una plataforma que parecía que estaba utilizada para el boxeo.

"¿Quieres pelear de nuevo? Entonces ahora pelearas conmigo." Julian dice rodeando a Damon.

"Damon!" Stefan grita caminando hacia él con Elizabeth siguiendolo un poco nerviosa, ya que ella era un aperitivo para todos en el lugar."¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?" Stefan pregunta cuando Damon y Julian se voltean.

"Doblaste donde no debías." Damon responde mientras su nariz sangraba. "Esto no es un grupo de ayuda."

"¿Vas a pelear o no?" Julián pregunta desde detrás de Damon que se voltea hacia el al mismo tiempo Elizabeth se arriesga saltando hacia adelante agarrando su brazo. "Hey, No subas. Ven conmigo. Lo que sea que este pasando, lo arreglaremos. Para eso son los amigos, recuerdas? Para apoyarse." Dice ella logrando que Damon la mirara.

"¿Vas a pelear o no?" Julián pregunta con rabia ahora. Damon mira entre Julian y Elizabeth y de nuevo a Julian. Lo mira mientras su boca se forma en una ligera sonrisa.

"Estoy dentro." Damon dice ignorando el dolor en los ojos de Elizabeth. Se aparta de ella y va hacia una chica que estuvo mirándolo mientras sostenía una bandeja de bebidas.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? El tiene 300 años mas que tu." Stefan dice hacia su hermano con ira como Damon bebe un trago de tequila.

"Entonces sera una buena pelea." Damon responde aclarandose la garganta antes de caminar hacia la plataforma, pero Stefan se pone delante de él.

"Hey, esa piedra sigue jugando con tu cabeza, Damon. Dejame ayudarte. Vamos te ayudare a pasar a través de esto." Stefan dice moviendo la cabeza a Damon como él lo empuja fuera de la pista.

"No hay nada que superar, Stefan. Esto es lo que merezco." Damon dice siguiendo su camino pero esta vez Elizabeth se para frente a el, empujandolo hacia atrás.

"¿De que estas hablando? Que mereces?" Le pregunta ella confusa.

"Si no retrocedes Elizabeth, te destruire como yo he destruido todo lo bueno que he tocado." Damon dice tratando de pasar por delante de Elizabeth pero ella lo empuja hacia atrás de nuevo.

"Algo te paso." Dice ella moviendo la cabeza hacia él. "Dime. Dime lo que te pasó, Damon!" Grita con rabia sin preocuparse de que la estaban mirando.

"Estoy impacientandome!" dice Julian.

"Voy a pelear." Damon responde antes de subir al cuadrilátero.

Julian le da una estúpida sonrisa a Elizabeth que le hace saber que esa siempre fue su intención. Iba a asesinar a Damon ahí arriba.

"¿Alguien puede acompañar a estas dos personas encantadoras fuera de los locales?" Julian dice detrás de Elizabeth.

"No me iré y dejare que pelees a muerte contra este sujeto." Stefan dice cuando dos hombres lo agarran tanto a el como a Elizabeth por los brazos.

"Parece que no tienes opinión en este asunto." Damon responde sin emoción como Stefan y Elizabeth fueron llevados hacia la puerta.

"No hagas esto, Damon." Dice Elizabeth moviendo la cabeza hacia él, que se limita a mirarla fijamente. "No hagas esto!"

"Buena suerte, Elise." Damon susurra.

Elizabeth gruñe una vez que Stefan y ella estában fuera de nuevo.

"Él va a morir." Dice ella con disgusto y enfado antes de ver Valerie caminar hacia ellos.

"Tengo un plan." Valerie dice, Elizabeth se voltea hacia Stefan que tenía la misma mirada confundida que ella.

* * *

Damon golpea a Julian y el lo lanza lejos antes de golpearlo varias veces. Escucha a las personas gritar mientras se desorienta un poco.

"Nunca tuve un hermano." dice Julian. "Ni hermano ni hermana, de hecho. Parece que ahí esquive una bala."

"Tiene sentido." Damon limpia la sangre de su boca. "Fuiste un renacuajo solitario. Por eso necesitas rodearte de chupasangres malvivientes y degenerados como estos."

Golpea fuertemente a Julian y el lo ataca con mas fuerza lanzandolo al suelo haciendo que su cabeza rebotara con el pavimento.

"Al menos tengo amigos." Damon escucha la voz de Julian a lo lejos. "Has alejado a todas las almas que te han querido."

"Supongo que tendré que ponerme cerca del fuego con toda mi ira." murmura Damon mientras Julian se para frente a el.

Estaba a punto de aplastar su cabeza con su bota, pero el se levanta del suelo golpeandolo. Pero Julian lo tumba de nuevo golpeandolo sin parar.

Damon mira alrededor a las personas gritar para que le arrancaran el corazón. Ve a todos y se encuentra buscando a alguien. Julian deja de darle golpes y patadas y se arrodilla junto a él riendose entre dientes. "Realmente no estas en busca de Elizabeth, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, incluso si ella regresara, ¿qué piensas que haría cuando sepa lo que le hiciste a tu propia novia? No creo que te perdone." Julián dice sonriendo. No muy lejos, escondida entre la multitud estaba Elizabeth.

"Adelante." Damon dice mirando hacia el techo. "Rasga mi corazón."

"Sabes? No es que no me encantaría hacerlo, pero estas seguro?" Julián pregunta mientras miraba a Damon.

"Hazlo." Damon susurra mientras Julian sonrie de felicidad y alegría antes de que él pone una mano sobre el corazón de Damon.

Elizabeth se encoge de miedo cuando oye el desgarro de la piel de Damon como Julian agarra su corazón. Ella mira hacia la puerta para ver a Valerie, no puede evitar sonreír mientras la hereje cantaba manteniendo una mano hacia Julian quien se agarraba la cabeza. Stefan aprovecha acercándose a Julian mirando hacia abajo antes de darle una patada en la cara viendolo caer hacia atrás. Antes de golpearlo varias veces.

Elizabeth corre arrodillándose frente a Damon. "Escúchame, si dejas que Julian te arranque el corazón, voy a matarlo y luego cada persona aquí va tratar de arrancarme la cabeza, pero no te importa, ¿verdad? Tu vida no importa, lo que tampoco lo hace la mía, la de ninguno ¿cierto?" Elizabeth le pregunta mientras el la miraba, ella tiende su mano hacia el para que la tome. "Vamos, Damon..." susurra Elizabeth sintiendo sus ojos vidriosos. "Por favor." Añade y al instante Damon toma su mano. Ambos se levantan lentamente mientras ella lo ayudaba. Todo el mundo que los rodeaba estallaron en voces airadas y los empezaron a abuchear, pero no importaba. Una vez que bajaron de la plataforma, Valerie deja de darle un aneurisma a Julian.

"Si vuelven, matenlos!" Julián grita una vez que gana fuerza. Elizabeth le da una sonrisa mientras sale con los demás hacia fuera.

* * *

"¿Ohio?" Elizabeth pregunta cuando Bonnie y ella terminaban con el hechizo localizador. "Estas segura de que no es una broma o algo así?"

"No es una broma." asegura Nora mientras Elizabeth guardaba la espada con la piedra Fénix en un lugar seguro. "Una maquina asesina esta viniendo para cazarnos."

"¿Por que se anuncia con una postal criptica? El principio básico de la caza no es el elemento sorpresa?" Bonnie pregunta.

"No para Rayna Cruz." Mary Louise dice entrando a la habitación de Nora. "A Rayna le gusta jugar con sus victimas. Como un gato mordisqueando las patas de una araña."

"¿Que haces aquí?" pregunta Nora.

Mary Louise le entrega una postal igual a la que Nora recibió.

"Y Julian recibió una?" pregunta Nora frunciendo el ceño.

"No. Le dije que nos ocuparíamos del problema. Por el bien de todos." Mary louise dice cruzando los brazos.

"Su cazadora de vampiros reside en alguna parte de Cincinnati." Elizabeth le informa.

"Vamos, Nora. Cuanto antes este muerta, mejor." Mary Louise dice caminando hacia la puerta.

"Creen que hicimos ese hechizo para afinarnos? Irémos con ustedes." Elizabeth dice deteniendolas.

"Estamos bien. Gracias." Mary Louise la mira seria.

"No fue una pregunta." le asegura Elizabeth. "No necesito que una maquina de matar vaya tras mis amigos. Debo protegerlos y no confió en que ustedes la eliminen."

"¿Y crees que confiamos en ti?" Mary Louise le pregunta.

"Yo confío en ella." responde Nora. "A ella le interesa el bienestar de los demás. A diferencia de ti, que solo te importa complacer a Julian."

"Bonnie y yo iremos adelante." Elizabeth sonríe antes de tomar sus cosas y salir seguida por Bonnie.

* * *

"Si Rayna los persiguió por Europa en el siglo XIX, como es que sigue viva?" Bonnie le pregunta a Nora mientras esta manejaba.

"Fue hechizada por chamanes para ser cazadora de vampiros. Crearon esa espada para ella y le dieron una fuerza increíble" Nora le explica. "Por que no darle una vida larga junto con eso? Recuerdas esa lectura de la clase de la semana pasada?" le pregunta a Bonnie luego de un rato. "Ya sabes, la de esos fragmentos de mitos de los pueblos nativos."

"¿Los Eternos?" Elizabeth interviene.

"Los Eternos." Nora asiente.

"Debería impresionarme con los estudios de esa pésima universidad?" pregunta molesta Mary Louise desde el asiento trasero.

"No, pero puedes tratar de ser civilizada." Elizabeth voltea a verla. "Con gusto te dejaremos a un lado de la ruta y podrás regresar a la piedra bajo la que estas viviendo."

* * *

"Una institución mental para una criminal demente. Suena prometedor." murmura Elizabeth mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

"Es una demente asesina serial de vampiros. Tal vez el karma la alcanzo." dice Mary Louise.

Llegan a la sección donde esta Reyna Cruz y una enfermera las detiene. "Lo siento, necesito ver ciertas identificaciones."

"Somos personal autorizado y vinimos a ver a Reyna Cruz. Díganos donde podemos encontrarla." Nora usa la compulsión.

La enfermera busca en su computadora y Nora toma unas identificaciones para las tres. "Rayna Cruz.. habitación 658, ala norte." dice la enfermera.

"Entonces, tenemos un plan aquí?" Bonnie les pregunta.

"La encontramos y la matamos." dice Mary Louise. "Tu y Elizabeth probablemente solo miraran."

"No seas tan displicente." pie Nora. "Sabes de lo que ambas son capaz."

Llegan a la habitación, miran por la ventana de la puerta a una mujer mayor atada a una cama. "Esta es su malvada, feroz y aterradora cazadora?" Elizabeth pregunta confusa.

Mas adelante ya con Rayna desatada. "Lo siento. Cuales dijeron que eran sus nombres?" les pregunta Rayna.

"Soy Bonnie." Bonnie se presenta de nuevo. "Y ellas son Elizabeth, Nora y Mary Louise. Y usted es Rayna, cierto?"

"Suena correcto." asiente Rayna antes de darle una sonrisa a Bonnie.

"¿Y no nos reconoce?" pregunta Nora.

"Acaso debería?" Rayna pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

"Dado que es una perra asesina cazadora de vampiros que nos persigo décadas por Europa, debería conocernos." dice Mary Louise antes de sacar la postal. "Envió una de estas a todos nosotros, le suena?"

"Me temo que no se que significa." Rayna frunce levemente el ceño. "¿De casualidad no tendrán una galleta? Hoy en día solo me alimentan a través de un tubo."

Elizabeth le sonríe antes de salir de la habitación. Nora, Mary Louise y Bonnie la siguen.

"¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?" le pregunta Nora.

"¿Que la degollemos de una vez?" pregunta Mary Louise.

"Estamos pensando que esta no puede ser la mujer que buscamos." Elizabeth dice. "No podría enviar ni una postal y menos matar a un vampiro."

"No lo sabemos. Por que arriesgarnos?" Mary Louise dice cruzandose de brazos.

"No dejare que mates a una mujer cuya única misión sangrienta es comer una galleta de jengibre." Bonnie dice cruzando los brazos tambien.

"Bonnie tiene razón." Nora la apoya.

"Por supuesto." gruñe Mary Louise. "Bonnie tiene razón en todo. Es perfecta."

"Seguiremos buscando." dice Nora. "Debe estar bajo otro nombre."

"Yo seguiré buscando. Quédate aquí haciendo ojitos." dice Mary Louise antes de irse.

Elizabeth mira a la señora mayor quejarse mientras se acomodaba en la cama. "Ve a ayudarla con la búsqueda." le dice a Nora.

"¿Por que? Esta siendo arisca." Nora dice molesta.

"¿Ese no es el punto?" Bonnie le pregunta obvia.

"¿El punto de que?" Nora frunce el ceño.

"Me estas usando para celarla. Esta funcionando, estoy harta de estar en el medio. Ve con ella." Bonnie le pide.

Nora asiente antes de ir tras ella.

"Bueno eso fue incomodo." Elizabeth dice sonriendo ante la mirada de Bonnie. "Oye, porque no vas a investigar tambien. Me quedare con la mujer. Cualquier cosa avisare."

"Bueno." Bonnie dice asintiendo. "Ten cuidado."

"Igual tu." Elizabeth dice antes de mirar la habitación donde estaba la mujer mayor.

* * *

"Le conseguí una galleta de avena de la bandeja de comida de otro paciente." Elizabeth entra a la habitación de "Rayna".

"¿Cómo era tu nombre? No recuerdo." Rayna le pregunta.

"Elizabeth." ella sonríe.

"Pareces una buena chica. ¿Que hace una buena chica como tu con una bruja y dos vampiras?" Rayna pregunta ahora seria.

"Entonces usted es la cazadora." Elizabeth dice alejandose un poco.

"Ya no creo que puedas llamarme así." sonríe levemente. "Solo soy una anciana en una habitación esperando su muerte."

"¿Cómo termino aquí?" Elizabeth pregunta aun sin acercarse.

"Fui descuidada. El deseo de matar. El deseo que los chamanes me infundieron se altero un poco en mi vejez. Estaque a una cajera en el supermercado.. Fue un error." Rayna dice frustrada. Antes de mirar la galleta en la mano de Elizabeth. "¿Podrías ayudarme a comerla?"

Elizabeth abre la galleta y se acerca para que le de un mordisco. En un segundo Rayna la toma del cordón de su gafete acercandola a ella mientras la ahorcaba. Ella trata de pronunciar un hechizo, pero no funciona.

"Me temo que tu magia no funciona conmigo." Rayna ríe. "Ahora desata mis manos antes de que pulverice tu cuello."

De repente suelta a Elizabeth que ve unas tijeras en el cuello de Rayna. Se aleja chocando con Enzo?

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Elizabeth le pregunta mientras el le revisaba el cuello.

"Es una larga historia." Enzo dice antes de que Elizabeth se alejara de el. "Digamos que soy tu ángel guardián."

* * *

"¿Dónde has estado? Desapareciste de la faz de la tierra." Elizabeth dice mientras el revisaba que el pasillo estuviera despejado.

"Me extrañaste. Eso alegra mi corazón." Enzo sonríe.

"No te extrañe. Siento curiosidad por tu paradero. Es diferente." Elizabeth le asegura.

"¿Matt no te lo dijo? Creí que estaría alardeando." Enzo le pregunta mientras desataba a Rayna. "Contrato a una organizadora para cazarme y encerrarme."

"¿Matt hizo eso?" Elizabeth le pregunta confundida.

"No le salio, te lo aseguro." Enzo asiente. "Mira, tenemos que sacar este cuerpo antes de que lo noten. Un poco de cobertura seria muy útil."

"Ire a buscar a Bonnie y las demas." Elizabeth dice ganandose una sonrisa de Enzo mientras ella salia de la habitacion.

"¿Estas bien?" Bonnie le pregunta a Elizabeth mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

"Bien en vista de que me estrangulo una psicópata de 80 años. Sabias que la cazadora era inmune a la magia?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Nora con molestia.

"No tenia idea, lo juro." Ella levanta las manos en defesa.

Llegan a la habitación, pero cuando abren la puerta. Reyna y Enzo no estában. "Esa rata mentirosa." Elizabeth susurra en verdad enojada.


	13. Capítulo 13

Krystal, vestida con ropa interior, baila alrededor de la casa con música. Coge dos vasos y se une a Damon sin camisa en la otra habitación, que está terminando una botella de bourbon. "Eso es todo el bourbon."

"Vodka, estás despierto." Krystal dice cuando vierte dos vasos mientras Damon arroja la botella vacía. Se sienta mirando culpable mientras Krystal baila a la chimenea con los vasos de vodka. "¿Quieres un Bloody Mary?" Ella lee una bolsa de sangre. ¿O un sangriento... Pamela?" Ríe y se vierte en uno de los vasos. "AB negativa. Muy raro."

Una alarma de coche y chirridos vienen de afuera y Damon inmediatamente reacciona con preocupación. Se acerca al altavoz y apaga la música. "Tienes que irte."

"No, estamos bailando." Krystal se queja aun bailando frente a la chimenea.

Damon recoge rápidamente la ropa de Krystal del suelo y una silla. "No, no lo estamos." Le da la ropa a una confusa Krystal y la lleva fuera de la habitación. "Tú. Sales. Ahora."

"¿Qué estas...?" Comienza ella pero Damon la corta.

"Te llamaré." Damon saca a Krystal justo cuando Elizabeth entra en la casa. "Hola" Damon la saluda.

"Necesito una copa. Y un amigo." dice Elizabeth caminando hacia la habitación en la que Damon y Krystal estaban antes. "Y actualmente eres mi único amigo para beber. Notarás que estoy pasando por alto el hecho de que casi me mataste la última vez, así que gracias por eso." Elizabeth coge una botella vacía de bourbon y la mira en shock. "¿Estás fuera de bourbon? ¿Cómo es eso posible?" Deja la botella a un lado mirando a Damon. "¿Alguien ha estado celebrando la muerte de Julian?"

Damon mira a Elizabeth con sorpresa. ¿Stefan no se lo dijo? Poner una silla atrás a través de su corazón. Se pone la camisa y sonríe débilmente, todavía preocupado por todo lo que ha sucedido recientemente, pero no queriendo alertar a Elizabeth de lo que estába mal. "Ese es un viejo, pero un buen amigo. Espero que tenga bastantes sillas para sacar el resto de los bailarines de reserva de Julian."

"Sí, estoy segura de que están demasiado descarriados para notar que está desaparecido." Elizabeth dice agarrando la botella de vodka y se sirve un vaso. "De todos modos, en cuanto a las personas que han desaparecido, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con Enzo? Porque ayer me arrastré a una muy mala relectura de L Word, protagonizada por Nora y Mary Louise, para poder rastrear a Rayna Cruz, la gran cazadora de miedo... que, por cierto, resultó ser ochenta y senil... cuando de repente, Enzo aparece de la nada y roba su cadáver."

Elizabeth se sienta en una silla y encuentra la falda de mezclilla de Krystal debajo de ella. Ella la saca y la sostiene para que Damon vea como ella le da una mirada puntiaguda de molestia. "¿Qué es esto?" Al ver que Damon tarda en hablar resopla con rabia. "Y no me digas que pertenecía a Carol Lockwood." Ella lanza la falda de mezclilla en la cara de Damon.

* * *

Elizabeth todavía está sentada en el sillón en el estudio del alcalde Lockwood, donde está molestando a Damon por su reciente encuentro. Claro después de haberse aguantado el ataque de celos que le provoco.

"Lo siento, no... No lo oí. ¿Era Cr... Crys...?"

"Krystal." Damon termina por Elizabeth con fastidio.

"Cristal." Elizabeth dice pronunciando mal a propósito para hacer enojar a Damon.

"Krystal." Damon la corrige una vez mas claramente molesto.

"Lo tengo." Elizabeth le afirma con una sonrisa fingida.

"Con "K." Damon dice lanzando la falda de mezclilla al suelo.

"Krystal con "K", hmm. Suena como clase pura. Con un "K." Elizabeth dice sarcasticamente.

"Adelante, deja todo fuera, Elizabeth. Soy un vil tramposo. Ni siquiera podía esperar un año." Damon le replica a la defensiva.

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo?" Elizabeth se levanta y camina alrededor de Damon. "Lo último que alguien quiere tratar durante las próximas seis décadas es un malhumorado, amargo, sin sexo Damon Salvatore, ¿de acuerdo? Elena nunca nos hubiera hecho eso, por eso te dio instrucciones muy claras para que vivieras tu vida. Y aparte de su evidente falta de estándares, esto no es una mala cosa."

El teléfono de Damon suena en ese momento. Es Enzo. "Escuché que tienes algo para las abuelitas." Dice el cuando atiende la llamada.

"Huh, hilarante. Estoy buscando a Elizabeth. Ella no acepta mis llamadas." Enzo le dice con sequedad.

"Espera, por favor." Damon le ofrece el teléfono a Elizabeth. "Es para ti."

"Dile que no hablo con ladrones de cadáveres." Elizabeth replica con terquedad.

"Lo siento, está ocupada." Damon le dice a Enzo. "Voy a tener que tomar el mensaje."

"Estoy buscando la espada de Rayna Cruz. Digamos que es más que urgente." Enzo dice sin emoción.

"Él quiere la espada." Damon le dice a Elizabeth.

"Por supuesto que si. Porque la gente turbia hace cosas turbias." Ella dice con molestia en voz alta. "No se la daré."

"¿Escuchaste?" Damon le pregunta a Enzo.

"Elizabeth sabe lo que le hiciste a Elena?" Enzo le pregunta a un Damon que tiene una mirada preocupada en su rostro mientras Elizabeth estaba sentada en el sofá. "¿Cómo incineraste a tu verdadero amor mientras dormía tan profundamente dentro de su ataúd?" Enzo solo recibe silencio. "Sí, lo tomaré como un no. Reconozco que es prudente. Imagínate si tu querida Elizabeth se entera de que le hiciste un funeral vikingo a Elena. Ciertamente destrozaría esa frágil y rara relación amor-odio que tienen ustedes desde hace tiempo." Añade Enzo. "Consigue la espada, tráemela a Whitmore o tu mejor amiga se entera de la verdad."

Damon, horrorizado y preocupado, cuelga el teléfono y mira a Elizabeth con una expresión desesperada. "Así que aquí está la cosa, Elise bebe."

"¿Qué?" Elizabeth le pregunta completamente seria.

"Voy a necesitar un... gran favor." Damon dice solamente.

* * *

Elizabeth saca la Espada de su escondite en los zócalos del estudio mientras Damon mira con una expresión poco impresionada. "Genial. Ahora que tenemos el abrecartas mas feo del mundo, demoselo a Enzo." Damon camina hacia Elizabeth para tomarlo, pero ella se aleja.

"Ahora que tenemos esto, quiero saber que tiene Enzo contra ti." Elizabeth lo mira con escepticismo.

"Solo le estoy haciendo un favor a un amigo, Elise." Damon le miente desviando su mirada de la de ella.

"De hecho, yo le estoy haciendo el favor. Tu me estas pidiendo que le haga el favor y ahora me vas a decir por que." Elizabeth le exige a Damon sabiendo que algo le estaba ocultando.

"Déjalo ahí, Elizabeth." Damon le dice un poco agitado.

"¿Qué hiciste?" Pregunta ella frunciendo el ceño. "Nada podría ser peor que aquella falda que estaba usando."

Damon solo mira a Elizabeth sabiendo que habia algo peor, pero ella no lo sabia. Y nunca lo sabria porque no podia perderla después de perder a Elena y a Stefan.

"Esta bien. Pero no te sorprendas si dejo una anotación muy detallada en el diario para Elise sobre Krystal con K-" Elizabeth lo amenaza.

"Hazlo." Damon suspira y se da la vuelta para alejarse.

"Damon, soy yo. ¡Soy tu mejor amiga!" Elizabeth dice preocupada seriamente de lo evasivo y preocupante que Damon estaba actuando. "Y cuando Alaric se vaya a Dallas, tal vez sea la única amiga que te quede."

"Tienes razón, Elizabeth. Eres mi mejor amiga, por eso no puedo decírtelo. Así que te estoy pidiendo que lo dejes ahí!"

Elizabeth lo mira molesta antes de darle la espada. "Haz lo que quieras, Damon."

"Gracias." Damon, le dice mirandose culpable, se da la vuelta y se aleja. Elizabeth lo sigue con una expresión preocupada.

* * *

Elizabeth y Damon entran en el salon de Alaric, donde Enzo dijo que estaría pero ven las ventanas cerradas y las luces apagadas.

"Porque esto no es raro ni nada." murmura irónicamente Elizabeth detrás de Damon.

"Trajimos tu maldita espada." Damon dice mirando alrededor que permanece silencioso. "Esta es la parte donde dices gracias...?"

De repente, las luces parpadean, revelando a Enzo atado en uno de los escritorios. Con Rayna de pie detrás de Elizabeth y Damon en la parte delantera de la sala.

"Gracias." Rayna dice sin emoción mirando a Damon.

"Enzo, recuerdas acción de gracias del 53?" Damon le pregunta a Enzo sin voltear a verlo. "Estábamos en celdas vecinas y te dije que daba gracias por ti a través de ese hoyo.. Retiro lo dicho."

"Cómo si hubiera tenido opción." Enzo dice poniendo los ojos en cólera.

Elizabeth se vuelve para mirar a Rayna y le da una mirada mordaz. "Lo siento. Tu eres...?"

"¿No me reconoces?" Rayna le pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

"Me sorprende, dado que vi todas las de Los juegos del hambre..." Elizabeth pone los ojos en blanco.

"Damon, Elizabeth, conozcan a Rayna Cruz." Enzo dice desde el fondo de la sala afirmando las sospechas de Damon.

"Nada mal para un cadáver de 80 años." Damon dice con sarcasmo sin dejar de ver la ballesta.

"No, te vi." Elizabeth ensancha sus ojos con horror cuando se da cuenta de lo que esta pasando. "Estabas vieja, enferma y muerta."

"¿Me puedes dar mi espada, por favor?" Rayna suspira con impaciencia.

"¡Guapa y con buenos modales! Yo soy..." Damon empieza pero se corta cuando Rayna lanza la primera estaca hacia Elizabeth en el abdomen con una flecha de madera haciendo que cayera al suelo. "¡Hey!" Damon jadea en molestia mirando a Rayna que lo apunta.

"Detente o la próxima ira a su sien." Rayna amenaza a Damon que hizo el intento de atacarla. "No me importas tu, el o ella. Dame mi espada y me iré."

Horrorizado, Damon mira hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre Rayna y Elizabeth, que está sangrando en el suelo. "¿Quieres tu espada? Buscala." Damon lanza la espada por la ventana antes de correr hacia Elizabeth sacandole la estaca de su vientre y dandole de beber de su sangre. Mientras Rayna se siente dividida entre atacar a Damon y Enzo y conseguir lo que ella vino a buscar, pero finalmente decide ir tras su espada.

* * *

En Whitmore college, Damon le está dando a Elizabeth su sangre para sanar la herida infligida por Rayna antes. Cuando ella se aleja de su muñeca, lo mira con agradecimiento. "Oye, no dudaste ni un segundo... y menos tres. Gracias."

"Por supuesto." Damon le dice sonriendo. Ambos se quedan sonriendose hasta que desde el fondo de la sala, Enzo les llama con un tono impaciente.

"¿Todos estamos bien? Si es así, podrían ayudarme con estas sogas." Dice el en tono molesto.

"¿Oyes a alguien hablando?" Damon le pregunta a Elizabeth mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

"Creo que he oído algo. Suena como un zumbido bajo." Elizabeth dice sacudiendose los oidos y fingiendo mirar a su alrededor como si no hubiera nadie. "Suena como un traidor."

"Oh, sí, sí, un traidor." Enzo gira sus ojos y se ríe burlonamente. "Eso explica por que estoy amarrado a una butaca de teatro."

Antes de que puedan discutir el asunto aún más, Elizabeth recibe una llamada telefónica de Bonnie.

"¿Bonnie?" Elizabeth saluda pero es cortada por una voz enojada.

"¿Dejaste a Rayna conseguir la espada de Phoenix?" Nora le pregunta agresivamente.

"No la dejé. ¿Cómo lo sabes?" Elizabeth pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

"La cicatriz de Beau se abrió, lo que significa que viene por él." Nora le dice con rabia. "Y ella nunca dejará de venir por él. Una vez que lo mate, ira tras todos los vampiros que pueda."

"Necesito que te calmes." Elizabeth le dice preocupada. "¿Dónde estas?"

"En el hospital. Con tu amiga, ayudando a tener a sus bebés." Nora le dice molesta.

"Espera, ¿qué?" Elizabeth pregunta sorprendida por la noticia.

"Todos estamos en peligro. La cicatriz de Beau es la marca de su espada. Atraerá a Rayna hacia el. Una vez que marca a un vampiro, lo persigue hasta meter su alma en la piedra." Nora parece mas enojada cada vez. "Una vez que mate a Beau, ira tras todos los vampiros que se cruce. Y ahora, el hospital esta lleno de ellos."

"Voy para allá." Elizabeth dice antes de colgar la llamada.

* * *

El teléfono de Stefan suena. Es Damon. Cuando ve quién es, responde a regañadientes, no está nada contento con su hermano. "Es un mal momento."

"Está a punto de ponerse mucho peor." Damon dice desde su coche con Elizabeth mientras el telefono esta en altavoz. "La sexy cazadora tiene la espada y va hacia ustedes."

"Si. Oí que fuiste el que se la dio. Muy oportuno, considerando que Caroline no podria estar mas indefensa." Stefan le responde secamente.

"Estoy trabajando en eso." Damon suspira sintiendose culpable, Elizabeth lo mira preocupada.

"¿Sabes qué? No te molestes, Damon. Siéntate y no hagas nada o encontraras otra manera de empeorar este problema." Stefan le dice enojado.

Damon suspira de nuevo y cuelga, esta devastado por la reacción de Stefan.

"¿De qué está hablando? ¿Que esta pasando?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Damon aterrorizada por la hostilidad de Stefan. "¿Qué es lo que no sé?"

Damon no tiene el corazón para hacer su confesión y solo permanece en silencio. "Damon, ¿por qué está tan enojado contigo?" Elizabeth presiona sabiendo que Damon le oculta algo.

"Hice todo mal, Elizabeth." Damon dice por fin pero sin mirar a Elizabeth. "Tengo que arreglar todo y hacerlo bien."

* * *

Cuando llegan al hospital, ambos ven con horror el cuerpo carbonizado de Beau. "Ay por Dios. Ya esta aqui." Elizabeth susurra antes de salir del auto al mismo tiempo que Damon.

Entran al hospital mirando alrededor por alguna señal de Rayna.

"Ve a buscar a Stefan." Damon le dice a Elizabeth.

"¿Que? No. Rayna debe estar por aqui." Elizabeth dice negandose. "No voy a dejarte solo Damon."

"Escuchame. Dijiste que tu magia no le hace nada." Damon dice molesto dando un paso frente a Elizabeth. "Lo que significa que no puedes ayudarme, asi que ve a buscar a Stefan."

Elizabeth lo mira brevemente antes de suspirar. Admitiendo que tenia razon. "Esta bien, pero ten cuidado."

Damon asiente a Elizabeth que lo mira unos segundos mas antes de irse corriendo por los pasillos buscando la sala de emrgencia donde tenian a Caroline.

Cuando llega escucha las voces de los herejes cantando un hechizo a Caroline. Asi que corre abriendo la puerta frenéticamente. Ve a Stefan y Valerie con expresión preocupada. Stefan abre los ojos para hablar con ella.

"¿Cómo está ella?" Elizabeth pregunta mirando hacia el grupo de Valerie y Bonnie.

"Están a punto de sacar a los bebés. ¿Qué pasa?" Stefan pregunta al escuchar los latidos del corazón acelerados de Elizabeth.

Elizabeth vacila por un momento dandole a Valerie una mirada de disculpa antes de hablar. "Beau no escapó."

"No. No, eso no es posible." Los ojos de Valerie se abren con horror y conmoción.

"Lo siento mucho, Valerie." Stefan susurra.

Valerie hace una pausa por un momento para procesar la noticia antes de mirar a Elizabeth. "¿Y los otros?"

"No lo sé. Pero creo que Rayna está en algún lugar dentro de este hospital." Elizabeth dice nerviosa.

"¿Dónde está Damon?" Stefan pregunta cuando el corazon de Elizabeth se acelera mas.

"No para empeorar las cosas, pero mi magia no funciona con ella, y no creo que Damon pueda llevarla sola." Elizabeth se explica antes de mirar a Stefan. "Stefan, tienes que ir."

"¿De qué estás hablando? No voy a dejarla." Stefan dice agarrando el brazo de Caroline.

"Me quedaré y ayudaré a Bonnie y Valerie. Damon te necesita." Elizabeth dice freneticamente.

"¡No me importa lo que Damon necesite!" Stefan dice con enojo ganandose una mirada horrorizada de Elizabeth por la reacción de Stefan.

"No sé qué hizo para hacerte odiarlo, pero está tan decidido a arreglar las cosas, que va a ser asesinado." Elizabeth dice con rabia dando un paso hacia Stefan. "¿Honestamente crees que haría cualquier cosa para poner en riesgo a Caroline?"

En ese momento Alaric llega al quirófano, con aire cansado y exhausto, mira a Stefan, Valerie, Bonnie, Elizabeth y la inconsciente Caroline y todos los cirujanos en confusión y conmoción. "¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?"

"Stefan, ve. Podemos tomarlo desde aquí." Elizabeth le da a Stefan una mirada determinada.

Stefan mira a Caroline con preocupación. Valerie y Bonnie le asienten con la cabeza en señal de aliento antes de que finalmente se da vuelta saliendo de la sala.

* * *

Elizabeth suspira lentamente mientras estaba de pie en frente de la chimenea cuando oye la puerta abrirse. "¿Caroline esta bien?"

Elizabeth solo asiente sin mirarlo. "¿Estás bien?" Añade Damon cuando ella no voltea a verlo.

"Mi mejor amigo me oculto que mato a su novia quemandola viva, Alaric se va de Dallas con sus hijas, Stefan está huyendo de toda su vida, mientras yo me quedo aqui mirando el fuego. Porque la llamada Kathy con una K decidio beberse todo el bourbon."

Ella se queda en silencio antes de suspirar con rabia. Se voltea mirando a Damon. "¿No diras nada? Es apropiado para ti quedarte alli solo mirandome, mientras yo me siento usada por ti? Me mentiste y no eres capaz de decir nada?" Le pregunta antes de agarrar un vaso vacio en la mesa tirandoselo a él, pero Damon lo esquiva con facilidad. "Mi amistad vale tan poco para ti, para que me hayas ocultado que mataste a Elena?"

"Elena está viva." Damon suelta de golpe.

"No se te ocurra mentir Damon." Elizabeth empieza antes de que Damon acelera frente a ella.

"Enzo y Tyler pensaron que era mejor tener un pequeño juego llamado 'Elena Keep Away' cuando se enteraron de que estaba en la piedra. No podían pensar en lo que haría. Lo más probable es que iría a ver a Elena. Así que cuando salí de la piedra mi mente estaba jugando una mala pasada, decidí ir a ver a Elena. Hablar con ella. Pero terminé quemándola. Sólo que no era ella, fue un ataúd vacío. La verdadera Elena y el ataúd se encuentran en Nueva York." Damon dice sonriendo. "Elizabeth. Esta viva. Tengo una segunda oportunidad. Y arreglare todo con Stefan. Lo haré. Si tengo que hacerlo, matare a esa cazadora con mis manos. Y lo traeré de regreso aquí, te lo prometo Elizabeth. Te lo prometo."

Elizabeth lo mira un rato suspirando antes de que ella lo abraza con fuerza. "Te tomo la palabra. Pero." ella se aparta del abrazo mirándolo seriamente. "No mas mentiras Salvatore. Trato?"

"Trato." Damon acepta sonriendo verdaderamente después de varios días sintiendo el gran peso levantarse de sus hombros.


	14. Capítulo 14

"Valerie perdió la recepción del celular con Stefan." Dice Elizabeth mientras salía del Mustang como lo hizo Damon.

"Cómo si arruinar su vida no fuera suficiente preocupación. Y ahora tu y Valerie intercambiaron números?" Damon dice caminando más allá de Elizabeth.

"Dijiste que hallarías una manera de salvar a Stefan. Y yo le dije a Bonnie y a Caroline que iba a asegurarme de que no meterias la pata... Hay mucho en juego." Dice Elizabeth encogiendose de hombros a medida que caminaban un par de pasos hacia una mansión como Enzo abre la puerta y sale dandoles la bienvenida.

"Pudieron llegar." Enzo dice haciendo un gesto en el interior, mientras Damon y Elizabeth le siguen.

"¿Y dónde diablos estamos?" Pregunta Elizabeth mirando a su alrededor.

"Esta es la Armería. Hogar de una sociedad de coleccionistas de artefactos sobrenaturales." Enzo dice, sonriendole a Elizabeth. "Los mantienen bajo llave para que no caigan en las mano equivocadas."

"La Armería?" Damon pregunta recogiendo una máscara de plástico antes de dejarla caer con descuido. "Nunca había oído hablar de ella. Tú?" Damon le pregunta a Elizabeth.

"No." Le responde ella poniendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

"Si, ese es el punto. Se han esmerado mucho para mantenerse fuera de la historia." Enzo dice volviéndose hacia Damon y Elizabeth.

"Y por tres cuotas baratas de 19,99 nosotros dos podemos ser miembros." Damon dice con molestia. Vamos a la parte donde pueden salvar a mi hermano."

"¿Dónde esta la caballería?" Elizabeth pregunta cruzandose de brazos.

"Buscan el tesoro sobrenatural. Pero por suerte, me reclutaron para atrapar a Rayna Cruz. Desde que esa piedra Fénix apareció en Mystic Falls ha sido su principal prioridad. Es una de las maravillas sobrenaturales del mundo." Enzo dice con molestia.

"¿Y por qué te importa que quieren?" Le pregunta Elizabeth inclinando la cabeza hacia Enzo que solo le sonrie.

"Ellos tienen algo que quiero." Enzo responde. "Cuando la Armería me secuestro hace cuatro mese no fue para torturarme. Una mujer llamada Alex me hizo una oferta sobre mi familia y no pude rechazarla. Desde entonces he estado trabajando para la Armería." Enzo añade, haciendo que Damon y Elizabeth crucen miradas. "Solo necesitamos traer a Stefan hasta aquí y Rayna lo seguirá. Preparamos la trampa y la Armería la mantendrá encerrada para siempre. Todos podrán seguir con sus vidas. Qué dicen?" Enzo pregunta mirando tanto a Elizabeth como a Damon.

"Me gustaría discutir esto con mi consejera." Damon dice haciendo que Enzo ruede los ojos dandose la vuelta.

Elizabeth y Damon se dan una mirada silenciosa por un largo momento antes de que Elizabeth se vuelva a Enzo. "Bien." Elizabeth dice. "Cuenta con nosotros."

* * *

"¿Dónde está Stefan?" Damon le pregunta a Valerie caminando por la calle mientras hablaba.

"A salvo. Aunque eso podría significar en cualquier lado lejos de ti." Valerie responde.

"Sabes que tiene una novia, ¿verdad? Rubia, dulce, linda como un botón? Tu realmente no eres ella." Damon dice con molestia.

"Te has puesto a pensar que abría pasado si eso fuera verdad y hubieras quemado viva a Elena? Caroline, Elizabeth, Matt, Alaric y Bonnie te hubiéramos dado la espalda. Estarías solo." Valerie dice intentando provocar a Damon.

"Creeme, lo pensé" Damon dice serio. "Pero no paso y en 60 años estaré viviendo felizmente con ella, pero tu y Stefan..."

"Voy a colgar ahora." Valerie interrumpe con molestia.

"No quieres hacer eso." Dice Damon en el mismo tono molesto.

"Tenemos una manera de rastrear a Rayna pero requiere que Stefan venga con nosotros."

"Eso podría llevar un tiempo. Esta en Nueva Orleans." Valerie dice.

"Lo dudo. Recuerda que solo vamos ahí para beber bourbon y por la sangre de Klaus." Damon dice confundido.

"Hay un bar allí, la enfermería St. James. Se considera una casa de seguridad para las criaturas sobrenaturales." Valerie dice.

"Esta bien. Dile a Stefan que vaya a Virginia a un lugar llamado la Armería." Damon dice suspirando lentamente.

"¿Dijiste la Armería?" Valerie pregunta.

"Sí, lo hice. De hecho, he dicho la palabra más veces hoy de las que he dicho en mi vida." Damon dice rodando los ojos.

"Salgan de ahí. Ahora." Valerie dice preocupada.

"¿Por qué?" Damon pregunta confundido con la vista hacia la presa.

"El Arsenal es un agujero negro de mentiras. Nos engañaron para usar a Beau como carnada tal como usaran a Stefan. No les preocupaba que Rayna lo matara siempre que pudieran ponerla en una de sus jaulas." Valerie dice solo recibiendo silencio. "Te lo prometo, le harán lo mismo a Stefan."

"Bueno, no tenemos otra opción por el momento, Valerie." Damon dice moviendo la cabeza con preocupación.

"Si, bueno, quien tiene la culpa de eso? La mejor manera de ayudar a Stefan es que mantengas la boca cerrada y dejes de empeorar las cosas." Valerie termina antes de que Damon cuelga.

Dentro de la Armería, Elizabeth esta sentada junto a Enzo.

"Esta supuesta Armería sin rostro afirma saber de donde vienes?" le pregunta a Enzo mientras este servia un trago.

"Si encuentro a Rayna Cruz, llenaran los huecos." Enzo le responde.

"Si debes mentir, dañar a tus amigos o destruir a alguien en el proceso que así sea, cierto?" Elizabeth dice rodando los ojos.

Enzo bebe su trago antes de dejarlo sobre la pequeña barra con fuerza. "Me enviaron a un asilo para pobres a los cuatro años con un concepto de familia tan limitado que me convencí de que el cocinero italiano era mi padre. A los 14, ya estaba en las calles. A los 27, estaba muerto. Eso es todo. Esa es la suma total de mi vida como humano. Se como reconfortarme, vivir de sobras y contraer enfermedades. El resto, ya sabes, amor, relaciones, familia, son cosas de las que no se nada. Eso es lo que puede proveerme la Armería. Harias lo que fuera para obtener respuesta? Sin dudarlo."

"Interrumpo el juego." dice Damon entrando, haciendo que Elizabeth se aleje de Enzo. "Como un idiota, Stefan no renovó los minutos en su celular. Te llamaremos cuando nos conectemos."

Damon dice agarrando a Elizabeth del brazo. Enseguida ella sabe que algo andaba mal. "Vamos, Elise quiero adelantarme al trafico."

Cuando empiezan a caminar Enzo acelera a velocidad parandose frente a ellos.

"Tu sabes dónde está." Enzo dice mirando a Damon.

"Sí, lo se, Enzo. También se que me hiciste creer que Elena estaba muerta para que te ayudara a matar a Rayna que ya escapo una vez de tu custodia." Damon dice entrecerrando los ojos a Enzo. "Luego me engañaste para que te salvara lo que hizo que Rayna recuperara su espada. Y ahora la sifón enamorada de Stefan desde 1863 dice que son mentirosos. Así que aquí, Elise y yo vamos a cocinar un Plan B." Damon dice con veneno en su voz. "Pero gracias de todos modos..." Damon comienza antes de quejarse de dolor. Elizabeth mira hacia abajo y ve dardos de verbena en el estómago de Damon mientras el se derrubaba en el suelo. Enseguida mira a Enzo con horror.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le pregunta ella antes de que el se acerca golpeandola en el rostro antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

Elizabeth gime lentamente a medida que abre los ojos. Con lentitud se incorpora quejandose de dolor agarrando la parte de su cabeza que Enzo habia golpeado.

"Damon puso a Tyler en coma. Una confusión alucinógena que hizo que Damon enterrara el cráneo de Tyler en el pavimento varias veces. Si la Armería no lo hubiera encontrado, seria un vegetal. O estaría muerto." Enzo dice llamando la atención de Elizabeth. "¿Hielo?" El le ofrece inclinandole una servilleta llena de hielo.

"Me noqueas y luego me ofreces hielo?" Elizabeth le pregunta levantando una ceja antes de golpear el hielo de la mano de Enzo. "¿Qué sucede contigo?" Pregunta ella molesta antes de acordarse de alguien. "¿Dónde está Damon?"

"Lo encerré con Tyler en una noche de luna llena." Enzo dice solamente. Elizabeth amplia los ojos con miedo. "Si, lo oíste bien. Tu mejor amigo, tu compañero, tu amor prohibido, tu proyecto de humanidad. El hombre que vuelve loca tu brujula moral." Enzo dice sonriendo hacia una Elizabeth molesta. "Si no nos da la ubicación antes de la hora del lobo, sera hombre muerto."

Elizabeth enseguida se pone de pie. "Phesmatos Ossox." Canta para lanzarlo lejos y noquearlo, pero no funciona. Enzo sonrie.

"¿Que me hiciste?" Enzo pregunta inclinando la cabeza hacia ella.

"¿Qué me hiciste tu a mi? ¿Por qué no funciona mi magia?" Pregunta Elizabeth con ira.

"Te inyecte uno de los juguetes de la Armería. Estas en un tiempo muerto sin magia." Enzo dice al mismo tiempo que Elizabeth da unos pasos en su dirección con molestia. "Siéntete libre de dejar tu postura amenazante." Enzo añade alejandose.

Elizabeth camina hacia la puerta, pero no se mueve. Enzo se rie detras de ella.

"¡Abrela!" Grita Elizabeth con molestia.

"Lo siento. Solo los miembros, amor." Enzo responde aun riendose de ella.

"¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Cuándo te convertiste en esta persona?" Le pregunta Elizabeth alejandose de la puerta.

"¿Esta persona? En oposición a la otra persona que tanto te gustaba?" Enzo pregunta.

"Esa persona sabia lo que quería y luchaba por eso sin pisotear a los demás." Elizabeth dice con rabia.

"¿A dónde me llevo eso? Lily esta muerta! No tengo casa, ni un pueblo al que llamar hogar! El Enzo que conociste no obtuvo lo que quería. Este lo hará." Enzo dice burlandose.

"Y quieres a tu familia.. Un familia que te dejo en un asilo para pobres y nunca fue a buscarte! Que borro todo rastro de su existencia de tu vida!" Elizabeth dice con ira como Enzo solo la mira. "Estas dispuesto a convertir a todos en tus enemigos por ellos?"

"Cuándo te dije que Damon estaba en problemas trataste de detenerme." dice Enzo caminando hacia Elizabeth. "No te importo lo que hizo, como lastimo a Tyler. Tu primer instinto fue ayudarlo. Eso es lo que quiero."

"Espero que lo encuentres." Elizabeth dice antes de que rápidamente agarra una lanza antigua y se la encaja a Enzo en el pecho. El cae al suelo y ella aprovecha tomando su arma con verbena disparandole en la pierna para dejarlo inconsciente.

Lo arrastra hasta la maquina de huellas pone su mano para que la puerta se abra. Cuando lo hace Elizabeth camina por unas escaleras y por un pasillo oscuro antes de oír un ruido sordo. Cuando se gira ve a Tyler en el interior de un cierto tipo de células en transición en el piso, mientras que Damon golpea el cristal. "Damon!" Grita ella ampliando los ojos. El se voltea hacia ella con un suspiro de alivio.

"Abre la puerta!" Damon grita asustado, al mismo tiempo que Elizabeth se acercaba a la puerta para ver un escáner. Presiona el botón de la cerradura digital, pero sólo zumba y emite un pitido mientras la puerta permanece cerrada.

"Sal de aquí, Elizabeth!" Tyler dice desesperadamente gimiendo de dolor.

"No abre!" Elizabeth grita haciendo que Damon la mire extrañado.

"Eres una bruja. Parpadea con fuerza." Damon dice con impaciencia.

"No puedo. Enzo me dio algo que anulo mi magia." le responde Elizabeth en voz alta llena de inquietud y preocupación.

"Enzo la abrió con la palma de su mano! Tienes que traerlo aquí ahora mismo!" Damon grita.

"Eso no va a pasar." Elizabeth dice sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Porque diablos no?" Damon pregunta antes de que Tyler gime cuando sus huesos se agrietan y saltan a su sitio. "Tyler no esta lejos de hacerme su cena. Así que resuelve esto. Por favor." Damon dice mirándo a Elizabeth que suspira lentamente poniendo la mano sobre el cristal. "No hay prisa." Damon añade cuando ve que Elizabeth no se mueve.

Ella asiente y corre al piso de arriba. Suspira mirando hacia abajo a Enzo mientras empezaba a entrar en la conciencia. Mira hacia los lados para ver un hacha Olden. Ella sonrie agarrandolo se para de pie delante de Enzo.

"Elizabeth..." Enzo susurra mirándola.

"Esto es lo que sucede cuando haces enemigos, Enzo. Para que conste, yo habría sido una mejor amiga." Elizabeth le dice moviendo la cabeza lentamente antes de forzar el hacha en la mano de Enzo con toda su fuerza. Enzo grita de dolor rodeando toda la habitación. Elizabeth agarra su mano ensangrentada del suelo. "Gracias amigo." Susurra antes de correr rápidamente de nuevo por las escaleras y en el pasillo antes de poner la mano de Enzo en la ventana que separa a Damon de ella. "Parece que te vendría bien una mano" dice antes de que Damon se voltea hacia ella.

"Elizabeth, espera. NO!" Damon grita deteniendola.

"Tengo que sacarte de allí, Damon." Elizabeth dice sacudiendo la cabeza confundida.

"No, Elise, escúchame! Si abres esa puerta, Tyler te va a matar a ti también." Damon le explica, al mismo tiempo Elizabeth mira a Tyler que todavía estaba en transición.

"No voy a dejar que mueras ahí adentro!" Le grita ella a Damon y él solo niega con la cabeza.

"Este es mi problema... Vete". Damon dice, cuando ve que Elizabeth no se mueve se frustra. "¡Vete!"

Elizabeth mira a Damon y luego a Tyler que ruge, ella corre hacia el escáner sosteniendo la mano de Enzo hacia él antes de abrir la puerta. Tyler corre hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo que Damon se pone delante de Elizabeth, pero Tyler era demasiado fuerte y empuja a Damon de nuevo en el pasillo antes de que llegan a una pared. Ambos caen al suelo como Damon levanta las manos tratando de empujar a Tyler como este intenta morderlo. Elizabeth recoge el soporte IV y lo sostiene por encima de la cabeza de Tyler.

"Tyler detente!" Elizabeth le grita al hombre lobo, sin ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

"Elizabeth, lárgate de aquí!" Tyler grita con rabia hacia Elizabeth. Pero ella no le hace caso y se precipita hacia el mismo Tyler pero este rápidamente gruñe dandose la vuelta, empujando a Elizabeth con tanta fuerza que su craneo se rompe contra la ventana de la celda. Su cabeza se va difusa antes de cerrar los ojos cayendo al suelo.

Una vez que Elizabeth cae al suelo, Damon mira la ventana para ver su sangre manchada en él desde la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"¡NO!" Damon ruge en furia. Mira a Tyler, que está tan sorprendido por lo que ha hecho que sus ojos de lobo y los colmillos retroceden.

"¡Sal de aquí, o te mataré!" Dice Damon con rabia al tiempo que Tyler se pone de pie. Él mira a Elizabeth una vez mas antes de que él corre rápidamente al piso de arriba.

Damon se voltea y corre hacia Elizabeth arrodillandose junto a ella para darle de comer su sangre. "Bien. Estas bien." Damon susurra en panico. "Aqui tienes." Se muerde la muñeca y se la pone en la boca a Elizabeth, pero apenas tiene conciencia suficiente para beberla.

"Elizabeth." Susurra el pero la sangre demora en los labios. No estaba funcionando. "No estás sanando. ¿Por qué no estás sanando?" Le pregunta Damon alejando su muñeca, pero Elizabeth permanece inmovil. Por lo que trata de alimentarla con su sangre una vez mas. "¡Elizabeth, hey! Elise!" Damon le suplica. Cuando esto no funciona, Damon mueve la cabeza antes de ver un charco de sangre formandose lentamente debajo de la cabeza de Elizabeth. El vacila un momento antes de recogerla en brazos y llevarla lejos por las escaleras y fuera de la mansión hacia el hospital.

* * *

Elizabeth ha sido admitida en el hospital, donde está inconsciente y enganchada a un tanque de oxígeno y un monitor cardíaco. Damon estába a su lado de la cama, acariciando su mano y haciendo todo lo posible para despertarla.

"Elise." Susurra en voz baja pero ella permanece inconsciente, Damon suspira. "Esta bien. Haz lo que quieras. Ignorame. Por cierto, la basura que te dio Enzo esta fuera de tu sistema. Ya has recuperado tu magia, te voy a dar de mi sangre y vas a sanar. De acuerdo?" le susurra lentamente a medida que alisaba su pulgar sobre su mejilla. "Pero mientras tanto, hay algo que quiero que sepas..." susurra retirando la mano de su cara. "Eres una pésima amiga. Tienes idea de lo que iba a sufrir si hubieras muerto hoy?" Le pregunta Damon con rabia mientras seguia dormida. "Años de culpa. Una culpa devastadora y odio a mi mismo." El suspira y descansa su mano en la frente lentamente. "Mas el resentimiento que sentiría si tuviera que conseguir otro compañero de bebida." Dice antes de mirar a Elizabeth haciendo una pausa antes de continuar. "No tienes que morir por mí, Elise. Tampoco mi hermano. Pero sin importar lo que diga o cuanto trate de meterselo en sus cráneos no van a dejar de intentarlo." Dice lentamente moviendo la cabeza y mirando hacia abajo en la mano que tenía de ella en la suya. "Es por eso que tengo que salir de la ecuación." Susurra sin emociones antes de mirarla de nuevo. "Todo terminara mañana. Nunca más tendrán que preocuparse por mí." Damon acaricia a Elizabeth en el hombro cariñosamente con una mano mientras aprieta su mano con la otra y sólo viendo su sueño. Ella iba a estar muy enojada con el cuando se despertara. Pero tenía que hacerlo.


	15. Capítulo 15

El teléfono de Elizabeth suena, y lo recoge de la mesa para comprobarlo. Sin embargo, cuando ve que es Enzo, silencia el timbre y lo vuelve a colocar, justo cuando Damon entra en la habitación.

"Qué bueno, despertaste." Damon dice sonriendo cuando la ve. "¿Cómo está Elica-magica?" Damon añade sonriendo cuando Elizabeth pone los ojos.

Ella se gira para estar sentada con las piernas colgando sobre el borde de la cama y hace una mueca. "No muy bien, pero..." Ella toma un pequeño cuchillo sin filo de su bandeja de comida y con el apunta a Damon. "Lo suficiente para asegurarme de que no vuelvas a llamarme así."

Damon se burla de Elizabeth fingiendo miedo haciendo que ella sonria y lentamente ponga el cuchillo de nuevo donde estaba.

"Pareces alegre." Elizabeth le dice inclinando la cabeza hacia él confundida como él le sonrie.

"Soy un hombre con un plan." Él responde encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Cual es?" Pregunta Elizabeth.

"Un secreto." Damon responde evasivamente.

"¿Tiene que ver con matar Rayna?" Elizabeth pregunta mirandolo.

"Nunca te lo diré." Damon le sonrie mientras se sienta frente a Elizabeth en una silla hospital. "Pero si."

"Bien. ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?" Le pregunta Elizabeth enseguida haciendo el intento de levantarse pero Damon la detiene con un gesto. "No puedes. Este es el espectáculo de Damon. Es Damon vs Cray-na." Damon responde sonriendo satisfecho.

"Porque eso te hará regresar al infierno. Ni siquiera sabes cómo matarla." Elizabeth le dice al mismo tiempo que su telefono vuelve a sonar. Lo que le da una idea. "Pero sabes quién podría?" Pregunta ella sonriendo.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses." Damon dice con molestia.

"Enzo me ha llamado sin parar y estoy casi segura que es para disculparse. Seguro que si regreso a la Armería puedo averiguar mas-" Elizabeth empieza antes de que Damon le arrebata el teléfono de sus manos y le cuelga a Enzo, poniendo el objeto de nuevo en la mesa. "¿Que demonios?" Pregunta Elizabeth mirando a Damon.

"Mira a tu alrededor, Elizabeth. No estoy aquí para el pudin de hospital. Casi mueres en ese lugar, y nunca dejaré que eso vuelva a suceder." Damon le dice dandole una mirada seria. "Prométeme que te mantendras fuera de esto. Nadie tiene que salir lastimado por mi. Puedo manejar a Rayna." Damon añade antes de salir de la habitación dejando a una Elizabeth sorprendida y confundida por su reacción. Ella suspira mirando su telefono. Sonrie agarrandolo antes de marcar el numero de Bonnie.

"Si." Bonnie atiende despues del segundo pitido.

"Hace mucho que no tenemos una aventura BElise." Elizabeth dice levantandose de la camilla caminando hacia sus cosas. "Quieres ir conmigo a la Armeria?"

* * *

Elizabeth suspira lentamente mientras escucha la puerta abierta. Ella se baja de la mesa y espera que Enzo entre. "En realidad viniste. Estoy sorprendido." Enzo dice sonriendo, la mirada de Elizabeth se desvia a su mano que le había cortado.

"Así que volvio a crecer o?" Pregunta ella cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras inclina la cabeza hacia Enzo.

"No, tuve que volver a pegarla. Gracias por tu preocupación." Enzo dice sonriendo.

"Mas curiosidad que preocupación." Dice Elizabeth sonriendo cuando él se para frente a ella.

"Bueno al menos pensaste en mi. Supongo que recibiste mi mensaje." Enzo dice con picardia.

"Lo hice. Yo tampoco soy lo suficientemente estúpida como para pensar que tus disculpas no eran nada más que una táctica para traerme aquí... Vine con mi propia táctica." Dice Elizabeth cuando Bonnie entra en la habitación y se pone a su lado. "Feria de advertencia: si intentas desactivar la magia de Bonnie igual que lo hiciste con la mía, te deseo que sólo se corta la mano." Dice sonriendo antes de caminar lentamente a una de las ventanas pero Enzo la detiene.

"Veo que Damon tiene mucha influencia en ti... Es bastante patético, la verdad." Enzo dice haciendo que Elizabeth se gire mirandolo. "Tu y Bonnie siguiéndolo como algunas groupies de la escuela secundaria."

"Mm. Olvidé. Ustedes dos solían ser amigos. Ahora no tienes ninguno." Bonnie dice y Enzo se mofa antes de mirar a Elizabeth de nuevo.

"Oh, piensan que son amigos?" Enzo pregunta cuando la puerta se abre y entra una mujer.

"Lorenzo-" comienza pero se corta cuando ve a Bonnie y Elizabeth, sonrie caminando hacia ellas. "Ustedes deben ser Bonnie Bennett y Elizabeth Whitmore. Soy Alex St. John. Bienvenidas a la Armería." Dice de pie junto a Enzo. "Lo siento por el comportamiento de Enzo ayer." La mirada de la mujer estaba fija en Elizabeth. "Él no estaba siguiendo el protocolo adecuado. Le pedí que te llamara de nuevo aquí. Hemos empezado con mal pie."

"Con mal pie? O-" Elizabeth dice mirando a Enzo que la corta enseguida.

"No es divertido." Enzo dice molesto sabiendo lo que dirá.

"No lo se. Tiene algo de gracioso." Elizabeth dice digo y el la mira mal.

"Rayna Cruz es un enemigo común. Deberíamos trabajar juntos si queremos luchar contra ella." Alex interviene.

"Pero no quieres luchar contra ella. Quieres capturarla." Bonnie responde con fastidio. "Así que creo que sabes mucho más de lo que estás diciendo... Hace que sea difícil para que confíemos en ti."

"Es justo. ¿Por qué no vienen conmigo?" Alex pregunta. Elizabeth y Bonnie intercambian miradas antes de seguir a Alex, mientras Enzo venia detrás de ellos.

Siguen a Alex en unos pasillos hasta que llegan a otra puerta y bajan unas escaleras. "Esta sala contiene todo lo que la Armería ha reunido sobre Reyna Cruz." dice señalando las vitrinas. "Una lista de victimas, su linaje, el hechizo usado para crearla y lo mas importante, los chamanes que dieron sus vidas por ella. "Los Ocho Eternos"

Se detienen frente a los cuerpos y ven 6 cadáveres en descomposición y 2 en estado preservado. "Querrás decir, "Los Dos Eternos." dice Bonnie.

"Debería haber tres cuerpos preservados." Alex mira a Enzo molesta. "Perdimos otro? Por que no me lo dijiste?"

"Debe haber pasado recién." dice Enzo.

"Maldición." gruñe Alex antes de salir de la sala rápidamente.

"Supongo que esto es malo, no?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Enzo.

"Cada vez que Rayna muere, uno de los cuerpos se descompone. Perdimos a varios la semana pasada. Y si los perdemos todos, Rayna morirá para siempre." Enzo le responde.

Elizabeth mira a Bonnie y ella entiende lo que queria decir. Debian decirle a Damon.

* * *

Elizabeth mira el mensaje de Damon antes de que otro cuerpo se pudra. Enzo las mira molesto antes de acercarse a ellas rápidamente.

"Tienen cinco segundos para decirme que esta pasando o no saldrán vivas de aquí." Las amenaza.

"Lo siento, acaso herimos tus sentimientos al ocultar las verdaderas intenciones de nuestra visita?" Elizabeth pregunta. "Se siente horrible, no?"

"Qué hicieron?" Enzo les exige saber.

"No hicimos nada." Bonnie le asegura. "Pero Damon..."

"Es un idiota." gruñe Enzo antes de alejarse.

"Porque se esta ocupando del problema que tu nos pusiste?" le pregunta Elizabeth.

"Cada vez que Rayna muere regresa mas fuerte!" Enzo dice rodando los ojos.

"Excepto por esa ultima vez! No sera mas fuerte cuando este muerta para siempre!" dice Elizabeth molesta. "Por que la quieren viva?"

"No me preocuparía por eso, sino por esto." Enzo toma un libro poniendolo frente a ellas. "El hechizo que los chamanes usaron para crearla."

"Y?" Elizabeth pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

"Léelo." Enzo le ordena con molestia.

Elizabeth suspira con fastidio pero se acerca y hace lo que le pidio. "Ellos siguen viviendo dentro de ella." dice Enzo.

"La espada tiene una magia conectora." murmura Elizabeth. "Crea un vinculo entre Reyna y sus victimas. Ya lo sabíamos."

"Los chamanes no querían que fuera a su eterno descanso con asuntos pendientes. Así que agregaron algo." Enzo dice dandole vuelta a la pagina.

"Qué pasa?" Bonnie pregunto al ver la cara preocupada de Elizabeth.

"Stefan tiene una de esas marcas, no?" le pregunta Enzo a Elizabeth con una sonrisa.

"Elizabeth?" Bonnie pide confusa.

"Debemos llamarle a Damon." Elizabeth dice enseguida.

* * *

Damon está sentado en una mesa al final en la casa de embarque cuando su teléfono suena de repente. Lo recoge y lo contesta cuando ve que es Elizabeth, llamando desde la armería.

"No me alegra que vayas en contra de mis deseos. Pero supongo que sermonear a alguien sobre respetar a la autoridad..." Damon comienza pero Elizabeth lo interrumpe.

"¿Dónde está Rayna?"

"En una tumba muy superficial. Me canse de cavar, pero debería bastar." Damon le asegura.

"Sacala." Elizabeth le pide ansiosamente.

"De ninguna manera! Volverá a la vida bajo tierra, se sofocara y terminara su ultima vida. Problema de la cazadora resuelto." Damon le dice negandose.

Elizabeth respira frustrada. "Rayna no puede morir de nuevo."

"¿Perdón?" Damon le pregunta mas confundido que antes.

"Las heridas de su espada la han unido a sus víctimas. Si Rayna muere una última vez, Stefan morira con ella." Elizabeth dice apresuradamente al mismo tiempo que los ojos de Damon se ensanchan en shock cuando oye esta revelación.

* * *

"Bonnie se fue a buscar a Stefan ya que no responde sus llamadas. La verdad no se a donde ira ya que ella tampoco sabe donde exactamente esta. ¿Qué haces?" pregunta Enzo mientras Elizabeth estaba ansiosa tomando algunos libros que tenian información sobre el hechizo, los eternos y Rayna.

"Bonnie me dijo lo que le dijiste sobre Rayna." Elizabeth dice aun sin mirarlo. "Dijiste que se fortalece cada vez que vuelve a la vida. Damon no puede matarla. Se metera en una pelea que no puede ganar."

"La Armería está en camino a Mystic Falls. Estarán allí pronto." Enzo se encoge de hombros.

Elizabeth niega con su cabeza. "No lo haran. Ella está conectada a un Eterno. Tal vez pueda debilitarlo... y a ella."

"Y tal vez eso la mate, y también a Stefan." Enzo dice. Lo que hace que Elizabeth se frustre y pierda la paciencia.

"¡Si no hago nada, matará a Damon!"

Enzo parece sorprendido por su estallido y se da cuenta de lo cerca que siempre Elizabeth estába de Damon. "¿Estás dispuesta a matar por él?" Enzo le pregunta frunciendo el ceño. "¿De verdad crees que te quiere tato como tu a el?"

"Sí." responde ella sin titubear.

Enzo la mira incredulo. "No tienes ni idea de lo que esta planeando, ¿verdad?"

"Que quieres decir?" Elizabeth pregunta intrigada ahora por lo que Enzo sabia que ella no.

* * *

"Rayna esta oficialmente capturada." dice Alex cuando cuelga su llamada. Mira alrededor y frunce el ceño. "Dónde esta la bruja Bennett y la antigua original?"

"Bonnie fue a buscar a Stefan y Elizabeth esta viendo lo poco que la quiere su amigo." Enzo dice encogiendose de hombros.

"No recuerdo haberte dicho que dejaras ir a ninguna." Alex dice molesta.

"Creí que necesitábamos su ayuda con Rayna." Enzo dice confuso.

"Si. Rayna era la primera prioridad." Alex asegura. "Bonnie Bennett y Elizabeth Whitmore eran la segunda."

* * *

Damon echa una última mirada al ataúd de Elena y sonríe débilmente, justo cuando Elizabeth aparece detrás de él, mirándolo furiosa.

"¿Ni siquiera ibas a despedirte?"

Damon se vuelve para mirarla, sorprendido de que ella esté allí.

"Enzo me dijo que le preguntaste por el ataúd de Elena. Me dijo lo que estabas planeando y no le creí. Pense.. Si Damon se deseca hasta que Elena despierte, no volveré a verlo. El nunca me haría eso."

Damon la mira con tristeza. "Mira, te escribí una carta y se la di a Stefan-"

"¿Somos amigos?" Elizabeth lo interrumpe.

"Por supuesto, Elizabeth." Damon le dice burlonamente. "Desde hace tiempo. No intentamos matarnos entre nosotros."

"No. No estoy haciendo esto." Elizabeth le dice enojada. "Sin insultos. Sin chistes." Ella suspira profundamente. "¿Somos amigos?"

Damon no sabe qué decir y lucha por encontrar las palabras.

"Se por que querías esto con una carta. Para poder desecarte en paz e imaginándote la reacción que querías." Elizabeth le dice cuando ve que no va a hablar. "Yo estaria leyendo y pensando, "Huh. Realmente voy a extrañarlo." Bueno, te equivocas, porque esa no es mi reacción... Es esta." Ella lo mira con rabia ahora. "No estoy de acuerdo con esta decisión. No estoy de acuerdo en que te elijas a ti mismo. Y no estoy de acuerdo con no volver a ver.. a mi mejor amigo, nunca mas." Los ojos de Elizabeth se llenan de lágrimas mientras empieza a llorar, y su voz se convierte en un susurro lastimado. "Esto me lastima." Ella coloca la mano en su pecho donde esta su corazón. "Esto en verdad me lastima..."

Damon está triste y emocionado por esta reacción, pero después de un momento, Elizabeth sonríe con enojo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su cara. "Y mientras sientas los calambres del hambre y la sangre drenándose de tu cadáver, eso es lo que quiero que recuerdes. Que me lastimaste." Ella huele mientras trata de contener las lágrimas, y Damon no puede dejar de querer consolarla, camina hacia ella con los brazos extendidos para abrazarla. "Elise... Escúchame..."

"No." Elizabeth sacude la cabeza alejándose cuando el comenzaba a caminar hacia ella. "No tienes derecho a despedirte. Ya no. Esto no te lo voy a perdonar nunca Damon." Elizabeth se vuelve airada y se aleja sin decir otra palabra saliendo de la bodega.

Damon suspira, bajando los brazos que aún se separan de su intento de abrazarla. El la mira salir, con sus propios ojos llenándose de lágrimas también. Después de un momento, mira su ataúd antes de caminar hacia la puerta del armario de almacenamiento y echa una última mirada al iluminado Puente de Brooklyn antes de cerrar la puerta. Luego entra en su ataúd, dándole una ultima mirada al ataúd de Elena antes de asentir a sí mismo, se pone y cierra la tapa. En el interior, Damon visiblemente comienza a desecarse, su piel se vuelve gris mientras sus vasos sanguíneos se agrandan en la cara y las manos.

Afuera Elizabeth suelta un sollozo adolorido mientras miraba el edifico, sabiendo que nunca volvería a ver a Damon. En ese momento como nunca antes deseaba ser vampira, para así apagar las emociones que la estaban rompiendo por dentro.

* * *

Elizabeth esta mirando a su alrededor en la pensión con lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos cuando su teléfono suena. Al mirar ve que es de Stefan la llamada.

"Oye." Responde ella forzando su voz para sonar normal.

"¿Hola, cómo estás?" Stefan le pregunta por el otro lado, el sabe que ella no esta bien, y se odiaba por no poder estar con ella en ese momento.

"Estoy... bien... ¿Cómo estas tu?" Elizabeth le pregunta mirando hacia el suelo.

"Estoy pasando... Con Valerie. Tenemos que seguir avanzando si queremos salir adelante y lejos de Reyna... No importa si está en esa caja y se mantiene en la Armería. Yo no confío en ellos." Stefan dice a lo que solo recibe silencio. "¿La leíste?" Stefan añade un poco indeciso.

"La carta de Damon?" Pregunta Elizabeth riendo con molestia. "No... No creo que quiera." dice ella mirando el sobre colocado en una de la mesas de la sala.

"Debes leerlo, Elise. Recuerda que te quería. Él nos ha amado." Stefan dice... De nuevo solo recibiendo silencio. "De todos modos... Debería irme. Me llaman de acuerdo? No olvides que no importa qué tan lejos estoy... estoy aquí ". Stefan dice a lo que Elizabeth sonrie un poco.

"Está bien. Voy a ver a su alrededor, Salvatore". Dice ella tratando de bromear pero fallando en el proceso.

"Estoy contando con eso, Whitmore." Stefan responde antes de colgar. Elizabeth suspira dejando caer el teléfono al suelo, sin importarle que se rompiera. Soltando un sollozo se derrumba en el suelo abrazando sus piernas con fuerza y enterrando su cara en sus rodillas. Realmente iba a extrañar a Damon... Pero tenia que seguir adelante con su vida... No importaba lo lento y doloroso que fuera.

* * *

Elizabeth toma la caja con las ultimas cosas que le quedaban en la habitación de la universidad de Bonnie y camina hacia la puerta para salir, pero antes de hacerlo se detiene al ver la carta de Damon sobre la mesita de noche.

Se debate entre tirarla o guardarla por si el día que se muera le da intriga leer lo que dice. La guarda en la caja y sale de la habitación ya vacía. Cierra la puerta caminando por el pasillo desierto. Escucha a lo lejos pisadas y radios.

De la nada alguien le cubre la boca, ella suelta la caja para intentar zafarse. Se voltea y ve a Enzo frente a ella antes de que la lleva rápidamente a la planta de arriba.

"Que esta pasando?" gruñe Elizabeth cuando Enzo la suelta.

"Alex le dijo a la Armería que te capture." Enzo murmura. "No permitiré que lo hagan."

"Gracias" Elizabeth susurra en voz baja.

"Podrás agradecerme cuando esto termine, amor." dice Enzo antes de encajarle una jeringa en el brazo.

Ella lo comienza a ver doble antes de que todo se vuelve negro.

Abre los ojos y se levanta de un sillón asustada. Mira a su alrededor y ve que esta en una pequeña cabaña que no conoce. La chimenea estaba prendida, ella se acerco porque tenia frió. Escucha la puerta abrirse detrás, enseguida corre hacia la puerta, pero Enzo aparece frente a ella.

"Motus." Elizabeth murmura pero nada sucede. Enzo debía anular su magia de nuevo. Trata de pasar, pero el la detiene.

"No eres una prisionera, Elizabeth." Enzo le asegura mientras la tomaba de los brazos. "Estoy tratando de mantenerte a salvo!"

"Pues tienes una manera curiosa de demostrarlo." Elizabeth dice alejándose de el. "Una cabaña recóndita? Sedantes antimagia?"

"Si, es para mantenerte oculta de la Armería, esta bien?" Enzo dice respirando hondo. "Mira, no se por que te buscan, pero te quieren atrapar. Cuando son sórdidos con lo que quieren, es porque lo quieren para cosas sórdidas."

"Pense que trabajabas para ellos." Elizabeth le dice molesta.

"Mi alianza es conmigo mismo." Enzo le asegura. "Así es mas simple." Se aleja de Elizabeth caminando hacia una mesa llena de libros y papeles. "Lo que deberías querer saber es por que eres importante para Alex. Ahora bien, a cambio de protección y una estancia completa gratuita, harás una investigación para mi. Revisa esto y descubre por que la Armería esta tan desesperada por atraparte."

"Enzo no sabe leer?" Elizabeth le pregunta y el la mira mal.

"Mientras este lejos, manteniendo las apariencias con ellos..." Enzo dice sacando unas pastillas de su bolsillo. "Si tomas unas de estas por día, estarás a salvo. Oculta de hechizos localizadores."

"Y si no lo hago?" Elizabeth se cruza de brazos. Porque si esas pastillas evitaban que hiciera magia, no podria defenderse.

"Estoy seguro de que Alex tiene una celda esperándote." Enzo dice molesto.

"Por que estas haciendo esto?" Elizabeth lo mira confundida.

"Tal vez prefiero verte viva." dice Enzo, pero Elizabeth se aleja de el. "Tal vez solo siento curiosidad por los planes de la Armería. O tal vez solo te estoy demostrando un poco de decencia. Puedo ver que no estas acostumbrada a eso."

"De acuerdo. Digamos que acepto tu protección, por ahora." Elizabeth dice cruzando los brazos. "Si me quedo aquí pongo las reglas."

"No esperaba menos." Enzo sonríe.


	16. Capítulo 16

**1 Año y Medio después.**

Elizabeth entra en la cabaña mientras miraba los mensajes de Bonnie y Caroline.

"Hola." La saluda Enzo mientras preparaba la comida.

"Hola." Elizabeth saluda dejando sus cosas en el suelo caminando hacia el. "Mira. Las bebes están creciendo muy rápido." le enseña las fotos antes de seguir leyendo los mensajes.

"Parecen balones de fútbol con disfraces de calabaza." Enzo dice ganándose una risa de Elizabeth. Ella deja su teléfono antes de caminar hacia la mesa.

"Que tienes ahí?" Enzo le pregunta.

"Planos de los subsuelos de la Armería." Elizabeth susurra sentándose. "Alguna vez has estado allí abajo?"

"No. De hecho no." Enzo dice sentándose a su lado. "Alex dijo que estaban sellados."

"Me pregunto que hay allí abajo." Elizabeth mira los planos. "La Armería colecciona. Todos los museos tienen un archivo con las cosas buenas."

"Que clase de cosas buenas?" Enzo le pregunta.

"No lo se. Cosas singulares. Cosas únicas. Las rarezas de la colección." Elizabeth dice encogiéndose de hombros.

"Rarezas?" Enzo susurra quedándose pensativo.

"Tal vez por eso querían a Elena." dice Elizabeth.

"Una doppelganger." Enzo dice y Elizabeth asiente.

"Y Rayna Cruz."

"Una cazadora chamanica con muchas vidas." Enzo dice sin pensar mucho.

"Y yo." Elizabeth susurra suavemente.

"Una pésima guitarrista." Enzo se burla ganándose una mirada de Elizabeth. El sonríe antes de mirar entre los papeles encontrando la carta de Damon. "Todavía no has quemado esta maldita carta?"

"Todos los días quiero hacerlo, y todos los días decido no hacerlo." Elizabeth dice con una expresión dolida.

"Sabes que también me dejo." Enzo dice. "Eramos mejores amigos, estuvimos juntos cinco años en las celdas de Augustine. Eramos el único amigo del otro. Nos dábamos esperanza. Y luego un día, en vez de implementar un plan de escape que planeamos juntos me dejo muriendo en una jaula prendida en fuego. Así que créeme cuando te digo que se como te sientes. Y déjame ahorrarte 50 años de angustia mental. No eres tu, es el. Damon es así. Así que deja de perder el tiempo tratando de ver si fue algo que hiciste tu. Porque alguien como tu, con todo ese fuego, esa pasión y esa lealtad. Mereces algo mucho mejor que eso."

Medio Año después

Enzo le servia a Elizabeth otra copa de vino mirándola mientras ella leía el diario de Virginia.

"Que?" Pregunta ella volteando a verlo.

"Es víspera de Año Nuevo." Enzo dice aun mirándola. "Levántate. Vamos a cenar. Y por el amor de Dios, por favor ponte algo distinto a esos horrendos pantalones."

"Que te importan mis pantalones?" Elizabeth le pregunta molesta.

"Estoy instaurando un código de etiqueta para esta fiesta." Enzo dice antes de irse a la cocina.

"Esto es lo mejor que pude hacer." Elizabeth dice abriendo la puerta del baño y ve todo muy bien decorado y a Enzo de traje.

"Creí que merecías una celebración apropiada." Enzo dice desviando su mirada lejos de Elizabeth.

Ella camina hacia el mientras miraba todo a su alrededor. No podía evitar sonreír así que lo hizo.

"Si hace dos años me hubieras dicho que pasaríamos juntos la víspera de Año Nuevo te habría dicho que estabas loco." Elizabeth le dice a Enzo cuando terminan de cenar.

"Bueno, me has dicho cosas peores en el pasado." Enzo se levanta y camina para poner un poco de música.

"Estuve pensando en tu prima o como quieras llamarla. Alex. Como dijiste que nunca quería hablar de sus hermanos. El diario de su hermana Virginia habla de lo unidas que eran." Elizabeth dice ganándose la atención de Enzo.

"Que mas dice Virginia?" pregunta el cuando vuelve a sentarse frente a ella.

"Es algo desequilibrada. Parece odiar todo lo que representa tu familia." Elizabeth le responde.

"Al menos sabe que representa." Enzo dice. "Todavía estoy tratando de averiguarlo."

"Por que te importa?" Elizabeth le pregunta verdaderamente intrigada. "Te abandonaron. Te dejaron en un asilo para pobres."

"Tuviste dos padres, cierto?" Enzo le pregunta a Elizabeth que se recarga contra la silla. "Lo siento se que murieron. Yo no tuve padres. La curiosidad por la que representan es lo que evita que los odie por dejarme." El ve que ella le sonríe levemente. "Que?

"Nada." dice Elizabeth sacudiendo la cabeza antes de tomar su copa y beberla.

"Que?" Enzo insiste.

"Nada. Es que después de todo este tiempo, creo que finalmente estoy empezando a entenderte." Elizabeth dice ganándose una sonrisa de Enzo.

Ambos beben y cuando el termina su copa se levanta ofreciéndole su mano.

"Me permites esta pieza?" Enzo le pide.

"De veras?" Elizabeth le pregunto y el sonríe. "Por que no?" le da su mano antes de levantarse de la mesa. Enzo la acerca a su pecho y ambos se mueven lentamente al ritmo de la música. "Cuando estaba leyendo el diario.."

"Basta de la investigación por hoy." Enzo la corta.

"Es mi única ocupación." Elizabeth le recuerda.

"Si? La única?" Enzo la hace girar antes de volverla a atraer a su cuerpo. Ella siente su mano bajar un poco.

"No estoy contando mi practica de guitarra." Elizabeth dice frunciendo el ceño.

"Si, estas mejorando." Enzo sonríe.

"Y encender la leña." Elizabeth señala pensando en sus pasatiempos.

"Eres casi una experta."

"Ahora esto." Elizabeth dice mirándose a ambos. "Baile de ancianos."

"Es cierto." Enzo murmura antes de inclinar a Elizabeth de golpe y volverla a pegar contra el.

Ella ríe hasta que se da cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. El roza su nariz contra la de ella, dibujando cosas en su palma.

"Bueno, ha sido una hermosa velada, pero debo irme." Enzo dice un poco nervioso alejándose de Elizabeth.

"Todavía no es medianoche." Elizabeth trata de bromear para despejar la tensión extraña entre ellos.

"Ya me he quedado demasiado tiempo. Si no aparezco, Alex se preguntara donde estoy." Enzo dice mirándola.

"Lo olvide." Elizabeth murmura. "Ser un doble agente debe ser un trabajo de tiempo completo."

Enzo sonríe antes de acariciar la mejilla de Elizabeth y acercarse a ella besándola muy cerca de la comisura de su labio. El siente como ella se tensaba un poco. "Feliz Año Nuevo." murmura contra su oído antes de alejarse e irse.

Enzo baja del auto y escucha a Elizabeth tocando la guitarra. Entra a la casa y la ve sentada en el sofá con la guitarra. "Oí solamente dos perros aullando por ese ruido." bromea mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de el.

"Muy gracioso, como siempre." Elizabeth dice con una mirada molesta. "Estuviste lejos mucho tiempo."

"Si. Estuve ocupado con el trabajo. Estuve viajando mas de lo que esperaba." Enzo dice mientras se quitaba su chaqueta para después sentarse al lado de Elizabeth. "Confió en que tus otros pasatiempos arrojen mas resultados que tu guitarra."

"Bueno, el fuego esta ardiendo perfectamente." Elizabeth señala la chimenea.

"Estoy impresionado." Enzo dice dejando la factura sobre la mesa.

"Año nuevo. Nueva yo. Un nuevo dominio sobre un instrumento." Elizabeth dice tocando la guitarra rápidamente, haciendo que el sonría.

"Déjame mostrarte." Enzo dice poniendo sus dedos correctamente. Por impulso mueve sus manos lentamente sobre la de ella. De repente ella lo mira.

El duda un poco pero termina entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. La mira largo rato, antes de inclinarse y besarla. El la siente tensarse, pero eso no lo detiene de probar lo que era besarla. Habia deseado hacerlo desde tiempo atrás. Luego de unos segundos ella responde al beso aunque un poco temerosa. El mueve sus labios lentamente para no hacerla sentir incomoda. Cuando se separan ambos se miran largo rato. Hasta que ella sacude la cabeza levantándose del sofá dándole la espalda.

"Elizabeth." Enzo la llama cuando ella no se voltea. "Elizabeth lo siento si te incomode." Solo recibe silencio. "Es que, no sabes cuanto tiempo tuve que retenerme para no hacerlo. Y ya no pude aguantar mas."

"Esto no puede pasar de nuevo Enzo." Elizabeth dice luego de un rato, antes de volverse hacia el. "Sabes que aun no he podido olvidar a..."

"Damon." Enzo dice molesto.

"Lo siento." Elizabeth dice con los ojos llenándose de lagrimas. "Aun siento todo muy reciente. Y el dolor que siento cada vez que recuerdo que no esta y que no lo volveré a ver. Simplemente no puedo pensar en tener una relación."

Enzo se queda en silencio asimilando las palabras de Elizabeth, antes de acercarse a ella. "Entiendo Elizabeth, pero algún día tendrás que soltar a Damon. Y cuando eso ocurra yo estaré ahí esperándote." El limpia las lagrimas de ella. "Me enamore por primera vez después de tantos años, ni siquiera con Lily sentía algo como lo que siento hacia ti. No me voy a dar por vencido contigo, entiendes?"

Elizabeth asiente levemente antes de que Enzo la atrae en un fuerte abrazo, recordandole que no estaba sola.

* * *

 **2 años después.**

 **Presente**

Elizabeth está en el hospital de salud mental, en medio de una sesión de terapia de grupo y está hablando de sus sentimientos con respecto a su amistad con Damon. "La cosa es que me preocupaba más que nadie en el mundo... Pero no era suficiente. Quiero decir, se fue como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo." Los ojos de Elizabeth se llenan de lagrimas. "Entonces, descubro que ha vuelto y no se ha molestado en ponerse en contacto conmigo. Pienso: "¿Cómo podría haberme enamorado de alguien que se preocupa tan poco por mí?"

Una mujer mayor que está sentada frente a Elizabeth en el círculo la mira hablar con una expresión curiosa.

"He decidido que estoy lista para seguir adelante." Elizabeth dice limpiando con rabia las lagrimas de sus mejillas. "No voy a dejar que esa traición defina el resto de mi vida."

La consejera suspira mirando a Elizabeth con una leve sonrisa. "Gracias, Elizabeth. Buen progreso. La consejera se vuelve hacia la mujer sentada frente a Elizabeth que todavía la mira fijamente. Elizabeth se siente incómoda y confundida por esta atención.

"Virginia? ¿Tenías algo que querías compartir?" La consejera interviene tratando de desviar la atención, de Elizabeth, pero Virginia sólo lanza los ojos, aunque su mirada no se desvía de la muchacha. "No."

Elizabeth se queda mirando fijamente a Virginia con una expresión inquieta.

* * *

"Cómo pediste." dice Nora cuando aparece frente a Enzo con Alex.

"Como prometí, aquí estoy." Enzo le dice a Alex.

"Dónde esta Mary Louise?" pregunta Nora.

"Descansa en la oficina." Alex le responde antes de sacar unas llaves de su chaqueta. "Espero que recuerdes como conducir."

"Y el antídoto?" Enzo le pregunta.

"Quién dijo que tenia un antídoto?" Alex le pregunta confundida.

"Dijiste que ayudarías a Mary Louise." dice Nora

"Dije que te daría todo lo que se sobre las píldoras." la corrige Alex. "Esto es lo que se: Intentamos crear un antídoto y fracasamos."

"Qué?" Enzo frunce el ceño.

"Mientras tanto, Mary Louise morirá en menos de una semana." Alex dice ignorando a Enzo.

"Te arrancare la garganta!" Nora dice con rabia dando un paso cerca de Alex.

"No." Enzo la detiene. "Primero la necesito."

"Puedes quedarte a gritar todo lo que quieras, pero puede que no te de un coche. Te sugiero que aproveches el tiempo que le queda a tu novia." Alex le da las llaves y Nora se va.

"Por tu bien, espero que estés mintiendo." Enzo le dice a Alex cuando se quedan solos.

"Por que estas tan interesado en las píldoras? Solo son útiles para luchar con una bruja o esconderse de un hechizo de localización." Alex dice tanteando a Enzo.

"Habla claramente, Alexandria. No estoy de humor para suspensos." Enzo dice cruzandose de brazos.

"Se que estuviste robando los suministros de la armería. Me di cuenta luego de que escapo Rayna. Pero por que robaste tantas píldoras? A quien se las pudiste estar dando?" Alex pregunta con ironia.

"No robe nada, si?" Enzo miente. "Me parece que perdiste la cuenta de tus posesiones."

"O tal vez me estés mintiendo." dice Alex con una tonta sonrisa. "Somos familia, así que sabes que no soy idiota. Envíale saludos a Elizabeth Whitmore de mi parte.

Enzo la mira molesto mientras ella se iba dejándolo solo.

* * *

Por otro lado Enzo, que está conduciendo en la carretera con Rayna desmayada en su asiento trasero cuando su teléfono suena de repente. Cuando ve que es Damon quien lo está llamando, suspira antes de contestar. "Damon. ¿A qué debo el placer?"

"Tráela de vuelta." Damon le dice enojado.

"Ni idea de lo que estás hablando." Enzo dice haciendo pasar por tonto.

"¿Cuáles son tus necesidades exactas para Rayna Cruz en este momento?" Damon le pregunta omitiendo a Enzo. "Porque te lo prometo, la necesito mucho más que tú."

"Oh, ¿es así? Bueno, entonces déjame hacerte una pregunta... ¿Cómo está Elizabeth?" Enzo solo recibe silencio. "Sabes, la mejor amiga que acabas de abandonar. ¿Cómo fue su vida desde que decidió presionar el botón de pausa en su patética existencia?"

"No estamos hablando de Elizabeth." Damon le responde entre dientes. "Estamos hablando de Stefan, que actualmente está muriendo, y el hecho de que Rayna es la única clave para su supervivencia..."

"Bueno, entonces te sugiero que encuentres otra forma de salvarlo" Enzo lo interrumpe. "Porque no estás consiguiendola." Enzo cuelga y lanza su teléfono en el asiento del pasajero.

Damon esta furioso mientras cuelga su propio teléfono.

* * *

Damon y Alaric están de vuelta en la carretera. Después de un momento de silencio, Alaric finalmente habla. "Parece que están juntos."

"¿Qué?" Damon le pregunta confundido.

"Elizabeth y Enzo. Ellos al parecer están juntos."

Damon sonríe incrédulo. "Juntos", como en "Alguien secuestró a Elizabeth Whitmore y le lavó el cerebro en una relación con Enzo o...?"

"Como en, Elizabeth se metió en problemas con el arsenal cuando tu decidiste tomar tus vacaciones de hibernación." Alaric le explica. "Enzo intervino y la ayudó a salir. Supongo, sabes, las cosas pasaron desde allí..."

"¿Pensé que no sabías nada?" Damon dice irritado. Alaric solo se encoge de hombros.

"No creí necesario decirte nada. De todas maneras Elizabeth no es tu problema ahora." Alaric voltea mirando por la ventana dejando a Damon pensativo.

* * *

Elizabeth está en medio de las maletas en su habitación en el centro cuando recoge un libro para ponerlo en su maleta. Bajo la cubierta del libro está la carta que Damon escribió para ella. Todavía está sellada y ha permanecido sin abrir desde que Damon la escribió hace dos años. Está mirándola cuando Enzo aparece repentinamente en la puerta. "El hospital dejó un mensaje con tu médico. Dijo que tuviste un incidente con otro paciente."

Elizabeth se ríe genuinamente de esta observación antes de que Enzo le sonríe, y los dos se acercan el uno hacia el otro mientras se abrazan fuertemente. Sin embargo, cuando se alejan, Enzo frunce el ceño cuando ve el sangriento corte en el brazo de Elizabeth donde Virginia la cortó con el fragmento de espejo.

"Es sólo un rasguño, doctor." Elizabeth le responde con un tono coqueto. "Pero todo valió la pena, porque adivina quién sabe por qué estoy en la lista de los más buscados del arsenal?"

Enzo sonríe. "Virginia St. John."

"Resulta que hay una bóveda en el sótano de ese pretencioso edificio, sellado por una bruja. Alex St. John quiere que lo abra." Elizabeth sonríe y se aleja de Enzo, desenrosca la tapa del mango del grifo para empacar las pastillas hechas con la sangre de Rayna. Enzo palidece de horror por lo que ahora sabe sobre esas pastillas. "Ahora solo tenemos que averiguar lo que hay dentro y la mejor manera de aprovechar mi libertad..." Elizabeth dice empacando las pastillas. "Después de sacarme de aquí y me lleves a cenar. Porque si tengo que comer otro guisado liquido beige, realmente podría volverme loca." la sonrisa de Elizabeth se esfuma cuando finalmente nota la mirada asustada en la cara de Enzo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunta ella preocupada por su actitud.

Enzo suspira antes de aparecer frente a ella quitandole las pastillas de las manos. "No puedes tomar mas de esto, amor."

Elizabeth frunce el ceño en confusión. "Tengo una pista, no todas las respuestas. Aun necesito esconderme de la Armería."

"Las píldoras te están enfermando." Enzo le dice lo que Elizabeth solo sonrie.

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Me siento bien?"

La culpa de Enzo comienza a abrumarle, y comienza a tartamudear ansioso por lo que sabe. "No lo sabía, pero la Armería estaba, estaba...estaba experimentando con Mary Louise. Ellos forzaron estas pastillas por su garganta todos los días durante los últimos tres años, y como resultado, ella se puso muy... muy enferma."

"Pense que se había volado en pedazos." Elizabeth lo mira confundida.

"Lo hizo porque sabia que estaba muriendo."

Elizabeth esta horrorizada por esta mala noticia, y Enzo se vuelve aún más culpable y preocupado por ella. "De verdad lo siento. Creí que te estaba protegiendo."

Los ojos de Elizabeth se llenan de lágrimas. "¿Voy a morir? ¿Es eso lo que estás tratando de decirme? Porque ya he muerto una o dos veces, y no es muy divertido."

"No." Enzo le asegura con determinación. "No voy a permitir que eso ocurra. Yo no te dejaré morir, no otra vez Elizabeth Whitmore. Tienes mi palabra." Enzo atrae a Elizabeth hacia otro abrazo apretado, ella solo cierra los ojos fuertemente. Damon aparece en la puerta sorprendido de ver a Elizabeth, y aún más sorprendido de encontrarla en los brazos de Enzo.

"¿Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth abre los ojos al escucharlo después de dos largos años. Ve a Damon parado en la puerta sosteniendo un ramo de flores. Ella se queda en shock por un momento antes de deslizarse fuera del abrazo de Enzo. Ambos se vuelven para encarar a Damon, mientras Elizabeth solo lo mira con una expresión en blanco. Ella empieza a caminar hacia él con tanta confianza como puede reunir, y Damon empieza a divagar ansiosamente. "Lo siento. Yo no... yo, um... yo..."

Una lágrima cae sobre la mejilla de Elizabeth, y Damon, inseguro de cómo reaccionar, mira las flores en su mano.

"Que haces aquí?" Elizabeth le pregunta secamente.

"Yo solo quería ver si estabas bien." Damon la mira levemente. Pero solo ve rabia y rencor en los ojos de Elizabeth.

"Bien. Pues ya me viste." Elizabeth le dice con sarcasmo. "Y como puedes ver estoy perfectamente bien. Gracias por preocuparte después de dos años."

"Elizabeth..."

"No" Elizabeth lo corta. "No necesito mas de tus mentiras. No necesito que finjas que te preocupas por mi, cuando claramente, nunca lo hiciste. Nuestra amistad no significo nada para ti." Elizabeth le dice empezando a llorar. "Así que agarra tus flores y vete de aquí, no me busques mas. Imagínate que estoy muerta. No quiero volver a verte nunca mas Damon Salvatore." Justo entonces, Elizabeth agarra la puerta antes de golpearla tan fuerte como puede en la cara de Damon.


	17. Capítulo 17

Elizabeth esta terminando de empacar sus pertenencias en su habitación en la instalación psiquiátrica, mientras que Enzo la mira con preocupacion. Mientras sin ella saberlo, Damon presumiblemente pasea por el pasillo.

"¿Te sientes bien para viajar?" Enzo le pregunta. "Porque en el minuto en que esas píldoras anti-mágicas se desgasten, Alex podrá rastrearte de nuevo."

Elizabeth solo se encoge de hombros. "Me siento bien. No me siento enferma en absoluto. No entiendo nada de esto."

Enzo suspira antes de levantarse y caminar hacia ella. "Mi bella original. Ven aca." la abraza fuertemente por detrás, y los ojos de Elizabeth se mojan de lágrimas mientras sigue procesando las noticias que recibió. "No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendome de nuevo."

"No va a pasar nada." Enzo le dice mirándola a los ojos. "Esto es sólo una serie de acontecimientos desafortunados que conducen a tu salvación final. Lo juro."

La paz y tranquilidad de Elizabeth desaparecen cuando tocan la puerta. Es el. Suspira mirando a la puerta cerrada. Y hace un gesto cuando ve una silueta afuera. "¿Tengo que abrir la puerta? Lo que le dije la ultima vez de no verlo, era verdad."

Enzo ríe entre dientes, aunque sabe lo grave que es su situación. "Quiere ayudar. Y si estoy siendo completamente honesto, podríamos necesitarlo."

"Genial." Elizabeth gime caminando hacia la puerta de su habitación. Cuando la abre Damon todavía está de pie con las flores que él le compró y está viéndose desesperado para hacer las cosas bien. Él le sonríe y sostiene las flores mientras va a caminar a través de la puerta. "Tengo una idea..."

"No. No me hables." le corta Elizabeth con una expresión poco impresionada. "Habla con Enzo. Si tienes ideas sobre como evitar que muera, le encantara oírlas, pero yo no quiero oír ni una palabra tuya dirigida a mi. Perdiste el derecho de mi atención cuando decidiste irte sin despedirte."

Damon se sorprende por la intensidad de la rabia de Elizabeth hacia él, jamas pensó que vería una actitud así de ella, hacia el. Lucha por encontrar las palabras para decir algo ante eso, aunque se ha quedado sin habla.

Elizabeth recoge su bolso, y luego mira a Enzo. "Estás manejando." Ella lanza una mirada a Damon antes de volver a Enzo. "Él puede seguirnos."

Elizabeth pasa delante de Damon, que sigue sin habla, cuya boca sigue abriéndose y cerrándose como un pez, todavía aturdido por su recepción en esta reunión. Enzo sigue a Elizabeth por la puerta, aplaudiendo a Damon en el hombro antes de dirigirse a su coche, dejando a Damon con el ceño fruncido y confundido en la puerta de la habitación de Elizabeth.

* * *

Elizabeth y Enzo están manejando seguidos por Damon no muy lejos. Enzo observa a Elizabeth de reojo y ve que ella sigue a Damon con los ojos puestos en el retrovisor. "Sabes, las probabilidades de que hagamos todo esto sin decir una palabra..."

"Se puedes decir muchas palabras." Elizabeth le dice interrumpiendolo. "Pero no quiero que el las dirija a mi."

"Pensé que habías pasado la etapa de ira." Enzo le dice sonriendo.

"Lo estaba." Elizabeth responde irritada. "Estaba felizmente no enojada porque felizmente había superado a Damon y su egoísta y narcisista existencia. Pero cuando alguien que borraste de tu mente tiene la audacia de aparecer en tu puerta con flores, como si nada hubiera pasado..." Elizabeth bufa molesta. "La ira vuelve. Inundaciones de ira. Estoy inundada de nuevo."

Enzo suspira al ver la expresión triste en la cara se Elizabeth. Llegan y se bajan del auto en un viejo camino de tierra, que conduce a una aislada cabaña en medio del bosque. Damon se detiene detrás de ellos en su Camaro y sale del coche para unirseles. "Bueno, esto es pintoresco."

Enzo toma la bolsa de Elizabeth de la parte trasera de su coche antes de dirigirse hacia la cabina. "Estaremos a salvo aquí por unas horas. He mantenido este lugar fuera de la red durante años."

"Es estrecho, como una celda de prisión. Puedo ver por qué te gusta." Damon le dice a Enzo.

Elizabeth que estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta principal, se detiene y se vuelve hacia Damon para darle una mirada sucia, aunque a propósito le habla a Enzo en lugar de él. "¿Sabes qué? Eres bienvenido a volver a tu vieja mansión lejos de aquí."

"¿Y perder la oportunidad de ver esta guarida de iniquidad?" Damon dice un poco dolido por la actitud de Elizabeth. "No."

Los tres caminan adentro, y Damon echa un vistazo mientras Elizabeth y Enzo ponen sus pertenencias abajo.

"Oh. Acogedor. Es un gran paso, mudarte con alguien." Damon dice mirando a Elizabeth que solo lo omite poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras enciende la chimenea.

Damon se vuelve para encarar a Enzo, frotándose las manos con anticipación. "Muy bien, hagamos esto. ¿Dónde estás escondiendo a esa cazadora?"

Enzo suspira. "En el sótano para tormentas. Sígueme."

Enzo y Damon se van dejando a Elizabeth que habia estado omitiendo a Damon, suelta un suspiro de alivio. De verdad era dificil odiar a Damon. Cuando muy en el fondo solo queria abrazarlo para asegurarse que estaba vivo y cerca de ella. Saca la carta de Damon de su bolsa, y suspira al mirarla.

* * *

"¿Que diablos le pasa?" Damon le pregunta a Enzo mientras veian a Rayna escribir como loca cosas sin sentido sobre libros de texto.

"Su cerebro esta lleno de visiones." Enzo le explica. "Todavía tiene una conexión mística con todos esos vampiros que escaparon de la piedra Fénix. Eso la ha vuelto un poco loca."

"Estoy delante de ustedes. No tienen que hablar de mi en tercera persona." dice Rayna sin dejar de escribir.

"Esta bien, esta bien, pantalones chiflados." dice Damon mientras se acercaba a ella. "Estamos aqui para hacer un trato."

"Ya le dije a Enzo que no se como ayudar a su amiga." Rayna dice aun sin mirarlos.

"Si, y Enzo es la clase de sujeto que acepta un no." Damon le dice tranquilo. "Yo, por otra parte, soy testarudo. Soy obstinado. Soy mandon. Normalmente logro lo que quiero. Asi que déjame preguntarte esto. ¿Que tal si te ayudara a limpiar a esos prisiones fugitivos? Un escuadrón asesino, si quieres."

"Te estoy escuchando." Rayna deja lo esta haciendo mirandolo.

"Pues bien, mi amigo Enzo y yo mataremos con gusto a todos los de tu lista a cambio de un pequeñísimo favor." Damon dice mirandola fijamente.

"¿Y que favor seria?"

"Básicamente, queremos que mueras." Damon le sonríe.

"No es mi definición de favor." Rayna dice antes de comenzar a escribir.

"Enzo. Cuéntale a la señorita por que es un canje increíble." Damon le pide a Enzo.

"Estas en tu ultima vida mortal." Enzo dice acercandose a ella.

"Lo se." Rayna dice encogiendose de hombros.

"Nos gustaría tomar esa vida chamanica y transferirsela a Elizabeth. Creemos que eso la curara." Enzo dice.

"¿Y si se equivocan?" Rayna deja de escribir otra vez antes de mirarlo.

"Elizabeth cree que funcionara." Enzo afirma.

"No. Si entrego mi conexión con los Eternos, moriré." Rayna dice negando con la cabeza.

"Si. Pero si no lo haces, matare al Eterno y morirás de todas maneras." dice Damon. "De esta manera, seras una buena samaritana."

"Ese es tu mejor discurso de venta?" Rayna le pregunta molesta.

"Ignóralo." Enzo le pide. "Es el policía malo. Yo soy el bueno, y te ofrezco esto. Has estado persiguiendo vampiros todos los días de tus ocho vidas. Todos los días. Luego un par de herejes renegadas destruyeron la piedra Fénix y ahora sus prisioneros están sueltos otra vez. Así que por el resto de tus días tendrás que perseguir vampiros hasta los confines de la Tierra hasta que este muy vieja y muy débil. Y probablemente morirás antes de terminar la tarea a la que te ha compelido el destino."

"O puedes dejar que hagamos tu trabajo sucio por unos días y morirás en paz con la conciencia tranquila y una sonrisa en tu rostro." Damon interviene de nuevo.

"Pruebenlo." dice Reyna.

"¿Que cosa?" Damon frunce el ceño.

"Prueben que pueden matar a los de mi lista provisoria. Sáquenlos de mi mente. Caundo pueda pensar mejor, considerare su trato." Rayna dice encogiendose de hombros.

"Genial. Dame la lista." acepta Damon, ella le entrega todas las hojas que ha escrito. "No podrías usar una de esas conexiones psíquicas para conjurar un mapa de Google o algo?"

"Según veo, esas píldoras que usaron con Elizabeth se agotaran en 48 horas y la Armería vendrá a buscarla. Si no es que la abstinencia empeora su enfermedad. Esos vampiros podrían estar en cualquier lado. Mas valen que empiecen."

* * *

"Control a Rayna Cruz." dice Damon desde el asiento trasero. "Cual es nuestra misión."

"Los estoy enviando a Texas, donde fue destruida la piedra infernal. Véanlo como el centro de la explosión. Las almas de los vampiros se esparcieron por todas partes Y aterrizaron a diestra y siniestra. Puedo ver los lugares a donde van. Y la gente que matan. Las cosas que ven con sus ojos. Su siguiente blanco esta en Richmond. Dentro de una habitación iluminada y limpia." Rayna dice desde el telefono.

"Si, se exactamente donde es eso." dice Damon irónico.

"Dinos que vas a darnos mas pistas que esa, esa por favor." Elizabeth le pide.

"Si, a medida que vengan a mi." Rayna le asegura. "Yo se que no es mucho para seguir, pero espero que reunamos suficientes datos para que demuestren su efectividad."

"¿Están oyendo eso?" Damon les pregunta. "Lo siento, me esta costando mucho entender esta nueva versión tuya de liderazgo cooperativo. Siempre nos has odiado."

"Si, pero estoy cansada, saben? Cansada de muchas vidas. Se dan cuenta de que en mas de cien años de vida, nunca he tenido un día libre." Rayna dice con cierto pesar. "Nada mas quiero un día sin vampiros. Un dia libre en que puede sentir el sol en mi cara..."

"Te diré algo. ¿Por que no regresamos a la situación apremiante?" Damon la interrumpe. "¿A donde nos vas a enviar a continuación?"

"Estoy viendo muchos dientes."

* * *

En el área de recepción de una oficina de dentista en Richmond, un vampiro se está alimentando violentamente de una mujer mayor que estaba esperando su nombramiento, sujetándola contra la pared junto a un anuncio para la oficina. Justo entonces, Damon aparece detrás de él. "Espero que esto no salga."

El vampiro inmediatamente detiene lo que está haciendo y se da la vuelta, arrojando a la mujer muerta en el suelo. Mientras camina hacia Damon.

"La gente ya odia ir al dentista." Damon dice rodando los ojos. Damon se acerca al vampiro, pero este lo agarra por el pelo lanzandolo a la ventana de cristal frente al mostrador de recepción. Justo cuando Damon se pone en pie, Enzo intenta acelerar detrás del hombre y lo agarra, aunque el hombre le golpea la cabeza con tanta fuerza que Enzo casi pierde el conocimiento permitiendo que el vampiro lo haga girar por el brazo y lo arroje hacia Damon, golpeándolos de nuevo a la tierra.

De repente, Elizabeth aparece en el umbral de la entrada y le dispara con una escopeta de estaca, aunque por desgracia para ella, la mini-estaca le pega en la pantorrilla en lugar de en el pecho, haciendo que Damon gimiera impaciente mientras se tira de sí mismo a sus pies. "Su corazón no está en el tobillo, Elizabeth."

Ella lo mira con furia mientras vuelve a cargar con fuerza el arma. "Cállate. Esta cosa funciona de la patada!"

El vampiro gruñe y se vuelve hacia Elizabeth, que se asusta mientras apunta la pistola hacia él. Damon, se da cuenta de que necesitará ayuda, vamp-velocidades hacia el vampiro al mismo tiempo que Enzo lo hace, cada hombre agarrando uno de los brazos del ladrón para que Elizabeth pueda hacer un tiro limpio en su pecho.

Sin embargo, Elizabeth vuelve a fallar, golpeándolo en el muslo y haciéndole sentir tan enojado que arroja a Damon y Enzo a las paredes cercanas.

Cuando Enzo se cae al piso, el pícaro saca la mini-estaca de su muslo acercandose al vampiro en el suelo. Sólo es detenido por Damon, que usa un letrero cercano para cortar la cabeza del vampiro. Enzo y Damon están agotados y jadeando para respirar mirando a Elizabeth, que todavía agarraba su arma.

"Bueno, eso no fue tan difícil." Damon se ríe débilmente, pero Elizabeth sólo lo mira, claramente no divirtiendose con sus comentarios sarcásticos.

* * *

En ATLANTA, GEORGIA, Damon y Elizabeth han acorralado a dos vampiras pícaras en la sala de atrás de una tienda de muebles, donde los dos cazadores aficionados les disparan simultáneamente con sus escopetas de tiro de estaca. Ambos golpean a los vampiros directamente en el pecho, y la fuerza de los disparos hace que los pícaros vuelen hacia atrás en un estante de sillas de madera, que colapsa por completo. Los vampiros ahora muertos son golpeados con una avalancha de pedazos rotos de la silla, y Damon mira a Elizabeth con orgullo.

"¡Huh! Esta rutina de Bonnie y Clyde y Clyde está comenzando a mejorar su objetivo." Bromea el. Elizabeth sonrie un poco, pero se niega a hacer contacto visual con él, claramente sigue enojada por lo que ha sucedido entre ellos.

"Me imagine tu cara como el blanco." Dice ella antes de alejarse sin decir una palabra. Damon frunce el ceño, todavía le dolia el comportamiento de Elizabeth hacia él a pesar de que sabe que la habia lastimado mucho al dejarla.

* * *

En otro lugar de la tienda de muebles, Enzo están en alerta mientras va lentamente a través del almacén, manteniendo su guardia a favor de cualquier vampiro pícaro. Sin embargo, cuando se oyen pasos acercándose, Enzo frunce el ceño y camina alrededor de la esquina para encontrar, para su sorpresa, que Alex está de pie en el pasillo con una sonrisa satisfecha. "He estado buscándote, primo."

Enzo sonríe y juega a lo largo. "¡Estoy halagado!"

Mientras Alex se acerca a él, Damon y Elizabeth silenciosamente estan agachados detrás de un estante de taburetes de bar escuchando la conversación mientras permanecen fuera de la vista.

"No fue muy difícil encontrarte, ya que dejaste un rastro de cadáveres de vampiros por el sureste."

Enzo estrecha sus ojos mientras toma esta información, y Alex da un paso más hacia él. "Antes de pensar en lastimarme, mi equipo sabe dónde estoy. Un texto de mi parte, y harán una tormenta en todo el edificio. De alguna manera no creo que quieras eso Enzo, asi que calmate."

Enzo parece alarmado, aunque lo cubre con un indiferente encogimiento de hombros mientras eleva la voz lo suficientemente fuerte para que Elizabeth y Damon puedan oírlo, esperando que entiendan que quiere que ellos se queden ocultos.

"Bueno, no me importa. Estoy solo. Y no le temo a la muerte."

Damon tira del brazo de Elizabeth en ese momento con intenciones de sacarla para que puedan salir de allí antes de que los vean, pero Elizabeth lo mira fijamente tirando su brazo lejos de su agarre y formando con la boca un "¡No!" a él.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" Alex le pregunta a Enzo.

"Comprando sillas, por supuesto." Enzo responde rodando los ojos.

"No puedes seguir ocultándola de mí."

Damon intenta de nuevo que Elizabeth se aleje al menos, pero ella no se mueve enfocada en la conversación.

"No controlo los movimientos de Elizabeth." dice el riendo un poco. "Tengo otras cosas que necesitan de mis atenciones." Enzo pasa por delante de Alex, que decide lanzar la primera bomba metafórica. "Entonces, ¿fue idea de ella ir encubierta a la sala de psiquiatría?"

"Vamos." Damon gruñe, ya había tenido suficiente discusión silenciosa con Elizabeth, la agarra por el brazo y acelera sacándola de allí. Alejándola antes de que su presencia fuera detectada por Alex y el Arsenal.

"Ayer hubo un incidente en el hospital de mi hermana. Me notificaron todos lo detalles." Alex dice llamando la atención de Enzo que había estado entretenido escuchando como Damon sacaba a Elizabeth a salvo. "Virginia suele tener episodios violentos. Por eso la interne."

"Por que?" Enzo frunce el ceño.

"Hace cuatro años, Virginia forzó a una bruja Mikaelson a sellar una bóveda con magia en la Armería. El problema fue que nuestra otra hermana Yvette estaba dentro cuando la cerraron. Necesito sacarla. Elizabeth puede ayudarme a hacer eso."

"Lo siento. No quiero ser cruel, pero a menos que esa bóveda tenga una cocina bien aprovisionada me temo que tu hermana se murió de hambre." Enzo dice obvio.

"Te equivocas." Alex asegura. "Algo la ha mantenido viva ahí adentro. Puedo oír su voz pidiéndome ayuda. Esta sufriendo por mi culpa. Se que comprendes esa clase de culpa."

"Estoy seguro de que no viniste aquí para hablar de nuestros sentimientos." Enzo dice sin emoción.

"Tu situación es insostenible." Alex dice acercandose a Enzo. "Quieres a una chica que no tiene mucha vida por delante. Necesito que esa chica haga un hechizo simple para volver a reunir a nuestra familia. Siento que tu y yo podemos resolver los problemas del otro, Lorenzo. Tráeme a Elizabeth Whitmore y haré todo lo que pueda para salvarle la vida."

* * *

Elizabeth frunce el ceño mientras se sienta en el asiento del pasajero del coche de Enzo. Mientras Damon los aleja de la tienda de muebles e intenta explicar sus acciones. "Enzo es un niño grande. Puede cuidarse solo."

"No quiero hablar contigo." Elizabeth le dice fríamente.

Damon suspira en exasperación y frustración. "Mira, Elizabeth, si Alex te hubiera visto, ella habría llamado a su equipo SWAT y todo esto habría sido por nada. Tuvimos suerte."

"Estoy cansada, Damon." Elizabeth suspira profundamente respondiendo a las suplicas de Damon en una voz agotada y débil. "Y no me siento bien, estoy preocupada por Enzo, así que deja de tratar de disculparte, ¿de acuerdo?"

Damon se queda en silencio pensando que es un progreso. En ese momento, suena el teléfono de Elizabeth, ella suspira de alivio cuando ve que es Enzo. "Por favor, dime que estás bien."

"No te preocupes por mí, amor." Enzo le dice desde el teléfono. "He manejado todo muy bien."

"¿Siguen buscándome?" Pregunta ella.

"Por supuesto." Enzo responde con pesar. "Sí, sigue presionando sobre esta bóveda y cómo debemos trabajar juntos. Sabes, en realidad creo que estába siendo sincera."

Damon, que habia estado espiando la conversación, interpela sarcásticamente. "Y pensé que tu novio era inteligente."

Elizabeth pone los ojos en blanco. "No confiamos en ella, Damon."

"No, ni por un segundo. Ella se está acercando." Enzo dice desde el telefono.

Damon se horroriza inmediatamente cuando Elizabeth vuelve a poner el teléfono en su oído, revelando una lesión grande y escabullosa en el dorso de su mano.

"Mira, después de luchar con un auto, me reuniré contigo y regresaremos a la lista de Rayna, ¿de acuerdo?" Enzo le pregunta, pero Elizabeth nota la mirada de horror de Damon y se distrae momentáneamente de la llamada. Ella sigue la línea de visión a su mano, y la baja para ver la lesión por sí misma, lo que la hace sentir preocupada.

"¿Hola? ¿Todavía estás ahí?" Enzo la llama pero Elizabeth esta sin palabras.

Damon, está casi sin palabras con preocupación, finalmente responde para que Enzo pueda oírlo. "Sí. Sólo hay un problema."

Elizabeth suspira y vuelve a poner el teléfono en su oído. "Enzo sobre la enfermedad, ¿cuánto tiempo me queda después de que aparezca la primera costra?"

Elizabeth solo escucha silencio antes que Enzo susurra suavemente. "Una semana. Tal vez menos."

Elizabeth y Damon se miran abrumados por el miedo.


	18. Capítulo 18

Fuera del edificio donde el próximo objetivo que están planeando matar para Rayna, Enzo y Elizabeth hablan, riendo y abrazándose entre sí como se apoyaban contra la capota del coche de Enzo, Damon se siente nauseabundo e incómodo mientras los miraba. Después de un momento, Damon saca su teléfono y llama a Stefan, que está caminando por los bosques para cazar a algunos vampiros pícaros. "¿Sí?"

"Háblame de lo que sea. Por favor. Necesito imágenes nuevas en mi cabeza." Le pide Damon a Stefan mientras seguía mirando a Elizabeth y Enzo.

"Árboles... Cielo..." Stefan se encoge de hombros, a pérdida de opciones. "¿Granadas de salvia?"

Damon rueda sus ojos. "Mucho mejor. Gracias."

"¿Cómo está Elizabeth?" Stefan pregunta por la persona que creía tenia a su hermano de mal humor.

Damon se queda en silencio unos segundos mirando a Elizabeth. "No tan bien como ella finge estar." Aparta los ojos de ella cuando ve que besaba a Enzo en la mejilla. "¿Cómo está Ric?"

"Está dando vueltas alrededor del siguiente campamento para poner fuego a la cubierta en cualquier ruta de salida. No lo sé. Sus palabras, no las mías." Stefan dice bromeando.

"¿Así que se están divirtiendo?"

Stefan suspira. "Sólo me tolera porque estamos haciendo esto por Elizabeth. Y si esto es lo que Ric siente, imagínate lo mucho peor que va a ser con Caroline."

"Oye, todo es posible." Damon le replica. "Quiero decir, mira, tómalo como Elise y yo, por ejemplo. Mejorando cada día." Justo en ese momento, el teléfono de Damon zumba, cuando lo comprueba, encuentra un mensaje de texto de Rayna antes de que vuelva a su llamada con Stefan. "Debo colgar. Tengo una pista sobres desagradables vampiros fugitivos."

Damon cuelga y se acerca a Elizabeth y Enzo, que seguian bromeando y riendo juntos. "Es hora de irnos. Hagámoslo."

* * *

"Terminemos con esto." Dice Damon cuando entran a lo que parece ser un comedor muy elegante de un restaurante, ven a cuateo vampiros alimentandose de los patrones ahora muertos. La sangre está salpicada por todas las paredes manchando los manteles blancos, lo que indica que los vampiros habia estado bebiendo sangre desde bastante tiempo.

Damon dan un paso adelante. Cuando los vampiros pícaros se dan cuenta de que tienen visitantes, se ponen de pie y les silban, desnudando sus colmillos amenazadoramente. El les lanzan tres estacas justo en el corazón a tres de ellos y Enzo se abalanza sobre el mas alejado.

Este se ve asustado cuando Enzo se acerca a él empujandolo a la mesa cercana preparándose para matarlo también, apuñalándolo en el estómago con una estaca, el hombre comienza a suplicar. "Lorenzo, no lo hagas. Soy un amigo." Beau dice exasperado.

"Lo siento. No te conozco." Enzo le dice levantando la estaca de nuevo.

"Por supuesto que no me reconoces en este cuerpo. Soy yo, Beau." Beau dice deteniendo a Enzo.

Enzo frunce el ceño y reflexivamente saca la estaca del nuevo cuerpo de Beau cuando Damon, sorprendido, se acerca a ellos. "¿Beau el hereje? Guau. El mundo es un pañuelo. Pero bienvenido de regreso Y adiós!" Damon agarra la estaca de la mano de Enzo. Levanta el brazo hacia atrás para estacar a Beau, pero en el último momento, Elizabeth lo detiene agarrándolo por la muñeca.

"No lo mates." Elizabeth le pide a Damon.

Damon mira a Elizabeth en confusión. "Está en la lista, Elizabeth. No esta sujeto al debate."

"Él ayudó a salvar la vida de Caroline, y sus hijos." dice Elizabeth soltando la mano de Damon con fuerza. "No voy a dejar que lo asesines."

"Oh, vamos. De Verdad?" Damon empieza a enojarse. Elizabeth le quita la estaca antes de darse la vuelta para alejarse. Pero Damon la detiene cuando Enzo le lanza una mirada exasperada. "Vamos. De veras? Espera, espera. Ve a caminar. Da un paseo. Respira aire puro... Para cuando regreses, el caballo te estará en el establo."

Elizabeth se acerca golpeando la estaca contra el pecho de Damon para enfatizar su punto. "Esto es tipico de ti."

"¿Que parte? Las analogías clásicas?" Damon deja de hablar el tiempo suficiente para acelerar hacia Beau y extraerle el corazón, antes de regresar donde estaba Elizabeth. "¿O la parte donde no pido permiso para hacer lo que debe hacerse?"

Elizabeth lo mira horrorizada por su comportamiento. Observa airadamente como Damon dejaba caer el corazón de Beau en un plato junto a una de las víctimas de los vampiros pícaros. Ella lo mira a los ojos antes de voltarse alejandose lo mas posible de el.

* * *

Fuera del restaurante, Enzo acababa de terminar de depositar los cuerpos de las víctimas en el contenedor de basura.

"¿Que pasa si la sensible Elizabeth no quiere eliminar al próximo?" Damon pregunta parado cerca de Enzo.

"Suena como el comienzo de una acusación." Enzo dice sin mirarlo.

"En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, Beau habría arruinado el trato, y mucho." Damon dice ironico.

"Lo bueno es que te ocupaste de el." Enzo le responde en el mismo tono ironico.

"Es lo que hago. Me ocupo de las cosas. Y de las personas." Damon sonrie. "No les doy píldoras que las matan ni dejo que su propio juicio haga que corran aun mas peligro."

Enzo deja lo que esta haciendo acercandose a Damon quedando frente a frente. "No, solo te acuestas en un ataúd y esperas que, al despertar, el desastre que armaste este arreglado."

"Cometí un error." Damon dice entre dientes.

"Tu tomaste una decisión." Enzo le dice. "La dejaste cuando ella mas te necesitaba, y yo aproveche de ocupar tu lugar. Ella ya no te necesita." Enzo se aleja de el, pero en un segundo Damon lo empuja contra el auto para acorralarlo.

"Me deseque porque no quería lastimar a mis amigos. Pero te considero personalmente responsable si le pasa algo a Elizabeth. Te cazare y arrancarre el corazón de tu pecho."

En ese momento Elizabeth aparece detrás de ellos en el callejón, mirando la escena frente a ella. "¡Damon!" Ella lo llama furiosamente cuando ve lo que esta haciendo.

Damon suelta rápidamente a Enzo, que lo empuja con fuerza lejos de el. Elizabeth camina más cerca de ellos, y Enzo, simplemente ve a Damon una vez más antes de irse. Dejando a Elizabeth y Damon solos.

"Es su culpa, Elizabeth. Todo es su culpa." Damon dice enseguida.

"¿De verdad crees eso?" Elizabeth le sonríe fríamente. "¿No hay otro factor que puedas imaginar?"

"¿Quieres oírme decir que cometí un error?" Damon la mira a los ojos. "Bien vale. Cometí un error hace dos años, Elizabeth, no debería haberme dado por vencido, no debería haber huido!"

"Pero lo hiciste." susurra Elizabeth. "Y ya lo superé."

"Pero todavía conservas mi carta." Damon le replica mirando su reacción.

"Si. La conservo." Elizabeth saca la carta de su bolsillo trasero. "La guardo como un recordatorio para no confiar en gente equivocada."

"Bueno, no te va muy bien." Damon le dice tratando de ocultar el dolor que sintió en su comentario. "Enzo..."

"¡Enzo ha estado allí para mí!" Elizabeth corta a Damon perdiendo la paciencia. "Todos los días. Ha estado escondiéndome. Protegiéndome."

"¡Envenenándote!" le dice Damon exasperado.

"¡Lo solucionará!" Elizabeth dice restandole importancia.

"¿Y si no lo hace?"

"¡Entonces moriré!" Elizabeth le grita a Damon. "Pero al menos lo haré con él a mi lado. Que si es mi amigo. Y se que, pase lo que pase, el no me dejara. No como tu lo hiciste."

Elizabeth empuja la carta todavía sin abrir, en el pecho de Damon antes de irse para buscar a Enzo, dejando a Damon abrumado y asustado detrás para considerar lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

Elizabeth estaba sentada en el sofá dentro de la casa de seguridad, frotando suavemente la parte posterior de su mano izquierda, que ha desarrollado varias lesiones más desde la última vez. Después de un momento, Enzo agarra la guitarra sosteniéndola con una sonrisa hacia Elizabeth, ella sonríe tristemente a cambio mientras Damon los miraba desde el lado de la puerta principal.

"No soy una llorona, pero..." Elizabeth le enseña su mano escabiosa para enfatizar. "Esto se siente mucho peor de lo que parece. No creo que pueda tocar mucho."

Enzo se sienta a su lado en el sofá antes de acostarse, extendiéndose de modo que su cabeza descansaba en el regazo de Elizabeth y sus talones se cruzan en el brazo opuesto del sofá. Elizabeth se tensa un poco ante el atrevimiento de Enzo, solo eran amigos, pero sabia que el siempre estuvo dispuesto a algo mas. Ella quería devolverle los sentimientos pero no podía, desgraciadamente aun tenia sentimientos por cierto vampiro de ojos azules. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando Enzo empieza a tocar la guitarra. Elizabeth mientras tanto juega suavemente con su pelo y comienza a reír. Mientras tanto, Damon está parado en la esquina junto a la puerta, mirándolos con una expresión amarga.

"Es una pena, amor. Necesitas mucha practica." Enzo dice fingiendo tocar mal la guitarra. Lo que hace que Elizabeth riera mientras cubría los ojos de Enzo con las manos, haciendo que el también riera. Enzo comienza a tocar bien de nuevo y Elizabeth quita sus manos cuando ve que el ha cerrado los ojos. Ella tararea una canción mientras Damon, parece infeliz, acercándose a ellos. Cuando Elizabeth ve a Enzo abrir los ojos, ella los cubre con las manos de nuevo. "No, estés tratando de mirarme. Voy a seguir pero no abras los ojos... Sigue."

Enzo se ríe y sigue tocando mientras Damon llenaba su copa de bourbon.

"Impresionante. ¡No, estás viendo! Estás mirándome por completo." Elizabeth sigue jugando con Enzo. "No, puedo ver que estás mirando la guitarra."

Por último, ya Damon ha tenido suficiente de los enamorados y habla en voz baja. "No se preocupen por mi. Voy a sacar el próximo nombre del frasco de trabajo."

Elizabeth y Enzo fingen que no le prestan atención. Mientras Damon salia de la cabaña. Excepto que Elizabeth voltea viéndolo irse con una mirada triste en sus ojos.


	19. Capítulo 19

Elizabeth se lava las manos, ve dos grandes costras en las manos, como resultado de las pastillas de supresión mágica, ella saca la camisa de su hombro para revelar más. Ella trata de contener las lágrimas mientras las cubre de nuevo. Limpia sus lágrimas y se hace más presentable. Sale del baño y camina por el pasillo principal hasta una enfermera en la recepción. "Hola. Estoy aquí para ver a un paciente tuyo, Virginia St. John"

"¿Y cuál es su relación con el paciente?" La enfermera le pregunta.

"Ella trató de matarme." Elizabeth dice con una mirada seca en su cara.

Enseguida la enfermera hace los tramites para dejarla ver a la paciente. En una pequeña habitación Elizabeth esta hablando con Virginia que esta detrás de un cristal. "No tengo mucho tiempo. Y necesito respuestas. Tu hermana Alex está empeñada en obligarme a abrir esa bóveda. Necesito saber qué hay en ella."

"Bueno, esa es la pregunta que todo el mundo se hace desde 1882... Cuando mi bisabuelo logró abrirla."

Elizabeth se horroriza ante esta nueva información. "¿Qué hay ahí?" Pregunta pero Virginia no la mira. "¿Qué hay ahí?"

"No es un qué. No es un quién. Es lo que te hace." Virginia le responde y se remota a tiempo atrás en su mente.

 **(Comienzo flashback)**

 **Dalton está gruñendo mientras es arrastrado fuera de la bóveda por las otras cuatro personas que está con él. "Cállalo."**

 **La vieja puerta se cierra. "Estoy bien. Estoy bien. Bastante bien."**

 **Las expresiones faciales de Dalton han cambiado, casi como si estuviera excitado, en lugar de horrorizado, una ligera sonrisa adorna sus labios.**

 **(Pausa flashback)**

"Te quita la compasión." Virginia dice sin emoción aun recordando. "Te quita la empatía, tu capacidad de amar... Come lejos en tu alma, hasta que todo lo que queda... es la oscuridad."

 **(Comienzo Flashback)**

 **Dalton silba "Pop Goes the Weasel" mientras limpia una cuchilla ensangrentada. Dalton permanece estoico en sus rasgos faciales, vuelve a colocar la hoja limpia en la estantería de donde fue recuperada, se da la vuelta y se topa con uno de los dos cuerpos colgantes vistos. Mientras se aleja, dejando todos los cuerpos, colgados del techo de la Armería.**

 **(Fin flashback)**

"Mi bisabuelo estaba solo allí unos momentos." Virginia responde volviendo a la realidad. "Mi hermana Yvette ha estado atrapada allí durante cuatro años." Su voz se rompe. "Y no puedo imaginar lo que ha sido retorcido en ese tiempo."

"Nadie puede sobrevivir cuatro años sellado en una bóveda." Elizabeth le dice a Virginia.

"Yo dije lo mismo. Excepto que Alex puede oírla, a través de las paredes, llorando por su ayuda. Lo que esté dentro de esa bóveda, quiere salir." Virginia mira a Elizabeth con determinación. "Y tienes que prometerme, que no dejarás que Alex lo libere."

"Lo prometo."

* * *

Elizabeth entra en la cabaña, Rayna está en el suelo delante de un fuego ardiendo en la chimenea, arrugando un trozo de papel. "Adiós, Desmond."

"Bueno ahora si creo que todos estamos locos." Elizabeth dice mirando a Rayna frunciendo el ceño. "Esa es mi camisa?"

"Considerando que te estoy dando mi vida, pensé que me califica para una actualización de la bodega de tormenta." Rayna responde sin mirarla.

"Personalmente, yo habría negociado para la suite de ático en París y la cena en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad donde habría pedido uno de todo y tenía la más cara botella de vino y champán." Elizabeth dice con sarcasmo.

"Y cuando todos los nombres esten en el fuego, tendrás toda una vida para hacer todo." Rayna responde en el mismo tono.

"Supongo que no entiendo lo que estás sacando de esto." Elizabeth dice sentándose en el sofá cerca de Rayna. "Quiero decir, no quiero parecer ingrata, pero estás dispuesta a morir? ¿Por mi? Simplemente no tiene ningún sentido."

"Eso es porque no has vivido lo mismo que yo." Rayna responde recordando su primera vida.

"Te equivocas Rayna..." Elizabeth la corta. "Yo antes era un vampiro, uno de siglos. Ahora tengo casi 988 años en mi antigua edad." Los ojos de Elizabeth se pierden en las llamas de la chimenea. "Delante de ti yo he estado muchisimo mas tiempo en este mundo que tu. Y no tienes idea cuanto extraño ser vampira y no tener que preocuparme por morir."

"Eso es lo que nunca entendí acerca de los vampiros." Rayna dice frunciendo el ceño. "Ustedes buscan la inmortalidad como si fuera algún tipo de regalo. Todo lo que a mi me importaba, era el amor, familia, felicidad, tenía todo eso la primera vez, hasta que me lo quitaron, y he pasado las últimas siete vidas deseándolo."

Rayna arroja otro pedazo de papel arrugado al fuego, la tristeza comienza a extenderse por su rostro mientras recuerda a su padre y su amor por ella. "Estoy lista para salir de esta tierra. Quiero volver a ver a mi padre. Quiero conocer de nuevo el amor. Eso es lo que me sale de ella. Paz."

En ese momento uno de los trozos de papel cierra el fuego de una brasa emergente, Elizabeth ve que el fuego comenzando a propagarse y reacciona naturalmente a él extendiendo su mano. El fuego se apaga y Elizabeth se sorprende de que su magia haya regresado.

"Tu magia está de vuelta." Rayna le dice.

"Las píldoras están fuera de mi sistema. Lo que significa que la Armería no está muy lejos." Elizabeth dice preocupada.

* * *

Damon estaca a otro vampiro de la piedra fénix que había tomado el control de un "móvil de sangre", su teléfono suena. Cuando mira es Elizabeth que lo llamaba desde la casa de seguridad de Enzo. "Hola, Elise. ¿Cómo fue tu viaje de campo a la casa de los frutos secos?"

"Mi magia está de vuelta." Elizabeth le responde omitiendo su burla anterior. "El localizador de la Armería esta a un paso de encontrarme."

"Pero no lo saben." Damon le replica.

Elizabeth comienza a enfadarse. "No sabemos que no lo sepan."

Damon suspira para pensar bien lo que va a decirle. "Escucha, Elizabeth, nos estamos moviendo en esta lista, ¿de acuerdo? Si dejar caer cuerpos era un deporte olímpico, estaríamos en una caja de Wheaties. Vamos, deberías estar acostumbrada a esto ahora, ¿verdad? Creo que has muerto, ¿qué, tres veces?" Damon bromea pero solo recibe silencio. "Elizabeth?"

"Sí, aquí." Ella dice aguantando el llanto. "Sólo quiero darte las gracias."

"Bien, de nada." Damon le dice un poco dudoso a donde se dirigía la conversación.

"Sigo pensando que fue malo que nos abandonaras, que me dejaras." Elizabeth le dice con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas ahora. "Pero yo... te perdono Damon."

"No." Damon la corta enojado. Sabia que la conversación no iria por un camino agradable. Ella lo estaba perdonando porque estaba aceptando que iba a morir. "No se te permite usar la palabra con 'P'. No lo dices en serio. Solo dices que me perdonas porque no piensas que vamos a salir de esto. Y mira, sí, vas a estar bien, Elizabeth." Damon le dice suavemente. "Pero lo haremos. Lo harás. Así que no acepto tu perdón, ¿entiendes? Vas a tener que mantenerte fuerte, ¿de acuerdo?"

Elizabeth limpia sus lagrimas respirando hondo para calmarse. "De acuerdo. Intentare hacerlo."

* * *

"¿Estás lista?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Rayna que esta terminado de sacar una jeringa de sangre de su brazo derecho.

"Esto sólo te hará sentir más enferma." Rayna le dice incomoda.

"No voy a dejar que me usen para abrir esa bóveda." Elizabeth dice con determinación.

Rayna se encoge de hombros. "Esto sólo ocultará tu magia durante 24 horas. ¿Qué pasara después de que desaparezca?"

"Entonces lo haremos de nuevo." Elizabeth dice sin dudar.

"No sé cuántas horas te quedaran despues de esto." Rayna le dice preocupada.

Elizabeth ignora la advertencia de Rayna, tomando la jeringa de su mano inyectándola en su brazo izquierdo.

* * *

Damon y Enzo están esperando su siguiente objetivo cuando el teléfono de Damon suena de nuevo. Rueda los ojos con fastidio cuando ve que es Rayna. "Recibiste tu buzón de voz cuatro veces." Le dice cuando contesta. "Sabes, literalmente estamos en una encrucijada. Podríamos usar un par de migas de pan."

"¿Preferirías que deje a tu querida Elizabeth desmayada en el suelo del baño?" Rayna le dice a Damon que enseguida se alarma por esto.

"Ella está bien?"

"No, ella tomó mi sangre para esconderse de cualquier hechizo localizador." Rayna responde preocupada mirando a Elizabeth que estaba tumbada en el sofá.

"Pónla al telefono." Damon le dice a Rayna enojado.

"Que quieres?" Elizabeth le pregunta débilmente con fastidio.

"¿Has perdido la cabeza Elizabeth?" Damon ahora empieza a alzar un poco la voz. Enzo que estaba al lado de Damon solo niega con su cabeza, el reclamo debería estarlo haciendo el, pero al parecer Damon estaba tomando su lugar en la vida de Elizabeth de nuevo.

"¡Estuve dos años escondiéndome Damon!" Elizabeth le dice a Damon alzando su voz también. "¡No puedo dejar que me encuentren!"

"¿Qué, y envenenarte a tí misma es una mejor opción?" Damon le contrarresta burbujendo de la ira. "Acabas de acortar la ya minúscula ventaja de tiempo que tenemos. Estamos muy cerca."

"No, no es asi." Elizabeth lo corta en voz baja. "No están cerca de terminar. Estoy mirando un piso cubierto de nombres."

"Y voy a matar a cada uno de ellos." Damon le promete con rabia.

"No pierdas el tiempo." Elizabeth le dice sin emoción.

"¿Qué?" Damon le pregunta confundido.

"No quiero que pierdan ya el tiempo." Ella le repite mas fuerte esta vez. "Ya no hay oportunidad. Tal vez así deba ser. Así que ve a casa Damon, y gracias por intentar ayudarme." Elizabeth corta la llamada.

Damon realmente no sabe cómo procesar lo que Elizabeth acaba de decirle, ella simplemente se rindio. Trata de contener las lágrimas y grita con rabia mientras se aleja de Enzo.

"Ya sé dónde estás ahora mismo. He estado allí por tres años." Enzo dice mirando a Damon. "No puedes beber su manera fuera de ella, no puedes luchar su manera de ella, no puedes matar su manera de ella." Enzo afirma moviendo lentamente la cabeza. "Créeme, lo he intentado. Esto no se trata de ti. Esto no se trata de sus miedos, no se trata de su ira. Porque si esto va mal, no tendras nada mas que tiempo para ahogarte en cada emoción oscura que tu cerebro pueda conjurar." el dice mirando a Damon que tiende sus manos sobre el capo del coche. "Elizabeth no tiene ese lujo. Así que ve a verla..."

"No puedo." Damon afirma lentamente moviendo la cabeza. "No puedo rendirme."

"No te estoy pidiendo que te rindas." Enzo dice alzando la voz un poco ganándose que Damon lo mire. "Necesito asegurarme de que ella no lo hace."

* * *

Damon llega a la casa segura de Enzo, cuando Elizabeth sale corriendo de la casa para enfrentarlo.

"Justo cuando pensaba que eras digno de perdón, haces esto." Elizabeth le reclama a Damon.

"¿Qué esperabas?" Damon le replica enojado también. "¿Que solo te dejara morir otra vez?"

"Prefiero eso, que ser obligada a abrir esa bóveda." Elizabeth le grita con rabia.

"¿Qué pasó con la nueva Elizabeth? ¿La que no está tan dispuesta a sacrificarse?" Damon le pregunta confundido. "No entiendo, Elizabeth. Tengo un chamán listo para hacerte la orgullosa nueva dueña de la última vida de Rayna. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es abrir la estúpida bóveda de Alex, y estás bien, ya terminaste."

"No podemos confiar en Alex." Elizabeth dice entre dientes.

Damon rueda los ojos. "Elizabeth, deja de ser tan dramática. Ella solo quiere que su hermana vuelva."

"Lo que sea que está en esa bóveda hace que la gente se transforme en monstruos, y no voy a ser responsable de dejarlo salir!" Elizabeth dice con determinación.

El teléfono de Damon zumba en ese momento. "Genial" dice cuando mira de quien es la llamada. "He golpeado un poco, Alex, pero si sólo..."

"Ponla al telefono." Alex corta a Damon enseguida.

"Es para ti." Damon le da el teléfono a Elizabeth.

"Sí." Elizabeth responde con cautela.

"Elizabeth." Alex saluda fingiendo alegria. "Sé que no te queda mucho tiempo, pero espero que reconsideres ahora que tengo algo en mi poder por el que puedes estar dispuesta a luchar." dice mirando a una Bonnie y Caroline inconscientes en el suelo frente a ella.

* * *

Elizabeth, Alex y un puñado de guardias armados están listos afuera de la puerta de la bóveda, varias docenas de velas desgranan el suelo. Elizabeth comienza a cantar su hechizo, su nariz comienza a sangrar y un pequeño viento se acumula. Los demás miran alrededor del pasillo pequeño. "Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, por Vasa Quo Errum Signos. Phasmatos selvus Tierra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, por Vasa Errum Quo Signos. Phasmatos selvus nos ex malom terra mora Vantis Quo Incandes por Vasa Quo Errum Signos. Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis."

Elizabeth se da cuenta de que su nariz estaba sangrando y que se está quedando sin tiempo debido a las pastillas mágicas de supresión. "Está hecho."

"Gracias, Elizabeth." Alex le da una leve inclinación a Elizabeth. "Tu y tus amigos son libres de irse."

Elizabeth no dice nada solo se da la vuelta alejándose.

En otro lado no muy lejos. Enzo y Damon estaban discutiendo.

"Te das cuenta que forzando su mano, acabas de romper cualquier esperanza de que Elizabeth te perdone." Enzo le dice a Damon.

"No sabía que se necesitaba tantas palabras para decir "gracias". Damon responde con sarcasmo.

"Oh, no finjas que esto está todo en servicio de algún deseo altruista de salvar a Elizabeth." Enzo dice mirándolo. "Esto era para calmar tu propia culpa por abandonarla."

"¿Fue egoísta que no quería que mi mejor amiga muriera? Apuesto a que era." Damon bufa con fastidio.

"¿Qué, quieres una ronda de aplausos por tu traición?" Enzo se burla de Damon aplaudiendo. "Bravo. Bien hecho."

"No, no quiero aplausos." Damon le dice sin emoción. "Pero seguro que sería muy bueno oírte admitir que considerabas hacer el mismo trato. Pero sabías que perderías la cercanía que ganaste con ella. Pero por suerte para ti, me tienes a mí. Porque ella me odia. Es humanamente imposible que ella me odie más de lo que ya lo hace. Así que hice lo que no pudiste. Y ahora me odiará a mi, no a ti."

Enzo se queda mirando a Damon seriamente. "Ella no te odia Damon, nunca lo hizo." Enzo ve la mirada de Damon, ve cierta esperanza en lo que le dice. "Siempre supe que ella fingía que te odiaba, era su mejor manera de tapar el dolor que le causo tu perdida. Nunca entendí porque ella te defendía tanto antes, siempre quise que ella me viera, como te mira a ti." Enzo niega con su cabeza derrotado. "Pero aun desaparecido, tu siempre estuviste en sus pensamientos y sobretodo en su corazón. Intente hacer que te borrara, pero no lo logre, y ahora que regresaste, se que no tengo oportunidad de que ella me mire a mi."

Antes de que Damon dijera algo, Elizabeth aparece en ese momento apurada y respirando con dificultad. "Vamos a buscar a Caroline y a Bonnie y salgamos de aquí." Cuando ve que solo la miran pierde la paciencia. "Venga. ¡Ahora! ¡Corran!" Ella no espera y se va corriendo a buscar a sus amigas con Damon y Enzo siguiéndola.

* * *

Fuera del arsenal Elizabeth empieza a cantar un hechizo con Alex y los demás atrapados dentro. "Phasmatos veras nos ex malom. Terra mora vantis quo incandes per vasa quo errum signos"

Damon no se da cuenta de lo que Elizabeth estaba haciendo. Enzo también se sorprende.

"¿Qué acabas de hacer?" Damon pregunta confuso.

"Cumplo mi promesa." Elizabeth dice sangrando por su nariz de nuevo. "Nadie va a salir."

"¡Elizabeth, por favor!" Escuchan la voz horrorizada de Alex desde dentro de la armería.

Elizabeth finalmente sucumbe al veneno y el uso de su magia derrumbándose en la parte delantera de la Armería. Damon que estaba mas cerca de ella la captura antes de que golpeara el suelo acunándola en sus brazos.


	20. Capítulo 20

Elizabeth está semi-consciente, tendida en el sofá, y Enzo está con ella.

Por otro lado Damon y Rayna caminaban por los bosques, acercandose al chamán y a una pequeña hoguera.

"Bueno, no puedo decir que te voy a extrañar, pantalones de stabby." Damon le dice bromeando. "Pero estás haciendo una gran obra para Elizabeth. Me imagino que mereces un "gracias", incluso en mi propio libro retorcido."

"De nada." Rayna responde sin emoción.

"Muy bien. Rayna, Check." Damon los presenta. "Último descendiente de la tribu que te creó... por cierto, gracias por eso... Check. Aqui esta la sangre de Elizabeth." Le da al shamán un pequeño frasco de sangre.

Este lo toma pero sigue mirando a Rayna. "Es un gran honor conocerte, Rayna."

"Sí, sí, sí, sí." Damon lo corta rodando los ojos con fastidio. "Mira, tenemos un poco de prisa, ¿de acuerdo? Así que si puedes seguir con el shamaning..."

El Shaman toma la hoja original, la que sacrificó a los chamanes originales y derrama la sangre de Elizabeth a través de la hoja. Él y Rayna se sientan con las piernas cruzadas en lados opuestos de la hoguera.

"Escúchame, Gran Espíritu. Escuchame." El shaman comeinza el ritual. "Te llamamos en este momento de necesidad. Una ha venido antes de ti. Por muchas vidas como tu sierva, tu venganza... Deja que su viaje termine. Deja que otra tome los años que le quedan. Deja que otra asuma su cargo."

"Espera, ¿qué? Qué significa eso?" Damon pregunta confundido. Rayna le sonríe y esa sonrisa a el no le gustaba para nada.

"¿Crees que podría perdonarte las cosas que me hiciste?" Rayna le dice a Damon. Luego se pone seria. "Elizabeth tampoco lo hara. Cuando despierte, sera como yo. Llena de odio por ti y los de tu clase que alguna vez fue la suya. No sera capaz de descansar hasta que hayan sido eliminados de esta tierra."

"Rayna..." Damon da un paso hacia Rayna pero esta hunde la hoja cubierta por la sangre de Elizabeth en su pecho, jadeando mientras muere rápidamente. "¡Rayna!"

El hechizo está completo y el estatus de Cazadora ha sido transferido con éxito a Elizabeth.

En la casa de huéspedes Salvatore donde Elizabeth esta acostada en el sofá, repentinamente ella despierta, sentándose cuando el hechizo toma el efecto en ella.

* * *

Elizabeth jadea mirando a su alrededor y ve a Enzo, Bonnie Caroline y Alaric al otro lado de su lugar en el sofá.

"¿Elizabeth? Agradable y lenta." dice Enzo sentado a un lado de Elizabeth.

Caroline se acerca enseguida a Elizabeth confortándola. "Hey, ¿cómo te sientes?"

Elizabeth niega con la cabeza confundida. "No lo sé. Simplemente me siento diferente."

"Considerando que estabas en la puerta de la muerte, eso es probablemente un buen sintoma." Enzo dice sonriendo.

"Bueno, te dire cómo me siento: tengo sed y hambre." Elizabeth dice frunciendo el ceño.

"Estoy en ello." Alaric dice saliendo a la cocina.

"Te traeré un vaso de agua." Caroline le dice.

"Ire contigo" Bonnie responde dandole un guiño a Elizabeth.

Caroline y Bonnie se van de la misma manera que Alaric fue a buscar lo que Elizabeth quiere.

"Esta hecho." Elizabeth se queda en silencio. Y Enzo se acerca mas a ella.

"Que pasa?"

"En realidad creo que quiero un bourbon. Ordenado." Dice Elizabeth mirando el fuego de la chimenea.

"Ahí está la chica que conozco." dice Enzo sonriendo.

Enzo vierte bourbon en un vaso. Y se lo da a ella. "Bien. ¿Qué debemos hacer entonces?"

Elizabeth lo mira y sonrie con malicia. "Comenzar de nuevo."

Antes que Enzo dijera algo Elizabeth levanta su vaso rompiendolo en la cabeza de el. Rompe su cuello antes de patear su cuerpo en la chimenea.

En ese momento Caroline entra en el salón y ve el cuerpo de Enzo ardiendo en el fuego. "Oh, Dios mío. Enzo, no!"

Elizabeth se escabulle detrás de Caroline y la decapita con una barra de metal.

En la realidad Damon abre la puerta de su casa, mirando a su alrededor freneticamente mientras entra. "¿Qué está pasando?"

En la sala estan Caroline, Enzo, Alaric y Bonnie mirandolo confundidos.

"No pasa nada, amigo. Ese es el problema. Elizabeth no se despierta." Enzo interviene cortando el silencio.

Todos voltean y miran a Elizabeth aun inconsciente en el sofa.

* * *

Enzo está delante de la chimenea, mirando a Damon mientras este se estába sirviendo un trago. "Rayna nos mintio. Ella no le estaba dando a Elizabeth su vida, en realidad le estaba dando su estilo de vida." Damon niega con la cabeza en frustración. "Así que cuando Elise se despierte, será Rayna 2.0."

"¿Y ese regalo comienza con una siesta muy larga?" Enzo frunce el ceño.

"No tuve oportunidad de preguntarle porque se prendió en llamas! Y antes de que preguntes, no. No pude interrogar a su amigo chaman porque desapareció al mismo tiempo!" Damon responde molesto.

"Damon, ¿funcionó el hechizo o no?" Enzo le pregunta tratando de llegar al punto.

"No lo sé, Enzo. No tengo ni idea de por qué no se despierta." Damon dice con preocupación. "Lo mínimo que podría hacer para agradecernos por salvarle la vida es abrir sus ojos y hacernos saber si quiere matarnos o no."

"¿Y si no lo hace?" Enzo le pregunta.

Damon bufa frunciendo el ceño. "¿Qué?, ahora resulta que la conoces como yo?"

"El despertar significa que ella tendrá que matarnos." Enzo dice omitiendo el comentario de Damon. "¿Pero, qué pasa si la razón por la que Elizabeth no está despertando es porque es Elizabeth?"

* * *

En el tercer pitido Stefan contesta la llamada. "¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Nunca revisas tu buzón de voz? Te deje nueve mensajes." dice Damon.

"Lo siento, estuve ocupado diciéndole a Matt que su prometida murió por su culpa." Stefan respira hondo.

"¿Quiero saber como termino eso?" Damon frunce el ceño.

"Probablemente no. Tampoco querrás saber lo acabado que estas con Elizabeth."

"Lo siento, debo haber marcado mal. Marque "H" de "Héroe" Damon hace una mala broma. "El reloj avanza. Pon tu cabeza en el juego."

"Mi cabeza esta en el juego, Damon." Stefan le asegura. "Mi vida se hizo pedazos cuando fui marcado por Rayna. Tuve que dejar todo lo que amaba y huir. Así que aunque quiero que Elizabeth despierte, no estoy ansioso por volver a hacer eso."

"Esta bien, esta bien, entiendo. No tienen ninguna idea. Yo tampoco." Damon dice. "Esta conversacion se puso muy deprimente."

"Bueno, nunca dije que no tuviera una idea..."

En la pensión Salvatore, estan los dos hermanos hablando con Enzo.

"Rayna solía decir que tenia que matarme, pero no quería hacerlo. Pudo sentir mi humanidad a través de una conexión psíquica." Stefan explica. "Así que si Elizabeth esta planeando la misma guerra en su cabeza, necesitamos darle municiones."

"Entonces, uno de nosotros debe meterse en su subconsciente y hacer que?" Enzo pregunta confuso.

"Convencer a su cerebro cazador de que no todos los vampiros somos egoístas y feroces." Damon dice con la idea de Stefan en sus propias palabras. "Es exactamente por eso que soy la peor persona para el trabajo."

"Bien lo haré." Enzo dice pero Caroline entra en el salon interrumpiendolos.

"No." Caroline y Bonnie salen del pasillo. "Nosotras deberíamos. Fuimos mejores amigas cuando ella era vampiro. Podemos mostrarle la diferencia entre las dos."

"Ella tiene razón." Stefan susurra mirando a Caroline antes de mirar a Enzo y a Damon.

En la habitación de Damon, Caroline se molesta cuando oye a Stefan en la habitación. "Realmente no estoy de humor para hablar contigo ahora mismo."

"Sólo quería ver si necesitabas algo." Stefan dice levantando sus manos.

Caroline bufa molesta. "¿Quieres ser útil? Entonces haz lo tuyo y huye para poder concentrarme en mi amiga."

Stefan suspira derrotado. "De acuerdo, puedo tomar una pista." Mira a Caroline y a Elizabeth y sale de la habitación.

"Si pensabas que era una pista, no estabas prestando atención." Caroline dice tristemente antes de concentrarse sosteniendo la cabeza de Elizabeth con las manos.

* * *

Elizabeth abre sus ojos en el sueño, la voz de Alaric se puede oír. "Ahora para nuestro tema favorito. ¿Nadie? ¿Nadie?" Alaric pregunta mirando a su alrededor.

Elizabeth mira a sus lados y ve que está en un aula sentada en la primera fila.

"¿Vampiros, reales o mitos? Elizabeth?" Alaric la llama sacandola de su confusión.

"Mito." susurra ella suavemente.

"Mal." Alaric dice. "Los vampiros son tan comunes hoy como los mosquitos." El le muestra un punto de poder para su conferencia sobre el tema. "Pueden caminar en la luz del día, matar en las sombras. Demonios, algunos de tus mejores amigos podrían ser vampiros... Entonces, ¿qué hacemos cuando nos encontramos con un vampiro? ¿Nadie?"

Una chica vampiro que aparece de la nada al lado de Elizabeth con sangre visible en sus labios bajando hasta su pecho. "Invítalos a la fiesta."

Alaric sonrie sin emoción. "Muy graciosa."

Elizabeth mira a su alrededor y ve varios estudiantes como vampiros alimentándose de sus compañeros.

"¿Alguien más?" Alaric pregunta, antes de mirar a Elizabeth. "¿Qué hay de ti, Elizabeth? ¿Qué harías, eh? ¿Quieres sentarte allí o correrías?" Alaric se acerca a Elizabeth y comienza a agarrar su cuello con fuerza. "¿O pelearías? Enséñame cómo matar a un vampiro, Elizabeth." Su cara comienza a cambiar, mostrando que es un vampiro como los otros estudiantes en clase.

"Esto no es real." Elizabeth forcejea saliendo del agarre de Alaric y sale corriendo del aula.

Ella corre por los pasillos mientras los estudiantes vampiros y otros comienzan a ir tras ella. Ella entra en otra aula y cierra la puerta detrás de ella. Mira con miedo la puerta como escucha los gruñidos de los estudiantes vampiros que intentan entrar en el aula. De repente el ruido se detiene.

"Dios mío. ¿Esto es lo que has estado pasando?" Caroline aparece en el aula de la nada, Elizabeth se sobresalta.

"Aléjate de mí. No eres real." Le dice Elizabeth a Caroline mirándola con miedo.

Caroline sonríe. "Bueno, tienes razón, estoy en tu cabeza. Tu cuerpo está a salvo en la habitación de Damon. Esto no es real. Y sólo tienes que concentrarte en mí, Elizabeth, tu amiga."

Elizabeth corre hacia Caroline y la abraza. "Algo está jugando con mi cabeza. Todos mis recuerdos están siendo retorcidos en estas pesadillas extrañas."

"Es tu cerebro rehaciéndose a sí mismo para odiar a los vampiros, para convertirte en el cazador. Tienes que resistirte." Caroline le pide mirando a Elizabeth a los ojos.

"Estoy tratando." Elizabeth dice exasperada. "No quiero hacerte daño."

Caroline le sonrie de nuevo. "Sólo tienes que concentrarte en quién soy, ya sabes, no lo que soy. Tengo hijas ahora, Elizabeth, y una familia. Deberías ver a las chicas, que son tan grandes. Tienes que luchar contra las voces en tu cabeza. Abre los ojos y ven a cenar con nosotras. Te extrañamos mucho."

"¿Tus hijas saben que eres un vampiro?" Elizabeth pregunta alejandose de Caroline. La maldición de la cazadora estaba empezando a afectar su cerebro.

Caroline parece un poco incomoda. "Uh, no, todavía no hemos hablado con ellas. Esta en espera para los pájaros y las abejas primero."

Elizabeth de la nada empieza a sonreir con malicia, la maldicion tomando mas su mente. "¿Y cuando las acuestas por la noche, y les cepillas el cabello de sus bonitos cuellos, lo admiras un poco?"

"Elizabeth, eso es asqueroso." Caroline dice enojada. "Este es tu cerebro de lagarto hablando. Combatelo."

Elizabeth agarra su cabeza con las manos. "No puedo evitarlo. Todo lo que veo es que pierdes el control. Haciéndole daño a esas niñas."

"No, no lo hago. Sabes que no soy así." Caroline le dice.

Elizabeth deja su cabeza y la mira con rabia. "Y tienes el descaro de llamarlas tus hijas."

Caroline se sorprende herida por las palabras de Elizabeth por la maldición. Elizabeth aprovecha la distracción y toma un pedazo de madera junto a la puerta, apuñalando a Caroline en el pecho.

* * *

En la habitación de Damon, Caroline jadea mientras regresa del sueño.

"¿Qué pasó? Come te fue?" Stefan le pregunta.

Caroline suspira. "Tan mal como podría haberlo hecho." Lleva una mano al lugar donde fue marcada. "Oh, no." Se levanta y corre a mirarse en el espejo. Y ve que Elizabeth la ha marcado. "Me apuñaló."

Stefan mira la marca en Caroline y frunce el ceño. "¿En el sueño?"

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" Caroline se siente asustada.

"No lo sé. Es posible que hayas sido marcada." Stefan dice aun dudoso.

Caroline da un paso hacia Stefan con una suplica en sus ojos. "Dime que esto no es real."

"Es real." le dice el con pesar, y luego mira a Elizabeth. "Y si Elizabeth se despierta, seras la primera persona que mate."

* * *

Damon esta solo en su habitación mirando a Elizabeth. "Bueno, Elise, realmente necesito que esto funcione." Damon se acerca a ella sentándose sobre la cama para tomar su mano. "Mira, reconozco que estaba un poco celoso y molesto cuando pensé que tú y Enzo estaban intentando ser algo, ¿de acuerdo? Bueno, muy celoso." dice sonriendo un poco. Luego la mira de nuevo y corre su mano por la mejilla de Elizabeth con suavidad. "Pero si el no puede llegar a ti y soy tu ultima cuerda salvavidas estamos acabados."

En ese momento Enzo entra en la habitación y ve a Damon inclinado mirando a Elizabeth. Este con rapidez aparta su mano de la mejilla de Elizabeth. Damon se levanta de la cama y mira a Elizabeth una vez mas antes de salir en silencio de la habitación, dejando a Enzo solo para que pruebe entrar a la mente de la muchacha.

* * *

"Entonces ahora tienes el control de lo que estoy viendo?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Enzo mientras caminaban por el pasillo de la secundaria.

"Siempre que no te resistas a que juegue en tu subconsciente." Enzo asiente dejandola pensativa.

"Significa que podríamos haber ido a cualquier lado? Cualquier lado significa Paris, por cierto. Entonces por que estamos en esta secundaria?" Elizabeth pregunta confusa.

"Podría hacerte la misma pregunta." Enzo pide mirando a su alrededor.

"Supongo que estoy tratando de encontrar algo a que aferrarme. Extraño ser vampiro, aquí lo soy. Es como si el hechizo estuviera reescribiendo quien fui, quien soy." Elizabeth explica.

"Tal vez estuviste mirando en el lugar equivocado, amor." Enzo dice deteniéndose frente a una puerta que dice "Clase de Música".

"Esto tampoco es París." dice Elizabeth mientras entra mirando a su alrededor.

"Ahora es mi fantasía, recuerdas?" Enzo le dice.

"Si. Como podría olvidarlo?" Elizabeth sonríe.

"Estas tratado de recordar tu vida siendo vampiro. En vez de eso, recuerdanos. Cuando escribíamos música juntos." Enzo toma una guitarra sentandose en el ventanal. Le ofrece la guitara a Elizabeth. "Toca la canción y tendrás algo a que aferrarte. Como yo."

Elizabeth duda un poco antes de tomar la guitarra sentandose al lado de Enzo. "Siempre he querido ser amada por alguien. Y prefiero tener esos recuerdos, antes de cualquier futuro donde los destruya."

"No tienes elección." Enzo le asegura. "Si no tomas la vida de Rayna..."

"Entonces moriré." Elizabeth sentencia interrumpiendolo antes de dejar la guitarra a un lado.

"No, esa no es una opción. Me oyes?" Enzo se levanta mirandola de frente tratando de hacerla entrar en razon, pero ella lo unico que hace es mirarlo.

"Agradezco lo que haces." Elizabeth dice friamente. "Pero esta. Esta es mi decisión." da un paso lejos de Enzo. "Ahora, sal de aquí y déjame ir."

"Lo siento, Elizabeth. Pero lo único que no puedo hacer es dejarte." Enzo se acerca a ella. Pero antes de que pudiera tocarla, ella toma la guitarra golpeándolo con ella, encajandole una parte de el pecho y...

Damon ha estado rato fuera de su habitación esperando, el tiempo parece interminable hasta que escucha el quejido de Enzo. No duda y entra, ve a este respirando con dificultad.

"¿Qué diablos pasó?" Damon pregunta cuando Enzo se voltea a verlo. Ve que ha sido marcado. "Perfecto. Bueno, espero que hayas tenido tiempo de calidad con ella, porque cuando se despierte, tu relación está oficialmente terminada."

"Es la menor de mis preocupaciones." Enzo dice molesto. De todas maneras sabia que ella nunca le daria una oportunidad. "Se esta resistiendo. Pero no como queremos que lo haga. Si despierta significa que tiene que matarnos, prefiere morir."

* * *

Damon estaba limpiando la sangre que salia por la nariz Elizabeth, cuando su teléfono comienza a sonar. "¿A dónde te fuiste?" contesta la llamada cuando ve que es su hermano.

"Tengo a Caroline fuera de la ciudad." Stefan dice del otro lado.

"Supongo que eso es progreso." Damon dice sonriendo. "Honestamente, estoy sorprendido de que haya ido a algún lado contigo."

Stefan duda un poco antes de hablar. "Bueno, atascarla con una jeringa llena de verbena podría haber tenido algo que ver con eso."

Damon rie. "Buena táctica. Enjuague y repita según sea necesario."

"Si estas coincidiendo conmigo, se que me equivoque." Stefan dice molesto.

"Oye, hacer lo malo por la razón correcta siempre ha funcionado para mí."

"Odio que te salgas con la tuya." Stefan se burla de Damon.

"Bueno, por eso somos un buen equipo. Me equivoco, y tu te pones la capa." Damon le dice volteando a mirar a Elizabeth unos segundos.

"Si. El héroe nunca se queda con la chica, no?" Stefan le replica. "Debería saberlo mejor que nadie."

Damon bufa. "Bueno, tómalo del sujeto que supuestamente tenia todo y actualmente no tiene nada. Deja de llorar por lo que no eres y trata de ser quien eres. El sujeto que esta terriblemente enamorado de Caroline Forbes." Damon mira de nuevo a Elizabeth. "La sacaste de un lugar peligroso aunque ella no te lo pidio y en mi manual eso esta sobre el chocolate y las flores. Porque cuando amas a alguien, a veces tienes que llegar a esos extremos."

Stefan se queda en silencio hasta que sonrie sarcasticamente. "Escucha, sé que has estado encerrado en un ataúd durante los últimos tres años, pero ese es un consejo verdaderamente pésimo."

Damon se queda pensando que su consejo le ha dado una idea. "En realidad, hermano, ese consejo es tan bueno que tengo que tomarlo yo mismo." Cuelga la llamada después de pensar en ello. Se inclina a Elizabeth detallando sus facciones. "Muy bien, Elise. No pude alcanzar tu lado bueno. Estoy seguro de que puedo tocar tu lado malo. Dejare de manejar esto como Stefan. Tengo que ser yo." Coloca sus manos en ambos lados de la cabeza de Elizabeth entrando en su subconsciente.

En el sueño de Damon, Elizabeth esta llegando a la casa de los Gilbert. Ella ve la sombra de Elena en su hogar. "¿Elena?" pregunta confusa.

"No eres la repartidora de pizza imaginaria." Damon dice apareciendo de la nada. Ella voltea a verlo y su cara cambia.

"Damon." Elizabeth dice no feliz de verlo.

Damon sonríe. "Suenas decepcionada, esperabas a otra persona?"

Elizabeth rueda los ojos con fastidio. "Déjame en paz. Eres literalmente la última persona que quiero ver."

"Vamos, ambos sabemos por que estas aquí." Damon le dice caminando a su alrededor. "Sabemos que no podre volver a ver a Elena. Eso no pasara hasta que..."

"Muera." Elizabeth interrumpe sin emoción.

"Lo que nos lleva a la razón por la que estoy aquí." Damon se detiene frente a Elizabeth. "Solo quería agradecerte antes de que fuera demasiado tarde."

Elizabeth lo mira confusa. "¿Agradecerme por que?"

Damon le sonríe. "Por entrar suavemente en esa buena noche y todo esa catarata de clichés bobos. En conclusión, vas a morir, Elise. Y aunque odie admitirlo, eso me hará un hombre muy feliz. Por eso pensé que lo mínimo que podía hacer era meterme en tu cerebro y despedirme."

"¿Por qué?" Elizabeth se cruza de brazos defensiva. "Normalmente no te molestas."

"Hiriente y falso." Damon saca un sobre, mostrandole Elizabeth su carta. "Presento la prueba A de la defensa. Si la leyeras ambos podríamos seguir nuestro camino. Tu hacia tu paz y yo hacia mi chica. ¿Qué dices?" Damon le ofrece la carta.

"No es suficiente." Elizabeth dice tomando el sobre, rasgándolo en pedazos. "Nunca lo ha sido. Y nunca lo será." dice ella con ira y se la lanza a la cara de Damon dándole la espalda.

Damon acelera poniéndose frente a ella. "Por suerte para ti, lo memoricé: Querida Elizabeth." Damon empieza y mira como los rasgos de Elizabeth se tensan en su cara. "Tienes una vida agradable, si tu conciencia culpable te permite hacerlo. Si hay algo que yo cambiaría en nuestra amistad, nunca te habría alejado de esa calle de Amsterdam."

"Pudrete, Damon." le pide ella entre dientes.

Damon la ignora y sigue recitando. "Ya me pudriste. Entrelazaste tu vida con la de Elena. Condenándome a mi, y seamos honestos, a todos nuestros amigos a una vida sin la persona que mas extrañamos, y para que quede muy claro, no eres tu. Por eso estamos en este porche, porque es el primer lugar donde Elena y yo nos besamos. Ahí sobre ese banco." Damon señala. "Me dijo que lo nuestro era real y que siempre lo iba a defender de todos hasta de mi. Y unos centímetros a mi derecha es donde la vi tomar la cura para que nos recordara y pudiéramos vivir una vida juntos, pero tu lo arruinaste." Damon mira a Elizabeth que lo miraba con rabia y muchas emociones mas. Sabia que la estaba lastimando, pero debía seguir. "Pero el punto donde estas parada ahora es el lugar mas feliz de todos. ¿Sabes por qué?" cuando ella no dice nada sigue. "Porque es el lugar donde vas a decidir si me devuelves a mi Elena. Así que por que no cierras esos lindos ojos y renuncias al fantasma por mi?"

"Eres un monstruo." Elizabeth le dice con lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos mirándolo con odio.

Damon se encoge de hombros. "Claro que sí, Pero normalmente logro lo que..."

Elizabeth grita de rabia extrayendo el corazón de Damon, poniéndole fin al sueño.

En la realidad Elizabeth se despierta con una expresión enojada en su cara. Levanta la mirada y ve a Damon cerca de la puerta de la habitación, mirándola con culpa. "Lo siento, Elise bebe." Damon quita la mano de su pecho donde ella lo marcó. "Tenia que despertarte de alguna manera." luego le sonríe con maldad. "Atrapame si puedes." la reta antes de desaparecer huyendo de una Elizabeth enojada.


	21. Capítulo 21

Damon esta llamando a Elizabeth al telefono. "¿Cómo se siente estar viva?" dice cuando ella atiende mientras dejaba las bolsas con armas sobre la barra buscando algo mas que pudiera ayudarla a terminar su miserable vida.

"No creo que haya una palabra para describir el odio que siento por ti ahora." Elizabeth le dice sin emoción mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, deja su telefono a un lado en altavoz.

"Lo positivo es que tu piel nunca se vio mejor." Damon le dice bromeando.

Elizabeth rie sin gracia. "Bromas, el ultimo placer de un muerto." Deja de hablar cuando ve un cuchillo delante de ella.

"Vamos, Elise bebe, sabes que todo lo que he dicho es sólo una estrategia para hacerte despertar, ¿verdad?"

"¿En serio? ¿Por eso estas huyendo asustado por el bosque?" Elizabeth rie de nuevo mirando el cuchillo en su mano, luego ve una pila de utensilios sobre la mesa.

Damon parece impactado. "¿Puedes verme?"

"No sólo puedo verte." Elizabeth dice con ira, tomando unos utensilios de madera sacandoles filo para usarlos como estacas. "Puedo percibir lo que estas sintiendo. Y así es como se que, en el fondo, hay una parte de ti que sintió lo que me dijiste."

"Oye, dije lo que dije para salvarte la vida." Damon le dice titubeando un poco. "Y no es la primera ves que te he salvado. ¿Acaso las acciones no hablan más que las palabras?"

"La única razón por la que me salvaste una y otra vez es porque tu creiste que si no lo hacias, Elena nunca te amaria de nuevo. Te veria como lo que eres. Un monstruo y no el principe azul que ella cree."

"Un enigma con el que ya estás familiarizada porque si me matas, ninguno de nuestros amigos te perdonara. Ni siquiera Bonnie."

Elizabeth sonrie agarrando el telefono de nuevo a su oido. "Ese es el asunto, Damon. Como te esforzaste tanto en recordarme, nunca tendré que darle explicaciones a ninguno porque ya no son amigos mios." Ella mira su obra de un tercer utensilio de madera que talló en una estaca. Y sin mas cuelga.

* * *

Elizabeth sale por la puerta principal de la casa. Con una bolsa de caza para ir detras de Damon. Pero ve a Matt que se acerca a ella interponiendose en el camino. "Fuera de mi camino, Matt."

"No hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decir." Matt le dice evitando que ella lo pase. "No podía meterme en tu cabeza, así que espere para hacerlo de la manera normal."

Elizabeth lo mira con fastidio. "Llegas demasiado tarde. No soy la persona que solías conocer."

"Bueno, en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, tampoco soy la persona que solías conocer." Matt le dice. "Cambie despues de recibir tantos golpes y ver a las personas que me importan ser lastimadas."

Elizabeth se acerca a Matt. "Entonces ven conmigo. Ya ayudaste a Rayna ahora ayúdame a mi."

Matt la mira confuso. "Vine a convencerte de que no mates a nuestros amigos, no a darte una mano, Elizabeth." Él no cree que Elizabeth haya dejado de tener humanidad, ella es todavía ella misma, no como una cazadora que se hace cargo de ella. "Te conozco desde muy poco tiempo lo se, pero me niego a creer que la chica antes vampiro que me salvo la vida una vez se ha ido para siempre."

"Entonces ayúdame a no hacer esto." Elizabeth le pide un poco exasperada. "Manténme conectada a mi lado humano. No se si resistirme a esto funcionara, pero lo intentaré si me ayudas. Eres un de los amigos que mas quiero Matt, se que puedes ayudarme.

"Cuenta conmigo." Matt le dice sonriendo. "Sube a la camioneta y te llevare a un lugar seguro."

El y Elizabeth van a su vehículo, cuando estan listos para irse ella lo detiene. "Hay una condición."

"¿Cuál es?" Matt la mira cauteloso.

Elizabeth titubea un poco antes de hablar, porque en el fondo no quiere hacer lo que va a decir. "Primero necesito matar a Damon." La retencion de Elizabeth se esfuma cuando a su mente llegan las palabras degradantes de Damon, eso le daba insentivo de conseguir lo que queria. "Damon Salvatore..." dice su nombre con odio y rencor. "El vampiro que ha arruinado mi vida en más formas de las que puedo contar. Quien no ha traído nada más que dolor y sufrimiento a todos ustedes, y continuará haciéndolo mientras esté vivo. El vampiro que mato a tu hermana por que estaba aburrido."

Matt mira a Elizabeth sin expresión. "Como dije, cuenta conmigo."

Elizabeth asiente antes de sonreir con suficiencia.

* * *

En el bosque de Mystic Falls Damon está esperando a Elizabeth. No espera mucho tiempo cuando la nueva cazadora aparece.

"Bueno, me atrapaste." Damon dice mirandola. "Whoa." Damon se sorprende como ve la vestimenta de Elizabeth con cuchillos, estacas y una pistola en sus manos. "¿Robaron una convención de disfraces o algo?"

"No, son de verdad. Cortesía de Matt, quien esta fijando un perímetro mientras hablamos." Elizabeth dice mirando a Damon.

"No estoy tan seguro de que quieras hacer esto. Dado el historial de Matt diría que tienes un 60% de probabilidad de recibir fuego amigo." Elizabeth se acerca apuntando a Damon con una ballesta. Damon esquiva la daga y esta golpea el árbol cerca de donde estaba.

"Buen lanzamiento, Elizabeth. Esto de ser cazadora tal vez sea tu mejor estilo." Damon añade antes de que Elizabeth le lanzara otra daga. El la esquiva antes de aparecer detrás de ella.

"La verdad es que no tengo que huir de ti." Damon le dice.

"¿Por qué?" Ella le pregunta sonriendo mientras dan vueltas entre si.

"Porque no vas a matarme, Elizabeth." Damon dice antes que Elizabeth saca un palo de metal largo parecido a una espada.

"Tienes razón. Voy a desmembrarte." Elizabeth le dice mirando a Damon con odio rodeandolo como una cazadora. "Te voy a prender fuego, y luego voy a arrancarte tu odioso corazón." Elizabeth dice con enojo a él. "Tú eres un recordatorio viviente de todo lo que he perdido." Elizabeth sigue desahogandose con los dientes apretados. "Cuando te miro, veo un parásito egoísta y presumido donde debería estar tu querida Elena." Elizabeth termina con ira.

"¿Ves la historia que tenemos?" Damon extiende sus brazos. Retrocediendo cuando ella se acercaba. "La profundidad del sentimiento? Digo, es casi..."

Elizabeth lo corta lanzandose contra Damon. Ella lucha con la espada en su mano hiriendo a Damon en el brazo hasta que el la golpea duro en su brazo derecho. Ella gime de dolor y Damon aprovecha desapareciendo. Elizabeth olvida la espada sacando una pistola de estacas antes de irse detras de Damon.

Damon se detiene lejos ocultandose detrás de dos árboles. En ese momento Elizabeth aparece de nuevo con el arma en sus manos. Se vuelve hacia su izquierda rápidamente y disparandole a uno de los árboles donde Damon estaba escondido. Damon cae al suelo para protegerse a sí mismo antes de que Elizabeth camina hacia el apretando la mandíbula decidida a terminar con el. Elizabeth lo encuentra disparandole. La daga atraviesa el hombro de Damon pegandolo al arbol. Elizabeth sonrie antes de golpear a Damon en la cara con la pistola una y otra vez.

Damon trata de esquivar los golpes pero Dios, ella era fuerte ahora. Con fuerza la empuja fuera de el y logra escapar huyendo de nuevo. Se detiene apoyandose en el tronco de un arbol mientras tosia sangre. Se quita la daga del hombro mirando el ataud cerca del tocón. Se sobresalta cuando escucha los pasos de Elizabeth. Cuando se voltea la ve no muy lejos con una expresión furica mirando a Damon. "¿Te rindes tan fácil?"

"Al contrario. Estas entrando en mi cuidadosamente armada trampa." Damon dice sonriéndole antes de señalar a un ataud.

"Huy, no. Un ataud." dice Elizabeth fingiendo miedo.

"No es cualquier ataud." Damon dice. Elizabeth frunce el ceño antes de mirar cuidadosamente el ataud. Encima ve el pompom de Caroline de la escuela, el anillo de Jeremy que lo regresaba a la vida, un silbato de Matt, la pulsera que Damon le habia dado, y su grimorio. Elizabeth recuerda hace tres años y medio.

"Mi ataud, de cuando estuve muerta por la mordedura de Lucien." Elizabeth susurra suavemente.

Damon mira hacia ella viendo que su cara cambió un poco. "Un monumento a una de las muchas vidas de Elizabeth Whitmore, antes de convertirse en humana."

"¿Qué se supone que prueba esto?" Elizabeth pregunta burlándose de Damon.

"Que eres una sobreviviente." Damon dice mirandola. "Que superaras esto."

Elizabeth entrecierra los ojos hacia Damon dandole una pequeña sonrisa ironica.

"No soy la que necesita preocuparse por eso." Elizabeth responde, antes de que sin previo aviso corre hacia el. Llega a Damon y ambos caen al suelo peleando el uno al otro como Elizabeth acerca una estaca al corazón de Damon.

Pero Damon usa su fuerza apartando a Elizabeth fuera de el y ponerla en una bodega con un brazo superando la fuerza de ella.

"Voy a matarte." Elizabeth dice con los dientes apretados, luchando contra el agarre de Damon.

"No, no vas a matarme." Damon la sostiene mientras intentaba quitarle la estaca. "¿Sabes por qué te traje este estúpido ataud?" le pregunta con ira como Elizabeth trata con fuerza de salir de su agarre. "Porque si tengo que morir, quería estar aquí, Elizabeth. En honor a ti."

"Deja de hacer esto. Te odio." Elizabeth grita con enojo tratando de alejarlo de ella.

"¡Lo entiendo!" Damon grita con enojo a ella. "La Elizabeth que conocí ayer ya no existe. Y puede que nunca vuelva... Pero estoy hablando contigo. Todavía me importas!... Nunca he dejado de hacerlo." Damon dice con ira en su voz, mientras la cara de Elizabeth empezaba a cambiar con sus palabras, pero ella todavía trataba de luchar contra su agarre.

La rabia vuelve a Elizabeth y con todas sus fuerzas golpea a Damon en su estomago haciendo que suelte su agarre. Lo empuja con fuerza haciendo que Damon aterrice en el suelo con ella inclinada encima de él con una estaca. Cuando va a estacarlo Damon la agarra por las manos, ambos luchando por el control. Un trueno retumba por encima de ellos.

"Elizabeth, no!" Damon grita. "Mira el ataud, Elizabeth. Lo recuerdas? Moriste, te lloramos y regresaste. Has sido muchas cosas, Elizabeth, un híbrido original mitad bruja y mitad vampiro, un cadáver, una humana... Un ancla a la otra vida. Y ahora, la chica que va a matarme." Elizabeth gime empujando mas hacia abajo la estaca sobre Damon. "Siempre regresas mas fuerte. ¿Sabes lo increíble que es eso, Elizabeth? ¿Sabes cuánto te envidio? Diablos, algunos días ni siquiera puedo soportar ser yo mismo."

"Deja de hablar." Elizabeth le ordena con ira mirándolo a los ojos.

"No puedo. Porque si este es mi último momento contigo, Elizabeth Whitmore, necesito que me escuches." Damon dice apretando la mandíbula mientras respiraba con dificultad. "Te admiro. Creo en ti. Y te amo." Damon dice mirándola con cuidado. "De la misma manera que Bonnie te ama o tal vez mas que eso, no lo se." Damon susurra suavemente aceptando la duda que ha tenido desde hace tiempo, y no había querido aceptar. Ve sus lagrimas caer mientras aun intentaba matarlo. "Si me matas ahora, no es culpa tuya. Yo provoque esto." Damon dice y Elizabeth no puede evitar sollozar. "Pero por favor perdóname antes de hacer lo que tengas que hacer. ¿Bueno?"

Las lagrimas de Elizabeth caen con fuerza en sus mejillas, tomando una respiración profunda aleja lentamente la estaca del pecho de Damon. Elizabeth está tratando de luchar contra las ganas de matar a Damon con la estaca. Pero de repente siente odio de nuevo, grita con rabia alzando la estaca para matarlo.

Esta a punto de estacar a Damon antes de escuchar tres disparos.

Ella gime ligeramente antes de caer inconsciente encima de Damon, que la atrapa rápidamente. El mira hacia arriba con un suspiro de alivio cuando ve a Matt con su uniforme de sheriff.

Damon respira hondo, sosteniendo a Elizabeth mientras peinaba su cabello.

* * *

Damon sube a Elizabeth con cuidado en la camioneta de Matt. "Debo reconocerlo, sheriff. Eres mucho mejor tirador que Liz Forbes. Que descanse en paz." Damon dice mirando hacia arriba.

"Ganamos ocho horas para que lleve a Elizabeth lo mas lejos posible de ustedes." Matt dice caminando hacia el lado del conductor de su coche. "No quiero perder tiempo hablando contigo." Cuando abre la puerta de su auto, Damon se la cierra para que no pueda entrar.

"Oye. Es mi manera de darte las gracias. Ahora que estas al mando, tal vez podamos congeniar. En realidad tengo un buen historial con los sheriffs de esta ciudad." Damon dice sonriendole a Matt.

"Lo hice por ella, no por ti. Aunque la absolvieras por matarte, ella nunca se lo perdonaría. Yo nunca me lo perdonaría." Matt dice.

"Mira, amigo. Se que hemos tenidos nuestras bajas y muy bajas..." Damon empieza pero Matt lo corta.

"Tengo que comenzar a hacerme responsable de lo que hice. Yo aleje a todos de aquí y es momento de hacer algo por remediar todo este desastre. Así que si quieres agradecerme, solo encuentra una manera de curar a Elizabeth."

* * *

Mientras Matt conducía en el camino, mira el espejo retrovisor para revisar a Elizabeth, pero el espejo no la muestra. Elizabeth salta detrás de él ahogandolo con las esposas, haciendo que el detenga el auto. Ambos gimen por la lucha. Ella logra dominarlo golpeándolo dejándolo aturdido.

Matt sacude la cabeza tratando de enfocarse cuando ve a Elizabeth uniendo sus manos. "Elizabeth, puedo ayudarte" Matt le dice tratando de luchar contra ella, pero termina atando sus manos al asiento.

"No quiero tu ayuda." Elizabeth le asegura antes de golpear a Matt dejándolo inconsciente.

Se subo a la camioneta con una loca mirada en su rostro, arranca la camioneta para ir por Caroline y matarla.

* * *

En la sala de estar de la casa de los Salvatore. Damon mira la lluvia a través de la ventana sosteniendo un vaso de bebida. En ese momento Enzo entra. "¿Te importa si me uno?"

"Adelante, pero esto no es una celebración." Indica Damon volviéndose hacia él.

"Bueno Elizabeth está viva. Eso es todo lo que deberia importar por ahora no?" Enzo declara y le muestra una pequeña sonrisa a Damon. "Bonnie me dijo lo que paso."

"No pude llegar a ella." Damon dice triste y molesto a la vez. "Si Matt Donovan no hubiera aparecido, habría estado otra vez en su cinturón."

Enzo suspira antes de ver a Damon otra vez. "Bueno, por mucho que me duela decirlo, Matt era el hombre del partido esta noche. Encontró una pista sobre el chamán que ayudó a Rayna a convertir a Elizabeth." Enzo declara. "Resulta que el chamán estaba bastante dispuesto a hablar... una vez que tuvo una buena mirada a sus propias entrañas." Enzo sonrie bebiendo bourbon.

"Dime que tienes una manera de ayudarla." Damon le pide mirandolo atentamente ahora.

"Tal vez, tal vez no." Enzo dice. "La vida de Elizabeth está ligada a la de la eterna. Si cortamos el enlace, también podríamos romper la maldición. Desafortunadamente para nosotros, el Eterno reside en el Arsenal."

"Sí, en un ataúd, en una siesta para siempre. Pedazo de pastel." Damon dice con molestia tragando el resto de su bebida.

"Uh, te estás olvidando por qué Elizabeth la buena bruja selló todo el edificio." Enzo dice haciendo que Damon levante la ceja. "El mal en el sótano escapó de su bóveda y ahora podría estar en cualquier parte de ese laberinto sangriento."

"Bueno, maldito sea el mal. Vamos a abrir el lugar." Damon dice encogiéndose y sonriendole a Enzo.

* * *

Fuera de la armería, Damon está en el arsenal llevando los grandes barriles de gas a una localización central, mientras esta en el teléfono con Stefan. La conversación va de un lado a otro entre el arsenal con Damon, en el camino con Stefan y Caroline, y Enzo en el centro de salud mental.

"¿No han oído de Matt?" Stefan pregunta desde el telefono.

"No. Eso significa que, para sorpresa de nadie, Donovan fracaso. Y ahora Elizabeth esta cazando en el bosque." Damon le dice con sarcasmo mientras sigue llevando los barriles de gas.

"Bien, ¿dónde está ahora?" Stefan pregunta mientras esta alejandose cada vez mas de Elizabeth.

"Viene después de uno de nosotros. ¿Dónde más?" Enzo dice desde el Mental Ward donde Virginia se queda. " ¿No tenias que estar en un avión?"

"Los vuelos se cancelaron debido a la tormenta." Stefan le responde a Enzo antes de pasar a su hermano. "¿Dónde estás?"

"En la tierra de la solución, hermano. Hay un cuerpo preservado en la Armería llamado el Ultimo Eterno. Solo tenemos que destruirlo y Elistruo ya no sera un monstruo." Damon responde fingiendo emoción.

"Pero si matas al Eterno, Elizabeth morirá. Y nosotros también lo haremos." Caroline interviene molesta por el plan de Damon y Enzo de matar al Eterno.

"Me han dicho otra cosa." Enzo replica rapidamente.

"¿Quién, alguien que te quiere muerto?" Caroline le dice burlandose.

"Un descendiente de la gente que creo a Rayna Cruz." Enzo dice un poco molesto.

"Sí, la gente que nos odia." Caroline dice con sarcasmo.

"Bueno, si creemos o no, es la única oportunidad de Elizabeth." Enzo responde dada por terminada su pequeña pelea con Caroline.

Por otro lado Damon ha montado tres grandes tanques de gas en las dos grandes puertas dobles en la parte delantera del Arsenal, está girando las válvulas de gas, soltando el gas que contienen, coge una lata de gasolina y deja un sendero para quemarse. "Miren, en el mejor de los casos lo destruimos y todo vuelve a la normalidad." dice el sintiendo la tensión de la llamada. "En el peor de los casos, todos morimos y Stefan vive para contarle la historia de nuestra muerte a la encantadora Elena."

"¿Estas olvidando el otro problema que esta ahí adentro?" Caroline intervine de nuevo.

"Oh, ¿te refieres al monstruo ambiguamente aterrador de la bóveda? Estoy en ello. Tal vez una vez que sea menos ambiguo, será menos aterrador." Enzo ataca a Caroline de nuevo con el sarcasmo.

"Chicos, no importa." Stefan interrumpe. "Elizabeth selló toda la Armería. No pueden entrar."

"No me digas lo que no puedo hacer." replica Damon mientras pone a prueba la gasolina en llamas que conduce a tres grandes depósitos de gas en la puerta de la armeria. Una gran explosión se produce. Damon mira hacia atrás solo para ver que el arsenal estaba bien protegido con el hechizo de sellado de Elizabeth. Las puertas no tenian marcas visibles de destrucción. "No puedo entrar." Damon suspira decepcionado. "Plan B. Stefan, llama a tu ex. Obviamente, no la que está a tu lado. Valerie. Ella y Bonnie pueden sifonar el sello."

"Es genial, pero no tengo idea de donde encontrarla." Stefan responde con enfado.

"Hay una tercera opción. Y déjenme decirles algo, es adorable. El Plan C mas lindo que han visto." Damon comienza pero enseguida es interrumpido por una Caroline furiosa.

"¡No! Absolutamente no."

"Solo tienen que caminar hasta la puerta y poner sus manitas de sifón sobre ella..." Damon inteta hablar pero Caroline lo interrumpe de nuevo.

"No, mis hijas se quedan fuera de esto, Damon." Caroline le responde enojada.

"¡Es por Elizabeth!" Damon le grita con enojo.

"No, es por nosotros. Para que no tengamos que correr más. Y eso no es una excusa suficiente para involucrar a mis hijas en este lío." Caroline dice aun negandose.

"¿Saben que nuestras cicatrices la unen a nosotros, no?" Damon dice mientras en otro lado Elizabeth está viendo y escuchando fragmentos de la conversación, ya que Damon está parado afuera en el césped del Arsenal con pedazos de humo de los tanques de gas destruidos. "Probablemente puede oír lo que estamos diciendo."

"Encontrare a Valerie." Stefan dice solamente.

"Cómo tu digas, hermano." Damon responde molesto antes de colgar el teléfono.

* * *

Matt y Elizabeth están alcanzando a Caroline y Stefan.

"Entonces, ¿cómo es cuando los ves?" Matt pregunta despues de un largo silencio mientras trataba de deshacerse de las cuerdas.

"Percibo fragmentos de conversaciones, algunas visiones, pero sobre todo puedo sentirlos. Sus emociones." Elizabeth sonrie con satisfacción. "Están asustados y deberían estarlo. Las pulsiones se están volviendo mas fuerte. Puedo sentirlas tomando el control. No quiero lastimarlos. Pero no puedo controlar el deseo de matarlos." Elizabeth cada vez se siente mas angustiada mientras siente que está perdiendo el control cediendo a los impulsos de Cazadora.

"Entonces desátame." Matt dice forcejeando con la cuerda en sus manos. "Déjame ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo? Puedo detenerte."

Elizabeth niega con la cabeza sin mirarlo. "Yo sé en mi corazón que debería. Lo siento, Matt."

De la nada Elizabeth empieza a ver visiones de Stefan y Caroline. Era la señal de que estaban cerca. Desesperada saca su telefono llamando a Caroline. Enseguida que contesta habla de prisa. "Necesito que conduzcas más rápido."

"¿Por qué? ¿Que pasó?" Caroline pregunta confusa mirando a Stefan al mismo tiempo.

"Los estoy alcanzando." Elizabeth dice con rabia exasperante. "Dile a Stefan que conduzca más rápido y no se detengan por nada del mundo."

Stefan no necesita que se lo repita dos veces. Enseguida acelera el motor.

"¿Cómo nos alcanzaste?" Caroline pregunta asustada y nerviosa.

Elizabeth rueda los ojos escuchando la sirena de policia del auto de Matt. "Tengo una sirena de policía. Ha sido útil."

Caroline sonrie un poco. "De acuerdo. No nos detendremos, lo prometo."

La radio en el coche de Matt se enciende. "Todas las unidades, tenemos un choque de 6 autos en la 60 al este de Franklin Drive. Hay heridos. Por favor, responda."

"Dime que no estamos en la 60." Elizabeth suspira cerrando los ojos con fuerza unos segundos.

"Estamos en 60." Stefan dice suspirando de frustración. Llega a la pila de coches en 60 y cierra bruscamente, los neumáticos chirriando, llegando con un Plan B.

Elizabeth enseguida percibe el miedo de Stefan y sabe que se habían detenido. "Oh, no."

"Tengo esto." Stefan pone el coche a la inversa, los neumáticos chirriando, el motor revuelve, retrocede hacia la dirección opuesta, y los cuernos de los coches que los tocan.

Caroline mira a Stefan confundida. "¿Stefan?"

Elizabeth se dirige en su dirección, directamente hacia ellos. "¿Por qué siento que se están acercando?"

"Solo deja que te pasemos por el costado, Elizabeth." Stefan dice levemente.

"No puedo hacer eso." Elizabeth niega luchando contra el impulso de matar a sus amigos.

"Sí, puedes." Stefan alza la voz con frustración y miedo junto.

"¡No, no puede!" Matt grita mientras está luchando con las cuerdas en sus muñecas.

"Vamos, Elizabeth." Stefan murmura entrando y saliendo del tráfico, dirigiéndose por el camino equivocado.

Elizabeth esta detrás de sus pasos. Está tratando de luchar contra la naturaleza de la Cazadora dentro de ella. Pero no puede. "Lo siento." Se disculpa y se dirige derecho hacia el coche de Stefan, planeando una colisión de frente. Matt se libera de las ataduras a tiempo y tira del volante del auto, forzando a Elizabeth a un lado de la carretera, abajo de un terraplén en el bosque.

* * *

"Matt.. Matt." El escucha a Elizabeth llamarlo. "Matt, estas bien?"

Matt abre los ojos y ve que chocaron contra un árbol. "Si. Y tu? Estas bien?"

Ve por es espejo que tenia una gran herida en la frente. Mira su pierna sangrado por un cristal encajado.

"Por supuesto que si. Si estuviera muerta, todo esto habría acabado y todos podrían regresar a sus vidas." Elizabeth dice haciendo una mueca. "Pero no tenemos tanta suerte."

"Ellos también estarían muertos, Elizabeth." Matt dice. "Están marcados. Si tu mueres, ellos mueren."

"Entonces esto nunca se va a acabar." Elizabeth dice negando con pesar.

"Esta bien. Te detuve." Matt la tranquiliza. "Puedo seguir deteniéndote."

"Eres humano, Matt. No debes estar en esta pelea." Elizabeth murmura antes de quitarse el cinturón y abrir la puerta.

"No, no, no. No me dejes, Elizabeth." Matt le pide tratando de detenerla.

"Lo siento." Elizabeth se disculpa antes de salir y dejar a Matt.

El trata de levantarse, pero el cinturón estaba atascado. Toma el radio y aplasta el boton para llamar por ayuda. "Tuve un accidente, alguien esta ahí?"

"Sheriff Donovan, denos su localización y enviaremos ayuda." Le responden.

* * *

"Se lo que están planeando." contesta Elizabeth la llamada de Enzo. "Puedo verlos a todos esperando en la Armería. Y Caroline dirigiéndose hacia allá. Son presas fáciles, Enzo."

"Excepto que no todo están esperando en la Armeria." Enzo dice mientras acelera.

"Que estas haciendo?" Elizabeth le pregunta.

"Mi parte." Enzo le respondo simplemente. "Necesito que me hagas un favor. Necesito que pienses en mi."

"No." Elizabeth sentencia.

"Voy a fingir que eso no hiere mis sentimientos. Tus pulsiones son fuertes y se que no puedes controlarlas, pero puedes enfocarlas. Persigueme nada mas a mi y eso les dará tiempo a nuestros amigos para resolver todo esto."

"Te atrapare, Enzo." Elizabeth gruñe.

"Dame algo de crédito." Enzo le pide. "Vamos, amor. Te llevare a una búsqueda imposible."

Elizabeth se queda callada por largos segundos. Antes de aceptar. "De acuerdo. Puedo verte."

"Ahora, ven por mi."

* * *

Elizabeth entra a la cabaña lista a todo cuando ve a Enzo cocinando en la cocina.

"Por que te detuviste?" le pregunta y el voltea a verla muy tranquilo mientras ella sostenia su arma.

"Me estaba quedando sin gasolina." Enzo dice mientras picaba la verdura. "Lo que significaba que ibas a alcanzarme en algún momento."

Elizabeth trata de controlar la voz en su cabeza que le gritaba que disparara y terminara con el de una vez para ir por los demás.

"No puedo ni empezar a imaginar lo que estas sintiendo. Pero creí que si venias aquí.."

"Enzo." Elizabeth lo detiene, pero el la ignora.

"..tal vez podríamos compartir una comida o un trago por ultima vez."

La voz en la cabeza de Elizabeth crecia y crecia a cada segundo. "Sabes que no puedo hacer eso." le apunta con el rifle.

"Vamos. Mi risotto no esta tan mal." Enzo dice aunque mirandola con cautela.

"Lo siento mucho." Elizabeth dice antes de dispararle y fallar.

"Tal vez si lo sea." Enzo dice cuando Elizabeth vuelve a cargar el arma.

Ella dispara de nuevo rompiendo un florero. Enzo aparece frente a Elizabeth tomándola de los hombros para detenerla, pero ella logra tomar la guitarra que estaba recargada en la pared y lo golpea con ella haciendo que se troce. Las cuerdas quedan colgado y las usa para estrangularlo. El la toma de la chaqueta lanzandola al suelo. Elizabeth toma otro pedazo de madera y quiebra su pierna. Toma su rifle y antes de que se levantara lo apunta con el. Se acerca y cuando suelta el gatillo, lo golpea atravesandole el abdomen. Vuelve a cargar.

"No puedo moverme." Enzo murmura.

Elizabeth podia sentir su dolor. "Lo se." Ella suelta el rifle y saca una daga de su bota antes de subirse sobre Enzo para encajarsela en el pecho.

"No, no quieres hacer esto." dice Enzo mientras trataba de detenerla.

Las lagrimas de Elizabeth caían por sus mejillas mientras encajaba cada vez mas la estaca en su pecho. "Pelea conmigo! Pelea conmigo! Alejame de ti!"

"Lo estoy intentando." Enzo gruñe. "Pero me atrevo a decir que te has vuelto mas fuerte."

En la bóveda Damon está buscando, entrando a través de una puerta que cruje, hay agua goteando desde dentro de la caverna. Preocupado agita la linterna a su alrededor.

Mientras Elizabeth seguía luchando. "Detenme. Por favor, por favor."

"Temo que estoy en mi limite." Enzo le sonríe cansado.

"Lo siento, lo siento, Enzo." Elizabeth se disculpa mientras perdia el control y aplastaba mas la daga.

"Esta bien. Pero necesito una cosa de ti." Enzo le pide. "Cuando esto acabe, no recuerdes este momento. Recuerda los otros. La víspera de Año Nuevo, y el champaña. Tu horrible manera de tocar la guitarra que nunca mejoro aunque dije que si."

La mano de Elizabeth encaja mas la estaca mirándolo y sollozando mientras sentía la fuerza de Enzo disminuir.

Los ojos de Enzo también se llenan de lagrimas. "Y recuerda que tuve mas de un siglo de dolor y soledad antes de encontrarte. Y aunque se que no me quieres como yo a ti, aun debo decirte que... Te amo."

"Te quiero Enzo." Elizabeth le susurra. "Y perdoname por no verte de otra manera."

Enzo sonríe suavemente a ella. "Esta bien. Lo entiendo. Siempre seras mi amiga verdad?"

Elizabeth asiente rápidamente entre lagrimas. "Siempre."

En la boveda Damon finalmente se encuentra con el eterno inmortal. "Ahí estás tu." Damon saca al chamán preservado del ataúd y echa gasolina sobre su cuerpo e intenta encenderlo pero falla. "¡Vamos!" Dice con rabia, intentando varias veces hasta que el encendedor se enciende y sin pensarlo lanza la llama hacia el cuerpo que se prende en fuego. "Por ti Elizabeth Whitmore."

Elizabeth saca la estaca y cuando estaba a punto de volver a encajarsela. De la nada es capaz de detenerse. Enzo la mira expectante cuando ella sonríe.

"Lo hizo. Damon lo hizo." murmura antes de soltar la estaca. "Lo hizo, lo hizo."

Elizabeth se lanza contra Enzo abrazándolo. Ambos ríen de felicidad.

* * *

Era como la quinta vez que Elizabeth marcaba el numero de Damon, pero caia en la contestadora. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo." Elizabeth le dice a Enzo mientras camina de un lado a otro con impaciencia.

"Es Damon. Es como una cucaracha. Él siempre sobrevive." Enzo dice y Elizabeth voltea a verlo.

"Ese es el problema." dice ella frustrada. "Siempre que a Damon se le ocurre algo, trae una concecuencia." En ese momento su teléfono suena, cuando lo mira es Damon.

"¿Donde estas?" Ella comienza cuando atiende.

"En mi camino de salida para ver a mi amiga favorita. Ten el bourbon listo Elise bebe." Damon dice sonriendo.

"Si crees que con esto estas perdonado..."

"Estoy mas que perdonado." Damon interrumpe a Elizabeth mientras buscaba la salida de la bodega.

"Estas un poco perdonado." Elizabeth dice entre dientes.

"Te habría matado hacerlo, no lo se, cinco minutos antes?" Enzo pregunta alzando la voz para que Damon lo escuchara.

"Espera. Enzo sigue vivo?" Damon bromea. "Maldición, pensé que había esperado lo suficiente." Los escucha reír y sonríe levemente. Mira a su alrededor y creyendo que estaba algo desorientado y perdido.

"Gracias." dice Elizabeth con su voz relajada.

"Agradécemelo en persona." Damon le pide. "Con regalos y..."

¡Damon.!

El se detiene en seco cuando reconoce la voz.

"¿Hola?" Elizabeth lo llama.

"Aguarda." Damon le pide mientras decididia si habia sido su imaginación o..

¡Damon!

"Elena?." Damon frunce el ceño mientras cada parte de su cuerpo le pedia que siguiera la voz.

"Qué acabas de decir?" pregunta Elizabeth.

"Puedo oírla en la bóveda." Damon le asegura mientras comenzaba a caminar.

"Damon, Elena esta en un galpón en Brooklyn." Elizabeth le recuerda.

"Lo se, pero..." Damon se corta cuando escucha de nuevo la voz.

¡Damon..!

"Que tal si le paso algo?" Damon le pregunta a Bonnie.

¡Ayúdame..!

"Qué tal si la Armería la robo?"

"No la robaron." asegura Enzo.

¡Por favor.!

"Solo necesito asegurarme." el da un paso mas cerca de la voz.

"Damon. Sal de ahí!" Elizabeth grita enojada.

¡Por favor, ayúdame!

"Damon!" Elizabeth lo llama. "Elena esta a salvo! Tienes que salir!"

¡Estoy muy sola.!

"Damo.." Damon cuelga la llamada siguiendo la voz por todo el lugar hasta que la escucha mas cerca.

¡Te necesito!

"¿Dónde estas?" Damon pregunta antes de escuchar a alguien pasar detrás de el. Voltea pero no encuentra a nadie. Mueve la linterna para iluminar todo y no la ve por ningún lado.

"Aquí."

Damon la escucha detrás de el. Pero cuando voltea solo dice una palabra antes de que todo se fuera al infierno. "No..."

* * *

"¿Donde esta?" Elizabeth pregunta entrando en el área principal de la Armería. Mira con impaciencia hacia Caroline, Bonnie y por ultimo Stefan.

"En la bóveda, cerro la puerta de seguridad." Stefan dice.

"Abranla entonces." Elizabeth dice con ira y preocupación.

"No podemos." Caroline niega con pesar. "Sólo alguien de la Armería puede."

Los ojos de Bonnie se dirigen enseguida hacia Elizabeth. "¿Por qué no has traído a Enzo?"

"Lo hice." Elizabeth responde antes de mirar detrás de ella, pero no lo ve por ningún lado.

Elizabeth suspira golpeando su mano en su frente en cólera.

* * *

"Querido diario." Caroline esta escribiendo en su diario, se habia hecho costumbre para poder desahogarse. "Estábamos tan cerca... Stefan y yo estábamos resolviendo nuestros problemas. Elizabeth iba a comenzar de nuevo una vida humana, Y Damon?... Damon en realidad hizo lo correcto. Lo desinteresado..."

Esperamos en esa habitación durante días. Stefan no durmió... Lanzo todo, incluso a sí mismo en esa puerta, tratando de abrirla. Después de una semana, Alaric logró descifrar el código de seguridad. Estábamos preparados para casi cualquier cosa... excepto lo que vimos. Estaba vacía. Completamente vacía. No se como salieron, pero lo hicieron." Caroline recuerda ese momento en que Elizabeth entro en la bóveda.

 **(Comienzo flashback)**

 **"Enzo?" grita Elizabeth fuertemente. Luego otro nombre llega a su mente. "Damon?" grita desesperadamente mirando a su alrededor.**

 **(Fin flashback)**

Caroline levanta la vista de su diario para ver a Bonnie escribir más cosas en el tablero y a Elizabeth sentada en el sofá mirando a la pared. Sentada allí. Sin emociones y sin moverse. "Estoy preocupada por Elizabeth, Perdió a dos de las personas mas cercanas a ella, Bonnie intenta localizarlos con su magia pero nada parece funcionar." Caroline añade en su diario antes de mirar hacia arriba y ver a Elizabeth de nuevo. "Pero Elizabeth ni siquiera puede hacer un hechizo localizador para encontrarlos. Su magia nunca regresó. Y se siente desesperanzada." Caroline recuerda cuando Elizabeth se dejaba caer al piso de la bóveda, entre lágrimas.

* * *

Stefan tambien escribe en su diario.

"Hace tres meses escuchamos el primer rumor... una cadena de personas desaparecidas en la costa oeste. Fue alentador. Pero entonces los números seguían creciendo. 20, 50, 60 personas desaparecidas. Son ellos. Lo sé. No sé qué les pasa, ni qué están haciendo, ni por qué..." Stefan deja de escribir un momento cuando ve a Elizabeth salir de la cocina solo con un vaso de agua. Él espera que ella lo mire siquiera pero no lo hace, como todas las pocas veces que la ve. Cuando ella se pierde de vista vuelve a concentrarse en escribir. "Pero no estoy tan preocupado por Damon como por Elizabeth... Durante tres meses desde que estamos de vuelta en la pensión ella ha estado visitando la habitación de Damon. Se queda allí solamente mirando sus cosas. Apenas se levanta de la cama... Y siempre parece esconderse en un silencio que no permite que nadie entre. Todo lo que sucede ahora, no es culpa de ella. Pero es muy obvio que se culpa por lo que paso. Ella tiene que encontrar una roca para apoyarse como cuando Damon se fue... Y como yo cuando Damon se fue... El problema es que Enzo que fue la roca de Elizabeth se ha ido también. Sinceramente no se como ayudarla, si yo me siento igual de lastimado y triste. Pero lo único que puedo prometer es que lo traeremos de vuelta. Sinceramente, Stefan." Stefan con tristeza cierra su diario, sintiéndose mas culpable y solo que nunca.


	22. Temporada 8

Terminada la séptima temporada de esta historia. Continuaré con la última temporada pronto, antes del 2019 como un regalo de año nuevo. Nos vemos pronto y gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia.


	23. Capítulo 23

**Temporada 8**

En un almacén Desconocido Damon está arrastrando otro cuerpo, aparentemente vivo pero inconsciente. Damon camina por una gran piscina de sangre que gotea en el suelo.

"Ahí estás tu." Enzo dice acercándose.

Damon rueda los ojos. "Aw, ¿me echas de menos?"

Damon levanta el cadáver sobre las cadenas, mientras que Enzo pulsa un botón para levantarlo en el aire, cuando el cuerpo se enfrenta a Damon, le corta la garganta.

"Nunca envejece, ¿verdad?" Enzo pregunta sin emoción.

"Claro que no lo ha sido todavía." Damon dice con una sonrisa salvaje y diabólica.

* * *

Elizabeth esta sentada en su cama escribiendo en un block de hojas blancas. "Estimada Elena, esto es incomodo para mi, ya que nunca fuimos muy amigas que digamos, tal vez por que ambas queríamos a la misma persona, o porque nunca nos toleramos, como sea, el caso es que he notado que no te han escrito durante semanas, aunque no hay mucho que decir, solo las mismas cuatro historias tristes. La búsqueda de Damon y Enzo sigue y sigue... Y no estamos cerca de saber dónde están o quién o qué se los llevó...'. La escritura de Elizabeth se interrumpe cuando un golpe viene de su puerta. Ella suspira y se levanta de la cama antes de abrir la puerta revelando a quien ya sabia. Stefan.

"Stefan". Dice ella mirándolo. No lo ha visto o hablado con él en días. Sera porque han estado demasiado ocupados con la búsqueda.

"Podría hablar contigo de algo?" Stefan pregunta un poco incomodo, por la mirada seria de Elizabeth. "Sólo necesito exponerte una idea y ver que te parece... ¿Quieres dar un paseo?" Stefan pregunta.

Elizabeth no quería salir de la habitación, pero la mirada de cachorro de Stefan siempre la había ablandado, justo como en ese momento. Ella suspira derrotada. "Esta bien."

* * *

"Mira, sé que no es mucho pero es una ventaja, ¿de acuerdo? Todas esas personas desaparecidas que hemos estado siguiendo, esta es la primera vez que apareció un cuerpo". Stefan le dice a Elizabeth mientras caminan por el bosque.

"Probablemente porque no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos buscando." Responde ella sin emoción, sin cruzar mirada alguna con Stefan.

"Sí, bueno no puedo permitirme pensar así. Tengo que tratar a cada sola pista como que es el que nos va a llevar a ellos." Stefan afirma caminando delante de Elizabeth dejándola atrás.

"Stefan". Susurra ella deteniendo sus pasos al igual que él antes de volverse y mirarla. Elizabeth suspira y mira hacia abajo. "Cada vez que hacemos esto me deja un poco de esperanza." Dice encogiéndose levantando la mirada de nuevo a el. "Y cuando terminamos estamos en cero de nuevo, mi corazón se aplasta sobre sí mismo un poco más cada vez que eso sucede. No sé qué parte de mi corazón está bien." Dice Elizabeth poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

"Elise..." Stefan susurra dando un paso hacia Elizabeth. "Nadie, ni Caroline, ni Bonnie saben cómo luchar tanto, con mas fuerza o mejor que tu. Si renuncias no me queda nada para sostenerme." Stefan dice mirándola. "Por favor, no te des por vencida."

Esta observación toca a Elizabeth, su expresión se suaviza en una débil sonrisa. "Esta bien." susurra antes de suspirar lentamente. "Pero no me pidas que tenga esperanza. La esperanza duele. Y no quiero hacerme mas daño." Le responde Elizabeth antes de continuar caminando. "Tenemos que decirle a Bonnie sobre esto. Tal vez pueda ayudarnos." Indica ella como Stefan sigue detrás.

* * *

Bonnie, Stefan y Elizabeth caminan hacia la escena del crimen y ven números de color amarillo en la carretera y un coche a unos pocos pies de distancia. "Disculpe." Stefan afirma hablando con un investigador que estaba examinando los números más cercanos a ellos.

"Oh, vamos. Me tomó cuatro horas para conseguir el control de la escena de idiotas locales y ahora los están dejando pasar la cinta de prensa?" El investigador le pregunta a Stefan con enfado mientras los mira a cada uno de ellos.

"No estamos aqui. No somos nadie, solo queremos que nos cuentes lo que sabes." Dice Stefan con calma obligando al hombre que aparta la vista antes de caminar hacia el coche.

"Víctima femenina. Estrangulada y después la desangraron o la escurrieron. O viceversa. Prepárense, no es bonito." El detective dice antes de que les enseña la parte delantera del coche y ven el parabrisas y el capó roto mientras que una mujer estaba desangrada de su cuello atada a la parte delantera. "Parte de la sangre en la parrilla, no coincide con su tipo. Parte de la sangre en el espejo retrovisor de allí tampoco es su tipo." El detective añade. "El coche tiene una abolladura. Al igual que ella golpeó un ciervo, tal vez un león de montaña." El detective dice encogiéndose de hombros.

"O una persona." Stefan dice mirando a Bonnie y a Elizabeth.

"Marcas de mordedura encima de la clavícula. Ligaduras en el cuello con un alambre". El detective señala.

"Eso no es un alambre." Elizabeth susurra antes de que ella voltea y mira a Bonnie y Stefan. "Se trata de una cuerda de guitarra." Ella dice.

Bonnie y Stefan cruzan miradas pensando en el mismo nombre al mismo tiempo. Enzo.

"Voy a llamar a Caroline." Stefan dice marcando su teléfono.

"Si esto fue Damon y Enzo, ¿cómo sabemos que no han escapado ya que de aquí?" Bonnie pregunta mientras ella y Elizabeth se alejan de la escena del crimen.

Elizabeth suspira mirando a la mujer en el coche. "Esperanza." Susurra suspirando lentamente de nuevo, mirando a Bonnie. "Tenemos esperanza.".

* * *

"Acabamos de entrar." Stefan susurra en el teléfono como el y Elizabeth entran en la casa Masacre que Caroline los habia enviado. Estaban exactamente a tres millas de la escena del crimen y la cantidad exacta de millas que estaba en el coche de vuelta en la escena del crimen también.

"Todavía están procesando la escena, no debería ser mucho tiempo." Bonnie respondie desde el otro lado del teléfono, como Stefan y Elizabeth caminaban en una habitación helada. En todas partes estaba helada. "¿Que es eso?" Bonnie pregunta a través del teléfono.

"¿Todo bien?" Elizabeth pide al no ser capaz de oír a Bonnie hablando en el otro lado.

"Voy en camino." Bonnie responde antes de que cuelga.

"Stefan". Susurra Elizabeth mientras caminaban fuera del congelador donde la carne de vaca, carne de cerdo y lo que demonios otro tipo de carne era y entraron en una sala abierta que utilizan para triturar, pero en lugar de máquinas, había gente colgando del techo en los ganchos toneladas y toneladas de personas. Aunque ya no parecian personas. Eran más como partes del cuerpo.

"Parece como si hubieran sido comidos por algo..." susurra Stefan. Elizabeth lentamente sacude la cabeza sin querer mirarlos por más tiempo.

Stefan y Elizabeth caminan más en la habitación como miran a su alrededor. Antes de que entran a una rejilla de metal y miran hacia abajo para ver un tipo de piscina bajo el metal. Como una alcantarilla para drenar toda la sangre de las personas que colgaban.

"Stefan". Una voz susurra y viene frente a Stefan y Elizabeth. Ambos miran para ver a Damon sonriendoles.

"Damon". Susurra Elizabeth mirándolo, excepto. Él no era Damon.

"Hola amante." Damon dice mirando a Elizabeth.

Elizabeth frunce el ceño, confusa de porque Damon la llamaba su amante. No entendía.

"¿Que es todo esto?" Stefan pregunta mirando a todos los cuerpos. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Stefan añade mirando a Damon.

"Tareas diarias." Damon responde sin emoción.

"¿Qué había en esa bóveda, Damon?" Elizabeth pregunta mientras se acerca un poco a el, mirándolo de cerca. "Que tiene una bodega de ti?"

"Ah, no importa lo que tiene una bodega de mí. Sólo que me tiene". Damon responde pero solo mirando a Stefan. "Tu debes estar orgulloso de mí... Matar a la gente mala."

"¿Dónde está Enzo?" Stefan pregunta aun mirando a Damon.

"Ve a casa, Stefan. Toma a Elizabeth contigo. Todos estamos bien aquí." Damon responde aun sin mirar a Elizabeth.

"Con una casa de masacre." Stefan dice.

"Rodeado de la muerte." Damon replica encogiéndose de hombros. "Es lo que somos, hermano. Es lo que hemos sido durante ciento sesenta y tantos años. Sé que piensas que todavía vale la pena luchar... Para vivir la ilusión de tu vida heroica, pero he terminado oficialmente."

"Has apagado tu humanidad, lo hiciste?" Le pregunta Elizabeth acercándose mas a Damon obligandolo a que la mire a los ojos.

"Bueno, eres una rápida." Damon dice sonriendole.

"Puedo ayudarte a conseguir tu humanidad de regreso." Dice Elizabeth cruzandose de brazos.

"Sé que puedes y no quiero. He visto cómo termina esto y créanme. La humanidad no me puede salvar de ella." Damon responde, haciendo que Stefan y Elizabeth frunzan el ceño confusos.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Stefan pregunta haciendo que Damon lo mire.

"Estoy hablando de demonios, hermano." Damon dice mirándolos. "No es la clase de infierno que atrapa en una piedra... fuego y el infierno piedra borde." Damon susurra con ira y con miedo en sus ojos.

Sus ojos. Elizabeth piensa mirando a Damon fijamente. Dios, cómo habia extrañado sus ojos. Sale de su ensoñación cuando Damon habla de nuevo.

"Lo he visto. Lo conocí de cerca... Lo toque... Es más allá de mi salvación." Damon dice moviendo la cabeza.

"No tiene ningún sentido, Damon." Stefan dice acercándose mas a Damon.

"Bueno." Damon susurra mientras mira algo junto a Stefan y Elizabeth. "Tienen que irse, no quiere que estén aquí." Damon dice mirándolos. "Sal de aquí con Elizabeth y tu cabello de héroe y no vuelvan nunca más." Damon susurra mirando a Stefan antes de que sus ojos se fijan en Elizabeth.

"No sin ti." Susurra ella mirándolo también.

"No hagas nada que podrías lamentar, Damon. Piensa en nosotros. Elizabeth, Elena..." Stefan comienza antes de que Damon lo corta.

"No quiero explicarte esto, Stefan, pero parece que tengo que hacerlo." Damon dice con molestia. "Elena ya no me importa, y tu y Elizabeth no significan nada para mí."

"¿Por qué? Porque apagaste tu interruptor?" Le pregunta Elizabeth.

"He arrancado el interruptor de la pared, no hay ningún interruptor Elizabeth porque no hay esperanza. Cada gota de sangre que he derramado, cada cuerpo que he drenado, cada mala decisión que he tomado, ha sellado mi destino.. Mi camino y el camino de Elena, no son el mismo. Su gran futuro es sin duda más feliz que el mío." Damon dice mirándola antes de darle la espalda. "Ahora, por última vez... ¡Fuera de aquí." Damon grita antes de empezar a alejarse.

Stefan mira a Elizabeth antes de que acelera hacia Damon agarrando la fregona, rompiéndola por la mitad antes de meterlo en la espalda de Damon. "Dije que no." Stefan dice con rabia. En ese momento Bonnie entra mirando a Damon en el suelo.

"Llevenlo al coche, voy a ir a buscar a Enzo". Bonnie dice.

"Tenemos que salir, no es seguro." Stefan le replica enseguida negandose.

"No estamos dejando a Enzo." Elizabeth responde con molestia mientras Bonnie empieza a caminar.

Elizabeth suspira mirando de nuevo a Damon, pero no estaba. Ella ensancha los ojos mirando a su alrededor buscándolo, antes de que Stefan recibe un puñetazo en la cara por Enzo. Que acelera agarrando a Elizabeth pasando un brazo detrás de su cuello mientras Damon estaba a su lado sosteniendo a Bonnie.

"Deben salir ahora, Stefan. Antes de que Damon y yo estemos obligados a hacer algo que a nadie le va a gustar." Enzo declara apretando con mas fuerza su brazo por el cuello de Elizabeth. "Vete." Enzo susurra cuando Stefan mira a Damon.

"Déjame ir, Damon." Bonnie dice con enojo mientras se retuerce en sus brazos.

"Está bien. ¡Deja que se vayan y nos iremos." Stefan dice rindiendose, enseguida Bonnie y Elizabeth fueron liberadas fácilmente. Bonnie mira a Damon y el le sonrie.

"Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo, Bon." Damon susurra, antes de que su mirada se vuelve hacia Elizabeth.

"Damon..." Elizabeth susurra en voz baja mirándolo a los ojos para intentar ver algo de humanidad en ellos, pero no había nada.

"¿No lo entiendes?" Damon dice burlándose de ella. "¿Crees que puedes ganar contra esta cosa? Tu no puedes Elizabeth." Mientras Enzo sube los escalones hacia la piscina de sangre debajo de las rejillas de metal, llevando un cubo de sangre. "Mi vida se acabó." Damon susurra mirándola con algo en sus ojos que Elizabeth no podía descifrar. "Mi vida ha terminado hace mas de un siglo y medio, Elizabeth. Desde que Stefan me la quitó". Afirma volviéndose a mirar a Stefan sus los ojos se volvieron fríos mientras miraba a su hermano. Damon se aleja y enjuaga lavando con agua la fregona y limpiando toda la sangre y la suciedad del suelo.

"Vamos a salir de aquí." Stefan susurra. Antes de que Elizabeth mira a Damon y Enzo antes de seguir a Stefan y a Bonnie saliendo de aquel lugar.

* * *

Stefan se detiene en la casa de Enzo antes de que todos se quedan en silencio. "No has dicho ni una palabra..." Bonnie susurra. "Se que eso fue duro, pero ese no era Enzo.. Ese no era Damon. Están fuera de control." Bonnie dice mientras miraba a Stefan desde el espejo retrovisor.

"Pero todas esas pistas. La cuerda de guitarra y el cuentakilómetros. Enzo las dejo para mi. Lo se." Elizabeth susurra mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su cara, luego mira a Stefan que no ha dicho nada en todo el camino. Ella sabe que esta situación le estaba haciendo daño. Lo que Damon le dijo... Lo hirió más profundamente de lo que pensába. Lo vio en sus ojos.

"Enzo quería que los encontraramos..." Bonnie sigue hablando antes de mirar a Stefan y Elizabeth. "La próxima vez los traeremos de lo que sea que los tiene." Ella indica mientras los ojos de Stefan estaban tratando de no llenarse de lágrimas.

"No hace ni dos horas, estabas diciendo que tuviera esperanza." Susurra Elizabeth mirando a Stefan mientras ponía una mano en su hombro. "Tenías razón." Dice sonriendo un poco.

"Dijo que era mi culpa." Stefan susurra hablando finalmente. "Ya lo dijo antes, así que no sé por qué me duele tanto." Stefan añade moviendo la cabeza. "Esta vez se siente como si... Nunca me perdonara." Stefan susurra mirando a Elizabeth. "Tal vez tu tenías razón esta mañana..."

"No." Elizabeth lo corta moviendo la cabeza hacia él. "Me dijiste que había esperanza, Stefan. Ahora, toma un minuto para pensar, para que puedas encontrar la tuya." Contesta Elizabeth y Stefan solo asiente antes de bajar del coche.

* * *

Elizabeth esta parada en la ventana mirando hacia la fría noche. Recordando ese día incomodo. Aun no podía creer que los habían encontrado. Encontraron a Damon y a Enzo. Aunque no eran ellos mismos. Algo los controlaba. Recuerda las pistas de Enzo, creyendo que estaban vinculadas a un libro que el utilizaba para leerle llamada 'La Odisea'... Salvo que las pistas quedaban vinculadas a una historia de ese libro. La historia de las sirenas. Seres hermosos que atraían a los hombres en sus profundidades cantándoles antes de matarlos y despellejar su carne para que ellas pudieran permanecer jóvenes para siempre. Eso la lleva a Damon. ¿Cómo fue atraído hacia la desconexión de su interruptor de la humanidad? Ni siquiera parece que él este más allí. Pero de algo si se sentía segura, ella nunca renunciaría a Damon, aunque la esperanza le dolía. Iba a mantener la esperanza de que Damon se encontraba todavía en algún lugar dentro de el. Ella suspira antes de irse a la cama, y se acuesta mirando el techo. Recordando.

 _ **(Comienzo flashback)**_

 _ **"Padre" se escucho la voz enojada de alguien que se acercaba a la sala. "Necesito hablar contigo seriamente sobre..."**_

 _ **"Ahora no Damon" corto el hombre mayor mirando detras de ella. "Muestra cortesia cuando hay invitados. Disculpate con la señorita."**_

 _ **"Lo siento mucho..." Elizabeth se voltea de frente al joven y tanto ella como el quedaron sin palabras al verse, ella no pudo dejar de perderse en esos ojos tan azules y hermosos que tenia aquel hombre joven llamado Damon, jamas habia visto color de ojos parecidos.**_

 _ **(Fin flashback)**_

En otro lado alguien también esta sumido en sus pensamientos.

 _ **(Flashback de Damon sobre Elena.)**_

 _ **"Por lo tanto, Damon... Dime. ¿Qué es lo que quiero?" Elena le pide levantando la ceja a el.**_

 _ **"Quieres un amor que te consuma." Dice el caminando hacia ella. "¿Quieres pasión y aventura, e incluso un poco de peligro." Añade asintiendo lentamente y sonriendo a ella.**_

 _ **"Está bien. Por lo tanto, ¿qué quieres?" Ella pregunta inclinando su cabeza hacia el antes de escuchar un bocinazo de coche que venía hacia ellos. "Eso son mis padres." Ella dice antes de volverse hacia el, ya que estaba justo en frente de ella.**_

 _ **"Quiero que obtengas todo lo que estás buscando. Pero en este momento, quiero que olvides que esto ocurrió. No puedo tener a la gente sabiendo que estoy en la ciudad, pero... Buenas noches, Elena". Susurra antes de acelerar lejos.**_

 _ **(Fin flashback)**_

Damon abre los ojos y ve el camino abierto delante de Enzo antes de recordar otro momento. Jugando en su mente. Todos los días desde hace meses, perfeccionando el momento cada vez que lo ve aunque solo sea solamente un sueño.

 _ **(Flashback de Damon soñando con Elizabeth)**_

 _ **"Padre" llama el fuertemente acercadome a la sala. "Necesito hablar contigo seriamente sobre."**_

 _ **"Ahora no Damon" corta su padre mirándolo furioso sentado frente a una mujer. "Muestra cortesía cuando hay invitados. Discúlpate con la señorita."**_

 _ **"Lo siento mucho." la mujer o mejor dicho la joven se volteo frente a el y no puede evitar quedarse sin palabras al verla, era bella no podía dejar de perderse en sus ojos. Ambos se quedaron viendo hasta que el molesto de su padre carraspeo su garganta recordando que no estaba solo con la joven. Ella dio un paso adelante. "Descuide sr Salvatore, no debe disculparse. Esta bien."**_

 _ **No pudo evitar sonreirle levemente acercándose a ella. "De verdad lamento mi falta de educación. srta?"**_

 _ **"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Whitmore." dice ella lentamente, vuelve a sonreír tomando su mano entre una de las de el y se inclina besandole el dorso.**_

 _ **"Un placer Srta Whitmore." ella sonríe un poco mirándolo con algo en su mirada que no sabe descifrar.**_

 _ **(Fin del flashback)**_

Aunque había sido solo un sueño, lo había sentido muy real. Y no podía dejar de imaginar ese momento cada vez que podía. La memoria de Elena y Elizabeth era lo que lo mantenía aferrado a un posible cambio esperando.


	24. Capítulo 24

"Enzo me dejo todas esas pistas apuntando a una vieja historia sobre las sirenas. ¿Qué sabes sobre ellas?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Alaric.

"Hay diferentes historias del origen. De la mitología pagana y griega." dice Ric. "Todas las leyendas están basadas en la misma idea. Las sirenas usan el control mental para atraer a sus victimas a su muerte. Algunos dicen que son las mensajeras del diablo."

"Algo tiene control sobre ellos." Elizabeth le asegura. "Crees que las sirenas podrían ser reales?"

"Para ser honestos, Elizabeth, yo ya no se que pensar." Alaric confiesa. "Supongo que cada historia tiene que empezar en algún lado."

Elizabeth abre el libro leyendo un fragmento. "Embrujaban a todo el que se acercaba a ellas. No había vuelta a casa para los hombres que se acercaban desprevenidos. Con su canción, las sirenas los embrujaron. Mientras ellas estaban sentadas en un prado con una pila de esqueletos descompuestos de hombres, cuya marchita piel colgaba de sus huesos."

"Muy poético." murmura Ric.

"No es poético. Es real." Elizabeth dice secamente. "Los cuerpos que vi. Las pistas que Enzo dejo. Quiere que sepamos quien es el enemigo. Quiere que les ayudemos a combatirlo."

* * *

"Bueno qué piensa tú jefa de tu afición diaria sobre rastrear informes de crimen?" le pregunta Bonnie a Caroline mientras buscaban información de las pistas se Enzo.

"Le dije que es una versión oscura de Pinterest." responde Caroline antes de mirar a Elizabeth. "Viste los muffins de arándanos de la sala de descanso? Los tengo por la venta de pasteles de las niñas."

"No tengo hambre, gracias." Elizabeth dice sin mirarla.

"Elizabeth, necesitas comer algo." Caroline da una mirada de mamá oso.

"Lo haré luego." Elizabeth le promete. "Ahora mismo necesitamos buscar crímenes más allá de Tennessee. Ellos podrían haber viajado estos últimos par de días."

"Bien. Ampliaré el radio de búsqueda." dice Caroline antes de que Stefan entra a su oficina.

"Estaba ocupado entregándole su antiguo Porsche al señor McFly." el les explica antes de besar a Caroline.

Lo ponen al día mientras se encarga de la búsqueda en internet.

"Aún no entiendo por qué no nos deja pistas más concretas." Elizabeth murmura refiriéndose a Enzo.

"Enzo esta jugando al doble agente, así que imagino que necesita escoger sus momentos." dice Stefan.

"Ahí." le señala Caroline a Stefan. "Carolina del Norte. Dos asesinatos en dos pueblos diferentes esta mañana."

"Ambas mujeres murieron por heridas en el cuello." dice Stefan antes de fruncir el ceño.

"¿Qué pasa?" Elizabeth le pregunta.

"Los nombres de las víctimas. Sarah Nelson McGowan." Stefan dice mirando a Elizabeth. "La segunda víctima es Sarah Jane Nelson. Creo que Enzo ha escogido su momento."

"¿Por qué lo dices?" le pregunta Caroline.

"Porque hay otra Sarah Nelson viviendo en Carolina del Norte. Su nombre real es Sarah Salvatore. Es mi último pariente vivo. A menos que Damon llegue a ella primero." Stefan dice respirando hondo.

* * *

"La madre de Sarah era la novia de Zach Salvatore en 1994." le explica Stefan a Bonnie.

"Espera, creo que me sé esta historia." dice Bonnie. "Damon mató a una embarazada. Es lo peor que ha hecho nunca."

"El bebé sobrevivió y creció como Sarah Nelson." Stefan sigue hablando.

"Stefan se aseguro de que fuera adoptada por una familia cariñosa. Y le dio un fideicomiso, la puso a salvo." Elizabeth le dice a Bonnie.

"¿Por qué sería Sarah el objetivo de Damon?" pregunta Bonnie confundida.

"No lo se. El ni siquiera sabe que existe." Stefan dice frunciendo el ceño. "Pero ella y Enzo fueron algo así como amigos-enemigos."

"¿Así que piensan que fue idea de Enzo?" Elizabeth les pregunta seria.

"Mira, no estoy intentando meterme en su cabeza, solo, estoy intentando salvar a Sarah, eso es todo." dice Stefan.

Elizabeth ve la preocupación en el rostro de Stefan, ella suspira queriendo dejar el tema a medias. "Avísenme cuando nos acerquemos a Raleigh." pide antes de ponerse sus audífonos cerrando sus ojos.

* * *

"Todavía es el inquilino, ya veo." Un acento británico pidió a caminar por el pasillo.

"Sólo puedo permitirse el lujo de alquilar, no comprar. Después me dijeron que mi fondo fiduciario vino del Salvatore, dejé de cobrar mis cheques. No quería tomar el dinero de los asesinos en serie." Sarah dice que desde fuera la puerta del apartamento mientras abría antes de entrar y Stefan, Caroline y Elizabeth se levantan de donde estaban sentados, mientras Sarah los miraba confundida al mismo tiempo que Enzo entra detrás de ella.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" Enzo les pregunta mirándolos antes de que su mirada se detiene en Elizabeth.

"Me alegro de verte también." Elizabeth responde inclinando la cabeza.

"Hola amor." Enzo declara sonriendole.

* * *

Elizabeth ve a Enzo mirar por la ventana algún punto indefinido mientras el silencio reinaba entre ellos.

"Así que este es el nuevo tú?" Elizabeth le pregunta. "Silencios largos y mensajes crípticos?"

"No era tan críptico." Enzo habla por primera vez. "Lo entendiste, no?"

"No es por ser quisquillosa, pero podrías solo haber escrito la palabra "sirena" Elizabeth dice frunciendo el ceño.

"Bueno, ahí esta el dilema." Enzo voltea a mirarla. "Cuánto más específicos sean mis pensamientos más puede introducirse en mí psíquicamente."

"Estamos hablando de una verdadera sirena, verdad?" Elizabeth le pregunta. "Como, monstruosas sirenas que cantan a los marineros?"

"No, no tiene cola de pez. Aunque si que le gusta nadar." Enzo sonríe levemente.

"¿Qué quiere de ustedes?" Elizabeth lo interrumpe.

"Lo mucho que puedo decir, es que ella quiere dos soldados leales para seguir trayendo su cena." Enzo responde. "No has visto como era antes de que se alimentara de la carne de 87 personas. No fue bonito."

"¿Por qué Damon y tú?" Elizabeth le pregunta sin entender.

"Estábamos en la cripta cuando necesitaba un aperitivo? Yo que sé, Elizabeth. De verdad me gustaría saberlo." Enzo dice rodando los ojos.

"Bueno, cuál es su debilidad? ¿Cómo la pararemos?" le pregunta ella.

"Esperaba que eso pudiera ser discernido por otros." Enzo dice acercándose a ella. "Yo mismo estoy completamente ocupado manteniendo mi propia tapadera. Voy a tener que volver pronto con ella."

"¿Qué?" Elizabeth frunce el ceño. "¿Por qué? Ahora estas a salvo.

"No lo estoy." Enzo le asegura. "Y tampoco lo estás tu si me quedo aquí."

"Enzo..." Elizabeth trata de tocarlo, pero el se aleja.

"No, no lo hagas." Enzo la mira serio. "No puedo permitirme pensar en lo importante que eres."

"¿Soy importante?" Elizabeth le pregunta con ironía. "Es fácil de decir en estos días."

"Mira, entiende mi situación." Enzo pide. "El enemigo ha estado metiéndose en mi cabeza. Atacándome mentalmente. Cavando en busca de formas de aprovechar mi obediencia."

"Por eso Sarah es un objetivo?" Elizabeth le pregunta.

"Muy a mi pesar." Enzo asiente. "Mi interrogador no salió de mi cabeza hasta que le di un nombre significativo. Todo lo que puedo hacer ahora es intentar no matar a Sarah."

* * *

"Mira, lo entiendo. Eres mi familiar perdido o lo que sea, te sientes mal porque esto saliera así, pero lo bueno es que por fin nos conocemos. ¿Algo más?" Sarah pregunta con enfado mientras empaca sus maletas en su habitación.

"Bueno, esperaba que estuvieras un poco menos molesta conmigo por intentar mantenerte a salvo." Stefan responde con sarcasmo apoyado en su tocador.

"No estarías molesto si un extraño secreto controlara tu vida con mentiras y hipnosis durante 18 años? Se que te asombra que tenga problemas de confianza, pero no me voy de aquí con nadie que no sea Enzo." Sara dice agarrando su pasaporte y la bolsa de la cama. "Por lo menos el quiere que tome mis propias decisiones." Añade saliendo de la habitación y en la cocina para ver a Elizabeth y Enzo. "Aún tengo que tomar mis negativos de la cámara." Sarah declara tendiéndole su bolso a Enzo.

"Nos quedaremos con ella mientras ustedes van al coche." Dice Elizabeth señalando a Enzo entregándole las llaves del auto.

"Está bien. Yo te escribiré cuando este en el frente." Enzo le dice antes de mirar a Sarah. "De prisa."

"Bien todos deberíamos simplemente salir a la carretera juntos?" Sarah pregunta poniendo los ojos. "Acción de Gracias" Ella comenzó antes de que de la nada Damon apareciera a través de la ventana al lado de ella, agarrándole la cabeza con su brazo amenazando con romperle el cuello.

"Damon, no!" Grita Elizabeth desesperada. El solo la mira. "No lo hagas."

"Pensé que te dije que me dejaras en paz." Damon dice dirigiéndose a Stefan ignorando a Elizabeth con intención.

"No puedo." Stefan dice mientras veía a Sarah con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos todavía en los brazos de Damon. "Y no puedes matarla. Ella es parte de nuestra familia." Stefan dice señalando a Sarah.

"Estan muertos, Stefan. Tu y yo incluidos." Damon dice con molestia.

"Es la hija del tío de Zach. Su nombre es Sarah Salvatore."

"Eso es imposible." Damon dice moviendo la cabeza a Stefan. Muy lejos de la humanidad para que Stefan llegue a el.

"Damon, cuando te vimos por última vez, estabas hablando como un loco, diciendo que tu destino ha sido sellado por el mal que has hecho. No está destinado a ir al infierno, Damon." Elizabeth susurra haciendo que Damon la mire, al igual que Sarah que la miraba con miedo en sus ojos. "¿Quieres saber por qué?" Pregunta Elizabeth mirando de nuevo a Damon, que se aferraba a Sarah más apretado, pero sin lastimarla.

"Habla rápido." Damon susurra dándole una oportunidad.

* * *

"Así que la triste historia de la novia del tío Zach llegó con una posdata. Imagina todas las Navidades que podríamos haber pasado con Sarah." Damon le dice a Sarah meciéndose adelante y atrás con sarcasmo.

"Mi punto es, no puedes rendir cuentas por un asesinato que tú no cometiste." Dice Elizabeth interrumpiéndolo. "Sarah no esta en tu lista de pecados, si ese tipo de cosas todavía existen, Así que si la dejas ir ahora se equilibrarán las balanzas aún más."

"Creo que no funciona de esa manera, Elise." Damon dice encogiéndose de hombros.

"Incluso si no lo hace, tu tienes que dejarla, Damon." Susurra Elizabeth dando un paso mas cerca de el. "Es lo que Elena querría, y lo que yo quiero." Añade mirándolo fijamente. "Sé que puedes entender eso."

"Vamos, Damon. Toma la decisión correcta." Stefan añade de pie junto a Elizabeth listo para acelerar a Damon en un momento dado. "Hazlo por nuestra familia, Damon. Hazlo por Elena." Stefan dice mirando a Damon que apreta la mandíbula mirando de su hermano a Elizabeth y cerrando los ojos tratando de luchar contra lo que tenía control sobre él. "Hazlo por Elizabeth. Y hazlo por mí."

Stefan añade y Elizabeth ve algo dentro de Damon salir. Él libera lentamente a Sarah y se ve luchando con algo dentro de él. "Corre." Damon susurra a Sarah. "Sal de aquí." Damon añade.

Sarah corre hacia la puerta y se queda sin aliento. Todos miran hacia ella para ver una hemorragia en su estómago, al mismo tiempo una mujer hermosa en un traje blanco y el pelo corto cayéndole justo por encima de los hombros de pie en el pasillo con un cuchillo en la mano.

Sarah cae al suelo al mismo tiempo que Stefan acelera hacia la mujer para romperle el cuello.

"Vas a tener que hacer un poco mejor que eso, Stefan." Damon dice sin moverse.

Elizabeth corre hacia Sarah para ayudarla, pero antes de que llegara Stefan la agarra sosteniéndola en sus brazos con fuerza.

"Tiene razón. Soy mucho mas fuerte de lo que parezco. Sostenla allí." La hermosa mujer de pie detrás de Stefan afirma antes de que ella caminaba lentamente frente a Elizabeth. "¿Quién eres Elizabeth?" La mujer pregunta mirándola antes de pasar a Damon, el la miraba pero no podía moverse, ni ayudarla. Elizabeth entendio todo. Esa mujer era la única. La que tenia el control sobre Damon. Ella era la sirena.

Sarah aun trata de ejercer presión sobre la herida, pero todavía sangraba, ella miraba con preocupación y tristeza a Elizabeth.

"Quédate conmigo, Sarah." Stefan dice en el oido de Elizabeth, pero no podía moverse. La mujer no lo estaba dejando.

"Damon, que parte de "Mata a Sarah" es tam difícil de entender para ti?" La sirena le preguntó a Damon antes de caminar hacia adelante. "Esto no debería ser una decisión difícil." La mujer dice moviendo la cabeza y mirando a Sara, su respiración se estaba volviendo irregular y débil. "¿Cómo pudiste desobedecerme?" La mujer pregunta de pie delante de Damon. "Para eso se necesita mucha fuerza de voluntad.. Un gran sentido de si mismo. Una conexión con alguna pizca de humanidad que has estado escondiendo de mí." Añade poniendo lentamente sus manos en la cara de Damon. Elizabeth apreta la mandíbula hacia la mujer con rabia. "Tantos meses después de esto y nunca me di cuenta de que tenías una fuerza de lealtad, que es muy irritante." Añade la mujer burlándose de Damon. "¿A dónde va tu subconsciente cuando tratas de resistirte?" pregunta antes de que ambos cierran los ojos. La mujer vuelve a abrirlos antes de volverse y mirar a Elizabeth. "Así que eres tu Elizabeth." Ella afirma sonriendo y volviéndose de nuevo a Damon. "Puedo arreglar eso." Añade y frunce las cejas antes de que ella lleva las manos hacia atrás en la cara de Damon. Luego de un tiempo él abre los ojos y le sonríe a la mujer antes de que ella se aparta parándose a su lado.

"Damon, por favor. Tu todavía puedes hacer esto bien. Tienes que ayudarla." Stefan dice mirando a Sarah mientras ella se desangra hasta morir y ahora sangraba por la boca.

Damon camina lentamente hacia adelante y Sarah mira hacia él.

"Por favor." Sarah susurra. Damon levanta su mirada y ve a Elizabeth con una ligera sonrisa.

"Lucha." Elizabeth le dice con enojo tratando de salir de los brazos de Stefan.

"¿Por qué?" Damon le pregunta alzando la ceja hacia ella.

Elizabeth mira a Sarah acostada allí mirando a Damon, pero ella no se movía.

"Lo siento mucho." Stefan susurra con ojos vidriosos mientras aun sujetaba a Elizabeth.

"¿Quieres salir de aquí?" Damon pregunta sosteniendo su mano hacia la mujer y ella le sonrie.

"Absolutamente." La sirena responde antes de que se dirigen a la puerta.

"Damon, despierta!" Grita Elizabeth con enojo a Damon, pero él camina ignorándola.

"Ahorra energía. En un par de horas estaré demasiado lejos para llegar a ti y entonces pueden ir a casa." La sirena declara sonriendole a Stefan antes de mirar a Elizabeth. "No te preocupes por tu hermano. He tomado su último refugio mental, estoy dándole un poco de remodelación." Añade sonriendo y mirando a Elizabeth de arriba abajo.

"Damon es mucho más fuerte de lo que piensas." Stefan dice detrás de Elizabeth y la sirena le sonrie.

"No, no lo es." Ella replica antes de caminar frotando su mano por la mejilla de Stefan. "De todos modos. Buena conversación." Ella sonrie antes de salir por la puerta junto a Damon.

Elizabeth gime con ira tratando de no mirar hacia Sarah.

"Elizabeth-" Stefan comienza hablar pero ella lo interrumpe.

"Ya no es Damon para mi." Susurra moviendo la cabeza. "El... Ha ido demasiado lejos" los ojos de Elizabeth se ponen vidriosos. "Damon no es más... Damon". Añade antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

* * *

Elizabeth esta en la pensión sentada en la sala con un vaso de whisky en la mano pero sin beberlo. Oye pasos detrás de ella, pero no se da la vuelta. "Lleve a Bonnie a casa." Caroline dice.

"Me habría ido con ustedes." Dice Elizabeth volteándose para mirarla.

"Ella necesitaba un tiempo a solas." Caroline responde. "¿Quieres hablar de ello?" pregunta después de un largo silencio.

Elizabeth rie un poco. "No, no realmente. Si hablo de ello, se hace real y yo realmente...realmente no quiero que lo sea." Susurra ella mirando lejos.

"Déjame expresarlo de otro modo. Tu necesitas hablar de ello. No puedes llevar todo por ti misma." Caroline le replica pero Elizabeth sacude su cabeza rápidamente.

"En realidad, tengo que hacerlo." Elizabeth dice un poco molesta. "Una Mikaelson de pie. Toda mi supuesta familia original se han ido. No se donde se fueron, pero me dejaron."

"Elizabeth-" Caroline declara antes de que Elizabeth la corta.

"Mis padres murieron. Murieron por mi culpa. Todo por tratar de protegerme de Mikael." Susurra con burla. "Marcos murió también por la misma causa. Y desde que llegue a Mystic Falls todas las personas que he conocido se van o mueren. Jeremy se fue después de lo de Elena, no me hablo después de eso, Elena yace en un ataúd obligada a dormir esperando que yo muera para poder ser feliz con Damon, tal vez si ella estuviera aquí, y no yo, las cosas serian diferentes, ella ya hubiera ayudado a Damon, como yo no puedo. El la necesitaba a ella no a mi, ahora se ha ido. No puedo dejar de matar o ahuyentar a todos los que amo."

Caroline abraza a Elizabeth fuertemente. "En realidad iba a decir que Damon no se ha ido." susurra.

Elizabeth se aleja del abrazo negando con su cabeza. "Sí... lo vi pasar. Pertenece a la sirena ahora." Responde apartando la vista de Caroline. "No pude hacer nada para ayudarlo."

"No puedes perder la esperanza." Caroline añade rápidamente.

Elizabeth la mira antes de asentir con la cabeza lentamente con determinación. "No lo haré." Susurra. "El no se rindió conmigo, así que yo no lo haré con el."

Ella sonríe en el momento que Stefan sale de la sala.

"Hey. Quiero mostrarte algo." Stefan dice mirando a Caroline. Que estaba a punto de abrir la boca para negarse pero siente la mano de Elizabeth en su brazo deteniéndola.

"Voy a estar bien. Ve." Dice Elizabeth sonriendo y Caroline suspira antes de caminar por el pasillo con Stefan.

Ella suspira lentamente antes de volver a sentarse junto a la chimenea de nuevo como escucha a Caroline reír desde abajo. Al menos alguien era feliz.


	25. Capítulo 25

Elizabeth ve como Caroline se mueve ligeramente en la cama antes de que ella sonríe y se vuelve a ver a Bonnie y Elizabeth.

"Bonnie-Elizabeth!" Caroline grita y se ríe.

"Prepárate! Estamos celebrando. En primer lugar vamos a beber demasiado mucho champán, y luego vamos a tener que ir de compras por un vestido de novia." Bonnie dice agarrando una botella de champán como Caroline toma un suéter.

"Se que es Elena la que debería estar aquí con ustedes pero..." Elizabeth comienza pero Caroline la corta.

"Estoy feliz de que estés aquí, también eres mi amiga, y quiero que tu me ayudes con Bonnie en mi boda."

Elizabeth seca sus ojos rápidamente conmovida por las palabras de Caroline. Ella sonríe y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas frente a Caroline. "Sabemos que es un poco pronto, pero vamos a buscar en miles de vestidos de novia antes de encontrar el perfecto, por lo que bien podemos empezar ahora." dice encogiéndose como Bonnie asiente.

"Chicas, las amo y esto es increíble, pero no tienen que poner una cara feliz por mí en este momento." Caroline dice mirando tanto Elizabeth como a Bonnie, ambas ruedan los ojos.

"No estamos fingiendo nada. Estamos felices por ti, lo prometo." Bonnie dice. "Has estado esperando para este día toda tu vida." Bonnie dice sonriendo. "Estamos felices por ti. Confía en mí." Bonnie añade antes de hacer estallar el corcho del champán y todas se ríen.

"Está bien, pero juro. Vamos a encontrar Damon y Enzo." Caroline comienza antes de que Elizabeth la corta sin querer pensar al respecto.

"Lo primero es lo primero. La planificación de tu boda en junio." Dice Elizabeth mirándola.

"Oh, Dios mío, sí! La boda es en junio!" Caroline dijo riendo.

"La boda en junio!" Bonnie secunda a Caroline colgar la botella de champán. "Y-" Bonnie dice antes de agarrar un aglutinante y sonriendo a Caroline como Bonnie le dio unas palmaditas.

"Usted se coló en mi casa y encontré a mi viejo libro de la boda?" Caroline preguntó sorprendida por ello.

"¿De qué otra manera sabríamos de Caroline Forbes." Elizabeth dice sonriendo a ella.

"Uf, chicas .." dice Caroline mirando el libro y a sus amigas. "Esto es increíble. Son increíbles. Gracias." Caroline dice antes de volver a mirar el libro y se ríe. "¡Me voy a casar!" Ella grita contagiando a las demás, hasta que se calman.

"Está bien... Ahora bien, puesto que he estado pensando en ello-tengo que preguntar." Dice Elizabeth agarrando la botella de champagne y beberla de un trago.

"Mhmm." Caroline pregunta alegremente mientras miraba hacia abajo en su dedo anular.

"¿Cómo tomo Ric la noticia?" pregunta Elizabeth mordiéndose los labios y levantando la ceja confundida.

* * *

Enzo cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras se resistía a sus juegos mentales.

"Solo apágalo." gruñe ella cuando lo suelta. "Es un botoncito pequeñito de humanidad justo al fondo de tu cerebro. Tengo grandes planes para ti y el proceso sera mucho mejor si tus emociones no van de acompañamiento. Vamos, Enzo. El servicio de habitación se esta enfriando."

"Bueno, si te sientes hambrienta, no dejes que yo te detenga." Enzo le dice y ella se acerca a el molesta. Toma su rostro e intenta entrar de nuevo, pero el se resiste. Ella lo lastima hasta que tiene suficiente de su dolor.

"Mira a Damon allí." Ella lo señala mientras este leía un libro. "El tiene la idea correcta. Esta feliz."

"Aburrido, en realidad." Enzo la corrige. "Solo mátalo."

"En tres milenios, tengo un registro impecable cuando se trata de controlar a los hombres." Ella toma una copa de champan. "50,000 a cero. Más o menos unos peloponenses. Y estoy a punto de agregar a uno a la columna de perdedores porque no le apetece someterse."

"Es un hueso difícil de roer." dice Damon. "70 años en una celda te provoca eso y solo le estas aumentando su tolerancia a la tortura."

Sybil respira hondo antes de caminar para estar detrás de Damon.

"Tengo un itinerario completo, así que supongo que vamos a tener que pasar al plan "B" ella se agacha abrazando a Damon mientras le susurra al oído. "Ese plan es para Elizabeth."

"El cual sera tan efectivo como el plan A" Enzo dice. "Ella no significa nada para mi."

"Ya veremos." Sybil lo mira divertida. "¿Damon? Me podrías hacer un favor y matar a Elizabeth Whitmore?"

"Claro."

* * *

"Vamos a hablar de siluetas. Céntrate en los de linea A y los de corte columna. Estamos abiertas a probar los de silueta trompeta, pero cuidado con el volumen." Caroline dice mirando a la mujer que cogió los dos vestidos de novia de su preferencia.

"Menos vestido, más la novia." Ella responde y Caroline asiente sonriendo.

"Exactamente." Caroline dice feliz cuando la mujer comienza a alejarse. "Gracias." Añade antes de volverse hacia Bonnie y Elizabeth. "Ahora tenemos que buscar los mejores vestidos para las damas de honor."

"Damas de qué?" Elizabeth pregunta confundida.

"Imponente, que sería un honor ser uno de su dama de honor!" Bonnie responde poniéndose de pie y abrazando a Caroline.

"Tengo un objetivo asesino y no hay dudas sobre el aparejo del sorteo del ramo." Caroline sonríe agarrando un ramo rosado de flores mientras se gira hacia el espejo y pone el ramo delante de ella. "Lista? Uno, dos, tres!" Caroline dice alegremente antes de que ella arroja el ramo detrás de ella.

Elizabeth se queda sin saber que hacer, solo ve sonriendo como Bonnie corre hacia el ramo antes de que una mano se engancha. Ella ensancha los ojos al ver a Damon con sangre en la boca, mientras sostenía la mujer que estuvo con ellas hace un segundo en la otra mano. La mujer colgaba muerta con sangre corriendo por su cuello.

"Damon, que estás-" Bonnie comienza antes de que Caroline la corta.

"Bonnie, Elizabeth corran." Caroline dice.

Elizabeth voltea y mira a Bonnie que abre mucho los ojos mirándola. Ambas asienten y echan a correr.

"Vine a confirmar mi asistencia a la boda de mi pequeño hermano y de mi cuñada." Damon dice antes que lanzar a Caroline en un bastidor de vestidos.

"Elizabeth." Damon mira alrededor de la tienda de ropa. "Puedo oír los latidos de tu pequeño corazón roto, Elizabeth. Si no sales ahora mismo matare a Bonnie primero antes que a ti."

"Ya basta Damon." Elizabeth aparece saliendo de su escondite.

Damon sonríe al verla antes de caminar hacia ella lo que hace que retroceda lentamente con temor.

"Damon, basta." Susurra sacudiendo la cabeza mientras él se inclina a ella, en ese momento Elizabeth saca un pedazo de percha del estante clavandoselo a Damon en el pecho. Bonnie corre hacia Damon, perforando su espalda con un palo de uno de los bastidores seguida de Caroline pasando el polo en la pared pegando a Damon allí.

"Pobre pequeña Elise. Siempre la dama, pero nunca la novia." Damon dice burlándose.

Elizabeth y las demás lo miran solo un tiempo antes de caminar rápidamente fuera de la tienda dejándolo allí.

* * *

Damon esta luchando tratando de sacar el polo que lo clavaba a la pared, cuando en ese momento aparece Sybil, con Enzo siguiéndola. "Entonces, ¿te golpeó una chica?" ella pregunta con burla.

Damon rueda los ojos. "Tres chicas, si estamos contando."

Sybil se voltea a mirar a Enzo que estaba riéndose. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Tan solo admiro la destreza de las chicas." Enzo responde tratando de apagar la risa bajo la mirada de Sybil.

"No." Sybil dice viendo a Damon de nuevo, y acercarse parándose frente a el. "Esa mirada me dice que sabes algo que yo debería saber, pero que no quieres que sepa." ella toma el rostro de Enzo. "Y sabes cómo me siento acerca de los secretos."

Damon ve que Enzo se resiste, pero ella logra obtener algo porque se voltea mirándolo con molestia. "Parece que alguien olvido mencionar que Elizabeth y tu tienen bastante historia juntos. Ya entiendo porque tu corazón no estaba en esto." ella coloca las manos a los lados de la cabeza de Damon. "Bueno, ya veremos qué podemos hacer al respecto."

 _ **(Comienzo de la memoria)**_

 _ **"¿Cómo sabes que este tipo estara aquí?" Damon pregunta omitiendo su charla.**_

 _ **"Lo llamé. Él está aquí. Siempre está aquí." Elizabeth dice antes de sonreír maliciosamente. "El siempre aparece cuando lo llamo, digamos que tiene cierto enamoramiento hacia mi."**_

 _ **"Bien." Damon finge una sonrisa antes de empujarla contra la pared a una velocidad estupenda. "Sólo una cosa. Si me estás mintiendo de alguna manera, te arrancaré el corazón y lo empujaré por tu garganta. Es algo en lo que soy muy bueno."**_

 _ **Elizabeth lo agarra y lo empuja contra el coche a toda velocidad, girando su brazo a la espalda. "Damon, Damon. Recuerda lo que te voy a decir muy bien. Soy mayor que tú y más fuerte." Le susurra en su oído torciendo mas su brazo y ganándose un quejido de dolor por parte de el. "No te metas en mi lado malo." Ella lo suelta. Ambos se miran con rabia. "Puedes confiar en mí." Con eso se voltea dándole la espalda y caminando hacia el edificio.**_

 _ **Damon la observa alejarse, antes de mover su brazo aun sintiendo el dolor punzante. Luego acomoda su chaqueta y la sigue.**_

 _ **(Fin primera memoria)**_

Damon se queja un poco cuando Sybil hace mas presión agarrando su cara.

 _ **(Comienzo de otra memoria)**_

 _ **Elizabeth abre la puerta de la pensión y entra. Al cerrar la puerta, Damon aparece detrás de ella. Damon agarra a Elizabeth por la garganta y el vampiro la acelera en una pared. "Te dije que no me provocaras Elizabeth." le susurra Damon entre dientes. Elizabeth rueda los ojos y también agarra la garganta de Damon. Ambos hacen gemidos y ruidos ahogados mientras se aferran firmemente a las gargantas del otro.**_

 _ **"OK, me rindo. DE ACUERDO?" Damon le dice asfixiado. Elizabeth sonríe y lo libera. Él hace lo mismo tosiendo y frotándose el cuello. "Maldita sea. Eres fuerte por una pequeña cosa."**_

 _ **"Te lo dije una vez, soy mas vieja y mas fuerte que tu." Elizabeth le dice cruzándose de brazos. "No me dan miedo tus amenazas Salvatore. Así que no pierdas tu tiempo y hacerme perder el mio contigo."**_

 _ **"No te quiero aquí." Le dice Damon deteniéndose frente a ella cuando se disponía a irse de nuevo. "Vete de mi casa ahora."**_

 _ **Elizabeth sonríe burlándose de Damon. "Lastima, porque no soy tu invitada, sino de Stefan." Ella sube su mano y presiona el pecho de Damon empujándolo lejos de ella. "Así que tendrás que aguantar mi presencia un tiempo mas."**_

 _ **Damon se queda parado en el mismo lugar antes que ella, le sonríe y lo rodea antes de irse. "Como odio a esa chica." Damon dice entre dientes.**_

 _ **(Fin de la segunda memoria)**_

"Whoa. Eso es mucho mal camino entre ustedes dos." Sybil dice levantando sus cejas con asombro. Aunque sabe que debe haber mas. "¿Qué me estoy perdiendo? Oh espera. Ahí esta. Mm-hmm, lo tengo." Sybil entra en la en memoria de Damon, viendo la memoria que ocultaba.

 _ **(Comienzo de memoria)**_

 _ **Damon esta en la habitación de Elizabeth, y la ve saliendo de su cuarto de baño, secando su cabello y sin ver a donde va. Ella choca con el. Levanta su mirada y se ve asombrada. "Oye." Saluda ella suavemente dejando de secar su cabello. "Estas bien?" pregunta acercándose un poco a el.**_

 _ **"Perfecto." Le responde el. Se miran unos segundos hasta que el vuelve a hablar. "Y tu?"**_

 _ **"Estaré bien." Elizabeth dice tratando de poner una buena cara, aunque el sabe que estaba fingiendo. "Como esta Stefan?" pregunta acercándose al espejo del tocador, fingiendo desenredar su cabello.**_

 _ **"Esta bien."**_

 _ **Elizabeth levanta la mirada cruzándose con sus ojos. Damon se apoya contra la pared con los brazos cruzados solo observándola. Ella fuerza una sonrisa en su cara. "No me mires tanto, vas a gastarme."**_

 _ **"Se que no estas bien." Es lo único que Damon le responde.**_

 _ **La sonrisa forzada de Elizabeth desaparece. "Estoy bien Damon, en serio."**_

 _ **"No."**_

 _ **"¡Estoy bien!" grita ella, con lagrimas en los ojos. "Rayos. Estaré bien."**_

 _ **Damon se acerca a ella lentamente y roza su brazo con su mano. Ella abre los ojos y lo ve por el reflejo del espejo. Damon le sonríe levemente agarrando su mano. El la voltea para que quede frente a el. "Se que no estas bien." Le susurra mirándola a los ojos. "Tardaras tiempo en reponerte." Damon baja su mirada al mismo tiempo que le coloca una pequeña pulsera en la muñeca. "Pero quiero que sepas que no estas sola. Aquí estoy contigo."**_

 _ **Elizabeth lo mira y se encuentra con sus ojos. Ella solloza y lo rodea con los brazos, abrazándolo fuertemente.**_

 _ **(Fin de la memoria)**_

Sybil reemplaza el recuerdo de Damon de él y Elizabeth consigo misma. "Mm. Mucho mejor." Ella se aparta de Damon que se había quedado paralizado con la mente confusa. "Tenemos trabajo que hacer." Le dice a ambos y le hace un gesto a Enzo para que ayudara a Damon, antes de salir de la habitación con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

* * *

"Stefan, Damon quiere muerta a Elizabeth." Bonnie dice en el teléfono como entran en la casa de huéspedes.

"¿Por qué está yendo por ella? eso no tiene sentido." Stefan responde confundido antes de que Caroline agarra el teléfono.

"Nada de esto tiene sentido, pero vamos a necesitar armas, muchas de ellas." Caroline declara caminando a una silla junto a la pared antes de levantar la parte inferior de la almohadilla para revelar una caja única que era el arma.

"Y, por supuesto, el trono está vacío." Habla Elizabeth con molestia mientras estaba sentada en el sofá.

"Bien, sí, lo siento, yo era hijo de corrección. Sin embargo, las ballestas están todavía en la biblioteca. Escucha, voy a tratar de realizar un seguimiento de Damon, con un poco de suerte, el zumbido nos llevará de nuevo a la reina." Stefan dice.

"Y cuando la encuentres?" Caroline le pregunta por el teléfono.

"Ric sigue trabajando en esa parte." Stefan responde solamente antes de colgar el teléfono.

* * *

"¿Crees que podemos conseguir lejos con no invitar a Damon a la boda?" Caroline pregunta mientras levanta una ballesta fuera de la plataforma oculta. "Quiero decir, incluso si podemos salvarlo?"

"Va a ser tu cuñado y probablemente el mejor hombre de Stefan." Dice Elizabeth molesta. "Además, él aun es mi amigo, asi que cuidado."

Caroline rueda los ojos con fastidio. "Está bien. Pero él no está sentado en la mesa principal."

Elizabeth solo se encoge de hombros mientras arman todas las ballestas y las tiran en sus brazos antes de caminar por el pasillo hacia la sala de estar.

"Estoy empezando a considerar una boda de destino. Trate de encontrar un lugar en Mystic Falls que no ha sido la visión de una atrocidad horrible." Caroline dice al momento que entran en la sala de estar, pero se detienen en seco como ven a la sirena sentada en la silla de Damon junto a la chimenea leyendo el libro de la boda de Caroline. La sirena levanta la vista y sonríe mirando a todas dejando por ultimo a Elizabeth. "Hola, Elizabeth. Creo que la ultima vez no nos presentaron. Soy Sybil." La sirena declara sonriendole antes de que Caroline y Bonnie se ponen delante de Elizabeth. "Me alegro verte otra vez." Sybil y añade antes de volver a mirar el libro de bodas. "Esto es realmente agradable. Caroline, ¿verdad?" Ella pregunta señalando a Caroline. "No estoy segura sobre el unicornio pero amo esta charmeuse y el diseño de diadema es exquisita."

"Sí, bueno, he hecho que en el sexto grado así que felicitaciones. Usted tiene el sentido de la moda de un niño de once años de edad." Caroline declara con sarcasmo y con una dulce sonrisa.

"Sólo quiero saber dónde Elizabeth es." Sybil responde.

"¿Qué quieres?" Elizabeth le pregunta cruzándose de brazos.

"Simple. Quiero saber que te hace tan especial. Qué pasa contigo que tienes a Enzo y Damon atrapados entre esos deditos con una manicura perfecta?" pregunta sentándose en una silla. "Entiendo lo de Enzo. El acento, lo desafortunado de ser bruja y vampiro. No-" Sybil comienza antes de cerrar el aglutinante y ponerlo al lado de ella. "Es Damon de los dos que me tiene tan perpleja. ¿Alguna vez ustedes saben..." Sybil dice sonriendole a Elizabeth.

"No." Elizabeth responde sacudiendo la cabeza con disgusto por Sybil. "Nunca. Y Enzo y yo somos buenos amigos. Así que no digas cosas que no son."

Sybil sonríe. "Que linda eres fiel a tu amistad con Bonnie ya que ella lo ama. Es lindo." la expresión de la sirena se vuelve burlona. "Aunque no eres muy fiel a Elena. Siempre amaste a su novio. Y se que todavía lo haces. Así que no creo que hayas negado la oportunidad de acercarte a Damon siendo mas que su amiga. Durante todo ese tiempo que han tenido con Elena fuera del cuadro. Debe haber hecho algo para romper todos que el cerebro adormecedor." Sybil argumenta sonriendo satisfecha por la incomodidad en la cara de Elizabeth.

"No." responde ella con enfado empezando a tensarse. Estaba segura de que si todavía tuviera su magia ya hubiera incendiado a la odiosa mujer frente a ella.

"¿En serio?" Sybil pregunta sacándola de sus pensamientos. "No te creo. Mira, eres preciosa. Puedo admitirlo, no soy ciega. Y tampoco lo es Damon. Quien, en caso de que no se hubieran dado cuenta, señoritas, es ardiente, quiero decir, no puedes deletrear Damon sin decir "caliente" Sybil dice sonriendo mirando la mirada enojada en señal de advertencia de Elizabeth. "No te sientas mal Elizabeth, entiendo porque sientes este amor tan eterno por el, y tal vez el sienta algo pero estrictamente platónico de verdad. Wow. Bien por ti." Aplaude Sybil con burla. "Aunque eso no explica cómo inspiras tanta devoción en dos hombres que se supone que son completamente dedicados a mí." Sybil dice. "Entonces, ¿por qué no te sientas Elizabeth y tenemos un poco de corazón a corazón." Añade. Cuando ninguna da un paso adelante Sybil da un paso hacia ellas. "Puedo hacer esto obligandolas, pero es muy doloroso... y va a estropear sus cabellos."

Elizabeth sonríe petulante. Dejando salir parte de la vampira maldita que ya no era. Pero si ella quería jugar? Iban a jugar.

* * *

"Por lo tanto, Elizabeth. ¿Cuál es tu secreto? ¿Qué ven Damon y Enzo en ti?" Sybil pregunta mientras vierte un vaso de bourbon detrás de las tres mujeres que estaba sentadas en el sofá.

"No tengo idea." Elizabeth responde sin emoción.

"Oh, vamos, Elizabeth. Seguramente puedes pensar en algo." Sybil declara caminando hacia ellas.

"Lo que estas tratando de hacer aquí, no va a funcionar. No vas a conseguir lo que quieres. Algo que tu debes saber acerca de Elizabeth es que ella es muy leal y que haría cualquier cosa por las personas que ama." Caroline dice con los dientes apretados como Sybil se para frente a ellas.

"¿De Verdad?" Sybil pide levantando la ceja a Elizabeth. "Ahora eso es algo con lo que podemos trabajar." Sybil dice sonriendo. "Por lo tanto harías cualquier cosa por Damon tu mejor amigo y Enzo tu amigo casi novio? Todo en absoluto? Quiero decir, que tan lejos llegarías?" Sybil pregunta. "¿Y si tuvieras que elegir entre ellos?" Añade riendo un poco antes de sentarse en el brazo del sofá frente a las muchachas. "Aquí está la cosa, señoras. Necesito dos soldados leales. Y ninguno de ellos puede soltarse de sus lazos del pasado. Se me está acabando la paciencia." Sybil dice con molestia. "Entonces me di cuenta. En realidad sólo necesito uno de ellos. El otro morirá y vivira una eternidad de oscuridad y de dolor." Sybil dice riendo y mirándolas. "Así que Elise bebe, tienes que elegir." Sybil dice utilizando el apodo que Damon le había dado. Los ojos de Elizabeth se ponen vidriosos al darse cuenta.

"Estás loca." Caroline dice burlándose de la sirena.

"No sólo soy muy vieja. Muy establecida en mis caminos y muy molesta." Sybil dice con rabia y poniéndose de pie. "Escoge." Añade mirando a Elizabeth.

"Lo entiendo. Estás celosa. Tu ves un amor que no tenías a alguien siendo sirena. Un amor que no tiene que ver contigo ." Bonnie dice por último. "Tu la estás amenazado. Así que, naturalmente, quieres destruirla en el juego más sádico que puedes imaginar. Olvídalo. Ella no está jugando." dice Bonnie molesta.

"Ustedes no son divertidas. Ya sabes lo que fue divertido? Antigua Roma." Sybil dice volviéndose hacia la chimenea. "El Coliseo. Gladiadores. Sudorosos, aceitados lanzándose el uno al otro. Tan caliente." Sybil se voltea mirándolas de nuevo. "Ustedes verán lo que quiero decir muy pronto." Añade. Haciendo que Caroline, Bonnie y Elizabeth se miren entre sí. "En exactamente doce minutos, Damon y Enzo lucharán hasta la muerte. Ellos no tienen otra opción. Yo lo ejercí así. Uno de ellos perderá." Sybil mira a Elizabeth con sorna. "Así que si no vas a elegir, entonces creo que simplemente dejaremos que los chicos se arreglen entre ellos." Sybil sonríe ante la mirada de rabia de las jóvenes frente a ella.


	26. Capítulo 26

Caroline, Bonnie, Sybil y Elizabeth se montaron en el coche de Bonnie mientras conducía hacia el destino de la lucha que estaba aparentemente pasando. "¿Por qué mantienes el coche haciendo ese ruido infernal?" Sybil pregunta mientras se refiere a los pitidos de la parte posterior mientras se sentaba junto a Caroline.

"Oh, recuerdale ponerse el cinturón de seguridad." Dice Elizabeth con molestia, Sybil le lanza miradas envenenadas desde el espejo retrovisor pero ella también podía devolverle las dagas con la misma facilidad.

"Bueno, puedo recordarles que soy inmortal." Sybil responde apartando la mirada de la de Elizabeth.

"Y esta es la forma que elijes pasar ese regalo? Tu acabas de dejar ir más de doscientos años de cautiverio. ¿Por qué no estás en una playa en la santería engendrar Channing Tatum para darle pie mensajes?" Pregunta Elizabeth sosteniendo su teléfono junto a su rodilla enviándole un mensaje a Stefan a escondidas.

"Sin ofender, pero pareces un poco pequeña para una criatura mitológica." Bonnie añade mirando a Sybil con molestia.

"Eso es sólo porque no saben el 'pavor' que les espera." Sybil responde sonriendo. "Ahora, el paso en ella. Nosotras no queremos perder una ronda." Añade sonriendo. "Cinco minutos más. Esto es tan emocionante." Sybil añadió antes de mirar a Elizabeth de nuevo. "Oh, vamos, que sucedió con todo lo atrevida a volver hablar?" Sybil le pregunta.

Pero Elizabeth solo la ignora mientras mira por la ventana. "Oh, está bien. Probablemente era más fácil hablar fuerte cuando eras una híbrida y tenias tu magia para respaldarte." Sybil se ríe cuando ve que Elizabeth aprieta las manos en puños. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Es una sensación de impotencia de alguien en este momento?" Sybil pregunta antes de sentarse en el medio de Caroline y Elizabeth. "Aquí hay un rayo de sol. De hecho, tienes todo el poder en este momento. Sólo di la palabra y tienes que decidir quién va a vivir y quién va a pasar el resto de la eternidad en el interminable tormento emocional." Sybil sonríe. "Ustedes saben de eso, ¿verdad? Son monstruos homicidas. Han hecho las peores cosas imaginables. ¿Dónde creen que van a terminar?" Ella pide. Pero nadie responde. "Algunas nubes después de la vida?" Sybil dice riendo un poco. "No. Van a otro lugar. Donde todo lo que se sabe es la soledad y la desesperación para siempre y siempre y siempre." La atención de Sybil se desvía a Caroline. "¿Y tú, Caroline? ¿Qué opinas que debería hacer Elise bebe?" Sybil pregunta antes de colocar las manos sobre la cabeza de Caroline que empieza a gemir como Sybil lee sus pensamientos antes de que ella se aleja riendo. "Oh, piensas que Stefan va a lanzarse en picado y salvar el día. Eso es poner mucha fe en tu prometido. Cuando Damon y Enzo comiencen a desgarrarse uno al otro, piensa realmente que Stefan va a dejar que Enzo mate a su hermano?" Sybil pregunta y luego mira a Elizabeth de nuevo presionandola con lo que iba a decir. "No. Él va a elegir a Damon."

Elizabeth ve como el agarre Bonnie en el volante se aprieta.

Sybil sonríe al darse cuenta de eso. "Pobre Enzo. Nadie lo va a elegir. Ni siquiera la persona que ama. Yo creo que ni tu misma lo elegirías Bonnie." Sybil dice luego volteándose hacia Elizabeth. "¿Elizabeth sólo vas a sentarte allí y permitir que Enzo muera? Después de todo lo que hizo por ti." Sybil pregunta moviéndose a la mitad otra vez.

Bonnie clava los descansos y el coche llega directamente a un alto haciendo que todas se impulsen adelante, pero como Sybil, no llevaba el cinturón de seguridad, voló a través del parabrisas cayendo delante del coche.

"¿Estás bien?" Elizabeth le pregunto a Bonnie que poco a poco se sentó en su asiento de nuevo.

"Sí." Ella respondió mirando a Sybil que se estaba moviendo.

"No está muerta." Caroline declara desde la parte de atrás. Bonnie cambia el coche en la unidad.

"Al menos ahora ella tiene que caminar." Responde Elizabeth sonriendo como Bonnie aceleraba pasando a la perra.

* * *

Elizabeth esta en silencio sintiendo la brisa llegado a través del parabrisas que ya no estaba en el coche.

"Llegaremos a tiempo." Caroline le asegura a Elizabeth mientras Bonnie manejaba.

"No, Sybil tiene razón." murmura Elizabeth. "Stefan va a proteger a Damon a pesar de todo. No puedo ayudarlo. No tengo poder. Tiene razón, no puedo luchar por el. No puedo ayudar a Damon. Ni a Enzo." Elizabeth dice tristemente.

"Elizabeth." Susurra Bonnie mirando la cara decidida de Elizabeth por el espejo. Ella no podía hacer eso. No podía escoger. Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas la escuela secundaria aparece a la vista. Aceleran en el estacionamiento y luego se bajan rápidamente.

Elizabeth duda un poco. Caroline lo nota y se acerca a ella. "No te estamos dejando sola."

Elizabeth suelta un suspiro antes de que entrar al lugar. Fruncen el ceño al escuchar gruñidos y murmullos.

Elizabeth abre los ojos encontrándose con una gran habitación llena de cajas y ver a Stefan tirado en el suelo. Y a pies de distancia, Damon estaba encima de Enzo con su mano en su pecho a la espera de arrancar su corazón mientras estaban sentados en las escaleras. "Damon, No." Grita ella rápidamente corriendo a ellos. Damon se vuelve hacia ella antes de mirar hacia abajo a Enzo. "Damon, por favor. Por favor, lucha con esto. Yo sé que puedes." añade como Damon va más profundo en el pecho de Enzo. "Damon, él es tu amigo! "Detente!" Grita Elizabeth tan fuerte como puede. Caminando lentamente hacia ellos.

"No puede." Una voz dice. Elizabeth se voltean para ver a Sybil. "La única que puede detenerlo eres tu Elizabeth. Elige." Sybil declara escuchando un gemido de Enzo.

Elizabeth mira a Enzo tratando de escapar, pero Damon es más fuerte. "Damon. Damon, no me hagas hacer esto."

"Lo siento, no lo siento, Elise." Damon responde con los dientes apretados mientras sacaba su mano profundamente en Enzo a punto de rasgar su corazón.

Elizabeth se queda parada sin saber que hacer, mira a Sybil, que solo sonríe esperando, mira a Caroline, a Stefan pero apenas si se mueve, y por ultimo mira a Bonnie.

Elizabeth aparta la mirada de Bonnie respirando muy hondo. "Elijo a Enzo!" Ella grita cerrando los ojos sin querer ver lo que sucede frente a ella. "Elijo a Enzo!"

Damon levanta la vista de Enzo confuso ya que todo parece detenerse y ser tranquilo. "¿Qué?" Damon susurra mientras Enzo mira hacia él.

"Damon. Haz el favor de quitar la mano, sin el corazón del caballero en ella." Sybil declara caminando hacia ellos.

"No." Damon susurra al hacerlo antes de volverse hacia Elizabeth confundido. Las lagrimas de Elizabeth caen cuando ve el miedo en sus ojos. "No, Elizabeth." Damon comienza pero ella aparta la mirada de él rápidamente. "No me hagas esto." Damon añade preocupado aunque ella no lo mire.

Elizabeth sigue mirando al suelo, no quiere ver la traición en los ojos de Damon. "Sé que en algún lugar en el fondo todavía hay una parte de ti Damon. Ella no pudo haberte quitado todo. Eres desagradable demasiado terco para permitir que eso ocurra." Elizabeth se atreve y mira a Damon que solo se limita a mirarla. Como si lo hiciera por primera vez. "Yo sé que mi mejor amigo esta todavía allí y voy a tener que vivir con eso. Pero no puedo dejar que Enzo muera. También lo necesito." Elizabeth susurra mientras sus ojos se ponen vidriosos. "Elijo a Enzo." Elizabeth dice de nuevo apartando su mirada de Damon. Sintiendo su corazón hundirse.

"Me estoy poniendo toda llorosa. Que conmovedor. Que tierno." Sybil declara detrás de ellos.

"Yo sé dónde voy cuando muera. No me puedes enviar allí." Damon dice pasando al lado de Elizabeth caminando hacia Sybil. Elizabeth mira a Bonnie y Caroline mirarla sin creer lo que acababa de hacer, mientras Enzo se acercaba hacia ellas.

"Peleare con todo ustedes." Enzo dice acercándose a Elizabeth poniéndola detrás de el para protegerla.

"Así que Bonnie no puede vivir sin Enzo, Stefan no pueden vivir sin Damon. Y Elizabeth no puede vivir sin ambos. Pero nadie se ha molestado en preguntarme lo que quiero." Sybil dice. "Tu eres el único que está verdaderamente comprometido por aquí, Damon. Eres un activo. Enzo ha sido una carga." Sybil añade con los dientes apretados. "Así que supongo que mi único problema real es contigo, Elizabeth." Sybil dice finalmente dando un paso cerca. "Tu eligiste mal. Hasta yo lo se. Es por eso que haré que Damon te mate." Ella se encoge de hombros delante de todos antes de que ella sonríe maliciosamente.

"¿Qué?" Enzo pregunta con enojo y ella se ríe.

"Todo esto es un juego, no?" le pregunta Caroline y Sybil sonríe.

"Si Damon mata a Elizabeth, yo mato a Enzo y entonces podemos seguir adelante con nuestras vidas." Sybil responde encogiéndose de hombros. "A menos que... Me des lo que quiero." Añade aun mirando a Enzo. "Apaga tu humanidad, promete tu lealtad a mí y entonces todos podemos ir a casa felices." Añade, pero Enzo no se mueve. "Te lo juro."

"No confíes en ella." Elizabeth susurra detrás de Enzo.

"Lo siento, amor. No veo muchas otras opciones." Enzo argumenta y Elizabeth frunce las cejas.

"Enzo." Elizabeth dice agarrando su mano. "No lo hagas."

"Sí, Enzo hazlo." Sybil dice sonriéndole. "Tu sabes que quieres. Vamos, esto es misericordia. Tu has visto lo que sucede cuando mueres. ¿Qué pasa si tu preciosa Elizabeth tiene el mismo destino?" Sybil pregunta levantando una ceja. "Sálvate. Guarda a tu verdadero amor no correspondido. Hazlo."

Enzo voltea a ver a Elizabeth.

"Enzo no lo hagas." Elizabeth dice agarrando esta vez el brazo de Enzo con fuerza al saber su decisión.

"Esta bien Elise, estaré bien." Enzo comienza rozando la mejilla de Elizabeth suavemente.

"No." Elizabeth niega. "Por favor, no."

"Elizabeth-" Enzo comienza antes de que ella lo interrumpe. "No-" Ella dice antes pero Enzo niega con la cabeza. "Elizabeth, Escucha. Si alguien me puede traer de vuelta desde cualquier lugar, eres tu. Yo sé que puedes." Enzo declara mirándola fijamente.

"No-No..." Elizabeth susurra moviendo la cabeza hacia él.

Por impulso Enzo acerca la cara de Elizabeth antes de besarla.

Bonnie desvía un poco dolida la mirada de la pareja mirando hacia Damon que estaba allí como un robot mirando la escena con una mirada extraña.

Enzo se aparta cerrando los ojos. "Perdóname, te prometí que no te besaría." dice suavemente acariciando las mejillas de Elizabeth. "Pero tenia que hacerlo, aunque fuera una ultima vez."

"No-No, No-" Elizabeth comienza cuando ve que cierra los ojos. Pero era demasiado tarde. Cuando abre sus ojos la mira fríamente. Enzo ya se había ido. La suelta y camina junto a Sybil y Damon. Bonnie se acerca a Elizabeth agarrando su brazo.

"Finalmente." Sybil dice feliz mientras sonreía. "¿Era tan difícil?" Sybil añade y Enzo le sonríe encogiéndose de hombros. "Ah, y una última cosa. ¿A alguno le importaría que me lleve mi promesa de salvar la vida de Elizabeth?" Sybil les pregunta como Bonnie tenía lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Elizabeth solo se queda quieta.

"No hay rencores aquí." Enzo declara sonriendo y Sybil sonríe feliz antes de caminar hacia él agarrando su rostro.

"Eres el mejor." Sybil añade antes de volverse hacia Elizabeth y Bonnie. "Elizabeth. Voy a contar desde diez y voy a dejar que Damon termine lo que empezó." Añade mientras ella camina hacia adelante. "Diez. Nueve, Enzo seguro que no te importa si Damon rompe en pedazos a tu amiga?" Sybil pregunta sonriendo.

"Nah". Enzo responde sin emoción.

Elizabeth en ese momento se siente impotente mientras mira a Damon fijamente por alguna luz en su mirada, pero no hay nada allí.

"Ocho por tu amor indomable." Sybil declara.

"Voy a matarte." Susurra Elizabeth con enojo a ella.

"Damon puede hacerte trizas en primer lugar." Sybil responde sonriéndole. "Siete. Seis. Stefan y Caroline no estarán seguros." Sybil continua. "Cinco. Elizabeth, deberías estar corriendo ahora, Damon ira por ti primero."

"Damon, ¡para! Por favor. Elizabeth vamonos." Dice Bonnie a Elizabeth.

Caroline aparece frente a ellas sacándolas del lugar rápidamente. Llegan al auto y cuando intenta abrir la puerta, Damon aparece detrás de ella acorralándola.

"Damon, para!" le pide Caroline.

"Damon." Elizabeth le pide pero el la mira fríamente. "Por favor." El parece escuchar algo y la suelta.

"Tienes que tomar una ultima decisión, Elizabeth." Damon se aleja y Caroline intenta acercarse, pero Enzo aparece a su lado para detenerla. "Es una elección múltiple. Rompo tu cuello, te arranco el corazón o tan solo una buena garganta degollada a la vieja usanza?"

Elizabeth solo apreta los puños mirando hacia Damon que gruñe y se lanza hacia ella.

Alaric llega justo en ese momento y va directamente hacia Damon con su coche, enviándolo lejos de ella.

"¿Que demonios?" Sybil pregunta mirando a Alaric antes de que Enzo acelera a Bonnie pero esta lo empuja hacia atrás arrojándolo hacia la barandilla.

"No sé lo que está pasando Pero-" Sybil dice saliendo de la escuela pero se interrumpe cuando Alaric golpea una especie de arma? contra su auto. Los tonos vibrantes de tono agudo hacen eco en todo el lugar haciendo que Sybil gruña de dolor agarrando su cabeza y cayendo al suelo.

Caroline le rompe el cuello a Enzo antes de que intente ayudar. Stefan aparece y le rompe el cuello a Sybil antes que se levante. Elizabeth mira a Enzo antes de desviar su atención a Damon que se quejaba mientras acomodaba su pierna y se levantaba del suelo completamente recuperado.

"Damon-" susurra ella acercándose a el, pero el camina alejándose. Decidida ella corre y lo sigue. Lo ve caminar a paso lento hacia el hermoso Mustang azul que estaba estacionado afuera. Elizabeth frunce las cejas antes de correr mas rápido y pararse frente a el. "Esta bien, Damon. Ya no tienes que ser controlado por ella nunca más." Dice respirando un poco con dificultad. "Eres libre ahora."

"Ojalá ese fuera el caso. Pero mi trabajo con ella. Solo acaba de comenzar." Damon responde mirándola sin emoción.

Stefan aparece junto a Elizabeth. "¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué trabajo? ¿Qué quiere ella contigo?" Stefan pregunta confundido.

"Puinguino de compota de manzana, hermano." Damon responde antes de entrar en el asiento del conductor. Elizabeth frunce el ceño cruzando mirada con Stefan antes de que el motor arranca y Damon se aleja. De nuevo.

* * *

"Quizas ahora conseguiremos algunas respuestas." murmura Stefan mientras ven a Sybil a través del vidrio de su celda. Mira a Elizabeth mirarla seriamente. "Estas segura de que puedes manejar a Enzo?"

"Estaré bien." Ella asegura.

"Ya sabes, si necesitas mi ayuda para llevarlo a la cabaña."

"Dije que estaré bien." Elizabeth repite. "Bonnie me ayudara."

"Bien." Stefan respira hondo.

"Si fuera por ti, habrías elegido a Damon." Elizabeth susurra.

"Si." Stefan afirma sin dudar.

"Y lo hubieras hecho sabiendo que fue Enzo el único que lucho contra Sybil. El único que arriesgo su vida para ayudarnos." Ella dice voltandose a mirarlo ahora.

"Si." Stefan la mira largo rato. "Y tu lo hubieras elegido?"

Ambos se quedan en silencio mirándose antes de que Elizabeth respira hondo. "Si Damon no se hubiera rendido tan fácilmente, habría luchado por el también. Pero no lo hizo, en cambio Enzo si lucho y sentí que por una vez se merecía que lo eligieran de primero. Damon es mas fuerte que Enzo en ese sentido."

"Entiendo perfectamente porque hiciste tu elección." Stefan dice ganándose un asentimiento de Elizabeth.

"Esto no quiere decir que me rinda con Damon." Elizabeth dice seriamente. "Luchare para salvarlo de lo que sea que lo mantenga bajo el poder de Sybil."

"Ambos lucharemos." Stefan afirma dando un paso cerca de Elizabeth apretando su hombro levemente. Ella le sonríe suavemente. "Estamos juntos en esto."

"Siempre." Susurra ella apoyando su mano en la de Stefan.


	27. Capítulo 27

Elizabeth oye su teléfono sonar otra vez, ella gime y se sienta en el sofá respondiendo la llamada. "Oye." Dice suspirando y limpiándose los ojos lentamente.

"Hey. Para un futuro sólo porque me estrello con Bonnie, no significa que no se puedes dormir en tu propia cama." Caroline dice en la otra línea.

"Sí, lo sé. Pero tenia que dormir en la Armeria para mantener un ojo en la sirena. ¿Cómo está Bonnie? Le dije que se encargara de Enzo mientras no estoy." Le pregunta Elizabeth.

"Esta al lado de Enzo, a pesar de todas las cosas horribles que está diciendo de ella. Va a tomar un día o dos para que él muera de hambre antes de que se pueda empezar a trabajar con su interruptor de la humanidad." Caroline dice.

"Espero que funcione." Elizabeth dice suspirando. "El tema de Damon es bastante complicado y quisiera que al menos Enzo recuperara la normalidad."

"Bueno, si alguien lo puede traer de vuelta, esa eres tu." Le responde Caroline al momento que la puerta principal se abre y Alaric entra con dos cafés.

"Oye Caroline, debo irme. Alaric y yo tenemos una pequeña cita con una sirena." Elizabeth Indica levantándose del sofá.

"Ten cuidado. Has visto lo que Sybil puede hacer cuando se pone en la cabeza de un hombre." Caroline dice. Elizabeth sonríe un poco mientras agarra el tenedor que utilizo Alaric en Sybil, fuera del mostrador. "Mientras que este diapasón este sonando, no puede." Dice asintiendo mientras Alaric pone el café en el mostrador.

"Bueno, buena suerte y estaré con ustedes en espíritu." Caroline responde antes de colgar.

"Gracias." Dice Elizabeth sonriendole a Alaric mientras agarra su café.

"Dale las gracias a la niñera. Ella lo facilita." Ric responde antes de que uno de sus estudiantes entra en la Armería.

"Este hola." Ella dice.

"Pensé que te dije que no vinieras hoy." Ric responde confundido.

"Bueno, he oído que había una escasez de café y vine corriendo." La chica responde con diversión mirando hacia su propio café y sonríe.

"Bueno, en realidad estamos a mitad de un gran proyecto. Así que por qué no te tomas el día libre?" Alaric comienza antes de que la chica lo interrumpe.

"Proyecto importante? Suena incompleto. Tienen una chica atada en el sótano?" Ella pregunta mirando tanto a Elizabeth como a Alaric. "Bromeo". Ella dice riéndose torpemente antes de suspirar. "Está bien, los dejaré en ello." Añade antes de alejarse.

Alaric suspira, mirando a Elizabeth. "Solo puedo tratar con una mujer seductora a la vez." Afirma y ella sonríe. "De todos modos, cualquier noticia de Damon?" pregunta poniendo su bolsa en el suelo.

La sonrisa de Elizabeth muere en su cara. "No. Y eso es lo que me preocupa." Responde poniendo el tenedor de tono en el mostrador.

* * *

Ellos caminan abajo. Elizabeth rueda los ojos, como oye a Sybil tarareando desde el interior de su celda, así que golpea el diapasón contra la ventana de cristal y la ve retorcerse mientras se quejaba.

"La toda poderosa sirena aprisionada por un diapasón." Dice Elizabeth con sarcasmo al detener el sonido.

"Lo dice la chica que puede ser asesinada con cualquier cosa." Sybil responde sonriendole con burla.

"¿Qué es lo que te duele tanto? Y por qué le hace daño a mis hijas?" Alaric pregunta al lado de Elizabeth.

"Y yo pensando que ya lo habías averiguado todo sobre mi." Sybil dice burlándose de él. "Creo que no." Añade, Elizabeth rueda los ojos antes de golpear el diapasón contra el cristal.

"Si esto disminuye tu habilidad psíquica, por qué Damon sigue siendo tu mascota?" Le pregunta Elizabeth mirándola con rabia.

"Jugué con los recuerdos más profundos de su subconsciente. Si Damon sigue sirviéndome, es porque en el fondo quiere hacerlo." Sybil responde encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Por qué le haces esto?" Elizabeth pregunta cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Todo es Damon, Damon, Damon. Tienes si quiera una pizca de curiosidad por saber quién soy?" Sybil pregunta parándose delante del vidrio quedando cara a cara con Elizabeth.

"Realmente, no. Todo lo que me importa es cómo salvar a mi mejor amigo." Responde Elizabeth con disgusto por ella.

"Hum, mejor amigo eh? Estas segura que solo es tu mejor amigo?" Sybil pregunta sonriendo mirando a Elizabeth. Al no recibir respuesta de la muchacha suspira con fastidio. "Bien, afortunadamente, la respuesta a tu pregunta es una historia. Sobre mi." Sybil dice sonriendo y mira a Alaric. "Te gustan las historias, ¿verdad, profesor?."

"Prefiero que no sean ficción." Alaric dice sin emoción cruzándose de brazos.

"Bueno, entonces te encantará esta". Sybil responde antes de mirar a Elizabeth. "Hace mucho tiempo, en una pequeña aldea del Mediterráneo, había una chica. Cuando alcanzó la mayoría de edad, la aldeana empezó a manifestar habilidades psíquicas, una cualidad que había sido prohibida en su tierra desde hace mucho tiempo que nadie podía recordar. El destino de los médium era el exilio. Por lo que es cómo nuestra pobre, inocente y abandonada aldeana termino en una balsa. La corriente la llevo a las rocas de una fría y distante costa. Aunque estaba abandonada y destinada a estar sola, no lo estaba. Allí conoció a la chica de la isla." Sybil susurra curiosamente sonriendo a Alaric y a Elizabeth. "Exiliadas juntas, conectadas por una habilidad psíquica, dos hermanas de todo menos de sangre, destinadas desde ese momento para convertirse un día.. en las sirenas." Sybil declara inclinándose mientras caminaba alrededor de su celda. "Así que, como ves, Elizabeth entiendo por qué Stefan haría cualquier cosa por Damon. Porque mi hermana haría cualquier cosa por mi." Sybil declara sentada en su cama y mirándola.

"Estas hablando en futuro? O presente?" Alaric pide confundido como Sybil sonríe.

"Olvide mencionar que somos dos?" Sybil pregunta sonriendo. "Yo aquí. Y ella ahí afuera."

Alaric toma el diapasón y lo golpea contra la ventana haciendo que Sybil se quejara bajándose de la cama.

"Por favor deja de hacer eso. Es un completo exceso." Ella dice con enojo.

"¿Que quieres decir con dos sirenas?" Alaric pregunta frunciendo la ceja en Sybil.

"Pensé que eras un investigador. Cada interpretación mitológica sobre quien soy menciona sirenas. Plural." Sybil dice con molestia.

"Bueno, esos mismos mitos también dicen que tu debes tener la mitad inferior de un pez." Alaric declara sin emociones y Sybil se rió un poco.

"Bueno, por suerte para todos nosotros, no pueden creer todo lo que leen". Sybil responde sonriendole a Alaric.

"Basta. ¿Quién es ella?" Elizabeth interviene mirando a Sybil sin emoción.

"Ten paciencia, Elizabeth. Te prometo que lo averiguaras pronto." Sybil responde sonriendo antes de que el teléfono de Alaric zumba.

"Es Seline. Te encargas de esto?" Alaric le pregunta a Elizabeth mirándola con cautela.

"Sí. Llame a Stefan mientras no estás... Podría ser de utilidad." Elizabeth asiente sin dejar de mirar a Sybil.

"Seline. Nombre sospechoso. Muy sireno." Sybil dice sonriendo despues que Alaric se va.

"¿Qué tal si nos centramos en ti y tu hermana?" Pregunta Elizabeth mientras agarraba una silla de la esquina.

"Creo que esperaré a que Alaric vuelva." Sybil responde cuando Elizabeth deja la silla en el centro de la celda. Elizabeth golpea el diapasón en el cristal de nuevo haciendo que Sybil respire pesadamente agarrándose la cabeza.

"Estás haciendo tiempo. ¿Quién es ella?" Le pregunta Elizabeth inclinando la cabeza haciendo que ella la mire.

"Crees que haciéndome daño acelerarás esto?" Sybil pregunta. Elizabeth pone los ojos antes de dejar el sonido. "Gracias." Añade Sybil suspirando dando una sonrisa falsa. "Ahora, a pesar de disfrutar de la compañía de la otra, las chicas tuvieron un compañero constante. El hambre. La que había sobrevivido en la isla todo este tiempo tenía un plan. Pero la chica de la isla lo sabia mejor. Había hecho esto antes, llamar a los marineros que pasaban con su mente. Pero no importa lo agudo que sea su alcance psíquico, los bajíos alrededor de la isla eran bruscos."

"Así que el barco se estrello." Dice Elizabeth y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Chocó contra las rocas, condenando a todo sus marineros a la muerte. Pero, lo rescatable, sus dulces, dulces provisiones pronto se arrastrarían a la orilla." Sybil dice sonriendo. "Cuando la niña descubrió lo que la chica de las islas era capaz de hacer, ella no quería saber nada de ella. Espera esto me suena familiar. Un hermano bueno, determinado a vivir como un monje, y un hermano egoístamente malvado, dispuesto a matar para saciar su hambre." Sybil declara como pasos venían detrás de Elizabeth que se voltea para ver a Stefan y Sybil se rie. "Oh, Stefan. Se que lo entiendes. Las similitudes son muy buenas. Nuestra historia es tu historia, Stefan." Sybil declara mirando a Stefan junto a Elizabeth. "Así que aquí está la prueba. Que chica eres tú?"

"Mira, no tenemos que ser enemigos. Damon y yo no tenemos nada que hacer con la Armería hasta que lo poseíste. Si somos enemigos, es porque tú elegiste este camino. Yo no pedí nada de esto." Stefan dice con molestia.

"Dios! Suenas igual que ella. Una víctima hasta el final." Sybil dice con enojo. "Insistió en que la isla les nutriría. Y cuando no lo hizo, su fe estaba alterada. Dios no proporcionó nada. Eso dependía de su hermana. El otro lado de la isla era el territorio de los jabalíes. Era peligroso, pero sabia que debía cazar. Y mira. Dios era bueno." Sybil dice suspirando.

"O quizá no había jabalíes en la isla. Seguiste atrayendo barcos a las rocas. Matando por provisiones." Dice Elizabeth mirándola.

"Y quieres saber la parte más asquerosa de todo?" Sybil pregunta mirando a Stefan y Elizabeth "No había provisiones en los barcos. Solo marineros. Y así una chica inocente se convirtió en un monstruo. Todo porque su hermana mayor la forzó a adoptar su estilo de vida, incluso si eso significaba matar y comer hombres pata mantenerse con vida. Así que, te preguntaré otra vez. Cual de las chicas eres tú?" Sybil pregunta mirando de nuevo a Stefan.

"Esto es todo lo que necesitas saber. Lo que sea que Damon y yo nos hayamos hecho en el pasado, ha sido perdonado. Él es mi hermano. Y no hay nada que puedes hacer para cambiar eso." Stefan dice con seriedad.

"Creo que has sobrestimado tu hermano." Sybil responde mirando a Stefan antes de que ella sonrió. "Y claramente, yo he infravalorado a la mía."

Elizabeth frunce el ceño antes de sentir un dolor en la parte posterior de su cabeza, ya que quema a lo largo de su cuerpo hasta que se desmaya.

* * *

Elizabeth abre los ojos para ver un cielo azulado y al mirar a su alrededor se da cuenta de que estaba tendida en tierra. Rapidamente se levanta para ver una masa de agua detrás de ella, en ese momento Stefan esta a su lado igual de confundido.

"Ustedes dos se ven confundidos." Una voz dice y ambos se vuelven rápidamente para ver a Sybil.

"¿Qué has hecho con nosotros?" Le pregunta Elizabeth mirándola confundida.

"Estoy en sus cabezas. Bueno, nuestras cabezas, en cierto punto. Mis recuerdos. Tu estúpido diapasón paró de sonar." Sybil responde. Sonrie cuando ve a sus victimas mirando alrededor "No hay lugar para correr. Así que caminen conmigo." Añade antes de liderar el camino. Elizabeth y Stefan cruzan miradas antes de seguirla.

"Así que es aquí donde atacas con tu psychicness? Tratas de romperme?" Stefan añade deteniendose.

"Normalmente, si. Pero el jefe tiene otros planes para ti." Sybil responde lo que hace que Elizabeth frunza el ceño.

"El jefe." Elizabeth la mira con molestia. "¿De qué estás hablando?."

"Él piensa que eres digna de escuchar toda la historia. Vamos a continuar?" Añade Sybil sin emoción antes de caminar. Stefan y Elizabeth la siguen lentamente como ella los lleva a una cueva en la playa. "Durante años, mi hermana y yo vivimos como caníbales. Una buena acción, una feliz ignorante. Hasta que descubrí esto." Sybil añade entrando en la cueva girando a mostrarles un santuario de algún tipo de huesos y cráneos humanos que lo rodean. "Donde mi hermana había enterrado a los marineros que había asesinado. Solo visible con la marea baja. Era el perfecto escondite."

"Lo descubriste? No eres la chica de la isla, ¿verdad?" Le pregunta Elizabeth mirando como su comportamiento parecía cambiar . "Eres la chica de la aldea."

"Yo trate-" Sybil susurra como su voz se quiebra. "Me esforcé tanto para ser buena. Mi hermana me obligo a tener esta existencia." Ella dice mirándo a Elizabeth con tristeza.

"¿Qué, esperas que tengamos compasión por ti? Después de todo lo que has hecho?" Stefan pregunta burlándose de ella.

"Tal vez, tal vez no. Todo depende de la misma pregunta: Que sirena es tu espíritu animal, Stefan?" Sybil pregunta sonriendo a las personas frente a ella antes de que se da la vuelta y agarra uno de los cráneos simplemente mirandolo. "Todos esos años, mi hermana me engaño para comer carne humana. Pero tenía que oír la verdad de su boca, así que me enfrenté a ella. Deberían haber visto la mirada en su cara... Espera, lo harán. Aquí viene." Sybil declara como una mujer entra en la cueva vestida con trapos y lanza otro cuerpo de huesos hacia abajo.

Elizabeth ensancha los ojos al mirarla. "No..." susurra, la mujer que estaba de frente parecía tan familiar. La ponía enferma.

"Elizabeth, Stefan. Creo que ya han conocido a mi hermana. Seline." Sybil dice sonriendo.

"Seline es la otra sirena?" Stefan pregunta sorprendido y enfadado a Sybil .

"Que es más impactante? Que ella me alimentara en secreto con carne humana? O que ahora se esté disfrazando de una maldita niñera?" Sybil pregunta burlandose al entrar en la mente de Elizabeth.

"Sal de mi cabeza. Ahora". Elizabeth le dice con enojo a Sybil.

"¿Por qué, para que puedas ir y advertirle a Alaric?" Sybil pregunta sonriendo. "Estás suponiendo que los voy a dejar recordar esto cuando despierten. Lo siento, pero son ordenes de arriba. Bueno, de abajo." Sybil dice antes de poner sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Elizabeth.

Ella jadea despertandose y ve a Stefan a su lado mientras la miraba confundido. Ambos se sientan en el suelo. Elizabeth mira hacia la celda para ver a Sybil todavía allí sentada en su cama mirandolos con una sonrisa. "¿Qué nos hiciste?" Elizabeth le pregunta con rabia poniendose de pie.

"Depende. ¿Qué recuerdan?" Sybil pregunta inclinando la cabeza.

"Te enfrentaste a tu hermana. Te convirtió en una caníbal en contra de tu voluntad." Stefan dice mirando a Sybil mientras buscaba tratando de recordar.

"¿Y quién es exactamente mi hermana?" Sybil pregunta levantando una ceja.

"No lo sé." Susurra Elizabeth confundida.

"Que frustrante." Sybil responde riendo.

"¿Por qué sigues aquí? Estábamos inconscientes, estabas en nuestra cabeza. ¿Por qué no escapaste?" Stefan pregunta moviendo la cabeza hacia ella.

"Y dejarlos con tal dramático suspenso? No soy tan mala." Sybil responde encogiéndose de hombros. "Estaba apunto de responder a tu pregunta. Cómo puedes salvar a Damon." Sybil declara bajandose de la cama acercandose a la ventana de vidrio. "Pero por ultima vez, necesito saber: eres una chica de isla o del pueblo?" Sybil pregunta mirando a Stefan, este se burla antes de caminar hacia la puerta. "¡Espera!" Sybil grita y Stefan se detiene. "Respóndeme, Stefan. Esto es importante. Quién eres en la historia?" Sybil pregunta. Elizabeth baja la mirada al suelo ya sabiendo la respuesta de Damon hace muchos años. "La victima, quien intentó durante año no alimentarse de sangre humana, solo por su egoísta hermano para presentarse y arruinarlo todo? O eres el monstruo, quien selló el destino de su hermano el día que le obligó a convertirse en vampiro? Que destinó a su hermano a una eternidad de miseria porque tenías miedo de estar solo?" Sybil pregunta mientras su voz se quiebra enfadada.

"Ahí vas otra vez. Vieja historia." Stefan dice sin emoción.

"Te sorprendería saber lo reciente que es en la mente de Damon." Sybil responde.

"Respondele." Elizabeth le pide a Stefan sin emoción. El la mira con confusión y poco a poco ella niega con la cabeza.

"¿Quién eres tu?" Sybil pregunta de nuevo y Stefan la mira antes de caminar lentamente hacia ella como la tristeza llenando sus ojos, ella lo observa de cerca como el cristal es la única cosa que los separa.

"Soy ambos." Stefan susurra y Sybil se voltea hacia Elizabeth.

"Y tu? Una niña cuyo destino fue sellado por los errores de sus padres originales. Y su familia adoptiva paga por ello al final."

"Tu no sabes toda la historia." Dice Elizabeth con los dientes apretados y Sybil le sonrie.

"Tienes razón. Tus padres mueren en un incendio. Siglos despues te das cuenta de que tus verdaderos padres son vampiros, y no solo vampiros sino originales, ni mas ni menos. Eres cercana a dos hermanos que aman a la misma mujer. Arriesgaste tu vida por encima de todo, solo para que el amor de tu vida, fuera feliz, pero al final, Elena , ¿verdad? ¿está atrapada en un ataúd por toda la eternidad enlazada a ti. Mientras tomas, el riesgo de su vida para tu amante. Una vez más." Sybil declara riendose.

"No me preguntes si soy la chica del pueblo o la chica de las islas. No soy ninguna. He arriesgado mi vida por las personas que amo. Ni la chica de las islas, ni la chica del pueblo lo hicieron. Tu no lo hiciste." Dice Elizabeth mirándola sin emociones. Los ojos vidriosos de Sybil la miran antes de que ella asiente lentamente.

"Me equivoqué contigo, Elizabeth. Tu eres digna. Estas lista para la verdad. Los dos." Sybil susurra mirando a Stefan y a Elizabeth también. "Cuando supe la verdad sobre lo que mi hermana había hecho por mi, hice lo único que una persona decente podría hacer. Me tiré por un acantilado. Mientras yacía muriendo, recé. Por misericordia. Por amor. Por perdón. Pero Dios nunca me respondió. En su lugar, lo hizo él. Mi hermana hizo un trato con Cade. La inmortalidad, belleza y juventud, para las dos, solo si servíamos a nuestro nuevo Señor y maestro. Nos deleitamos con la carne para mantenernos hermosas, y el toma las almas de los malvados. Al infierno."

"¿Infierno?" Stefan pregunta mirándola confundido. "Literalmente en el infierno? Vamos. Sólo dime la verdad. Quien es Cade?" Stefan pregunta moviendo la cabeza con fastidio.

"Él es la respuesta a todos tus problemas, Stefan." Sybil responde. "¿Quieres salvar tu hermano? Todo lo que tienes que hacer es matar al diablo." Sybil añade.

Stefan y Elizabeth se miran. "No te creo." Susurra Elizabeth comenzando a alejarse de Sybil.

"¿Qué parte? Hemos hablado de mucho." Sybil responde con sarcasmo.

Elizabeth rueda los ojos deteniendose a medio camino y volteandose para mirar a Sybil de nuevo. "El infierno. El Diablo. Nada de eso existe."

"Tu crees en vampiros ya que naciste siendo uno. Estas enamorada de uno. ¿Porque entonces no puedes creer en algo tan simple?" Sybil responde. "Ese es el problema con los hechos, Elizabeth. Ellos existen asi creas en ellos o no. Te lo prometo, igual que me lo prometió mi hermana. Había un hombre llamado Cade. La gente que amaba lo condeno. Y solo al final se rindieron, solo cuando el olor de su carne quemada les estaba quemando las fosas nasales, el los vio por lo que realmente era. Monstruos. Igual que tú y yo. Así que, Cade a cambio los condeno. Con su ultimo aliento, soltó una explosión psíquica tan poderosa que creó su propio mundo. Llámalo infierno si quieres. No importa que nombre le des o si crees en él o no. De todas formas, es de donde se alimenta Cade, de las almas de los condenados. Es donde te espera, Stefan." Sybil dice mirándo a Stefan con rabia al terminar de hablar.

Stefan se acerca poniendo las manos en el cristal. "Dejar de hacerme esto. Estoy tratando de ayudar a mi hermano." Stefan dice con ira y Sybil deja que una sonrisa se arrastre lentamente en su rostro.

"Oh, pero esto es acerca de ti. ¿De verdad crees que todos tus patéticos intentos para atormentarme podrían salvarte del destino que en el fondo sabes que mereces? Un destino apropiado para el glorioso Destripador de Monterey?" Sybil pregunta lentamente, Stefan la mira antes de alejarse.

"No." Susurra el moviendo la cabeza. "Eso fue hace casi cien años, no soy esa persona."

Sybil sacude lentamente la cabeza. "No importa, Stefan. Esa mancha siempre estará en tu alma, no importa lo mucho que intentes limpiarla. Así que, deja de luchar. Es más fácil así." Sybil responde.

"Tal vez lo merezco." Stefan dice finalmente, antes de volver a ver a Sybil. "Pero Damon no, porque le hice ser como es. Entonces, si es culpa mía, condéname a mi. No a el." Stefan susurra.

"El destino de Damon ya esta sellado. Llegue a su mente y le di una visión sobre lo que le espera, e incluso esa minucia fue suficiente para hacer que apagara su humanidad. Eligió servir a Cade toda la eternidad, en lugar que experimentar otro segundo en ese tipo de tormento. Damon cree en el infierno. Y pronto también lo harás. Porque estás tan condenado como el." Sybil dice mirando a Stefan.

En ese momento el teléfono de Elizabeth comienza a sonar. Ella suspira sacandolo de su bolsillo trasero.

"Es Caroline." Susurra antes de salir de la habitacion junto con Stefan.

"No hay nada de qué preocuparse Caro. Todo está bien." Elizabeth dice poniendo una sonrisa en su cara, pero estaba mintiendo. Obviamente.

"Elizabeth." Caroline susurra en el otro lado pero se queda en silencio

"¿Caroline?" Pregunta Elizabeth con miedo ya que su voz comienza a temblar.

"Es Tyler." Caroline susurra después de un silencio. "Esta muerto."

Elizabeth frunce las cejas dando una pequeña risa con Stefan observandola de cerca. "No... Tyler se encuentra en Nueva York. Él puedo-" Empieza antes de que Caroline la corta rápidamente.

"Damon lo mató, Elizabeth." Caroline declara emocionalmente. La sonrisa de Elizabeth desaparece rápidamente y siente que su cuerpo se va poniendo frió. No podía hablar y no podía oír nada más de lo que Caroline tenía que decir. Lo que hace que Stefan tome el teléfono y le diga adiós a Caroline antes de colgar la llamada y mirarla, pero no dice nada. La conocía lo suficientemente bien como para no hacerlo.

* * *

Elizabeth esta mirando el cuerpo de Tyler, ya que su ataúd esta en la casa de huéspedes. Caroline, Stefan y Matt estaban sentados en el sofá, pero ella no podía separarse de él. Su cuerpo frío, sin vida. Damon lo mató. Damon hizo esto. Su Damon. Su mejor amigo. Elizabeth se aleja y va a la sala de estar y agarra un vaso antes de apretar la mandíbula gritando con rabia, lanza el vidrio en la chimenea.

"Eso no va a traerlo de vuelta." Caroline declara detrás de Elizabeth.

"Tyler se merecía más que ser un daño colateral de cualquier juego que Sybil esté jugando con Damon." Dice Elizabeth sin emoción sin voltearse a Caroline.

"Si. La ultima vez que hable con el fue para un asunto de Elena. Los últimos meses estuve tan ocupada que no me di el tiempo de llamarlo para saber como estaba, nunca pensé que algo como esto sucedería." Caroline susurra. Elizabeth voltea y ambas se miran al mismo tiempo que Stefan entra también.

"No sé qué hacer. Estoy muy perdido con Damon." Stefan dice mirando a Elizabeth por orientación al igual que Caroline la observa detenidamente. Pero ella solo niega bajando la mirada al suelo sin saber que mas hacer.

"Tal vez lo mejor que puedes hacer es llorar a Tyler con tus amigos." Caroline responde sin emoción mirando a Elizabeth. "Todos se lo debemos."


	28. Capítulo 28

Elizabeth esta distraída mirando por la ventana, sumida en sus pensamientos.

"No te preocupes por mi, amor." la voz de Enzo la saca de sus pensamientos. "Algo va mal?"

"Estoy bien." miente ella mientras se aleja de la ventana.

"Damon mató a Tyler Lockwood a sangre fría y tú estás bien." Enzo niega divertido. "No quería escuchar a escondidas la llamada de Caroline, pero eso me parece que no es una situación para estar bien, al menos para mí. Pero esa pena que estás intentando esconder duramente te está dando un bonito rubor."

Elizabeth frunce el ceño mientras se acerca a el.

"Libérame, Elizabeth. Libéranos a los dos." Enzo le pide. "Te llevaré a una cita apropiada. A donde te guste más. París. Puedes arreglar cualquier cosa que este rota dentro de mi. Puedes arreglarnos."

"Parece que tienes las muñecas en carne viva." Elizabeth dice tomando un cuchillo de la barra de la cocina antes de agacharse frente a el. "Te ayudare a soltarte."

Ella corta las cuerdas de sus piernas y después la de sus muñecas. Estas se curan y el suspira antes de mirarla fijamente. "Elizabeth Whitmore, eres mi salvación." acaricia su mejilla y antes de que pudiera decir algo el se levanta rápidamente e intenta huir de la cabaña.

Elizabeth sonríe levemente negando antes de mirarlo estrellarse contra la barrera mágica que puso.

"Conjuraste la cabaña?" Enzo voltea a verla. "Me has esto ocultado un secreto. Eres otra vez una bruja."

"La verdad es que no." Elizabeth dice recargándose contra la barra. "Todavía no tengo mi magia, pero eso no significa que no pueda usar objetos mágicos." señala la vela a su lado. "Esto es un objeto oscuro tomado en préstamo de la Armería. Su nombre es "llama de encarcelamiento"

"Que sofisticada." Enzo gruñe.

"Atrapa seres supernaturales en el espacio en el que arde. Yo puedo ir y venir porque soy la única que la enciende. Y soy la única que puede apagarla." dice Elizabeth cuando Enzo aparece frente a la vela para apagarla. "Y no lo haré.. a menos que hagas que tu humanidad vuelva."

"Por qué tienes esta actitud de repente?" Enzo pregunta molesto.

"Porque Tyler Lockwood está muerto! Y no voy a perderte también." Elizabeth dice aguantando ahora las lagrimas. Ambos se miran largo rato hasta que ella baja su mirada suspirando hondamente. "Me iré por unas horas para ir al funeral de Tyler." Ella agarra sus cosas en la sala mirándolo antes de abrir la puerta principal. "Te veré en un rato." Con eso sale dejando a un Enzo solo.

* * *

Elizabeth camina frente a Caroline, Matt, Alaric y Stefan mientras llevaban el ataúd de Tyler hacia la tumba. Sólo entonces ven seis tumbas que fueron excavadas en frente de ellos.

"Me preguntaba cuando iban a aparecer." Una voz dice y todos se dan la vuelta para ver a Damon y el ataúd del tío de Tyler suavemente hacia abajo. "Probablemente el cuerpo está empezando a oler un poquito mal. Intenté dejarlo tan intacto como pude. Pero tengo que admitir que me dejé llevar un poco por lo de desgarrarle la garganta." Damon declara sin emociones como Stefan agarra una pala que estaba a su lado. "Mis disculpas a Donovan. Estoy seguro de que lo has limpiado realmente bien." Damon añade antes de que Stefan rompe la pala en medio arrojando la parte metálica a un lado. "¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? Estacarme? Adelante. Pruebalo. Pero primero elige." Damon dice mirando a su hermano antes de que él voltea y señala las cinco tumbas detrás de ellos. "Porque enterraré a cada uno de ustedes." Damon añade como Stefan apreta la estaca en la mano con más fuerza. "Tranquilo. Subestimarme es lo que mató a Tyler." Damon afirma antes de escuchar que Matt alcanzaba su arma de fuego en la parte posterior de él antes de que Damon acelera a él y agarra a Matt en un bloqueo de la cabeza. "Matt Donovan el único chico vivo en Mystic Falls. Sabes? Es impactante que lograras seguir humano todo este tiempo. Quizás yo puedo arreglar eso." Damon dice amenazando con morderse la muñeca.

"¿Es por eso que regresaste, Damon? Para hacer amenazas vacías?" Elizabeth le pregunta dando un paso hacia él.

"No son vacías." Damon responde antes de morderse la muñeca y haciendo que Matt beba su sangre. "No se muevan o les partiré el cuello. Le daré a Matt una invitación intransferible a nuestro club sobrenatural de desayunos."

"Damon, suficiente." Caroline dice con enojo pero Damon se aferra a la garganta de Matt con molestia.

"Dulce Caroline. ¿Cuántas personas inocentes, ¿las matas en su doblador sin humanidad?" Damon le pregunta alzando la ceja. "No importa lo que diga o no diga. El demonio sabe lo que has hecho."

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" Alaric le pregunta moviendo la cabeza a Damon que pone los ojos.

"¿Qué es lo sorprendente de todo esto? Soy el que siempre he sido." Damon dice con molestia.

"No. No, eres diferente." Alaric responde apretando la mandíbula.

"Aquí el profesor Ric Saltzman. Genio acreditado. Te conoce mejor de lo que te conoces a ti mismo." Damon afirma moviendo la cabeza.

"Damon, sólo tienes que irte. Nadie te quiere aquí." Caroline responde. Damon la mira, luego a todo el mundo, finalmente pone sus ojos en Elizabeth, pero ella no lo miraba. No lo hacía en nombre de Tyler. Damon mira a Matt antes de aclararse la garganta.

"Todos me desprecian, verdad? Solo para que lo tengamos claro." Damon dice y todos se limitan a mirarlo, excepto Elizabeth que seguía mirando el suelo. "Maté a Tyler, me odian hasta lo mas profundo, nuestros lazos están cortados, no? Genial. Si pensaban que había alguna oportunidad de rescatarme, esto demuestra que están equivocados." Damon dice antes de acelerar alejándose. Matt jadea para calmarse al mismo tiempo que Elizabeth lo agarraba acercándolo a ella, mientras miraba en la dirección, donde Damon había desaparecido.

* * *

Elizabeth había llegado del cementerio agotada de tantas cosas. Sin querer anotar a Enzo también en su día, decide quedarse afuera sentándose en la mecedora del porche.

"Problemas con el amigo muerto?" pregunta Enzo después de abrir la puerta. "Sufro por ti. Todo este trauma. La carga de tener que proteger siempre a todos. Por qué no me quitas de esa lista?"

"Por qué no recuperas tu humanidad?" Elizabeth le pregunta de vuelta.

"No podemos ponernos de acuerdo en que mi humanidad era un estorbo?" Enzo le pide. "Estaba enfadado, deprimido. Un poeta trágico lleno de oscuridad. Donde está la diversión en devolverme a una versión inferior de mi mismo?"

Elizabeth rueda los ojos antes de levantarse de la mecedora deteniéndose frente a Enzo. "También tenías muchas cosas alucinantes. Eras leal, creativo y extremadamente romántico."

"Aunque la volviera a encender, es demasiado tarde para ti. Estas abandonando a tus amigos en un momento de necesidad. Eso, querida, es frió." Enzo dice mirándola fijamente.

Algo en esas palabras hace que Elizabeth reaccione. "Ahora vuelvo." dice ella antes de darse vuelta caminando hacia el auto.

"Estaré aquí. Gracias a ti." Enzo dice molesto.

* * *

"Fue horrible. Es como si Damon esta desesperado para que nosotros lo odiemos." Dice Elizabeth mientras esta en la parrilla. "Y Enzo me tiene cansada."

"Por favor, dime que va mejor de lo que hizo ayer." Suspira Caroline apoyada contra una pared.

"Peor aún, si eso es posible. La desecación no funcionó, matarlo de hambre no funciono. Le conté nuestra historia. Es como hablarle a una pared." Elizabeth dice con molestia.

"Que hizo por ti cuando tenias tu humanidad apagada? Qué te hizo liberarte?" pregunta Elizabeth confundida.

"Tuve que enfrentarme a mi mayor miedo. Que ya no merecía que me quisieran. Y que mi madre estaría avergonzada de mí. Me tuvieron que recordar lo mucho que me quería y luego que querer vivir a la altura de ello." Caroline dice. "¿Eso ayuda?"

"Más de lo que sabes." Elizabeth responde.

"Está bien. No te preocupes. Vamos a darle un buen adiós a Tyler cuando todo esto termine." Dice Caroline.

"Y cuándo será eso?" Elizabeth pregunta burlándose un poco.

"Pronto espero." Responde Caroline inclinándose fuera de la pared.

"Yo también lo espero." Elizabeth dice, antes de que ambas regresaran hacia la mesa donde Bonnie, Stefan y Alaric se sentaban.

"Recuerda que no es Damon. Es Damon bajo el control de una demonio. Y tenemos que encontrar la manera de romper ese control. Y lo haremos. Tengo a mis internos trabajando en ello." Alaric señala.

"Y mientras tanto, dejamos que se pasee libremente y mate a otro de nosotros?" Caroline pregunta con enfado.

"Estoy tratando de evitar eso." Alaric responde con enfado.

"Aunque rompamos el lazo con Sybil, cuando Damon se dé cuanta de lo que ha hecho, de qué pensará Elena de él..." dice Stefan mientras mira a Elizabeth que rehuía de su mirada. "Puede que no se recupere."

"¿Qué estas sugiriendo?" Pregunta Elizabeth levantando los ojos, mirando a Stefan cuidadosamente y puede sentir que era algo que no le gustaría.

"Mientras averiguamos cómo salvamos a Damon de las sirenas, tenemos que averiguar cómo lo salvamos de sí mismo." Stefan dice. "Tenemos que encerrarlo."

"¿Por cuanto tiempo?" Elizabeth pregunta en voz baja.

"Todo lo que necesitemos." Stefan responde mirando a Alaric.

"¿Estás seguro?" Alaric pregunta moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

"Es por su propio bien. Y es la única manera de protegernos." Stefan añade mirando a Caroline antes de volver a Elizabeth.

* * *

Elizabeth entra en el salón antes de ver a Stefan cargando un arma de fuego con un dardo de verbena. "¿Para que es eso?" Le pregunta ella mirándolo antes de que él la cierra con llave.

"Damon me envió un mensaje hace un rato. Él quiere reunirse conmigo en el carnaval de la ciudad." Stefan declara alejándose de Elizabeth.

"¿Por qué el carnaval?" Pregunta ella volviéndose hacia él como Caroline entra también.

"No sé, pero esta es mi única oportunidad, no sé si voy a tener otra así que tengo que tomarlo." Stefan responde sin emoción y agarrando su chaqueta.

"¿Vas a necesitar un poco de ayuda?" Caroline preguntó desde la puerta.

"No, no voy a poner a ninguna de las dos en más peligro, Caroline." Stefan dice poniéndose su abrigo.

"Dos vampiros son mejores que uno, es matemáticas básicas." Contesta Caroline mirando a Elizabeth con culpa. "Sin ofender Elizabeth." Elizabeth le sonríe levemente al mismo tiempo que Stefan se vuelve a mirarlas.

"Tengo que hacer esto por mi cuenta. No es necesario que haya testigos." Stefan dice y se da la vuelta.

"Es lo que hay que hacer, sabes que lo es." Caroline susurra a Stefan, mientras Elizabeth miraba el fuego delante de ella.

"No me perdonara después de esto." Stefan responde. "Lo puedo perder para siempre. Podriamos perderlo." Stefan dice, Elizabeth poco a poco se vuelve hacia él.

"Ya lo perdimos, Stefan." Dice sin emoción, él solo asiente lentamente antes de salir de la casa.

Caroline se voltea hacia Elizabeth. "Simplemente no vamos a estar aquí cuando él podría morir verdad?" Caroline pregunta confundido por detrás de Elizabeth. Esta sonríe antes de caminar hacia la chimenea y sacando un arma ha tenido escondida allí por un tiempo. Elizabeth sonríe mirando a ver si todavía tenía dardos de verbena en ella antes de cerrarla y voltearse hacia Caroline. "No, no lo haremos." dice antes de que Caroline le sonríe.

* * *

Elizabeth esta escondida viendo como Stefan y Damon se miraban fijamente el uno al otro mientras estaban de pie delante de la rueda de la fortuna. El carnaval fue despejado a causa de una 'fuga de gas'. Estaban ella y Caroline a solo un pie de distancia de ellos escuchando.

"Tengo que decir que estoy sorprendido. La ultima vez que te vi, parecías bastante empeñado en cortar lazos." Stefan dice.

"Si, en retrospectiva, eso podría haber sido un poco dramático." Damon responde suspirando.

"Bueno, es un poco tarde para retirarlo. Aunque Sybil te obligara a hacerlo." Stefan responde y Damon levanta una ceja.

"Si, mira, aquí es donde se pone complicado. Quiero servirla, Stefan, quiero decir, tengo que hacerlo. Y servirla me mantiene alejado del mismísimo diablo. Y quiero alejarme del infierno mientras que sea humanamente posible." Damon declara sin emociones.

"Apagando tu humanidad?" Stefan pregunta enojado y con incredulidad.

"Hay cosas peores!" Damon responde con disgusto por él.

"Sabes que puedo ayudarte. Si me dejas." Stefan declara caminando lentamente hacia Damon, pero el aparta la mirada confuso.

"Vas a hacer que vuelva a encenderla. No, no, yo no quiero hacer eso, Stefan." Damon dice y Stefan preocupado solo niega con la cabeza.

"Tienes que hacerlo. No se puede seguir haciendo lo que estás haciendo!" Stefan dice frustrante.

"¿Por qué no! ¿No es esto más fácil? No se puede enmendar el daño producido, Stefan. No puedo saborear conejitos y salvar gente y trabajar mi camino de vuelta a la paz." Damon dice suspirando lentamente a su hermano. "Estoy atado al infierno. Entonces, por qué? Dime. Sabiendo lo que sé, por qué querría volver a sentir?" Damon le pregunta moviendo la cabeza.

"Porque si no podemos sentir, entonces cuál es el punto de estar vivo?" Stefan pregunta y Damon lentamente asiente mirando lejos de Stefan.

"Exactamente, hermano." Damon dice en voz baja. "¿Cuál es el punto de hacerlo?" Damon susurra. Elizabeth siente el impulso de avanzar hacia él, pero se queda donde estaba.

"No, no me lo creo. Puedo ver tu humanidad tratando de salir, Damon. Ven a casa conmigo. Puedo ayudarte a ser feliz otra vez." Stefan dice moviendo la cabeza a su hermano.

"¿Cómo?" Damon pregunta en voz baja.

Elizabeth se sorprende cuando puede ver a Damon a través de él. El verdadero Damon.

"Va a tomar tiempo y trabajo, pero voy a estar allí para ti." Stefan responde, Damon lentamente suspira caminando de ida y vuelta.

"N-no puedo, Stefan." Damon responde moviendo la cabeza a su hermano. "He arruinado todo."

Elizabeth niega lentamente hacia Damon. Allí estaba. Damon.

"Hola. Soy tu hermano y Te amo." Stefan dice mirando a Damon en serio. "Solo tienes que venir a casa conmigo."

Damon lo observa mientras lo pensaba otra vez en su cabeza antes de que lentamente niega con la cabeza.

"No. No puedo-" Damon comenzó antes de que Stefan saca la pistola disparando rápidamente. Damon capta el dardo de verbena en la mano antes de que pudiera llegar hasta él. Damon apreta los dientes mirando el dardo antes de acelerar hacia Stefan llevandolo al suelo.

"¿Es así como me ayudas? Verbena?" Damon pregunta enfadado sosteniendo a Stefan por el cuello.

"No tengo otra opción, no sabes lo que estás haciendo." Stefan responde con ira y miedo de lo que Damon iba a hacerle.

"Sé exactamente lo que estoy haciendo, hermano. La humanidad se ha desvanecido. Ahora todo ha desaparecido-" Damon comienza pero se interrumpe cuando Elizabeth apreta el gatillo disparando tres veces a Damon en la espalda con tres dardos. Damon cae al lado de Stefan como Caroline acelera hacia él ayudandolo a levantarse. Stefan ve entre Caroline y Elizabeth antes de caminar hacia un Damon inconsciente.

Stefan, mira a Elizabeth asintiendo con la cabeza. Ella rueda los ojos, mientras apoyaba el arma en su hombro. "Nunca envíes a un hombre a hacer el trabajo de una mujer." Dice y Caroline le sonríe.

* * *

Elizabeth entra a la cabaña con un galón de gasolina, mira todo decorado con luces de navidad y a Enzo bebiendo mientras escuchaba música del tocadiscos.

"Feliz Año Nuevo, amor." El le da la bienvenida. "Vamos, baila conmigo. Como solíamos hacerlo. Ahora lo recuerdo, todas las luces, la música."

"Basta." Elizabeth le ordena al notar que nada de eso le importaba.

"¿No te lo has creído? ¿Ni un poco?" Enzo le pregunta mientras ella caminaba hacia la cocina.

"Me alegra que hayas encontrado una nueva forma de entretenerte." Elizabeth dice entre dientes.

"Si, lo siento. No puedo evitarlo." Enzo le asegura. "El romance, todo sucediendo a fuego lento. Fue increíblemente empalagoso. Y para qué? Te mantuve a salvo durante dos años y luego intentaste matarme!" El observa como ella destapaba el galón comenzando a estarcir la gasolina por toda lo orilla de la casa. "¿Parece que podrías estar intentándolo otra vez?"

"Voy a llegar a ti." Elizabeth asegura mientras terminaba de vaciar la gasolina. "Voy a usar tus miedos más oscuros para sacarte de esto."

"Bueno, soy una persona complicada. En mis 140 años en esta Tierra, nadie me ha descifrado." Enzo dice encogiéndose de hombros.

"Bueno. Para tu información, yo tengo casi mil años en esta Tierra, y eso me ha dado chance de saber descifrar a vampiros como tu." Elizabeth tira el galón en el suelo antes de caminar hacia el. "Si no lo logro, supongo que moriré intentándolo."

"Crees que le tengo miedo al fuego porque Damon me abandonó en un incendio." Enzo ríe cuando Elizabeth caminaba hacia la mesita de noche tomando la vela que lo retenía en la casa. "Buen intento. Pero no."

Elizabeth voltea a verlo antes de dar unos pasos cerca de el.

"Tienes miedo de que las personas se vayan. Y punto. Tienes miedo de que te abandonen. Lo único que te pasa una y otra vez. Todos se marchan, nadie se queda. Bueno, eso termina ya. Porque no me voy a ningún sitio."

"Si, bueno. Esto es un poco extremo, no crees?" Enzo pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

"Bueno, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas." Elizabeth le responde. "No voy a irme hasta que no enciendas otra vez tu humanidad. Prefiero quemarme viva antes que abandonarte. Perdi a Damon, no voy a perderte a ti también." Ella se inclina incendiando todo con la vela.

* * *

"Felicidades, lo has hecho muy bien! El miedo al abandono, un caso de libro." Enzo dice mientras el fuego crecía más. "Ahora podemos terminar con esto?"

"No voy a dejarte." Elizabeth repite.

"De verdad espero que te vayas en algún momento. Quiero decir, esta cabala se va a quedar sin comida. Realmente cuestiono la habilidad de UberEat para localizar esta dirección." Enzo dice su sarcasmo no pasando desapercibido.

"No voy a dejarte." Elizabeth vuelve a repetir.

"Lo sé. Lo entiendo." Enzo asegura.

"No." Elizabeth niega mientras el humo le provocaba que comenzara a toser sin control.

"El humo no sienta bien en los pulmones, verdad?" Enzo le pregunta.

"No voy a dejarte." Elizabeth respira hondo tratando de calmar las toses.

"Y sigue sin importarme." Enzo dice bebiendo de su copa de champaña. "Ahora solo éstas siendo estúpida."

Elizabeth lo mira antes de cortar con el espacio que los separaba esperando alguna reacción de el. "No voy a dejarte."

"¿Algunas otras últimas palabras?" Enzo le pregunta a Elizabeth que se sostiene un poco de el al sentirse mareada.

"No.." comienza ella a toser de nuevo. "No voy a.. dejarte."

"Puedes darte por muerta." Enzo dice secamente.

Elizabeth comienza a verlo borroso. "No voy a.."

Todo se vuelve negro en unos segundos.

Cuando abre los ojos, respira aire limpio y fresco. Ve que esta en el suelo de tierra. Se sienta rápidamente. Voltea y ve a Enzo en el marco de la puerta a punto de ser quemado vivo por su culpa.

"Enzo!" Elizabeth lo llama mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y allí ve la esperanza encendida. "Has vuelto a mi."

"Por supuesto que lo he hecho." Enzo dice antes de comenzar a toser. "Alguien tenía que salvarte."

"No.. No!" Elizabeth se levanta del suelo

"Elizabeth. Es mi hora." Enzo la detiene sonríendole tranquilamente mientras el fuego crecía aun más "Me quisiste aunque fuera como tu amigo. Es suficiente." Cae al suelo comenzando a toser sin parar.

"No! No voy a dejarte." Elizabeth le promete. Enseguida corre hacia la casa pasando a su lado para apagar la vela con su mano. Ella se queja al sentir la pequeña quemadura.

"Elizabeth!" Enzo aparece frente a ella y en segundos la saca de la cabaña. "Lo siento. Lo siento."

"No pasa nada." Elizabeth lo tranquiliza.

"Lo siento mucho." murmura Enzo mientras miraba la quemadura en la mano de Elizabeth.

"No pasa nada. Está bien. Estamos bien." Ella murmura.

Enzo toma su rostro antes de mirar unos segundos la cabaña en llamas. "Casi te mato."

"Pero no lo hiciste. Sigo aquí." Elizabeth sonríe. "Estás atrapado conmigo."

"Te amo, Elizabeth." Enzo le dice. Elizabeth lo mira asintiendo levemente antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

* * *

Elizabeth cruza los brazos sobre el pecho como Stefan, Caroline, Matt, Ric, Bonnie y ella estaban en el carnaval frente a la rueda de la fortuna, porque ahí es donde Stefan quería reunirse.

"Gracias por venir. Pensé que podíamos darle otra oportunidad al funeral." Stefan dice antes que Enzo camina hacia ellos. Elizabeth no puede evitar sonreír. Ella devolvió su humanidad, al menos había recuperado uno de sus amigos. Elizabeth abraza a Enzo fuertemente.

"Que bueno que estés bien. Pense que no vendrías." Le susurra ella aun abrazándolo.

"No iba a dejarte sola en esto." Enzo responde.

"Gracias." Elizabeth sonríe al apartarse del abrazo. "Al menos tu estas bien, me gustaría que Damon hubiera corrido con esa suerte."

Enzo asiente solamente. Elizabeth podía sentir que el sabía lo que estaba sintiendo. Habia estado a su alrededor durante los últimos tres años por lo que se había convertido en un experto en todas las cosas Elizabeth y su enamoramiento prohibido. Debido a que no era Elizabeth sin Damon.

"Es bueno tenerte de regreso." Susurra ella sonriendole antes de que todos se voltean a mirar a Stefan.

"Estamos aquí para honrar a Tyler." Stefan afirma mirando a través de la multitud delante de él.

Elizabeth empieza a sentir una sensación cálida atravesarla.

"Él era fuerte." Alaric declara y todos lo miran. "Afrontando tanta pérdida."

"Lucho contra su oscuridad y gano. Lo respeté mucho." Enzo declara antes de mirar hacia abajo a Elizabeth.

"Tyler estaba dispuesto a sacrificar todo por nosotros." Bonnie susurra.

"Se preocupaba por todos nosotros. Y él era mi mejor amigo." Matt añade mientras sus ojos se vuelven vidriosos también.

"Era mucho más que un chico de pueblo. Y vivió mucho más que una vida de pueblo." Caroline dice mientras se paraba al lado de Elizabeth. "Yo lo quería. Todos lo hicimos."

El silencio se apodera de todo el mundo, ya que todos miraban a Elizabeth esperando a que dijera algo. Esperando.

"Le importábamos todos nosotros." Elizabeth dice antes de mirar finalmente a todo el mundo. "Miren, nosotros no sabemos qué nos pasará a ninguno de nosotros. Pero no podemos dejar que nos persiga. No podemos dejar que nos haga olvidar lo que significamos el uno para el otro." Agrega mirando hacia abajo como Stefan asiente lentamente.

"Hace unos años, me senté encima de la rueda con una persona muy especial. Le dije lo importante que era apreciar estos momentos.

Y le dije lo importante que era apreciar estos momentos. Porque los momentos son todo lo que tenemos." Stefan añade observando la rueda de la fortuna antes de alejarse. Los ojos de todos lo siguen mientras se paraba al lado del poste de electricidad. "Así que en honor a Tyler y Elena, y de todos con los que hemos compartido momentos, tenemos que seguir creando mas momentos como estos." Stefan dice antes de mirar a Elizabeth que desvía la mirada. "Tenemos que recordar vivir." Stefan añade señalando felizmente antes de encender el poder y el carnaval se ilumina con vida energía rodeándolos.

Elizabeth mira a todo alrededor y de repente se siente sofocada. Enzo nota esto, da unos pasos hacia pero ella niega con la cabeza hacia él. "Ahora no, Enzo. Lo siento. No puedo estar aquí, necesito estar sola." Susurra antes de alejarse de todo el mundo huyendo rápidamente.

* * *

Elizabeth suspira mirando hacia abajo en la tumba de Tyler antes de sentarse junto a ella, niega lentamente con la cabeza. "Bien. Me tienes aquí, Tyler." Indica mirando la lápida. "Soy toda oídos para lo que tienes que decirme para que se encienda una falsa esperanza. O tal vez eres el que es todo oídos." Agrega mirando hacia el cielo antes de acostarse junto a la tumba de Tyler. "Me tienes en un pozo aquí, Lockwood. Y yo no sé si debería seguir adelante o dar marcha atrás." Añade mientras miraba las estrellas por encima de ella. Sus ojos se ponen vidriosos.

Elizabeth se sienta de nuevo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Damon te mató." Dice las palabras que finalmente escapan de su boca. "Él te mató y me quedé con él a través de todo, pero." Ella empieza a cortase. "El se mostró. Fue Damon durante más de cinco segundos y si puede estar allí durante cinco segundos, todavía está ahí." Susurra con un poco de esperanza al mismo tiempo una lágrima cae de su cara al lado en la lápida. "Si llegamos a él antes." Susurra ella antes de lentamente levantarse del suelo, camina lentamente hacia la cripta Salvatore.

Cuando Stefan había dicho que estaba encerrando a Damon, que quería decir para bien. Ella entra en la cripta y ve a Damon en un ataúd con cadenas alrededor de él, pero él todavía estaba inconsciente. Elizabeth mira hacia abajo a él antes de inclinarse besándolo en la mejilla, luego pasa una mano por su pelo. Dios lo mucho que echaba de menos pasar sus manos por su cabello. Ella siempre le había gustado su cabello. Cuánto lo había extrañado esos dos años que la había abandonado. Se había resguardado en la ira y el dolor mintiéndose a si misma que ya no lo amaba, que solamente lo odiaba. Pero todo fue una mentira para protegerse de sufrir otra vez, Damon la había lastimado muchas veces, algunas sin intención. Su relación con Elena la lastimo mas de lo que nunca se imaginaria, pero aun con eso no hizo que ella dejara de quererlo. "Te amo, Damon Salvatore." Susurra por primera vez en voz alta, mirando hacia abajo a él y a sus características perfectas que ha amado durante tantos años desde que lo conoció cuando era humano. "No importa lo que hagas. Nunca voy a dejar de mantener la esperanza de que voy a traerte de vuelta." Dice moviendo la cabeza hacia él. "Yo te necesito de vuelta. Necesitas solventar todo el tiempo que me dejaste sola, antes de que los años lleguen a mi, y deje este mundo por fin." Añade como su voz rota antes de una lágrima cayera aterrizando en la mejilla de Damon. Elizabeth seca sus lagrimas, luego asiente con la cabeza lentamente mirando a Damon una vez mas antes de apartarse del ataúd saliendo de la cripta.


	29. Capítulo 29

Elizabeth entra en la puerta principal de la casa de Alaric y Caroline antes de que hace su camino en la sala de estar para ver a Caroline y Stefan. "Hola." saluda recibiendo solo asentimientos de cabeza.

"Donde primero?" Stefan pregunta mirando a Caroline que suspira.

"Esa es una pregunta para Alaric. Está al teléfono con Matt." Caroline responde y Stefan asiente antes de agarrar las bolsas de Caroline.

"Voy a poner esto en el coche." Afirma el antes de que Caroline lo detiene.

"No, detente." Ella dice y suspira. "Tu no vienes"

"¿Qué?" Stefan pregunta moviendo la cabeza hacia ella.

"Ric y yo podemos encargarnos a partir de ahora. Y si de verdad quieres ayudar, entonces quédate con Matt y trabaja con la policía." Caroline declara antes de girar y otra bolsa de embalaje de cosas.

"Caroline, no hablas enserio. Las gemelas han sido secuestradas por dos sirenas y esperas que me quede atrás?" Stefan pregunta moviendo la cabeza hacia ella antes de que ella se vuelve hacia él con rabia.

"Si! Yo estaba jugando a la familia ensamblada perfecta contigo en lugar de estar aquí y protegerlas de Seline!" Caroline responde molesta. "Eres una distracción entre mis hijas y yo. Y justo ahora no te quiero cerca."

"¿Te estas escuchando?" Stefan le pregunta. "Lo que dices no tiene sentido porque.."

"Escúchame." Caroline le pide antes de tomar el anillo de compromiso fuera de su dedo. Stefan toma lentamente el anillo. "Hasta que esto termine, no hay un nosotros. Solo estamos mis niñas, yo y su padre."

"Caroline." Elizabeth la llama interviniendo.

"Eso también va para ti." le dice Caroline. "No pueden ayudarnos porque Damon esta con ellas."

"Esa es una razón por la cual debemos involucrarnos." le dice Stefan.

"Quiero ser perfectamente clara, Stefan. Si Damon se mete entre mis hijas y yo, voy a matarlo." Caroline dice. "Así que no, no pueden involucrarse."

"Matt tiene..." Ric entra a la casa y se da cuenta del ambiente tenso que hay. " Un rastreo parcial del teléfono de Seline. Están cerca de Oakwood."

Caroline asiente tomando sus cosas para salir de la casa. "Vamonos." responde mirando a Alaric antes de caminar pasando a Stefan y a Elizabeth.

Alaric voltea mirando a Elizabeth. Ella le sonrie. "Llamame o escribeme. Estaré justo detrás de ustedes cuando tenga que estarlo." Indica ella antes de que Alaric solo asiente ligeramente antes de desaparecer de la casa también.

Elizabeth suspira antes de mirar a Stefan. "Ella está estresada, Stefan. Sus niñas simplemente desaparecieron."

"¿Por qué no estás enojada con todo esto?" Stefan pregunta mirándola confuso.

"Creeme lo estoy. Pero cuando ponga mis manos en Seline o Sybil. A continuación, voy a estar enojada de verdad." Dice Elizabeth sin emoción.

* * *

"No debería haber más información de tus amigos policías?" le pregunta Stefan a Matt, quien estaba conectando los cables para la radio.

"Ya no estoy al tanto exactamente, pero no te preocupes, las pistas están a punto de empezar." dice Matt mientras sincroniza la estación.

Stefan mira a Elizabeth extendiendo el mapa sobre la mesa.

"Adónde rayos van?" murmura Stefan mientras veian el mapa.

"Dilo tú. Es tu hermano." Matt le dice serio.

La puerta de la Armería se abre de golpe, con Bonnie cargando a un Enzo casi inconsciente. "Necesito ayuda."

"Por Dios, Enzo." Elizabeth dice acercándose a el.

"Vamos hay que llevarlo al sillón." Stefan dice acercándose. Toma a Enzo acostandolo en el sillón.

"Ha sido Sybil." dice Enzo con todas sus fuerzas. "Ha cantado. Se ha metido de nuevo en mi cabeza." De repente hace una mueca de dolor retorciendose en el sillón. "Dios, el dolor se está moviendo! Y es como si me estuvieran abriendo en canal."

"Puedes verla? Puedes hablarle?" le pregunta Elizabeth.

"No." Enzo susurra.

"Sybil me dijo que era capaz de manipular a Damon metiéndose en su subconsciente." dice Stefan. "Si no puedes verla o sentirla, debe estar en el tuyo."

"Que gracioso." gruñe Enzo. "Porque estando conscientemente o subconscientemente, quiero arrancarle la maldita cabeza!"

"Puedes meterte en su cabeza, verdad?" le pregunta Elizabeth a Stefan.

"No lo sé, nunca he ido más allá de la superficie." murmura Stefan antes de acercarse a Enzo.

"Felicidades." dice Enzo. "Estás a punto de hacer una visita por algunos lugares muy oscuros."

Stefan mira a Elizabeth antes de tomar la mano de Enzo cerrando los ojos para entrar en su mente. Los segundos pasaban y veían el rostro de Stefan endurecerse mientras estaba en la mente de Enzo. De repente se levanta alejándose de el.

"Qué has visto?" pregunta Elizabeth mientras se acerca a Enzo. "Estas bien?"

Stefan asiente levemente. "Matt, necesito que hagas una lista con todas las cafeterías de Oakwood."

"Por qué?" le pregunta Matt.

"Porque Sybil está en una de ellas y no tiene ni idea de la que la hemos descubierto."

"Dime que los has encontrado." Stefan le pide a Ric mientras veia a Elizabeth y Bonnie sosteniendo a Enzo, quien no paraba de vomitar sangre.

"No, pero han estado justo en esta cafetería, así que, lo que quiera que estés haciendo con Enzo, está funcionando." Alaric responde.

"Mira, Sybil lo esta torturando mentalmente y creo que al entrar en su mente lo ha empeorado." Stefan murmura.

"Me da igual." dice Alaric. "Lo digo en serio, Stefan. Enzo es la mejor oportunidad de traer a mis hijas de vuelta, así que si tienes que convertir su cerebro en harina de avena, es lo que harás, entendido?"

Stefan se queda callado por largos segundos. Lo estaban poniendo entre la espada y la pared. Era como decidir entre ellos y Elizabeth, y eso no le gustaba.

"Esta bien me encargare de lo de Enzo." Stefan asegura mientras veia a Elizabeth limpiaba el sudor de la frente de Enzo. "Puedes dejarme hablar con Caroline?"

Hay un silencio par largos segundos. "Ahora no es un buen momento." le dice Ric.

"Solo asegúrate de que sepa que estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para arreglar esto." Stefan le pide.

"Si, bien, pero hazlo." dice Alaric antes de colgar.

Bonnie se acerca a el mirándolo preocupada. "Enzo esta muy mal." murmura para que Elizabeth no los escuchara. "Debemos hacer algo o no creo que sobreviva."

* * *

"Qué vamos hacer?" murmura Bonnie mirando a Elizabeth y Enzo. "Tenemos que ayudarlo."

"Puedo meterme en su mente otra vez, pero no creo que sea buena idea." dice Stefan.

"Tenemos que hacerlo." dice Bonnie. "Tenemos que saber donde esta Sybil para encontrar a las niñas."

Elizabeth se acerca mirándolos. "Hazlo. Entra a su mente. Solo ten cuidado."

Stefan asiente antes de caminar hacia Enzo. Toma su brazo cerrando los ojos para entrar en su mente.

Enzo gritaba retorciéndose en la mesa de cirugía mientras Sybil se gozaba en torturarlo al sacarle cada órgano de su cuerpo.

"Dónde están las niñas?" le pregunta Enzo mientras aguantaba todo el dolor. "Dímelo, y podrás hacer lo que quieras conmigo, no me importa."

"Ya estoy haciendo lo que quiero contigo." Sybil ríe. "Te estás muriendo, Enzo."

Ella toma una maquina cortadora y la enciende. Pero antes de que pueda partirlo en dos, Stefan la detiene empujándola contra la pared .

"Aquí estás." Sybil le sonríe. "Me preguntaba cuándo cambiarías de observador a participante."

"Dónde están las gemelas?" Stefan le exige saber.

"Te propondré un trato." Sybil dice ignorando la pregunta. "Ven y Enzo vivirá."

"No, amigo..." murmura Enzo desde atrás. "No puedes confiar en ella."

"Tiene razón." Sybil asegura. "Pero aun así vas a venir. Damon y yo tenemos una oferta que no podrás rechazar."

Stefan jadea abriendo los ojos y respirando con dificultad antes de caminar lentamente hacia Matt. "Tengo una dirección. Ire, les enviare la direccion cuando esten en camino." Dice antes de caminar hacia las puertas.

"¿Que le pasa?" Bonnie pregunta cruzando miradas con Elizabeth y Matt.

"No lo se, pero iré a hablar con el antes de que se vaya." Elizabeth dice levantándose, antes de mirar a Bonnie. "Cuida a Enzo, ya regreso."

* * *

Stefan iba ya de salida cuando oye a Elizabeth llamándolo. "Stefan." Ella llega cuando el detiene el paso. "Dime la verdad. Se que Enzo te dijo algo mas. ¿Que fue?"

"Nada." Stefan dice. "Solo me dijo una direccion..."

"Stefan." Elizabeth lo corta dándole una mirada molesta.

Stefan respira hondo. Claro que Elizabeth sabría que estaba mintiendo. "Vi a Sybil. Me dijo que dejaría a Enzo en paz, solo si yo iba con ella y Damon, que tenían una oferta que no podría rechazar."

"Esa maldita." Elizabeth dice con rabia. "No ibas a ir cierto?"

"No tengo otra opcion." Stefan dice.

"Bien, ire contigo." Elizabeth dice seriamente.

"No." Stefan la corta. "No iras, es peligroso. Sabemos que Sybil esta loca, ademas te odia. Puede hacerte daño."

"No me importa." Elizabeth dice mirándolo con enojo. "Iré contigo y eso es todo."

"¿Que pasa con Enzo?" Stefan replica molesto por la terquedad de Elizabeth. "Debes cuidar de el."

"Enzo aun esta inconsciente." Elizabeth dice cruzando los brazos. "Y puede que siga así hasta mañana. Le diré a Bonnie que este pendiente."

"Elizabeth..." Stefan comienza pero Elizabeth lo corta.

"Stefan por favor no insistas." Ella dice dando un paso cerca de el. "Ire contigo, y no esta en discusión."

Stefan la mira largo rato antes de suspirar. "Esta bien."

"Bien. Ire a decirle a Bonnie." Elizabeth dice alejandose antes de detenerse. "No se te ocurra irte de aqui Stefan Salvatore."

Stefan sonrie un poco mientras miraba a Elizabeth regresar dentro de la Armeria.

* * *

Stefan y Elizabeth bajan del coche después de aparcar en el parking-lot. Se detienen frente a un motel antes de que suena el teléfono de Elizabeth. Ella suspira antes de contestar. "Lo siento." Dice cerrando la puerta del coche.

"No tienes derecho a dejarme fuera de esto, ellas son mis hijas." Caroline dice con rabia en la otra línea.

"Soy tu amiga, Stefan va a ser tu marido, Alaric es nuestro amigo y Damon es nuestra familia. Vamos a solucionar este problema y hacer lo correcto para todos nosotros." dice Elizabeth mientras Stefan y ella lentamente caminaban hacia el motel. "Y eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer." Añade antes de colgar. Suspira y mira a Stefan. Ambos asienten antes de dirigirse a la puerta con cautela en el motel. Estaba oscuro y el lugar estaba bastante mediocre.

"Entonces, ¿dónde se supone que esta reunión tendrá lugar?" Stefan pregunta sarcásticamente al lado de Elizabeth.

Elizabeth rueda los ojos antes de que Stefan gruñe. Cuando voltea ve un poste pegando hasta la mitad de su pecho con un chico detrás de él antes de que otro hombre aparece al final del pasillo.

"Algo me dice que no vamos a llegar a la reunión." Susurra Elizabeth antes mirar hasta el otro extremo de la sala y ve más hombres que aparecen con armas en sus manos.

"Elizabeth." Stefan suspira cuando los hombres se acercan a ellos.

"Sí, sí. No debería haber confiado en Sybil." Indica ella con molestia ante un hombre, que tenía un mango de madera que fue roto por la mitad, se acerco hacia delante, pero Elizabeth con cierta agilidad agarra la manija de él y golpea el tipo en la cara con la misma, antes de doblar sus pies por debajo de él, dejándolo inconsciente cuando caía al suelo con fuerza. Elizabeth no puede reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción, el tener la vida de una cazadora tenia sus ventajas. Sabia muchas formas de pelear sin necesidad de ser vampiro.

Stefan ataca los chicos detrás de Elizabeth. Lanzado a uno de ellos a una ventana, de una de las habitaciones del motel.

Elizabeth agarra un bate del suelo y rápidamente se da la vuelta quedando frente a un tipo grande y gordo. El se abalanza a ella pero Stefan lo agarra rápidamente dejándolo caer delante de ella, que toma una respiración profunda antes de mirarlo suspirando de alivio y dejando caer el bate en el suelo. Stefan y ella se miran pero luego escuchan pesados pasos.

Elizabeth mira delante de Stefan y ve a un tipo grande llevar otro bate de béisbol en la mano como el hombre se dirigie hacia ella.

"Vaya dilema moral." Una voz dice haciendo que Stefan y Elizabeth volteen para ver a Damon apoyado contra una pared. "Que va a ser, Elise? Vas a tomar el camino alto o bajo?" Damon pregunta, pero Elizabeth solo lo observa detenidamente.

"No hagas esto, Damon." Stefan dice mirándolo y Damon se ríe.

"Ya está hecho, hombre. Este grandullón está hipnotizado para matarte, como el resto de los demás. De alguna manera, hasta ahora has logrado no matar a ninguno de ellos. Un consejo, Stefan. Mátalo antes de que te mate a ti." Damon dice. "Y otro consejo. Date la vuelta. Ahora".

Stefan se voltea pero el chico detras de el lo golpea en la cara.

Elizabeth se olvida que es humana, y camina hacia el hombre. En su mente solo quería ayudar a Stefan.

"Elizabeth, no lo hagas." Stefan dice desde el suelo sin poder levantarse por lo débil que estaba.

Elizabeth duda deteniéndose pero ve al hombre rompiendo su bate por la mitad tirando la mitad superior entre sí aún sosteniendo el mango que ahora era una buena estaca. "Stefan, si no lo mato, te matará." Ella se queda paralizada preocupada apretando los puños. El chico se pone encima de Stefan empujando el mango en su estómago.

Elizabeth da un paso hacia adelante, pero la mirada de Damon la detiene en su sitio. "Vamos, Stefan. No seas tan terco." Añade Damon con molestia mientras se arrodilla junto a Stefan como el hombre todavía estaba encima de él. Stefan se queja de dolor mientras trataba de empujar al chico fuera de él, pero no podía. "Mátalo, ya." Damon le ordena.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" Le pregunta Elizabeth con rabia mirando a Damon antes de que él alza la vista hacia ella.

"Lo que realmente importa es por que estás haciendo esto. Si Stefan quiere salvar a las gemelas. Puedo ayudarte a hacerlo, hermano. Pero lo primero es lo primero." Damon dice en la apertura antes de mirar a Stefan que apretaba los dientes antes de meter su pulgar en el ojo del hombre. El chico gime cuando Stefan presiona más fuerte, haciendo que el chico agarrara su ojo. Stefan aprovecha agarrando el mango de su estómago clavandolo en el cuello del hombre.

"Hombre. Eso va a dejar una marca. En tu alma" Damon dice mirando a Stefan que era ayudado por Elizabeth a levantarse. "No te preocupes, hermano. Tengo un pase libre para salir de aquí justo en mi bolsillo."

Elizabeth lo mira con ira, antes de fijarse en Stefan, sus ojos estaban vidriosos por matar al hombre. "¿Dónde están las chicas?" pregunta ella con los dientes apretados mirando de nuevo a Damon. "No voy a preguntar otra vez."

"Voy a ser feliz de llevarlos con ellas." Damon responde sin emoción. "Sólo necesito que Stefan este de acuerdo con algunos términos en primer lugar."

"¿Condiciones?" Stefan pregunta moviendo la cabeza a su hermano.

"Vende nuestras almas a Cade, y las gemelas son libres. Así como Sybil y Seline." Damon dice. Haciendo que Elizabeth se ria de incredulidad por lo que estaba escuchando.

"Tienes que estar bromeando." Dice ella cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. "Esto es suficiente." Dice Elizabeth mirando a Stefan. "Las chicas van a estar bien, las sirenas serán libres, pero ustedes no lo seran Stefan. Tiene que haber otra manera."

"No lo creo. Así que... Tenemos un trato?" Damon le pregunta a Stefan.

* * *

"Así que, quieres tu libertad." dice Cade mientras caminaba hacia Sybil y Seline. "A cambio de estas dos dulces niñas."

"Te dije que no le interesaría." Sybil le dice a Seline.

"De hecho, estoy intrigado." Cade asegura antes de mirar a las niñas. "¿Ustedes que creen?"

"Seline dice que eres simpático." dice la niña castaña.

"Bien.. Lo soy, pequeña" Cade ríe. "Con tiempo y orientación, no se sabe en lo que ustedes dos se puedan convertir."

"Cade, tenemos un trato o no?" pregunta Seline.

"Y si yo puedo ofrecerte uno mejor, aquí y ahora?" Sybil interviene caminando frente a Cade obteniendo su atención.

"De qué estás hablando?" Seline le pregunta pero Sybil la ignora.

"Dos hermanos, dos de los asesinos más prolíficos de la historia, dos poderosos inmortales vampiros. Ellos serán armas más poderosas para ti que esas indefensas niñas. Seline y yo somos simplemente sirenas. Créeme, es un buen intercambio." Sybil dice mientras caminán hacia las puertas de la piscina.

"¿Vas en serio? No hay manera." Seline comienza cuando Stefan entraba en la zona de la piscina, todas las cabezas se vuelven hacia ellos.

"Lo haré." Stefan dice, con Elizabeth detras de el. Ella suspira de alivio cuando ve a las niñas de la mano con Seline.

"Deja que las niñas se vayan." Stefan añade mirando a un hombre que estaba de pie con Sybil y Seline.

A los ojos de Elizabeth era alto, guapo y con un traje. Debía ser Cade.

"Elizabeth." Josie dice antes que ella y su hermana corrian hacia Elizabeth.

Elizabeth se agacha abrazándolas a las dos mirándolas individualmente cerciorándose que estaban bien. "Chicas. Están bien. Está todo bien. Y pronto verán a mama y papa." Elizabeth les sonríe antes de abrazarlas de nuevo con fuerza. "Todo está bien." Susurra besando sus cabezas.

Sybil sonríe antes de mirar a Cade que las miraba intrigado.

* * *

"¿Como esta?" Elizabeth pregunta entrando a la habitación acercándose a Enzo.

"Bien. Aunque no ha despertado." murmura Bonnie, antes de ver el cansancio en la cara de Elizabeth. "¿Cuando fue la última vez que comiste algo?"

"No podría comer aunque quisiera." Elizabeth dice negando con la cabeza. "Con tantas cosas que han pasado, no he tenido tiempo de pensar en comer. Y pensar en perder a Enzo me aterra."

"No lo harás." Bonnie le asegura mientras tomaba su mano. "Piensa en ello. Esa sirena borró absolutamente a Damon. Ella encontró lo que bueno dentro de él y lo destruyó. Luego intentó hacerle lo mismo a Enzo, y él contraatacó. Sobrevivió y escapó."

"No estoy muy segura de que escapara." murmura Elizabeth.

"Lo hará." Bonnie sentencia. "Es un hombre muy fuerte."

"No estoy seguro de a cual de las dos besar primero." murmura Enzo con los ojos cerrados.

Elizabeth suspira aliviada cuando el abre los ojos. Ella sonríe antes de lanzarse contra el abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Los dejare solos." Bonnie dice sonriendo levemente antes de salir de la habitación dejándolos solos.

"Me alegro verte despierto." Elizabeth dice alejándose del abrazo. "Creí que te iba a pasar algo."

"Estoy bien, amor. De verdad." dice Enzo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"Lo sé." Elizabeth dice sonriendo aliviada. "Luche mucho para que estuvieras de vuelta, y aquí estás, sufriendo todavía por lo que Sybil puso en tu pensamiento. Espero que sepas cuánto aprecio lo duro que has luchado para traerte de vuelta."

"Eso es lo que hago." Enzo sonríe levemente. "Y eso es lo que siempre haré."

"¿Cómo te mantuviste luchando tanto tiempo después de que Damon se rompiera?" Elizabeth le pregunta realmente intrigada.

"Fui un huérfano. Maltratado. Abandonado. Me pasé gran parte de mi vida torturado por un hombre que me arrancó mi identidad. Un siglo como ese, endureces tu corazón y tu mente hasta que estás hecho de piedra." Enzo le dice a Elizabeth mientras agarraba una de sus manos.

"Pero tú no lo estás." Elizabeth murmura. "Eres amable. Y eres cariñoso."

"Gracias a ti." Enzo dice haciendo que Elizabeth lo mirara fijamente. "Todos esos años, guarde un secreto al mundo. Un trozo de fe. Mira, nunca creí que la vida, el universo, un poder superior, como quieras llamarlo, nada, me permitiera sufrir tanto y luego morir sin conocer el amor verdadero. Sería muy cruel. Y cuando te conocí, mi fe fue recompensada."

"Así que, básicamente, yo soy un ángel para ti?" Elizabeth dice bromeando.

"Elizabeth Whitmore, para mi, tú eres todo el maldito mundo." Enzo murmura antes de atraer a Elizabeth a su pecho besándola suavemente en la cien.


	30. Capítulo 30

Elizabeth estaba distraída en sus pensamientos mirando por la ventana la nieve que caía lentamente.

Era Navidad. Feliz Navidad por cuarta vez, como humana. Stefan estaba con ellos esa navidad, pero podría ser una final con él. Para llegar a las niñas, hizo un trato con el diablo. A la medianoche, él tiene que dejar su vida atrás. A pesar de que solo se comprometió con Caroline para siempre.

Elizabeth sacude su cabeza despejando su mente antes de apartarse de la ventana caminando hacia la cocina. Allí ve a Stefan hacer comida para la cena de esa noche de fiesta. "Pensé que Caroline y tu acordaron en cancelar." Dice Elizabeth sentándose en la isla, se come una zanahoria que Stefan estaba cortando para una ensalada.

"Sí, pero ella ha estado planeando esta cena de Nochebuena siempre, así que vamos a hacerlo." Stefan dice encogiéndose de hombros al mismo tiempo que Caroline entra vestida con su bata.

"No se trata de mis planes, sino de los de nosotros y tu trato con Cade." Caroline dice cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Creo que nuestro ultimo día de nuestra vida lo deberíamos imaginar un poco menos deprimente que esto, no crees?" Stefan pregunta sonriendole a Caroline antes de pararse frente a ella. Elizabeth se aparta de la pareja agarrando otra zanahoria.

"Así qué. hoy vamos a hacer lo que la gente hace en Navidad. Vamos a comer más de lo que deberíamos y vamos a beber hasta que nuestros amigos y familiares parezcan algo normales." Stefan dice y Caroline ríe antes de que se besan.

Elizabeth suspira mirando una zanahoria en su mano. "Bueno, deben conseguir todo el alcohol en el país debido a que va a tomar un montón." Contesta ella haciendo que la pareja la mire solamente. Ella levanta una ceja. "Lo siento. No dije la verdad?"

* * *

Elizabeth oye un golpe en la puerta mientras estaba de pie en la sala de estar. Caroline, se acerca en su vestido rojo, y abre la puerta.

Elizabeth sonríe antes de fruncir el ceño cuando ve a Alaric. Que mira a Caroline, y las gemelas.

"Oh, ¡Feliz Navidad!" Caroline dice alegremente antes de que ella se pone de pie torpemente. "Deja que te ayude a tomar tu chaqueta fuera." Caroline añade como Alaric entra cerrando la puerta.

"Me temo que no vamos a ser capaces de quedarnos mucho tiempo." Alaric dice.

"¿Qué? Por qué?" Elizabeth pregunta como las gemelas la abrazan con entusiasmo.

"Este es mi ultimo día con ellas por un tiempo." Caroline añade en voz baja.

"Supongo que no has hablado con Matt." Alaric pregunta mirando a Caroline.

"No." Caroline responde como Alaric entra en la sala de estar.

"Seline viene a cenar?" Las gemelas preguntan felizmente haciendo que Caroline y Elizabeth las miren con curiosidad.

"No, miel" Caroline comienza pero es interrumpida cuando Stefan aperece y se para delante de las niñas.

"Hey, pensé que las había escuchado. Tengo su presente de Navidad en el piso de arriba." Stefan dice sonriendoles.

"¡Hurra!" Fue todo lo que dijeron antes de seguir a Stefan.

"Están preguntando por Seline?" Pregunta Elizabeth confusa.

"Lo sé." Alaric dice con molestia mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

"Pero ella las secuestro." Caroline dice sacudiendo la cabeza mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Supongo que no se dieron cuenta del peligro." Alaric responde. "Siguen preguntando por ella desde que las recuperé."

"No quiero que piensen que ella es de confianza. Nadie sabe cuándo va a volver a aparecer. Pues hablare con ellas." Caroline dice pero Alaric niega con la cabeza.

"No, yo hablare con ellas." Él responde. "Una vez que nos vayamos."

"Pero se supone que primero íbamos a pasar la Navidad juntos." Caroline responde pero Alaric solo se queda en silencio. "¿Qué es, qué otra cosa sucede?" Caroline pregunta mirándolo confundida.

"Mira, creo que necesitarás sentarte para esto." Alaric responde mirando a Caroline pero sobre todo a Elizabeth que levanta la ceja confundida, al mismo tiempo la puerta principal se abría.

"Ho Ho Ho." La voz de Damon dice con Sybil en su brazo. "Feliz Navidad, Alaric." Damon añade sonriendo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

"Te mate." Alaric susurra conmocionado.

Los ojos de Elizabeth se ensanchan enseguida. "¿¡Tu que!?" Le pregunta ella con rabia mirando a Alaric.

"Se lo merecía." le responde Alaric sin mirarla.

"Sí, él y Matt dieron una paliza." Damon responde que viene de la puerta. "Incluso me enterraron. No te imaginas lo difícil que fue quitarse toda esa suciedad de encima."

"Niñas." dice Caroline pasando al lado de Sybil. "Por qué no vamos arriba a buscar los regalos que pondremos bajo el árbol."

Caroline sale de la cocina junto a ellas.

"Lo sé, lo sé. La Navidad acaba de alegrarse." Damon sonríe mirando a cada uno en la sala.

"Disculpen." Elizabeth se levanta del sofá con una falsa sonrisa antes de caminar rápidamente a la cocina sacando su teléfono a la vez, gira el grifo y marca el número de Bonnie.

"Lo siento, sé que es tarde." Dice Bonnie en la otra línea.

"Gracias a Dios. No vengas. Es Damon y él está aquí con ese psico American Idol." Dice Elizabeth con rabia. "Llama a Enzo, dile que no venga, no puede estar cerca de ella. Y no tienes idea de lo que Matty Ric intentaron hacer anoche."

"¿Qué quieren Sybil y Damon?" Bonnie pregunta sin emocion.

"Arruinar la Navidad, no lo sé." Responde Elizabeth con molestia antes de suspirar lentamente. "Pero prometieron dejar en paz a Lizzie y Josie. Solo espero que se vayan pronto." Añade poniendo palitos de canela en los vasos de ponche que había servido sin darse cuenta.

"Qué hay del diapasón?" Enzo pregunta. Elizabeth abre los ojos al escucharlo.

"Enzo?" ella frunce el ceño. "¿Estas con Bonnie?"

"No... yo." Enzo titubea. "Ella me llamo, para que la llevara a la pensión, solo eso, lo juro."

"Esta bien." Elizabeth dice lentamente. "Referente al diapasón, nos lo robo cuando escapo de la Armería y libero a Damon del ataúd donde Stefan lo encadeno."

"Bueno, entonces hay que robárselo nosotros." Enzo responde.

"De dónde? Lo único que sabemos es que está en el maletero de su coche." responde Elizabeth frustrada.

"Interrumpe su poder psíquico y la tortura como el infierno. No lo llevará por ahí con ella." Enzo responde. "Seguramente lo tiene guardado donde se esté quedando."

"No tenemos idea de dónde está." Bonnie suspira.

"Puedo tratar de averiguar." Elizabeth dice mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Ella no te lo va a decir. Te odia" Bonnie dice riendo un poco.

"Tal vez lo haga. Puedo sacarle toda la información con tan solo una copa de whisky." Elizabeth dice agarrando una botella de whisky muy antiguo de uno de los armarios detrás de ella. Vierte un poco en uno de los vasos de ponche sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Cierto." Enzo dice divertido.

"Bueno, tengo que irme. Llámen si averiguan algo." Elizabeth se despide antes de colgar la llamada. Pone todos los vasos en una bandeja antes de caminar hacia la sala para ver a Damon sentado en el sofá con Sybil sentada en una silla en la esquina.

"Ponche?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Sybil mientras le ofrecía una copa.

"Claro." dice ella tomando la copa evaluando el contenido.

"Tranquila, no tuve tiempo para envenenarlo." Dice Elizabeth molesta mientras le tendía uno a Damon.

"Ya ha envenenado el bourbon con leche y canela, así que..." Damon responde.

Elizabeth rueda los ojos hacia el, al mismo tiempo que Caroline y Stefan entraban en la habitación.

"Alaric va a quedarse con las chicas un rato." Stefan dice solo mirando a Elizabeth.

"No tienen que esconderlas. Estoy cumpliendo el trato." dice Damon antes de mirar a Stefan. "Trabajamos para Cade. Los renacuajos están a salvo."

"Ric no está exactamente de humor para confianzas ahora mismo Nosotros tampoco." Dice Elizabeth señalando a Stefan que le da a Sybil y a Damon una sonrisa falsa.

"Mi hermana las secuestro. Yo las salvé de una vida de servidumbre a Cade cuando me uní al plan de Damon. Así que guárdate el escudo, Elizabeth. No necesito tu sombra. Un simple gracias va a ser suficiente." Sybil responde.

Stefan y Caroline miran a Elizabeth esperando a que haga algo antes de que Caroline interrumpe la tensión en las miradas de las dos mujeres.

"Gracias." Caroline dice haciendo que todos la miren confundidos. "Ella tiene razón... No puedes culpar a un hermano de los pecados del otro. Verdad?" Caroline añade mirando a Damon.

"Te lo agradezco." Sybil dice sonriendo pero Caroline sabia que estaba siendo falsa.

"Stefan, por qué no vienes conmigo y vamos a buscar algunos de los viejos adornos de la familia para el árbol?" Damon pregunta mirando a Stefan cuidadosamente. Stefan mira a Caroline y a Elizabeth buscando una respuesta.

"Oh, vamos, Stef." Damon dice levantandose del sofá. "Te diré por qué estoy aquí." Damon dice sonriendo. Stefan suspira un poco asintiendo al final.

Damon se dirige hacia Elizabeth antes de poner el vaso sobre la pequeña mesa detrás. Ella frunce el ceño cuando se acerca mas de lo necesario sintiendo su aliento en su mejilla mientras la miraba. Era,como si buscara algo. "Hmm." Damon dice antes de alejarse. Elizabeth cierra los ojos tomando una respiración profunda antes de sentir a Caroline agarrando su mano para tranquilizarla.

* * *

"Esto va a ser una cena estupenda." dice Sybil mientras Caroline le servia un trago y Elizabeth cortaba las frutas para la ensalada. "Los otros invitados están en camino?"

"Claro." responden Caroline y Elizabeth al mismo tiempo.

"Hurra." Sybil les sonríe. "Me muero de ganas. Hace mucho que no tenía una cena de Nochebuena desde, nunca."

Caroline le entrega su cóctel a Sybil, bastante cargado, antes de sacar el pavo del horno para cortarlo.

"Espera, dame, déjame ayudar." pide Sybil mientras tomaba el cuchillo y tenedor para cortar el pavo. "Además, no querrás que se ensucie de jugo de pavo ese hermoso vestido."

"Gracias." le sonríe Caroline falsamente antes de mirar a Elizabeth. "¿Te ayudo?"

"Las fresas están en el refrigerador." dice Elizabeth y Caroline asiente.

Caroline pone las fresas en el bowl cuando de repente Sybil toma su mano mirando el anillo de compromiso. "Aún no teníamos una fecha, pero todo apuntaba a Junio. Pero..."

"Es verdad." Sybil suelta la mano de Caroline. "Cade." Corta la primera pieza de pavo con demasiada fuerza. "Pero no te preocupes. Un vampiro como Stefan será muy eficaz. Seguramente puede matar a doce personas en dos segundos y aun así llegar a casa a tiempo para prepararte un baño."

"¿Qué te ha gustado más de Mystic Falls hasta ahora?" Elizabeth dice sirviendole otro cóctel.

"Las casas enormes con piscinas grandes." Sybil le responde después de beberse todo el cóctel. "Ya saben que me encanta el agua y no es que tenga que pagar hipoteca o algo así."

"Es difícil encontrar eso por aquí." dice Caroline.

"En realidad, hay un barrio pequeño a las afueras de Grove Hill que se llama los Estados del Estanque." dice Sybil. "Aunque es raro, porque no hay ningún estanque. Ya lo se, verdad?" dice riendo junto con Caroline. "En fin, está lleno de hombres ricos y ruines que darían su casa entera por una canción. Lo entiendes?"

"Donde estara Stefan?" Caroline pregunta. "Quería preguntarle donde tenia los regalos que le pedí guardar."

"Yo se donde están." Elizabeth dice caminando hacia la puerta. "Ire por ellos."

Sale de la cocina, hasta fuera de la casa. Con rapidez saca su teléfono llamando a Bonnie.

"Elizabeth, consguieron algo?" le pregunta Bonnie en cuanto contesta.

"A las afueras de Grove Hill hay un lugar llamado los Estados del Estanque." Añade Elizabeth mirando alrededor cerciorándose de estar sola.

"Está bien, vamos a ver." Bonnie responde. "¿Estas bien?"

"Esto es muy extraño, pero que no lo es nuestras vidas? Sybil quiere ser la mejor amiga de Caroline mientras no deja de recordarme el hecho de que Stefan esta bajo el mando de Cade. Ademas, Lizzie y Josie no paran de preguntar por Seline. Y Stefan no ha vuelto de su misión por apartar a Damon de nosotros." Indica Elizabeth con molestia.

"En momentos como este extraño aun más a Elena. Al menos ella enderezaria todo. Si estuviera aquí, Damon no estaría haciendo nada de esto." Bonnie dice, enseguida se da cuenta de lo que habia dicho. "Elizabeth perdoname, no lo dije con intención de..."

"Esta bien Bonnie. Entiendo perfectamente lo que quieres decir." Elizabeth la interrumpe, de repente sintiéndose mal. "Extrañar a tu mejor amiga no es malo." Susurra, cuando siente que Bonnie va a decir algo la corta de nuevo. "Sabes mejor vuelvo a la fiesta. Ellos se preguntaran si los deje o algo así." Dice Elizabeth antes de colgar. Suspira tratando de calmar la tristeza que la embarga en ese momento. Sacude su cabeza antes de caminar hacia la habitación de Stefan.

"Stefan-" Elizabeth lo llama abriendo la puerta cuando lo ve tirado en el suelo desecado. "Stefan!" Grita ella corriendo hacia él antes de ver un árbol de estrellas de madera al lado de él con su sangre en uno de los bordes dentados.

"Relájate, no está muerto." Damon dice sin emoción detrás de Elizabeth. "¿Has visto a Ric, porque si eso es lo que está sosteniendo la cena-" Damon empieza pero se interrumpe cuando Elizabeth se acerca dándole una palmada en la mejilla fuertemente. Se dispone a hacerlo de nuevo, pero él la agarra llevándola hacia la pared detrás de él apretando su cuello.

La mira fijamente y Elizabeth siente que sigue buscando algo en ella. "¿Qué hiciste?" Le pregunta Elizabeth con enojo mientras intentaba alejarlo de ella.

"Yo lo maté. Es decir, técnicamente esta muerto. Pero volverá." Damon le dice antes de apretar su cuello con mas fuerza. "Alaric me apuñalo y regrese. El mismo trato." Damon añade antes de soltar a Elizabeth que empieza a tomar aire de golpe.

"El gran hombre ha pedido un encuentro. Que iba a hacer?" Damon camina hacia la estrella de madera en el suelo y la toma. "Sabes, apuesto que si lavas esto aun sigue funcionando."

"Porque no luchas?" Elizabeth le pregunta y ve como él se congela en su sitio. "Lucha Damon." Dice ella con rabia cuando el poco a poco se voltea. "Todavía estás ahí yo lo sé." Susurra caminando lentamente hacia él. "Sabes que te quiero. Somos amigos, siempre y siempre es algo por lo que luchar, Damon." Susurra ella antes de mirar hacia abajo a Stefan. "Lucha por Stefan. Y por Elena." Elizabeth añade antes de caminar lejos de él. Baja las escaleras antes de caminar hacia el salón y ve a Sybil colgando más adornos en el árbol.

"¿Te gustan estos adornos?" Ella pregunta volviéndose hacia Elizabeth.

"Nop. Ni siquiera un poco." Le responde Elizabeth agarrando una botella entera de vino bebiendo de ella directamente. Sybil solo le sonríe.

"Hey, sorpresa, sorpresa." Una voz dice haciendo que Elizabeth casi se atragante con la bebida. Levantándose se da la vuelta y ve a Matt entrando con un hombre mayor detrás de él.

"Matt, pensé que habías dicho que no vendrías." Dice Elizabeth confundida, luego mira a Sybil que estaba en una escalera detrás de ella.

"Al parecer, el Mystic Grill no era suficiente para este de aquí." Matt responde.

"Las fiestas son especiales. Lo convencí de que debería de estar con las personas que quiere." el hombre responde. Elizabeth entiende que ese era el padre de Matt.

"Lo que es mucho más de lo que puede decir de ti, Peter Maxwell." Damon añade procedente de la sala.

"Te hemos estado esperando." Sybil dice desde detrás de Elizabeth que suspira con nerviosismo.

"Bueno, Damon esta vivo, como pueden ver. Bonnie y Enzo llegan tarde, no hay regalos y Stefan esta muerto." Dice Elizabeth con sarcasmo rodando los ojos y bebiendo de la botella entera de vino que sostenía en sus manos.

Caroline entra con preocupación en su rostro al haber escuchado a Elizabeth. "Stefan esta muerto?"

Elizabeth solo asiente. "Sí, Bienvenidos a nuestra cena de Navidad." Va a tomar otro trago cuando ve que la botella estaba vacía. "Voy a necesitar otra botella." Suspira antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

"Vamos a asegurarnos de que todos volvamos al espíritu de la Navidad. En el corazón de la misma, que es el perdón." Caroline dice mientras sostiene un presente en su mano mientras todos estan sentados en la sala de estar. "Por lo tanto, Matt." Caroline dice entregándole un regalo. "Peter". Dice dandole uno al padre de Matt antes de pasar a Sybil. "Y mi madre me enseñó a siempre estar preparada para cualquier cosa." Caroline dice antes de entregarle uno a Sybil.

"Gracias." Sybil responde sonriendo.

Elizabeth agarra otro regalo que estaba en una mesa de café cerca y con duda se voltea hacia Damon. "Y esto es para ti." El la mira confundido. "Yo sé que en el fondo, todavía estás ahí y en el futuro vas a pedirle perdon a todos los que has herido en estos últimos meses. Esto es para ese chico." Dice Elizabeth entregandole la pequeña cajita. El lo toma y lo evalúa. Se levanta del sillón y guarda el regalo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

"Como sea.." se aclara la garganta y se detiene en medio del salón. "Estoy seguro de que todos ustedes se preguntan porque he venido esta noche a mi propia casa. Tranquilos. He venido con un regalo." Damon dice sonriendole a todos. "Ahora, por desgracia, sólo voy a ser capaz de darselo a la persona más despreciable en la habitación y va a ser una decisión difícil. Pero esta noche, un pequeño elfo afortunado, va a conseguir un viaje todo pagado con solo billete de ida al infierno." Damon dice con todo el mundo en silencio. "Lo que significa que voy a matar a uno de ustedes." Damon dice sonriendo. "Comamos." Dice felizmente levantando su copa.

* * *

"En realidad es muy simple." Damon dice mientras jugaba con un cuchillo en la mano con todos sentados en la mesa. "Evalúo el mal en la gente. Así que si son malos, inmorales, corruptos, falsos, nefastos, etc, los mato." Damon dice encogiéndose como Caroline coloca otra cacerola de comida en la mesa.

"Estas son patatas gratinadas, Stefan las hizo. Son una receta Salvatore." Caroline dice y Damon pone los ojos.

"Hey, ¿dónde demonios está Alaric? ¿Dónde está, leyendole el diccionario de esas chicas?" Damon pregunta con enfado.

"No vas a matar a Alric." Elizabeth dice en modo de advertencia a Damon. "O a cualquier otra persona. Sólo vamos a sentarnos aquí y disfrutar de esta agradable cena al igual que Stefan quería." Dice ella suspirando lentamente. Damon pone los ojos mientras comía antes de que hundió el cuchillo en el plato de pan y todo el mundo lo mira con nerviosismo.

"¿Qué? Sólo estaba rompiendo un poco de pan." Damon dice y Sybil le sonrie.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" Matt pregunta con enojo.

"Es su trabajo." Sybil responde como Damon le pasa el relleno.

"Matar a personas inocentes?" Peter le pregunta mirándola.

"Mira quién habla sobre asesinatos." Damon afirma.

"Nunca he matado-" Matt comienza pero Damon lo interrumpe.

"No? Penny se llamaba ella? Esta bastante muerta." Damon comienza antes de que Matt cierra un golpe sobre la mesa levantandose con rabia.

"Nunca maté a nadie!" Matt grita con enojo a Damon.

"Matt." Elizabeth advierte poniendo una mano en su hombro. El baja la mirada hacia ella. "Por favor." Susurra, él toma una respiración profunda antes de volver a sentarse a su lado.

"O sea, al menos, Alaric parecía un poco roto cuando esa estaca entró en mi corazón." Damon declara bebiendo su vino tinto. "Y se veía bastante emocionado." Damon dice estrechando sus ojos a Matt. "Pero te perdono, Matty. Has tenido una gran cantidad de tragedia en tu vida." Añade mirando a Peter antes de suspirar. "Aquí está la cosa, Alaric sólo estaba haciendo la cosa de los padres al igual que el piso de arriba que está haciendo en este momento. ¿Quiero matarlo, sí, pero eso es personal. Esto debería ser el comienzo." Damon comienza antes de que Elizabeth lo corta sin verlo.

"Se trata de algo personal, Damon." Ella siente la mirada de Damon en ella.

"¿Qué pasa con este compañero Peter?" Sybil pregunta mirándolo desde el otro lado de la mesa. "He oído hablar mucho de ti."

"Apártate." Matt le advierte a Sybil.

"¿O que?" Damon responde y Matt se vuelve hacia él y luego suspira mirando lejos.

* * *

"Te lo dije. Yo robe mucho dinero, hice trampa en mis impuestos de seguro. No sé qué más quieres saber." Peter dijo con enojo a Damon, igual que todos habian terminado de comer y todavía estaban sentados en la mesa. En ese momento Alaric entra en el comedor.

"Bueno, mira quién decidió unirse a nosotros." Damon dice mirando a su antiguo mejor amigo. "Le estaba preguntando a Peter qué es lo peor que haya hecho." Damon dice señalando a Alaric.

"Oh, bueno, mala mía al no asegurarme de que estabas permanentemente muerto". Alaric responde. "Veo que estás sembrando el caos, como de costumbre." Alaric añade sentandose en el extremo de la mesa.

"Damon, deten este juego estúpido." Caroline añade y Sybil sonrie.

"Oh, pero la humillante confesión pública es muy divertida." Sybil responde.

"Dejaste a tu hijo, abandonaste a tu familia y tu respuesta a la pregunta es '¿qué es lo peor que has hecho?." Damon declara airadamente mirando Peter.

"Fui un niño." Peter responde.

"Bueno, a menos que tu apellido sea Pan, no has sido un niño durante mucho tiempo." Damon responde con irritación antes de que agarra un cuchillo de gran tamaño. "Por lo tanto, explicame los últimos 20 años o más." Damon añade mirando a Peter.

"No es asunto de tu negocio, Damon." Matt responde antes de que Damon golpea el cuchillo en la mesa a un centímetro de distancia del dedo medio de Matt.

"Basta, basta! Esto ha ido demasiado lejos. No es necesario responderle." Elizabeth dice con enojo a Peter antes de mirar hacia Damon. Este acelera hacia Peter sacandolo de la silla antes de poner un cuchillo en su garganta. Rapidamente todos se ponen de pie.

"Sí, hazlo y rápido." Damon dice deslizando el cuchillo sobre la mejilla de Peter que gime dolor. Damon mira a Matt. "Corte. A continuación va un par de pulgadas más bajo." Damon dice sosteniendo el cuchillo en la garganta.

"¿Qué vas a hacer Donovan, matarme de nuevo? Vamos a escuchar la historia de Papa, mientras que todavía tiene algunas cuerdas vocales." Damon dice sonriendo. "Ultima oportunidad. Que te mantuvo alejado durante más de 20 años?" Damon pregunta susurrando en el oído de Peter como sus ojos se ponen vidriosos, mirando a Matt.

Damon deja que Peter se vaya antes de dar un paso hacia Matt a punto de cortarle la garganta.

"Fue la vergüenza! bien? Mira, estaba avergonzado. Kelly estaba otra vez embarazada y.. no podía volver a ser un limpiador de baños en este pueblo, tenia.. tenia que salir de aquí." Peter grita y Damon se congela.

"Wow..." Damon dice de pie entre Peter y Matt. "Es peor de lo que pensaba. Él no tenía una razón en absoluto." Damon dice. Mientras Sybil esta emocionada mientras estaba sentada en la mesa sonriendo.

"Damas y caballeros, tenemos un ganador." Damon dice antes de poner su brazo alrededor de Peter como Matt lentamente se vuelve a sentar en la mesa.

"Creo que es mi turno para un interrogatorio." Sybil dice limpiándose la boca con la servilleta y levantandose de la mesa.

"Creo que tienes razón." Damon responde antes de que él le hizo un gesto para que Peter siguiera a Sybil a la cocina.

Damon se sentó a la mesa de nuevo al igual que todos los demás antes de que Peter gritó desde la cocina y Matt se volvió con preocupación. "Yo no lo haría." Damon le advierte antes de oír la puerta abierta. "Disculpen." Elizabeth dice poniendose de pie caminando hacia la puerta, pero la ve cerrada. Frunce el ceño confusa cuando oye un sonido agudo y no puede evitar gemir agarrandose la cabeza.

"Elizabeth?" Alaric pregunta preocupado acercandose igual que Caroline y Matt. Elizabeth levanta la vista hacia ellos confundida como Damon acelera pasando con Sybil en sus brazos. Ella gira para mirarlo pero él ya estaba fuera de la casa.

Con dolor frunce sus cejas y se voltea a mirar a todos como Bonnie, Enzo y Peter venían de la cocina. Peter estaba bien como lo estaba Enzo, mientras que Bonnie estaba respirando con dificultad y Enzo la miraba con preocupación.

"¿Que pasó?" Caroline pregunta.

"No has oído eso? Era tan alto." Bonnie dice, Elizabeth asiente con la cabeza mientras mira el tenedor. "Estamos todas conectadas. Las brujas. Sirenas." Bonnie dice antes de volverse hacia Elizabeth que observa el diapasón que Enzo tenía en su mano. Llegando a la conclusión de que aunque ella no tenia poderes, seguía siendo una bruja.


	31. Capítulo 31

Enzo y Elizabeth estan sentados solos en la sala de la pension despues de todo el caos de la Navidad.

"En serio no lo oíste?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Enzo mientras miraba el diapasón.

"Si que lo oí. Solo que sonaba como si fuera.. un diapasón" Enzo le responde mientras miraba el fuego de la chimenea.

"Me dio un terrible dolor de cabeza." Elizabeth murmura. "Ric dijo que también hirió el oído de las niñas. Quizás es una señal que solo las brujas pueden escuchar."

"Por favor dime que todas esas miserables sirenas no eran también brujas." Enzo le pide. "Han manchado el nombre."

"Mi madre solía decir que toda la brujería fue creada en la energía psíquica." Elizabeth dice recargandose contra el mueble. "Antes de saber que desarrollara mi magia, siempre creí que era médium. Y eso es lo que las sirenas son. Y Cade.. Oh, rayos, estamos todos conectados."

"Una razón mas para salir corriendo de Dodge." Enzo dice.

"Enzo sabes que no puedo irme." Elizabeth dice seria. "No puedo abandonar a mis amigos."

"Lo se." Enzo susurra bajando la mirada a sus manos. "Perdon por proponerte esa idea. Solo crei que seria bueno para ti alejarte de todo esto."

"No te disculpes es un lindo gesto." Elizabeth dice sonriendo antes de sentarse derecha para que Enzo la mirara. "Tu regalo era llevarme a París. Mientras yo solo te compre camisetas."

Enzo la mira con diversion riendo. "Camisetas!" niega ella divertida. "Soy un desastre."

"No te preocupes por ello." Enzo dice tomando su mano y besar su dorso. "Tú eres el regalo que siempre he querido."

* * *

Elizabeth marca el número de Matt como ella esta en la sala principal de la bola donde la señorita Mystic se lleva a cabo como la gente estaba caminando a su alrededor.

"Hey, Liza. Estoy aquí con Dorian." Matt dice atendiendo la llamada.

"Oye, dime que todavía tienes el diapasón." Pide Elizabeth mirando alrededor de la multitud de personas que caminan en el edificio.

"Se llama "el bastón de Arcadio." Dorian declara por teléfono.

"Matt." Elizabeth dice con molestia antes de que le oye reír.

"Eso es "si" en leguaje nerd." Matt dice logrando sacar una sonrisa de Elizabeth.

"Caroline, Bonnie y yo estamos atrapadas en Miss Mystic Falls, pero Seline ha intentado hacer un trato con nosotras para reconstruir juntas la campana." Indica rodando los ojos.

"No me gusta el sonido de eso." Matt dice.

"A mi tampoco. Pero si todavía está en la ciudad, debe significar que ocultó la campana cerca." Dice Elizabeth mirando a su lado para ver a Caroline y Bonnie registrando a la gente fuera en una lista de invitados. "Puedes investigarlo?"

"Sí, estabamos en ello." Matt la tranquiliza antes de colgar la llamada.

"Está bien. Esos son los últimos nombres en la lista de invitados." Bonnie dice al momento que Elizabeth se acerca a ellas. Deteniendose frente de la entrada.

"Perfecto. Una vez que la danza está en marcha, podemos salir de aquí y llevar la delantera." Caroline dice mirando a Elizabeth que asiente con la cabeza antes de marcar el número de Damon.

"Si tenemos suerte y Damon decida a contestar su teléfono." Elizabeth replica con molestia, al mismo tiempo que Bonnie se aclara la garganta un poco. "O podríamos pedirselo en persona." Elizabeth la mira confusa mientras Bonnie señalaba detras de ella. Elizabeth se voltea a la entrada sólo para ver a Stefan y a Damon en esmóquin. Ambos sonreian de una forma fría e irónica.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Caroline pregunta con enfado a Stefan. Mientras Elizabeth apartaba su mirada de la pareja para ver a Damon que ya la estaba mirando. Su mirada la incomodaba un poco.

"Los invité." Una voz dice y todas se giran para ver a Sybil en un vestido azul claro con el pelo ligeramente rizado y una grande, y fea sonrisa en su rostro. "No se preocupen. Mientras yo consigo lo que quiero, me aseguraré de que se comporten." Añade. Los hermanos sonrien a Caroline, Bonnie y Elizabeth.

* * *

Elizabeth ve a Sybil hablando con una chica que participaba en el concurso. Cuando terminan ambas se alejan en diferentes direcciones. Esta a punto de ir tras la chica cuando siente a alguien tomarla del brazo sin lastimarla. Mira quien es y se encuentra a Enzo.

"Tranquila, amor. Te dije que esperaras refuerzos." Enzo dice acariciando el brazo de Elizabeth.

"Gracias por venir." Elizabeth sonríe levemente antes de mirar en dirección a donde se habia ido la chica. "Sybil acaba de usar su poder de sirena en esa chica. Lo se."

"Más razones para ir con cuidado. Deja las peleas para los inmortales." dice Enzo ganandose una mirada de Elizabeth.

"Hemos compartido casi tres años y nunca habías usado la carta de inmortalidad conmigo. Es por qué me has dado una vía literal a la inmortalidad para llevar en el cuello siempre?" Elizabeth le pregunta mientras acariciaba el collar que el le habia regalado. "Era quizás más que solo un símbolo?"

"No, es como dije, simplemente es una muestra de mi amor eterno por ti." Enzo le asegura.

"Bien." Elizabeth asiente antes de enredar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Tus palabras exactas fueron: "No puedo imaginar una vida sin ti". Y tampoco puedo imaginarme perderte, pero..."

"¿Pero?" Enzo murmura suavemente.

"No puedo convertirme en vampiro, Enzo. Mi vida aún está unida a la de Elena. Cuando Kai la durmió, dijo que ningún tecnicismo, nada de brujería. No sabemos que pasaría si me convirtiera. No puedo hacerlo. Aunque quisiera. Tambien sabes que tengo la cura de Silas en mi sistema, no sabemos si existe alguna reaccion si me transformara en vampiro." Elizabeth dice. Enzo asiente solamente alejandose de ella. "De verdad lo siento."

Elizabeth lo mira antes de alejarse de el para buscar a Caroline por si la necesitaba para algo.

* * *

"Deberían parecer sin esfuerzo, chicas. Pero no se olviden de sonreír." Caroline dice mientras estában en el vestuario de las concursantes de Miss Mystic Falls. "Pero no porque la sociedad diga que tienen que hacerlo, sino porque están contentas de estar en un evento tan distinguido de la cuidad."

"Toques finales, chicas." Elizabeth añade ya que todas han solucionado algunos problemas con sus vestidos, el cabello o maquillaje. "Se que no me conocen, y les digo que es la primera vez que asisto a este tipo de evento. Lo que les puedo decir es que este año, el valor es la eficiencia. Así que sean breves y dulces y todas podremos salir de aquí." Dice Elizabeth con una falsa sonrisa. Caroline la mira con un gesto antes de que detrás de ella Elizabeth ve a Damon de pie delante de un espejo. Caroline se aclara la garganta antes de salir de la habitación con el resto de los concursantes.

"Damon. ¿Por qué estás aquí arriba?" Elizabeth le pregunta volteandose mirandolo que tomar una respiración profunda.

"Esa es una buena pregunta. Sybil me ha hecho venir aquí. Quiere la bola de hierro que he estado llevando encima." Damon responde mirando a Elizabeth. "Por primera vez, yo realmente fui capaz de decirle que no." Damon añade antes de tomar algo del bolsillo de la chaqueta. "Debido a esto."

Elizabeth lo ve sosteniendo el anillo de Elena en su mano.

"Si aún no le has dado ese badajo, lo necesito. Es parte de un arma que puede matar sirenas." Susurra Elizabeth apartando la mirada de Damon lentamente.

"Para nada." Damon dice con ira mientras caminaba hacia ella. "No quiero que Sybil muera hasta que arregle lo que me pasa dentro de la cabeza!"

Elizabeth no le dice nada solo mira fijamente. Él era diferente. No era el Damon que abandonó después de Navidad. Algo le estaba pasando.

"No se que me esta pasando, pero hasta ahora, esto solo ha traído problemas" señala de nuevo el anillo. "Por qué me lo diste?!"

"Era de Elena." Contesta Elizabeth encogiendose de hombros.

"Sí, lo sé. Pero, ¿por qué significa algo para mí?" Damon pregunta. "Lo sostengo y me sale este pequeño destello de calor. Y entonces" Damon indica sacudiendo la cabeza con furia. "Luego se va."

"¿Qué te hizo ella Damon?" Pregunta Elizabeth mirando desde los ojos de Damon al anillo en su mano.

"Después de encender el interruptor, Sybil se metió en mi cabeza. No sé qué fue, pero hizo algo para garantizar que todos mis sentimientos por Elena desaparecieran." Damon dice apartándose de Elizabeth de nuevo hacia el espejo.

Elizabeth respira hondo antes de hablar. Nunca penso que llegaría el momento dónde tuviera que defender el amor de Elena y Damon.

"Damon, te di ese anillo porque es tan poderoso y mágico cómo el amor que Elena y tú se tienen." Indica Elizabeth y Damon se voltea mirandola fijamente. "Al estar aquí y sentir lo que estás sintiendo demuestra que un amor tan profundo y real, puede ganarle a todo."

"Por supuesto que tu quieres creer eso... porque si no lo hicieras te verías obligada a admitirte a tí misma que sientes algo por mi." Damon dice acercándose a Elizabeth que lo mira nerviosa. "Si Elizabeth, se que me quieres, siempre lo supe. Pero como amo a Elena, te sientes en la obligación de fingir que apoyas nuestro amor."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Le pregunta Elizabeth enojada.

"Vuelve a destripar, Elizabeth. Y esta vez, la culpa es libre." Damon responde.

Elizabeth lo mira fijamente antes de negar con su cabeza. "El hecho de que me estás diciendo esto demuestra que te importa. En algún lugar, en el fondo de esa parte de ti." Dice ella, él pasa por delante poco a poco. "Encuentra ese lugar, Damon. Lucha por tu amor con Elena. Por nuestra amistad. O pasa el resto de la eternidad tratando de averiguar lo que pasó con la mejor parte de ti." Dice Elizabeth con rabia, haciendo que Damon se gire, pero no completamente hacia ella.

"Es tu elección." Susurra Elizabeth mientras su voz se quebraba al final. Damon la mira brevemente antes de salir de la habitación. Ella toma una respiración profunda antes de caminar hacia el espejo, observando su vestido morado oscuro que le caia justo por encima de las rodillas. Era suave como la seda y su cabello cayendo a la perfección, definido en rizos. Se mira en el espejo frunciendo el ceño. Presentia que ese iba a ser el dia mas largo de todos sus siglos de vida.

* * *

Todo el mundo esta de pie alrededor de la parte inferior de las escaleras, ya que los acompañantes estan de pie en una línea y Caroline y las candidatas de Miss Mystic Falls de pie en las escaleras. "Permítanme presentarles a este año de Miss Mystic aspirantes." Caroline dice con una sonrisa. "Violet Fell, escoltada por Ryan Ashton". Caroline declara ante chica rubia bajó las escaleras con un vestido marrón que se reune con su acompañante antes de que fuera llevada a la pista de baile.

Damon se para en el piso principal antes de que Stefan se reune junto a él.

"Estoy listo para salir de aquí." Damon dice como Caroline presenta más candidatos.

"No entregaste esa estúpida bola que Sybil quiere." Stefan responde sin emoción mientras miraba a Caroline.

"¿Por qué te importa?" Damon responde.

"Bueno, porque la lucha contra Sybil te impide ser el hermano que yo quiero."

"Si esto tiene algo que ver conmigo, no tirando de mi peso con Cade, creo que estás matando suficiente para los dos de nosotros." Damon empieza a apartar la mirada de su hermano con molestia.

"No, eso no es lo que quiero decir, Damon. Ya sabes, cuando nos propusimos en el viaje por carretera juntos, realmente pense que sería hacernos hermanos de nuevo. Pero parece que no podemos ir a ninguna parte sin el pasado volviendo a perseguirnos". Stefan responde refiriéndose a Caroline.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Damon le pregunta enfadado.

"Este lugar. Las memorias. Bailar con Elena para hacerla feliz. Pudoste haberme ayudado en mi momento de necesidad con la sangre. En su lugar, estabas parado aquí. Esperando a Elena preocupado por hacerla feliz." Stefan dice.

"Lauren Wills. Escoltado por Matthew Garner." Caroline declara sonriendole a todo el mundo sin que nadie sospechara que esta escuchando cierta conversación como los últimos candidatos salieron fuera.

"¿Crees que esto es donde el amor de Elena comenzó, Damon pero el hecho es que si yo hubiera estado aquí ese día, ella nunca se hubiera fijado en ti aun con la cantidad que habrías intentado por hacerla feliz haciendo una pequeña cosa." Stefan dice con enojo a Damon.

"Eso es una noticia vieja, Stefan. No me importa Elena." Damon dice poniendo los ojos.

"¿De Verdad?" Stefan pide dudoso, Damon asiente mirando lejos antes de que Stefan cogió el anillo del bolsillo de Damon. "Entonces, ¿por qué sigues aferrando a esto, eh?" Stefan pregunta moviendo la cabeza a su hermano como Damon trata de agarrarlo.

"Y ahora, señorita Laura Martin." Caroline dice finalmente el último candidato todavía mirando a Stefan y Damon.

"Sabes, si realmente amaras a Elena, le habrias dado esto mucho antes de que terminara en una caja". Stefan dice con dureza antes de lanzar el anillo en el suelo rompiendose en pequeños diamantes. Sybil baja las escaleras después de los candidatos y mira a Stefan. "¿Vamos?" Sybil pregunta sonriendole a los dos hermanos. Stefan le sonrie a su hermano antes de tomar la mano de Sybil en su brazo llevandola lejos como Caroline enfadada baja las escaleras.

"Dime que no lo estabas escuchando. Él no es el mismo, ¿de acuerdo?" Caroline pregunta tranquilizando a Damon.

"No he sido yo mismo últimamente tampoco." Damon susurra.

Caroline sacude lentamente la cabeza. "Sabes ya perdí a Stefan. No voy a perderte a ti también por el sabotaje de Sybil." Caroline dice agarrando a Damon y llevándolo hacia Elizabeth que recien se acercaba a ellos. "Aquí." Caroline declara uniendo la mano de Elizabeth en el brazo de Damon empujandolos delante de ella hacia la pista de baile.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Damon le pregunta con enfado.

"Tu hiciste esto del baile." Caroline dice mirando a Damon y él asiente con la cabeza.

"Él es consciente de eso Caroline." Indica Elizabeth suspirando con molestia.

"Sí, pero él bailaba con Elena. Esto da lugar a sus recuerdos. Se aferro a ella porque Elena esta en ella, Elizabeth. Y su cerebro de lagarto está tratando de recordarle la verdad." Caroline declara. "Y como ella no esta, que mejor manera de que su mejor amiga tome el lugar de Elena."

Damon y Elizabeth estaban al lado del otro. Caroline se dirige hacia un lado cuando la musica comienza. Damon y Elizabeth ponen las manos en alto hacia el otro, pero no se tocan como empiezan a bailar lentamente.

"¿Cómo se supone que un desfile estúpido me recuerde los sentimientos unidos a algo que ni siquiera he olvidado?" Damon le pregunta a Elizabeth como empiezan el uno al otro a medida que se marcaban entre sí.

"Solo baila." Susurra Elizabeth poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Damon como el las coloca en las cadera de ella comenzando a moverse a través del suelo. "Y ten confianza de que siempre voy a estar aquí contigo Damon." Añade Elizabeth bloqueando sus ojos con los suyos. Se detienen frente al otro y se inclinan antes de repetir el baile de nuevo. "Hay otra manera, ¿sabes?"

"¿Esto tiene que ver con esa estúpida bola de metal?" Damon le pregunta con enfado.

"El badajo es la pieza final del arma." Dice ella mirándolo mientras giraban otra vez. "Y si lo usamos, tal vez podamos romper su influencia sobre ti." Susurra mirándolo cuidadosamente antes de que Stefan y Sybil se detuvieron junto a ellos.

"Me permites?" Stefan pregunta sonriendole a Damon antes de agarrar la mano de Elizabeth llevandosela.

"Nunca pensé que te escucharía defender la relación de mi hermano" dice Stefan mientras seguian caminando. "Pero sabes lo que dicen nunca digas nunca."

"No estoy dispuesta a que Sybil se lleve a Damon." Dice Elizabeth jalando su brazo del agarre de Stefan como él los llevaba fuera de la planta.

"¿Lo dices por mi?" Stefan le pregunta. "A mi no me interesa Sybil. Yo trabajo para Cade. Solo le recuerdo a Damon lo que ahora debe ser importante para el."

"Estas ido, ¿verdad?" Pregunta Elizabeth, en busca de alguna parte de él recordaba. Una parte de su humanidad.

"Soy lo que tengo que ser y conseguirle a Cade lo que quiere." Stefan responde sin emoción.

La mirada de Elizabeth se desvia mirando a Sybil y Damon llevándola dentro. "No perdere mas tiempo contigo Stefan." dice antes de caminar por la multitud encontrandose a Bonnie y Caroline.

"Damon acaba de tomar a Sybil adentro. Si le está dando de que striker-" Empezo ella antes de aislarse en la ira cuando Enzo camina hacia ellas antes de derribar la copa de champán en la mano.

"Creo que es hora de finalizad esté jolgorio." Enzo declara.

"Ustedes asegúrense que todos se vayan a salvo. Caroline y yo se hará cargo de ella y obtener el delantero." Dice Elizabeth señalando con la cabeza antes de caminar rápidamente. Caroline sube los escalones hacia las puertas francesas que conducen a la casa elegante antes de agarrar el micrófono.

"Uh, hola. De verdad lo siento, pero, uh, el desfile de este año tendrá que ser interrumpido debido a una fuga de gas en la cocina." Caroline declara y todo el mundo se queda sin aliento. "Por favor, salgan rápido y vayan a casa a salvo. Gracias a todos por venir." Caroline sonrie antes de poner el micrófono hacia atrás. La misma chica que Sybil engendrado para quemar a los estudiantes hace unos días, se acercó a Caroline sonriendo ampliamente.

"Pero, ¿quién ganó?" Ella pregunta moviendo la cabeza confusa.

"Uh, fue un empate de seis posiciones." Caroline dice encogiéndose y ella frunce las cejas como los demás concursantes de Miss Mystic Fall vinieron también. "Ahora vayanse a casa."

"No, tenemos que hacerlo." Ella responde con alegría.

"¿Quién te ha dicho que tienes que quedarte?" Elizabeth pregunta sin emociones.

"El juez honorario, Stefan Salvatore." Otra chica responde. Al mismo tiempo que el llegó desde el interior sosteniendo la bola de hierro en la mano.

"Stefan, ¿qué hiciste?" Le pregunta Elizabeth. "Veo que estamos abajo a nuestros finalistas." Stefan se deteniene frente a Caroline y Elizabeth. "Nunca se puede ganar un concurso de belleza de nuevo, pero aquí hay un pequeño premio constelación." Stefan dice antes de lanzar la bola de hierro hacia Caroline que la atrapa mirando hacia atrás a Stefan. "Sea lo que sea." Stefan dice acercándose a una de las chicas. "Ustedes pueden irse ahora. Sé que no van a querer ver esto." Stefan dice moviendo el cabello de la chica de su cuello.

"Dejalas ir." Caroline dice con enojo a Stefan.

"¿Por qué? Sabías desde el principio que tendría que matar a la gente de Cade." Stefan dice mirando a la chica.

"Los malvados y asesinos. Estas chicas son inocentes, Stefan." Dice Caroline moviendo la cabeza hacia él.

"Exactamente. Estas mujeres jóvenes ejemplares." Stefan dice mirando hacia abajo y admirando la chica mientras él tenía sus manos en el cuello. "No tienen idea de que el trabajo está fuera de aplastarlos." Stefan añade antes de tomar rápidamente el cuello de la chica.

"¿¡No!?" Caroline grita como la chica cae al suelo y Stefan se mueve hacia el lado anterior pero Caroline acelera tratando de moverlo de distancia. Stefan empuja a Caroline atrás haciendola chocar con un par de sillas.

Elizabeth estaba impotente solo mirando a Stefan que amenazaba con romper el cuello de otra chica como él puso su mano alrededor de su garganta con firmeza.

"No te preocupes. Volverá". Stefan tranquiliza a Elizabeth.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Caroline pregunta desde el suelo. Stefan suspira mirando a la chica mientras su mano todavía sostenía su cuello.

"Bueno, le di a cada una de estas mujeres jóvenes prometedoras, una pequeña muestra de mi sangre." Stefan dice sin emoción.

"Las estás convirtiendo?" Caroline pregunta hacia él en señal de desaprobación.

"Tu me has inspirado, Caroline. ¿Quién habría pensado que una señorita Mystic Falls podría comprometerse a una porción de Cade?" Stefan pregunta mirándola. "Mira en el espejo. El vampirismo es un camino de ida al infierno." Stefan susurra sonriendo.

"A diferencia de ti, yo puedo controlar mi sed de sangre. No todos los vampiros son malos." Caroline replica con enojo a Stefan.

"No, pero estamos comprometidos, Caroline. Eso significa que estamos en esto juntos. No seras más que una espectadora inocente si me dejas matar por Cade. Por lo tanto, a menos que quieras llamar a todo el asunto, la sangre está en tus manos también." Stefan le sonrie.

Mientras Stefan habia estado entrenido hablando con Caroline, Elizabeth habia aprovechado agarrando un trozo de madera de una de las sillas que Caroline habia roto con su caida. Cuando el se mueve para matar a la otra chica, rápidamente Elizabeth corre clavandole la estaca en el corazon de Stefan. Él cae de rodillas mirando a Elizabeth antes de dejar escapar una pequeña risa. "Bueno, al menos Elizabeth es buena en esto de matar." Stefan dice antes de desecarse cayendo al suelo.

Elizabeth suspira con molestia y mira a Caroline que sacude lentamente la cabeza hacia el cuerpo sin vida de Stefan. Mira a Stefan y luego frunce el ceño.

"Damon..." susurra Elizabeth y se voltea corriendo por las escaleras y mirando a en todas las habitaciones y en la planta de abajo también. Frustrada vuelve al patio como Caroline esta obligando a cada una de las chicas que veían lo que acaba de ocurrir. "Se fueron." Dice Elizabeth y Caroline se voltea. "Damon y Sybil se han ido." Susurra y mira lentamente hacia abajo en Stefan que esta desecado delante de todas ellas.

* * *

Elizabeth se levanta de la cama caminando hacia la ventana mirando afuera. Ve los árboles que le rodean la vista, hermosos árboles verdes. Llenos de vida. Los envidiaba. En ese momento su teléfono sonó. "Buenos días." responde sin emoción.

"Está bien eso es muy poco convincente. Que están haciendo?" Bonnie pregunta.

Elizabeth suspira mirando por la ventana otra vez. "Oh, ya sabes. Sólo motivación." Contesta rodando los ojos.

"La traducción." Bonnie se rie. "Tu, aunque no lo admitas estás abatida sobre Damon. Mientras que Caroline se encuentra todavía en la cama abatida sobre Stefan." Bonnie dice sonando sin aliento.

"Tienes razon. Culpable de los cargos." Le contesta Elizabeth sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Por qué estás respirando tan pesado?"

"Estoy trotando. Yo necesitaba salir. Despejar la cabeza." Bonnie responde.

Elizabeth levanta una ceja mirando los árboles a la luz del sol, ya que brillaba a través de la ventana. "¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"Necesito un consejo. Quieres tomar el desayuno?" Bonnie le pregunta.

"Espera a ver si te entendi. ¿Quieres un consejo de alguien que esta despistada en este momento?" Le pregunta Elizabeth levantando la ceja. "Soy la última persona a la que deberías pedirle un consejo. Además, Stefan convirtió Miss Mystic Falls en un vampiro sólo por rencor." Dice saliendo de su habitación hasta la de Stefan. "Así que sí, yo creo que no vamos a ninguna parte." Una vez que dice eso, abre la puerta de la habitación de Stefan y ve a Caroline mirándola antes de que ella se queja y se tapa debajo de las sábanas.

"Está bien. El desayuno en la cama sera entonces. ¿Cómo te gustan los huevos?" Bonnie pregunta. Elizabeth oye la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse. Caroline sale debajo de las confundida.

"¿Realmente está aquí ahora mismo?" Caroline pregunta sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"No lo sé." Responde Elizabeth lejos del teléfono antes de poner el teléfono en su oreja. "¿Estas aquí en este momento?" Pregunta, pero Bonnie no responde. "Bonnie?" Añade caminando hacia la puerta.

"Damon?" Bonnie pregunta confundida desde el otro lado de la linea.

Elizabeth se da la vuelta y cruza su mirada con Caroline. "¿Espera, Damon está aquí también?" Pregunta ella sin emociones aun mirando a Caroline que entrecierra los ojos al escuchar el aliento de Bonnie engancharsele en la garganta. "Bajen aquí, Elizabeth. Ahora." Bonnie dice preocupada y colgando el telefono. Caroline y Elizabeth salen rapidamente de la habitación.

* * *

Elizabeth esta parada frente a Damon mientras el solo esta sentado sin emociones en una silla en la sala de estar.

"¿Qué crees que le sucedió?" Bonnie pregunta de pie detrás de Elizabeth.

"Supongo que ha sido Sybil." Responde Elizabeth. "Pero lo que debería preocuparnos es que le ha hecho a su cerebro esta vez?" Pregunta mirando a Damon que solo miraba al frente.

"Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo." Bonnie dice mientras se voltea y mira a Caroline. "¿Puedes enviarnos a las tres?" Bonnie le pregunta a Caroline.

"¿Me dejarás volver a la cama si te digo que no puedo?" Caroline pregunta con una sonrisa falsa.

"No." Bonnie dice solamente. Caroline suspira y le ofrece su mano a Bonnie, y Elizabeth agarra el brazo de Bonnie. Caroline toca el hombro de Damon para entrar en su mente. Las tres ven a Damon gritando mientras se quemaba en su mente. Caroline jadea despues de salir de su mente.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Bonnie pregunta preocupada.

"No lo sé. Yo... Era sólo fuego y dolor." Caroline dice titubenado un poco.

Elizabeth se aisla pasando sus manos por el pelo.

"Entonces eso es lo que está sintiendo Damon." Bonnie responde. Elizabeth se voltea mirando a Damon mientras estaba allí sentado inmóvil y completamente monótono. "Mira." Bonnie añade y ven una lágrima corriendo por la mejilla de Damon lentamente.

"Está sufriendo." Susurra Elizabeth arrodillandose delante de Damon poniendo su mano sobre la de el tranquilizadoramente.

"¿Escuchan eso?" Caroline susurra al escuchar un zumbido.

Elizabeth se pone de pie lentamente tratando de escuchar lo mismo que Caroline, pero claramente no podia.

Caroline hace un gesto para que las chicas la sigan, como hacen su camino hasta el sótano. Al abrir la puerta ven a Sybil con sangre seca en la cabeza mientras estaba encadenada a la pared.

"Bueno. Parece que tenemos una rata en el sótano." Dice Elizabeth sin emoción cruzandose de brazos.

"¿Estás molesta? Siempre pensé que era tu cara de todos los días." Sybil responde con una sonrisa satisfecha dirigida unicamente hacia Elizabeth. "Déjame adivinar. Damon no se siente bien."

"¿Qué le hiciste?" Bonnie le pregunta a Sybil con rabia.

"Le di lo que quería. Volví a encender su pequeña humanidad." Sybil dice sonriendo.

"Entonces, ¿por qué es un zombi?" Caroline pregunta.

"Bueno, supongo que su mente no pudo controlar todos esos recuerdos y sentimientos volviendo de repente." Sybil dice encogiendose de hombros. "Pero no se preocupen, si lo puedo arreglar siempre y cuando consiga lo que quiero."

"Estás loca si crees que vamos a dejarte salir de aquí." Le responde Elizabeth. "Harás lo mismo con nuestras cabezas."

"Eso es lo bonito de todo. No tienen elección. Paguen el precio o prepárense para tener a un hombre catatónico en tu boda. Si es que todavía se van a casar, claro. Sé que parece un poco desalentador." Sybil susurra sonriendole a Caroline maliciosamente.

"¿Qué quieres?" Caroline le pregunta a Sybil que solo le sonrie.


	32. Capítulo 32

"Este no es un buen momento." dice después de atender su teléfono.

"Esta llamada no va a hacer que mejore." Le contesta Elizabeth sacudiendo la cabeza. "Necesito la campana."

"Acabo de hacer que mi padre la saque del pueblo para esconderla. Por qué?" Matt pregunta confundido.

"Porque voy a dársela a Sybil." Dice Elizabeth enfadada.

"Qué?" Matt pregunta confundido. "Eso es una locura, Elizabeth."

"Sé que es una locura, pero la perra básicamente esta friendo el cerebro de Damon, y ahora ella es la única que lo puede arreglar. Tenemos que darle lo que quiere. Incluso si no es lo que yo quiero." Elizabeth dice peinándose el cabello con frustración.

"Lo que quiere es la única arma que la puede matar. Quiero decir, si se la damas, como vamos a detenerla?" Matt pregunta.

Elizabeth cierra los ojos con frustración. "No tengo ni idea. Lo único que sé es que Damon está atrapado en su propia mente, y su mente es un volcán de dolor y sufrimiento." Dice suspirando.

"Sí, bueno, entonces tal vez eso es lo que se merece." Matt responde sin emoción.

"No quisiste decir eso." Elizabeth le replica entre dientes empezando a perder la paciencia.

"Sí, lo hago, Liza. Estoy parado frente a una escena del crimen ahora mismo donde un montón de gente está muerta. Y una de ellas es Violet Fell." Matt responde.

"¿Qué?" Pregunta Elizabeth. "Oh, por dios... Matt."

"No importa cuantas personas inocentes mueran, de lo único de lo que se preocupan todos es de Stefan y Damon." Matt dice enfadado.

"Tienes razón, me preocupan, ¿de acuerdo? Se lo mal que esta todo ahora mismo, pero si no lo haces por ellos, por favor, hazlo por mi." Elizabeth le pide pero Matt solo se queda en silencio.

* * *

"No estabas bromeando. Aquí todo es fuego y azufre." Sybil dice mientras corre por la mente de Damon. "Esto va a ser mucho más complicado de lo que pensaba." Añade cuando sus manos dejan la cabeza de Damon. "Está bien, aquí está el trato. Conscientemente, Damon cree que está en el infierno." Sybil dice volteandose frente a las tres mujeres frente a ella.

"¿Qué?" Elizabeth pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

"Por alguna razón, Damon piensa que es donde él pertenece." Sybil se encoge de hombros.

"Está bien, ¿cómo cambiamos de opinión?" Caroline preguntó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Bueno, esa es una pregunta que sólo Damon puede responder. Así que les sugiero que vayan allí y le pregunten ustedes mismas." Sybil responde. "Una vez que averigüe qué lo está reteniendo, yo debería ser capaz de reparar el daño."

"Ya lo intentamos dentro de su cabeza, ¿recuerdas? No fue bien." Bonnie dice con molestia.

"Sí, eso es porque pasaron por la puerta principal." Sybil responde. "Pero por suerte, puedo enviarlas a través de la parte posterior. En su subconsciente." Añade antes de caminar detrás de Damon. "Muy bien señoras, agárrense." Añade sonriendo. Bonnie y Elizabeth se agarran cada una de las manos de Damon, y Caroline le toca el brazo. Toman una respiración profunda cerrando los ojos. Mientras Sybil comienza a meterse en su cabeza. Oyen el sonido de los pájaros y cuando abren los ojos ven que estaban fuera de la casa de huéspedes.

"Supongo que el interior de la cabeza de Damon se parece mucho al exterior." Bonnie dice con sarcasmo. "Muy bien, vamos. No debería tomar mucho tiempo."

Entran en la casa y miran dentro de ella. De repente un hombre esta en un mostrador y las saluda cuando entran, mientras que él es visto llevando un juego.

"Buenos días, bienvenidos a la Pensión Salvatore. ¿Tienen una reservación, damas?" El hombre pregunta.

"Um, no estoy segura. ¿Necesitamos una?" Elizabeth le pregunta.

"Me temo que sí. La casa está en ocupación máxima." Él responde cortesmente.

"Estamos buscando a Damon Salvatore." Dice Elizabeth cruzando los brazos.

"Bueno, eso es fácil. Está justo detrás de ti." El hombre responde señalando una de las pinturas detras de ellas. Se voltean para ver una pintura de Damon cuando era humano.

"Me retracto. Esto puede tardar un minuto." Bonnie dice poniendo los ojos con fastidio. Su mirada se detiene unos segundos en Elizabeth que esta mirando la pintura de Damon fijamente. Bonnie frunce el ceño un poco pero lo deja pasar.

"El Sr. Salvatore fue un héroe durante la guerra." El hombre añade con orgullo.

"Sí, lo sabemos todo, pero ¿dónde está ahora?" Caroline pregunta levantando una ceja.

"Saben que me refería a la guerra civil, ¿verdad?" El chico pregunta con sarcasmo.

"Espera un segundo." Elizabeth deja de mirar el cuadro y se voltea para mirar al hombre. "Eres Henry, ¿verdad?" ella le pregunta y él suspira mirando hacia abajo. "Damon me dijo que te salvó la vida durante la guerra, ¿dónde está?"

"Voy a tener que pedirles a ambos que se vayan." Henry dice olvidando toda cortesía. "¡Ahora!" Grita con rabia.

Las chicas están de vuelta en la realidad, fuera del subconsciente de Damon.

"Maldita sea". Caroline dice con fastidio como Sybil se queda sin aliento alejándose de Damon.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Sybil pregunta confundida mirando a cada una de ellas.

"¿Cómo se supone que vamos a saberlo?" Responde Elizabeth con molestia.

"Bueno, ¿qué dijo Damon?" Sybil pregunta mirando a las tres.

"No dijo nada porque no estaba allí." Bonnie dice.

"Eso es imposible. Es su mente." Sybil responde confusa.

"Tú eres el que la hizo esto tan imposible. ¡Rápido!" Dice Elizabeth con rabia.

"Créeme, lo intento, pero si ustedes no pueden encontrar a Damon entonces no puedo hacer nada." Sybil dice mirandolas a las tres.

"Tal vez pueda ayudar." Una voz dice, todas voltean y ven a Stefan de pie en el comedor. "Lo siento, estaba espiando."

"Stefan". Caroline susurra sin emoción mientras se miraban entre sí con mucha intensidad.

"Hola, Caroline." Stefan responde con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

"Te dije que te alejaras de mí. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Caroline le pregunta con enojo.

"Cometí un error. Estoy aquí para convencerte de que te cases conmigo." Stefan responde como a Caroline se le engancha su respiración en la garganta. "No, la verdad estoy aquí porque cuando Elizabeth me mató anoche, Cade y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla y resulta que, necesita más almas de las que he estado proporcionandole. Y es hora de que Damon haga su parte." Stefan dice caminando hacia la mesa de licor y se sirve un vaso de bourbon. "Despierten a Damon para que pueda hacer su parte y estamos bien". Stefan añade antes de beber.

"Lo estamos intentando." Caroline suspira ante él con molestia.

"Más bien como un fracaso. Sabes lo que está haciendo, ¿verdad? " Stefan pregunta. "La humanidad de Damon está en lo que significa que él es todo emo y tiene miedo de ser dueño de lo que hizo cuando estaba apagado. Cuando éramos niños, solía esconderse cada vez que hacía algo mal hasta que lo encontré y le dije que todo iba a estar bien. Asi que. todo lo que necesitan hacer es averiguar dónde se esconde y hacer exactamente lo mismo." Stefan dice encogiéndose de hombros antes de que su mirada se desvía hacia Sybil. "Por cierto, ¿por qué los estás ayudando?"

"Necesito el Maxwell Bell antes de que mi hermana lo use contra mí, así que estoy dispuesta a jugar al balón con quien pueda entregármelo." Sybil responde encogiéndose de hombros.

"Bueno, voy a ver qué puedo hacer. Mientras tanto... solucionen este problema." Stefan dice señalando a Damon antes de salir de la casa.

"Muy bien, han oído al hombre." Sybil dice encogiéndose de hombros. Hacen el mismo proceso anterior de nuevo antes de cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abren, estában en la parrilla.

"Bueno, no está en su taburete favorito, bebiendo un borbón imaginario para lavar su culpa, ¿y ahora qué?" Pregunta Caroline con molestia.

"Damon está aquí, está bien. Si este es su subconsciente, eso significa que él es responsable de todo lo que sucede, incluyendo este ataque animal." Bonnie dice mostrandoles un artículo de portada de un periódico.

"Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es seguir las pistas y deben llevarnos directamente a él." Añade Elizabeth.

"¿En qué momento hacemos qué? ¿Sólo le perdonamos ciegamente por todas las cosas horribles que nos ha hecho a lo largo de los años?" Caroline pregunta.

"Yo lo perdoné antes. Podría hacerlo de nuevo." Bonnie responde encogiéndose de hombros y Caroline sonríe un poco.

"Di eso una vez más. Con sentimiento". Caroline responde.

"Hola, chicas." Una voz dice detrás de ellas. Cuando se voltean solo Caroline y Bonnie parecen impactadas.

"Vicki Donovan?" Caroline pregunta sorprendida como Vicki se para frente a ellas con un vendaje en su cuello.

"Sí. Caroline Forbes." Vicki responde con enfado. "Que yo sepa es mi nombre. ¿Están aquí para el almuerzo? Síganme." Vicki dice haciendo un gesto hacia ellas mientras se alejaba.

Elizabeth mira entre Bonnie y Caroline confundida. "Supongo que ella es la hermana pequeña muerta de Matt cierto?"

"Eso es espeluznante." Bonnie dice cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Pero en el lado positivo, Damon mordió a Vicki en este mismo lugar, ¿recuerdas?" Caroline le pregunta a Bonnie. "Sigamos las pistas..."

* * *

"Quiero decir, es extraño, cierto?" Caroline pregunta mientras miraba a Vicki limpiando las mesas. "Si yo construyera un mundo en mi propia mente, lo haría un lugar feliz, requiriendo unicornios. Pero Damon mató a Vicki así que ¿por qué querría que estuviera dando vueltas?" Caroline pregunta levantando una ceja y girando de nuevo hacia Bonnie y Elizabeth.

"Se va, vamos. Vamos a seguirla." Elizabeth dice levantandose al igual que Caroline antes de detenerse.

"No creo que sean los únicos que trabajen en este caso." Caroline susurra mientras miraba a algo o a alguien. Su madre. Liz esta sentada en el otro lado de la parrilla. "Me olvidé de lo bonita que era." susurra Caroline y se rie suavemente.

"Te diré qué, voy a hablar con Vicki, tú hablas con tu mamá?" Pregunta Elizabeth.

"Oh, no. Ella no es real, Elizabeth..." Caroline comienza antes de que Elizabeth la corta.

"Lo sé. Pero si fuera tú, todavía tendría algunas cosas que decirle." Le responde Elizabeth asintiendo.

Bonnie le hace un gesto a Elizabeth antes de que salen y ven a Vicki caminando hacia su coche.

"Hey, Vicki, espera." Bonnie la llama y Vicki se vuelve hacia ellas con las llaves en la mano.

"¿Qué pasa, Bennett? ¿Necesitas más ketchup? Estoy fuera del reloj." Vicki dice sin emocion.

"¿No has visto a Damon Salvatore, por casualidad?" Le pregunta Bonnie.

"No, me tengo que ir." Vicki responde desbloqueando la puerta del coche.

"¿Estás segura? ¿Tal vez tenga algo que ver con esa venda en tu cuello?" Bonnie le pregunta.

"Ok, así que ahora estás oficialmente meando. Entonces, ¿por que no vas con tu amiga y dicen lo que realmente quieren decir?" Vicki pregunta antes de que arrancar el vendaje rebelando una mordedura de vampiro. "¿Estás contenta? Ahora Bonnie? Insultenme todo lo que quieran, pero esto no vino de Damon Salvatore. Nunca he oído hablar de ese nombre en mi vida." Añade antes de entrar en el coche dejando a una Bonnie y a una Elizabeth confundidas.

"Debemos volver." Susurra Elizabeth aun confusa antes de que caminen de regreso a la parrilla sólo para ver a Liz apuntando con un arma a la espalda de Caroline y disparandole.

"¿Caroline?" Bonnie pregunta confundida.

"Encuentren a Damon." Caroline dice desde el suelo, mientras Liz las miraba.

"Se los advierto niñas... quedense fuera de esto." Liz agrega antes de alejarse de ellas. Las cosas se ponen más y más raras... Elizabeth piensa antes de mirar a Caroline que es ayudada por Bonnie.

* * *

La sangre viene de la nariz de Caroline. "Mamá." grita ella jadeando y alejandose de Damon.

"Estaba casi preocupada por ti. Pero luego lo superé." sybil dice sonriendo.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" Caroline pregunta confundida.

"Bueno, Stefan tenía razón, el perdón es la clave para llegar a Damon, pero no el tuyo." Sybil dice mirando a Elizabeth y Bonnie. "Espero que tus amigas tengan mejor suerte."

En el subconciente de Damon. Bonnie y Elizabeth llegan a la casa de la abuela de Bonnie. Oyen pasos que corren por las escaleras antes de que la puerta se abre. Una mujer mayor le sonrie a Bonnie. "Hola, cariño." Bonnie enseguida la abraza fuertemente haciendo que la mujer sonria un poco confusa.

"No sabía si estarías aquí. Wow, incluso tienes el suéter correcto." Bonnie le dice a la mujer al serpararse un poco del abrazo.

"¿Estás bien, niña? Parece que has visto un fantasma." La mujer sonrie.

"Abuela ella es Elizabeth. Necesitamos tu ayuda." Bonnie dice señalando a Elizabeth. La mujer mira a Elizabeth fijamente unos segundo antes de sonreirle. "Es un gusto conocerte Elizabeth. Esto les ayudara a calmar sus mentes. Ahora, ¿qué es todo el alboroto?"

"Nuestro amigo está en problemas." Bonnie dice rapidamente. "Necesito que hagas un hechizo localizador."

La mujer frunce el ceño. "Magia, eh. Sabes lo que digo. Siempre viene con un precio. Ahora, ¿A quién exactamente están buscando?"

"Damon Salvatore." Elizabeth dice rápidamente.

"El nombre me suena." La abuela de Bonnie dice pensativa. Luego mira a Elizabeth de nuevo. "¿Está relacionado con Stefan?"

"Son hermanos." Elizabeth susurra un poco insegura de la pregunta.

"Bueno, olvidenlo." La abuela de Bonnie niega rápidamente. "No me involucro en negocios de vampiros y sugiero lo mismo para ustedes."

Bonnie y Elizabeth cruzan las miradas. "Es demasiado tarde para eso. Casi todos mis amigos son vampiros ahora." Bonnie dice mirando a su abuela.

Elizabeth suspira. "Yo también soy uno... Bueno lo fui un tiempo." dice haciendo que la mujer mayor la mire con incredulidad.

"Por favor, ayúdame a encontrar a Damon para que podamos volver." Bonnie le pide a su abuela mirándola fijamente.

"Eso es trampa. Sabes que tu felicidad significa todo para mí." La mujer dice, antes de mirar a Elizabeth a la vez con Bonnie. "Pero las reglas son reglas, voy a necesitar algo que pertenezca a Damon si quieren que lo encuentre."

Bonnie fija su mirada en Elizabeth. Ella baja la mirada al suelo enseguida.

"Damon me escribió una carta una vez. Estaba tratando de disculparse." Elizabeth susurra reviviendo ese momento doloroso cuando ella le habia reclamado antes de que el se desecara. "Pero se la devolví y no se que hizo el con ella."

"Creo que se están olvidando de algo niñas. Esta es mi casa. Aquí debe estar." dice la abuela de Bonnie mirándolas a ambas cuando saca un sobre de su bolsillo.

"Y es la cabeza de Damon. Y eso significa que si estás dispuesta a ayudar, en el fondo Damon quiere que lo encuentren." Bonnie dice sonriendole a su abuela.

Elizabeth respira hondo mirando el sobre. "Pero si el quiere que sepa lo que dice la carta, él mismo tendrá que leerla." ella dice en voz alta esperando que Damon la estuviera escuchando.

"Vamos. Concéntrense conmigo." Dice la mujer mayor agarrando las manos de las muchachas en las de ella y empezaba a cantar un hechizo.

* * *

Bonnie jadea alejándose de Damon.

"Que paso?" pregunta Caroline enseguida.

"No estoy segura pero creo que logramos dar con el paradero de Damon." Bonnie dice.

"Y porque tu regresaste y Elizabeth no?" Caroline pregunta mirando a Elizabeth y luego a Bonnie.

"Porque le toca a ella encontrarlo" es lo único que Bonnie dice, a lo que Sybil rueda los ojos con fastidio.

Elizabeth camina lentamente en la cripta Salvatore viendo algunos grabados en la pared de hormigón que están cubiertos por telas de araña. Suspira cuando se mueven revelando un nombre. Damon Salvatore 1839-1864.

"No deberías estar aquí, Elizabeth". Una voz masculina dice detras de Elizabeth que se voltea sobresaltada y mira una sombra de pie fuera de la cripta.

"Damon, eres tu?" Pregunta en voz baja antes de que la sombra entra en la cripta. Es Tyler.

"Por favor, vete." Tyler dice sin emociones. "O te voy a obligar." Añade serio cuando Elizabeth no se mueve. "Te dije que te fueras!"

"No puedes hacer que me vaya." Dice Elizabeth sin temor acercándose a el. "Damon me trajo a esta cripta porque quería que yo encontrara una manera de salvarlo."

"No puedes salvarlo, Elizabeth." Tyler dice con dureza. "Damon me mató. Eso me convierte en el único que puede perdonarlo por eso."

"Damon ha hecho muchas cosas, Tyler. Cosas que tendrá que pasar el resto de su vida reparando. Y sé que eso da miedo, pero creo que puede hacerlo. Sólo tiene que creer que puede." Susurra Elizabeth encogiéndose de hombros.

"Damon Salvatore está muerto y si me lo pides, buen viaje." Tyler dice con la mandíbula apretada de rabia.

"Lo siento, Tyler, no es así como funciona este lugar." Susurra Elizabeth dándose cuenta de algo. "Y acabo de averiguar cómo lo hace..." dice ella en voz baja antes de voltear a mirar los grabados de Damon.

Elizabeth jadea abriendo los ojos y alejándose de Damon como Sybil, Bonnie y Caroline la miran. "Necesitamos que Stefan vuelva aquí."

"¿Por qué?" Caroline pregunta confundida.

"Porque, en la mente de Damon, vivió y murió como un ser humano. Nunca se convirtió en un vampiro. Es la única manera que él puede imaginar mantener a la gente que ama segura." Dice Elizabeth mirando a Damon.

"¿Y qué?" Sybil pregunta.

"Así que nuestro perdón no es lo que importa." Susurra Elizabeth antes de mirar de nuevo a Caroline. "Damon necesita hablar con Stefan."

* * *

Elizabeth caminaba de un lado al otro en el salón antes de que la puerta se abre y entra Stefan cerrando la puerta detrás de él. "Así que estamos claros, tú me llamas no es por eso que estoy aquí. Estoy en un horario apretado así que por favor, no hablar." Stefan dice mirando a Caroline antes de pasar a Sybil.

"Ha habido suerte con la campana?" Sybil pregunta mirando a Stefan.

"Trabajo en progreso. Cualquier trabajo con mi hermano?" Stefan respondió con sarcasmo y ella suspiró.

"Trabajo en progreso." El responde antes de inclinarse hacia Damon chasqueando los dedos delante de su cara, pero no consigue nada.

"Si esto es una especie de truco..." Stefan comienza antes de que Elizabeth lo corta.

"No te preocupes. Todo lo que vas a encontrar ahí es la verdad." Contesta ella cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho mientras Stefan la miraba y luego de nuevo a Damon. Stefan suspira antes de agarrar la mano de Damon y cerrando los ojos mientras Sybil pone sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Damon.

Elizabeth camina de un lado a otro de nuevo esperando que Stefan y Damon salgan de esto. En ese momento un anillo de alto lanzamiento hace eco a través del aire Bonnie, Sybil y Elizabeth, se agarrán la cabeza quejandose de dolor.

"Bonnie! Elizabeth!" Caroline dice con preocupación antes de que Sybil se quejó y las mira.

"Seline tiene la campana." Sybil dice con ira al mismo tiempo que Stefan suspiraba saliendo de la mente de Damon. "Me mentiste." Sybil añade con rabia caminando al lado de las muchachas.

"Sí, lo siento. Ese fue mi mal." Stefan dice poniéndose de pie y girando hacia todas. "Oh, vamos. No me mires así, Caroline. Esto es lo que querías, ¿verdad? Hasta la muerte nos separe." Stefan dice antes de que se queda sin aliento cuando Damon se despierta levantándose de la silla y agarrando el corazón de Stefan.

"Tienes razón, hermanito. No puedo perdonarte por destruir nuestra ciudad natal." Damon dice. "Porque yo no voy a dejar que suceda." Damon dice antes de sacar el corazón de Stefan y dejarlo caer al suelo sin vida.

Elizabeth mira el cuerpo de Stefan, luego levanta la mirada hacia Damon que le sonríe. "Tengo una Maxwell de tratar." dice mirándola antes de que acelera fuera de la casa.

Elizabeth se queda mirando fijamente por donde salio, con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio. Damon había vuelto.

* * *

Elizabeth estaba sentada sola en el porche mirando hacia las estrellas. Cuando el auto de Damon entra en el camino de entrada y aparca. Ella escucha sus pasos a medida que se acerca subiendo los escalones, hasta el porche. Cuando ya no oye mas movimiento lo mira. El la estaba mirando por largos segundos antes de caminar hacia ella.

"Hola." Damon susurra un poco inseguro.

"Hola extraño." Elizabeth bromea sonriendo antes de mirar de nuevo hacia las estrellas.

"Parece que estoy interrumpiendo un momento de reflexión." Damon dice con sarcasmo mirando a Elizabeth y a las estrellas.

"Está bien." Le responde Elizabeth tomando una respiración profunda. "Estoy reflexionando sobre las cosas buenas para un cambio." Ella lo mira asentir mientras se apoyaba contra un poste mientras ella estaba sentada en la cornisa.

"Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo." Damon responde sentándose al lado de Elizabeth sin mirarla.

"Lo que hiciste mientras estabas bajo el control de Sybil no fue culpa tuya, Damon. No tenías opción..." Elizabeth replica ya que sabia lo que estaba pensando. Él la mira fijamente sin decir nada. Ella aparta la mirada como el silencio se apodera de ellos.

 _"Querida Elizabeth..." Damon susurra rompiendo el silencio haciendo que Elizabeth lo mire. "Soy un cobarde, debería estar diciéndote esto en persona, no escribiéndote esta carta, pero sé que si lo hago en persona, me convencerás de no huir de todos mis problemas. Me harás enfrentarme a un futuro sin Elena y me ayudaras a ser el mejor hombre que pueda ser, de la misma manera que ella lo hizo. Y estoy absolutamente aterrorizado de fallarles a las dos. Así que me voy, porque prefiero decepcionarte una vez, a que te decepciones de mi por el resto de tu vida. Lamento abandonarte cuando mas me necesitas, pero debo hacerlo." Los ojos de Elizabeth se llenan de lagrimas mientras el continua. "Espero que tengas la vida más feliz, porque tu Elizabeth Whitmore eres una mujer increíble, y mi mejor amiga... Con todo el cariño y respeto... Damon."_

Elizabeth estaba asombrada mirando a Damon y reteniendo sus lagrimas. Lo había hecho. El había recitado la carta. No pudo ignorar el salto de su corazón cuando se dio cuenta de que se la sabía de memoria. Cada soltera. Palabra. Después de dos años de vivir con esa cólera y amargura hacia él, rechazando leer lo que ella pensó sería una carta de amor a Elena y una hiriente para ella. Pero se había equivocado no podía haber sido más hermoso. Más significativo. Más épico. Ella le da una sonrisa llorosa. "Tengo que admitir que es muy hermosa." No puede evitar que su corazón se desvocara de la felicidad. Nunca en toda su vida, llena de acontecimientos que cambiaron su vida, nunca había experimentado sentirse tan querida y necesaria.

Fue fascinante en realidad, ese contraste en Damon, el hecho de que podía hacer tantas cosas malas y horribles, sin embargo, tener esa capacidad de hacer que las personas que amaba se sintieran privilegiadas. Eso era exactamente lo que Elizabeth sentía, como si hubiera tenido un lugar en su corazón que nadie podría reemplazar o alcanzar. Ni siquiera Elena. Ni siquiera Stefan. Y rayos, ella necesitaba eso. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había estado deseando sentirse tan importante en los ojos de alguien, ser especial para alguien. Y entonces lo había sentido. Había sentido que lo necesitaba para asegurarse de que no la dejaría nunca más. Era lo último que necesitaba hacer para que su perdón fuera posible. Elizabeth necesitaba estar segura de que su mejor amigo, la persona que más le importaba en el mundo, se mantendría a su lado sin importarle nada y nunca la abandonaría a tal dolor y soledad nunca más.

"Siento mucho haberme ido." Damon susurra mirando a Elizabeth de cerca y a su lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos. "No volverá a suceder."

Para Elizabeth eso era música para sus oídos, placer para su cuerpo, calor para su corazón. Esas fueron las palabras que habían roto el escudo que Elizabeth había construido alrededor de su corazón, y que mantuvo durante todos esos años, para protegerse del dolor insoportable que fue el abandono de Damon. Se sentía tan bien dejarlo ir, revivir. Era como tomar un largo esperado aliento después de haber sido privada de ella por un tiempo muy largo. Ve como Damon la miraba a la expectativa dándole ese aspecto. El aspecto vulnerable, amoroso y arrepentido de Damon. Secretamente su favorita. Ella nunca lo había visto dar esa mirada a nadie más que a ella. Y sabía que Damon sentía todo lo que le había dicho, no sólo esa noche, sino también cuando había vuelto y trató de recuperarla en vano.

Nunca había mentido sobre lo que le había dicho, siempre había sido honesto. Elizabeth podía ver que el saber que ella finalmente le creía, que ella lo perdonaba completamente, significaba el mundo para él. Podía verlo en su rostro. Esa expresión aliviada, apasionada y feliz. Él también la había extrañado como loco. Él también la había necesitado como si nunca hubiera necesitado a nadie más.

Así que Elizabeth decidió darle lo que el necesitaba, porque ella lo conocía tan bien como él la conocía. Así se levanta de la cornisa y se acerca a Damon abrazándolo por primera vez después de dos largos años. Elizabeth también necesitaba ese abrazo, necesitaba sentirse cerca de él otra vez. Ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, colocando su cabeza en su hombro, respirando su olor, mientras sentía a Damon hacer lo mismo apretando su agarre alrededor de su cintura.

Se quedaron así por un momento, tal vez veinte minutos. Su proximidad, su contacto, su cercanía, era como ser lanzada en un remolino de felicidad eterna. Era una reunión merecida, esperada y conmovedora entre los dos mejores amigos.

Damon cierra los ojos cuando siente a Elizabeth en sus brazos, no podía creerlo. Ella lo había perdonado. Finalmente. Él había ganado su perdón, ganó su amistad. Ganó su amor y cuidado. Volvieron a ser mejores amigos y no se había dado cuenta de cuánto la había extrañado hasta entonces. Había sido una locura la ausencia de ella en su vida, el resentimiento y la rabia que había mostrado hacia él, pero nunca había imaginado que tanto su perdón lo afectaría.

Se sentía tan feliz y entero de nuevo. Se sentía como si pudiera explotar en cualquier momento y comenzar a cantar canciones al azar gritando "ELLA ME PERDONO." para que todo el mundo supiera. Damon se resistió a la necesidad de resoplar. Dios, estaba tan azotado.

El pequeño cuerpo de Elizabeth se sentía tan natural y tan familiar, envuelto a su alrededor; fue pura felicidad. Damon lo disfrutaría todo el tiempo que ella se lo permitiera, ciertamente el no sería quien rompiera el abrazo. No después de ansiarlo por tanto tiempo.

"Te extrañé." Elizabeth de repente susurra en el hombro de Damon, rompiendo el silencio. La emoción seguía presente en su tono. Todavía lo abrazaba, pero ella no se alejaba. Damon la sintió acariciarle suavemente el pelo en la nuca.

Damon pudo haber jurado que oyó el latido de su corazón. Abrió lentamente los ojos, saboreando el sabor de las palabras genuinas de Elizabeth cuando llegaron a sus oídos sensibles. ¿Cómo se había vuelto tan afortunado esa noche?

"También te he extrañado mucho, Elise." Damon le dice con una voz profunda, parpadeando ligeramente para quitar las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. Elizabeth tenía este efecto en él, haciéndolo llorar. Ya sea por felicidad, risa o tristeza. Sólo ella. Y tal vez Stefan. Tendría que encontrar una manera de corregir eso o ella se burlaría de eso en algún momento. Damon realmente no quería corregir eso, no se avergonzaba de llorar delante de ella. Sabía que podía confiar en ella, que podía ser emocional a su alrededor, porque ella nunca lo juzgaría. Ni lo usaría contra él más adelante. Ella era leal, cariñosa, amable, sincera y protectora. Ella era Elizabeth Whitmore.

Después de otros diez minutos de silencio, Damon y Elizabeth se alejan. Abrazarse el uno al otro era peligroso; de alguna manera, lo sabían. Los ojos azules de Damon se encuentran con los ojos avellanas de Elizabeth y mantuvieron su mirada, en silencio tratando de superar la cantidad de intensidad que ambos tenían.

"Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que yo sabría el contenido de esta carta." Elizabeth sonríe burlonamente, con los ojos todavía brillando de las lágrimas que habían escapado unos minutos antes.

"Bueno, eso es lo que sucede cuando alguien es demasiado terco para leerlo." responde Damon sonriendo, esperando la reacción de su mejor amiga. ¿O era más? Esa extraña pregunta había llegado a su mente de la nada.

"Oh, cállate." ella bufa, rodando sus ojos. Damon le dirige una sonrisa divertida, que ella devuelve. Sonriendo de verdad después de tanto tiempo.

Volvían a su buena y vieja burla. Algo que ambos amaban en secreto, pero que jamás se lo admitirían al otro. Sin embargo, eso no era la única cosa que el par no se admitiría el uno al otro. Y Dios sabe cuán equivocados estaban.

"Será mejor que me vaya" dice Elizabeth, rompiendo el contacto visual con Damon, mientras pronunciaba sus siguientes palabras. "Enzo me llamo y quede de verme con el." le informa a Damon, aclarándose la garganta antes de mirarlo.

El vampiro lucha contra el impulso de gemir de frustración y molestia. El tipo pasó días enteros con ella durante dos años, y el sólo tuvo media hora? Ahora que él y Elizabeth estaban de nuevo en pista, las cosas cambiarían. No permitiría que se quedara de esa manera. Y esperaba que Elizabeth lo supiera. Ahora que estaba de vuelta en su vida, ella iba a hacer un poco de espacio para su mejor amigo para encajar, verdad? Malditas inseguridades.

"Correcto." Damon murmura, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente mientras se preguntaba que tan importante era el para Elizabeth, en comparación con Enzo. Sabía que Elizabeth lo amaba, y que le importaba mucho, pero desde que Enzo había estado en el camino, había tenido dificultades para acostumbrarse a ello y encontrar el lugar que le correspondía en la vida de Elizabeth.

Elizabeth observa a Damon de cerca. Sabía que Enzo era un sujeto sensible. Y, para ser completamente honesta consigo misma, ella realmente no se veía dándole una oportunidad después de esa conversación con Damon. Desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, ella había admitido sus sentimientos por Damon, más que amistosos. Pero entonces, Damon la había dejado dos años atrás. Y ella había enterrado esos sentimientos profundamente en su interior, olvidándose de ellos cuando ella saltó en una extraña relación con Enzo. Pero desde que Damon había vuelto, las cosas se complicaron. Y ahora Damon había regresado a su vida, sosteniendo el mismo lugar importante que había estado sosteniendo en su corazón antes de desecarse.

Ella sabía que, al observar el rostro inseguro y vulnerable de Damon después de pronunciar el nombre de Enzo, necesitaba tranquilizarlo. Damon necesitaba saber que Elizabeth no lo dejaría de lado por Enzo. Necesitaba saber que ella encontraría tiempo para los dos, y que él era tan importante como lo era Enzo para ella. Necesitaba saber que contaba, que a ella le importaba.

Elizabeth no podía dejar de comprender perfectamente cómo Damon se sentía, porque ella necesitaba lo mismo de él, sólo en lo que respectaba a Elena. Sin embargo, Damon ya le había demostrado que importaba tanto como Elena, salvándola una y otra vez, desecándose para protegerla y haciendo todo lo que estuviera en su poder para salvarle la vida, aunque ella ni siquiera lo tomaría en cuenta entonces. Y la carta...

"Oye" Elizabeth lo llama suavemente, tomando la mano de Damon en la suya. El mayor Salvatore la mira, sus ojos hablando por él.

Conmovida por su expresión, entrelaza sus dedos. "No voy a ir a ninguna parte." dice Elizabeth mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras hablaba. "Te quiero en mi vida, Damon, y tengo la intención de quedarme en la tuya" le dice en serio, buscando alguna señal de duda en sus ojos. Pero no había ninguna.

"Bien." Damon asiente, apretándole la mano a Elizabeth. "Porque tampoco voy a ir a ninguna parte" responde apasionadamente, su mirada intensa ardía en los ojos de Elizabeth haciendo que ella tragara saliva. Era la primera vez que la veía de esa manera.

La joven sintió algo golpeando fuerte contra su caja torácica, ¿qué le hacia? La piel de gallina familiar la hizo estremecerse ligeramente, y esperaba que Damon no se hubiera dado cuenta. La misma sensación que había sentido hace tantos años atrás, cuando había conocido a Damon y se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por el, la abrumó y ella sabia que estaba en un gran problema.

Mientras tanto, Damon se queda con la belleza de Elizabeth, mientras inconscientemente se mordía el labio, reflexionando sobre si era normal o no que alguien quisiera tanto besar a su mejor amiga. Sus labios rosados? y llenos eran lo más atractivo para él, su rostro delicado gritaba para que él la acariciara, y el resto de su cuerpo lo tentó tanto al punto que tuvo que refrenarse de agarrarla y... Por fin, La voz dulce de Elizabeth lo aleja de sus pensamientos traviesos y se acomoda para esta respuesta. El estaba en un gran problema.

"¿Te vere mañana, entonces?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Damon respirando más rápido que de costumbre. Damon se da cuenta, pero se lo guarda. Él mentalmente hace una nota de ello, sonriendo internamente.

"Estoy deseando que llegue." dice premiandola con su famosa sonrisa encantadora. Ella se ruborizó ligeramente enseguida. "Buenas noches, Elizabeth."

"Buenas noches, Damon" responde Elizabeth desenredando sus manos de las de Damon, antes de apartarse lentamente de él y caminar hacia la puerta principal.

"Oye, Elise." Damon la llama mientras ella sólo daba su cuarto paso. De inmediato se detuvo.

"¿Sí?" Elizabeth se gira, levantando las cejas con curiosidad.

"Trata de no soñar mucho conmigo." Damon sonríe burlonamente, antes de guiñarle un ojo.

Elizabeth no puede evitar la sonrisa que se levanta en las esquinas de su boca. Tener a Damon de vuelta era lo mejor que le había pasado. Algo le decía que de hecho soñaría con él esa noche, y probablemente todas las noches después de eso... "Igual va para ti, Salvatore." Ella sonríe y él le dirigió una mirada seductora.

Elizabeth sacude la cabeza, mirando a Damon una última vez, antes de dirigirse hacia el interior de la casa, y desapareciendo de la vista.

Oh, muchacho, fueron los últimos pensamientos de ambos mientras se encontraban solos con su mente y sentimientos de nuevo. Era un largo camino por delante para ellos, lleno de obstáculos que no sabían que querían vencer todavía, obstáculos que los unirían, de la forma en que ambos anhelaban pero no querían admitirlo.

Cuando Elizabeth alcanza la puerta principal, con una mirada aturdida y distraída en su rostro, la voz de Caroline la detiene justo antes de poder empujar el mango. "Hace tiempo" dice la rubia, con un tono divertido en su voz.

Elizabeth se da la vuelta encontrándose con la conocida mirada de Caroline, de pie en la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Ella se pregunta si estaba hablando de su reunión con Damon, o de sus sentimientos por él. Pero no se atrevió a preguntar, no queriendo entregarse cuando no estaba segura de que Caroline lo hubiera adivinado. Dándole una pequeña sonrisa, Elizabeth no dice nada antes de abrir la puerta. No sabía que alguna vez escapó de los agudos ojos de Caroline Forbes y de la audiencia excesivamente desarrollada. Sin mencionar su regalo para ver lo que otros no podían.


	33. Capítulo 33

Habían transcurrido varias semanas. Mientras tanto, Elizabeth había cumplido su promesa, ella y Damon se habían visto todos los días, hablando y compensando el tiempo perdido alrededor de unas copas de Bourbon. De lo que Damon había oído cuando Elizabeth llamó a Enzo, su querido ex-mejor amigo no estaba muy contento con ese nuevo cambio en su vida.

El vampiro de ojos azules no podía importarle menos, eso le daría un pedazo de lo que había pasado cuando Elizabeth era todo acerca de Enzo, y lo había ignorado por completo. Después de todo, Enzo había sido el que la había robado mientras él estaba " ausente " en su ataúd, desecándose. Movimiento inteligente, pero también muy bajo y desagradable.

De todos modos, las cosas habían estado muy bien entre él y Elizabeth desde la última conversación que habían tenido sobre la carta. Pero aún así, Damon podía sentir una atmósfera tensa y extraña entre ellos que ambos habían estado ignorando y evitando hablar. Tenía la sensación de que las cosas iban a cambiar pronto, sin embargo. No sabía en qué forma cambiarían, pero definitivamente sintió que algo importante estaba sucediendo entre él y Elizabeth, algo que había descubierto hace unos días.

Al tomar una ducha una mañana, Damon había empezado a pensar en Elizabeth. Por lo general, fue Elena quien vino a su mente en esos momentos. No se atrevería a decirle a nadie lo que sus pensamientos acerca de su mejor amiga había sido como si el hecho de que tenía que dar vuelta el agua en el grado más frío le dijo mucho sobre ello ya.

Y luego, poco a poco, se había encontrado haciendo cosas extrañas cuando Elizabeth se acercaba a pasar algún tiempo con él. Sus ojos permanecían en sus labios mientras tomaba un sorbo de su Borbón; sus sonrisas se ampliaban hasta convertirse en las más grandes sonrisas que había hecho cuando el sonido de su risa resonaba en la habitación; sus manos le picaban para tocarla y abrazarla sin ninguna razón; y él inconscientemente se lamía los labios cada vez que ella lo miraba o simplemente entraba en la Casa de Embarque viéndose preciosa y sexy .

Ahí lo había hecho otra vez. El vampiro no había podido parar de admirar su hermosa piel, o la forma en que brillaba cuando estaba a su alrededor (sí, se había dado cuenta de para su mayor placer y auto-satisfacción); no había podido hacer nada más que tomar el sol en su belleza y desear que ella fuera suya.

Y eso le confundió el infierno. ¿No se suponía que debía sentirse así por Elena? ¿Por qué el supuesto amor de su vida no había estado en su mente desde que Elizabeth y él habían regresado? ¿Por qué quería destruirlo todo con la simple idea de que Elizabeth besara a Enzo, o peor (de hecho había roto un vaso mientras imaginaba que Enzo era íntimo con su mejor amiga), pero se quedó impasible ante la idea de que otro hombre hiciera lo mismo con Elena?

En realidad, había tenido una idea de lo que le estaba pasando desde la noche que Elizabeth lo había perdonado. Y se había confirmado durante una cena de reunión en la Casa Salvatore, que Caroline había insistido en organizar. Algo sobre "olvidar el pasado y perdonar unos a otros para hacer el futuro más brillante y menos doloroso" - teniendo en cuenta que Cade estaba de vuelta en la ciudad, eso no podría haber sido más preciso.

Ver a Elizabeth reírse ante el pobre intento de Enzo de bromear le había hecho rodar los ojos con irritación. Al verlos besarse aun fuera solo en las mejillas, tomarse de la mano o simplemente ser afectuosos el uno con el otro le había hecho estremecerse los puños con cólera y celos, y había tenido que controlarse de tirar de Enzo de Elizabeth. Le dolía el pecho al saber que Enzo había llegado de algún modo a un lugar en el corazón de Elizabeth que Damon no estaba seguro de que llegaría alguna vez. Sin embargo, cada vez que ella ignoraba a Enzo y lo miraba con esos brillantes y alegres ojos verdes, o le daba una de sus encantadoras y cariñosas sonrisas, Damon se derretía.

Y fue entonces cuando comprendió, se estaba enamorando de ella. Damon Giuseppe Salvatore estaba cayendo fuerte para Elizabeth Zariah Whitmore, su mejor amiga. Se estaba olvidando poco a poco de Elena, y cayendo de amor con ella, como sus sentimientos por Elizabeth se disparaban a un punto de no retorno. Y le dolía dejar ir a Elena, no podía hacerlo. Pero tampoco podía seguir ocultando lo que sentía hacia Elizabeth.

Elena ya no era la única para él, a pesar de que había estado tan seguro de ello durante mucho tiempo. Así era como funcionaba la vida: tenía sorpresas inesperadas para ti, a veces arrojando las cosas a su manera que nunca, en toda una vida, jamás veías venir.

"Sabes, si sigues diciéndote que estás enamorado de alguien, en realidad empiezas a creerlo en algún momento. Bueno tu mente lo hace, pero todo se te viene abajo cuando no es suficiente y eso es cuando tu corazón se hace cargo y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto, porque las cosas nunca volverán a ser las mismas." le había dicho Caroline cuando Damon estaba en la puerta, con una expresión herida mientras veía a Elizabeth vivir el Boarding Casa, de la mano con Enzo.

Damon había vuelto la cabeza para mirar a los ojos sinceros de la joven rubia, frunciendo levemente el ceño mientras se preguntaba cómo demonios había sido tan obvio. Pero de nuevo, nada había escapado de Caroline, había bufido mentalmente. Probablemente por eso ella y Stefan habían trabajado tan bien como pareja.

"Bueno, creo que has bebido demasiado champán." replica Damon con su habitual sarcasmo, ocultándose detrás de su sentido del humor.

Pero Caroline sabía mejor. "Estás enamorado de ella, Damon, y eso es algo bueno." dice la rubia, ignorando la irónica respuesta de la vampira, antes de sonreír y dirigirse hacia arriba.

Damon se había quedado allí, completamente inmóvil, mirando al espacio mientras pensaba en lo que Caroline había dicho. Y sólo había llegado a una conclusión: Ella tenía razón. Estaba enamorado de Elizabeth, enamorado de su mejor amiga. Y no podía pensar en una sola cosa que estuviera equivocado al respecto. Bueno, ¿qué iba a hacer?

El amor era algo complicado. Los sentimientos eran un dolor de cabeza.

* * *

Por otro lado Elizabeth estaba completamente perdida. Juró que se estaba volviendo loca.

Desde esa conversación con Damon, aquella en la que los dos mejores amigos finalmente habían trabajado y reunido, no había podido dejar de pensar en él mas de lo normal. Por supuesto, el hecho de que ella lo viera todos los días tampoco ayudaba, pero ese no era el problema. El problema fue que no había estado teniendo los mismos pensamientos acerca de él, durante unas pocas semanas. Sus sentimientos habían aumentado de nuevo, ella lo sabía.

El regreso de Damon a su vida, después de tantas veces de ausencia, hubiera despertado los sentimientos que había enterrado de buena gana en las profundidades de su corazón roto. Su discurso, su carta, su promesa, todo eso había hecho que esos sentimientos retrocedieran directamente hacia la superficie de su corazón, la que era muy sensible y accesible. El importante retorno de Damon a su vida había despertado en ella lo que creía haber logrado hacer desaparecer. Y ahora, tenía que enfrentarlo de nuevo, como una bofetada en la cara. Un remolino de intensas emociones, un tsunami de sentimientos confusos y una innegable necesidad de estar con él la abrumaron al pensar en Damon.

Al principio, había intentado ignorarlo, ignorar sus sentimientos. Ella seguía visitando a Damon, porque no podía pasar un día sin verlo de todos modos, y trató de concentrarse en su conversación tanto como fuera posible, cerrando intencionalmente los llamados de su corazón, que dolorosamente le picaba a Damon, latiendo como loco a su alrededor. Pero no sirvió para nada.

Mientras hablaba con ella sobre Stefan, o el comportamiento insoportable de Caroline, Elizabeth apenas recordaba las palabras que pronunciaba, demasiado ocupada prestando atención a la forma en que su boca se movía. Siempre era delgada, rosa y muy besable. De todos modos, no era un gran problema. Estaba segura de que a Damon no le importaba el hecho de que no le estuviera escuchando, porque lo había pillado haciendo exactamente lo mismo varias veces. En su camino de regreso a casa, ella había sonreído en su coche, probablemente ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a lo que estaba diciéndose a sí misma.

Y ahí fue cuando las cosas comenzaron a cambiar entre ellos. De alguna manera, ambos eran conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo, y de lo que el otro estaba haciendo también. Pero lo ignoraron, evitaron abordar esa cuestión, cuando realmente, deberían tener. ¿No se suponía que el estaba con alguien más? Sin embargo, encontraron con gusto esa nueva dinámica, incapaz de detenerse. Y antes de que Elizabeth lo supiera, estaban coqueteando abiertamente el uno con el otro, lanzándose miradas significativas y temiendo el tiempo que tendrían que detenerse y separarse. Se sentía natural, como la cosa más apropiada para hacer en el mundo.

Pero Elizabeth no estaba completamente segura de qué pensar ni qué hacer. Así que se conformó con la forma más fácil de tratar con ello, fingiendo que nada estaba sucediendo, como si nada estuviera creciendo entre ella y Damon. Ella lo encontró menos preocupante, para hacer que parezca que el coqueteo, la intensidad de las miradas y el anhelo entre ellos era completamente normal. Damon era sólo su mejor amigo. Uno conmovedor y profundo. Pero nada más. El estaba enamorado de Elena. Al menos, eso era lo que se había dicho a sí misma.

Lo que sabia con exactitud, era que estaba enamorada de Damon. ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto? Así era como funcionaba la vida. Las cosas pasaban. ¿Y quién podría controlar los sentimientos? Nadie. Una vez allí, estaban allí. Así que Elizabeth pensó que no había ningún uso en tratar de negar sus sentimientos.

* * *

Pasan por encima de un bache y la campana suena. Elizabeth se queja mientras tomaba su cabeza esperando que el aturdimiento pasara.

"Lo siento, amor." se disculpa Enzo. "La camioneta de Peter Maxwell está en extrema necesidad de amortiguadores. Estás bien?"

"Si, estoy bien." Elizabeth suspira antes de recargarse contra el asiento. "Solo ha sido un zumbido sobrenatural en mis oídos. Ese combo entre diapasón y campana da un horrible golpe psíquico."

"Si, esas correas de amarre deben haberse soltado." Enzo murmura. "Nos detendremos más adelante y las arreglaremos, y nos liberaremos de esa campana ruidosa, y de esta camioneta prestada enseguida. ¿Donde esta ese escondite secreto tuyo?"

"En realidad no es mio." Elizabeth dice sonriendo cuando Enzo voltea a mirarla. "Pero es una sorpresa."

"Bien." dice Enzo antes de acelerar.

Ambos pasan en silencio hasta que Elizabeth recuerda algo. "¿Nunca has tenido una lista de deseos?"

"¿Qué?" pregunta Enzo volteándola a ver por un segundo.

"Ya sabes una lista de cosas que quisieras hacer." Elizabeth responde.

"Nunca hice una." Enzo le asegura. "Ser inmortal y ya está. "El miedo a perdértelo" no está en el vocabulario vampírico."

"Tienes razón en eso." Elizabeth dice antes de mirar por la ventana.

"¿Tienes una?" Enzo pregunta llamando la atención de Elizabeth.

"Cuando era vampiro no." Elizabeth responde mirándolo. "Pero desde que soy humana, empece a querer hacer cosas antes de morir."

"París está ahí, supongo?" Enzo ríe.

"Supones bien." Elizabeth sonríe. " Aunque también hay otros, como conocer a un tal Justin Timberlake, estar en las Vacaciones de Primavera de MTV..."

"Aspiraciones muy altas, de hecho." se burla Enzo.

"No te burles. A ver, dime que hubiera en tu lista de deseos si la tuvieras." Elizabeth mira a Enzo, cuando ve que el duda ella sonríe antes de acomodarse en el asiento para poder verlo de frente. "Vamos, tiene que haber algo o.. cosas que realmente quieres hacer. Algunas emociones temerarias que no has intentado."

"Si, supongo que podría pensar en unas cuantas." Enzo dice luego de un silencio.

"Entonces hagámoslas." Elizabeth le sugiere.

"¿Como dijiste que ibas a hablar con Damon para ver lo de la cura?" Enzo le pregunta.

"¿La hubieras tomado?" Elizabeth le pregunta. Enzo la mira fijamente por unos segundos.

"Solo quiero una vida a tu lado para cumplir cada deseo que tengas. Aunque sea como tu amigo." Enzo asegura. "Ya sea como vampiro o humano. 5 minutos, 8 años o toda una vida. Solo me importa estar contigo Elizabeth Whitmore."

"A mi también. Créeme." Elizabeth le asegura. "Y la razón por la que no le dije nada a Damon es porque ahora que Stefan esta encerrado y Damon tiene su humanidad encendida. Solo es cuestión de unos días para que Stefan vuelva a ser el mismo y el y Caroline comenzaran su vida juntos como humanos."

"Siempre poniendo a los demás antes que a ti." Enzo dice.

Elizabeth suspira recargándose contra el asiento. "Hubo una vez que alguien me puso antes que a ella. Elena me dio la oportunidad de vivir una vida humana. Todo sigue y seguirá como lo habíamos planeado, verdad?"

"Claro que si." Enzo asiente antes de tomar su mano besando sus nudillos.

Elizabeth mira a Enzo dar la sexta vuelta a la pista en el auto de carreras. Pasa la linea de meta antes de detenerse a unos metros frente a ella. Ella baja las gradas saltando el muro para caminar hacia el.

"Ha sido increíble!" Enzo sonríe cuando baja del auto quitándose el casco. "Debería haber hecho esto hace tiempo."

Enzo se acerca a Elizabeth abrazándola con fuerza antes de alzarla y girar con ella. Ella se aferra a el mientras cerraba sus ojos mientras reía. Cuando la pone en el suelo, se aleja lo suficiente para mirarlo.

"La felicidad te queda bien." dice Elizabeth mirándolo fijamente.

"No necesito mucho. Un coche rápido, una chica preciosa. Soy un cliché." Enzo niega divertido. "¿Qué más hay?"

"Dímelo tú. Tiene que haber algo más que carreras en tu lista deseos." Elizabeth dice alejándose de Enzo.

"Bueno, el paracaidismo tiene cierto atractivo." dice Enzo. "Bien. Creo que hay un lugar a una hora de distancia." Elizabeth dice sacando su teléfono.

"Bien, pero antes voy a dar una vuelta más." Enzo dice antes de besarla en la mejilla.

"Perfecto." Elizabeth dice mientras lo veía alejarse.

* * *

Elizabeth y Enzo finalmente llegan a su destino.

"Bueno, considerando todo, creo que lo hicimos bien." dice Enzo tomando su teléfono del bolsillo, pero está roto. "Maldición."

"¿Sí? ¿Qué esperabas?" Elizabeth dice riendo por la expresión de su cara. "Tu plantadas en la cara después de ese salto BASE."

"Muy mal. Perderse en algunas fotos épicas de vuelo de gravedad cero. Así que no recuerdo mi lista, incluyendo 'comenzar un B & B en el norte de Nueva York'." Enzo dice con pesar.

"Me atrapaste." Elizabeth dice. "Bonnie y yo la compramos hace unos meses, con dinero que su papá le dejó. Nos la prestamos de vez en cuando. Nadie sabe donde esta y podemos esconder la campana aquí."

"Brillante. Uh, ¿Porque compraron una casa en el medio de la nada?" Enzo pregunta confuso. "A menos que sea una escapada romántica para nosotros? Un infierno de un gesto. Pone mi collar de sangre a la vergüenza."

"No te entusiasmes. Es prestada." Elizabeth le dice riendo.

"¿Debería estar preocupado?" el frunce el ceño.

"Probablemente no." Elizabeth sonríe.

"¿Qué tal si lo demuestras dando un recorrido por cada habitación?" Enzo le pregunta dando un paso cerca de ella.

"Te olvidas de una cosa muy importante." Elizabeth abre la puerta entrando. Se da vuelta mirando a Enzo. "Enzo St. John, te invito a entrar."

"Espera." Enzo pide mientras pedía la mano de Elizabeth. Ella sale de la casa confusa dándosela. "Hay algo que he estado imaginando."

Enzo la carga como si fueran recién casados antes de entrar a la casa. "Estas loco." Elizabeth dice sonriendo cuando el la deja en el suelo.

"Esa imagen ha estado en mi mente por un tiempo." Enzo dice sonriendo. "Gracias amor. Y gracias por mi día de lista de deseos."

"¿Ha sido demasiado?" Elizabeth pregunta aun incomoda por la escena anterior.

"Fue perfecto." Enzo le asegura. "El hecho de que haya incontables maneras en las que los humanos tentarán a la muerte por diversión nunca deja de sorprenderme."

"Lo se." Elizabeth murmura. "Pero te acostumbraras. Serás un humano estúpido pronto. Si eso es lo que todavía quieres."

"Sí, por supuesto que sí. ¿No me crees?" Enzo le pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

"No lo sé. Hasta hace poco, tu existencia como vampiro nunca incluía nada bueno." Elizabeth dice. "Tal vez necesites más tiempo para vivir tu vida de vampiro al máximo."

"Nada que pueda hacer como vampiro sería mejor que estar contigo como humano." Enzo le susurra.

"No tienes que hacer esto por mí." Elizabeth le dice bajando la mirada.

"Estoy enterado de eso." Enzo dice dando un paso cerca de ella.

"Pero el destino nos ha llevado hasta aquí, y no queda nada para detenernos. No queda ninguna duda en mi mente. De hecho, ¿por qué no seguir adelante con eso?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Elizabeth levanta los ojos.

"Quiero decir que tan pronto como pongamos esa maldita campana en un lugar apropiado para escondernos en el interior, vamos a agarrar una jeringa vacía, y nos dirigiremos directamente al depósito de Elena en Brooklyn." Enzo le afirma decidido.

Elizabeth suspira antes de mirarlo fijamente. "Sobre eso..."

* * *

Caroline mira de nuevo la fotografía de ella, Elena y Bonnie. Eran tan felices en ese entonces, nada las preocupaba y eso era porque eran unos niñas a quienes sus padres las protegían hasta con sus vidas.

"El plan B no ha funcionado. Necesitamos un plan C" dice Damon apareciendo frente a ella.

"¿Qué había mal en el plan B?" Caroline le pregunto.

"Bueno, aparentemente no se puede matar al demonio. Al menos no si le arrancas el corazón. O si le prendes fuego." Damon gruñe levemente.

"Pense que dijiste que no ibas a intentar nada estúpido." Caroline lo mira molesta.

"¿Cuándo prometí eso?" Damon frunce el ceño. "Escucha, en mi defensa, él se hizo ambas cosas a sí mismo. El idiota es más duro de lo que parece. Supongo que tras 4000 años, ha aprendido un truco o dos."

"Es inmortal." Caroline suspira. "No se le puede matar. Al menos que cambiemos la ecuación."

"¿Cómo?" Damon pregunta.

Caroline lo mira fijamente por largos segundos antes de saltar a su idea. "Hay una cosa que puede convertir a los inmortales en mortales. Lo mismo que Elena y Elizabeth usaron."

"No. No, no, no." Damon niega enseguida. "La cura está descartada."

"¿Cuál es el mayor riesgo? Hacer que el diablo sea mortal para que podamos matarlo, o dejar que se quede inmortal, y solo esperar que él nos mate?" Caroline pregunta con rabia. "Yo estoy arriesgando mi futuro con Stefan. Pero esto nos da una posibilidad de hacer al diablo mortal para que podamos matarlo. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es capturar a Cade..."

"Es el demonio de quien estás hablando." Damon la interrumpe.

"Le damos la cura, y se convierte en mortal. Luego la extraemos y eso lo hará envejecer 4,000 años y entonces se reducirá a polvo." Caroline sigue explicandose.

"No sabemos si la cura funcionara en Cade, que pasa si la echamos a perder?" Damon pregunta.

"Vayamos paso a paso." Caroline le pide. "Esta en nuestra mejor oportunidad de recuperar a Stefan. ¿Eso no es más importante?"

"No, eso es lo que tú quieres. Sabes lo que yo quiero? Quiero arreglar a mi hermano, quiero deshacerme del diablo, quiero ir a tu estúpida boda y sobre todo quiero mi futuro con Elena. Pero no me estoy volviendo humano mientras duerme durante décadas." Damon gruñe.

"No tendrás que tomar la cura de inmediato. Enzo lo tomará de Cade, y dentro de unos años, puedes tomarlo de Enzo." Caroline dice encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Enzo? ¿Enzo? Qué..." Damon la mira confundido.

"Elizabeth le preguntó. El dijo que sí. Iban a decírtelo." Caroline dice mirando sus manos.

"¿Antes o después de que me lo robaran?" Damon pregunta.

"No te pertenece. Está en la sangre de Elena. Ella querría salvarnos a todos, y tú lo sabes. De todos modos, he hecho los cálculos. Puede funcionar." Caroline dice mirándolo.

En ese momento aparecen Bonnie y Matt. "Es claro que ustedes nunca van a llegar a un acuerdo si siguen peleando como lo han hecho desde que se conocen." dice Bonnie.

Caroline respira hondo antes de mirar a Damon de nuevo. "Esto va a funcionar Damon."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?" Damon pregunta.

"No se trata de estar seguros. Se trata de utilizar lo que tenemos. A no ser que tengas un plan D." Caroline responde molesta.

"No, no lo tengo." Damon se pone serio. "Bien, tenemos que buscar a Elena y sacarle la cura."

"Bien, donde esta?" le pregunta Damon.

"En el ataúd de Elena." responde Bonnie.

"¿En Brooklyn?" Damon le pregunta, pero Bonnie niega.

"En mi casa."


	34. Capítulo 34

Damon esta fuera de la parrilla llamando a Elizabeth después de terminar de hablar con Bonnie.

"Si?" Elizabeth contesta al segundo pitido.

"Solo escúchame, ¿de acuerdo?" Damon dice enseguida. "Cade como inmortal, inquietantemente indestructible. Cade como mortal, signo de interrogación total. Por lo tanto, si le damos a Cade la cura, volviéndolo mortal, podría ser la única oportunidad que tenemos de deshacernos de él."

"¿Podría ser? no es muy convincente." Elizabeth dice.

"Solo toma la jeringa con la cura que pusiste en el ataúd de Elena y tráela aquí para que podamos convertir a Cade en mortal y así podamos matarlo." Damon la interrumpe con impaciencia.

"No se si es buena idea." Elizabeth dice secamente.

"Si tienes mejores ideas sobre cómo vencer al diablo, Elizabeth, soy todo oídos." Damon dice con molestia.

"¿Que pasa si estás equivocado?" Elizabeth le pregunta. "No quiero que se desperdicie la cura. Podría necesitarse mas adelante."

"Pero hay más en juego aquí que solo tú, yo o Enzo." Damon suelta respirando con molestia.

"¿Entiendes lo que me estás pidiendo que haga?" Elizabeth le replica.

"Bueno, al menos estoy preguntando." Damon le responde irónicamente. "Le ibas a dar a Enzo la cura sin decírmelo."

Elizabeth se queda en silencio al notar la voz dolida de Damon. "Lo siento. Solo quería darle esa felicidad a Enzo." Elizabeth dice bajando la voz.

"¿Sabes lo que quiero que ambos seamos? Vivos. Pero nos hemos quedado sin opciones." Damon dice calmando su tono molesto. Cuando ella no le contesta suspira. "Esta es la escapatoria. Yo también lo odio, Elizabeth. Odio que todo esto sea culpa mía, pero nos metimos en este lío y nos sacaré." Ella seguía sin decir nada. "¿Todavía estás conmigo, Elise?"

"Sí." Ella responde en voz baja

"¿Es eso un 'Sí, estoy contigo. Vamos a derrotar a Cade juntos?" Damon empieza antes de que ella lo corta.

"Dije que sí, ¿de acuerdo?" Elizabeth dice molesta. "Lo haremos. Dejaremos la campana, tomaremos la cura y volveremos."

"Gracias." Damon suspira. "Por todo."

Elizabeth no dice nada solo cuelga la llamada con rabia, antes de mirar a Enzo.

"Al parecer todos pueden disponer de esa cura excepto nosotros." dice Enzo mientras la miraba desde las escaleras del porche.

"Lo se." Elizabeth dice desviando la mirada hacia el cielo.

* * *

"Así que, ¿Elena está aquí? Es la razón por la que Bonnie compró esta casa?" Enzo le pregunta a Elizabeth mientras ella cerraba la puerta del ático.

"Bonnie hizo que se mudara del almacén de Brooklyn después de que Damon y tú desaparecieran por su seguridad." Elizabeth dice sonriendole un poco a Enzo. "Me gustaría por una vez tener una vida feliz sin problemas. Aunque Damon tiene razón. No es el momento de ser egoísta. Derrotar a Cade es más importante que estar pensando en el futuro y esas cosas."

"¿Quieres conservar la cura?" Enzo le pregunta mirándola.

"No. Por supuesto que no, ya con la cura de mi sangre, es suficiente. La cura que sacare de Elena quiero usarla en Cade."

Enzo le sonríe. "Tu desinterés es parte de lo que te hace. Y estaré a tu lado sin importar lo que pase."

"Gracias Enzo." Elizabeth le sonríe alzando su mano para acariciar su mejilla. "Eres un gran amigo sabes?"

Enzo baja su mirada al suelo un poco dolido. "Si solo eso puedo ser para ti."

"Enzo..." Elizabeth comienza pero Enzo la interrumpe, agarrando sus manos.

"Elizabeth... Esta bien, no importa. Todavía estaré enamorado de ti aunque estés enamorada de Damon." Enzo acuna el rostro de Elizabeth cuando ella intenta bajar la cara al suelo. "Todavía podemos seguir siendo amigos. Podemos seguir comiendo helados todas las noches. Y te veré envejecer y que tu cabello se vuelva gris."

Elizabeth rueda los ojos ante el comentario. Enzo le sonríe. "Y serás tan hermosa entonces como eres ahora. Solo necesito tu amistad para ser feliz."

Elizabeth le sonríe a Enzo con ternura verdaderamente conmovida por sus palabras. Antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

Enzo sonríe disfrutando el gesto. Antes de alejarse del abrazo y sonreirle. "Bien, tomemos la cura y salgamos de aquí para acabar con Cade y salvar al mundo."

Elizabeth camina hacia la habitación donde esta el ataúd, pero de repente Enzo es desterrado de la casa.

"¡Enzo!" Elizabeth se voltea mirando a Enzo en el umbral de la puerta principal. Ambos se miran confusos.

"Entra." Elizabeth le dice acercándose a la entrada. Enzo intenta entrar de nuevo, pero la barrera invisible lo detiene.

"No se que pasa Elizabeth, pero no puedo pasar." Enzo le dice mirándola. "Mira, necesitamos la cura y marcharnos. ¿Puedes hacer eso?"

"Lo intentaré. Ahora vuelvo." Elizabeth le responde entrando de nuevo a la casa directamente buscando el ataúd de Elena.

Elizabeth por fin da con el ataúd de Elena y sin dudar lo abre. Por unos segundos se queda viéndola aun dormida, antes de sacudir su cabeza concentrándose en lo que tenia que hacer. "No voy a hacer esto por Cade. Estoy haciendo esto por mí." Susurra ella antes de utilizar una jeringa vacia para extraer la sangre de uno de los brazos de Elena.

"¿Estás bien ahí dentro?" Enzo llama aun esperando en la puerta.

"Sí. Se siente tan extraño estar haciendo esto. No soy exactamente una experta en sacar sangre con una jeringa." Elizabeth le responde aun sacando la sangre de Elena. "Siempre fui buena tomándola directamente de la vena."

Enzo sonríe. "Tonterías. Estoy seguro de que eres brillante en eso."

"¿Cuánta sangre debo tomar? ¿La cura tiene una dosis mínima?" Elizabeth pregunta esperando la respuesta de Enzo. Pero solo hay silencio. Ella frunce el ceño y sale de la habitación, al pasillo. "Listo, podemos. Enzo?"

Enzo estaba inmóvil, parecía que algo le estaba sucediendo, no podía hablar. Elizabeth va a abrir la boca para preguntarle que pasaba cuando el corazón de Enzo es extraído de su pecho por alguien. Este alguien resultaba ser Stefan.

"NO!" Elizabeth grita antes de sentir un agujero formarse en el centro de su pecho que evitaba que respirase. Mira horrorizada viendo a Enzo caer al suelo, mientras Stefan entraba en la casa. Elizabeth rápidamente se recupera de su shock. Busca algo para defenderse, pero todo lo que encuentra es una estatuilla puntiaguda de madera. Cuando se voltea ya Stefan estaba frente a ella.

"¿En serio?" Stefan sonríe con malicia cuando toma la mano de Elizabeth con fuerza para que no se alejara.

Ella intenta herir a Stefan con la estatua pero el fácilmente la detiene empujándola con fuerza a una pared.

"Suéltame!" Elizabeth le dice entre dientes mientras forcejeaba contra su agarre.

"¿Qué te importa lo que le pase a Elena, eh?" Stefan pregunta riéndose de Elizabeth. "De todos modos, en un minuto vas a estar muerta."

Elizabeth mira la jeringa con la sangre de Elena en su mano, la tomo con fuerza antes de mirar a Stefan.

"Y tú vas a volver a ser humano." Ella gruñe antes de llevar la jeringa a su boca quitandole el tapón, encajandosela en el pecho a Stefan.

El cae rápidamente al suelo. Elizabeth ve a Enzo en el suelo junto al marco de la puerta. Ella corre a el, pero sentía que sus piernas caminaban mecánicamente.

"Enzo!" Ella susurra tomando su cuerpo para abrazarlo contra su pecho. "No, no, no, Enzo." Elizabeth llora de dolor. Un flashback de ella sosteniendo a Marcos al igual que estaba sosteniendo a Enzo llega a su mente. Siente una rabia que la hace gritar el único nombre que viene a su mente. "¡Enzo!"

De la nada una ola de energía irradia de su cuerpo seguida de un fuerte sonido semejante a una bomba explotando.

* * *

Elizabeth cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas. Mientras abrazaba sus piernas contra su pecho mientras sollozaba.

Le dolía. Le dolía mucho. Era un dolor que no la dejaba respirar, hablar, pensar o moverse.

Su teléfono estaba sonando en el suelo, perturbando su silencioso dolor. Todo estaba en silencio. Excepto por los gritos que estaba haciendo. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sus ojos no miraban nada más que el suelo. El eterno eco de la nada en la habitación seguía recordándole la pesadilla que acababa de presenciar. Ella da una pequeña mirada a la llamada que suena. Era Caroline. ¿Cuál era el punto de contestar? Llorando vuelve a mirar el suelo ignorando el tono de llamada hasta que este se detiene. Ella respira un poco y lo lamenta de inmediato. El movimiento la hace inhalar el aire a su alrededor, y el horrible olor de un cadáver le quema las fosas nasales. Un cadáver reciente. Quién había estado viviendo hace unos minutos, dándole esa sonrisa tranquilizadora. El cadáver de Enzo, la persona que había estado con ella cuando mas lo había necesitado. Su amigo. Su cerebro tuvo la peor idea de toda su existencia, obliga sus ojos a moverse hacia la puerta abierta. Allí estaba. Acostado en el porche. Sin vida. Grisáceo. Muerto. La visión de él causó la escena de flashback de Stefan quitando su corazón para invadir la mente de Elizabeth. La pobre muchacha cierra los ojos dolorosamente luchando contra la súbita necesidad de vomitar. Su teléfono suena de nuevo, vibrando a pocos centímetros de sus pies. Lentamente, abre los ojos y se acomodan en el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla. Damon.

Ella lo mira fijamente por un momento, pensando si tomar la llamada. ¿Qué podían hacer por ella de todos modos, ahora? Fue muy tarde. ¿Qué bien haría eso? Una mirada al teléfono. Otro en el cuerpo muerto junto a la puerta. El teléfono. El cuerpo. El teléfono. El cuerpo. Una pausa. El teléfono.

El sonido constante del teléfono comienza a molestarla así que se agacha un poco para agarrar el teléfono ignorando sus manos temblorosas. Desliza el "botón de respuesta" en la pantalla, encontrando suficiente fuerza para levantar su brazo y sujetar el teléfono a su oreja. Responde, pero le cuesta hablar. Así que espera a que su mejor amigo dijera algo.

"Elizabeth, hola." una voz en pánico resuena en su oído tan pronto como ella toma la llamada.

Nada más que una respiración temblorosa y sollozos desgarradores dejan la boca de Elizabeth mientras se aferraba firmemente al teléfono. Como si finalmente encontrara algo sólido para sujetarse en medio de un mar de desesperación.

"Elizabeth..." llama Damon de nuevo. "Elizabeth, ¿qué pasa?" insiste él con un tono alarmado. "¿Aún está viva?"

Elizabeth cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared detrás de ella. Por supuesto, el llamaría para preguntar por Elena. Realmente no podía culparlo, ¿no? Además, no sabía qué estaba pasando. Sin embargo, la decepción la llenó. Junto con la ira. ¿En qué? ¿Quien? No lo sabía exactamente. ¿Tal vez en él? ¿En el mundo? Todo lo que sabía era que su pregunta causaba que la cólera la abrumara. Y no quería lidiar con él, ahora mismo. Ella olfatea, todavía en silencio.

"¡Elizabeth, dime algo!" La voz impaciente de Damon exclama del otro lado de la línea.

"Ella está bien." responde Elizabeth molesta. "Elena está bien."

"Pues eso no se escuchan a lagrimas de alegría, Elise, ¿qué pasa?" pregunta Damon de nuevo, preocupado.

Elizabeth se queda callada pensando por un momento. Podía sentir la preocupación en la voz de Damon. En realidad se preocupaba por ella ahora mismo. La ira seguía inundando sus emociones, pero la necesidad de hablar era más fuerte. De alguna manera, su corazón buscaba consuelo en Damon. Respira hondo antes de apritar el teléfono con fuerza.

"Esta muerto." Elizabeth susurra dejando escapar en un suspiro tembloroso. "Enzo ha muerto."

Hay unos pocos segundos de silencio, y luego la confusa respuesta de Damon llega. "¿Qué?"

Elizabeth podía fácilmente imaginar el rostro de su mejor amigo. Pero se alegró de que no estuviera delante de ella. La idea de que alguien estuviera cerca de ella ahora la hacía querer retorcerse. Sus cejas se alzaban, como si estuviera preguntando por qué Damon no entendía. O desafiarle a encontrar algo que decirle después de revelar lo que había sucedido.

"Está muerto" Ella hace una pausa, exhalando con dificultad. "Tu hermano lo mató."

Hay un largo silencio en la linea. Ella limpia las lagrimas de sus mejillas, mientras se pegaba mas a la esquina de la casa donde estaba escondida para no ver el cuerpo en el porche.

Pero no se sentía mejor. Se sentía aún peor. Ahora su cerebro hacía la conexión de que Damon era el hermano de Stefan. Y Stefan era el asesino de Enzo. Y ella no queria estar en la presencia de Damon otra vez o cualquier persona relacionada con Stefan. Sin embargo, el teléfono todavía estaba en sus manos, mientras esperaba a que Damon reaccionara ante la noticia.

"Escúchame, Elizabeth." Damon dice suavemente, sintiendo que ella se estaba retirando a sí misma. De vuelta a su estado de desesperación y soledad. "Voy en camino, bien?"

Elizabeth de repente se aterroriza, solo con la idea de que Damon viniera y tuviera que estar en su presencia. La buena vieja pared de auto-aislamiento se construia de nuevo alrededor de su corazón. "¡No! ¡Mantente alejado!" fue su aguda respuesta. "¡Aléjate de mi!"

Podría haber estado lanzando cuchillos en su corazón, el efecto era lo mismo para Damon. "¡No hasta que sepa que estás a salvo!" él la ignora, antes de añadir en un tono perdido. "Yo me encargaré de Stefan."

Los ojos de Elizabeth se alzan al techo y por un pequeño segundo, el toque de una sonrisa satisfecha aparece en sus labios secos. "Ya lo he hecho yo." exhala misteriosamente. Las lágrimas y los sollozos se habían detenido. Ella estaba entrando en el comportamiento post-traumático. Venganza.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunta Damon con vacilación.

Elizabeth detecta el miedo en su voz. A ella no le importaba nada ya. "Le he dado la cura, ahora es humano." revela ella impasible. Sólo quería que eso terminara. Así que sin esperar mas cuelga la llamada. Pero tan pronto como lo hace, la ira desaparece remplazada por la soledad que volvía a atormentarla de nuevo.

* * *

Damon se detiene frente a la casa que Bonnie le había prestado a Elizabeth para esconder a Elena. Sabía que ella no quería que estuviera allí, pero ¿quién podría dejar a su mejor amiga en ese estado? Estaba sorprendido y afligido. Elizabeth acababa de presenciar a Enzo conseguir su corazón sacado por Stefan. No podía permitir que se enfrentara a eso sola. Y después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, Damon la conocía mejor que nadie. Incluso Caroline, aunque ella era competencia seria. Ese comportamiento era el mecanismo de autodefensa de Elizabeth. Ella estaba conservándose. Sabía mucho sobre eso. Lo que significaba que era el único capaz de entender y superar su muro de protección. Lo había inventado prácticamente. Damon esperaba ver a un Stefan derribado y a Elizabeth llorando cuando se acercó a la puerta principal, pero nada de eso pasó. No había nadie. Nadie excepto el cuerpo de Enzo extendido en el porche. El rostro del vampiro se entristeció cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la forma grisácea. A pesar de que no se habían estado llevando bien desde que Enzo había estado aferrado a la vida de Elizabeth.

"Lo siento mucho, amigo." susurra Damon mientras se inclinaba junto a Enzo. Parpadea, sin saber qué más decir. No sabia cómo sentirse tampoco. "Espero que hayas encontrado la paz, dondequiera que estés, te lo mereces." añade suavemente, antes de cerrar los párpados de Enzo. Esa era una señal de respeto que Damon consideraba importante cuando se trataba de cadáveres. Con una última mirada preocupada, Damon se aleja de Enzo antes de entrar en la casa. No tarda mucho en adivinar dónde estaba Elizabeth, su oído vampiro captura el sonido de una tetera humeante. Damon suspira, sabiendo que sería difícil, antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina. Se detuvo en el umbral, no queriendo asustarla. Allí estaba ella preparando el té como si nada hubiera pasado. Evidentemente pasaba por una confusión y una negación post-traumática. Damon había leído algo en una revista de psicología de Caroline, no pregunten. En ese momento, Elizabeth era plenamente consciente de que el cadáver de Enzo yacía frente a la casa, pero encontraba todo lo que podía para ocupar su mente y no pensar en ello. Hacer cosas familiares como comer, beber, preparar té o cocinar la consolaba. Su mirada azul se planta en ella, él sigue cada movimiento mientras ella bajaba el gas, quitaba la tapa para comprobar si estaba listo, cierra el gas levantando la tetera del plato caliente. El corazón de Damon se apretaba cada vez que la veía actuar tan normal, pero tan desesperada. Ella no se lo merecía. Ella se merecía el mundo y aún más. Ella merecía ser feliz.

Elizabeth se da la vuelta, con una tetera en la mano derecha. Se congela cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los de Damon.

Honestamente, el esperaba que ella reaccionara de todas las maneras posibles, dejando caer la tetera y llorando histéricamente, gritándole, golpeándolo, abrazándolo... Incluso que su magia repentinamente volvería y ella lanzara sus poderes sobre él. Pero no hizo nada de eso. En cambio, Elizabeth parpadea, antes de moverse para tomar una taza de té en un armario sirviéndose un poco de té. Ella simplemente lo ignora. Por primera vez, Damon siente realmente que su corazón estaba siendo destrozado. No tenía idea de qué hacer, pero cada centímetro de su ser ansiaba tomarla en sus brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien de algun modo. Que él estaría allí para ella todo el camino. Que ella no estaba sola y nunca lo estaría.

Elizabeth observaba con una mirada ausente el líquido marrón que caía de la tetera mientras entraba en la taza. Su corazón latía rápidamente. Había empezado a hacerlo en el momento en que se había dado cuenta de que Damon estaba allí. Después de terminar la llamada con él, ella estaba 100% segura de que no quería estar en su presencia. No quería tener que lidiar con la compasión de sus ojos. No era una damisela en apuros que necesitaba un caballero de brillante armadura para sumergirse en su mar de miseria y traerla de vuelta a la superficie. Ella podía hacer eso sola. Lo había hecho muchas veces en su vida pasada. Pero ahora, ella no sabía cómo actuar. Ella no estaba molesta por su presencia, pero temía que él estuviera allí, le recordaría su conexión con Stefan hundiéndola de nuevo en la oscuridad de la que había escapado hace sólo unos minutos.

Por otro lado, su corazón se hinchó en su caja torácica hasta el punto de que pensó que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, y ella sabía que era debido a la necesidad de comodidad. La idea de que alguien la tomara en sus brazos susurrando cosas dulces la hacían sentirse bien. La idea de que esa persona fuera Damon, su mejor amigo, la hacía sentirse aún mejor. Tal vez ella lo necesitaba, después de todo. No importaba lo que su mente le dijera. No importaba lo sólida que fuera la pared alrededor de su corazón.

"Elizabeth..." Damon llama a Elizabeth con ternura.

Elizabeth traga saliva antes de voltearse para enfrentarse a Damon. Ella levanta los ojos para encontrar su expresión preocupada. Llevaba su habitual chaqueta de cuero negro y vaqueros, con una camiseta gris. La familiaridad de ello calma su alma trastornada.

"Sé que probablemente no quieres verme a mí ni a nadie en este momento, pero... No voy a ir a ninguna parte." dice Damon en un tono determinado.

Elizabeth lo mira con una mezcla de duda y ternura, antes de asentir.

Damon entra lentamente en la cocina mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor. "Caroline me llamó y dijo que nunca respondiste a sus llamadas." el vampiro levanta una ceja, su voz aún tan suave como puede.

No era difícil para Elizabeth adivinar que lo que quería decir era "¿Por qué respondiste a la mía?" Ella solo se encoge de hombros, mirando hacia abajo para evitar su inquietante mirada. Damon suspira dolorosamente ante su silencio. Lo estaba matando verla así. Sus pies se acercan a donde ella estaba.

Una suave y blanca mano envuelve el brazo de Elizabeth. La sensación se sentía tan bien que no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza para mirar a su mejor amigo. Damon pasa un suave pulgar sobre su brazo y ella se relaja de inmediato. Enseguida comprende que estaba a punto de ceder.

"Elise, habla conmigo, por favor." susurra Damon preocupado por su rostro.

Para Elizabeth era como si la mirada y la palabras de Damon la penetraran. Ellos perforaron su escudo. Se muerde el labio mientras sentía lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

La frente de Damon se arruga como si su dolor también estuviera invadiéndolo, él lleva su otra mano para acariciar suavemente la mejilla de Elizabeth.

El gesto era tan dulce, tan genuino y tan calmante que Elizabeth no pudo evitar lo que sucedió después. Su pared se derrumbó, cayendo como una casa de naipes bajo su toque.

Comenzó con una lágrima cayendo de su ojo sobre la mano de Damon, luego más y más rodando por sus mejillas como el trataba de borrarlas. Unos pocos sollozos escapan de la boca temblorosa de Elizabeth, con un movimiento de incredulidad de su cabeza, ella finalmente se rompe.

"Oh, Elizabeth." Damon murmura roto, antes de tirar de Elizabeth contra él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella de una manera protectora.

El cuerpo de Elizabeth se estremecía mientras lloraba, hundiendo su cara en el pecho de Damon. Le costaba respirar. "Shhh, está bien." Damon le dice, acariciando su pelo mientras le besaba la parte superior de su cabeza. Tratando de calmarla con suaves y tranquilizadoras caricias en la espalda. "Estoy aquí, no me voy."

La acunó por lo que parecía una vida entera, pero Elizabeth no se alejo por nada en el mundo. Sus brazos alrededor de ella la hicieron sentirse más fuerte mientras la estabilizaban, sus palabras aliviaban su espíritu, y se sentía a salvo. Sabía que él la entendía. Confiaba en que él no abandonaría su lado de nuevo. Y de repente, la dolorosa idea de dejar ir a Enzo ya no parecía tan imposible. Siempre que tuviera a su mejor amigo en quien confiar.

"Gracias." Elizabeth susurra una vez que se había calmado. Ella rompe su abrazo. La mirada que Damon le da era tan genuina que casi se preguntaba si ella no había vuelto al pasado y se había encontrado con el humano Damon Salvatore.

"Siempre." responde Damon dándole un largo beso a Elizabeth en la frente.

Cuando se separan ambos se miran profundamente el uno al otro durante un tiempo después de eso, aunque todavía tenían un montón de problemas para tratar, sus corazones sabían que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Destinados a suceder. Y el destino los uniría, de una forma u otra. Las almas gemelas siempre encontraban un camino.


	35. Capítulo 35

Elizabeth sube las escaleras de la Casa de Huéspedes a punto de entrar antes de que oye voces dentro.

"Sólo quería darte las gracias por salvarme la vida." La voz de Stefan declara. Elizabeth respira con enojo mientras se inclinaba lentamente contra la pared de ladrillo junto a ella. No sabia lo que sentía en ese momento por estar tan cerca de la persona que había matado a una persona importante en su vida. Aun asi siguió escuchando.

"Oh, que? Yo que porque es martes." Damon responde.

"Aún así. Me diste la oportunidad de deshacer todo el daño que he hecho." Stefan dice con tristeza en su voz.

"Sí. Tengo un poco de ruina de mi propio hacer." Damon dice.

"¿Crees que hay una posibilidad para nosotros?" Stefan pregunta. "Para la redención?"

"Absolutamente." Damon susurra. Elizabeth que estaba oyendo todo toma una respiración profunda antes de entrar en la casa para enfrentar a Stefan. Los dos hermanos voltean enseguida en su dirección.

Elizabeth ve enseguida la mirada apenada y arrepentimiento en los ojos de Stefan, pero ella lo ignora mirándole el estómago para ver sangre en su camisa. "Menos de catorce horas siendo humano y ya recibiste puntos de sutura." Dice ella sin emoción, Stefan solo baja la cabeza rehuyendo de los ojos de Elizabeth. "¿Estas bien?" Le pregunta ella haciendo que Stefan levantara la cara enseguida mirándola confundido. "La redención no te va a encontrar a menos que vayas a buscarla primero. Justo por ahí." Le dice Elizabeth señalando hacia la puerta. "Es mejor que no pierdas tiempo."

Stefan asiente antes de levantarse y caminar hacia Elizabeth, aunque ella no lo miraba. El sabia que tendría trabajo en obtener el perdón de ella, y sobretodo su amistad. Eso le dolía, pero era un precio que tenia que pagar.

"Me alegro de verte, Elise." Stefan dice. Elizabeth solo asiente aun sin mirarlo. Suspira lentamente mientras Stefan pasaba a su lado sin dejar de mirarla antes de que él saliera por la puerta.

"¿Ahora que?" Damon pregunta hablando despues de un incomodo silencio.

Elizabeth lo mira antes de sonreír un poco. Antes de hacer un gesto hacia la puerta también. "Al igual que has dicho. Todavía tienes que deshacer el daño que has hecho."

"¿Qué haría yo sin ti?" Damon susurra sonriendo también.

Elizabeth rueda los ojos en broma antes de darse la vuelta caminando hacia la puerta saliendo al porche con Damon detrás de ella.

"Bueno, con suerte aprenderás a cerrar una puerta." Dice Elizabeth devolviéndose a la entrada antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

* * *

Elizabeth estaba recogiendo algunas cosas para ir a la casa de Bonnie. En ese momento tocan la puerta de su habitación. Cuando abre ve a Stefan. "¿Que quieres?"

"Hablar contigo. Disculparme." Stefan dice mirándola suplicante.

"No tengo tiempo." Elizabeth le responde secamente antes de intentar cerrar la puerta pero Stefan se lo impide. Era humano ahora pero seguía siendo mas fuerte que ella. Con frustración se aparta de la puerta.

"Elizabeth. Por favor escúchame." Stefan le pide entrando por completo en la habitación.

"No hay nada que puedas decir Stefan." Elizabeth le replica con molestia.

"Lo entiendo. Pero yo no sería capaz de vivir conmigo mismo si no lo intentara." Stefan dice mirando a Elizabeth que seguía preparando su bolso.

"Es una lástima. Una buena habilidad humana sabe cuándo callarse."

Stefan da un paso mas cerca de Elizabeth. "Lo siento. Lo siento mucho."

"Mataste a Enzo, Stefan." Elizabeth dice dejando el bolso a un lado. Luego mira a Stefan con lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. "Mataste a Enzo. Y eso es algo que no podre perdonarte."

"Y pasaré el resto de mi vida humana viviendo con esa culpa. Buscando maneras de compensar mis acciones." Stefan le dice tratando de agarrar las manos de Elizabeth, pero ella se aparta rápidamente. "Me voy de la ciudad. Sé que puede que no signifique mucho para ti, pero haré todo lo que pueda para reparar lo que hice."

"Bueno." Elizabeth le dice secando unas lagrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos. "Buen viaje." dice con ira agarrando su bolso antes de salir de la habitación dejando a Stefan allí solo.

Cerrando la puerta de la pensión Elizabeth se topa con Damon.

"Oye a donde vas con tanta prisa Elise bebe?" Damon le pregunta sonriendo con picardia.

"Me voy a la casa de Bonnie." Elizabeth le responde sin emoción.

Damon frunce el ceño. "A la casa de Bonnie por que?"

"Solo quiero ir a su casa si?" Elizabeth le replica molesta. "No puedo estar aquí hoy. Necesito estar en otro lugar y pensar muchas cosas."

"Es por Stefan?" Damon la interrumpe. Elizabeth solo lo mira antes de desviar sus ojos. "Se que estas molesta con el, pero tal vez estés siendo un poco dura con el."

"Un poco dura?" Elizabeth pregunta con rabia. "Se lo ha ganado. Lo odio. Lo quiero lejos de mi. Y ya no quiero hablar mas contigo por hoy, adiós." Ella le dice dándose la vuelta alejándose de Damon.

"Definitivamente es una mujer complicada." Damon susurra sonriendo un poco aun mirando el auto de Elizabeth alejarse.

* * *

 _ **(Flashback )**_

 _ **"Siempre he querido ser amada por alguien. Y prefiero tener esos recuerdos. Antes de cualquier futuro donde los destruya."**_

 _ **"No tienes elección. Si no tomas la vida de Rayna."**_

 _ **"Entonces moriré."**_

 _ **"No. No, esa no es una opción. Me oyes?"**_

 _ **"Esta es mi decisión."**_

 _ **(Flashback)**_

"Elizabeth." Ella escucha la voz de Enzo, eso la saca de sus pensamientos. "Elizabeth Whitmore. Ayúdame. Elizabeth."

"Enzo?" murmura Elizabeth mientras lo buscaba.

"Elizabeth, estas bien?" Bonnie aparece en la cocina.

Elizabeth suspira porque la sensación de sentir a Enzo cerca desaparece. Apaga el fuego de la estufa antes de que el agua terminara de evaporarse completamente.

Voy a la puerta a abrir y me encuentro a mi mamá.

"Estoy bien." Elizabeth susurra mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando a Enzo.

"Caroline me ha llamado. Dice que no has querido hablar con ella." Bonnie suspira cuando Elizabeth se queda en silencio. "Se por lo que estas pasando. Elizabeth, se que no soy Damon, pero también soy tu amiga, y puedes desahogarte si quieres."

Elizabeth levanta la mirada hacia Bonnie. Antes de saber lo que hacia, se encuentra caminando para abrazarla con fuerza. Dejando sus lagrimas caer de nuevo, mientras crecía ese nudo en su garganta que me impedía hablar.

* * *

Bonnie toma las manos de Elizabeth sobre el cuerpo de Enzo antes de cerrar sus ojos. Como ella hace lo mismo respiro hondo.

"Enzo, te llamamos." murmura Bonnie. "Alguien que te quiere está contactando contigo. Si estás entre nosotros, por favor, danos una señal." Pasan unos segundos sin respuesta. "Enzo, si estás ahí, estamos aquí para escucharte."

De la nada aparece una corriente de viento. Los recuerdos de lo que había pasado con Enzo aparecían en la mente de Elizabeth.

Bonnie grita antes de soltar a Elizabeth. Antes de comenzar a apagar todas las velas de la habitación.

"Qué estás haciendo?" Elizabeth le pregunta.

"Estabas en lo cierto." Bonnie murmura. "Esto no es duelo. Esto es algo diferente. Vi el momento de la muerte de Enzo. Sentí su dolor. No sé cómo es eso posible sin tu magia. Debes de haber abierto una puerta."

"Hacía donde?" Elizabeth le pregunta.

"Hacía donde está Enzo." Bonnie dice en voz baja. "Un lugar oscuro. Lleno de sufrimiento y soledad."

Elizabeth siente los ojos arder mientras miraba el cuerpo de Enzo. "Quieres decir el infierno?"

"No lo sé, pero necesitamos cerrar esa puerta. Necesitamos enterrarlo." Bonnie dice caminando hacia el cuerpo de Enzo.

"No." Elizabeth la detiene antes de que lo tocara. "Si Enzo está ahí y lo enterramos, quedará atrapado. Debe de haber una forma de liberarlo."

"No." Bonnie sentencia. "Sea cual sea la oscuridad que ha alcanzado, te está alcanzando a ti."

Elizabeth mira a Bonnie salir de la habitación, antes de acercarse a Enzo.

"No te voy a dejar ahí dentro. Encontraré una manera." Elizabeth le promete. De la nada siente un dolor correr por su brazo.

"Elizabeth..." Bonnie llama a Elizabeth viéndola caer al suelo antes de que todo se tornara oscuro.

"Elizabeth, quédate conmigo. Por favor. No!"

Elizabeth escucha a Bonnie a lo lejos mientras una oscuridad extraña la envolvía. Una luz aparece a lo lejos acercándose cada vez que daba un paso. De la nada regresa a la realidad. Solo para ver el cuerpo de Enzo en llamas.

"No! Enzo!" Elizabeth se levanta del suelo corriendo hacia Enzo.

"Elizabeth!" Bonnie la detiene sacándola del invernadero a fuerzas. "He tenido que hacerlo! He tenido que destruir cada parte de el. Era la única manera de romper la conexión..."

"Estaba intentando contactar conmigo!" solloza Elizabeth interrumpiéndola.

"No, Elizabeth." Bonnie niega. "El no abrió esa puerta, fuiste tú."

De nuevo el dolor en el centro del pecho de Elizabeth la deja sin habla, mientras Bonnie la sostenía.

"Esta solo en la oscuridad." Elizabeth murmura, antes de apartarse de Bonnie mirándola molesta.

"Y no querría arrastrarte a eso con el." Bonnie le asegura. "Lo sabes. El te amaba. No quería que sufrieras. Tienes que dejarlo ir."

Elizabeth niega cuando Bonnie se acerca a ella para abrazarla con fuerza.

"Tienes que decir adiós."

"Enzo..." Elizabeth solloza antes de derrumbarse en Bonnie.

* * *

Elizabeth termina de encender la ultima vela, antes de tomar el colgante que Enzo le había regalado con su sangre. Cerrando los ojos aprieta el colgante con fuerza mientras se concentraba.

"Enzo." lo llama. "Enzo, por favor, escúchame. No tengo acceso a la magia, así que tienes que venir a mi encuentro. Por favor. Una señal. Lo que sea."

De repente su teléfono suena rompiendo cualquier concentración que había alcanzado. Ella pone los ojos en blanco al ver que era Damon de nuevo.

"¿Si qué necesitas?" Elizabeth atiende el teléfono sin emociones como Damon tenia su teléfono en su oído.

"Sólo llamaba para asegurarme de que estuvieras bien." Damon responde con una sonrisa pero Elizabeth no podía ver eso.

"Sabes que no lo estoy." Elizabeth dice aun sin emoción. "Y lamento haberme ido así anoche de la pensión, pero no podía estar cerca de Stefan... Aun no."

"Te entiendo." Damon responde antes de quedarse en silencio.

Elizabeth frunce el ceño. "Ya que me dejaste nueve mensajes esta mañana, debo suponer que obviamente, quieres algo."

"No, no quiero nada. Sólo estoy-yo estoy aquí para ti." Damon replica titubeando un poco. "Sin relación, um, ¿Bonnie y tu han hecho algún progreso en conseguir a Enzo de que se lo lleve el diablo?" Damon le pregunta.

"¿Qué?" Elizabeth le pregunta con enfado.

"Sólo estoy diciendo, Cade salió, ¿por qué no Enzo?" Damon le pregunta alzando la ceja mientras conducía.

"Cade usó la campana de los Maxwell. Lo cual es una especie de un imposible ahora, si no quiere correr el riesgo de atacar con armas nucleares a Mystic Falls de nuevo." Elizabeth le responde irritada por el momento. "No soy una bruja Damon, nunca más. No puedo ayudar a Bonnie."

"Pero también no eres una cobarde, Elizabeth." Damon responde mientras Kai se estiraba en la consola central y empezaba a jugar con la radio antes de que Damon le diera una palmada en la mano con molestia.

"Sabes que, ¿por qué no me llamas cuando estás de vuelta no-" Elizabeth comienza pero Damon la interrumpe rápidamente.

"No, no, no, no cuelgues. Perdoname no quiero sonar grosero." Damon le dice, y escucha el suspiro de Elizabeth del otro lado de la linea. "Solo esperaba que ya tendrian una solución para Enzo, porque puede ser que necesite una solución para otra persona, también." "Alguien más?" Elizabeth le pregunta confundida, mientras Damon miraba en el espejo retrovisor a Kai que estaba escribiendo en su teléfono.

"Digamos que tenía una situación semi-fantasma... Alguien a mitad de camino en nuestro mundo, que realmente quería quedarse aquí." Responde Damon como Kai ponia su teléfono a un lado.

"Permíteme decir hola." Kai susurra sobre el hombro de Damon.

"¿Qué?" Damon susurra mirando hacia atrás en él y Kai pone los ojos.

"Permíteme decir hola." Kai susurra de nuevo. Pero Damon lo ignora dandole la espalda de nuevo.

"Todo esto es hipotético, Elizabeth. Pero si hay una manera de desvincular tu vida de la de Elena? ¿Y si el mismo precio pequeño a pagar fue de liberar a un alma del infierno?" Le pregunta Damon a Elizabeth mordiéndose los labios ya que el teléfono se queda en silencio.

"Primero, por "nosotros", te refieres a mí. Segundo, es una locura, porque la única persona que puede romper ese vinculo es Kai, y él lleva años muerto."

Damon mira hacia atras a Kai que se burlaba en el asiento trasero. "¿Quién está sentado a tu lado, Damon?" Elizabeth pregunta sin emociones desde el teléfono cuando Damon se queda mucho rato en silencio.

"Nadie." Damon responde mientiendole.

"¿En serio? Porque tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien está ahí y no quieres que yo sepa." Elizabeth responde clramente sin creerle una sola palabra.

"Mira, déjame ser claro. Incluso si hubiera alguien aquí conmigo, no querría que lo supieras, por culpa de cierto diablo telépata que esta en busca de almas fugadas. Y lo que no sabemos no puede hacernos daño." Damon dice bajandose del coche. Ve como Kai tiene problemas para salir del asiento trasero asi que se sube estúpidamente sobre los dos delanteros.

"Oh, Dios mío. Dime que no estás hablando de Kai Parker." Elizabeth dice un poco asustada. Damon se voltea mirando a Kai quien finalmente se bajaba del coche casi tropezando antes de cerrar la puerta poniendo una sonrisa estúpida en su cara, saludando a Damon.

"Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué dices eso?" Damon le pregunta a Elizabeth con enfado.

"Porque sé como eres Damon. Y porque tengo esta increíblemente sensación que no puedo explicarte." Elizabeth dice sin emoción. "Damon, Bonnie me ayudo a llegar ligeramente a mi brujería, ella me dijo que ahora era una medium. Lo cual explicaría cómo sé que me estás escondiendo algo. Y por que puedo seguir sintiendo a Enzo."

"Muy bien, muy bien. Pueden tus nuevos poderes psíquicos ayudar a alguien a liberarse del infierno?" Le pregunta Damon rodando los ojos.

"No tengo ni idea. Pero Cade sabría la respuesta. Y voy a preguntarle cómo recuperar a Enzo." Elizabeth dice, haciendo que Damon se horrorize ante la idea.

"No, mala idea, Eli-" Empieza el antes de que Elizabeth le cuelga la llamada.

Damon suspira con fastidio mientras Kai lo miraba.

"¿Te suena como que me echaba de menos?" Kai le pregunta estúpidamente a Damon mientras él lo miraba con ojos de cachorro. Damon sacude la cabeza con disgusto.

* * *

Elizabeth entra en la cafetería, antes de mirar al mismo hombre con el que se había encontrado días atrás.

"Como sabia que iba a encontrarte aquí?" Elizabeth le pregunta.

"Fácil. Tenemos una afinidad ahora. Una consciencia mutua." Cade le responde. "Para una iniciada al don, eres bastante poderosa."

"No me siento poderosa." Elizabeth le asegura. "No entiendo nada de esto, pero tengo que saber. Cómo saco a Enzo del infierno?"

"Por que no se lo preguntas tu misma?" Cade le ofrece sentarse frente a el en la mesa.

Elizabeth lo hace sin dejar de verlo fijamente. "Espero que no estés planeando prenderme en fuego. Se que esa es una cosa que va contigo."

"Eso sería una desafortunada forma de empezar nuestra lección." Cade le dice sonriendo.

"Vas a enseñarme cómo contactar con Enzo?" Ella frunce el ceño.

"Voy a explicarte en que te has convertido." Cade la corrige. "Has tenido un poderoso y traumatico despertar, al igual que yo. Mi verdadero yo surgió en el momento de mi muerte."

"Junto con el infierno y el sufrimiento eterno." Elizabeth agrega con ironia.

"Soy tanto parte de mi dimensión psíquica como lo es de mi." dice Cade. "Y si deseas localizar el alma de Enzo, deberías abrirme tu mente. Juntos, podríamos contactar con el."

El le ofrece sus manos a Elizabeth que sin dudarlo entrega las de ella.

"Estoy lista." murmura Elizabeth cerrando los ojos.

"Quiero que recuerdes el momento de la muerte de Enzo. Piensa no solo en Enzo. Sino también en como se sentía. El ser traicionada por tu amigo. El perderlo, tu felicidad." Enzo dice mirando a Elizabeth fijamente. "Piensa en Enzo. Piensa en el muriendo. Piensa en sus sueños y en su felicidad. Qué es lo que sientes?"

"Rabia." Elizabeth gruñe. "Angustia."

"Acéptalo." Cade le ordena. "Esa es la fuente de tu poder."

"Elizabeth..."

"Enzo..." Llama Elizabeth al escuchar su voz.

"Céntrate." le ordena Cade. "Revive el trauma. Llámalo."

"Enzo." ella lo llama. "Enzo!"

Elizabeth abre los ojos y se ve en la vieja cabaña hecha cenizas.

"Elizabeth." Enzo aparece frente a ella.

"Oh, Dios mío." Elizabeth sonríe acercándose a el para abrazarlo con fuerza. Se aleja lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. "Enzo, pensé que jamas te volvería a ver."

"Tienes que alejarte de Cade." Enzo le pide. "Está intentando encontrarme a través de ti. Quiere reclamar mi alma para el infierno."

"No lo entiendo." Elizabeth frunce el ceño. "Si no estás en el infierno, donde estas entonces?"

"No confíes en el." Enzo le pide.

Elizabeth abre sus ojos y ve a Cade frente a ella.

"¿Que has visto?" Cade pregunta. "¿Era Enzo?"

"No confíes en el..." Elizabeth recuerda las palabras de Enzo.

"No."

"¿Entonces, por qué estas tan molesta?" Cade le pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

"Porque acabo de revivir el dolor de perderlo." Elizabeth lo mira seriamente. "Gracias por la lección."

Se levanta, tomando sus cosas antes de salir de la cafeteria.

* * *

"¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Cade al verlo recargado contra su auto.

"Porque no he acabado contigo." El sonríe. "Estuve preguntándome que paso con el alma de Enzo desde el momento en el que murió y finalmente, tengo la respuesta. Cuando Enzo murió, gritaste. Y algo extraordinario sucedió en el momento de tu más profundo dolor. Una poderosa explosión psíquica ha creado un mundo entero. Una dimensión privada vinculada solo a ti. Escondida, incluso de mi." Cade se acerca a ella. "Te das cuenta de lo excepcional que es eso? En todos mis miles de años, ni una sola persona viva ha podido nunca hacer algo semejante a lo que tu has hecho. Semejante a lo que yo he hecho. Pero, tristemente, el alma de Enzo me pertenece." El toma el rostro de Elizabeth intentando entrar en su mente, pero ella no se lo permite.

"Aléjate de mi!" le ordena antes de empujarlo.

"Así que no solo estás escondiendo a Enzo de mi." Cade la mira seriamente. "Sino que crees que Kai Parker podría estar ahí fuera en el mundo. Hace cuando sospechas esto?"

"No se nada con seguridad." Elizabeth responde.

"Si piensas que puedes seguir ocultándome secretos, verdaderamente no entiendes por que me llaman el diablo." Cade dice mirándola fijamente.

* * *

Damon termina de leer el mensaje de Elizabeth antes de guardar su teléfono para mirar a Kai.

Kai arrojaba el cuerpo en un contenedor de basura antes de mirar hacia abajo en la billetera del hombre. "Muy bien, vamos a ver lo que tenemos aquí. Oh hey, otro lugar de pesca para nosotros. Un despacho de abogados, está a unas pocas cuadras de distancia. Hablar de partido de su inversión, estoy en lo cierto? Estoy bien." Kai dice riendo. Mientras Damon estaba apoyado en una pared de ladrillo en el callejón, rueda los ojos con fastidio antes de caminar hacia Kai.

"Olvida todas esas muertes aleatorias." Damon le ordena tomando la billetera tirandola en la basura.

"No habia acabado con eso..." Kai comienza antes de que Damon lo corta

"Se como salvarte. Pero tenemos un limite de tiempo. Mira, el jefe averiguo que estas aquí. Cade viene por ti." Damon dice y Kai lentamente niega con la cabeza.

"Espera, está en camino ahora mismo?" Kai pregunta preocupado.

"No se cuando tiempo tardara en llegar, pero ya sabes lo impaciente que se pone." Damon dice con sarcasmo haciendo un gesto hacia el coche.

"¿Bien, que hacemos?" Kai pregunta frenéticamente.

"Sabemos lo que hay que hacer." Responde Damon y Kai sacude la cabeza.

"Está bien, ¿qué hacemos? Dimelo." Kai dice con impaciencia.

"Encontre una manera de redimirte. Así no tendrás que volver al infierno." Contesta Damon encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Kai pregunta confuso.

"Hablo de expiación. Un gesto gigante, noble de generosidad desinteresada." Damon declara delante de Kai.

"No me gusta esto ya." Kai suspira cuando llegan al coche.

"Se necesita algo que va a empujar sobre el borde y en los ojos de Cade." Damon añade cuando llega a la puerta del lado del conductor. "Algo para compensar todo el dolor que has causado."

"¿Y que tienes en mente?" Kai pregunta sin notar que una de las personas que debía pedir disculpas se acercaba.

"No depende solo de él Kai." Una voz viene detrás de Damon que se voltea enseguida viendo a Elizabeth que se acercaba a ellos con una cara no muy amistosa. "Todo depende de nosotros. Y solamente de nosotros."

"Elise bebe." Kai sonríe con malicia mirando a Elizabeth de arriba abajo. "Es un gusto volver a verte. Dime como te trata la humanidad?"

Elizabeth solo lo mira cruzándose de brazos. "Me trata bien gracias."

"Créeme se nota muy bien." Kai le responde con picardia. "Y dime Elise bebe, que quieres decir con que esto tiene que ver con ustedes?"

"La gente te perdona. Y cuando lo hacen, la redención es posible. Sé que Damon lo sabe." Dice Elizabeth mirando brevemente a Damon con un poco de molestia porque le había mentido ocultándole que Kai estaba vivo. Pero ya tendrían tiempo de hablar sobre eso. Por lo tanto vuelve a mirar a Kai. "Por lo que, si quieres mi perdón, y el de Damon, vas a tener que traer a Elena Gilbert de vuelta a la vida. Justo ahora." Dice estrechando sus ojos a Kai.


	36. Capítulo 36

Kai, Damon y Elizabeth entran en la cripta de la familia Salvatore donde pusieron el ataúd de Elena de nuevo después de que Stefan descubriera que estaba en la casa de Bonnie.

"¿Cómo sé que no me van a matar después de hacer esto?" Kai pregunta con sarcasmo.

"No lo sabes." Contesta Damon que se detiene al final de la urna de Elena al igual que Elizabeth, mientras Kai se acerca lentamente a su alrededor.

"Pero si quieres salir del infierno, o bien confías en mí o huyes de Cade para siempre." Añade Elizabeth con molestia y Kai lentamente asiente mirando el ataúd.

"Amigo, esto ha recorrido algunos kilómetros." Kai dice riendo antes de inclinarse hacia Elena. "Hola, dormilona, te acuérdas de mí?" Kai pregunta burlonamente.

"El reloj corre. Sólo revierte el maldito hechizo." Damon dice con rabia detrás de Elizabeth.

"Es magia complicada. Necesito absorber más poder primero, porque si no, podría desmayarme en medio de ella, y bueno, eso sería un desastre." Kai responde riendo un poco mirando a Elizabeth.

"¿Qué es lo que necesitas?" Damon pregunta.

"A ti." Kai responde a Damon, antes de mirar a Elizabeth. "O a ella. Preferiblemente a ella."

"Ya no tengo magia en mi." Elizabeth responde al entender la intención de Kai. El sonrie antes de inclinarse mirandola de cerca. Tanto que ella se aleja un poco.

"Elise bebe, tal vez no tengas tu magia, pero tu nuevo poder psiquico me sirve de mucho." Kai le dice sonriendo. "A menos que tengas miedo..."

"Bien." Elizabeth lo corta con rabia alzando su brazo y acercandoselo a Kai que levanta la ceja sonriéndole.

"Elizabeth, ¿qué haces?" Damon le pregunta con rabia, dando un paso hacia adelante.

"Damon... Voy a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo?" Elizabeth le asegura volteando a verlo. Damon asiente lentamente, pero no parece entusiasmado.

Elizabeth mira a Kai antes de que él agarra su brazo para abastecerse de ella.

"Kai." Elizabeth comienza antes de que Kai la corta.

"La magia requiere energía. Si voy a hacer esto bien, necesito drenar la batería mas grande de todas. Y tu eres esa bateria, aunque seas humana." Kai dice sonriendo.

"Kai, detente." Damon dice con ira agarrando el brazo de Kai que contenía el brazo de Elizabeth, Kai agarra el hombro de Damon empujandolo contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas. Damon golpea la pared antes de caer al suelo inconsciente como su cuello se rompió.

Elizabeth gime de dolor cuando mira hacia atrás a Damon antes de caer de rodillas débilmente con Kai arrodillandose frente a ella, drenando su vida completamente.

"He estado en el infierno el tiempo suficiente para saber que no hay ninguna cosa tal como la redención. Sólo hay promesas y gangas. Y trucos que jugamos con nosotros mismos para hacernos creer que somos buenas personas." Kai dice con rabia.

"Kai, me estas matando." Elizabeth susurra débilmente tratando de liberarse de Kai, pero su agarre era fuerte y firme.

"Esa es la idea Elise bebe." Kai responde con sarcasmo. "No soy una buena persona. Lo admito. Y si me voy abajo, voy a hacerlo con un bombazo." Kai responde soltandola antes de poner su mano sobre el ataúd de Elena. "Invisique."

"¡No!" Grita Elizabeth antes de que Kai y el ataúd de Elena desaparecieran. Ella respiraba cada vez peor, sintiendo que su respiración se estaba deteniendo. "Damon". Susurra mirando a Damon, el se mueve antes de incorporandose quejandose de dolor, mientras sostenia su cuello. "Damon-" susurra ella pero se corta con su aliento atascado en la garganta.

"Elizabeth!" Damon grita cuando la mira, rápidamente acelera hacia ella. El agarra a Elizabeth acunandola en sus brazos rápidamente, sacude la cabeza, cuando el corazón de ella empieza a latir mas lento. "No, No-" el dice entrando en desespero. Mientras los ojos de Elizabeth se ponian vidriosos.

"No, no, no, Dios maldita sea!" Damon grita con enojo mirando alrededor de la cripta al mismo tiempo que una lágrima caia por la mejilla de Elizabeth que poco a poco cerraba los ojos.

"No... No, Elizabeth! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Vuelve, por favor vuelve." Damon grita furiosamente mientras su voz se hacia sorda contra la oscuridad que pasaba Elizabeth cuando su corazón se detenia por completo.

* * *

"Bueno... Esto es nuevo." Dice Elizabeth mientras mira hacia abajo a su cuerpo muerto que todavía esta en el suelo de la cripta, mientras que Damon estaba contra la pared mirando su cuerpo desde lejos.

"Traela devuelta." Damon susurraba una y otra vez mientras sus ojos azules estaban agotados de tanto mirar y llorar.

Poco a poco Elizabeth se acerca a Damon arrodillandose delante de el. Pero sabia que no podia verla. "Estoy aqui Damon." Susurra suspirando sabiendo que no podía oírla tampoco. "No se que paso, si estoy muerta, Elena deberia estar despierta, pero no siento que lo este."

"Eso es porque no lo esta." Una voz detras de Elizabeth dice haciendo que ella se voltee para ver a Cade sonriendole. "No se debe hablar con uno mismo y esperar una respuesta."

"Hablando del diablo." Elizabeth susurra poniendose de pie. "¿Qué demonios esta pasando?"

"Tu cuerpo se desgasto. No estas ni muerta ni viva. Ahora mismo, estás en medio de los espacios." Cade responde haciendo gestos con sus manos. "A las puertas de la muerte, literalmente. Llámalo limbo, si quieres." Cade añade mientras Elizabeth miraba su cuerpo muerto de nuevo.

"Bueno, eso tiene sentido... Kai absorbió todo mi poder como una caja de jugo. Nadie puede imaginar el tipo de poder que tiene ahora." Elizabeth dice sacudiendo su cabeza, antes de mirar a Cade confundida. "¿Por qué estas aquí?"

"Quiero la daga de ceniza. La única arma que puede matarme." Cade dice mirandola fijamente.

"Pues no vas a tener suerte porque yo no la tengo. Y la última vez que comprobé, no era tu mensajera. ¿Qué pasa si me niego a jugar tu juego, ¿eh?" Pregunta Elizabeth antes de desviar su mirada a Damon que todavía estaba mirando su cuerpo.

"Arrastrare tu alma al infierno." Cade responde sin emoción.

"Adelante. Prefiero quemarme que servirte y terminar igual que Damon y Stefan." Dice Elizabeth con frialdad a lo que Cade le sonrie.

"Creo que tengo algo que te va hacer cambiar de opinión." Cade responde mientras se acercaba a una Elizabeth confundida.

* * *

Elizabeth jadea por aire, despertando como la sangre corre de vuelta a través de su cuerpo. Rápidamente se incorpora buscando desesperadamente a su alrededor.

"Elise?" Damon pregunta preocupado corriendo al lado de ella mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

"Estoy bien." Susurra Elizabeth antes de que Damon la abrazara con fuerza en sus brazos.

"Yo sabía que él te traería de vuelta. ¿Qué quiere? ¿Qué trato hizo?" Damon le pregunta cuando lentamente se apartan del abrazo.

"Quiere la daga de ceniza. Por Elena." Responde Elizabeth sin emoción. Damon entrecierra los ojos hacia ella antes de que la atrae hacia él abrazándola de nuevo negándose a dejar que se vaya. Necesitaba asegurarse de que estaba bien y que no era su imaginación.

* * *

Damon y Elizabeth entran en la habitación de Stefan viendo las maletas en su cama.

"Cuidado, hermano. Puedo oír cómo te da una hernia." Damon bromea pero Stefan no dice nada. "¿Necesitas una mano?"

"No. Me las arreglaré." Stefan responde subiendo la cremallera de la bolsa de ropa.

"No sabía que lo del viaje era en serio." Dice Elizabeth en voz alta mientras miraba la plataforma de todos los diarios de Stefan a lo largo de los siglos.

"Mira, no me vas a convencer de no dejar la ciudad, así que es mejor que no gastes saliva." Stefan le responde a Elizabeth sin emoción.

"Es gracioso que lo digas porque acabo de empezar a respirar de nuevo." Contesta Elizabeth tambien sin emoción. Stefan frunce las cejas hacia ella confuso.

"Cade tiene a Elena, Stefan." Damon suelta de golpe

"¿Que? como?" Stefan pregunta confundido y conmocionado.

"Es una larga historia. Resumen: tuvimos un altercado desagradable con nuestro antiguo amigo Kai Parker. No termino bien." Damon responde caminando hacia Stefan mientras Elizabeth se apoyaba en el estante no queriendo estar cerca de Stefan todavía.

"¿De qué estás hablando? Kai está muerto." Stefan dice.

"Te equivocas. Esta lo suficientemente vivo para fastidiarme y secuestrar el ataúd de Elena." Dice Damon sin emoción.

"Entonces se lo entregó a Cade" Stefan dice entrecerrando los ojos.

"Al parecer, pero Kai siendo Kai, intentó engañar al diablo. Tenía un as en la manga y ahora Cade también lo quiere." Damon responde.

"A cambio de Elena." Stefan completa la oración de su hermano.

"Si, asi que dejando a un lado el hecho de que te ibas fuera de la ciudad sin tener un momento Elifan épico, espero que donde quiera que vayas pueda esperar. Porque necesitamos tu ayuda." Añade Elizabeth inclinándose fuera de la plataforma para caminar hacia los chicos.

"¿Que?" Stefan pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

"Elifan, lo consigues? Elizabeth y Stefan?" Pregunta Elizabeth asintiendo con aprobación. "Olvídalo es la costumbre de bromear contigo." dice ella sacudiendo su broma y cruzándose de brazos molesta.

"Necesitamos tu ayuda, hermano." Damon añade desviando la atención de Stefan en Elizabeth, su hermano suspira lentamente mirándolo a el y luego de nuevo a Elizabeth.

* * *

"¿Crees que es buena idea que Stefan este en el bar solo con Kai?" pregunta Elizabeth mirando a Damon mientras estaban fuera.

"Oye es Stefan." Damon responde encogiéndose de hombros.

"Y por eso estas escuchando?" Pregunta Elizabeth cruzándose de brazos.

"Debido a que es humano y, literalmente, puede morir de cualquier cosa en este momento." Damon dice, Elizabeth entrecierra los ojos en él. "En este punto... taken-" Damon comienza antes de que se corta como oye un ritmo cardíaco acelerado desde el interior. "¿Oyes eso?" Le pregunta a Elizabeth.

"Eh, claro que no, recuerdas que soy humana también?" Elizabeth le responde rodando los ojos. Pero Damon la ignora aun escuchando con atención. Amortigua todas las voces alrededor de la barra y centrandose en Kai y Stefan.

"Matar a Cade no es lo único que puede hacer esta daga. Porque cuando matas al diablo, el infierno se va con él. Hablando de eso, unas últimas palabras ante de que te envíe allí yo mismo?" Kai pregunta con rabia.

"Elizabeth." Stefan responde haciendo una mueca gimiendo. Damon agarra a Elizabeth acelerando enseguida en la parte posterior de la barra.

"Elizabeth? Oh, eso es tan dulce. Voy a asegurarme de decirle que estabas pensando en ella cuando morias-" Kai comienza cuando Damon entra rompiendo su cuello rápidamente por detrás, mientras Elizabeth tiraba de la daga de ceniza de la mano de Stefan apuñalando a Kai con él.

"¿Por qué han tardado tanto?" Stefan pregunta gimiendo de dolor, mientras tomaba una toalla pequeña en el bar envolviendola alrededor de su mano.

"Lo siento. Fuimos a poner una canción." Damon responde con sarcasmo sonriendo junto con Elizabeth que miraba a Kai apoyado en Damon antes de que este lo dejara caer al suelo.

* * *

Damon lanza a Kai en la celda, Elizabeth se da vuelta hacia Caroline. "Sólo optado para ayudarnos con un loco psicótico en vez de pasar un momento con su prometido?"

Caroline mira a Damon mientras salia de la celda, cerrando el bloqueo de la puerta de metal. "Teniendo en cuenta lo que acaba de arrastrar, creo que debe ser la explicación." Caroline responde. Mientras miraba a través del cristal a Kai que estaba en el suelo.

"Lo siento, rubia. Probablemente sea más seguro si no se involucran." Damon responde secamente.

"Grandioso. Otro hermano Salvatore congelándome a cabo." Caroline dice mirando a Damon. "Stefan me dijo que tenía que ir a algún espíritu paseo a Dios sabe dónde y averiguar si él quiere estar conmigo."

"Asi que, en su pequeño cerebro humano, estoy seguro que él cree que te está protegiendo." Damon responde. "No cree que es digno de alguien como tú, Caroline."

"Necesito a Stefan." Caroline dice. "Lizzie y Josie lo necesitan también."

Elizabeth aparta la mirada de Caroline como Kai se levantaba del suelo, antes de inclinar su cuerpo sobre el otro lado del cristal gemido.

"Basta de hablar de Stefan. Lo que ustedes necesitán es alguien que puede explicar lo que está pasando con sus Géminis gemelos aquelarre." Kai dice sonriendo como Caroline entrecierra los ojos con rabia. "Hmm. Siento que hay alguien por aquí que le puede ayudar con eso, simplemente no puedo poner mi dedo en él." el señala alrededor de la célula mientras hacía un zumbido, rápidamente se señala a sí mismo sonriendo. "Ahí está. Soy yo."

Elizabeth rueda los ojos antes de mirar su telefono, solo para ver que era la hora de cumplir con el diablo.

"Tenemos que seguir adelante." Dice ella volviendo a mirar a Caroline. "Cuando estés lista para hablar con madurez acerca de las niñas, hazmelo saber."

Con eso se aleja saliendo de las celdas.

* * *

"¿Por qué demonios quiere Cade que nos veamos aquí?" Stefan pregunta mientras Damon aparcaba el Mustang al lado de la cantera.

"Ni idea. No lleva el cabo llevarle la contraria." Damon responde mientras sostenía la daga de ceniza en la mano. Todos bajan del coche. "Así que tal vez eso es sólo su forma de ser dramático."

"Las cosas tienen una forma de ensangrentarse con Cade." Elizabeth habla por primera vez desde el camino. "Puede que no tengamos otra oportunidad. ¿Quieres decirme por qué estabas pensando en salir de la ciudad?" Le pregunta ella mirando a Stefan.

"No. No quiero." Stefan responde sin emoción.

"Bueno, entonces es bueno que Caroline lo hiciera." Damon declara.

Stefan suspira mirando a Elizabeth. "Mira, que deje Mystic Falls es lo mejor para ella."

"No creo que ella esté de acuerdo, hermano." Damon dice negando.

"No puedo purgar mis pecados si sigo cometiendolos." Stefan dice mirando a Damon y Elizabeth. "La amo. No quiero arrastrarla conmigo."

Elizabeth niega con la cabeza antes de acercarse a él. "Bueno, si tú lo ves así, entonces ¿por qué estás aquí, como Damon, literalmente, esta en negociación con el diablo?" Pregunta Elizabeth. "Sé que esto es más grande, pero aún así, Stefan."

"Fui el que obligó a Matt Donovan a tocar esa campana. Cade es libre por mi culpa. Y por eso tengo que matarlo." Stefan dice con ira alejandose un poco.

"Ese no era el plan, hermano." Damon responde.

"Si, bueno, lo es ahora." Stefan se burla mientras sacaba la jeringa de su chaqueta. "Kai dijo que matar a Cade destruiría también el infierno."

"Y ustedes realmente le creyeron?" Le pregunta Elizabeth levantando la ceja.

"Lo que creo es que tengo que matarlo Elizabeth. Con o sin ninguno de los dos." Stefan responde alejandose antes que Damon lo agarrara del brazo tirando de él. El trata de saltarse de su agarre, pero no lo deja.

"¿Se te olvida que eres humano?" Damon le pregunta con enojo "Kai casi te asesina. ¿Qué piensa que Cade te va a hacer?"

"Sé que es muy difícil..." Stefan comienza antes de que Elizabeth lo cortara.

"Es un suicidio, Stefan!" Grita Elizabeth, ambos hermanos se vuelven hacia ella conmocionados.

"Lo siento, Elizabeth... Tengo que hacer esto." Stefan responde.

"Sí, yo también lo siento..." Ella le responde con molestia. "Aun no te perdono por lo que le hiciste a Enzo. Pero sigues siendo un amigo para mi. Y no puedo permitir que te ocurra nada."

"Pense que te sentirías así." Stefan responde antes de sacar un arma con vervena disparando a Damon que cae al suelo en segundos.

Luego empuja a Elizabeth contra el auto acercandola mientras le clavaba la jeringa en el cuello. "No has dejado de ser mi amiga Elizabeth." le dice el mirandola. "Te pido perdon por matar a Enzo. Espero que me perdones algun dia."

Elizabeth cae inconsciente dejandose caer en Stefan.

"Stefan..." Damon susurra tratando de agarrar a su hermano cuando este dejaba a Elizabeth con suavidad en el suelo. Pero antes de hacer nada mas se deja llevar en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Damon es el primero en despertar, mira a su alrededor y ve a Elizabeth que seguia inconsciente en el suelo. Se apresura a ella observandola unos segundos. "Estaras bien. Stefan hizo lo correcto en dejarte fuera de esto. Es peligroso y no puedo permitir que nada te suceda." Damon le susurra suavemente mientras apartaba el cabello de la frente de Elizabeth. "No de nuevo." Con eso se va desapareciendo dejando a Elizabeth sola aun en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Aun incosciente Elizabeth se despierta. Se incorpora mirando alrededor.

"Hola, amor." Una voz dice detras de ella.

Elizabeth voltea hacia el marco de la puerta y lo ve parado en el porche. "Enzo" Se levanta rápidamente del suelo mientras el caminaba hacia ella para abrazarla con fuerza. "No vuelvas a dejarme nunca más."

"Creeme, no quiero hacerlo." Enzo le asegura.

"¿Eres realmente tú?" Elizabeth le pregunta tocando su rostro. El asiente y ella sonríe. "¿De verdad estás aquí?"

"Soy yo, pero no estoy realmente aquí." Enzo le responde.

"Eres parte de algún mundo psíquico que he creado?" Elizabeth le pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

"Algo asi." Enzo dice. "Aunque, nada de eso importa ahora. Todo lo que importa eres tu."

Elizabeth sonrie antes de acercarlo en un abrazo.

* * *

"¿Cade?" Stefan llama al entrar a la cueva detrás de las cascadas. "Cade!" Camina por la cueva mientras lo buscaba, se detiene cuando ve el ataúd de Elena frente a el. Camina hacia ella antes de pasar su mano por la superficie.

"Puedo ver por qué la quieren tanto." dice Cade detrás de Stefan. Este se gira para verlo cara a cara. "Es un alma preciosa. Hecha oscura, quizá, por su asociación con ustedes dos. Tengo que admitirlo, no eres el Salvatore que estaba esperando."

"Pues soy el que tienes." dice Stefan seriamente.

"¿Eso significa que me has traído la daga?" Cade pregunta, Stefan la saca de su bolsillo trasero. "Pretendes matarme. Que optimista. Así crees que ocurrirá tu redención? Stefan, eres humano. Casi estoy preocupado de que te de una neumonía y mueras en esta misma cueva." cuando Stefan no responde el prosigue. "Qué posibilidades hay de que me mates?"

"Bueno en este momento." Stefan mira la hora en su teléfono. "No muchas."

* * *

"Por qué no perdonas a Stefan?" Enzo le pregunta a Elizabeth que se aleja para mirarlo a los ojos.

"En serio lo tienes que preguntar?" Elizabeth frunce el ceño. "No escuchaste lo que te dije. Stefan te mato, no solo con eso, trato de ayudarlo para que no vaya a una mision suicida con Cade, y el me paga clavandome una jeringa con sedante, dejandome fuera de mi por no se cuanto tiempo."

"Oye, se que Stefan ha hecho cosas terribles. Fue sirviente del diablo. Pero yo también serví a Cade. Incluso antes de eso, la muerte me seguía a cualquier lugar al que fuera. Cuando mi humanidad estaba apagada, estaba dispuesto a dejarte morir." Enzo dice encogiendose de hombros.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Elizabeth frunce el ceño.

"Sigues queriéndome, para mantenerme aquí." Enzo dice acariciando la mejilla de Elizabeth. "Y sé que tienes la capacidad de perdonar."

Elizabeth cierra los ojos unos segundos recargandose contra la mano de Enzo. "Solo necesito tiempo."

"Si, por supuesto." Enzo asiente. "Pero hazme caso, si te aferras a odiarlo, te comerá."

* * *

Stefan golpeaba a Cade en el rostro aprovechando que su cabeza explotaba a cada segundo por las ondas de la campana Maxwell.

Toma la daga, pero justo cuando iba a clavarsela en el corazón Cade la toma evitando que atravesase su pecho. Su mano se quema, pero nada evita que la suelte. "Vete al infierno." gruñe Stefan haciendo más presión. De repente Cade se vuelve más fuerte.

"Un sacrificio heroico." Cade se burla. "Pero parece que la campana ha dejado de sonar."

Este golpea a Stefan haciendo que soltara la daga, antes de caer al suelo.

"Echo de menos este tipo de violencia." Cade dice antes de golpear a Stefan de nuevo. "Es personal, directo."

Stefan intanta levantarse, pero Cade vuelve a golpearlo. Vomita un poco de sangre, antes de que pudiera recomponerse, aparece detrás de el tomandolo del cuello.

"Ahora sabes lo que siempre tengo. La mente humana es débil. Y su carne aún más débil." Cade dice apretando más su agarre, haciendo que el oxigeno comenzara a faltarle a Stefan.

"Teníamos un trato, Cade." dice Damon apareciendo delante de ellos. Cade suelta Stefan que cae al suelo de nuevo.

"Nuestro trato era que tú me trajeras la daga a cambio de Elena." Cade gruñe.

"¿Y qué? Tienes lo que querías. Ahora es tú turno de cumplir." dice Damon mientras Stefan intentaba levantarse.

"Esta bien." dice Cade. "Te daré una única alma."

En segundos Damon ve el ataúd de Elena prenderse en llamas. "No."

"La pregunta es: qué alma vas a salvar? La de Elena o la de tu hermano?" Cade le pregunta sonriendo grandemente.

* * *

De repente Elizabeth cae al suelo por un fuerte dolor en su cabeza.

"Oye, eh." Enzo se arrodilla a su lado. "¿Estás bien?"

"Algo esta pasando." murmura Elizabeth recordando donde estaban Stefan y Damon. "Hay algún problema."

Imágenes sin sentido aparecen en la mente de Elizabeth que se sostiene de Enzo para no caer.

"Elizabeth que ha pasado?" Enzo le pregunta cuando ella se levanta de golpe.

"He tenido visiones. Fuego. El ataúd de Elena." Elizabeth murmura asustada. "No eres la única persona con la que tengo una conexión psíquica. Creo que Elena esta en problemas."

Elizabeth se aleja de Enzo antes de caminar hacia la puerta de la cabaña imaginaria.

"¿Qué haces?" pregunta Enzo.

"No lo sé." Elizabeth le responde sincera. "Pero se que me tengo que ir. Tengo que obligarme a despertar."


	37. Capítulo 37

"Tengo curiosidad, Damon. Qué se siente al ser la primera persona en saber cómo se siente el infierno sobre la Tierra?" pregunta Cade con una estúpida sonrisa.

"Vete al infierno." Damon gruñe.

"Pues una pregunta más importante. Quien va a ser? Te sugiero que respondas pronto, o las llamas tomaran la decisión por ti." dice Cade, como Damon mira el ataúd.

"Damon, ya sabes qué hacer." dice Stefan.

"No." Damon se niega. "No puedo. No lo voy a decir."

"Bien." asiente Stefan. "Entonces lo haré yo. Cade. llévame a mí."

Cade se voltea a ver a Stefan antes de golpearlo en el rostro.

"Basta de ser el angelito de su hombro!" Cade gruñe. "Te estoy haciendo un favor, Damon. Esta misma decisión ha definido tu vida desde el momento en que tu decidiste tomar la cura con Elena, no? Por qué lo que en verdad te hacia dudar no era como seria tu vida sin la adrenalina de ser un vampiro o ser miserable como humano, si no abandonar a Stefan. Escoge."

"Me escojo a mi." Damon elige. "Stefan es mortal. Ha tenido una vida absolutamente jodida. Ya tiene el alma condenada. Llévame a mí. Al final te quedaras con los dos."

"Tengo que decir que me intriga." Cade sonríe.

"Pues hazlo ya, porque la oferta expira." Damon gruñe.

"Eres consciente de lo que me estas ofreciendo?" Cade le pregunta.

"Mi alma. En una angustia eterna." Damon asiente. "Perversa, oscura y deliciosa. Como a ti te gustan Así que vamos! Cómeme!"

"Me muero de ganas." Cade le asegura, encaja su daga en el ataúd de Elena para trozar un poco de madera lanzandosela a Damon. "Pero hace falta que estés muerto."

"Damon, por favor, no lo hagas." Stefan le pide recuperando la consciencia.

Damon tama el trozo de madera, antes de mirarlo. "Lo siento, Stef. Ha sido un infierno de viaje." Respira hondo colocando la parte puntiaguda contra su pecho. "Libera a mi chica primero." le ordena a Cade. "Y luego prométeme que mantendrás tus mugrientas zarpas fuera de su alma para siempre."

Cade mira el ataúd y las llamas se apagan en segundos. "Hecho." acepta. "Te toca, Damon"

"Damon, no." Stefan pide mientras intentaba levantarse.

"Nos vemos en el infierno, Cade." Damon gruñe ignorando las suplicas de su hermano.

"Así es." Cade asiente.

Damon mira el ataúd por ultima vez, antes de encajarse la estaca en el pecho. "No, Damon!" Es lo ultimo que oye antes de caer en la oscuridad.

* * *

Stefan saca la daga del pecho de Damon mientras miraba su cuerpo disecado. El no abria los ojos, el no iba a volver, el estaba muerto por el. Stefan mira al frente el ataúd quemado de Elena, frunce el ceño al ver la daga de Cade encajada en el ataúd.

"Voy hacerlo pagar." promete. "Voy hacerlo pagar."

"No tiene sentido esconderse, Damon!" grita Cade buscando mientras caminaba desde lo alto de las cascadas. "Estas muerto. Tu alma me pertenece! Soy psíquico, recuerdas?! Se que puedes oírme."

"Esconderme no es mi estilo, Cade." Damon dice saliendo de las sombras para enfrentarlo. "Molestarte, por otro lado. Es justo mi afición. Así que supongo que aquí es donde el cuento trágico de Damon Salvatore termina."

"Mira el lado positivo. Tu sufrimiento acaba de empezar." Cade cierra sus ojos y todo comienza a temblar.

Damon siente una fuerza externa llevarlo hasta el. Trata de resistirse, pero era imposible. De repente esa fuerza desaparece. "Eso ha sido decepcionante. Deberíamos pedir un Uber?"

"Tenemos visita." Cade mira detrás de Damon. "Y su dolor será casi tan agradable como el tuyo."

Damon voltea encontrandose a Elizabeth.

"Señorita Whitmore. Llega justo a tiempo." Cade dice como Elizabeth caminaba hacia él.

"¿Dónde están mis amigos?" Elizabeth pregunta ignorando su comentario. "Tuve visiones psíquicas de Stefan, Damon y la quema del ataúd de Elena. Y como estabas en ellos, no podría haber sido bueno." Dice ella con enojo Cade que sonrie.

"No te preocupes. Estan seguros. A excepción de Damon. Damon esta muy muerto." Cade responde con diversión.

"¿Qué?" Pregunta Elizabeth, frunciendo las cejas como su respiración se enganchaba en su garganta, Cade nota esto y empieza a reirse de ella.

"Relajate. Recuerda que tu compartes mi don psíquico. Así que solo abre tu mente."

Elizabeth cierra los ojos y deja que todo caiga a ella. Cuando los abre de nuevo ve a Damon mirándola mientras se paraba en el medio de Cade y ella.

"No deberías estar aquí, Elise." Damon dice a modo de advertencia, mientras se sentia un fuerte viento en movimiento que los rodeaba.

"Dejalo ir." Dice Elizabeth con rabia pasando su mirada de Damon a Cade, que se reia poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

"Y por qué debería hacer eso?" Cade pregunta inclinando la cabeza hacia ella. Haciendo que Elizabeth estrechara los ojos con rabia. "Damon me vendio su alma."

"Como has dicho, compartimos el mismo don. Y no voy a dejar que te lo lleves sin luchar." Dice Elizabeth sin emoción.

"Estaba esperando que dijeras eso." Cade sonrie. "Pero te advierto, si intentas mantener a Damon en este plano, la mente se te destrozara. Ya no eres un vampiro, eres solo una debil y simple humana."

Elizabeth apreta los puños con fuerza. Mira a Damon mientras concentraba toda su energía en él antes de que sin previo aviso él es absorbido por la energía de Cade. Damon gruñe agarrandose con fuerza de una roca cerca de ellos mientras el viento aumentaba más con toda la energía que volaba alrededor.

"¡Dije que no!" Grita Elizabeth con enojo a Cade mientras luchaba para tirar a Damon hacia ella. En ese momento su nariz empieza a sangrar.

"O tal vez tu cuerpo va a morir mucho antes de lo esperado." Cade se rie mirándola.

Elizabeth mira con preocupación a Damon que la miraba todavía aferrandose a la roca. "¡Cállate!" Dice Elizabeth con rabia mirando de nuevo hacia Cade.

"Por ultima vez, libera a Damon, o arriesgate a perder más que solo a el!" Cade dice con ira. Elizabeth entrecierra los ojos en él cuando empieza a creer que no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

"Tiene razón, Elise! Tienes que dejarme ir!" Damon grita sobre el viento fuerte.

"No va a pasar." Contesta Elizabeth debilitandose cada vez mas mientras lo miraba. Cade cierra los ojos y truenos y relámpagos entran en erupción por encima de ellos tres, la cantera comenzaba a correr con el agua más rápidamente.

"Vamos dejame ir, Elizabeth... O lo haré." Damon añade serio. Elizabeth lo mira con ira moviendo la cabeza. "!Damon, no te atrevas!" Le grita antes de que una de las manos de Damon alrededor de la roca se desliza.

"No lo hagas." Susurra sacudiendo la cabeza con temor mientras Damon se estaba sosteniendo con una mano. Elizabeth mira a Cade que estaba tirando a Damon hacia la oscuridad. Ella aprieta la mandíbula antes de volver a mirar a Damon mientras poco a poco negaba con la cabeza. "Damon..." susurra preocupada sabiendo que iba perderlo. Damon la mira antes de gemir al no ser capaz de aferrarse a la roca por más tiempo, asi que se deja ir.

"Damon." Se escucha el grito de Elizabeth y el jadeo de Cade.

En la realidad Stefan ve a Elizabeth gritar el nombre de Damon y sin pensarlo clava la estaca en el pecho de Cade.

Este abre sus ojos mirandolo molesto. "A puesto a que no te lo esperabas." gruñe Stefan cuando ve sangre salir de su boca.

"Vete... al infierno." murmura Cade.

"Tú primero." Stefan dice encajando más la estaca en el corazón de Cade, Este grita en agonía mientras la daga se convertía en cenizas y la ceniza iba a través de su cuerpo, volviendo la piel en naranja y negro. Cade grita con rabia antes de explotar en cenizas.

La potencia envia a Stefan y a Elizabeth lanzandolos hacia atrás con fuerza golpeando el suelo duro. Stefan tose pesadamente desde el suelo. Mira a su alrededor y se da la vuelta viendo a Elizabeth inconsciente a unos pocos pies de distancia de el.

"Elizabeth." Susurra acercandose hacia ella como puede. Una especie de lluvia de ceniza caia sobre ellos. "Elizabeth, despierta." Añade más fuerte agitandola cuando no recibe respuesta. "Elizabeth, por favor, despierta..." dice mientras el pánico se apoderaba de el. En ese momento para su alivio Elizabeth jadea levantando la cabeza fuera de su brazo tosiendo. Stefan suspira sonriendo de alivio. "Hola."

"Buena jugada." Elizabeth dice atontada, suspira mientras se incorpora con ayuda de Stefan.

"Pedí jugar a ser el héroe. Funciono bien." Le responde Stefan riendo un poco.

Elizabeth lo mira en silencio. "Y para que conste, esto no significa que te perdono."

"Consideralo un primer paso." Stefan acepta y ella sonríe levemente. "Porque no voy a parar de intentarlo hasta que lo hagas."

"Seguimos siendo amigos, eso no cambiará nunca." Elizabeth susurra ganandose una mirada de alivio de Stefan.

"¿Llego demasiado tarde para el abrazo de grupo?" Una voz pregunta desde detrás de ellos.

Elizabeth abre los ojos antes de ponerse de pie con la ayuda de Stefan. Este corre dirigiéndose a Damon que estaba a medio camino y ambos comparten un abrazo entre hermanos. Cuando se separan Damon cruza mirada con Elizabeth que tenia los ojos llorosos.

"Damon..." susurra ella antes de correr hacia él abrazandolo fuertemente. Hunde la cabeza en su pecho sintiendo su calor cerca de ella de nuevo. Recordando que casi lo habia perdido. "¿Estás bien?" Le pregunta ella alejándose para mirarlo.

"Sí, esa pequeña explosión psíquica debe haberme dejado de nuevo en mi cuerpo." Damon dice mirándola, ambos sonríen separándose del abrazo.

"Bueno. Ahora puedo gritarte por ser un idiota al venir solo aqui y vender tu alma a Cade." Le grita Elizabeth golpeando a Damon en el pecho. "No vuelvas a hacer algo así jamas. Lo entiendes?" Ella lo sigue golpeando hasta que el agarra sus manos.

"Basta, esta bien." Le susurra el, cuando ve que ella estaba llorando, mientras forcejeaba en su agarre. "Elizabeth mírame." Suelta sus manos agarrando su cara forzandola a mirarlo. "Estoy aquí, estoy bien."

Ella se le queda mirando a los ojos empezando a calmarse, luego apoya sus manos en las de Damon que sostenían su cara. "Prométeme que no harás algo tan estúpido. Nunca mas Damon."

El la mira y sonríe suavemente antes de inclinarse besando su frente. "Jamas, lo prometo. Pero para una próxima déjame hacer el trabajo sucio, ¿de acuerdo?" Damon le pregunta y ella no puede evitar reírse antes de abrazarlo una vez mas.

* * *

"He vuelto al infierno." dice Kai cuando recupera la consciencia antes de mirar las cadenas alrededor de su cuerpo y el karaoke donde esta.

"Eso es imposible, porque Cade esta muerto y el infierno ya no existe." Elizabeth le informa acercándose a el.

"Así que realmente lo hicieron, eh?" Kai sonríe antes de mirar entre Bonnie y Elizabeth. "Suéltenme y chocaré mis cinco con ustedes. O acaso están aquí para castigarme? Porque eso es un poco sexy."

"Bien, he sido un poquito psíquica últimamente, así que ambos sabemos que tu peor miedo es volver a un mundo prisión." Elizabeth dice sonriendo un poco.

"No puedes hacer eso. Crear un mundo prisión requiere..."

2Uno de estos, verdad?" Bonnie le enseña el objeto y la sonrisa de Kai se borra. "Algo de magia Géminis. Josie y Lizzie están haciendo progresos. He ayudado un poco, pero tienes que admitir que es impresionante."

"¿Dónde están todos?" Kai pregunta mirando a su alrededor.

"No hay nadie más." Elizabeth le asegura. "Solo tú y tu pequeña mente insegura. Y una canción que odias en gramola, para siempre."

"Y no hay ningún eclipse para salvarte el trasero esta vez." Bonnie interviene mirandolo seriamente.

Ambas se alejan pero Kai trata de detenerlas. "No.. Espera, Bonnie, Elizabeth." Kai pide, pero lo ignoran. "Esperen, esperen! Por favor, por favor!"

Se detienen sin voltear a verlo. "Yo..." Kai se queda callado por varios segundos. "Perdí una apuesta."

Elizabeth voltea para verlo cuando ríe. "No puedo creer que se lo hayan creído." ríe de nuevo.

"¿Creído qué?" Bonnie le pregunta.

"No destruyeron el infierno." Kai les asegura. "De hecho, gracias a que mataron a Cade, el infierno nunca ha estado en mejores manos."

"¿De que hablas?" Elizabeth frunce el ceño. "Si Cade no dirige el infierno, quien lo hace?"

"Piensa en la única persona peor que Cade." Kai pide. "La persona que sabe cuáles son sus puntos débiles. La que quiere golpearte en ellos una y otra vez. La que no se detendrá hasta estar segura de que tú y todos los que quieres sufran. La única que quiere vengarse por lo que le hicieron a ella. El mito, la leyenda, la mayor zorra de todas."

"Katherine..." Susurra Bonnie ganandose una mirada de Elizabeth.

Kai sonrie grandemente mirandolas a ambas. "Katherine Pierce."

* * *

Damon le sonríe a Elena antes de cerrar de nuevo su ataúd, ya que se encontraba en el comedor. Oye pasos y se vuelve a Bonnie y Elizabeth, ambas parecían preocupadas. "Han venido. He puesto la champaña a enfriar." Dice Damon con sarcasmo. Cuando ve que las dos chicas se miran entre si sabe que algo pasaba. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Acabamos de hablar con Kai. Nosotros no destruimos el infierno, Damon. De hecho, gracias a nosotros, los demonios nunca han estado en mejores manos." Bonnie dice parandose frente a Damon.

"¿De qué estás hablando? Si el infierno no está al mando de Cade, ¿Entonces de quien?" Damon pregunta mirando entre Bonnie y Elizabeth.

"Piensa en la única persona peor. La persona que sabe todos nuestros puntos débiles. ¿Quién quiere golpear allí una y otra y otra vez. La que quiere venganza por lo que le hicimos. A ella." Elizabeth dice mirándo a Damon con cuidado.

"No te atrevas a decirlo, Elizabeth." Indica Damon apartando la vista de ella hacia el ataúd de Elena apretando los puños. "Hemos ganado, ¿de acuerdo? ¿No te atrevas decir el nombre que creo que estás a punto de decir."

Elizabeth cruza mirada con Damon mostrandole lo que le habia dicho Kai.

"Katherine." Damon susurra antes de que todos se quedan en silencio.

"Si ella quiere una pelea... Conseguira una." Dice Elizabeth cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

* * *

"Está bien, profesor. ¿Cómo nos deshacemos de la reina del infierno?" Damon le pregunta a Alaric por el teléfono después de ponerlo en altavoz para que todos lo escucharan.

"¿Estan seguros de que Katherine esta en nuestro mundo?" Alaric pide incierto desde el teléfono de Bonnie mientras lo sostenía y se sienta en el sofá con Damon quedandose atrás.

"Cuando Cade cruzó de mundo después de la undécima campana, otras almas pudieron hacerlo también. De la misma forma que lo hizo Kai. Katherine podría haber saltado en esa oportunidad." Bonnie responde con enfado.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no la hemos visto todavía?" Caroline pregunta mientras se sentaba en el sofá frente a Bonnie. "Pensaba que a estas alturas ya estaría alardeando por ahí, exigiendo, o tratando de matarnos a todos."

"Tal vez está esperando el momento oportuno." Stefan responde encogiéndose de hombros.

"O simplemente está haciendo sus planes." Dice Elizabeth en voz baja haciendo que todo el mundo la mirara. "La conozco desde hace siglos, ella siempre ha actuado de la misma manera, ¿recuerdan?" Pregunta mirando a cada uno con molestia antes de apoyarse contra la pared de la puerta del comedor, lejos de todos. Habia estado apartada desde que se habia enterado de que Katherine estaba de regreso.

"De cualquier manera, van a necesitar una nueva arma." Dorian dice a través del teléfono.

"¿Ese es Dorian?" Stefan pregunta confundido.

"Si, le he pedido a Dorian que se ponga al frente en nuestra investigación." Alaric responde desde el teléfono.

"Esto no significa que tú y yo estemos en paz." le dice Dorian a Stefan. Todavía tengo esos archivos sobre ti, así que estoy aquí para hacerte responsable por el resto de tu vida dada por Dios." "Espero que lo hagas." Stefan responde mirando hacia atrás en el teléfono antes de que Caroline se inclina hacia adelante.

"Entonces, ¿qué tienen en mente chicos?" Caroline pregunta cambiando de tema.

"Cade fue asesinado con una daga que estaba hecha de sus propios huesos. Fue fundida con cristal por una llama blanca. Lo primero es lo primero, sin embargo, supongo que nos saben dónde están los huesos de Katherine?" Dorian pide y todas las cabezas se vuelven hacia Damon.

"¿Quién hubiera pensado que ella nos habría hecho un favor?" Dice el riendo con sequedad. "Tenemos todos y cada uno de los huesos de Katherine en la cueva, bajo la antigua iglesia, son sobras de la barbacoa viajera que sufrió cuando intentó poseer a Elena."

"Pero fundir los huesos con el cristal.. Cómo hacemos ese tipo de de arma?" Bonnie pregunta frunciendo las cejas.

"Poniendo el hueso en una daga de metal servirá?" Matt pregunta a través del teléfono. "Mis padres están en la cuidad. Podría pedirle ayuda a mi papá."

"Los padres? Plural?" pregunta Elizabeth con incredulidad moviendo la cabeza confundida.

"Reunion familiar inesperada, así que tengo dos pesadillas con las que tratar." Matt se burla haciendo que Elizabeth sonriera un poco asintiendo lentamente de acuerdo con él.

"Bromeen después, pueblerinos. Stefan y yo nos encargáremos del fascinante deber de los huesos." Damon dice mirándo a su hermano y a Elizabeth a la vez.

"Dorian y yo investigaremos una alternativa para luchar contra ella." Alaric añade.

"Mira, si Katherine está de vuelta, significa que el infierno aún existe. Tenemos que descubrir una forma de romper su conexión con el infierno." Dorian dice interviniendo.

"Estas dimensiones psíquicas están atadas a un trauma emocional." Bonnie dice mirando a Elizabeth. "Cade creo la suya cuando fue quemado en el poste." dice aun mirando a Elizabeth antes de que su mirada cayera hacia la mano que estaba en su regazo.

"Y yo cree la mía, cuando vi a Enzo ser asesinado." Elizabeth interviene tomando una respiración profunda. Stefan la mira con aire de culpabilidad. "Estoy diciendo que quizás hay una manera para destruir la propia dimensión. Destruir el infierno, la destruye a ella."

"¡Estupendo!" Caroline dice cambiando de tema. "Casi todos tienen una misión, así que, cómo podemos hacer que Katherine se muestre?"

"Fácil. Esta obsesionada con Stefan en increíblemente celosa. Si los ve extremadamente felices, no será capaz de controlarse. Así que nos tendrá otra opción más que salir de su escondite." Damon dice sonriendo.

"¿Tu punto?" Caroline pregunta confundido.

"Mi punto es restregarle la felicidad de Stefan por la cara." Contesta Damon como todo el mundo lo mira. "Eso no puede fallar. Organizaremos la única fiesta que Katherine jamás se perdería. A quién no le encanta una boda?" pregunta a todo el mundo antes de mirar a Elizabeth alzando una ceja sonriendole con picardia. El se acerca poniendole un brazo alrededor de sus hombros atrayendola hacia él. "¿Qué te parece, Elise bebe? Estas lista para ser mi cita?" Damon le pregunta sonriendo.

"Eh, yo. Supongo." Elizabeth titubea sorprendida por la invitación de Damon. Ella voltea mirando a Stefan y a Caroline cuyos ojos estaban muy abiertos y no se veian convencidos.

* * *

"No te prometo nada Elizabeth." Rona le dice. "El hechizo de Kai, parece imposible de revertir. La única manera que Elena despierte es que tu... mueras." Rona dice por teléfono.

"Debe haber otra manera Rona." Elizabeth le dice. "No quiero morir, pero tampoco quiero que Damon, pase un segundo mas sin ella. La extraña demasiado. Por eso te pido que por favor me ayudes a investigar otra forma de despertarla."

"Esta bien Elizabeth." Rona suspira. "Lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada."

"Descuida Rona me conformo con que solo lo intentes."

Al colgar la llamada de Rona, Elizabeth se queda mirando al vació. "Si esto no funciona tendré que recurrir a otra solución." dice ella suavemente. "Tendré que morir por Elena. Por el bien de Damon. Merece ser feliz."


	38. Capítulo 38

Elizabeth deja su regalo de bodas sobre la mesita de noche de una de las habitaciones de la casa Lockwood para dejar los regalos de Stefan y Caroline.

Cierra los ojos escuchando la música de sus audífonos, segundos después siente a Enzo detrás de ella quitándole uno.

"Tal vez deberías considerar una lista de reproducción menos melancólica." el aconseja.

"Me ayuda a estar conectada a ti." Responde Elizabeth quitandose el audífono restante.

"No necesitas dolor para mantener viva nuestra conexión." Enzo dice. "Eres una bruja, después de todo."

"Una bruja que no puede hacer magia." Elizabeth le recuerda.

"Entonces, cómo llamas mi presencia?" Enzo pregunta antes de hacer girar a Elizabeth y comenzar a bailar. "Claramente, no soy una alucinación. Tiene que haber magia involucrada; por lo tanto, no necesitas dolor. Por lo tanto, puedes asistir a la boda sin miedo de perder tu conexión conmigo."

"No es por eso por lo que quiero saltarme la boda." Elizabeth le asegura.

"Se lo que estas planeando Elizabeth." Enzo le asegura. "Y creo que no es una opcion."

"Tal vez cuando esté muerta sere tan evolucionada cómo tú, pero así ni es como me siento ahora sobre esto." Elizabeth dice.

"Entonces piensalo mejor." Enzo pide. "Mañana se casara Caroline. Tu mejor amiga. Comparte su felicidad."

Elizabeth se aleja de el mirandolo fijamente. "¿Eres realmente feliz?"

"Desde luego, amor." Enzo le asegura antes de volverla a atraer a su cuerpo. "Nos estoy imaginando al lado de la pequeña iglesia que recuerdo en el campo francés. Esta en medio de un campo de lavandas. Siempre pensé que sería el lugar perfecto para casarme contigo. Y después de nuestra boda, bailaríamos. Y te diría lo mucho que te quiero. Y voy a contarte la más absoluta verdad, que es que soy el hombre más afortunado de la faz de la Tierra."

Elizabeth sonrie antes de abrazarlo sintiendo como el mundo se detenia por un tiempo.

* * *

Elizabeth llega a la pensión dejando su chaqueta a un lado suspirando mientras entraba en la sala de estar de la cocina. Frunce el ceño cuando ve a Caroline parada frente a una pequeña mesa leyendo una nota. "¿Que es eso?"

"Algo viejo para la boda, al parecer." Caroline responde cuando la puerta principal se abre. Ambas se voltean mirando a Damon sosteniendo a Stefan sobre su hombro.

"El Stefan humano se emborracha fácilmente." Damon dice.

"Damon". Caroline añade molesta cuando los chicos entran.

"Dios." se queja Damon cuando bajaban los dos escalones casi cayendose. Las bodas improvisadas requieren despedidas de soltero improvisadas." replica poniendo a Stefan en el sofá.

"Por favor, no te enfades conmigo, Caroline." Stefan dice aturdido desde el sofá. Elizabeth no puede evitar reir tapandose la boca con su mano cuando Caroline la mira enojada.

"No estoy enojada contigo." Caroline responde a Stefan antes de mirar a Damon que agarraba una manta del respaldo del sofá. "Gracias por mi presente, por cierto." Añade ella dulcemente sonriendole a Stefan.

"Parece que voy a necesitar un nuevo compañero de copas." Damon dice agarrando un cubo pequeño poniendolo en el suelo junto a la cabeza de Stefan. Luego se voltea mirando a Caroline y a Elizabeth.

"Paso." Caroline responde con frialdad.

"Oh, vamos. Es tu última noche como soltera. Vamos a largarnos de aquí." Damon dice caminando hacia la puerta principal al mismo tiempo que Stefan gemia amenazando con vomitar. "¡No! Esa es una manta de diez mil dólares." Damon dice volviéndose hacia Stefan con molestia y advertencia. "Psst". Damon añade señalando hacia Caroline y Elizabeth. Ambas cruzan miradas sonriendose la una a la otra con diversión antes de voltearse y seguir a Damon.

* * *

"Te has dado cuenta qué nos hemos odiado casi todo el tiempo que nos hemos conocido y al final terminaremos siendo familia?" dice Damon mirandola.

"Cosas de la vida." Caroline suspira.

"Muy bien, tengo una más." Damon dice tomandose un trago de su bebida como Caroline gemia desde donde estaban sentados en el invernadero.

"No. No más practicas de discursos." Caroline pide con molestia.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh." Damon responde llamando su atención. "Está bien, escucha." dice mientras llenaba los vasos de cada una. "Aquí está una mamá de Mystic Falls que comenzó odiandome, y se convirtió en una de mis mejores amigas." Damon dice sonriendo. "Ella era fuerte, ella era amante. Y no solamente protegia esta ciudad, ella levantó a una hija increíble." el dice sonriendo a la ligera a lo que Caroline se rie entre dientes. "Que ahora consigo llamar parte de la familia."

"Para Liz Forbes." Susurra Elizabeth sosteniendo el vaso y ambos de sus amigos asienten.

"Para Liz Forbes". Ambos repiten sonriendo.

"Ida pero nunca olvidada." Damon añade antes de que todos beben su licor.

"Dios, la extraño." Caroline suspira sacudiendo la cabeza con sus ojos vidriosos. "Me duele que ella no está aquí. Bonnie no va a venir. Lizzie y Josie tampoco estarán por su seguridad. Elena no estara allí-" Caroline comienza antes de que Elizabeth la corta.

"Elena estara contigo mas pronto de lo que piensas Caroline." Elizabeth susurra haciendo que tanto Caroline como Damon la miraran confusos.

"¿De que estas hablando?" Damon le pregunta en tono seco.

"Nada, solo estaba..." Elizabeth titubea antes de suspirar y sonreirles a sus amigos que aun la miraban confusos. "Olvidenlo, aun no me acostumbro a ser humana, asi que me pongo muy emocional con estas cosas." ella ve que tanto Caroline como Damon no parecian convencidos, asi que intenta desviar su atencion en otra cosa. "Sabes Caroline yo robe esto hace poco." añade sacando un collar del bolsillo de su chaqueta tendiendoselo a Caroline. Ven que era el viejo collar de la Bruja Blanca. El que Stefan le dio a Elena cuando empezaron a salir. "Esto te ayudara a saber que Elena estara contigo cuando estes caminando por esa isla mañana."

Caroline lo agarra mirandolo con una suave sonrisa. Antes de mirar a Elizabeth. "Gracias Elise."

"Para eso somos amigas." susurra Elizabeth sonriendo suavemente.

* * *

"Ustedes van a caminar delante de mamá y mamá va a caminar por el pasillo sola, y todo va a estar bien." Caroline dice mirando a las gemelas, mientras Elizabeth no muy lejos, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando mira detrás de Caroline y no puede evitar que aparezca una sonrisa en su cara.

"O... Nosotras podriamos caminar contigo." Dice Elizabeth haciendo un gesto detrás de Caroline que se da la vuelta para ver a Bonnie que parecía tan hermosa como siempre.

"Oh, por dios... Estas aquí." Caroline susurra antes de abrazar fuertemente a Bonnie.

"Tengo una razón egoísta." Bonnie suspira. "Quiero ser una parte de tu felicidad."

"Siempre." Caroline dice con una gran sonrisa.

"Mami? ¿Estás lista?" Josie pregunta mientras las chicas se levantaban del sofá. Caroline y Bonnie se miran agarradas de la mano.

"Ahora estoy lista." Caroline dice sonriendo mirando entre Bonnie y Elizabeth "Mis mejores amigas están aquí." Añade feliz, Elizabeth no puede evitar sonreir antes de mirar a Bonnie que le sonrie también.

* * *

Bonnie caminaba detrás de las gemelas y las chicas caminaban por los escalones de la casa hacia el pasillo.

Elizabeth se voltea mirando a Caroline que tomaba una respiración profunda agarrandola de la mano antes de mirarla con preocupación.

"Oye todo estara bien." Elizabeth la tranquiliza antes de sonreirle. "Te lo promete un ex vampira original."

Caroline le sonrie tranquilizandose solo un poco. Elizabeth le da una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de que Caroline entrelaza su brazo con el de ella y poco a poco bajan los escalones como todo el mundo se voltea mirando a la hermosa novia.

"Recuerda. No me dejes caer." Caroline le susurra a Elizabeth con severidad.

"Liz me mataría si lo hiciera." Elizabeth le responde riendose y Caroline rie también antes de que ambas llegan a la tierra de forma segura. Caminan lentamente detrás de Bonnie mientras pasaban las sillas de la gente, caminando por el pasillo púrpura lentamente. Escuchan cada nota hermosa del cuarteto de violín que tocaba. Elizabeth le sonrie a Caroline que se detiene dando un paso hacia el pasillo púrpura. Ella agarra su ramo, con ambas manos antes de asentirle tranquilizadoramente a Caroline.

Elizabeth camina delante de Caroline por el pasillo que ahora estaba salpicado de pétalos de rosa. Ella sonrie cuando ve a Damon de pie junto a Stefan. Mirándola con cada paso que daba. Era el cura para la boda. Dios sabe que en realidad nunca podría hacer ese trabajo pero se veía bien. Así de guapo en su traje y de pie delante de ella. Elizabeth sacude sus alucinaciones al encontrarse de pie junto a Bonnie en un instante. Todos se voltean mirando a Caroline. Que se abria camino por el pasillo sonriendo ampliamente mientras centraba los ojos en Stefan.

A Elizabeth se le cae un poco la sonrisa al regresar su mente en el tiempo y preguntarse a ella misma. ¿Quién habría pensado que cuando era vampiro siglos más tarde, se encariñaria y querria a todas esas personas presentes, siempre se habia sentido sola, pero ahora se sentia mas querida que nunca antes. ¿Quien pensaria que se casarian Stefan y Caroline en lugar de Elena y Stefan? ¿Quién habría pensado que nada de eso sucedería?

Caroline rápida y bellamente se dirige por el pasillo como un ángel caminando en el aire. Su vestido se arrastraba tras de sí a la perfección y su cabello caia sobre sus hombros suavemente. Ella le da su ramo a Elizabeth cuando llega al final del pasillo. Stefan extiende la mano para ella y ella la toma de buena gana, dando un paso hacia arriba de pie frente a Stefan y Damon. Stefan frunce las cejas hacia el collar sobre el pecho de Caroline.

"¿De dónde sacaste ese collar?" Stefan pregunta sin emociones.

"Tu me lo diste." Caroline responde confundida y Stefan sacude la cabeza antes de mirar hacia la multitud.

"No, no lo hice. Esa fue Katherine." Stefan dice sin emoción apretando la mandíbula.

Elizabeth mira a Damon enseguida que ya la miraba. "Se exceptúa nuestra invitación." Damon declara como Caroline trata de tomar el collar fuera.

"Ella se coló en nuestra casa?" Caroline pregunta en voz baja llena de preocupación.

"Ella es una villana, ¿qué esperas?" Pregunta Elizabeth antes de sonreír hacia la multitud que probablemente estaban confundidos, pero Damon habia obligado a la mayoría de ellos de estar allí de todos modos.

"No, no, no. Sigue así sucesivamente. Queremos que vea que lo llevas." Stefan dice finalmente. Caroline se detiene de quitarselo.

"¿Crees que ya está aquí?" Caroline pregunta mirando un poco a su alrededor.

"Damon." Susurra Elizabeth llamando su atención diciéndole que inicie. El se aclara la garganta dando una sonrisa falsa.

"Queridos amigos..." dice Damon en voz alta, iniciando la ceremonia. "Estamos hoy aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión de estos dos épicos novios en matrimonio." Damon dice como Caroline y Stefan unen sus manos mirandose profundamente entre sí. "Stefan ha encontrado a la mujer de su vida, y va a compartir el resto de su vida humana con ella. Pero antes de que comencemos, si alguien tiene alguna oposición hacia esta unión, por favor, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre."

Miran alrededor pero nada extraño sucede. "Si.. Qué hable ahora o calle para siempre."

Kelly Donovan se levanta y se va de la ceremonia con Matt siguiendola rápidamente.

"¿Nadie?" Damon vuelve a preguntar.

"No hay objesion de nadie. Sólo continua." Susurra Elizabeth aun viendo donde la madre de Matt se habia ido.

"Seguimos?" Caroline pregunta preocupada.

"Puedes apostar a que si." Damon responde ante ella y Stefan sonriendose ampliamente el uno al otro. "¿Stefan, tomas a esta hermosa mujer cómo tu legítima esposa?"

"Si lo hago." Stefan dice sonriendo.

"¿Y, Caroline, tomas a este hombre cómo tú legítimo marido, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la enfermedad y en la salud, hasta que la muerte los separe?" Damon pregunta mirando a Caroline.

"Si lo hago." Caroline susurra suavemente.

"Creo que la novia y el novio han elegido escribir sus propios votos." Damon añade mirando hacia la multitud. Tanto Stefan como Caroline lo miran confundidos.

"Nosotros no lo hicimos." Stefan responde moviendo la cabeza.

"Bueno.. improvisen." Damon murmura asintiendo con la cabeza. Stefan se aclara la garganta y vuelve a mirar a Caroline.

"Caroline... Has sido m-mi amiga, mi conciencia, mi caja de resonancia." Stefan comienza mirandola a los ojos vidriosos de Caroline en él. "Viste la luz en mí cuando lo único que veía era oscuridad. Me salvaste de la desesperación. Una vez me dijiste que iba a enamorarme locamente sin darme cuenta. Y eso es lo que sucedió. Día a día, poco a poco, año tras año... Contigo."

"Recuerdo haber dicho eso. Estábamos bailando en mi baile de graduación. Es curioso las cosas que recordamos de todos los años que pasan." Caroline añade sonriendo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Recuerdo lo que me dijiste cuando yo estaba lista para ti, tu estarias listo para mí." Caroline dice. "Estoy lista ahora. Creo que he estado preparada para ti desde el primer momento en que te vi, el nuevo chico misterioso, en el pasillo de la escuela. Siempre recordaré este momento. Cien años a partir de ahora, voy a recordar este momento para los dos de nosotros." Caroline dice como una lágrima cae de sus ojos.

Elizabeth siente sus ojos vidriosos sintiendo su corazón herido recordando las palabras anteriores de Enzo.

"Wow..." Damon susurra antes de señalar a las gemelas. "Chicas. Anillos. Ahora."

Las chicas se paran frente a Caroline y Stefan con almohadas que llevaban los anillos. Stefan agarrra el anillo antes de mirar a Caroline.

"Con este anillo, yo te desposo." Stefan dice sonriendo colocando el anillo en su dedo. Caroline agarra el otro mirandolo a los ojos.

"Con este anillo te desposo." Ella repite sus palabras antes de colocar el anillo en el dedo de Stefan.

"Con este poder hace poco que me confiere, por el estado de Virginia, los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia, hermano pequeño." Damon dice sonriendo.

Elizabeth sonrie mientras veía como la pareja se besaban, todo el mundo se pone de pie, aplaudiendo. Ella sonrie feliz por ellos tirandoles pétalos de rosa en el aire. Su mirada se desvia involuntariamente hacia Damon que estaba aplaudiendo como ella también. Ambos se sonrien sin notar que para ambos por unos segundos todo el sonido parecía desaparecer alrededor mientras compartian una mirada significativa.

Elizabeth es la primera que sacude su mente saliendo de su distracción, sonriendole a Damon otra vez antes de asentir hacia el. Luego se voltea mirando a Stefan y Caroline, que se alejaban riendo alegremente.

* * *

"¿Por qué enviar el collar y luego saltarse la boda?" Damon le pregunta a Elizabeth confundido mientras bailában lentamente en la recepción de la boda que se celebró en una carpa, en el patio trasero del lugar de la boda.

"Tal vez queria dejarte plantado por los viejos tiempos." Responde ella sonriendo como miran a su alrededor sin bajar la guardia.

"Que agradable tenerte de vuelta Elise." Damon le sonrie mirandola a los ojos. "Alegras mi muerto y oscuro corazón." añade mientras la hace girar hacia fuera. Elizabeth gira con los ojos cerrados, cuando los vuelve abrir se topo con el pecho de Enzo. El le sonrie. Ella le devuelve el gesto mientras ambos bailaban sin dejar de mirarse. Luego el se pone serio detallandola. "Debes dejarme ir Elizabeth." Enzo le susurra a lo que ella sacude un poco la cabeza. "No debes hacer lo que se que haras, no debes sacrificarte por nadie mas."

"Quiero hacerlo Enzo, por mis amigos, por este lugar que se ha vuelto mi hogar." Elizabeth le dice. "Ya he vivido lo suficiente en este mundo, debo dejar que los demas lo hagan." Ella termina cuando el la hace girar hacia fuera, da unos cuantos giros y regresa de nuevo a los brazos de Damon, que la miraba con preocupación.

"Estas bien?" Damon la mira. "Parecia que estabas hablando con alguien."

"Estoy bien." Elizabeth sonrie tratando de tranquilizarlo. "Solo estaba pensando en voz alta, sobre todo lo que he vivido desde que llegue a Mystic Falls, no me arrepiento de nada, todos me ayudaron a comprender el significado de la palabra familia, compañerismo, pero sobretodo amistad." Ella deja su sonrisa disminuir. "Tu mas que nadie me enseñaste ese signicado Damon. Has sido el mejor amigo que nunca pense que tendria. Y te lo agradezco."

Damon se detiene mirando a Elizabeth confundido. "Son mis ideas o al parecer te estas despidiendo Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth niega rapidamente con su cabeza. "No, no es eso. Yo solo queria agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi." ella le explica, pero Damon no parecia convencido. "Oh, ya sabes que me pongo sentimental. Eso es todo."

"Esta bien." Damon le responde secamente, mirandola con sospecha.

Elizabeth desvia su mirada de la de el, centrandose a su alrededor deteniendose en Stefan y Caroline que estaban hablando con un par de invitados. "Realmente son una hermosa pareja, ¿verdad?" le Pregunta a Damon que enseguida se distrajo como Elizabeth queria.

"Hablando de eso..." Damon dice olvidando por el momento lo que Elizabeth habia dicho. Antes de agarrar el micrófono cerca de el mientras acelera agarrando una copa de champán de un camarero. "Salud para la novia y el novio." Damon dice en el micrófono, la música y la charla se detiene como todo el mundo lo mira y Stefan y Caroline sonrien. "Ahora es el momento para el mejor hombre favorito de todos para hacer un poco de pan tostado." Damon sonrie mirando a Stefan.

"Elizabeth" Elizabeth escucha que la llaman, al bajar su mirada ve que son las gemelas. "Queremos ir al baño. Y mami esta ocupada para hacerlo."

"Claro que si vamos." Elizabeth les sonrie agarrando a cada una de la mano antes de salir de la fiesta sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

"Hermanito, he esperado 100 y... Bueno, muchos años, para dar este discurso." Damon sigue su discurso, Stefan sonrie asintiendo mientras él tenía una mano en la cintura de Caroline. "Y hoy, por fin puedo decirle a mi hermanito...-" Damon sigue antes de que Kelly sale de la nada agarra el micrófono de él.

"Ya me encargo yo, precioso." Kelly declara riendo con todo el mundo mirandola confundidos. "El y yo lo hicimos una vez. Súper sexy."

"La borracha de Kelly Donovan. Perfecto. Ahora se trata de una boda." Caroline dice haciendo una mueca.

"Bueno, he conocido a Stefan Salvatore durante años, pero puedo decir honestamente que no estoy segura de qué viene todo el alboroto." Kelly dice encogiéndose de hombros. "Y luego, ahí está la Sra perfecta. Lástima de tu madre este muerta, tal vez si no hubieras tratado de curar el cáncer podría haber vivido para ver esto."

"Basta, si." Damon la detiene. "Ahora vete a buscar la barra libre."

"No." Kelly dice, la hipnosis de Damon no funcionaba en ella. "Damon. Tú eres peor que cualquiera de ellos. Lo que le hiciste a Vicky? Debería avergonzarte. Ella nunca le hizo daño a nadie. Podría haber dado un giro su vida, pero no le diste la oportunidad. Y otra vez, yo tampoco tuve una oportunidad. No, esta cuidad decidió por mi hace mucho tiempo."

Matt aparece entre la multitud.

"Durante años, hicieron como si no existiera. Me trataron como una hazmerreír. Me dejaron de lado sin pensarlo dos veces." mira a Matt. "Quizás.. si no me hubieran olvidado, habrían sabido, que tuve una mala caída hace dos años. Y nunca supiste que estaba muerta. No, la única que se preocupó por mi fue Katherine. Vio como estaba sufriendo en el infier..."

Damon toma a Kelly del cuello con rabia. "Dónde está?"le exige saber.

Kelly empieza a vomitar sangre negra en la pista de baile. Damon retrocede rapidamente como todo el mundo queda sin aliento mirándola. "No tengo idea." Estaba ocupada causando una fuga de gas en la casa."

"Las niñas y Elizabeth están adentro." grita Alaric corriendo hacia la salida con Caroline detrás de el.

"De verdad pensaron que podían jugar con Katherine Pierce?" ríe Kelly.

"Vamos." Stefan le pide a Damon para salir corriendo tras Ric y Caroline.

Se detienen cuando las ventanas y todo explota lanzando a Ric y Caroline contra el suelo. "No!" gritan como ambos hermanos miraban la casa en llamas.


	39. Capítulo 39

Por otro lado Elizabeth y las niñas estaban ausentes de todo como reian entre ellas. Hasta que Elizabeth empieza a holer humo. Frunce el ceño acercandose a la puerta del baño, la abre y con horror ve que todo esta en llamas. Cierra la puerta y se voltea mirando a las niñas que la estaban mirando al notar su nerviosismo.

"Chicas, no voy a mentirles." Elizabeth les dice arrodillandose. "Alla afuera hay fuego, mucho fuego. Debemos salir ahora sino..."

"Moriremos" Jozie dice interrumpiendo a Elizabeth que asiente lentamente.

"Esto es lo que haremos, ambas tomaran mis manos, y saldremos de aqui." Elizabeth dice mirando a cada una.

Las niñas asienten colocandose cada una a su lado y agarrando sus manos con fuerza. "Estan listas?" Pregunta a lo que cada niña solo asiente. Elizabeth respira hondo antes de salir junto con las niñas del baño. Todas miran a su alrededor el fuego ondulando con ferocidad. La habitación encima de ellas comienza a desmoronarse, cayendo a su alrededor.

"Está bien. Estamos bien." las tranquiliza mientras sostiene sus manos y algo las protege del fuego. "Lo que sea que estén haciendo, sigan haciéndolo."

"Bien." asienten las dos.

"Tienes que moverte, amor." Enzo aparece de la nada frente a Elizabeth. "Morirás si te quedas aquí."

"Ni siquiera se cómo están haciendo esto." dice Elizabeth como Enzo mira a las niñas y después a ella. "Enzo?"

"Creo que están extrayendo tu magia."

"Pero no tengo nada de magia." Elizabeth le recuerda.

"Claro que la tienes, amor. Cómo crees que has sido capaz de estar conectada a mi?" Enzo pregunta. "Deja que te drenen, Elizabeth. Diles que usen la magia para salvarte."

"No." Elizabeth niega al saber las posibles consecuencias de eso.

"Mira, sé que crees que estaré separado para siempre si me dejas ahora, pero yo creo lo contrario." Enzo le asegura.

"Enzo.."

"Creo lo contrario." El le vuelve a asegurar. "Creo que nos veremos de nuevo. Cuando te vea de nuevo solo habrá paz. Pero ahora mismo, debes luchar! Y tú necesitas vivir. Por favor, Elizabeth. En el fondo sabes que esto es lo correcto. Hazlo ahora. Usa tú magia. Enséñales cómo hacer el hechizo."

Elizabeth mira el fuego a su alrededor mientras las lagrimas caian por sus mejillas. "Debemos detener ese fuego esta bien?"

"Pero no sabemos como?" dice una de las niñas mirando a Elizabeth con miedo.

"No se preocupen. Hagan lo que hago, bien?" les pide a las niñas y ellas asienten. Mira a Enzo mientras dice las siguientes palabras. "Digan estas palabras: Phesmatos motus incendiaros."

Ella escucha como cada niña repite lo mismo.

"Vive tu vida, Elizabeth Whitmore. Toda ella. Prométemelo." Enzo le pide.

"Phesmatos motus incendiaros.." las niñas siguen diciendo las palabras.

"Lo prometo. Te quiero Enzo." Elizabeth dice aguantando las lagrimas. "Creo que en algún momento llegue a amarte como querías. Perdóname por decirte la verdad ahora que es tarde."

Enzo la mira unos segundos, antes de que su rostro cambia a uno de felicidad. "No te disculpes, no sabes cuan feliz me haces al decirme eso Elizabeth. Te amo." sonríe de nuevo y segundos después desaparece.

Elizabeth solloza tardando unos segundos en controlarse. "Phesmatos motus incendiaros." repite junto con las niñas mientras comenzaban a caminar. "Phesmatos motus incendiaros."

Elizabeth empezaba a sentirse extraña a medida que decian la palabra, sentia un corrientazo en todo el cuerpo y mucho dolor de cabeza. De repente siente algo que goteaba de su nariz, enseguida sabe que era sangre, como cuando hacia magia muy fuerte. Empuja las manos de las niñas contra la chimenea. El fuego se empieza corroyendo y de repente todo se levanta de entre los escombros, torsiendose y rizandose como un líquido mientras las niñas y ella seguian cantando el hechizo. El fuego es succionado hacia el interior, condensando en una ondulación bola de fuego, crepitando y escupiendo, hasta que finalmente sale a través de la chimenea de la casa. Con el fuego ido, la casa no era más que una masa carbonizada, pero por lo demás era inofensiva.

* * *

Afuera todo el mundo se queda sin aliento cuando ven el fuego que ardia con furia segundos antes surgir de la chimenea desapareciendo de la casa rapidamente.

Todos quedan expectantes esperando alguna señal de vida antes de que la puerta se abre al mismo tiempo que Elizabeth y las gemelas salian de forma segura.

"¡Mamá!" Las gemelas gritan corriendo hacia Caroline, que se queda sin aliento al abrazarlas fuertemente.

"¿Están bien!? Oh, mis bebés." Caroline dice sonriendo feliz antes de mirar a Elizabeth que estaba sentada exhausta en los escalones. Con Bonnie a su lado. "Gracias..." susurra Caroline moviendo la cabeza a lo que ella esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Estas bien?" Bonnie le pregunta.

Elizabeth asiente para hacerle saber que estaba bien, aunque no era verdad. Ya no podia sentir a Enzo. Asi sigue tosiendo con Bonnie dandole en la espalda. Cuando mira hacia arriba ve a Damon mirandola un poco dudoso. Ella extiende su mano hacia el que la toma enseguida antes de levantarla de los escalones acercandola en un fuerte abrazo. Elizabeth cierra los ojos al sentir su calor cerca de ella.

"Deja de asustarme asi Elise bebe. Se esta haciendo costumbre y no me gusta." Damon le susurra aun abrazandola fuerte. "Te dije que dejaras el trabajo duro para mi una proxima."

"Lo tendre en cuenta Damon." Elizabeth le susurra antes de separarse del abrazo.

"Oye, debo ir a buscar algunas respuestas." Damon dice mirandola.

"Esta bien ve." Le contesta Elizabeth sonriendole debilmente. Damon le sonrie tambien besando su frente en el proceso.

"Ten cuidado. Katherine puede estar por ahi." Elizabeth dice mirando a Damon, el solo asiente antes de que vuelve a entrar en la tienda donde se realizaba la recepción.

Elizabeth desvia su mirada de nuevo a la casa, sintiendose un poco rara. No sabe que la impulsa a caminar hacia la casa quemada con Stefan siguiendola despues sin ella darse cuenta. Ella mira a su alrededor donde el fuego estuvo antes buscando a Enzo, pero nada.

"Estas bien?" Una voz pregunta detras de Elizabeth que voltea viendo a Stefan.

"Creo que si." le responde ella dudosa porque ya no podia sentir a Enzo. "Debo mostrarte algo." se aleja de Stefan que la miraba confuso y preocupado. Se acerca a una madera y sin dudarlo extiende una de sus manos. "Phesmatos Incendia." Cuando termina la madera se incendia enseguida. Ella se voltea y mira a un Stefan que miraba el fuego con la boca ligeramente abierta. Ella le sonrie levemente. "Mi magia regreso."

Antes de que Stefan dijera algo, Elizabeth siente sangre salir de su nariz. Un timbre viene a través de sus oídos haciendola gemir agarrándose la cabeza. "Elizabeth." Stefan grita acercandose y sosteniendola.

"La campana..." Elizabeth le grita a Stefan gimiendo como el la sostiene para que no caiga. "Alguien está sonando la campana!"

El timbre se hace más fuerte haciendo que la cabeza de Elizabeth explote. Antes de debilitarse dejandose llevar por la oscuridad sabiendo que era el fin.

"Elizabeth." Stefan llama a la joven pero ella se deja caer. El apreta su agarre en Elizabeth evitando que cayera. "Elizabeth despierta..." le grita el golpeando un poco su cara pero ella no se movia. "!No, no, no Elizabeth, despierta!"

* * *

"Elizabeth." Stefan gruñe con rabia mientras presiona su pecho una y otra vez para que su corazón volviera a latir. "Despierta!"

"¿Que pasó?" Caroline dice acercandose donde estaba Stefan sosteniendo a Elizabeth en el suelo.

"La magia fue demasiado para ella." Stefan le responde a Caroline con desespero aun mirando a Elizabeth.

"Espera." Caroline le pide antes de morder su muñeca para darle de su sangre a Elizabeth, pero ella no la acepta. "No. Elizabeth? Oye."

"No, no, no, no, no." Stefan dice con horror cuando siente la respiración de Elizabeth detenerse. Como Caroline escucha su corazón hacer lo mismo.

"Oh, Dios mío. No." Ella dice empezando a llorar,

"No hagas esto." Stefan dice con rabia volviendo a presionar el pecho de Elizabeth una y otra vez esperando a que despierte.

"Vamos, Elizabeth. No puedes morirte." murmura. "Elizabeth!"

Por otro lado en el mundo espiritual. Elizabeth esta caminando por el bosque mientras recuerdos llegan a su mente. El incendio, las niñas drenando su magia para salvarla, Enzo desapareciendo, sangre cayendo de su nariz, la campana Maxwell y.. oscuridad.

Mira a su alrededor confundida. Qué era ese lugar? Por qué estaba ahí? Algo a lo lejos llama su atención. Ve a Elena dormida sobre una cama en medio del bosque, tranquila y en paz. Camina hacia ella y la ve despertarse. Abre sus ojos y la mira confundida.

"¿Elizabeth?" Elena frunce el ceño.

"Elena." Elizabeth duda antes de que Elena ya se esta levantando.

Una revolución de sentimientos golpean a Elizabeth con fuerza en el pecho. Estaban las dos ahi. Y eso solo significaba que estaba muerta.

"Hola" Elena sonrie un poco. "Como es que estas aqui? Esto no es como se supone que debe ser." se pone seria entendiendo. "No. No puedes morir. Aún no. Tienes que vivir y, envejecer..."

"Elena estoy bien." Elizabeth la corta. "Es asi como siempre debio ser. Tu debias estar viviendo tu vida. No yo, ya he vivido lo suficiente."

"No, esto está mal." Elena susurra negandose. "Y Damon el..."

"Elena." Elizabeth la corta de nuevo agarrando las manos de ella sintiendo lagrimas caer. "Estoy lista para morir enserio."

"Eso, no es verdad." Una voz dice detras de Elizabeth. Cuando ella se voltea ve a Enzo. Sonrie cuando él le pide su mano. "Lo que dices no es cierto y lo sabes Elizabeth. Aun no es tu hora."

"Si lo es." Elizabeth le replica. Pero Enzo niega con la cabeza.

"No te mientas, ambos sabemos que no quieres morir." Enzo le dice agarrando su cara. "Lo dices porque quieres convencerte de eso."

"Lo digo porque es cierto Enzo." Elizabeth le dice agarrando las manos de Enzo alejandolas de su cara. Luego se voltea hacia Elena. "No te preocupes Elena, pronto estaras de regreso con tus amigos y con Damon." Ella sonrie. "Te lo prometo, mas pronto de lo que esperas estaras en el mundo de los vivos."

"Elizabeth." Enzo la llama. Cuando voltea el agarra su cara entre sus manos. "Aun no es el tiempo."

En la mansión Lockwood Elizabeth respira hondo despertandose. Al abrir los ojos un poco asustada lo primero que ve son los rostros de Stefan y Caroline.

"Hola." Stefan es el primero en hablar sonriendole a Elizabeth con alivio antes de abrazarla con fuerza.

"La he visto." Elizabeth susurra mirando a Stefan a los ojos cuando el se aparta. Ella le sonríe levemente. "Vi a Elena. Hable con ella."

* * *

Bonnie entra a la casa rápidamente, a la primera que ve es a Caroline. "¿Que pasó?" pregunta frunciendo las cejas. "La campana sonó..." Empieza Bonnie pero Caroline la interrumpe rápidamente.

"Damon lo detuvo." Caroline responde en relieve.

"Fue Katherine." Bonnie dice apretando la mandíbula con rabia y Caroline suspira derrotada.

"Fue Vicki." Caroline susurra. "Ella pasó por Mystic Falls del infierno como Katherine, Kai y Kelly. Esa campana es la única cosa que necesitaba para no tener que volver." Caroline declara antes de pasar su mirada hacia Elizabeth. Ella parecía estar fuera de si. Y Stefan no paraba de mirarla con preocupación.

"¿Que le ocurrió a Elizabeth?" Bonnie pregunta mirando a Elizabeth que parecía agotada como Stefan la estaba examinando desde lejos.

"El corazón de Elizabeth se detuvo Bonnie." Caroline responde. "La magia y el sonido de la campana fue demasiado. Pero cuando la trajimos de vuelta de la muy delgada línea..."

"¿Que pasó?" Pregunta Bonnie frunciendo el ceño con confusión cuando Caroline no dice nada. "¿Qué ha pasado, Caroline?"

"Elizabeth dijo que vio a Elena, Bonnie." Caroline susurra mientras Bonnie se vuelve mirando a Elizabeth que ahora estaba mirando a Stefan arrodillado frente a ella, mientras este le decia algo. "Pero cuando le preguntamos sobre el tema, no dice nada. Ha estado en silencio largo rato, Stefan ha intentado incitarla para que le hable pero ella solo mira al vacio."

"Tal vez hay que llamar a Damon?" Bonnie pregunta mirando a Elizabeth con preocupación.

"Damon, esta ocupado ahora." Caroline dice mirando tambien a Elizabeth con tristeza al ver que la muchacha se inclinaba hacia Stefan abrazándolo fuertemente. "No sabemos que mas hacer. Pero me temo que Elizabeth hablo algo con Elena que no quiere decirnos."

* * *

Elizabeth entra en la casa de huéspedes con Stefan y Damon después de que ambos habian tratado de llegar a Matt para hacer que Vicki reconsiderara la quema de Mystic Falls con la campana.

"Tiene que haber algo que se nos escapa." Stefan dice como entraban en la sala de estar.

"No, Katherine ha ganado. Ha jugado con perspectiva y al final nos ha ganado." Damon responde mientras Elizabeth que no habia dicho nada desde su episodio con Elena ponia una bolsa en el sofá antes de entrar al comedor.

"Damon..." Elizabeth llama sin emoción paralizada mirando al igual que Stefan y Damon el ataúd abierto y vacío de Elena en frente de ellos.

"¿Qué?" Damon pregunta en voz baja y lentamente sacude la cabeza como el corazón de Stefan empieza a correr.

"Elizabeth cuando tu corazón se detuvo. Dijiste que viste a Elena." Stefan dice haciendo que Damon mirase a Elizabeth enseguida.

"Tu corazón se detuvo?" Damon le pregunta a Elizabeth un poco molesto. "Por que no me dijiste nada? Por que te callaste lo de Elena?"

"Porque no crei necesario..." Elizabeth comienza pero se interrumpe al ver la persona detras de Damon.

"Damon?" Elena pregunta haciendo que Damon voltee de nuevo hacia el comedor para ver a Elena de pie allí. En su vestido azul. En su cuerpo. Allí, de pie con vida.

"Elena?" Damon pregunta apenas capaz de sacar su nombre de su boca.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Elena pregunta preocupada levantando la mano hacia Damon deteniendolo. "¿Elizabeth esta-" Elena comienza con preocupación pero Damon la "Elizabeth esta bien." Susurra Damon interrumpiendola mientras señalaba a Elizabeth detras de el, haciendo que Elena la mirara. "Elizabeth esta bien, las dos están bien."

"¿Estoy despierta?" Elena le pregunta a Damon.

"Estas despierta." Damon repite antes de correr hacia Elena para abrazarla.

"Damon. Ella no es Elena." Elizabeth dice friamente mirando a la pareja abrazandose. "Si fuera Elena lo sabrian, porque estaria muerta en este momento."

Damon enseguida empuja a la Elena falsa mirandola con rabia.

"Que rudo." Elena responde sin emoción mirándo a Damon.

"Tienes que estar bromeando." Stefan dice parandose al lado de Elizabeth antes de que Damon lo hace del otro lado.

"Katherine." Damon dice sin emociones como ella sonrie mirando entre él y Stefan.

"Hola, hermanos." Katherine responde antes de que ella cambia su mirada hacia Elizabeth. "Y Elizabeth."

Katherine camina pasando al lado de Damon. Se detiene delante de una de las mesas de licor vertiendo un vaso de bourbon antes de mirar a las tres personas mirándola.

"¿Bebere sola?" Katherine pregunta confundida.

"¿Dónde está Elena?" Damon pregunta sin emociones.

"Muerta. En coma espiritual, si nos estamos poniendo técnicos." Katherine responde sarcásticamente encogiéndose de hombros.

"Su cuerpo físico. ¿Dónde está?" Stefan pregunta con molestia leve.

"Eso es para mí saberlo, y para ti, punto, punto, punto." Katherine responde volviendo a servirse mas licor. "Espero que hayan disfrutado del pequeño espectáculo que les he puesto. Ha sido divertido ver como derrotan al diablo. " Katherine ríe sacudiendo la cabeza. "Especialmente considerando que lo tenía comiendo de mi mano desde el minuto uno que entre en el infierno. Por qué creyeron que los quería? Fue por que yo los quería." Katherine agrega encogiéndose llevando el vaso lleno de whisky hacia sus labios antes de que Damon Vamped hacia ella agarrando el vaso arrojándolo hacia la pared.

"Maldita sea, Katherine. ¿Dónde está ella?" Pregunta Damon con rabia.

"Es la venganza perfecta." dice ella acariciando el pecho de Damon antes de caminar hacia Stefan. "A las 10 de la noche, Mystic Falls arderá, la preciada Elena arderá y supongo que ninguno la dejara morir sola, asi que uno de ustedes se ira con ella. ¿Debería hacer mis apuestas ahora?" Katherine pregunta mirando entre Stefan y Damon, mientras Elizabeth se acercaba por detrás antes de hundir la daga ceniza en el brazo de Katherine que se queda sin aliento enseguida. Elizabeth saca la daga antes de que Katherine cae al suelo.

"Bueno, al menos se callo." Damon dice al lado de Elizabeth.

"Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo." Elizabeth dice mirando hacia un reloj en la pared.

"Tenemos que encontrar a Elena." Stefan dice mirando a Damon.

"Vamonos." Elizabeth dice caminando hacia la puerta.


	40. Capítulo 40

Damon y Elizabeth caminan por el bosque hacia la antigua iglesia Fell antes de que suena el teléfono de Damon. "Stefan?" Pregunta Damon levantando la ceja.

"La encontré, Damon. Pero estamos bloqueados. Alguien puso un hechizo en la sala de calderas. Puedo caminar libremente pero Elena no puede salir. Hay una barrera." Stefan dice.

"El cuarto de las calderas?" Damon pregunta moviendo la cabeza caminando hacia la dirección de la escuela secundaria como Elizabeth seguía detrás de el. "Hay una referencia de terror en alguna parte, pero se me escapa."

"Estoy bien, pero Elena esta atrapada. Tienes que conseguir a Katherine para romper el hechizo." Stefan dice haciendo que Damon se detuviera en seco.

"Estoy en ello." responde Damon con irritación antes de colgar. Elizabeth empuja a Damon ligeramente para que viera a Katherine apoyada en un árbol frente a ellos.

"¿Necesitan algo?" Katherine pregunta burlonamente.

"Eres como una moneda falsa." Damon responde sin emoción con Katherine sonriendole.

"Que chistoso lo de esa daga, me envia al infierno, pero no me puede mantener ahí. Lo siento." Katherine dice riendo. "Y si quieres saber como liberar a Elena, no puedes. Kai Parker fue lo bastante listo para poner esa trampa y si no me equivoco, esta indispuesto para siempre. Gracias a Bonnie y Elizabeth, poniéndolo en un mundo de prisión."

"Después de 153 años esta rencilla ya es vieja." Damon dice con molestia.

"¿Por qué no saltas a la parte donde dices lo que quieres y negociamos?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Katherine.

"Tengo todo lo que quiero, o estoy a punto de hacerlo. Una vez que suene la última campana, esta estúpida ciudad se pondrá en llamas y todo el mundo irá "poof." Katherine dice sonriendo. "Bueno, primero se quemarán vivos, pero luego sus cenizas saldrán puf."

"Ser malvada no le queda bien a una mujer de tu edad, Katherine." Elizabeth dice sin emoción.

"No estoy siendo malvada, me estoy divirtiendo." Katherine responde con burla.

"No, estás celosa de Elena. Porque sabes que tanto Stefan como yo la elegiríamos sobre ti cada vez. Incluso Elizabeth lo haria." Dice Damon ganandose el asentimienro de Katherine.

"Y ella elegiría a Stefan." Katherine dice ganandose una mirada seca de Damon.

"¿Qué te hace estar tan segura de eso?" Damon pregunta seriamente.

"Porque lo haría, cualquier mujer lo haría. Stefan es el mejor hombre." Katherine dice antes de mirar a Elizabeth. "Aunque siempre hayan exepciones."

Elizabeth se tensa antes de que Damon apuñala a Katherine con la daga de hueso en su corazón.

"Tenemos que llegar a Stefan." Damon dice sin emoción, pero Elizabeth sacude lentamente la cabeza, el la mira confundido.

"Tienes que ir a ayudar a Stefan. Averigua como harán. Mientras tanto necesito llamar a Bonnie. Tenemos que encontrar algo mejor." Elizabeth dice antes de acercarse a Damon. "No se lo que pasara después de hoy, pero necesito hacer algo, antes de arrepentirme." Damon la mira confundido, pero antes de que dijera algo Elizabeth se inclina agarrando su cara con las manos y lo besa suavemente en los labios. Siente a Damon tensarse pero segundos después le devuelve el beso.

Cuando se separan Elizabeth apoya su frente en la de Damon. "¿Que...?" Damon comienza pero ella lo detiene.

"No preguntes." Elizabeth dice aun con los ojos cerrados y su frente en la de Damon. "Necesitaba hacerlo, aunque fuera una vez." Se separa un poco de el ambos mirándose a los ojos. Ella inclina su rostro de nuevo pero esta vez besa a Damon en la frente antes de abrazarlo fuertemente. "Debes irte. No nos queda tiempo."

Elizabeth y Damon se separan del abrazo. El la mira largo rato como si quisiera decir algo pero algo lo detiene.

"Ve." Elizabeth lo apresura, ganándose solo un asentimiento. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Damon se va dejándola sola.

* * *

Elizabeth entra en el arsenal y ve a Alaric solamente.

"Oye, donde esta Bonnie?" le pregunta a Alaric. "Dijo que nos vieramos aqui."

"Esta con Caroline y las niñas." Alaric dice un poco desanimado.

"¿Estás bien?" Elizabeth le pregunta.

"Si es solo que, no puedo evitar sentir que los estoy dejando solos en esto." Alaric dice sin mirar a Elizabeth. "No quiero fallarles, pero no puedo faltarle a mis hijas. Y necesitan a su madre."

"Oye, esta bien." Elizabeth dice dando un paso hacia el. "Creeme, todos sabemos que si pudieras estarias con nosotros hasta el final, pero tambien sabemos que tienes responsabilidades con tus hijas, ellas te necesitan mucho al igual que Caroline." Se acerca a Ric y mira un pedazo de papel sobre su escritorio. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Oh, ese es el proyecto Ave María. Dorian y yo estábamos intentando encontrar una forma de destruir el timón de Cade. Pensamos que necesitábamos unas bóvedas de energía mística, sólo dar o tomar. Que un poco sacó el viento de nuestras velas." Alaric le explica a Elizabeth.

"Como el tipo de energía contenida en el fuego del infierno" Elizabeth dice ganandose una mirada de Alaric.

"Que te parece Bonnie dijo eso mismo." Alaric afirma haciendo que Elizabeth lo mire confusa.

"Bonnie? Que te dijo?" Elizabeth pregunta aunque ya sospechando todo.

* * *

Elizabeth y Alaric salen de la Armería como Caroline, aun hablaba con Bonnie.

"Tengo que agradecerles por lo que han hecho por mi antes en el incendio." Elizabeth sonríe mientras se arrodilla frente a las niñas.

"Te hemos salvado." sonríe Josie.

"Si. Y no solo eso, me hicieron darme cuenta de que tenía toda la magia que siempre he necesitado dentro de mí. Ahora denme suerte." les pide y ambas la abrazan con fuerza.

"Tenemos que irnos ya Caroline." Alaric dice llamando la atención de Caroline y Bonnie. "Vamos, chicas" Ric se lleva a las niñas

Elizabeth esta mirando a Caroline que estaba abrazando a Bonnie.

"No hagas nada estúpido, Bonnie Bennett." Caroline rie secamente. Bonnie sonrie mientras se alejaban.

"Voy a estar bien. Vamos a estar bien. Lo prometo." Bonnie responde mirando hacia Elizabeth que asiente lentamente.

"Caroline." Ric advierte llamando de nuevo.

"Tengo que irme. Pero voy a verlas en unas pocas horas. Matt debe estar afuera de la ciudad pronto cuando termine la evacuación de personas." Caroline dice mientras abrazaba a Elizabeth. Cuando se separan ella toma una respiración profunda antes de subirse al auto e irse con su familia.

Elizabeth se voltea hacia Bonnie que estaba tratando de mantener la compostura. "Bonnie?" Pregunta sin emociones. "Tienes algo que decirme?"

"Tengo un plan." dice Bonnie vacilando un poco. "Voy a sacar del fuego del infierno."

"Que?" Elizabeth pregunta fingiendo confusion. "Espera. Para eso le preguntaste a Alaric sobre el proyecto Ave Maria?"

"Tienes que confiar en mi Elizabeth." Bonnie responde ignorando la pregunta de Elizabeth.

"Pues no puedo hacerlo Bonnie." Elizabeth replica molesta. "No puedo porque tu misma no sabes si vamos a estar bien. Tanta magia podria matarnos a ambas."

"Podemos hacerlo." Bonnie dice. "Se que podremos."

"Y donde encajan Stefan y Damon en tu plan?" Elizabeth pregunta ganandose una mirada nerviosa de Bonnie. "Alaric me explico todo."

"Elizabeth yo." Bonnie vacila pero se queda callada.

"Esta bien Bonnie. Se porque no me dijiste nada." Elizabeth dice. "Si hubiera sabido tus intensiones, hubiera hecho lo imposible para evitar que tanto Stefan y Damon buscaran a Katherine." Ella respira hondo tratando de calmarse. "Necesito un momento para pensar." dice enojada antes de alejarse de Bonnie.

Afuera respira hondo y decide llamar a Stefan.

"Si?" Stefan responde al primer timbre.

"Porque no me dijiste lo que planeaban?" Elizabeth le pregunta molesta.

"Porque sabia que me detendrias. Tanto a mi como a Damon." Stefan responde sin vacilar.

Elizabeth suspira aguantando las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. "Escucha, Stefan, sé que tú y yo estamos igualmente dispuestos a hacer todo lo que podamos para arreglar esto, pero arriesgar tu vida no es opción. Caroline te esta esperando."

"Es algo que tengo que hacer Elizabeth." Stefan responde. "Se lo debo a Enzo y a ti, a todos."

"!Esto no es para pagar deudas Stefan!" Elizabeth alza la voz con ira. "Lo que paso con Enzo no es tu responsabilidad!"

"Dice eso porque temes por mi." Stefan dice luego de un rato. "Pero en el fondo se que aun me culpas Elizabeth, por eso necesito hacer esto."

"No voy a dejarlos morir Stefan." Elizabeth dice con voz tensa. "Tanto tu como Damon, van a tener la vida que siempre han querido." Antes de recibir una respuesta de Stefan corta la llamada.

* * *

Damon paseaba alrededor de los huesos de Katherine, segundos después escucha sus pasos por la cueva.

"Haciendo un viaje por los recuerdos?" Katherine le pregunta detrás de el. "He echado de menos este sitio, dicho por nadie nunca."

"Me imaginé que seguirías apareciendo para molestarme." Damon voltea a verla. "Eres totalmente predecible."

"Y perderme un minuto del espectáculo de Elena Gilbert?" Katherine niega con una estúpida sonrisa. "Hablando de eso, no deberías estar a su lado?"

"Supongo que ahora que eres prácticamente el diablo, estarás al día. Acabo de hablar con Bonnie Bennett y ha descubierto la manera de salvar el día." Damon camina alrededor de ella.

"Bonnie no es lo suficiente fuerte ni para salvar a un gatito." dice Katherine mientras miraba algunos de sus huesos ya putrefactos.

"Lo ha hecho una o dos veces y apuesto por ella." Damon dice ganandose que ella lo mire.

"Estamos hablando del fuego del infierno. Muy intenso, podría destruir cualquier cosa en kilómetros." dice Katherine. "Qué diablos va a hacer Bonnie? Está a 30 minutos."

"Si tomas la carretera que rodea la montaña, claro. Pero a vuelo de pájaro, solo son diez kilómetros, la belleza de estos túneles." Damon sonríe. "Sabes que van desde la Armería hasta el corazón del centro de Mystic Falls? Apuesto que no lo sabias."

"Crees que Bonnie Bennett puede arrastrar mágicamente el fuego del infierno por los túneles alejándolo del pueblo?" Katherine le pregunta subestimandola. "Eso suena mas para Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth esta fuera de cuestion." Damon dice secamente ganandose una risa de Katherine.

"Si tu lo dices." ella se encoge de hombros. "Solo creo que Bonnie no podra alejar el fuego por esos tuneles."

"Incluso mejor." Damon asiente. "Creo que puede enviarlo directamente de vuelta al infierno, donde tú y yo estaremos esperándolo pacientemente." la sonrisa de Katherine se borra enseguida. "Tengo que decir que me muero de ganas de morir a tu lado, KP."

"Estás alardeando." Katherine dice molesta.

"No, no lo esta, y yo tampoco." dice Stefan detrás de ella.

"Yo me encargo, hermano." Damon le asegura. "Tienes que salir de estos túneles."

"No soy el que se va de aquí, Damon." dice Stefan. "Tú si."

"Es mal momento para ser mártir, Stefan." Damon lo mira seriamente.

"Dijo el mártir." Stefan murmura ganandose una mirada enojada de Damon.

"Voy a dejar que solucionen esto entre ustedes dos." dice Katherine tratando de escapar, pero antes de que saliera Damon le lanza la daga, esta atraviesa su espalda llegando a su corazón. Ella cae al suelo enseguida.

"Bien. Entonces nos vamos los dos." Damon dice pero Stefan se niega.

"Alguien tiene que quedarse aquí para asegurarse de que ella realmente está en el infierno cuando se destruya."

"Lo sé, Stefan." Damon camino hasta el. "Dile a Elena que lo hice por ella, para pagar por mis errores pasados."

"Se lo puedes decir tú mismo." Stefan dice. "Necesito hacer esto, Damon. Se lo debo a Elizabeth y Enzo. Se lo debo a mucha gente."

"No voy a dejar que mueras aquí, Stefan." Damon sentencia.

"Si que lo vas hacer." dice Stefan totalmente convencido.

"En serio vas a sentarte aquí a discutirme quién necesita más la redención?" gruñe Damon comenzando a perder la paciencia. "No eres responsable por lo de Enzo, Stefan!"

"Sigues diciéndolo, pero te equivocas." Stefan asegura. "Todos somos responsables de nuestros actos. Cada gota de sangre que he derramado, soy responsable de ella."

"Entonces yo también soy responsable y he derramado incluso más!" Damon responde secamante.

"Damon, soy humano. En 60 años voy a ser viejo y voy a morir. Tú tienes por delante una eternidad, literalmente, con Elena." Stefan dice.

"Lo que significa mucho menos sin ti!" Damon murmura en voz baja.

"¿Crees que quiero esto?" Stefan gruñe. "Me acabo de casar. Mi mujer está por ahí, esperando que vuelva a casa con ella. Pero en los casi dos siglos que han pasado desde que te convertí en vampiro, he luchado para convertirte en el hombre que merece la felicidad que está ahí fuera ahora mismo."

"No." Damon niega mientras sentia sus ojos arder.

"Déjame hacer esto por ti." Stefan le pide.

"No." Damon niega conteniendo las lagrimas.

"Pues déjame hacerlo por mí." Stefan suplica. "Por favor."

Damon se queda en silencio poniendo cada momento, cada palabra, cada acción y cada persona de los últimos años que habia vivido como vampiro en una balanza. Y ya era hora de comenzar hacer las cosas bien. "Te quiero, hermanito." mira a Stefan fijamente y el sonríe levemente.

"Yo también te quiero." Stefan asegura.

Damon lo toma de los hombros y el lo mira fijamente. "Y tienes razón. Eres humano, por eso puedo hacer esto." respira hondo antes de usar la hipnosis. "Vete."

"No, Damon, no-" Stefan niega e intenta alejarse, pero Damon no lo deja.

"Vas a salir por estos túneles y no vas a detenerte hasta que mi muerte rompa el hechizo porque soy el hermano mayor." Damon lo toma del cuello sin lastimarlo para acercarlo a el. "Siento no haberlo hecho mejor hasta ahora. He dicho que te vayas. Vete!"

Suelta a Stefan que lo mira por largos segundos antes de irse.

Siente lagrimas caer de sus ojos, pero también un alivio. Eso era lo correcto. Era lo que debia hacer.

* * *

"¿Estas bien?" pregunta Bonnie mirando a Elizabeth, viendo como sus ojos se volvian vidriosos.

"Lo siento mucho Bonnie, pero debo hacer esto sola." susurra Elizabeth antes de tomar el brazo de Bonnie con fuerza absorbiendo sus poderes durante un tiempo.

"Elizabeth basta." Bonnie le grita mientras intentaba safarse del agarre fuerte de su brazo, sintiendo como su magia salia de ella poco a poco. "Basta."

De un momento a otro Elizabeth suelta el brazo de Bonnie ya quitado su magia por completo.

"Porque hiciste eso?" pregunta Bonnie con lagrimas en sus ojos mirando a Elizabeth que respiraba pesadamente.

Elizabeth con su mirada fija en el suelo, respiraba con dificultad por la magia excesiva en su cuerpo, mira a Bonnie con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"No puedes hacer esa magia Bonnie, moriras y lo sabes. Por eso lo hare yo sola." dice Elizabeth. "Tienes mucho que vivir todavia, tienes amigos que te necesitan y te necesitaran mas que nunca." Al decir esto ultimo a la mente de ella llega el rostro de Damon, sus ojos se llenan mas de lagrimas, haciendo que varias se desbordaran.

Bonnie ahora entendia las intenciones de Elizabeth, ella iba a sacrificar su vida. Ese siempre fue su plan, ahora entendia todo. "No puedes hacer eso Elizabeth, piensa en lo que le pasara a Damon si mueres, eso lo destrozara."

"Elena lo ayudara a superarlo." dice Elizabeth recordando a Damon de nuevo, le dolia hacerlo porque no lo veria mas, el unico hombre que habia amado toda su vida como vampiro y como humana, pero sabia que Elena lo cuidaria. "El estara bien."

"No es cierto y lo sabes" dice Bonnie. "El te ama..."

"Ama a Elena." Elizabeth dice negando con la cabeza.

"El te ama también." Bonnie le grita con rabia. "Tu lo sabes, pero tienes miedo de aceptarlo, despues de que esperaste siglos para que devolviera tus sentimientos."

"Suficiente." la corta Elizabeth, ella sabia que Damon la queria, pero nunca seria tan fuerte como queria Elena, lo sabia. Con desición seca las lagrimas de su rostro volteando su mirada a la Armeria donde debia hacer el trabajo de cerrar el infierno de una vez por todas.

"Elizabeth." susurra Bonnie tratando de levantarse del suelo pero fallando en el proceso, estaba demasiado debil para levantarse.

Elizabeth mira a Bonnie que luchaba por levantarse. "Estas debil por la ausencia de tu magia, lo siento Bonnie, eres la mejor de las amigas que en toda mi vida jamas tuve. No olvides la gran bruja Bennet que eres, te quiero mucho Bonnie." diciendo esto Elizabeth se voltea dandole la espalda. "Por favor cuida a Damon, no lo dejes solo, no dejes que el dolor o la culpa le quiten su humanidad. Ayuda a Elena con el, por favor."

Con eso Elizabeth suelta un sollozo antes de salir corriendo directo a la Armería. Mira a su alrededor y sin dudar tranca las puertas. Era hora de terminar lo que comenzo. Con un suspiro muy hondo se acerca en el centro y empieza a poner velas alrededor de la habitación principal de la Armería antes de respirar profundamente concentrandose en la energía. "Phasmatos incendia movetur, phasmatos incendia moventur, ego ex vos, vos ex unos..." Mientras canta un mechón de viento atrapa las páginas de un libro abierto sobre la mesa. "Phasmatos incendia movetur, phasmatos incendia moventur, ego ex vos, vos ex unos..." Los objetos alrededor de la sala empiezan a temblar mientras Elizabeth continúaba lanzando el hechizo. "Phasmatos incendia movetur, phasmatos incendia moventur, ego ex vos, vos ex unos..."

Ella aprieta las manos en puños antes de abrir los ojos como las lámparas del techo se balanceaban con dureza. El infierno era manipulado de nuevo dentro de la torre del reloj y por los túneles subterráneos.

"Phasmatos incendia moventur, ex ego ego, vos ex unos, phasmatos incendia entrare! Phasmatos incendia movet, phasmatos incendia moventur, ego ex vos, vos ex unos, phasmatos incendia entrare." Elizabeth repite una y otra vez antes de sentir moverse el calor debajo de ella. El fuego del infierno estaba en los túneles.

"Phasmatos incendia movetur, phasmatos incendia moventur, ego ex vos, vos ex unos, phasmatos incendia entrare!" Elizabeth mira delante de ella antes de que el fuego infernal estalla en las puertas traseras, entrando en la sala principal de la Armería. "Phasmatos incendia entrare." Elizabeth grita con rabia, señalando con su mano hacia el fuego. Su hechizo retiene el infierno a pocos metros de ella, pero lentamente se estába acercando. Su nariz comienza a sangrar, mostrando que se estaba debilitando. El fuego seguia rugiendo a una pulgada siempre cerca de ella luchando por liberarse de su agarre.

"No, todavia no" murmura Elizabeth al ver sangre de su nariz goteando en el suelo a velocidad. "Puedo hacer esto. Puedo hacer esto. Puedo vencerte." siente como su fuerza va disminuyendo sintiendose mas debil a cada segundo, y las llamas aumentaban su intensidad. "No puedes tenerme ahora. No todavía."

* * *

"¿Que pasa Katherine, le tienes miedo al fuego?" Damon pregunta con sarcasmo apretando el cuello de esta. "Escuchas eso, es el sonido de tu muerte acercandose cada vez mas."

De la nada las llamas que se acercaban a una velocidad extrema se detenian a mitad de camino justo cuando Damon habia soltado a Katherine para que se quemara sola. Katherine cambia su rostro de temor a uno de satisfaccion riendo grandemente.

"Vamos Bonnie que paso?" susurra Damon mirando a su alrededor.

Katherine oyendolo se pone de pie mirandolo.

"Creo que tus planes no salieron como querias cierto? Dulce e inocente Damon..."

No habia terminado de hablar cuando Damon la golpea contra la pared. "No vuelvas a llamarme asi."

"O que?" pregunta Katherine empujandolo antes de reirse de nuevo. "Cada vez el fuego es mas debil, creo que alguien esta muriendo... O tal vez Elizabeth tomo el lugar de Bonnie. Creo que te engaño de nuevo."

"¿De que estas hablando?" Damon frunce el ceño confuso.

"En serio no lo sabes aun?" Katherine mueve sus cejas con burla. "Al parecer tu amiga no fue sincera contigo y decirte que ambos tuvieron una historia cuando aun eras humano Damon." Katherie sonrie al ver la confusion de Damon. "Asi es, tu y ella se conocieron mucho antes de que yo apareciera, por lo que veo borro tu memoria. Con una compulsion diferente a la de un vampiro. Me imagino que desaparecera cuando ella este muriendo permitiendo que la compulsion se vaya. Tal vez hoy sea tu dia de suerte de conocer la verdad."

* * *

Elizabeth cae arrodillada al suelo, mientras seguia perdiendo fuerza, sentia que estaba muriendose. De la nada siente que no estaba sola en la habitacion, voltea poco a poco y sus ojos no daban credito a lo que veía, era Enzo que le sonreia. "Ahora por fin estás lista para vivir."

"Hola." Elizabeth sonrie.

"Sigue luchando, Elizabeth." El le pide.

"Es demasiado fuerte. No puedo hacerlo sola." Elizabeth le dice debilmente como sentia el fuego tratando de escapar de su barrera.

"Tonterías, eres lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer cualquier cosa que pongas en tu mente." Enzo le dice seriamente, antes de sonreirle de nuevo mirando detras de ella. "Y amor, no estás sola."

Elizabeth voltea al sentir una figura a su lado. Cuando mira era la abuela de Bonnie que le sonreia tendiendole la mano. Sin pensarlo la toma sintiendo su fuerza renovarse de nuevo.

"Por sacrificarte por la vida de nuestra ultima Bennett, te concedemos la ayuda necesaria hasta que culmine todo."

Elizabeth asiente y con la seguridad renovada se voltea de nuevo frente al fuego al igual que Sheila, ambas comienzan a cantar.

"Phasmatos incendia movet, phasmatos incendia movet..."

De nuevo el fuego se revuelve con mas fuerza tratando de aumentar su intensidad, mientras Elizabeth y la abuela de Bonnie seguian el hechizo. Y con cada canto, sus palabras se hacian más fuertes. Cada vez que cantaban más y más brujas de la línea de sangre Bennett ayudaban con su poder. Mas voces se levantaban contra el fuego del infierno. Cada vez más energía y potencia estallaban de ellas. Elizabeth empieza a sentirse debil de nuevo. Veia como las brujas desaparecian una a una, de ultima quedo la abuela de Bonnie. "Ya casi esta hecho, no podemos ayudarte mas Elizabeth, lo de mas queda en tus manos, pero recuerda que si terminas el hechizo moriras." Con eso tambien desaparece.

Elizabeth se queda viendo las llamas que seguian luchando para intensificarse, sin esperar sigue con el ultimo hechizo que terminaria con todo. "Phesmatos incendia movet, Phesmatos incendia moventur. Ego ex vos. Vos ex UNOS! Phesmatos incendia entrare!...Phesmatos incendia movet, Phesmatos incendia movemtur. Ego ex vos. Vos ex UNOS! Phesmatos incendia entrare!" A medida que murmuraba salia sangre sin cesar de su nariz, sintiendo como su corazon empezaba a fallar. A su mente llegan sus recuerdos mas felices y en todos estaba Damon.

Despues de decir el hechizo, empezo a murmurar otro. "Ostende cor veritatem." Ya era hora de que Damon Salvatore recordara todo.

* * *

"No falta mucho, engendro del demonio. Puedo oír cómo viene hacia aquí el fuego." Damon susurra en el oido de Katherine.

"Te encanta esto, verdad?" le pregunta ella mientras intentaba zafarse de su agarre.

"No tienes ni idea." Damon dice sonriendo. De la nada un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo aturde haciendo que soltara a Katherine.

Ella lo empuja con fuerza lejos. Cuando va clavarle una estaca a Damon, Stefan aparece empujandola. "Arde en el infierno." le desea a Katherine antes de clavarle la daga en el pecho.

Stefan mira a Damon mientras el fuego se aproximaba. "Debo sacarte de aqui." susurra levantando a Damon que se quejaba agarrandose la cabeza con fuerza. Con cuidado lo deja lejos de los tuneles. "Adiós, hermano." se despide corriendo de regreso antes de que el fuego lo envolviera junto con Katherine.

 _ **(Comienzo flashback de Damon)**_

 _ **"Padre" llama Damon fuertemente acercadose a la sala. "Necesito hablar contigo seriamente sobre..."**_

 _ **"Ahora no Damon." lo corta su padre mirándolo furioso sentado frente a una mujer. "Muestra cortesía cuando hay invitados. Discúlpate con la señorita."**_

 _ **"Lo siento mucho..." la mujer o mejor dicho la joven se volteo frente a el y Damon no pudo evitar quedarse sin palabras al verla, era bella no podia dejar de perderse en sus ojos. Ambos se quedaron viendo hasta que el molesto de su padre carraspeo su garganta recordandole que no estaba solo con la joven. Ella da un paso adelante. "Descuide sr Salvatore, no debe disculparse. Esta bien."**_

 _ **Damon no pudo evitar sonreirle levemente acercándose a ella. "De verdad lamento mi falta de educación srta?..."**_

 _ **"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Whitmore." dice ella lentamente, haciendo que Damon vuelva a sonreír tomando su mano entre la de el y se incline besandole el dorso. "Un placer Srta Whitmore."**_

 _ **Ella sonríe un poco mirándolo con algo en su mirada que no sabia descifrar.**_

 _ **(Fin flashback)**_

Stefan despierta respirando nuevamente, extrañado se queda tendido en el suelo recordando porque estaba en el suelo. Dura así unos segundos hasta que recuerda todo. Los túneles, Damon intentando alejarlo con compulsión, el regresando salvando a Damon, luego esperando que el fuego lo consumiera. Rápidamente se incorpora del suelo mirando alrededor. Ve donde había estado Katherine, y solo hay cenizas. Se mira así mismo y ve que seguía completo. Y vivo, muy vivo. Entonces recuerda las palabras que Elizabeth le había dicho por teléfono.

"No voy a dejarlos morir Stefan." Elizabeth dice con voz tensa. "Tanto tu como Damon, van a tener la vida que siempre han querido."

Stefan parpadea, entendiendo que algo Elizabeth había hecho para salvarlos de morir. Un quejido lo saca de sus pensamientos. Enseguida recuerda a Damon. Cuando voltea lo ve quejándose aun.

"Damon." Stefan corre hacia Damon inclinándose a su lado.

Su voz trae a Damon de vuelta, mira a su entorno antes de ver a Stefan.

"¿Estas bien?" Stefan pregunta por la expresión de Damon.

"Alguien tomo el lugar de Bonnie." Damon susurra. "Y estoy recordando algo, o eso creo."

"¿De que estas hablando?" Stefan frunce el ceño confuso.

"Elizabeth." Damon empieza antes de cortarse cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. "Elizabeth, ella esta haciendo el hechizo, no Bonnie, ahora entiendo todo, su mirada, sus extrañas palabras agradeciendo cada cosa que podia. Esas palabras en el baile de tu boda. Y el beso..." susurra antes de levantarse de golpe del suelo.

"¿Damon que pasa?" Stefan le pregunta a Damon tratando de detenerlo agarrándolo por su brazo.

"Ella... Elizabeth, por eso se despedía, su mirada... Dios su mirada lo decía todo..." Damon no dejaba de balbucear hasta que Stefan lo sacude.

"Damon dime que sucede con Elizabeth?"

"Esta muriendo." dice Damon mientras sus ojos empezaban a envidriarse al caer en la realidad. Con eso sale a toda velocidad. Tenia que llegar a ella antes de que... No termina el pensamiento cuando suelta un siseo de dolor, cayendo de bruces al suelo con otro recuerdo.

 _ **(Comienzo flashback de Damon)**_

 _ **"Sr. Damon." Ella llama desde lo alto de la escalera. Se vuelve a mirarla se rie de sus movimientos era de niño mientras corría a su encuentro. Su genuina sonrisa era contagiosa y se encontró sonriéndole brillantemente.**_

 _ **"Hola, señorita..." Su voz se desvaneció y la cara de ella cayó.**_

 _ **"¿Ya se olvido de mi nombre?" Ella dice un poco herida.**_

 _ **"Ahora, lo que hay en un nombre que llamamos una rosa con cualquier otro nombre olería igual de dulce?" Cita besándola en la parte superior de su mano.**_

 _ **"Así Romeo sería, si no fuera porque Romeo call'd, retener esa querida perfección que le debe." Ella cita también con orgullo.**_

 _ **"Ahora, Elizabeth Whitmore." Su corazón da un vuelco en su tono de voz. "Aún así, no es fácil de olvidar."**_

 _ **"Usted es bastante encantador, Sr. Salvatore." Elizabeth se siente mareada sólo por estar en su presencia.**_

 _ **"Sólo cuando tengo el privilegio de tal preciosa compañía." Damon dice sonriendo.**_

 _ **Ella se le queda mirando con un brillo suave en los ojos. "Nunca he conocido a un joven como tú."**_

 _ **"Ciertamente espero que sea un cumplido." Damon dice frunciendo el ceño.**_

 _ **"Eso es para mí saber y para que usted dot dot dot..." Ella bromea sólo para burlarse de él. Él le devuelve la sonrisa.**_

 _ **"Nunca he conocido a una mujer como tu bien... Creo que vamos a llegar a ser grandes amigos, Elizabeth."**_

 _ **"Bueno, Sr. Salvatore, me alegra saberlo, porque estoy en necesidad desesperada de una aventura..." Ella dice haciendo una reverencia.**_

 _ **(Fin flashback)**_

Damon vuelve a la realidad, con lagrimas en sus ojos, sin esperar mas continua su camino. Por eso ella lo trato así al principio, porque cuando la vio por primera vez la que el creyó era primera, había sentido como si ya la conocía. Ahora entendía todo. De nuevo otro recuerdo le llega haciendo que agarre su cabeza gimiendo de dolor.

 _ **(Comienzo flashback de Damon)**_

 _ **"Es muy hermoso este jardin" Elizabeth dice girando a su alrededor respirando hondo. Damon la miraba sonriendo, pero su atención se desvía hacia el cielo que estaba oscureciendo por la lluvia que se avecinaba.**_

 _ **"Elizabeth tal vez sea mejor que entremos." Damon le dice aun mirando el cielo. "Quiere llover. Y puedes enfermar si te mojas."**_

 _ **"Descuida Damon." Ella le sonríe. "Soy demasiado difícil para enfermar."**_

 _ **En ese momento comienza a llover. Elizabeth suelta un grito impresionada por la lluvia mojandola. Ella cierra los ojos de nuevo sintiendo la lluvia en su rostro. Cuando busca a Damon con la mirada ve que el esta mirándola sonriendo, resguardado en la puerta que daba al jardín.**_

 _ **"Que pasa Damon? Tienes miedo de mojarte?" Elizabeth bromea antes de levantar sus manos en su dirección invitándolo. "Ven, te prometo que es divertido."**_

 _ **Damon duda pero no puede negarse a la bella joven frente a el. Asi que con decisión sale de su refugio dejándose mojar por la lluvia hasta llegar cerca de Elizabeth. "Lo ves nada paso. Ahora cierra los ojos y siente la lluvia en tu cara."**_

 _ **Damon hace lo que le indica. Se sentia perfecto la lluvia en su cara. Baja su rostro para decirle a Elizabeth, pero se detiene al mirarla mas de cerca. Ella aun estaba con el rostro inclinado hacia la lluvia. Damon sonríe por la inocencia pura de la muchacha, su corazón comienza a latir cuando sus ojos se desvían involuntariamente a sus labios, de la nada siente deseos de tocarlos con los suyos y sentir su suavidad. Dejándose llevar sube sus manos agarrando con suavidad el rostro de Elizabeth, ella abre los ojos mirándolo, pero la sonrisa de ella desaparece un poco al verlo. Damon ve la confusión en su rostro y antes de arrepentirse inclina su rostro al de ella besándola. Siente como ella se tensaba, pero después de un corto tiempo ella le devuelve el beso con suavidad.**_

 _ **Cuando se separan, ambos sonríen antes de besarse de nuevo, sin dejar de mojarse bajo la lluvia. Ninguno de los dos parecía preocuparse.**_

 _ **(Fin flashback)**_

Damon llega a la armeria y ve a Bonnie. "Bonnie."

"Damon." Bonnie deja de golpear la puerta volteándose. "Elizabeth esta allí adentro, no me deja entrar."

Sin esperar con toda su fuerza sobrehumana Damon choca con la puerta tratando de abrirla pero en sus intentos no puede moverla siquiera. "¡Elizabeth abre la puerta por favor!"

* * *

( _ **Comienzo flashback)**_

 _ **Una joven llega a una casa, mirando a su alrededor, era hermoso lo que veía. "Bienvenida debe ser la señorita..."**_

 _ **"Elizabeth Whitmore." dice la bella joven inclinándose frente al hombre mayor. "Usted debe ser el señor Guissepe Salvatore, el que mi padre habla demasiado."**_

 _ **"El mismo, señorita, ahora entremos, debe estar exhausta por el largo viaje que ha tenido." dice el hombre tendiendo su mano para que ella la tomara. Sin dudarlo lo hace fingiendo una sonrisa cansada.**_

 _ **(fin flashback)**_

Elizabeth respira hondo de nuevo recordando mas de su vida pasada mientras seguía cantando.

 _ **(Comienzo flashback)**_

 _ **"Padre" se escucha las voz enojada de alguien que se acercaba a la sala. "Necesito hablar contigo seriamente sobre..."**_

 _ **"Ahora no Damon." corta el hombre mayor mirando detrás de Elizabeth. "Muestra cortesía cuando hay invitados. Discúlpate con la señorita."**_

 _ **"Lo siento mucho..." Elizabeth se voltea de frente al joven y tanto ella como el quedan sin palabras al verse, ella no puede dejar de perderse en esos ojos tan azules y hermosos que tenia aquel hombre joven llamado Damon, jamas había visto color de ojos parecidos. Ambos se quedan viéndose hasta que el hombre mayor carraspea su garganta recordandoles a ambos que no estaban solos. Elizabeth da un paso adelante. "Descuide sr Salvatore, no debe disculparse. Esta bien."**_

 _ **Damon le sonríe levemente acercándose a ella. "De verdad lamento mi falta de educación srta?..."**_

 _ **"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Whitmore." dice ella lentamente, el vuelve a sonreír tomando su mano entre la de el e inclinándose le besa el dorso de la mano. "Un placer Srta Whitmore." Ella no puede evitar sonreír un poco mirando el tierno gesto del joven frente a ella.**_

 _ **(Fin flashback)**_

"Phesmatos incendia movet, Phesmatos incendia moventur. Ego ex vos. Vos ex UNOS! Phesmatos incendia entrare!" "Phesmatos incendia movet, Phesmatos incendia movemtur. Ego ex vos. Vos ex UNOS! Phesmatos incendia entrare!" Elizabeth grita con cada gota de magia y energía que le quedaba, empujando contra el fuego del infierno antes de que este se echa hacia atrás y desaparece dentro de la Armería, los túneles y, finalmente, desde el interior de Mystic Falls... se había ido.

"Lo hice." Elizabeth susurra mientras sangraba por la nariz. En ese momento escucha la voz de Damon, pidiéndole que abriera la puerta. Elizabeth intuía que ya Damon estaba recuperando su memoria después de tantos años, y ese momento estaba presente, ya sentía que se acercaba su muerte, así que con desespero por verlo una ultima vez, débilmente con una mano murmura un hechizo para abrir la puerta pero manteniendo el bloqueo en el umbral. Al hacerlo enseguida ve el rostro preocupado y desesperado de Damon mientras intentaba entrar lastimándose con la barrera. Un recuerdo vago viene a la mente de Elizabeth y sabe que a Damon también porque se queja agarrándose la cabeza.

 _ **(Comienzo flashback)**_

 _ **"¿A donde vas?" le pregunta Damon a Elizabeth entrando a su habitación.**_

 _ **"Lejos ya no puedo estar mas aquí." dice ella aguantando el llanto, su peor enemigo estaba cerca y debía huir.**_

 _ **"¿Pero porque? Elizabeth." Damon la agarra por los brazos dándole la vuelta para que lo mirara. "Dime que sucede, es porque eres un vampiro?"**_

 _ **"Si" dice Elizabeth suavemente. "Un enemigo viene por mi, y estoy..."**_

 _ **"Que enemigo? Klaus?"**_

 _ **Elizabeth solo asiente antes de responderle. "Esta cerca y si sabe que estoy aqui te matara a ti y a tu familia, no puedo dejar que vuelva a pasar."**_

 _ **"Nada va a pasar, estamos juntos en esto, recuerdas?" dice Damon tomando sus mejillas suavemente en sus manos. "Somos amigos, y dijimos que estaríamos juntos apoyándonos en todo Elise."**_

 _ **"Se que dije eso Damon, pero no puedo..."**_

 _ **"Me gustas." dice Damon cortándola en seco. "Creo que desde que nos vimos me has gustado, pero ahora, lo que siento por ti es mucho mas Elizabeth... Te a..."**_

 _ **"No." Elizabeth corta a Damon colocando su mano en su boca para acallarlo. "No lo digas, por favor no me hagas esto. No ahora Damon." Con eso se aleja de el para continuar rápidamente empacando sus cosas.**_

 _ **"No sientes lo mismo verdad?" la voz dolida de Damon hace que Elizabeth voltee a verlo secándose las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir. Estaba rota al verlo así, se había metido en eso sola, con ganas de vivir y ahora se estaba muriendo en vida por enamorarse de quien no debía. Damon la hacia feliz y el no merecía sufrir por alguien como ella.**_

 _ **Por mas que ella deseara estar con el, no podía, por estar huyendo de los Mikaelson. "Si siento algo muy fuerte, jamas en toda mi existencia sentí algo igual, pero... no puede ser..." con cuidado ella se acerca hacia el antes de besarlo suavemente en los labios, derramando lagrimas mientras lo hacia. "Debo irme, pero antes de hacerlo, tengo que hacer algo." susurra abrazándolo fuertemente, deseando nunca dejarlo ir.**_

 _ **"Que vas a hacer?" susurra asustado. Sin pensar mas Elizabeth toma el rostro de Damon en sus manos mirándolo a los ojos, sus manos se aferran a su rostro impregnándose de su suavidad, de la textura de su piel, lo que iba a hacer cambiaría el rumbo de las cosas para siempre. "Perdóname, por amarte." su voz se corta. "Perdóname por lo que hice y por lo que, voy a hacer." Una lagrima corre por la mejilla de Elizabeth hasta su labio. "Perdóname por el silencio" ella traga grueso. "Esas son palabras de mi corazón no lo dudes." sonríe un poco. "Sabes que no eres tu, porque eres perfecto, soy yo..."**_

 _ **"Elizabeth..." Damon empieza pero**_ **Elizabeth** _ **pone un dedo en su boca en acto de silencio.**_

 _ **"Ya no hay nada que hacer." Ella susurra besando cortamente sus labios de nuevo. "Te amo demasiado para que sufras por un monstruo como yo Damon..."**_

 _ **"Elizabeth." Damon insiste pero Elizabeth lo corta de nuevo.**_

 _ **"Quiero que tengas todo lo que desees en esta vida, pero necesito que para que obtengas tu felicidad me olvides y jamas vuelvas a pensar en mi." dice Elizabeth llorando. "No tienes que sufrir por mi, voy a aliviar el dolor, todo acabara. Olvidaras que me amaste." Elizabeth mira los ojos de Damon utilizando coacción.**_

 _ **"Olvidaras que conociste a Elizabeth Whitmore, y todo lo que implica, olvidaras el asunto sobre vampiros y cosas sobrenaturales." se le corta la voz de nuevo. "No existen los seres sobrenaturales, vive tu vida al máximo, eres el mejor hombre valiente y fuerte que he conocido en toda mi existencia, pero no te puedo exponer, no puedo comprometerte al peligro que es lo único que lograras estando a mi lado. Te amo Damon Salvatore, gracias por hacerme sentir amada de nuevo, y es porque te amo que te dejo ir. Volverás a tu habitación sin recordar nada de esto." Elizabeth besa suavemente la frente de Damon y luego su mejilla antes de quitarse la pequeña pulsera que Damon le había regalado colocandola en sus manos. "Dale esta pulsera a la mujer que ames en verdad, yo no merezco ser amada por alguien como tu, Damon."**_

 _ **Llorando Elizabeth le da un ultimo beso a los labios de Damon. "Te amo, ahora ve a tu habitación y no salgas hasta mañana." Y poco a poco fue soltando la mano de Damon dejandolo irse para siempre. Cuando el cierra la puerta ella llora mas fuerte solo diciendo una palabra que jamas volveria a decir. "Te amo Damon..."**_

 _ **(Fin flashback)**_

Elizabeth ve la mirada cristalizada de Damon, sin duda había visto el ultimo recuerdo con ella de cuando fue humano. Sonriendo un poco lo mira detallando todos sus rasgos antes de decir algo en su ultimo aliento. "Te amo Damon..." sus ojos van blancos en la parte posterior de su cabeza, y con eso se deja caer en la negrura de la inconsciencia dando su ultimo aliento.


	41. Capítulo 41

Damon y Caroline están en la lápida de Elizabeth.

"¿Crees que existe?" Damon le pregunta a Caroline mientras estaban de pie al lado del otro.

"¿Paz?" Caroline responde suavemente mientras sus ojos se ponian vidriosos. "Nosotros la veremos de nuevo."

"No, tu la verás de nuevo." Damon dice sin emocion haciendo que Caroline lo mire. "Yo, voy por el otro lado. Probablemente volverán a abrir el infierno para mí."

"No estés tan seguro." Caroline le dice suavemente pero Damon solo se queda en silencio mirando la lapida de Elizabeth.

Caroline sale de la cripta en silencio dejando a Damon en sus pensamientos.

"He hecho un montón de errores..." Damon dice en voz baja frente a la lapida de Elizabeth. "Uno de ellos fue el no decirte lo que sentia, intente hacerlo cuando me besaste, pero algo me detuvo." Los ojos de el empiezan a envidriarse. "Me arrepentire todos los dias de mi existencia por no hacerlo Elizabeth." Coloca una de sus manos encima de la lapida. "Me haras mucha falta, hasta que volvamos a vernos." Con eso sale fuera de la cripta, se detiene quedandose inmovil con Caroline y Bonnie de pie frente a el pero con otra persona.

"Damon." La bella voz de Elena susurra y el niega con la cabeza.

"Elena..." susurra antes de acercarse a ella encontrandose con los brazos del otro sosteniendose tan fuerte como pueden. "Estás aquí." Susurra Damon y Elena asiente con la cabeza.

"Estoy en casa." Elena responde y Damon la abraza de nuevo enterrando su cara en el hueco de su cuello. Ella abre los ojos y mira a Bonnie, Caroline y Stefan. "Necesito que sepan lo que Elizabeth me dijo antes de separarnos."

Caminan hacia la cripta. Entran y ven la lapida de Elizabeth. Elena recuerda claramente el momento.

"Vi a Elizabeth." dice ella, todos le dan una leve sonrisa, pero aún puede ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

"Eso esperaba." Stefan murmura.

"Y me dijo algo antes de irse." dice Elena mientras se sentaban en una pequeña banca.

 _ **(Comienzo flashback)**_

 _ **Elizabeth entre lagrimas agarrando las manos de Elena. "Por favor un dia cuando despiertes dile a cada uno de nuestros amigos que los quiero y que nunca los olvidare."**_

 _ **"Lo hare Elizabeth." Elena responde entre lagrimas.**_

 _ **(Fin flashback)**_

Los ojos de Caroline y Bonnie estan llenos de lagrimas, enseguida comienzan a llorar.

"Nosotras no la olvidaremos tampoco." Dice Bonnie con tristeza.

"Y tambien dijo algo para ti Damon." Elena dice, ganandose la atencion de Damon.

 _ **(Comienzo flashback)**_

 _ **"Pero Elizabeth no puedes morir." Elena dice con tristeza. "Damon el te extrañara mucho."**_

 _ **"Tal vez." Elizabeth le dice a Elena con lagrimas acumulandose en sus ojos. "Por eso debes estar con el en el proceso Elena. Ambas sabemos como reaccionara." Ella respira hondo antes de agarrar las manos de Elena. "Elena, se que para ti no es un secreto que amo a Damon y lo he hecho siempre." aprieta su agarre cuando siente a Elena tensarse. "Esta noche vi un lado de Damon que no había visto en mucho tiempo. El hermano al que Stefan admiraba. El hijo que se alistó en la Guerra Civil para contentar a su padre. El Damon que conocía cuando era humano. Y quería que tuvieras la oportunidad de conocerlo como yo lo hice en su tiempo. El es un buen hombre. Es el hombre correcto para ti." Elizabeth esta llorando ahora. "El te ama y tu a el, por eso me toca apartarme y dejar que sean felices. Él se lo merece."**_

 _ **"Cuida a Damon por mi Elena." Elizabeth pide limpiandose las lagrimas de sus mejillas.**_

 _ **"Deje algo el en su habitación. La jeringa con la cura de mi sangre para que el pueda vivir una vida humana contigo, que se siempre ha querido."**_

 _ **(Fin flashback)**_

Mientras Damon había estado en silencio procesando las palabras de Elizabeth. Molesto se levanta de su asiento sin importarle que lo estaban mirando antes de salir a toda velocidad de la pensión sin detenerse aun cuando escuchaba la voz de Elena llamandolo.

* * *

A horas de la madrugada Damon estaba frente a la cripta sin parar de tomar mas y mas. Queria olvidar todo, y perderse de la realidad, ya no queria pensar en Elizabeth y su muerte... El dolor era demasiado. Damon estaba considerando seriamente apagar su humanidad y ser el de antes, frio y sin sentimientos ni remordimientos. No queria sentir nada, se suponia que debia estar feliz por el regreso de Elena, pero no, solo sentia el gran dolor y vacio que Elizabeth le habia dejado. Eso lo estaba atormentado cada segundo que pasaba.

"No puedo creer que estes ahogandote en licor." Dice una voz de repente detras de Damon sorprendiendolo haciendo que soltara la botella de su mano haciendose añicos en el suelo.

"Elijah." dice Damon cuando voltea a verlo. "No tengo tiempo para tus sarcasmos y tus apariciones inesperadas, asi que vete."

Elijah se echa a reir levemente antes de acercarse lentamente a Damon. "Descuida Salvatore, solo estoy de paso, vinimos por algo que nos pertenece."

Damon confuso estaba por preguntarle a que se referia, cuando sus sentidos se activaron al ver a Klaus salir de la cripta con el cuerpo de Elizabeth en sus brazos.

"No." Dice Damon peligrosamente y sin pensar se avalanza hacia Klaus con toda la furia que sentia. No iba a permitir que se llevaran a Elizabeth, no la apartarian de el. Antes de que llegara a Klaus, Elijah lo detiene aprisionandolo contra la pared de otra tumba. Alejandolo de Klaus y Elizabeth, siente como el original apretaba su cuello.

"No" dice Damon retorciendose pero sin lograr nada. "No la llevaran a ningun lado."

"Tu no puedes prohibirnos nada Damon." replica Klaus con arrogancia. "Ademas Elizabeth es una Mikaelson, y merece estar con su verdadera familia..."

"Ella no hubiera querido eso." Damon dice con rabia, logrando que Elijah apretara mas su agarre en su cuello. "No te la lleves Klaus por favor..."

"No puedo creerlo, Damon Salvatore rogandome..." Klaus se rio de Damon en su cara antes de mirar a Elizabeth. "Vaya hermanita, lograste algo un poco imposible."

Si Damon no hubiera estado pendiente de soltarse de Elijah, hubiera notado, la tristeza en los ojos de Klaus al mirar a Elizabeth.

"Klaus por favor no." Damon pide susurrando.

"Lo siento Damon." Dice Klaus antes de voltearse desapareciendo llevandose a Elizabeth.

"NO." Damon grita furiosamente apretando el brazo de Elijah que lo tenia prisionero en la pared, este lo miraba con cierta simpatia y lastima tal vez, pero a Damon eso no le importaba, solo queria a Elizabeth de vuelta con el, aun muerta, el necesitaba tenerla cerca.

* * *

"Donde estabas?" Stefan le pregunta a Damon en el momento que este entraba en la casa. Pero lo ignoro, mientras subía las escaleras a las habitaciones. Stefan lo siguio viendo como su hermano llego directo a su habitación y entro... Antes de que cerrara la puerta se la retuvo.

"No es el momento Stefan." dice Damon sin mirar a Stefan. "Quiero estar solo."

"Damon..."

"No Stefan no digas nada." pide Damon tratando de cerrar la puerta pero de nuevo Stefan se lo impidió.

"Damon.." intento decir de nuevo pero él interrumpió de nuevo alzando la voz.

"No. Ya sé lo que vas a decir! Vas a decirme que está muerta!" Damon grita con lagrimas asomandoce en sus ojos. "Y en este momento, no quiero hablar de eso. Por Dios quiero creer que cuando amanezca voy a ir a la cocina y encontrarla allí ... viva ... no muerta."

Sus ojos empezaron a rebosar de lágrimas, Stefan coloca una mano sobre su hombro. "Lo siento mucho..."

Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en la esquina de los labios de Damon, Las palabras no significaban nada para él. No había una sola cosa en el universo que significara algo para él nunca más. Ni siquiera había buscado la presencia de Elena.

"No lo sientes igual,que yo, creeme." Damon dice. "No sientes que te arrancaron un pedazo de ti... No debia morir..." se limpio unas lagrimas que escaparon de sus ojos antes de ver a Stefan a los ojos. "No temas hermano, no pienso perder mi humanidad, al menos por ahora, pienso sentir cada dolor a cada momento, para acordarme que le falle, prometiendo cuidarla y no lo hice... Ahora dejame solo por favor!"

Antes que dijera nada mas Damon cerro la puerta con fuerza empujándolo hacia afuera, Stefan ve la puerta de la habitación largo rato antes de marcharse a la habitación que había sido de Elizabeth.

* * *

Elena se acerco a la habitación de Elizabeth donde sabia estaba Damon. Casi todo el tiempo se la pasaba allí. Desde que Elizabeth había muerto la actitud de Damon hacia ella había cambiado. Y en ese momento iba a descubrir por que.

Como esperaba se encontró a Damon en su lugar habitual, sentado en la cama de Elizabeth mirando hacia la ventana.

"Sabia que te encontraría aquí." Elena dice pero Damon no voltea a mirarla. Ella suspira antes de cerrar la puerta. "Sabes, te escucho en las noches susurrar el nombre de Elizabeth. Le pides que regrese." Una vez mas no recibe ninguna atención de Damon, así que camina mas cerca de el. "Esto significa que tu deseas que volviera a dormir."

Eso llama la atención de Damon al instante. Porque esta frente a Elena en un segundo. "Tú no sabes lo que estás diciendo Elena."

"Es cierto." Elena se encoge de hombros. "¿Quieres que regrese, y eso significa que quieres que me vaya a dormir."

"No es eso Elena." Damon niega con tono de disculpa. "Yo sé que he sido lejano estos días pasados, pero eso no quiere decir que quiero que te vayas."

Elena traga, tomándose un minuto para dejar que sus palabras pasaran sobre ella. Deberian hacerla sentir mejor, pero no lo hacen. "Tal vez no quieres que me vaya. Pero si quieres que Elizabeth este contigo. Es lo mismo Damon. Ella murió y yo desperté por eso."

"Elena." Damon dice frustrado. "Necesito a Elizabeth."

La respuesta que Elena había estado preparando en su cabeza, muere por completo. De todas las cosas, de todas las palabras, nunca esperó esas de él. No sobre Elizabeth. "¿Tu que?" pregunta con voz muy tensa.

"Ella me ayudó con más de lo que puedes saber, ella me hace mejor. Elizabeth entiende todo el dolor que he pasado en mi vida. Ella es mi mejor amiga. Necesito mi mejor amiga." Damon dice en voz un poco ahogada.

En ese instante, todo cae en su lugar para Elena. "Tú la amas."

"¿Qué?" Damon le pregunta confuso. "No sabes lo que estás hablando Elena."

Elena mira a Damon que se voltea dándole la espalda. Era doloroso darse cuenta de lo que hacia. Era algo que dudaba que alguna vez seria capaz de superar; Damon estar enamorado de alguien más. "Entonces mírame a los ojos y dime que no la amas." Él la enfrenta de nuevo, pero no dice nada. "Hazlo Damon." ella aprieta sus dientes. "Dime que no la amas."

"Por supuesto que la amo Elena." Damon dice molesto con frustración. "Ella es mi amiga, la quiero porque es mi amiga."

"Si claro." Elena le replica dándole la espalda abriendo la puerta de la habitación antes de mirarlo. "Sigue engañándote a ti mismo Damon. Pero tu y yo sabemos la verdad."

Con eso sale de la habitación dejando a un Damon pensativo atrás.

* * *

El cielo de medianoche se convirtió en una sombra de color rosa color de rosa como el sol comenzó a subir. Damon había estado conduciendo sin parar durante horas; sin prestar atención a dónde iba, pero sólo con la esperanza de poner la mayor distancia entre él, Elena y Mystic Falls como era humanamente posible.

Incluso con su humanidad y emociones recién apagadas, hizo poco para amortiguar el dolor de los recuerdos que tenía de Elizabeth. La pura agonía que sentía por la pérdida de ella era demasiado para él de manejar. En los siglos que había estado viviendo, nunca había experimentado tal dolor. No con Katherine. Ni siquiera con Elena. En sus momentos de quietud, Damon a menudo se maravilló de cómo una chica había logrado efectuar no sólo su vida, sino también su alma. Ahora sabia que desde que se conocieron hace siglos prácticamente.

Haciendo caso omiso de los límites de velocidad, Damon presionó su pie aún más frente al acelerador deleitándose con la sensación de libertad que sentía, como Mystic Falls se convirtió en nada más que un mal recuerdo.


	42. Capítulo 42

Elizabeth había visto la tristeza en el rostro de Damon cuando le había devuelto los recuerdos. Se había despedido de él y ahora podía irse en paz.

Pero su paz no duró mucho, justo después que se había reunido con Enzo, una fuerza mayor a ella la había envuelto llevándola lejos a un lugar solitario y oscuro, donde solo estaba ella. No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero lo único que hacia era caminar y caminar intentando encontrar una salida al lugar solitario. Estaba asustada, no iba a negarlo, todo era oscuro, frío, la niebla la rodeaba. Ella estaba muerta. Lo sabía, pero eso no impedía que sintiera miedo y desesperación por sentirse completamente sola.

Más tarde un dolor la desconcertó, este comenzó a crecer dentro de ella, empezando desde su pecho y exparciendose por todo su cuerpo con lentitud. Dolía mucho, le recordaba el dolor de su transformación a vampiro cuando sus padres habían muerto. Sabía perfectamente que no era una persona buena, claro que no merecía el cielo o la paz, si es que algo de eso existía pero eso definitivamente no era la muerte. O eso creía. Ella gritó agarrando su pecho dejándose caer al suelo, cuando el dolor se volvió insoportable. Sentía que se quemaba de adentro hacia afuera, no tenía ni idea del tiempo transcurrido hasta que el dolor desapareció totalmente. Y entonces pudo abrir los ojos de nuevo, aunque ya no en el lugar solitario y oscuro que había estado. Estaba viva de nuevo. Mira hacia arriba enseguida. ¿Dónde estoy?

"Elizabeth." oye una voz llamándola. Ella se incorpora hacia arriba sentándose y mira primero a dos extraños, y después a Elijah, Klaus y Stefan. Sus caras mostraban sorpresa y mucha confusión.

"Elizabeth." repitió Elijah captando de nuevo la atención de Elizabeth que mira hacia él enseguida. Él no puede evitar detallarla por completo cerciorándose que estaba bien que el hechizo habia funcionado. Aparentemente todo se encontraba bien.

"¿Qué está pasándome?" Elizabeth logra preguntar. "¿C...Como estoy viva?"

"Tranquila. No entres en pánico." Elijah pidió al verla respirando con dificultad.

"Tranquila, ¿Cómo?" Elizabeth pregunta antes de mirarse las manos. "Si aparentemente había muerto y ahora estoy viva de nuevo. ¿Quién puede no entrar en pánico con eso?"

"Elizabeth, cálmate, todo esta bien. Te explicaremos todo." Stefan interviene acercándose a su amiga que lo mira enseguida.

"Stefan..." Elizabeth susurra con nerviosismo mientras extendía su mano para que él la tomara. Cuando lo hace ella lo acerca abrazándolo enseguida. "¿Qué está pasando? Tengo miedo. Todo estaba oscuro y había mucho dolor, luego despierto aquí. No quiero que esto no sea real y que despierte en esa oscuridad de nuevo."

"Tranquila, esto es real, estas bien ahora." Stefan susurra en tono suave mientras acariciaba el cabello de Elizabeth. Enseguida sintió como su respiración se normalizaba.

Se quedaron asi un tiempo mientras los demas miraban y esperaban, hasta que Elizabeth sintió algo que en mucho tiempo no había sentido, hambre, pero no por comida, si no por sangre, la sangre de Stefan que era humano. Su cara se transformo y enseguida sintió sus colmillos salir. Ella se sacudió rápidamente antes de alejarse bruscamente de Stefan lo mas que pudo. Aunque lo mas lejos fue el otro lado de la habitación donde estaba. Enseguida preguntas llegaron a ella. ¿Era un vampiro de nuevo? "Soy vampiro de nuevo." dijo afirmando lo obvio.

Los demás la veían con cautela con su rostro transformado en vampiro. Stefan decidió acercarse a ella de nuevo. "Oye, esta bien..."

"No." Elizabeth lo detuvo mientras aguantaba la respiración e intentaba no atacar a Stafan. "No te acerques, puedo lastimarte Stefan. Tengo demasiada sed y tu sangre me atrae demasiado."

"Ya vinimos preparados para eso." Klaus hablo por primera vez, se acerco enseguida a Elizabeth que se tenso visiblemente al verlo. Él le tendió una bolsa de sangre. "Esto lo trajimos para mitigar tu sed."

Elizabeth lo mira largo rato con desconfianza, pero su sed era mayor, y no quería lastimar a Stefan. Así toma la bolsa enseguida y bebe de ella con rapidez, saciando su sed. Cuando termina surgen de nuevo las preguntas. "Ahora explíquenme que sucedió? Y como están ustedes aquí?" pregunto mirando a Elijah y Klaus.

"Es muy facil." Klaus intervino de nuevo. "Nos enteramos de tu muerte y fuimos a buscarte, te trajimos a Nueva Orleans, después de no darnos por vencidos dejando que quedaras muerta, buscamos opciones para revivirte, así encontré a estas dos personas que ayudaron con el hechizo para traerte de regreso." dijo el híbrido señalando a los dos brujos. "Intentaron por meses hasta que lo lograron, y ahora estas aquí. Y como sabrás cuando alguien sobrenatural es resucitado este vuelve a su ser original, y tu hermana regresaste a ser una híbrida como siempre fuiste desde el principio."

Elizabeth se mira las manos brevemente, ahora si tenia todo claro, era de nuevo una híbrida. Ella mira hacia una de las velas en la habitación decidiendo ver si tenia su magia. "Ignes." susurra y enseguida las velas se encienden con mucha intensidad. Ella sonríe antes de mirar a los demás en la habitación que miraban hacia las velas y luego a ella, unos con admiración y otros con orgullo. Enseguida mira a Stefan. "Pero si estoy viva, Elena..."

"Ella esta bien." Stefan dijo enseguida acercandose de nuevo a ella. "El hechizo literalmente se cumplió. Decía que Elena no despertaría hasta que tu murieras y bueno tu cuerpo murió por un tiempo."

OH... Claro. Penso Elizabeth, eso era bueno, el misterio estaba resuelto.

"Bien creo que es hora de volver." Elizabeth dice mirando a Elijah y Klaus que claramente no se ven de acuerdo. "Quiero verlos a todos."

* * *

Elizabeth y Stefan estaban preparandose para irse de la gran casa en la frontera de New Orleans.

Elijah fue el primero en acercarse a Elizabeth. "Esto es por si te da frío en el camino, es de Rebekah." dijo ofreciendole la chaqueta a Elizabeth.

"Gracias." Elizabeth dijo agarrando la chaqueta antes de ponersela. "Mejor ahora, él camino sera largo."

Klaus se acerco en ese momento. "Supongo que seguiremos caminos diferentes, así que procura no meterte en problemas que terminen contigo muerta. No tenemos tiempo para estarte resucitando." él dijo antes de cruzar mirada con Stefan comunicandole que cuidara de Elizabeth con la mirada antes de irse rapidamente.

"Eso, fue extraño..." Elizabeth dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Es su manera de decirte que te cuides." Elijah le explica a Elizabeth. "Y lo secundo, por favor mantente fuera de problemas. Veras, no ofrezco esto muy a menudo pero si necesitas algo, cuenta conmigo."

"Gracias." respondió Elizabeth asintiendo. "Lo tendre en cuanta Elijah."

* * *

Fue un paseo tranquilo, se sentía bien. Elizabeth miraba alrededor a los árboles, sintiendo el aire de la noche cepillar sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos y sonrió mientras caminaba, apreciando la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo. Mientras podía escuchar a Stefan hablando por teléfono.

"Alaric. Necesito que vayan de inmediato a la casa de huéspedes."

"¿Qué paso?" pregunta Alaric.

"Tienen que verlo. Les mostraré cuando llegue." Stefan le dijo antes de colgar la llamada.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de huéspedes, el corazón de Elizabeth dió un vuelco, sabiendo Damon estaba justo dentro de la casa, el chico que amaba estaba tan cerca y no tenía idea de que estaba viva todavía.

Ella suspiro y salio del auto junto con Stefan y caminaron a la casa.

"Lista?" Stefan le pregunta deteniendose de abrir la puerta.

Elizabeth le sonrie mientras su corazón latio rapidamente. "Mas lista que nunca."

"Bien." Stefan acepta abriendo la puerta antes de entrar. Primero entró él con Elizabeth mas resagada. Al entrar a la sala vio a sus amigos reunidos todos fijando su mirada en él enseguida.

"¿Donde estabas?" Caroline pregunta poniendose de pie. "Estas meses afuera sin decir a donde ibas y de la nada llamas y dices que debes mostrarnos algo."

"Así es Caroline, tengo que mostrarles algo que estuve buscando y que por fin encontré." Stefan le dice a su esposa que se cruza de hombros.

"¿Y que es eso que tienes que mostrarnos?"

"Ven." Stefan mira a Elizabeth que habia esperado afuera.

Todos en la sala sueltan una exclamación impresionada al ver a Elizabeth que entraba mirandolos tímidamente. "Hola de nuevo."

Todos la miran con sorpresa, confusión y alegría. Los ojos de Caroline se llenan de lágrimas antes de correr a abrazar a Elizabeth. "Elizabeth estas despierta ¿Cómo sucedió?"

"Es una historia larga." Elizabeth le dice cuando logra separarse de la rubia.

"Puedes decirnos después." Bonnie dijo con lagrimas tambien en los ojos antes de tambien abrazar a Elizabeth. "Lo importante es que estas aqui de nuevo."

Cuando se separaron fue el turno de Matt de abrazar a Elizabeth con fuerza. "Es bueno verte viva Elise."

"Gracias Matt, tambien me alegra estarlo creeme." Elizabeth le dice antes de mirar a Alaric que se habia quedado de último solo observando. "Esta bien Alaric, soy real. Tu sobrina falsa esta viva."

Ante la broma Alaric sonríe acercandose a la chica que habia visto siempre como una hija. "Es un poco irreal que estes frente a nosotros despues de meses y por lo que veo como híbrida?"

Elizabeth asiente enseguida. "Esa es una de las tantas cosas que debo explicarles, pero primero..." ella mira alrededor percatandose que Damon no estaba por ningun lado. "¿Donde esta Damon?"

* * *

"¿Dónde está Damon?" La voz de Matt de repente corta a través del murmullo de las conversaciones y todos los del grupo se quedan en silencio.

Haciendo una mueca, Stefan frunce el ceño. Una vez que él se había asegurado de que Elizabeth estaba bien, de inmediato sus pensamientos y la energía se había destinado a ponerse en contacto con su hermano desaparecido. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, sin embargo, no tuvo suerte.

"Sí, debería estar aquí, estoy segura que estará como niño con regalo nuevo." Caroline añade.

"Él no contesta el teléfono." Stefan dice secamente.

"¿Ni siquiera sabe que Elizabeth está viva?" Matt cuestiona.

Aunque Matt no podía describir a Damon como un amigo, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que el vampiro verdaderamente feliz una vez que supiera que Elizabeth había regresado.

"No." Stefan dice.

"¿Qué? De alguna manera tienes que decirle." Matt dice molesto. "Tal vez esa sea la solución de regresarle su humanidad."

"¿No crees que lo he intentado? Él no contesta su teléfono y no tengo ni idea de dónde está." Stefan dice con frustración.

"Incluso llame a Alaric y dijo que no ha visto a Damon desde hace tiempo."

"Bueno, tenemos que encontrarlo. ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a decirle a Elizabeth que Damon no esta aquí porque desapareció?" Caroline pregunta.

"¿Como que desapareció?" La súbita aparición de Elizabeth sorprende a todos. "¿Donde esta el?"

"No sabemos." dice Elena con pesar.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo sabes?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Elena un poco molesta, lo primero que le había dicho era que cuidara de Damon, y no lo habia hecho. "Stefan? ¿Dónde diablos está Damon? Dime que no apago su humanidad por favor."

Caminando hacia Elizabeth, Stefan se detiene a sólo pulgadas de distancia de ella y pone sus dos manos sobre los hombros. Podía sentir que estaba empezando a ponerse histérica, y sabía que ella tendría que calmarse antes de que él sería capaz de hablar de las acciones de Damon. "Hey, lo encontraremos, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo tienes que calmarte primero."

"Encontrarlo?" Elizabeth pregunta confundida. "¿No saben dónde está? Él es tu hermano. Se suponía que evitarían que perdiera su humanidad."

"Él salió de la ciudad días después que Klaus te llevo lejos. Estaba desesperado porque no sabia donde te habían llevado, te busco en todos lados, pero solo desaparecieron." Stefan le explica a Elizabeth mirando las emociones de la muchacha. "Elise, tu muerte lo destruyo. No podía hacer frente a la pérdida por lo que apagó sus emociones."

"No quería que esto pasara." Elizabeth susurra. Un millón de pensamientos corren por su mente. ¿Dónde estaba Damon? ¿Por qué no había regresado a Mystic Falls ahora que estaba viva? ¿Qué le había sucedido durante los meses que ella había muerto? ¿La odiaría por ocultarle la verdad? "¿Como paso? Elena estaba de regreso, pensé que eso lo confortaría y lo ayudaría a pasar por el dolor."

"Mientras estabas muerta Damon se salió de los carriles. No era él mismo." Elena dice ganándose la atención de Elizabeth. "Intente que hablara conmigo, pero solo me alejo, no me dejo ayudarlo."

Un sentimiento de temor, tan espeso como el alquitrán negro, fluye a través del cuerpo vampiro recién restablecido de Elizabeth. "¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Qué hizo? Diganme. Por favor."

Con un trago, Stefan a regañadientes comienza a explicar los acontecimientos de los últimos meses con la ayuda de Caroline y Elena. Observa con gran pesar que la cara de Elizabeth palidecía con cada palabra, como explicaba el comportamiento espiral de Damon, el asesinato de mujeres inocentes, su deseo de cortar a sí mismo de todo el mundo que había conocido todo porque Elizabeth había muerto.

Cuando Stefan finalmente termina, Elizabeth se encuentra de pie en silencio y aturdida. Le dolía el corazón dolorosamente por el vampiro que amaba. De alguna manera, tenía que llegar a Damon. Otra vez. Una sensación extraña se sobrepone en Elizabeth, el sonido de Stefan llamándola por su nombre invade la niebla a través de su mente. "Elizabeth estás bien?"

"Acabo de volver de entre los muertos y mi mejor amigo ha desaparecido y está asesinando a mujeres por doquier. Dame un minuto para tomar en lo loco que es la vida. Cada decisión que tomo siempre trae consecuencias." Elizabeth dice pasando sus dedos por su largo cabello. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar; averiguar cuál sería su próximo movimiento. Todos habían estado extasiados cuando la habían encontrado con vida sólo unas horas antes, pero ahora la prioridad de Elizabeth no eran ellos. Era Damon. Damon tenía que estar de vuelta a donde pertenecía. "Tenemos que encontrar a Damon."

"Hemos tratado." Alaric argumenta, preocupado por su amigo.

Elizabeth no duda ni por un solo segundo que sus amigos habían tratado de ponerse en contacto con Damon; sobre todo por su repentina resurrección. Estaba claro que Damon no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Estaba demasiado lejos para traerlo de regreso? De repente una idea viene a la cabeza de Elizabeth. Damon no quería hacer ningún tipo de contacto con su hermano o amigos, pero seguro que hablaría con ella. "¿Dónde está mi teléfono?"

"¿Tu teléfono?" Caroline repite confundida por la extraña pregunta.

"Sí, ¿dónde está?" Elizabeth pregunta cruzándose de brazos.

"Está en todavía en tu habitación-" Stefan no termina de hablar cuando Elizabeth desaparece a velocidad directo a su dormitorio. Una fina capa de polvo cubria algunas de sus pertenencias, pero era exactamente la misma desde el día en que había muerto. Nada había cambiado, eso le proporcionó un extraño consuelo. Encontro su teléfono en su mesa de noche, los ojos de Elizabeth se llenan de lágrimas de alegría cuando se da cuenta de que su cobertura para teléfonos seguía activa. Con rapidez se desplaza a través del número de Damon, apreta el botón de línea y toca sus pies con impaciencia, ya que comienza a sonar.

* * *

En una carretera desierta, Damon estaba sentado en el capó de su amado Camaro azul. Estaba mirando al cielo azul y el sol de color amarillo brillante que se elevaba en el cielo conforme pasaban los minutos. Sus pensamientos estaban vacíos. Él no pensaba en nada de Elizabeth o las muchas llamadas telefónicas de Stefan, Elena y Caroline. Ellos sólo tenian que olvidarse de él. Un timbre agudo corto su bruma pacífica, en voz alta maldice a su hermano. Damon saca el teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Su pulgar se movía sobre el botón 'rechazar' cuando de repente se detiene en su intención de rechazar la llamada. Sus ojos debían estarle jugando una mala pasada. No había absolutamente ninguna forma en que eso podría estar sucediendo. Ella estaba muerta. Vacilante, Damon acepta la llamada y pulsa el teléfono en su oreja sin dar ningún saludo.

Un torrente de emociones maltrata a Damon como el sonido de la voz de Elizabeth llena sus oídos. "Damon?"

Esa era la alegría que necesitaba. Solo por eso Damon volvería a casa. "¿Elise?" pregunta vacilante con voz temblorosa.


	43. Capítulo 43

Damon estaba ansioso por ver a Elizabeth, así que iba manejando a 50 millas y cada vez aumentaba mas a velocidades no santas. Finalmente, después de meses de entumecimiento, se reuniría con la chica que había puesto su mundo al revés. Fue un milagro que estaba viva y Damon se determinó a no perderla de nuevo. Él haría cualquier cosa que fuera para mantenerla a salvo. Ya estaba harto de que se sacrificara siempre por ellos. Su corazón salto cuando la vio parada en la entrada de la casa de huéspedes junto a Stefan. El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese momento. Su respiración era irregular, su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, y eso era bueno, muy bueno, sentía como cada sentimiento llegaba a su cuerpo, cada dolor, cada sonrisa, santísima mierda, ver a Elizabeth había logrado que recuperara por completo su humanidad.

Elizabeth a lo lejos, ve la imagen familiar del coche de Damon y su corazón da un salto de alegría. Con cada segundo que marcada, el coche se acercaba más y más hasta que el coche finalmente se redujo a un alto a sólo unos pocos pies de distancia. Casi al instante, Damon estaba fuera del coche corriendo hacia Elizabeth acortando la distancia que había entre ellos en tan sólo unos pocos segundos. En el mismo instante su cuerpo se encontró con el suyo como una explosión de felicidad y anhelo. Ella envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello como él se aferraba a su cintura, levantándola, del piso y de forma segura en su abrazo.

"Damon!" Elizabeth susurra sintiendo liberar un sollozo de alivio. Mientras abrazaba a Damon con mas fuerza.

"Mi Elizabeth." Damon se aferraba a Elizabeth con la misma ferocidad que un moribundo se aferra a sus últimas bocanadas de oxígeno. Podía tocarla. Efectivamente eso era real, ella estaba entre sus brazos. No estaban completamente seguros de cuánto tiempo permanecieron allí encerrados en su abrazo, podrían haber pasado momentos o horas antes de que Damon bajara a regañadientes a Elizabeth al suelo, retrocediendo ligeramente, permitiendo que sus ojos vagaran por ella. "No tienes ni la menor idea de cuánta falta me hacías." confiesa mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos. "No vuelvas a hacerme eso de nuevo."

"Te prometo que nunca lo haré." Elizabeth dice sonriendo. "Nunca más."

Al ver la ferocidad en que los dos se agarraban los unos a los otros, Stefan no pudo evitar sentirse intruso. Así que se dio la vuelta entrando en la casa. Con una tristeza en su corazón, Elizabeth observa a Stefan hasta que ya no podía verlo. Se distrae de nuevo al sentir la mano de Damon peinando su pelo suavemente, ella mira de nuevo al hombre que amaba con una sonrisa calentamiento.

"Eres vampira de nuevo." dice Damon sonriendo, con un brillo en sus ojos, sintiendo como su corazón volvía a latir por primera vez después de varios meses. Elizabeth no pudo evitar devolvérsela.

"Elijah y Klaus, buscaron unos brujos que hicieron algo, no se que..." dice ella mirándolo sin apartar su mirada de sus ojos, que pensó no vería nunca mas. "Pero me trajo de vuelta, justo como era desde un principio."

Damon sonríe de nuevo peinando el cabello de Elizabeth de nuevo, antes de ponerse serio. "No vuelvas a hacer eso Elizabeth, no te arriesgues a morir de nuevo por favor."

Esta vez Elizabeth ve cierto dolor regresar en su mirada, no puede evitar traerlo en un abrazo fuerte, para indicarle que estaba allí con el, que era real... "Te lo prometo Damon."

Habían pasado diez minutos y todavía estaban aferrados en ese abrazo. Damon estaba contento allí de pie sintiendo el eco de los latidos del corazón de Elizabeth a través de sus huesos latentes. Se alejó lo suficiente para mirarla levantando su mano para acariciarle la mejilla antes de inclinar su frente con la de ella, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, de que ella estaba bien, ella estaba ahí con él y Dios ayudara a cualquiera o cualquier cosa que intentara hacerle daño en su presencia.

"Estoy agotada." Elizabeth dice en voz baja después del largo silencio.

"Yo también, yo no sé cuándo fue la última vez que dormí toda la noche." Damon dice también en voz baja antes de que ambos rieran suavemente a lo que era claramente un sentimiento compartido. "Vamos a entrar para poder descansar?"

"Sí, vamos." Elizabeth dice al mismo tiempo que Damon se alejaba un poco de ella pero manteniendo la posesión de sus manos, antes de que ambos caminaran hacia la casa.

* * *

Elizabeth sonreía grandemente con Damon aun agarrando una de sus manos.

"Oye, Rick, gusto en verte." Damon saluda mirando a su mejor amigo y luego a Stefan. "Hermano."

"Es bueno tenerte de regreso." Stefan responde asintiendo solamente. "Debes explicar muchas cosas Damon."

Elizabeth miro entre ambos hermanos sintiendo la tensión clara en el ambiente. "Yo creo que iré a servirles algo." dijo ella soltándose del agarre de Damon antes de caminar hacia la esquina de la habitación por el gabinete de bebidas sin percatarse como los ojos del vampiro la miraban intensamente mientras se alejaba.

"Damon." Stefan llamo a su hermano llamando su atención enseguida.

"Si... Yo..." Damon titubeo un poco antes de hablar con claridad. "Claro que debo hablar de muchas cosas, donde estuve, que hice y porque. Lo tengo claro hermano."

"No solo debes darme explicaciones a mi." Stefan responde con sarcasmo. "Es a Elena a quien debes hablarle, explicarle porque te fuiste."

Damon bajo la mirada al suelo, antes de mirar a Elizabeth brevemente. "Hay muchas razones por las que me fui Stefan." dice antes de ver a su hermano de nuevo. "Ya buscare la manera de hablar con Elena."

"Aquí están las bebidas." Elizabeth se acerco de nuevo dándole un vaso a cada hombre de la sala. Cuando le dio la de Damon, este rozo deliberadamente su pulgar en la parte superior de su mano. Ella suspiro antes de alejarse de la mirada de simpatía de Damon.

Alaric se aclaro la garganta antes de mirar su reloj. "Bueno yo creo que mejor sera que me vaya, ya llego tarde." dice levantándose del sofá.

"Si, yo haré lo mismo." Stefan responde levantándose también. "Debo recoger a Caroline en el trabajo."

Alaric miró a Damon. "Es bueno tenerte de regreso. Espero que no hayas hecho tanto desastre. Hablaremos mañana."

"No hay problema Rick, hablaremos mejor mañana." Damon responde mientras caminaba con Alaric hacia la puerta.

Stefan se acerca a Elizabeth antes de abrazarla con fuerza. "Por favor no te metas en problemas mientras no estoy, sé lo difícil que es para ti, pero por favor inténtalo, por mí. No estaré muchas horas afuera."

"Lo prometo." Elizabeth sonríe antes de apartarse del abrazo un poco. "Creo que iré a dormir temprano, aun estoy cansada con eso del regreso de la muerte."

Stefan asintió con la cabeza levemente. "Bien, descansa entonces."

Elizabeth asintió antes de verlo alejarse hacia la entrada. Ella suspiro de cansancio antes de sentarse en uno de los muebles y oír a Stefan hablar con Damon.

"Cuida de ella, por favor, mientras este fuera. Asegúrate de que no pase nada con ella."

"Lo prometo." Damon respondió. Y Elizabeth sintió que su corazón se agitaba con el calor de nuevo.

Escucho los pasos de Damon regresando, antes de verlo en la entrada de la sala mirándola fijamente en silencio por lo que parecieron horas. Ella se aclaro la garganta pensando que decir. "No me mires tanto. Vas a gastarme."

"Tenemos que hablar." Es lo único que responde Damon.

Elizabeth baja la mirada enseguida a sus manos. "No se de que hablas..."

"Sabes muy bien de que hablo Elizabeth." Damon replica dando unos pasos cerca del mueble donde estaba sentada. "Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme y decirme porque."

"No hay nada de que hablar." Elizabeth susurro en voz baja aun sin mirarlo. "No ahora."

Damon suspiró antes de arrodillarse delante de Elizabeth, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran con los suyos. "Tienes que explicarme muchas cosas, por favor, hay tanto que no entiendo..."

Elizabeth miro los ojos azules suaves de Damon antes de desviar la mirada hacia otro lado. Antes de inclinarse hacia atrás en el sofá, lejos de él. "No puedo ahora. Entiende por favor."

Damon se acercó a Elizabeth de nuevo, su cara a la de ella. "Si no quieres hablar de esto, entonces está bien. Pero sabes que tendremos que hablar de esto, algún día."

Elizabeth se encontró incapaz de apartar la mirada de su cara ahora, aun había la desesperación de darle un beso, la desesperación de estar en sus brazos después de revivir una vez mas. Ella lo había extrañado. Y la verdad por triste y patético que fuera aun se encontraba amándolo incluso si estaba con Elena. "Te prometo que te explicare todo, y responderé todas las preguntas que tengas Damon." ella le promete. "Pero por favor no ahora."

Damon se queda en silencio unos segundos antes de asentir. "Esta bien. Por hoy no." dice antes de levantarse del suelo y mirarla desde arriba. "Pero después hablaremos. Es un trato."

Elizabeth sonríe escuchando la broma en la voz de Damon, sabiendo que la tensión se había desvanecido. "Es un trato."

* * *

Mas tarde Elizabeth y Damon estaban acostados uno al lado del otro mirando al techo mientras hablaban de todo y nada. Pero siempre evitando hablar del pasado y ciertos temas que aun no habían quedado de acuerdo en hablar. Así duran hasta que Elizabeth empezó a sentir sus parpados pesados. Damon vio esto e intento levantarse de la cama para dejarla dormir pero ella se lo impidió agarrándolo de su mano.

"Estas segura?" pregunto él aun erguido mirando la expresión cansada de Elizabeth que bostezo antes de asentir a su pregunta. "Esta bien."

Elizabeth sonrió mientras se acurrucaba en una bola pequeña. Damon frunció el ceño y sin pensarlo la atrajo hacia sí hasta que se encontrara con gusto a su lado. "Espero que esto no sea raro para ti."

"Espero que no es raro para ti cuando digo que esto es todo lo que quiero en este momento." Elizabeth admitió, apoyando la mejilla contra su pecho y envolviendo sus dedos en el material de la puesta en común de la camisa, ya que se levantó un poco de su estómago. Damon zumbaba en la parte posterior de la garganta mientras Elizabeth cerraba los ojos tratando de acercarse más a la sensación de las vibraciones que corrían a través de él.

"Desde que llegué de vuelta, esto es todo lo que he querido, créeme. Aunque tengo miedo de que si me duermo, mañana desaparezcas y caiga en una realidad donde no estés otra vez." Damon dice en voz baja, cada vez más cerca y más cerca del sueño.

"Duerme tranquilo Damon." Elizabeth susurra suavemente. "Mañana estaré aquí mismo. Es una promesa."

Damon sonrió un poco antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño al igual que Elizabeth que sintió la mano de Damon sobre la de ella que se aferraba a su camisa y la otra mano la sentía alrededor de su cintura con una firmeza que la hacía sentir al instante segura y protegida. Para Damon, el latido del corazón de Elizabeth y su respiración lentamente reparaban las partes destrozadas de su alma.

* * *

Elizabeth se despierta al día siguiente dándose cuenta que Damon ya se había levantado de la cama. Ella se estira preparándose para el nuevo día. Emocional y físicamente agotada, lo único que quería hacer era tomar una ducha de agua caliente y despejar su mente.

Cuando logro levantarse de la cama se fue al baño metiéndose bajo la ducha divina, tomándose tiempo para lavarse el pelo y su cuerpo, finalmente sintiéndose relajada. Cuando termino se vistió para bajar a la sala de estar. Ella no sabía que estaba caminando hacia una pesada escena en el sofá. Debería no sentiré incomoda al ver a Damon y Elena besándose. Pero lo hace. Aun así se queda mirándolos, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que ella estaba en la sala de estar también. Con una punzada en el corazón estudia la forma en que las manos de Damon deambulaban por el cuerpo de Elena.

Con mucho tacto, trata de irse sin ser vista pero tropieza con una pequeña mesa. Solo así hace sentido de su presencia. Ni un segundo más tarde, Damon se detiene cuando la ve, más o menos tirando Elena lejos de él, causando que Elena mirara alrededor buscando una respuesta a la pregunta que probablemente estaba empezando a construirse en su cabeza.

"Oh... Hola Elizabeth." Elena saluda cuando sus ojos caen sobre Elizabeth. "No te oímos entrar."

"Claramente no." Elizabeth dice forzando una sonrisa. No había otra manera de tomar la situación ante ella, fingir diversión era lo único.

"Esto no es lo que parece." Damon le dice a Elizabeth. Ambas chicas fijan sus miradas confusas en el.

Elena duda un poco pero después se levanta con cuidado del regazo de Damon.

"Bueno, creo que debo irme al hospital. Ya casi es mi turno." dice antes de inclinarse hacia Damon dándole un rápido beso en los labios y voltearse de nuevo hacia Elizabeth. "Nos veremos después." con eso pasa por un lado de Elizabeth caminando fuera de la sala de estar. Cuando se cierra la puerta, Damon aparece inmediatamente delante de Elizabeth.

"Lo siento que tuvieras que presenciar todo eso." se disculpa él, sonando realmente mal por ello.

"Esta bien Damon. No tienes que disculparte." Elizabeth dice la verdad. "Elena es tu novia. Es normal que se besen entre ustedes." Con eso ella frota levemente su hombro antes de caminar hacia el sótano para buscar bolsas de sangre.


	44. Capítulo 44

"Así que esa fue la primera vez que te mostraste con alguien humano?" Damon pregunta y Elizabeth asiente. Ambos estaban hablando sobre los recuerdos de Damon de su pasado. "Supongo que eso me hacia especial?"

"Lo eras." Elizabeth responde sonriendo recordando al Damon humano.

Ambos se quedan en un silencio cómodo hasta que Damon decide romperlo. "Está funcionando, ¿sabes?" Él dice, acercándose a la barandilla del puente Wickery.

"Estás asimilando todo cada día mas. Eso es bueno." Elizabeth responde detrás de él.

"Creo que lo estoy asimilando, igual que cuando me entere que eras vampiro." Damon responde sonriendo un poco. "Aunque no voy a negarte que tuve miedo cuando vi tu cara transformada. Pero solo duro unos segundos."

"Es entendible." Elizabeth dice dando un paso para quedar parada a su lado. "Yo también me hubiera asustado si hubiera visto un monstruo como yo."

"Nunca fuiste un monstruo para mi." Damon le replica volteándose para quedar frente a ella.

"Lo era. Pude hacerte daño." Elizabeth responde. "La primera vez quise matarte, tu sangre olía demasiado bien."

"Wao, es bueno saber que nunca te decidiste a matarme." Damon responde.

"No pude hacerlo. Y menos porque la primera vez que me viste como en realidad era, no tenías miedo." Elizabeth susurra llevando sus manos a la cara de Damon rastreando los dedos por debajo de sus ojos al lugar donde ahora sus ojos cambiaban por ser vampiro. "Creo que sabias que nunca te haría daño."

Ambos se quedan mirándose largo rato. Elizabeth sintiéndose un poco incomoda empieza a tirar sus manos lejos, pero Damon le agarra las muñecas y no deja que se aparte. "No." habla en voz baja, mirándola a los ojos.

Él pone las manos en la cara de Elizabeth sobre sus mejillas, cepillando sus dedos contra su cara antes de inclinarse mas cerca de ella. Ese simple gesto se sentía bien. Sus labios estaban a pulgadas de distancia, cuando finalmente Elizabeth se retira hacia atrás.

"Estas con Elena." Habla ella rápidamente con la respiración un poco agitada.

"Si, Elena." Damon responde confundido mientras daba un paso atrás. "Lo siento, me deje llevar. Por un momento sentí que debía besarte."

"Esto no puede pasar." Elizabeth susurra antes de darse la vuelta. "Tal vez el recordar te haga sentir confundido. Si eso debe ser."

"Que? Confundido?" Damon pregunta antes de negar con la cabeza. "Eso no es verdad..."

"Si lo es." Elizabeth lo interrumpe volteando a verlo. "Tu amas a Elena. Eso que sentiste solo fue por el momento."

"Si, tal vez." Damon responde en voz baja, pero no muy convencido. Sabe que lo sintió no era cosa del momento. Pero por el miedo en los ojos de Elizabeth decidió mantenerse en silencio y seguirle la corriente.

"Creo que es mejor que regresemos." Elizabeth dice después de un incomodo silencio.

Damon no le responde, solo asiente apartándose a un lado para que ella pasara. Cuando lo hace se queda atrás mirándola con detenimiento. Y sabe que definitivamente lo que había sentido no era cosa del momento.

* * *

Llegando cansada a la casa de huéspedes. Elizabeth entra dejando su chaqueta en la puerta, antes de caminar hacia la sala. Para su colmo una vez mas ve a Damon con Elena. Solo que esta vez no se estaban besando. Ambos se miraban muy tensos y de pie muy juntos. "Oh, Lo siento! De nuevo intrometiendome. Pero descuiden ya los dejo solos..."

"No, Elizabeth esta bien." Elena la interrumpe mirando a Damon brevemente.

"Ya yo me iba. Tengo que ir a hacer un poco de estudio para la fase final, así que pondré al día contigo después ok?" Espero el asentimiento de Damon antes de darse la vuelta saliendo de la sala como si tuviera perros del infierno tras ella.

Elizabeth la observo hasta que había salido de la casa cerrando la puerta. "Creo que interrumpí en un mal momento. Ambos estaban muy tensos."

"Es porque estuvimos juntos mientras no estabas, pero yo..." Damon empezó a escusarse pero Elizabeth lo corta enseguida.

"Oh... Bueno, eso es normal en un noviazgo Damon..." Elizabeth dice tratando de no dejar rastro de amargura o ironía. Estaba demasiado cansada y preparada para eso. Ella ya había esperado que eso ocurriera.

"Elizabeth, te juro que no es..." Damon dice suplicante.

"¿Qué? No es lo que parece? ¿No serio? Fue un accidente? ¿Qué podrías decirme que me hiciera sentir mejor acerca de esto?" Elizabeth le pregunta interrumpiéndolo. No estaba preparada para que él hiciera un intento de explicar sus acciones. Eso la tomó por sorpresa. "Yo no quiero hacerte daño. Esto no quiere decir nada, era sólo un espolón estúpida del momento!" Damon dice con la esperanza de ganar el perdón que él no sabía ya le era otorgado.

"No, yo realmente lo siento Damon." Elizabeth se disculpa sinceramente. "No quiero hacer esto más difícil de lo que ya es. No voy a llorar o gritar o hacer que te sientas culpable. Sólo espero que de alguna manera nuestra relación sea suficiente para que todavía te preocupes por mí." Con un suspiro, continua. "El que yo haya regresado, no cambia nada entre nosotros. Todo seguirá igual."

A Damon le molesto esta actitud de ella más que una pelea a gritos, abofetearlo o el uso de los aneurismas en él. Ni siquiera parecía molesta o despreciada. Ella estaba tratando de hacer luz de lo que claramente sucedía entre ellos! El era el que parecía más roto en torno a ella que ella. Se veía como si ya lo esperaba y no guardaba rencor en contra de cualquiera de ellos. Ella aceptaba todo como si no fuera gran cosa. No entendía. "¿Por qué estás tan tranquila sobre esto? ¿Por qué no estas molesta?"

"Damon, vamos. Nada de esto es exactamente una sorpresa. Fue más o menos escrito en la pared desde el principio. Han sido meses, prácticamente desde que morí que Elena y tu no se han tocado entre sí, no más de un beso platónico en los labios. Simplemente empecé a prepararme antes de tiempo porque pude ver donde estaba toda la partida." Elizabeth habla en voz baja y tranquilizadora, tratando de calmar su agitación. Francamente, ella no entendía lo que quería que hiciera. ¿Quería que ella se enojara, y sintiera resentimiento hacia ellos? ¿No debería estar en éxtasis que ella no lo estaba aplastando contra la pared por la ira que en realidad sentía? "No tienes que sentirte culpable, yo sabía todo esto. Elena y tu continúan su relación y eso es todo. Esta bien."

"¿Qué, ¿estás diciendo que todo está bien? Agua bajo el puente podemos simplemente volver a ser miembros de la banda de Scooby?" Damon pregunta un poco desquiciado. "Así que todo está bien ahora? Sólo podemos ser amigos!? No hay sentimientos encontrados en el camino ni nada? ¿Tu incluso me amas? ¿Por qué estabas tan segura de que iba a pasar?"

"Damon, no hay necesidad de que te molestes. En cuanto a si te amé, por supuesto que lo hice. Yo todavía lo hago, eres mi mejor amigo y una parte importante de mi vida. Yo estaría muerta diez veces si de no ser por ti. Por supuesto que me preocupo por ti y siempre lo haré. Yo sólo sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Elena y tu cayeran de nuevo, independientemente de todo lo que ha sucedido." Elizabeth hablaba tan rápido que incluso Damon siendo vampiro le costo un poco seguirla. "No debes sentirte culpable por amar a Elena, solo porque yo sienta algo hacia ti. Tu y yo solo somos amigos. Siempre seremos eso..."

"No quiero ser tu amigo!" Damon la interrumpió con rabia. Odiaba la forma en que Elizabeth estaba tan tranquila con todo el asunto.

"No entiendo por qué estás tan molesto. Estoy tratando de mantener la paz aquí! Sólo quiero que todos seamos amigos. Quiero que tu seas feliz. Y esa felicidad la tienes con Elena. ¿Por qué estás tratando de hacer esto difícil?" Elizabeth pregunta confusa y consternada con su agitación. Ella básicamente, estaba liberándolo de cualquier culpa o retribución tratando de mantener la buena relación que desarrollaron en los últimos años. Ella realmente pensó que al menos podían seguir siendo amigos. Ella estaba decepcionada que no parecía que incluso quisiera mas su amistad.

"Estoy enojado porque aparentemente nunca realmente te importo una mierda nuestra relación y estas completamente bien con que yo este con Elena." Damon dice entre dientes. "Además no te he volcado, sólo quería confesar lo que había hecho porque me sentía tan culpable. Pero al parecer no debí perder mi tiempo pensando en eso ya que parece no importarte. ¿Cómo puedes hablar de nosotros como, como..."

"¿Como que?" Elizabeth lo interrumpe con los ojos húmedos. "Como todos sabemos Elena es el amor de tu vida y tu lo eres de ella? ¿En serio estas enojado porque no te guardo rencor? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?"

Damon abrió la boca, probablemente para lanzar otra objeción estúpida y ella lo interrumpió de nuevo. "Lo que sea, Damon. Realmente pensé que habías cambiado para mejor y yo estaba a favor de que fueras feliz. Aunque eso me lastimara. Pero estas molesto porque no estoy con el corazón roto. ¿Te importo tan poco, que quieres verme lamentarme y sufrir por ti?"

"Elizabeth, tu no entiendes..." Damon titubea pero Elizabeth lo corta.

"No Damon, eso es todo con esta conversación." Se da la vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta de nuevo recogiendo su chaqueta para cubrirse. Quería irse a toda prisa porque estaba perdiendo la paciencia con él en ese momento. Abrió la puerta pero antes de salir volteo a verlo. "Creo que terminamos esto aquí. Sólo déjame en paz por hoy si? Necesito despejar mi mente." Con eso ella salió cerrando la puerta. Dejando a Damon atrás para pensar en su ira y resentimiento.

* * *

Elizabeth estaba cansada terminando de secar su cabello con una toalla. Ya estaba casi lista para irse a dormir, pero tenia sed. Salio de la habitación directo a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua.

"Creí que ya estabas durmiendo."

Elizabeth se sobresalta por la voz de Damon y casi deja caer el vaso al suelo. Con su corazón corriendo se voltea y mira a Damon. "Cielos Damon, te he dicho que no hagas eso, aun me acostumbro a ser vampiro de nuevo."

El sonríe levemente antes de ponerse serio. "Lo siento, pero necesitamos hablar."

"No Damon." Elizabeth le dice cruzándose de brazos. "No quiero de verdad. Hoy no. Estoy cansada, frustrada y no quiero pensar en nada solo quiero dormir."

"En algún momento debemos hablar. Lo sabes." Damon le dice, luego la mira largo rato, lo que incomoda un poco a Elizabeth. Pareciera que estuviera viendo su alma.

"Ehh... Tal vez pero ahora solo voy a dormir." Tartamudea ella un poco desviando su mirada de la de Damon. No se sentía cómoda con el en una misma habitación todavía. Se disponía a irse, pero cuando paso a su lado el la agarro del brazo deteniéndola.

"Espera." Damon la regresa haciendo que lo mire. "Debo decirte algo. Necesito hacerlo."

Elizabeth frunce el ceño un poco y se suelta del agarre de Damon. "¿Por qué tienes que decirlo ahora? Porque no mañana?"

"Bueno, porque lo que voy a decir es... probablemente la cosa más egoísta que he dicho en mi vida." Damon duda un poco.

"Que pasa Damon?" Elizabeth le pregunta ansiosa porque no la esta mirando a los ojos, y aunque se dijo que no le importaba nada sobre Damon, era mentira, le preocupaba y siempre lo haría.

"Yo, sólo tengo que decirlo una vez. Sólo tienes que escucharlo." Damon se inclina un poco y toma las manos de Elizabeth entre las suyas apretándolas suavemente antes de mirarla. Ella mira sus manos unos segundos y levanta su mirada encontrándose con la de él. "Me gustas, Elizabeth." solo susurra esto y el rostro de la muchacha frente a el cambia radicalmente de uno de confusión, a uno de asombro. Damon escucha como el corazón de ella se acelera un poco. "No se si estoy desviando mis sentimientos por Elena hacia ti, o si ya estaban allí." Damon dice soltando sus manos y ahora acunando su cara. "Lo único que se, es que me gustas Elizabeth y eso me confunde, porque también me gusta Elena..." Damon ve como lagrimas empiezan a salir por los ojos de Elizabeth. "Yo se que tu me amas Elizabeth, y me gustaría devolverte todos tus sentimientos." Damon le dice limpiando las lagrimas de ella con sus dedos, pero a medida que las seca vienen mas. "No te merezco Elizabeth, solo te hago sufrir. Me gustaría poder amarte como tu quieres pero no puedo. Mereces a alguien que te ame incondicionalmente." Él cierra los ojos y se inclina y la besa en la frente. "Dios, me gustaría que todo fuera mas sencillo." Se separa un poco de ella y la mira a los ojos.

"Por que me estas diciendo esto Damon?" Pregunta ella, queriendo apartar la mirada de el pero no puede. "Me estas lastimando, mas de lo que piensas."

"Lo se. Y lo lamento... Yo solo..." Damon se calla unos segundos alejándose de Elizabeth para despejar su mente.

Elizabeth cierra los ojos unos segundos antes de volver a abrirlos. "Estas confundido Damon." Ella dice haciendo que volteara a verla enseguida. "Lo que dices sentir por mi, no es real. Son tus recuerdos los que están hablando. Aquello que sentías por mi es lo que esta hablando." ella levanta una mano para acallarlo cuando iba a interrumpir. "Tus sentimientos reales están con Elena. Y estoy feliz con eso. Créeme. Ahora de verdad dejemos este tema aquí. Estoy cansada y quiero dormir."

Con eso pasa a un lado de Damon que no hace ningún movimiento por detenerla esa vez. Estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando escucha su voz de nuevo.

"No creo que sea confusión Elizabeth."

Ella se queda quieta unos segundos a mitad de escalera. Siente sus ojos humedecerse de nuevo así que respira hondo para calmarse y terminar de subir las escaleras. Cuando entra en su habitación se sienta en su cama mirando hacia la ventana. Estaba confundida, se sentía triste y muy sola. No entendía porque Damon la estaba lastimando. El estaba confundiendo sus sentimientos con los recuerdos de ellos. Solo eso. Respira hondo y sacude su cabeza antes de acostarse en la cama mirando al techo. Siente enseguida que de sus ojos empiezan a salir lagrimas sin su consentimiento. Así se queda toda la noche hasta que logra dormirse.

* * *

Al día siguiente ninguno se dijo nada entre si. Tal vez porque ella lo estuvo evitando a propósito. En el trabajo de Caroline trato de concentrarse en sus tareas después que la rubia la pusiera de su ayudante. Pero siempre su mente se desviaba a su conversación con Damon la noche anterior y de como el había confesado que le gustaba. No pudo concentrarse todo el día. Así que cuando llego la noche de nuevo decidió que tenia que aclarar las cosas con Damon. Ambos no podían seguir así alejados. Ella quería recuperar aunque fuera su amistad.

Cuando entra en la casa de huéspedes, se encuentra con Stefan y Damon hablando de algo en la chimenea. Ella se acerca a ellos y se vuelve a Stefan. De su conversación ese día con Caroline, ella estaba segura de que ella no tendría que explicarle que ella necesitaba tiempo privado con Damon. "Stefan, ¿puedes darnos un minuto?"

"Claro." Stefan responde rápidamente, después de enviar a su hermano una mirada. Al salir, Damon sigue detrás de él para tomar asiento en el sofá.

Una parte de Elizabeth tenia miedo de acercarse a él, mientras que el otro insistía en que ella fuera a disculparse con él. El hecho de que él estaba bebiendo sin ella, era una señal de que ella lo había herido.

"Siento lo del otro día." comienza ella, tomando el asiento a su lado.

"¿Sabe lo que pasa cuando alguien se pone cómoda?" Damon pregunta sin mirarla.

"¿Con que?" Ella pica. Por lo general ordenaría su bebida para mirarlo a la cara, pero esa vez, ella se le queda por delante, como lo está haciendo.

"Sólo en general." él responde con calma.

"¿Que pasa?" vuelve a preguntar ella sin dejar de mirarlo.

"Ellos aceptan la situación tal como es. Incluso si no es lo mejor para ellos, lo toman porque es algo en lo que están acostumbrados." Es lo único que Damon responde.

Elizabeth creía que sabia a dónde iba esto, a excepción, de que no tenia manera de estar absolutamente segura, no con la forma en que ellos estaban sintiéndose. "¿Qué estás diciendo Damon?"

Por primera vez desde que se unió a él, Damon mira a Elizabeth, con una mirada dura en su rostro. "¿Qué te parece que estoy diciendo Elizabeth?"

"Tienes que decirme." Elizabeth dice sin apartar la mirada.

"Estoy cómodo al estar con Elena." Damon confiesa después de un rato. "He estado con ella antes, así que sé qué hacer y cómo hacerlo. Y estar a gusto no significa que sea lo que yo quiero."

"¿Quiere que te pida que dejes a Elena?" Elizabeth pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

"No." Damon frunce el ceño también. "Puedo dejar a Elena, sin que me lo pidas."

"Entonces, ¿de que estás hablando?" Elizabeth pregunta, con la esperanza de que el ligero cambio de tema fuera a hacer algo para cambiar el tono de la conversación. Ella vino aquí para pedir disculpas y sin embargo, ahí estaban.

"Sólo quería que sepas por qué estoy con Elena." Damon dice claramente antes de empujar el vaso con su bebida intacto lejos de el.

"El que estés con Elena no me molesta Damon." Elizabeth responde.

Damon se vuelve bruscamente hacia ella como si su declaración físicamente le picó. "Sé que no lo hace." dice con un tono áspero con ella, antes de caer en otro silencio.

"Por lo tanto, ¿estamos de acuerdo?" pregunta Elizabeth rompiendo el silencio, perdiendo todo sentido de esperanza para resolver el problema.

"Claro." Damon dice antes de levantarse y dejar a Elizabeth sola en la sala de estar; a solas con el hundimiento del corazón y el aumento de la culpa.

* * *

Tanto Damon como Elena estaban sentados en el porche de la nueva casa de ella.

"Bueno, aquí estamos y todavía no has dicho nada." Elena empieza rompiendo el silencio.

"Lo siento. Es que no se por donde empezar." Damon dice aun sin mirarla.

"Por que no empiezas con decirme lo que sientes por Elizabeth?" Elena dice ganándose que Damon la mirara.

"Es mi mejor amiga..." Damon empieza pero Elena lo interrumpe.

"Vamos Damon, quiero decir, después de todo lo que hemos pasado..." Elena dice antes de suspirar. "Puedes admitirlo."

Damon se queda en silencio durante un rato, luego levanta la vista. "Elena siempre has sido tan especial para mí, te amo tanto porque me aceptaste tal y como era..." duda un poco antes de seguir. "Pero ya no soy el mismo hombre que se enamoro de ti... Soy diferente ahora, en lo que soy, lo que quiero."

"¿Qué quieres, o quién quieres?" Elena le pregunta.

"Algo cambio, entre Elizabeth y yo..." Damon dice después de un breve silencio. "Empece a verla de una manera distinta, aunque siempre lo negué respetando lo que sentía por ti y por nuestra relación. Pero desde que recupere mis recuerdos lo que sentía hacia Elizabeth..."

"Se intensifico." Elena termina por él. "Tus sentimientos por ella aumentaron."

Damon duda un poco antes de asentir levemente. "Lo siento, Elena lo último que quería hacer era herirte, pero tampoco quiero mentirte."

"Sabes, antes de que yo cayera en ese sueño, entendí por qué te preocupabas por Elizabeth. El estar ausente prácticamente te llevo a ella." Elena duda antes de seguir hablando. "Yo pensé que podríamos funcionar como siempre, pero ahora, no puedo hacerlo, Damon. Ya no. No hasta que aclares tus sentimientos."

"Lo sé." Damon susurra. Elena aparta la mirada de él. El tuvo que alejarse un poco porque sentía sus propias lagrimas que venían a sus ojos. Así se sentaron en el porche en silencio.


	45. Capítulo 45

Elizabeth estaba en la oficina de Caroline, como hacia siempre. Algo que no quería hacer aun estando tan desconcentrada, pero también era una buena distracción de todo el enredo que era su vida ahora que sabia que Damon y Elena habían terminado. Realmente esperaba que todo ese rompimiento no lastimara demasiado a Damon. En parte se sentía culpable por ello. Estaba tan distraída que Caroline se había quedado esperando una respuesta a su pregunta.

La rubia niega levemente con la cabeza antes de llamar la atención de la joven frente a ella. "Elizabeth." después de dos intentos logra llamar su atención. "Mira, yo soy tu mejor amiga y yo nunca escogería los lados, pero ¿quiero saber si estas bien? pareces distraída desde que Stefan te dijo de la ruptura de Damon y Elena."

"Estoy bien..." Elizabeth miente bajando la mirada a sus manos. "Solo me siento culpable de eso."

"¿Por que?" Caroline pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

"Desde que tiene sus recuerdos, Damon cambio con Elena." Elizabeth responde secamente. "Y cuando regrese cambio aun mas. Siento que esta confundido con lo que sentia por mi cuando era humano y por lo que siente por Elena."

"Y no has pensado que puede ser que sus sentimientos por ti sean reales?" Caroline pregunta. "Y que tal vez sean mas fuertes que los que tiene por Elena?"

"Lo he pensado créeme." Elizabeth afirma antes de soltar un bufido cansado. "Pero luego recuerdo todas las miradas y los besos que Damon compartía con Elena. Ambos se amaban. Y ese amor simplemente no desaparece así como así. Damon solo esta confundido."

"Tal vez." Caroline susurra.

"Disculpa." pregunta una nueva voz. Caroline y Elizabeth miran al tema de su conversación anterior. Damon Salvatore estaba en la puerta. "Disculpa la intromisión Caroline, pero estoy un poco perdido, estoy aquí para verme con Alaric."

El corazón de Elizabeth enseguida se descontrolo, y su aliento estaba atorado en su garganta. Algo acerca de verlo después de estar días sin hablar la hizo sentir que ya no podía respirar.

"Alaric esta en la planta baja cerca del pasillo de la entrada." Caroline dice mirando brevemente a Elizabeth que tenia la mirada clavada en los papeles de sus manos.

Damon también observaba a Elizabeth, antes de mirar a Caroline de nuevo que le da una mirada que desconoce. "Gracias, y disculpa por interrumpirlas." Con eso sale de nuevo de la habitación.

Elizabeth se queda unos segundos en su sitio, dudando si seguir a Damon. Por alguna razón, quería verlo, hablar con él.

Ver si estaba bien o si estaba sufriendo. "Hablamos luego Caroline." dice levantándose sin esperar una respuesta de Caroline. Así sale corriendo después de Damon, que estaba a medio camino abajo de la escalera de caracol.

"Damon." Elizabeth lo llamó desde lo alto de la escalera. Estaba al final de los escalones y se volteo mirándola a los ojos.

"Aún aquí." Damon dice sonriendo un poco.

Elizabeth no dice nada, solo se miran unos a otros, con un momento de silencio entre ellos. Por un momento sintió que no sabía qué decir, mientras lo miraba fijamente, a los ojos azules de los que inmediatamente se enamoro, hace tantos años la primera vez que miraron los de ella.

"Necesitamos hablar." Dice ella al final.

"Escucho." Damon dice cruzando los brazos.

"Siento lo del otro día, yo..." Elizabeth le dice casi como un susurro.

"Ya eso esta olvidado." Damon dice sonriendo. Ella le da enseguida una sonrisa de agradecimiento. "Por cierto, me alegra ver que decidiste tomar la ayuda de Caroline y Alaric en esta escuela."

Elizabeth ríe un poco antes de enseriarse. "Esto es solo temporal, segun los estatutos soy demasiado joven para ser maestra. Creen que tengo diecisiete años."

"Es la edad que aparentas." Damon replica frunciendo el ceño.

Elizabeth asiente antes de volver a hablar pero con un poco de incomodidad. "Stefan me habló de tu ruptura con Elena." Dice ella caminando el resto de las escaleras hasta que esta de pie al lado de Damon.

"¿Que dijo el?" Damon pregunta con un tono dudoso.

"Oh, ya conoces a Stefan, casi no me dio detalles." Elizabeth dice encogiéndose de hombros antes de empezar a caminar con Damon siguiéndola por los pasillos.

"¿Entonces no te dijo por qué?" Damon le pregunta. Ambos se detienen en medio de uno de los pasillos y se voltean para mirarse el uno al otro.

"No, pero estoy segura de que tiene algo que ver con que actúes raro ahora." Elizabeth dice frunciendo el ceño. "¿Por qué no me dices la razón?"

Damon se queda unos segundos en silencio pensando hasta que suelta la verdad. "Tú." Dice y sabe que sus palabras la toman desprevenida, porque sus ojos se abren ligeramente, pero luego se recupera, mientras los dos se miraban a los ojos durante un largo rato, sin decir nada. Era como si ninguno de ellos supiera exactamente qué decir.

"Damon parece que viajamos en el mismo circuito." Una voz dice rompiendo las dos miradas el uno del otro. Ambos miran y ven a Alaric que estaba de pie allí mirándose un poco culpable.

Damon lo mira irritado por haberle interrumpido su momento con Elizabeth. "Alaric, el tipo que quería ver." Dice el acercándose a Alaric, pero no sin antes mirar a Elizabeth de nuevo. Ambos se quedaron así hasta que se dio la vuelta siguiendo a Alaric.

Elizabeth observo a Damon todo el tiempo, al parecer sintió su mirada porque le dio una última mirada antes de desaparecer por los pasillos. Entonces estaba sola con sus pensamientos y sus emociones descontroladas.

* * *

Elizabeth sube las escaleras del porche de la casa de huéspedes y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta Damon sale.

"¿Que haces?" Elizabeth le pregunta sorprendida. "¿A donde vas con tanta prisa? Por un momento pensé que me estabas esperando."

"Así es." Damon afirma. "Te estaba esperando."

"¿Para que?" Elizabeth pregunta al no entender a que se refería y un poco sorprendida.

"¿Por qué suenas tan sorprendida?" Damon pregunta en voz baja.

"Bueno. Nunca me habías esperado." Elizabeth dice frunciendo el ceño. "No es algo de lo que este acostumbrada."

"Hoy quise hacer algo diferente." Damon le responde encogiéndose de hombros mientras daba un paso hacia ella.

"Esta bien." Elizabeth dice sonriendo un poco y mirando aquellos ojos azules antes de dar un paso atrás para crear un poco de espacio entre ellos. Pero el espacio se va a la basura cuando Damon se acerca y se inclina lentamente para besar su mejilla. Algo dentro de ella se remueve al sentir sus labios suaves contra su piel.

Cuando se aleja para mirarla a los ojos, con su cara a pulgadas de la de ella. Sin evitarlo ella mira sus labios separados en el deseo por ellos. Sabia que no debería tener esas ganas de querer hacer lo que quería hacer, pero no puede evitarlo. Por un segundo quiere dejar de pensar y solo actuar. Y lo hace cuando regresa los ojos a los suyos pero ve que el miraba sus labios también. Lentamente se inclina hacia ella de nuevo, esta vez hacia sus labios. Enseguida el corazón de Elizabeth estalla con fuegos artificiales a medida que sus labios se acercaban a los de ella. Damon la mira a los ojos por última vez, dudando un poco, asegurándose de que quería que lo hiciera. Lo cual ella hace. Más que nada. Al no ver duda o rechazo sus labios rozan los de ella en un beso suave, dulce. Un simple roce.

Él mueve lentamente sus labios contra los suyos. Esperando una reacción como que ella lo empujara o que se alejara, y eso seria lo que debería hacer, pero ella no lo hace si no todo lo contrario. Eso era todo lo que había deseado desde que lo había visto esa primera vez como vampiro.

Elizabeth se acerca a el entreabriendo sus labios para que en verdad la besara. El profundiza el beso, levantando sus manos sosteniendo su cara atrayendola mas a el.

Ella sube una de sus manos agarrando su cuello acariciando su cabello lentamente. El beso pasó de suave y significativo a desesperado y apasionado. Los pulgares de Damon empezaron a acariciar las mejillas de Elizabeth al mismo tiempo.

Como un balde de agua fría a la mente de Elizabeth llega Elena, así que decide alejarse del beso. "No." Jadea contra los labios de Damon antes de alejarse.

"¿Que sucede?" él pregunta confundido por su actitud. Esperaba esa actitud al principio, no después.

"Esto no esta bien." Elizabeth dice volteándose dándole la espalda.

"¿Por que no?" Damon le pregunta dando un paso cerca de ella.

"Es tarde deberíamos entrar." Elizabeth dice sin responderle la pregunta, y tratando de evadir el tema.

"No, espera." Damon la detiene agarrándola de un brazo cuando ella se disponía a entrar en la casa. "Debemos hablar sobre esto. No puedes evitarme, ya no."

"Damon por favor no." Elizabeth le pide aun sin mirarlo mientras intentaba safarse del agarre de Damon pero este se aferro mas.

"Dime que pasa Elizabeth." Damon le pide volteándola para que quedaran frente a frente. "Oye dime lo que sucede. Tan mal estuvo el beso?"

"No..." Elizabeth responde enseguida para alegría de Damon. Ella suspira antes de decir lo que sucedía. "No voy a mentirte y decirte que no me gusto, o que me arrepiento, por que en el fondo no lo hago. Pero se que no estuvo bien. Tu y yo somos amigos y solo eso necesito."

"Amistad?" Damon le pregunta borrando toda alegría en su cara.

"Mira, Damon. No te pido que lo olvidemos, pero no dejemos que afecte nuestra amistad. Ademas con todo esto de tu rompimiento con Elena..." Elizabeth respira hondo, porque sabia que estaba hablando muy rápido. "Solo fue un beso, no siento nada mas por ti que amistad. La vieja Elizabeth que estaba enamorada de ti murió."

Damon se queda callado, sus ojos brillando con dolor. De inmediato Elizabeth se arrepiente de sus palabras, porque estaba tratando de no hacerle daño en una situación ya delicada. Antes de que ella dijera algo, Stefan y Caroline llegaron. Damon y Elizabeth, se voltean a mirar a la pareja, que los miraba a los dos con caras confusas.

"Bien." Damon es el primero que habla haciendo que Elizabeth volteara para mirarlo. "Ese beso solo fue curiosidad y seguimos siendo "amigos" dice antes de irse desapareciendo a velocidad vampirica dejándola sola con Stefan y Caroline en la entrada de la casa.

Elizabeth se queda allí en la entrada sin saber que hacer, hasta que siente las lagrimas avecinándose en sus ojos. Sin querer que Stefan y Caroline la vieran así, decide caminar dentro de la casa directamente a su habitación. En todo el camino pudo sentir los ojos de Stefan y Caroline en ella. Se siente aliviada de que ninguno la detiene.

* * *

Elizabeth estaba sentada en el porche de la casa, tratando de no pensar acerca de Damon y el beso del día anterior. Como sospechaba él no había regresado, y solo esperaba que no hiciera algo estúpido como siempre hacia cuando salia lastimado.

"Estas muy pensativa." la voz de Damon saca a Elizabeth de sus pensamientos enseguida.

Cuando levanta la mirada efectivamente Damon estaba parado a unos pasos frente a ella. "Si algo así..."

Un silencio incomodo recae entre ellos.

Damon suspira antes de acercarse sentándose junto a Elizabeth. "Y Stefan?"

"Fue a averiguar que desastre dejaste para limpiarlo." Elizabeth responde secamente. "No viniste anoche y nos preocupamos." ella no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban hasta que siente la mano de Damon agarrando su rostro volteándolo para que lo mirara.

"¿Que estamos haciendo?" él le pregunta.

"¿De que hablas?" Elizabeth pregunta sin poder evitar mirar los labios de Damon antes de regresar su vista a sus ojos.

"Se que estabas celosa de mi y Elena, y me di cuenta que me habías estado ignorando desde entonces." Damon le responde.

"Yo no..." Elizabeth comienza tratando de apartar su mirada pero él aferra su agarre en su cara.

"Deja de mentir." Damon le pide. "¿Por qué no eres sincera?" se acerca mas a Elizabeth y cuando esta a punto de besarla ella se aleja enseguida, levantándose y caminando lejos de él.

"Ya basta..." Elizabeth dice dándole la espalda a Damon. "Esto nos hace daño."

"Te haces daño tu misma porque no eres sincera." Damon replica levantándose y empezando a caminar hacia Elizabeth que seguía dándole la espalda. "Ocultas tus sentimientos, pero no solo a mi, si no a todos. ¿Por qué no aceptas que hay algo entre tu y yo? Qué aunque intentes negarlo, ahí está."

"Tu me pides que diga lo que siento, pero no quiero!" Elizabeth replica dándose la vuelta. "Dices que hay algo entre tu y yo, pero sales y te desapareces toda una noche, que se yo si te acostaste con la primera mujer que paso frente a ti!"

"¿Y quien fue la que dijo que el beso que nos dimos fue solo curiosidad?" Damon gruñe. "Que solo éramos amigos y me lo sigue repitiendo a cada oportunidad que tiene!" Llega hasta Elizabeth y se acerca tanto, pero no la besa. "Por favor se sincera conmigo."

"No lo haré, no debo..." Elizabeth murmura pero el la interrumpe enseguida.

"Me gustas." Damon toma el rostro de Elizabeth entre sus manos. "Y mas que eso..." la mira largo rato antes de alejarse un poco. "Lo dije, ahora es tu turno. Por favor."

Elizabeth respira hondo antes de acercarse a Damon decidiendo decirle la verdad. "El beso que nos dimos fue mas que curiosidad, pero no quería aceptarlo." ella toma su rostro entre sus manos. "Me gustas... No he dejado de hacerlo." enseguida siente un gran peso abandonar su cuerpo. Era cómo si fuera mas libre.

Ella se acerca a el o el se acerca a ella, pero el final es lo mismo... Se besan. Enseguida Damon mueve sus labios sobre los de Elizabeth y ella le sigue el ritmo mientras sus brazos bajaban a su cintura pegándola a su cuerpo. Él muerde su labio inferior y ella jadea dándole la oportunidad de introducir su lengua en su boca. Ambos tienen una batalla sobre quien tenia el control del beso, pero ninguno sede.

Damon empuja a Elizabeth contra una de las columnas del porche para presionar todo su cuerpo contra el de ella. Pero son interrumpidos cuando escuchan el teléfono de Damon sonando a lo lejos, así lentamente se separan entre si. Damon mira a Elizabeth a los ojos antes de sacar su teléfono de su pantalón para contestar.

Mientras ella acomodaba su cabello y tratando de tranquilizar su respiración. Sentía sus labios un poco hinchados. Definitivamente este beso fue más caliente y apasionado que el de la noche anterior.

"Tenemos que irnos." dice Damon cuando cuelga.

"¿Que paso?" Elizabeth pregunta enseguida.

"Hubo un accidente cerca del Grill, una mujer fue atropellada, al parecer alguien uso algún tipo de magia en ella o compulsión." Damon le explica.

"Bien vamos." Elizabeth dice pero Damon solo la mira fijamente sin decir o hacer nada. "¿Podemos hablar después?"

"Todo ha cambiado ahora." Damon dice.

"¿A que te refieres?" Elizabeth pregunta confundida.

"Ya lo hablaremos después." Es lo único que le responde Damon antes de caminar hacia su auto.


	46. Capítulo 46

"Hoy a sido un día extraño y estresante." Elizabeth dice cuando entra con Damon a la casa. El no le responde solo asiente. "¿Quien seria en realidad esa mujer? Porque se suicidaría así, y sobretodo quien la obligaría a hacerlo?. En verdad no se que pensar." antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, oye una ráfaga de viento y luego siente el cuerpo de Damon presionado contra su espalda. Ella se estremece ante la cercanía de su cuerpo al suyo y poco a poco voltea hacia él, mientras este la miraba con sus suaves ojos azules.

"Tenemos que hablar de nosotros ahora, Elizabeth." Damon susurra rozando el pulgar por la mejilla de Elizabeth.

"Por favor, simplemente no..." Elizabeth suspira.

"Yo comenzare, tu solo escúchame..." Damon le pide a Elizabeth que voltea a verlo dispuesta a escuchar. "Sin ti, no sabía qué hacer conmigo mismo. He intentado tan duro por no sentir, para no descomponerme. Mientras yo bebía y las cosas se volvieron enredadas, quería que el dolor parara, Elizabeth. Estaba matándome. Sí, yo era estúpido, actué, di vuelta a las cosas, pero yo soy un vampiro, nuestro instinto es no sentir. Pero al final del día, es necesario que entiendas que eres tú. Te quiero. Incluso si me odias ahora, no voy a dejar que me dejes de nuevo, porque cuando lo hiciste, no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a durar. Como te dije antes me gustas, mucho. Tal vez mas que eso." espera una respuesta pero Elizabeth lo mira con sorpresa, incapaz de encontrar palabras. Él roza el pulgar por su mejilla de nuevo. "Por favor, di algo."

Elizabeth agarra la mano de Damon, sujetándolo a su cara. "Fue tan doloroso cuando tuve que dejarte."

Los ojos de Damon se iluminaron mientras lentamente se inclinó hacia Elizabeth, vacilante por sus labios.

"Se que no debería. Pero quiero hacerlo." Elizabeth susurra suavemente antes de agarrar la nuca del cuello de Damon acercándolo a ella para cumplir con sus labios, mientras él tenia el brazo envuelto alrededor de su cintura y abrazándola apretadamente contra su pecho mientras besaba sus labios perfectos, y exhalaba con la felicidad.

"Te extrañé tanto." Damon susurró a través del beso.

"Yo también te extrañé." Elizabeth susurra con una sonrisa.

Damon abrazó a Elizabeth a él y la forma en que la llevó a cabo, dijo que nunca dejaría que se fuera de nuevo. Luego la beso de nuevo antes de sujetarla de la cintura, alzándola y llevándola escaleras arriba hasta su cama, sin dejar de besarla. Una vez en la cama se abalanzo sobre ella y continúo besándola. Pero no era como las otras veces, esa vez era diferente. No eran besos agresivos y apasionados, eran besos dulces, agradables y delicados. Damon continuo besando a Elizabeth mientras ella jugaba con su cabello entre sus dedos. Entonces Damon se aparta un momento de ella, tumbándose a un lado de la cama sujetándole la mano.

"Esto está mal." Elizabeth dice sin soltar la mano de Damon.

"¿Por qué?" Damon pregunta frunciendo el ceño, mientras se volvía a inclinar sobre ella comenzando a acariciar su rostro.

"Es destructivo, y lo sabes." Elizabeth le dice, conteniendo la respiración.

"¿Por qué dices que es destructivo?" Damon pregunta sonriendo. "No es destructivo es... es... es agradable."

"Damon, no. Tu estas enamorado de Elena, no de mi; y yo no quiero sentir algo por ti... no si tu amas a otra." Elizabeth replica negando con la cabeza.

Damon se queda frió e inmóvil unos momentos. "Yo no estoy enamorado de Elena. Ya no."

"Damon, no soy estúpida." Elizabeth le dice con una expresión amarga en su rostro, mientras se levantaba de la cama. "Se que aun amas a Elena, lo que sentías por ella no puede haber desaparecido así como así."

"No. Elena fue muy especial para mi, pero ya no más." Damon insiste.

"¡Damon no soy ciega! Me pediste que fuera sincera, ahora tu se sincero contigo mismo." Elizabeth dice.

Damon se queda en silencio, viéndola a los ojos para luego halarla del brazo para que se sentara. Cuando estuvo sentada la abrazo rodeándola con los brazos y apoyando su barbilla sobre su cabeza. "No hablemos de eso ¿Te parece?"

"Si, Damon. Vamos a evadirlo ¿cierto? Así es mucho mejor." Elizabeth dice un tanto molesta.

"Mírame." Damon dice dejando de abrazarla y sujetando su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos. "No estoy evadiendo nada, porque no hay nada que evadir. Solo quiero aprovechar este momento, ¿Podemos?"

Era imposible para Elizabeth decirle que no. No con ese par de ojos azules clavados en los de ella, haciendo que se perdiera en ellos. "Ok Damon, tu ganas."

"Siempre." Damon sonríe con arrogancia.

Elizabeth le da un puñetazo en el pecho y el vuelve a arrojarse sobre ella, con su rostro a pocos centímetros de ella.

"Tengo una idea. Veamos una película. ¿Te apetece?" Damon le pregunta.

"No se..." Elizabeth dice dudando.

"Oh vamos. Tenemos tiempo que no hacemos algo juntos." Damon dice antes de levantarse de la cama. "Hagamos algo; ve a cambiarte y yo iré abajo a buscar algunas cosas. Nos vemos aquí."

"Damon..." Elizabeth lo llama pero el la interrumpe.

"Solo sera esta noche lo prometo." Damon dice antes de salir de la habitación.

Apenas Damon hubo salido, Elizabeth se pone de pie y caminando a su habitación. Cierra la puerta, antes de desvestirse y colocarse una camisa y un pantalón chadal que era su pijama. Fue al baño para cepillar un poco su cabello y luego volvió a la habitación de Damon, a esperarlo. A los pocos minutos Damon regreso con, dos vasos de vidrio, una botella de vino, y una bandeja de frutas en los brazos. Ella se puso rápidamente de pie tomando la botella de vino y uno de los vasos.

"Gracias." dice Damon mientras depositaba todo en la cama.

"De nada." dice ella mientras colocaba el vaso y la botella junto a las otras cosas. "Ahora ¿podrías decirme que haremos?"

"Vamos a beber hasta saciarnos." Damon dice sonriendo.

"Creí que veríamos una película." Elizabeth dice frunciendo el ceño.

"Cambie de opinión." Damon dice guiñándole un ojos antes de ponerse de pie. "Espérame otro segundo, suelo dormir en ropa interior, pero creo que no te gustara ¿o me equivoco?"

"No, no te equivocas." Elizabeth dice enseguida. "Soy una señorita Damon, debes respetarme. ¿Dónde están tus modales?"

"Los tiempos han cambiado..." Damon dice encogiéndose de hombros.

"Pero yo no, no lo olvides." Elizabeth sonríe. "Así que no te metas a la cama sin ropa, eso sería incomodo, y no queremos eso."

"Por supuesto que no." Damon dice antes de encerrarse en el baño.

Mientras Damon se cambiaba de ropa, Elizabeth toma una manzana de la bandeja mordiéndola. Estaba deliciosa. Cuando iba a darle un tercer mordisco, Damon salió del baño vestido únicamente con un short. "Imagino que no te molestara que no use camisa ¿o sí?"

"No hay problema." Elizabeth dice sonriendo un poco.

"En ese caso." Damon se acerco a la cama metiéndose bajo las sabanas, palmeando el espacio vacío que se encontraba a su lado para que Elizabeth se recostara.

Ella lo mira un momento y luego se mete bajo las sabanas a su lado. Una vez recostados, Damon toma su mano bajo la sabana.

"Bien. No olvidemos el vino." dice el sonriendo.

"Por supuesto que no." Elizabeth dice tomando ambos vasos y la botella. Llena los vasos y le da uno a Damon.

"Salud." Damon dice alzando el vaso. "Por nosotros." se quedo esperando que ella alzara su vaso, pero no lo hizo.

"Damon... No hay un nosotros..." Es lo único que Elizabeth dice.

"Bueno, entonces, salud, por ti y por mí." Damon acomoda la oración.

Esta vez Elizabeth sí levanta su vaso brindando con él. Damon muestra una sonrisa de triunfo. No importaba lo que hiciera, el siempre buscaba la manera de tener la razón.

"Eres tan arrogante." Elizabeth bufa.

"Si, mucho." Dice el tomando un sorbo de vino.

"¿Por qué estas tan feliz?" Elizabeth le pregunta arqueando una ceja.

Damon bufa, como si esa fuera una pregunta estúpida. "Estoy en mi cama con una hermosa chica, semidesnudo y bebiendo un poco. ¿Quién no estaría feliz?"

"No tienes remedio." Elizabeth dice un poco avergonzada.

"No, soy un desastre." Damon dice antes de inclinarse sobre Elizabeth besándola. Fue un beso suave, delicado, pero muy apasionado. Luego la acerco a él, de manera que su cabeza quedo apoyada en su torso desnudo, a la vez que la rodeaba con el brazo.

"Buenas noches, Elizabeth." dice en un susurro, mientras con su otra mano jugaba con el cabello de Elizabeth.

"Buenas noches, Damon." Ella dice antes de quedarse en silencio escuchando la respiración de Damon. Entonces dejo que el silencio y la oscuridad la rodearan, hasta que cayo rendida en los brazos de Damon.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Elizabeth estaba en el sótano alimentándose. Ya tenia una segunda bolsa en su mano cuando se disponía a regresar a la sala. Pero cuando se da vuelta Damon estaba frente a ella bloqueandole el paso.

"Creí que ya te habías ido." Damon le dice.

"No, hoy tengo el día libre." Elizabeth responde encogiéndose de hombros. Empieza a incomodarse cuando Damon la mira sonriendo. "¿De que te ríes?"

"De que has estado evitándome toda la mañana." Damon dice acercándose a ella a paso lento.

"Que? Yo no... te he estado evitando..." Elizabeth le da la espalda mientras succionaba y sentía la sangre deslizarse suavemente por su garganta. Cuando levanta la vista, el estaba frente a ella de nuevo.

"Por favor. Se que estas mintiendo." Damon le dice acercándose a ella y haciéndola retroceder. "Dime porque?"

"No... Y ya deja de acosarme..." Elizabeth dice mientras Damon seguía avanzando, despacio, sin prisa, viéndola directo a los ojos, lo cual empezaba a incomodarla. Siguió retrocediendo mientras él se acercaba. Antes de lo que creía, choco con la pared. Entonces él se acerco en un santiamén de segundo a ella, y su rostro quedo a centímetros del suyo.

"Acaso me tienes miedo?" Damon le pregunta sonriendo.

"De que hablas claro que no..." Elizabeth replica frunciendo el ceño con arrogancia.

Damon le arranca la bolsa de sangre de la mano y la estrella contra la pared, la bolsa explota dejando toda la pared cubierta de sangre. Entonces le hace una especie de llave, que Elizabeth queda de espaldas a él, mientras el sujetaba sus brazos y su torso.

"¡Déjame! ¡Suelta!" ella dice lo suficientemente bajo para que Stefan no escuchara, mientras se debatía en sus brazos.

"Entonces respondeme. Me tienes miedo ahora?" Damon susurra pegando sus labios a su oído.

"No." Elizabeth responde rápidamente.

"Esta bien. Puedo estar así el resto de la mañana, a decir verdad, estoy bastante cómodo así." Damon siguió susurrando.

Entonces como pudo Elizabeth se viro quedando de frente a Damon que volvió a pegarla contra la pared para evitar que movilizara los brazos.

"Tienes 3 segundos, para soltarme." murmura ella comenzando a enfadarse. "1...2...3..."

Para su sorpresa él la soltó. Ella arqueo las cejas y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero fue entonces cuando Damon la halo del brazo pegándola contra la pared una vez mas, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sus labios se estamparon contra los de ella. La mente de Elizabeth quedo en blanco. Lo único que podía sentir eran los labios de Damon moviéndose acompasados con los de ella. El la sujeto de la cintura y ella lo rodeo con los brazos pero titubeando un poco. Continuaron besándose, Damon halo de su cabello dejando el cuello al descubierto y ella pudo sentir su cálido aliento en su cuello mientras la besaba en el cuello. Ella halo de su cabello para que su boca volviera a quedar a la altura de la suya, y esa vez fue Elizabeth la que estampo sus labios sobre los de él. Lo beso mientras jugaba con su cabello entre sus manos. En ese instante cuando Damon comenzaba a sujetarla del cuello, Stefan entro en el sótano.

Damon se separo de Elizabeth, mordiendo sus labios. Y se coloco de frente a Stefan. "¿Qué?" pregunta y Elizabeth pudo notar cierta ira en su voz. "Estaba preocupado porque no escuchaba ningún ruido, ni ninguna riña." Stefan dice alzando las cejas, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia Elizabeth, que aun se encontraba recostada de la pared tras Damon.

"¡Bien! Ya viste, así que ya te puedes ir." Damon insiste. "Elizabeth y yo estamos hablando."

"Los necesitamos arriba para hablar sobre las muertes extrañas que han sucedido." dice Stefan.

"¡Demonios!" dice Damon. "Estaremos ahí en unos segundos."

"Bien." Stefan responde mirando a Elizabeth que desvía la mirada al suelo, antes de salir del sótano.

Damon respira profundo antes de voltear hacia Elizabeth y sin más ni menos la besa, un beso rápido pero igual de apasionado. "Hablamos luego." dice con sus labios a unos centímetros de los de ella, antes de darse media vuelta y subir.

"Dios." Elizabeth susurra en voz baja respirando hondo mientras ponía una mano en su pecho donde estaba su corazón latiendo con demasiada rapidez.

* * *

"A mi me parece, que junto a Bonnie, es el lugar más seguro en el que puedo estar." insistió Caroline. "Vamos."

Entonces, tras una pausa en la que nadie argumento nada, salieron. Stefan se volvió hacia Damon y Elizabeth e intercambio miradas con su hermano. "Esperen, yo voy." dijo y las siguió, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Elizabeth frunce el ceño volteándose hacia Damon cuando estuvieron solos. "No ibas con ellos?"

"¿Quieres que me valla?" Damon pregunta ladeando la cabeza y alzando las cejas.

"No se contesta una pregunta, con otra." Elizabeth le reprocha. Damon se limita a ofrecerle una risa burlona. "Quiero decir que si no tienes nada que hacer. No se... ir al hospital, al consejo, lo que sea."

"En realidad, sí." Damon dice meditabundo, haciendo una pausa antes de verla y sonreír. "Voy a pasar todo el día... contigo."

"¿En serio?" Elizabeth le pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

"Si. Hay que aprovechar tu día libre al máximo." Damon le dice sonriendo. Antes de tomarla de la mano y arrastrarla tras él. "Vamos a mi cuarto."

Damon lleva a Elizabeth hasta su cuarto pidiéndole que entrara. "Ahora espérame aquí, vuelvo en un minuto." entonces desapareció.

Ella espero al menos cinco minutos, mientras se paseaba por la habitación, que ya conocía de memoria; cuando Damon entra de nuevo con los brazos cargados de cosas.

"Déjame ayudarte." se ofrece Elizabeth acercándose y tomando unas cuantas cosas colocandolas sobre la cama. "¿Qué es todo esto?"

"Vino, galletas, frutas, vino, chocolates, y... vino." Damon dice con una sonrisa. De entre el montón de paquetes toma un par de vasos de vidrio y vierte el vino hasta llegar al tope. Luego abre unas galletas antes de sentarse en la cama, palmeando el espacio a su lado para que Elizabeth se sentara. "¿Galletas?" Pregunta cortésmente, mientras le pasaba su vaso de vino.

"No, gracias." Elizabeth dice frunciendo el ceño.

"¿No te gustan?" dice Damon mientras tomaba una y la mordía. "Son deliciosas."

Elizabeth no entendía nada. No entendía porque Damon hacia todo eso, no entendía nada. Se sentía extremadamente confundida y afligida a la vez. "¿Por qué, Damon?" le pregunta dando un suspiro. "¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Para que?"

"Creí haberte dicho que iba a pasar el día contigo." Damon dice frunciendo el ceño. "¿No me oíste?"

"Si, Damon, te escuche perfectamente." Elizabeth dice rodando los ojos. "Pero no entiendo porque."

"¿Qué es lo que tienes que entender?" Damon pregunta confundido.

"Damon, mira, sé donde estas parado tu, y se donde estoy parada yo; pero..." Se detiene un poco cuando ve a Damon mirarla con cara de confusión. "No tengo ni la menor idea de donde nos paramos nosotros."

Damon se queda callado unos segundos antes de decidir hablar. "Ahora yo soy el que no entiende nada..." él mira a Elizabeth a los ojos. "Tu dijiste que no... que no existía un nosotros."

El recuerdo hizo que a Elizabeth se le revolviera el estomago. "Si, ya sé lo que dije pero..."

"¿No puedes seguir negándolo?" Damon dice prácticamente leyendo la mente de ella.

"Si, si. Y a este punto, no sé si..." Elizabeth se interrumpe porque tenía un nudo en la garganta. "No sé si está bien, lo que está pasando."

"¿A que te refieres?" Damon le pregunta tomándole la mano, invitándola a continuar.

"Yo no... si... yo... tengo miedo, Damon." Elizabeth suelta después de titubear. "No sé si deba permitir esto, no sé si este bien."

"No deberías tener miedo." Damon dice acariciandole el rostro. "No hay razones..."

"Hay muchísimas razones." Elizabeth lo interrumpe. "Me importas, estoy segura de eso; pero... esta Elena. ¿Qué hay sobre ella?"

Damon se queda con la boca abierta, sin nada que decir. Mientras Elizabeth asiente con pesar.

"¿Qué hay sobre Elena? ¡No hay nada sobre Elena!" Damon exclama un poco enojado. "Elena es solo..."

"¡No me mientas, Damon!" Elizabeth lo corta. "Se que sigues sintiendo algo por ella.

"Pero me importas tu..." Damon le dice acercando su rostro al de ella y plantarle un beso suave y delicado en la mejilla.

"Lo sé, lo sé." Elizabeth admite. "Se que te preocupas por mi y que te importo, pero..."

"¿Pero que?" Damon pregunta frustrado.

"¿Lo haces lo suficiente?" Elizabeth le pregunta mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla. "¿Lo que sientes por mi es suficiente para lo que siento por ti?"

Damon se queda callado. Pensativo. Luego con una mano limpia la pequeña lágrima de la cara de Elizabeth. "Se suponía que la íbamos a pasar bien; este no era el plan."

"¿Tu no lo entiendes, cierto?" Elizabeth le dice alterada. "¡Tengo miedo de dejarme sentir algo completamente por ti y terminar herida!"

"Elise, escúchame." Damon dice sujetándole el rostro entre sus manos, obligándola a mirarlo. "Yo también tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de perderte, de que te vayas, de herirte. Y me gusta lo que siento por ti. Estoy confundido, igual que tu. Cuando estoy contigo... se siente increíble. Pero.. tengo miedo, de mi mismo." El mira a Elizabeth unos segundos antes de respirar profundo y besarla.

Para Elizabeth fue el beso más dulce del mundo. Cuando se separaron ella no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. "Creo que... necesitamos un poco más de tiempo para aclarar nuestras ideas."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Damon dice sonriendo también. "Sigamos como hasta ahora, juntos pero..."

"No revueltos." Elizabeth termina riéndose.

"Si, exacto." Damon dice sonriendo antes de rodear a Elizabeth con un brazo. "¿Galletas?"

"Si." Elizabeth acepta sonriendo.

Damon toma una galleta del paquete y se la da a la boca. "¿No son deliciosas?"

"Si." Elizabeth dice después de tragarla.

* * *

La mañana transcurrió mientras ellos comían, bebían y bromeában. Hubieron varios besos y abrazos. Luego de hablar con Damon, Elizabeth se sentía mucho mejor, se sentía libre; como si le hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Ambos estaban ahora en la sala, ella sentada en el sofá con la cabeza de Damon apoyado en sus piernas. Cuando escucharon que la puerta de la casa se abría. Elizabeth empujó a Damon al piso y él aterrizó con un '¡Oof!'

Ella se levanto del sofá al ver a Bonnie, Caroline y Stefan que parecía preocupado. "¿Qué ocurrió?" le preguntó pasando por encima de Damon.

"El vampiro hizo otro de sus movimientos." Stefan dijo con gravedad.

"¿Que?" Damon se incorporo bruscamente del suelo mirando a Stefan.

"¿Qué estás haciendo en el suelo?" Stefan pregunto mirando a Damon y Elizabeth que solo se encogió de hombros.

"Elizabeth solo me empujo, por molestarla." Damon dijo mientras se levantaba del piso. "Solo jugabamos."

Caroline, Bonnie y Stefan intercambiaron miradas.


	47. Capítulo 47

Media hora más tarde, los cuatro estaban de camino en busca de la ubicación del vampiro que estaba haciendo estragos en la ciudad. Para consternación de Elizabeth, el vampiro habia llegado a la casa de Elena, y casi la habia matado si no hubieran llegado ellos a tiempo. El vampiro escapo, pero eso no era problema inmediato para Elizabeth, lo fue la preocupación que habia mostrado Damon por Elena. De nuevo sus dudas e inseguridades volvieron a ella con mas fuerza. De regreso a la casa de huespedes estuvo callada todo el camino sin cruzar mirada con nadie, menos con Damon que ya habia notado que algo pasaba con ella.

Efectivamente Elizabeth espero que estuvieran solos, y que el preguntara primero. Cuando lo hizo ella descargo toda su ira en él.

"Espera, espera, espera, espera..." dice Damon alzando la voz, comenzando a molestarse. "¿Esto es sobre Elena?"

"¡Esto es sobre nosotros, Damon!" Elizabeth grita realmente molesta. "¡Esto es sobre nosotros y todas las cosas que se interponen entre tú y yo!"

"Sea lo que sea que se interponga entre nosotros, tú lo pusiste allí." Damon dice en tono despectivo.

Y entonces Elizabeth supo que ya no estában hablando sobre Elena. "¿Qué quieres, Damon?" pregunta incrédula. "¿Quieres que te diga que me arrepiento de haberte borrado la memoria?" hace una pausa y él la mira impenetrable. "¡Lo siento, pero no! ¡No me arrepiento de haber hecho lo correcto, a pesar de que era lo que más dolía!"

"¿Cómo pudo haber sido lo correcto borrarle la memoria a quien supuestamente amas?" Damon dice alzando la voz.

"¡¿Ves?!" Elizabeth grita dandose cuenta de que ambos estában de pie, en diferentes extremos de la habitación gritándose. "¡Ese es el problema contigo! ¡No te importa más nadie siempre y cuando tú estés bien! ¡Hice lo que crei mejor para ti!" entonces hace una pausa cortísima, mientras lo miraba hecha una furia. "¡Y ni siquiera te atrevas a poner en duda lo que siento por ti!"

"Yo me iba a ir contigo." Damon murmura. "Simplemente te pedí que te quedaras un par de días, y tú ni siquiera me escuchaste. Solo tomaste la decisión de borrar mi mente."

"¡¿Un par de días?!" Elizabeth grita incrédula. "Klaus estaba cerca. ¿Crees que si me hubiera tomado "un par de días" él no te hubiera matado?"

"Bueno, ¡lo siento por ser un ignorante!" Damon le grita molesto. "¡Lamento haber tenido esperanzas en nosotros! ¡Y lamento haberme enamorado de Elena!"

"No." Elizabeth dice en voz baja negando con la cabeza. "No te estoy pidiendo que lamentes lo que sientes por Elena, ni te estoy acusando por eso, no me malinterpretes." Damon chasquea la lengua en señal de frustración. "Aun estas a tiempo de ir tras Elena si quieres. No voy a detenerte de perseguir lo que te hace feliz. ¡Pero, deja ya de culparme por haberte enamorado de Elena! Se que yo lo ocasione, al obligarte a olvidarme. Pero ya basta!"

"Lo siento." Damon dice entonces y a grandes zancadas se acerca a Elizabeth sujetandole el rostro entre sus manos, acercándose a ella hasta que sus narices se rozaron.

"¿Por qué?" Elizabeth murmura sujetandolo también del rostro, mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba como su aliento y el suyo se mezclaban.

"Porque estoy siendo egoísta." Damon murmura y Elizabeth tuvo que mirarlo a los ojos, porque no entendía a que se refería. "Porque te amo tanto, que no te puedo dejar ir."

Y acto seguido presionó sus labios contra los de ella, uniendolos en un suave y delicado, pero largo beso. Una vez más, la perfección con la que sus cuerpos se complementaban dejó a Elizabeth fascinada. Cada roce, cada movimiento era simplemente perfecto. Cuando sus labios se separaron, se quedaron ahí, nariz a nariz, recuperando el aire que habían perdido con la ayuda del aliento del otro.

Finalmente Damon se movió para romper el silencio. "Solo quiero que sepas, que realmente lamento lo que dije. Lo unico que no lamento es lo que siento por ti." murmura, mientras con la punta de sus dedos acariciaba la mejilla de Elizabeth. "Ahora lo sabes, y espero que de alguna manera que desconozco te haga sentir mejor. Buenas noches." y tras darle otro dulce y pequeño beso a ella, se dirige a su habitación. Dejando a una Elizabeth confusa atras.

* * *

Más tarde, esa misma noche, en medio del atontamiento producido por el sueño, Elizabeth escucho como Damon entraba a su habitación. Estaba demasiado cansada, tanto así, que ni siquiera se movio, simplemente continuo acostada, rogando porque el sueño no saliera huyendo de su organismo.

Pero de pronto sintio como Damon acariciaba su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos, luego pudo sentir como su sombra se cernía sobre su rostro y entonces sintio como sus labios plantaba un suave, dulce, tierno y extremadamente delicado beso en su frente. No se atrevío a abrir los ojos, no a esas alturas.

Después sintio como se alejaba, y luego de pronto no fue capaz de escuchar nada mas, pues el mismo beso que antes había depositado en su frente, suave dulce, tierno y delicado, ahora lo plantaba en sus labios entre abiertos.

Elizabeth tuvo que pelear internamente con las ganas de tomar sus cabellos, estampar sus labios sobre los suyos con fiereza y fundirse en un beso abrasador, en lugar de eso, intento mantener la cordura y los sentidos claros, hasta que escucho como la puerta de la habitación se cerraba, y la de Damon se abría.

Entonces una gran sonrisa feliz se dibujo en los labios de Elizabeth, y no estaba segura de poder volver a dormir, con toda la adrenalina y la euforia que sentía en aquel momento, mientras explotaba todos sus sentidos, intentando revivir el tacto de los labios de Damon sobre los de ella.


	48. Capítulo 48

Elizabeth estaba terminando de juntar algunas cosas en su habitación para distraerse. Hasta que escucha la puerta de la casa abrirse y los pasos de Damon detenerse cerca de ella. No dice nada por lo que se voltea a verlo.

"Hola." Damon saluda mientras se acerca un poco a ella.

"Hola." Elizabeth lo mira fijamente sin moverse. No se aleja, pero tampoco se acerca a él.

"Esta tarde se me olvido preguntarte como te fue con Caroline y Bonnie?" Damon le pregunta tratando de romper la tensión a su alrededor.

"Estuvo bien." Es lo único que responde ella.

Se vuelve a crear el silencio entre ellos y Damon lo odia. No le gustaba estar así con ella después de que hace menos de un día estában bien y felices.

"Elizabeth, tenemos que hablar." rompe con el silencio.

Elizabeth lo mira antes de desviar la mirada a la ventana. "Lo se."

"Se que piensas que lo que siento por ti no es verdad." Damon va directo al punto. "Bonnie me dijo. Es por eso que estuviste extraña conmigo hoy verdad?" Él espera hasta que ella asiente sin decir una palabra. "Te sientes insegura?"

"No exactamente." Elizabeth responde aun sin mirarlo. "Por eso tenemos que hablar."

"Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado, nada a cambiado." Damon le asegura antes de que ella puediera decir algo. Pero por la mirada que le da sabe que eso no es suficiente para ella.

"Ha cambiado todo, Damon." Elizabeth dice acercandose a el enojada.

"En que?!" Damon le suplica que no diga o haga algo que no sea necesario. "Soy feliz. Como tu ayer en la mañana, como cuando era humano hace años y estábamos juntos."

"Sabes lo que me haría feliz?" Elizabeth pregunta, después de un momento. "Me gustaría saber si lo que sientes por mi es real, o solo es porque te sientes obligado para no lastimarme."

"Es real." Damon termina con el espacio físico que los separa. "Se lo que pretendes hacer así que te pido que no lo hagas, por favor no hagas esto. No cuando te acabo de recuperar."

"No quiero hacerlo, Damon!" Elizabeth dice entre dientes. "Pero tengo que hacer lo correcto por ti."

Damon aprieta sus labios con fuerza. Necesitaba que entendiera que lo que sentía era real. Sus sentimientos por ella eran los mismos, más bien, eran más fuertes que antes. Pero no era por haber recuperado su memoria. O por no querer lastimarla, es porque cada día le demuestra que aunque todo el mundo le de la espalda, ella estará siempre ahí cuando lo necesite, aunque esten peleados. Siempre estara ahí.

Asi toma su mano poniéndola sobre su corazón para que sintiera cuán acelerado estaba, pero no era por la pelea si no por tenerla tan cerca. Las reacciones de su cuerpo cuando la tenia frente a el no mentían.

"¿Se siente mal?" pregunta pero ella no dice nada. Pero tampoco mueve la mano, asi Damon suavemente pone su mano contra su mejilla, mientras ella seguía mirándolo a los ojos. "Esto no es real?"

Elizabeth mira su mano sobre el pecho de Damon. Antes de enredar los dedos de su otra mano en su cabello y acercarlo a ella hasta pegar su frente con la suya. Pero aun si decir nada.

Damon por su parte podia sentir las reacciones del cuerpo de ella cuando lo tenia cerca. "Es real..."

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Elizabeth desperto. Estaba en la cama de Damon. Pasaron toda la noche juntos, pero no en la forma en que pudieran estar pensando. No tuvieron relaciones sexuales. Solo se acostaron y conversaron toda la noche. Ambos acordaron en no hacer nada más.

Ella se voltea a su lado, para ver a Damon todavía durmiendo a su lado, y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras observaba su pacífica figura.

"Esto seria mucho mas divertido si estuviéramos desnudos." murmura Damon sin abrir los ojos.

Elizabeth sonríe levemente, no podría estar mas de acuerdo con el. "Fue parte de tu decisión no estarlo." le recuerda ella y él abre los ojos para mirarla fijamente.

"Estaba siendo un caballero." dice levemente antes de acomodarse de espaldas contra el colchón para mirar el techo.

Elizabeth suspira antes de acomodarse también en su cama para mirar el techo. "No debería haberme quedado."

"¿Por qué no?" Damon le pregunta. "Yo creo que fue buena idea." dice antes de levantarse de la cama e ir al baño.

Elizabeth escucha que abre la regadera asi que se levanta de la cama para ir al baño. Cuando entra encuentra a Damon quitándose la camisa. Respira hondo obligandose a controlarse.

"No le veo nada bueno a lo que estas diciendo." Ella le asegura y el la mira enojado. Pero antes de que dijera algo ella continua. "Estas ligado a mi por tus recuerdos, Damon. Lo que significa que todo lo que pienses, lo que sientas podría no ser real."

"Tal vez Elizabeth, pero se siente real." Damon dice caminando hasta ella. "Cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo? Es real. Me enamoré de ti cuando no tenia mis recuerdos, ¿qué puede ser más real que eso?"

"Podría obligarte a dejarme ir." Elizabeth amenaza.

Damon la mira molesto porque no era lo que queria. No queria que ella lo obligara a olvidarla de nuevo. Asi termina con el espacio que los separa. "Entonces hazlo."

Ambos se miran fijamente y Damon se pregunta si en verdad cree que la tensión alrededor por no poder estar juntos no es real? O si tampoco siente las ganas de besarlo y de estar con el como el las tenia de besarla y estar con ella?

"Prometí que te dejaría libre." Elizabeth susurra.

"Y por que no lo haces?" Damon le pregunta acercando su rostro al de ella hasta que su nariz acaricia la suya.

"Porque lo que en verdad quiero hacer es nunca dejarte ir de nuevo." Elizabeth acepta.

"Entonces no lo hagas." Damon le pide cuando sus labios apenas se tocaban. Se inclina pero antes de que pudiéran besarse su teléfono comienza a sonar. El recarga su frente contra la de ella antes de respirar hondo.

"Salvada por el teléfono celular." Elizabeth susurra.

Damon rueda sus ojos antes de mirar su teléfono para ver que era un texto de Stefan. "Parece que mi hermano no puede bastarse solo." dice antes de mirar a Elizabeth. "Tengo que irme. Pero puedes venir si quieres."

Elizabeth lo mira, pero no responde. Solo asiente levemente antes de salir del baño y después de su habitacion para dejarlo solo. Necesitaba encontrar una manera de terminar con todo eso. Aunque tuviera que alejarse de Damon.


	49. Capítulo 49

Elizabeth estaba sentada en el borde del muelle, mirando hacia el agua. La mirada dolida de Elena hacia Damon todavía rondaba en su cabeza. No podia dejar de pensar que tal vez habia arruinado la vida de Damon, en el momento en que habia regresado a Mystic Falls. Mirando el sol reflejarse en el agua. Siente a Damon detrás de ella.

"No se te permite sentir esto por ti misma a menos que estés sentada en un taburete del bar." Damon dice antes de sentarse al lado de Elizabeth quedando frente a ella y abrir una botella de bourbon. "Afortunadamente, viajo con el bar."

"Solo pensaba, en que no debi haber puesto tanta esperanza en reprogramar tu mente, si fuera tan fácil, entonces tú y yo no estaríamos en esta situación." Elizabeth dice suspirando mientras lo miraba. Damon la miró de nuevo, y ambos se miraron el uno al otro. Ella suspira desviando la mirada al agua. "Recuerdo la última vez que estaba tan completamente enamorada de ti, ahora eso es apenas un recuerdo. Desearia que todo fuera sencillo."

"Lo arreglaremos." Damon dice en voz baja.

"Como lo del triangulo amoroso, no?" Elizabeth replica con sarcasmo.

"Elizabeth..." Damon replica tambien pero mas suavemente mientras ponia su mano en la mejilla de ella. Ella lo miraba con esa mirada anhelante en sus ojos. Era obvio que ambos se estaban perdíendo el uno al otro. "Deja de pensar en lo que pudo ser. Y piensa en el ahora. En nosotros."

"Damon. No puedo." Elizabeth dice negando con la cabeza. "Por favor entiende..."

"No quiero entender." Damon la interrumpe molesto. "No si vas a decirme algo como que lo mejor es separarnos o cosas así, prefiero que no digas nada." él mira el lago frente a ellos, pero ella se queda callada, lo cual no lo reconforta. En un día para otro, todos le dieron la espalda sobre sus sentimientos sobre Elizabeth, incluso ella misma. Todos dudaban que fueran reales. Pero él sabia muy bien que no era el caso. "Podría no importarme lo que los demás piensen sobre nosotros, pero es injusto que tenga que defender lo que siento por ti, de ti misma." dice antes de levantarse del puente y caminar hacia la casa donde estaban los demas, dejando a Elizabeth sentada sola con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Elizabeth estaba sentada afuera en la barandilla del muelle. Viendo a Damon y los demás riendo y tomando entre ellos. Al parecer sintió su mirada porque él volteo cruzando sus ojos con ella, antes de sonreirle levemente. Ella le devolvio el gesto pero sin emoción antes de mirar hacia el cielo que estaba un poco nublado.

Enseguida escucha pasos y sabe quien es antes de que hablara.

"De todo el drama, te estás perdiendo la parte divertida." Le dice Damon un poco inseguro.

Elizabeth suspira antes de mirar a Damon brevemente y desviar sus ojos a sus manos, para que no viera las lagrimas que empezaban a acumularse. "Damon no puedo. No podemos."

Damon suspira con cansancio. "Elizabeth, no puedes seguir diciéndome que esto no es real, sé lo que siento por ti y sé que todavía lo sientes. Así que deja de luchar contra ello. Deja de luchar conmigo."

Elizabeth no dice nada, en su lugar miraba a la casa para ver a Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan, Caroline y Elena. Los tres últimos mirándolos. "Cuando regrese a Mystic Falls después de tanto tiempo, y te vi, me sentí culpable por lo que te habías convertido. El Damon que había conocido y enamorado simplemente no estaba." Ella se queda en silencio unos segundos antes de continuar. "Por eso te trataba tan mal, aunque sabia que no era tu culpa, sino mía. Pero cuando decidimos ser amigos y conocernos. En ocasiones pude ver a ese Damon humano. Para mi pesar, solo aparecía cuando se trataba de Elena. Aunque me dolía, también me alegraba que te hubieras enamorado de alguien que no pudiera lastimarte como yo hice."

"Estas pensando en lo molestos que estarán cuando se enteren de que tu y yo estamos juntos." Damon dice leyendo la mente de Elizabeth. "Pero sobretodo no quieres que Elena salga herida. Me equivoco?"

"Te has estado mintiendo todo el día. Mintiéndonos a los dos." Elizabeth dice pensando cuando vio a Elena y Damon hablando como él aun la miraba. Y cuando dijo que se habían besado. Aunque lo negara aun estaba enamorado de Elena. Eso causaba un dolor en su corazón.

"Eso no es verdad..." Damon replica enseguida.

"No importa eso ahora. El punto es que estoy aquí contigo. Se suponía que debía obligarte a olvidarte de mi de nuevo. Esa fue la decisión que tome esta tarde. Se suponía que debía hacer lo correcto por ti y por mi, y eso es lo que debería hacer ahora." Elizabeth dice con rapidez negando con rabia.

"Pensabas borrarme la memoria de nuevo?" Damon le pregunta comprendiendo lo que quería decir. "Por que? No te entiendo."

"Te vi hablando con Elena." Elizabeth le suelta mirándolo a los ojos. "Vi como la mirabas. También se que se besaron." suelta en voz quebrada. "Me dices que no sientes nada pero tus ojos y tus acciones me dicen otra cosa." ella se baja de la barandilla. "Quise ser egoísta, por primera vez, porque te tenia a mi lado como quise desde que te vi. Y me decías lo que quería escuchar."

"Elizabeth..." Damon intenta replicar pero Elizabeth lo interrumpe.

"Escúchame. Estoy absoluta y completamente enamorada de ti." Elizabeth le dice mirándolo fijamente. "Siempre lo he hecho. Y porque te amo es que no es justo para ti o para mi seguir fingiendo que esto es lo que quieres. Todo ha sido una distracción para ti."

"¿Qué? No." Damon le replica comenzando a enojarse.

"Yo sé lo que vas a decirme." Elizabeth dice mientras se acercaba más a él. "Entonces déjame decirlo. He sido tan egoísta porque Te amo tanto y sé que me quieres. Pero se acabó Damon. Así tiene que ser."

"Elizabeth, I-" Damon trata de hablar.

"No Damon." Elizabeth agarra su cara entre las manos mirándolo a los ojos. "Tiene que ser así." ella duda unos segundos por lo que iba a hacer pero luego se decide usando la compulsión. "Vas a volver a la casa con los demás..."

"Elizabeth, por favor, no hagas esto." Damon le pide al sentir la compulsión intentando trabajar en el. Pero la estaba combatiendo.

"Vas a regresar a la casa con los demás." Elizabeth repite de nuevo aun con la mirada fija en Damon. "Cuando entres olvidaras todo sobre lo que sientes por mi, pero en especial te olvidaras de quien es Elizabeth Whitmore y todo lo que a ella se refiera..." ella se interrumpe al ver las lagrimas llegando a los ojos de Damon. Enseguida se odia por intentar hacerle eso de nuevo. Así sacude la cabeza cerrando los ojos rompiendo la compulsión. "No puedo. No puedo hacerte esto. No otra vez."

Damon solo se mantiene en silencio, estabilizando su respiración. No iba a negar que había estado aterrado de olvidar todo de nuevo. Habia sentido que su mundo se acababa cuando pensó que Elizabeth iba a terminar la compulsión. Sigue en silencio sintiendo como ella seguía con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Así se mantienen largo rato hasta que ella levanta la mirada. Y puede ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Escucha bien Damon." Elizabeth dice estabilizando su voz. "Estoy liberándote. Esto es lo que quiero. Esto es lo mejor para ambos. No quiero borrarte la memoria, pero me veré obligada a hacerlo si insistes en esto. Este tema debe terminar aquí y ahora. Se acabo."

Damon abrió la boca para replicar pero luego se lo pensó mejor. Así que solo mira a Elizabeth con lágrimas en sus ojos al igual que los de ella, antes de voltearse y regresar con los demás.

Elizabeth observa a Damon alejarse con lagrimas rodando libremente de sus ojos. No quería dejarlo, ni apartarlo de ella, pero era lo mejor para ambos.

* * *

Elizabeth entra a la mansión Salvatore, con el animo caido. "Yo... Subiré a dormir un momento." dice casi en un susurro a Stefan y Caroline quienes asienten solamente desde el sofa.

Subiendo las escaleras se dirige directamente a su habitación. Entra cerrando la puerta, no quería que nadie la molestara.

"Incendia." menciona y las velas en la habitación sé prendieron. Camina hacía su closet sacando un bolso de la parte de arriba. Antes de colocarlo en su cama. Así comenzó a guardar algo de ropa. Sus zapatos, sus accesorios, todo lo que necesitaba para irse.

Mientras guardaba su ropa en la maleta, fue inevitable que un sollozo saliera de ella. No podía pensar en irse de ese pueblo, cuando lo que la retenía en él había dejado de hablarle o mirarle. Todo lo que pensaba era en Damon Salvatore. Cierra el bolso ya listo después de todo. No había empacado casi nada. No le importaba nada en ese momento, solo quería morir, y estaba segura que moriría día a día por la eternidad, sin el amor de Damon no seria nada.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, el vacío que Damon dejaría en ella seria enorme, lo necesitaba, pero lo mejor era irse lo más lejos de ahí. Él le había dicho que la quería, pero también quería a Elena. Simplemente estaba confundido, por sus recuerdos de cuando se amaron jóvenes.

Él sonido de la puerta abrirse la interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

"Elizabeth..." llama Stefan mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta. "¿Estás bien?"

Elizabeth traga saliva antes de voltear a verlo. "Estoy bien, tan sólo estoy cansada es todo."

"Te conozco Elizabeth." Stefan dice mientras se acercaba con cada palabra. "Estás así por Damon, ¿no es así?"

Elizabeth no responde solo abría uno de los bolsillos del bolso fingiendo que revisaba lo que tenia adentro.

"Elizabeth mírame." Stefan toma las manos de Elizabeth. "¿Te irás sólo por él?"

"¿Qué no lo ves, Stefan? ¡Es la única forma para que continúe con mi vida!" dice Elizabeth soltándose de sus manos. "Yo... Yo no puedo amar a Damon, ¿qué no lo viste cómo se comportó con Elena ayer? El la ama. Solo esta confundido con lo que dice sentir por mi. ¡Yo no puedo amar a alguien así de indeciso!"

"Elizabeth, nosotros no escogemos a quién amar." dice Stefan tratando dé convencerla. "Irte de Mystic Falls no resolverá lo que sientes, tan sólo te hará extrañar más a Damon."

"Tienes razón, yo jamás escogí enamorarme de Damon. Pero ahora tengo la oportunidad de escoger si puedo estar con él o no." Elizabeth toma el bolso en la mano y camina hacía la puerta de su habitación. "Escojo dejarlo ir."

"¿Estas segura?" Stefan pregunta haciendo que ella se detuviera.

"Es lo mejor para el." Elizabeth dice no contestando a su pregunta. "Adiós Stefan."

Con eso salio de la habitación sintiendo como dejaba parte de su vida atrás. Ese día se iría de Mystic Falls.


	50. Capítulo 50

Caminaba por la calle principal para salir de Mystic Falls, aún eran las 2:30 am. Y el cielo tronaba, amenazando con llover.

No había carros en la carretera, tan sólo estaba ella.

"Te vas sin despedirte?" Era la voz de Damon, Elizabeth se tensa rápidamente. No podía hablar así que escucha como el suspiraba. "Dijiste que no ibas a lastimarme y es lo primero que estas haciendo."

"Damon." susurra ella suavemente aun sin voltear. Puede sentir como el da un paso adelante.

"Te dije como me sentía y solo quieres huir." Damon suelta un bufido molesto. "La vez que iba a desecarme me reclamaste porque estaba huyendo de las responsabilidades, y tu estas haciendo lo mismo... Nunca pensé en ti como una cobarde pero ahora..."

"Ya basa" Elizabeth lo corta volteándose a encararlo, pero salta de la impresión cuando lo ve cerca de ella, a solo cinco pasos... "Que quieres que te diga?"

"Quiero que me digas porque huyes Elizabeth..." Damon pide con enojo.

"No estoy huyendo..." susurra ella.

"Si lo estas." El levanta la voz. "Lo estas."

Elizabeth se queda mirando a Damon que espera que dijera algo, pero ella no quería hablar, su desicion de irse sin decir nada, era para evitar ese enfrentamiento.

"No estoy huyendo Damon." dice ella con toda la calma que puede acumular. "Es solo que mi tiempo aquí en Mystic Falls termino."

"No pongas esa escusa Elizabeth." susurra Damon cerrando los ojos con fuerza antes de mirarla de nuevo.

"No, es una escusa Damon, solo mi tiempo termino aquí." Dice ella tratando de sostener su mirada. "Y ya es tiempo de que me vaya."

"Y nosotros?" Damon pregunta tan bajo que si Elizabeth no fuera vampiro no lo habría oído. "Que paso con todos esos recuerdos?" cada pregunta que hacia era como si se le clavara una estaca en el, corazón a Elizabeth. "Después de casi haberme borrado todo mis recuerdos una vez mas, ahora quieres irte sin hablar conmigo de eso?"

"No hay nada que decir Damon" Elizabeth dice bajando la mirada al suelo. "Solo son eso, recuerdos."

"Solo recuerdos." Dice Damon riendo con cierto sarcasmo. "Puede que para ti lo sean, pero para mi son mucho mas que eso." Su mirada se torna, un poco fría. "Son parte de mi, esa parte que sin mi permiso querías quitarme como aquella vez."

"Ya te explique por que lo hice." Elizabeth dice empezando a enojarse. "Mi vida era un completo desastre, con Klaus detrás de mi, todo el sufrimiento caería en ti y en mi como un balde de agua fría."

"Pero eran mis recuerdos." Damon dice entre dientes. "Debiste haberme dicho la verdad cuando nos volvimos a ver. Era un momento de mi vida que no recordaba, y era mio. Me hubiera gustado juzgar la verdad por mi mismo."

"Creí que ya habías entendido." Elizabeth dice negando con la cabeza. "Pero veo que no lo haz hecho, como tampoco me has perdonado."

Damon se queda en silencio largo rato. "Tienes razón, no puedo entenderte, ni perdonarte. Menos cuando intentaste obligarme de nuevo sin mi permiso."

Elizabeth se queda en silencio mirándolo antes de desviar la mirada al suelo. "Por eso y por muchas razones mas no podemos intentar nada Damon. Hay muchas cosas que nos separan." Se interrumpe para respirar profundo mientras sentía como sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas. "Tengo que enfrentar la realidad y dejarte ir. Así que me iré."

"¿Qué?" Damon pregunta antes de acercarse agarrándola de ambos brazos con fuerza. "No. No te iras."

"No es una pregunta, Damon." Elizabeth hace una pausa, mientras Damon la miraba incrédulo. "Te digo que me voy. Es lo mejor..."

"No puedes irte." Damon la interrumpe sujetando las manos de Elizabeth. "No puedes dejarme."

"Damon, por favor, no." Elizabeth le pide, mientras bajaba la mirada a sus manos aferradas. "No me lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es."

"No entiendo." Damon dice mirando a Elizabeth fijamente. "¿Por qué me vas a dejar? No hagas esto. Haremos algo, juntos. Recuperaremos nuestras vidas como hace años cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, pero por favor no me dejes otra vez."

"Damon…" Elizabeth gime tratando de aguantar las lagrimas.

"Te amo." Damon la interrumpe. "Ahora estoy seguro, cien por ciento seguro." Hace una pausa, mientras Elizabeth lo miraba desconcertada. "Elena me beso de nuevo."

"¿Y?" Elizabeth le pregunta, sintiendo como se le cortaba la respiración. "¿Qué sentiste?"

"Nada. No como antes." Damon contesta. "Te amo a ti. No a Katherine, no a Elena, a nadie más, solo a ti." El hace una pausa en la que sujeta el rostro de ella entre sus manos mirándola a los ojos. "Te amo, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth no lo pensó mucho así que se aferra a Damon besándolo, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Su cabeza era un desastre. No sabía que pensar. Damon te ama. Dijo la voz mental. Pero también ama a Elena. Le recordó.

Una parte de ella, la parte que amaba a Damon; deseaba quedarse y no preocuparse por más nada, que no fuera únicamente estar con él. Ser feliz a su lado, amándolo. Pero la otra, el resto de ella, le decía que no estaba bien quedarse en Mystic Falls siendo feliz, mientras Damon aun sentía algo por Elena y ella por el. Al cabo de unos segundos Damon y ella se separaron, pero continuaron abrazados.

"Yo también te amo Damon. Pero aun así tengo que irme." le susurro ella en su oído. Enseguida el la sujeto de los hombros separandola él para mirarla con incredulidad. Elizabeth respiro hondo antes de seguir. "No puedo aceptar estar contigo cuando aun sientes algo por Elena. Tengo que hacer lo que es mejor para ti."

"No, Elizabeth..." Damon le pide alejándose pero ella lo detiene.

"Estas confundido Damon." Elizabeth responde. "Sobre lo que sientes por mi y por Elena. Por eso me voy, para ayudarte a decidirte. Por favor entiende."

"Elizabeth por favor. Te lo estoy suplicando." Damon le pide presionando a Elizabeth mas contra él como si temiera que se fuera. "Te necesito."

"Estarás bien." Elizabeth sonríe levemente. "Además, no hables como si no me fueras a ver más, Damon. Volveré algún día."

"Eso es lo que temo." Damon dice en voz baja. "Que no vuelvas. Y que tus sentimientos cambien, cuando te dignes a volver."

"He estado enamorada de ti Damon desde que te conocí." Elizabeth afirma pasando una de sus manos por la mejilla de Damon. "No creo que deje de sentir algo hacia ti después de tanto tiempo."

"No te dejaré ir." Damon se niega después de haber estado en silencio por unos minutos.

"Damon…" Elizabeth sacude la cabeza pero Damon la interrumpe.

"¡¿Qué?!" grita mientras se separaba de ella y comenzaba a dar vueltas completamente alterado. "¿Es muy difícil entender que te necesito? Si te vas… no quedará nada, absolutamente nada de mí. Si me dejas tal vez, simplemente vuelva a asesinar a cualquier persona que se pase por mi camino cuando este irritado. Tú me haces una mejor persona, y me gusta quien soy cuando estoy contigo; porque simplemente puedo ser yo. Y si ese yo se sale de control, tu estas ahí, sujetándome, no dejándome caer. Has salvado mi vida. Toda mi vida." Damon hace una pausa antes de seguir. "He sido lastimado, tantas veces, que no creí que volviera a sentir esto que siento cuando te miro, cuando estas entre mis brazos. Lo que siento por Elena no se compara con lo que siento hacia ti." se acerca a Elizabeth sujetando su rostro entre sus manos. "Te amo. ¿No es suficiente para ti?"

El aliento de Elizabeth y el de Damon se mezclaban. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente mientras se miraban a los ojos.

"Es todo lo que necesito." Elizabeth susurra. "Siempre necesite esto."

"Entonces quédate conmigo." Damon le pide de nuevo.

Elizabeth niega con la cabeza, pero antes de que Damon dijera algo ella lo sujeta del cuello y lo besa con todo lo que tiene. Todos sus sentimientos de años estaban vertidos en ese beso. Ese beso provenía del alma. Era como si, en vez de ser sus labios los que se fundían en un beso, sus almas se fundieran en un abrazo. Era tan puro. Ella no fue consiente sobre el tiempo que transcurrió mientras se besaban, simplemente estaba maravillada. Pero nada parecía poder quitar de su mente, la visión de Elena besando a Damon, riendo con Damon. Amando a Damon. Entonces le dio a Damon un pequeño beso en los labios, igual o más puro que el anterior y acto seguido se separo de él, con los ojos humedecidos. "Lo siento, Damon." susurra y tras dar media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la frontera de Mystic Falls.

Damon se quedó de pie observándola en silencio, también con los ojos húmedos. No dijo nada, no hasta que Elizabeth cruzo mas allá de la frontera. "Elizabeth..."

Elizabeth se detuvo volviéndose hacia el. Miro a Damon a los ojos por un segundo y sintió que sus piernas le fallarían. El dolor en aquellos ojos azules era demasiado para ella.

"Si das otro paso mas allá de la frontera..." Damon dice con voz quebrada sin importarle mostrar su dolor. "No te molestes en volver."

Y entonces fue como si hubieran arrancado una parte de Elizabeth, sentía un dolor espantoso en el pecho, porque sabía que acababa de perder a Damon una vez mas. Tal vez para siempre.

"Adiós, Damon." Ella dice con un hilo de voz y tras darle una última mirada a sus preciosos ojos azules, se da la vuelta dando unos cuantos pasos mas allá de la fronteras. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr a montones por sus mejillas, antes de irse a velocidad vampirica.

Era una noche caliente, y sin embargo estaba temblando y llorando y con el alma hecha pedazos. Siguió corriendo y al cabo de varios minutos se encontraba andando en medio de la carretera dirigiéndose hacia New Orleans. Tenía miedo. No del viaje que estaba por embarcar, no. Eso podía, incluso considerarlo emocionante. Tenía miedo, porque, aunque todas sus entrañas le gritaran que estaca equivocada, en su cabeza, era consciente de que lo había perdido, había perdido a Damon. Además había sido muy claro. No te molestes en volver... seguía sonando su voz en su cabeza. Y así fue como, sola y únicamente con la ropa que traía puesta y sus lágrimas, abandono por completo Mystic Falls. Dandole paso a los recuerdos, a Damon y su mirada lastimada. Su mirada dura y con ira hacia ella. Entre lagrimas ella comprendió, que ese era el momento en que su vida cambiaría, ese era el momento en donde tenia que dejar el tiempo de amar en el pasado, su vida tenia un punto de inicio y un punto de fin, ese era el punto de fin. Solo tenia que encontrar la manera de encontrar el punto de inicio.

* * *

Fin


	51. ¡Secuela!

"Y bueno amigos aquí termino la historia de Elizabeth Whitmore. Pero no es el final como tal. Sus aventuras continúan en "Elizabeth Mikaelson." Allí seguirá su camino ahora dándole paso a su convivencia siendo una Original. Espero que continúen siguiendo mis historias sobre mi saga de "Elizabeth." Gracias y nos vemos más adelante con las siguientes historias."


End file.
